Trouble in Paradise
by thomaswriter
Summary: Sequel to Project Nadia, set in modern day. Nadia, her husband, and her daughter find themselves in the crosshairs of a murder plot in the afterlife after their enemies sneak in from Hell. Some language and sexual themes. Part 2 of Tom Falk series.
1. Table of Contents

**WARNING: IT IS STRONGLY RECOMMENDED YOU READ PROJECT NADIA BEFORE THIS, AS THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY ARE A DIRECT SEQUEL TO THE EVENTS IN THAT FANFIC.**

Trouble in Paradise is a direct sequel to the fanfic Project Nadia. The events of Trouble in Paradise take place in the afterlife in modern day, over 5 years after the events that concluded Project Nadia.

This story will contain mythological, supernatural, some political, Alias, and my anti-hero's (Tom Falk) elements.

For those of you unfamiliar with my writing, Tom Falk is a character I created. My original inspiration for him was Vic Mackey of The Shield, but he also has other inspirations. I also have created other characters that are a part of Tom's life, which is why you really should read Project Nadia first before you read this story.

If you previously read Project Nadia, I tried to update that story twice a week. Don't expect that rate of new chapters with this story, as I start a new job in the new year that will take up a lot of my time.

I own nothing except the characters I have created. All Alias characters are property of their respective owners. I post this story not for profit, but for entertainment purposes only.

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

**Chapter 1- **Ice Melt

**Chapter 2- **New Arrival

**Chapter 3- **Everybody Cries

**Chapter 4- **Initiation

**Chapter 5-** Family Movie

**Chapter 6- **Pathetic

**Chapter 7- **Separation

**Chapter 8- **Natural Born Killer Part 1

**Chapter 9- **Natural Born Killer Part 2

**Chapter 10- **Blackbird and Kestrel

**Chapter 11- **A Short Partnership

**Chapter 12-** Leapfrog

**Chapter 13- **Bad Apples

**Chapter 14- **Creating Some Distance

**Chapter 15- **The Best Laid Plans...

**Chapter 16- **Vanishing Act

**Chapter 17- **No

**Chapter 18- **Birds Of A Feather

**Chapter 19- **Pacifier

**Chapter 20- **The Heart Still Beats

**Chapter 21- **60 for 5

**Chapter 22- **The Messenger

**Chapter 23- **Invalid

**Chapter 24-** Pity

**Chapter 25- **Homecoming

**Chapter 26- **Little Justine

**Chapter 27- **Side Effect (**READER DISCRETION ADVISED)**

**Chapter 28- **Unexpected Houseguest

**Chapter 29- **Nina Kovalev

**Chapter 30- **Unexpected Tenant

**Chapter 31- **Vendetta

**Chapter 32- **Just A Little Bit Caught In The Middle

**Chapter 33- **Like Old Times

**Chapter 34- **Knowledge Is Power

**Chapter 35- **Buttonman


	2. Ch 1: Ice Melt

**ICE MELT**

* * *

><p>"<em>These have no hope of death... mercy and justice disdain them. Let us not speak of them, but do thou look and pass on." <em>-from Dante's Inferno

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elysian High Council Chambers<strong>_

"Aristotle, I beseech you to dismiss Milo Rambaldi's request. After all, it's just as unethical as his prophecy..."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Paris of Troy...the culmination of my actions five years ago resulted in the safety of the world we once lived in. Is this a discussion that is really necessary...again?"

"Yes, and we'll keep having this discussion until you admit that your methods were both unethical and unconventional for..."

"My methods were for the best interests of the people on not just earth, but on this plane of existence! And besides...who ever said I was conventional?"

_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! _goes a gavel at the head of the table.

The five members of the Elysian High Council are gathered in their chamber room and sit at a large, blue marble round table. The walls of the room are white stone, and a bright sun cuts in through the tall, vaulted window behind the man with the biggest chair in the room.

And right now, you can cut the tension between Rambaldi and Paris with a knife.

The man at the head of the table angrily slams his gavel down a few times more on the table and stands up and matches Rambaldi's and Paris's irritated look with an even more irritated look of his own.

The older man at the head chair is a well-fed robed man with blinding white hair and a bushy white beard...a look that both reflects his intelligence as well as his command for respect. He appears to be growing irritated at this squabble that appears to have festered between Rambaldi and Paris. He yells at them both "Milo, Paris, that is enough! Sit down, the both of you! We will have order!"

Rambaldi and Paris each change irritated glances before reluctantly sitting down at the order of Aristotle, the Head Councilman of the Elysian High Council, the governing body of Elysium.

Rambaldi sits to Aristotle's left, at about 2 o'clock. He's in his off-white robe that we saw him wear in Project Nadia. His hair is short and black with small flecks of silver in it. A couple of wrinkles line his clean shaven face, but he looks neither young nor elderly. His face is long, and some would say he comes off a little...odd. (_Note: A perfect visual reference would be Ray McKinnon, who played Lincoln Potter in Sons of Anarchy and Reverend H.W. Smith in Deadwood)_

Meanwhile, Paris of Troy sits directly to Aristotle's right at about 10 o'clock at the table, in a regal-looking silk-white robe of his own, which does not contain a hood like Rambaldi or Aristotle's robes. Unlike Rambaldi, Paris keeps a much younger appearance. He's a smaller, yet handsome man with well defined cheekbones and twinkling green eyes. His hair is light brown and somewhat curly and might be confused for a mullet nowadays. However, his look was a popular one from his time as a prince of Troy in ancient times. _(Note: It's ok, you can picture Orlando Bloom, who played Paris in the movie Troy...)_

To Paris's right is an older man with wild white hair and a very nerdy appearance. His face is unmistakeable to anyone who has lived in modern times...well, at least it should be, anyway. Albert Einstein is a part of the Elysian High Council and he sports a simple white shirt and white khakis.

And rounding out the table is a stocky man who looks like the oldest person of the council. He is in a similar white robe to what Paris is wearing. His hair is shoulder length, thin, and white. He sports a bushy white goatee and generally carries a calm, relaxed demeanor. Some would say he's looks unflappable. Unflappable would be an accurate description on how this man, former Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius, lived his life. _(Note: You can use the Marcus Aurelius from the movie Gladiator for a visual reference)_

And now, this group of thinkers has to come down from yet another bickering session between Milo Rambaldi and Paris of Troy.

Aristotle, still standing and looking irritated, says "Paris, we have discussed Rambaldi's actions time and time again at this table. You are the only man that still has a bone to pick with him. Enough is enough, the issue is long settled, it will not be brought up again!" Rambaldi then snarkily says "If this man dislikes me so much, maybe you should ask for his seat."

Aristotle flashes Rambaldi an angry glare and says "We will be having none of that, Milo! This issue does not come close to qualifying for impeachment. In fact, one of the first bylaws of this council is: 'Let he who feels shame step down himself.'" Aristotle then looks back at Paris. "Remember that line? After all, this council was your idea." Paris nods and says "I do remember that line well. And I feel no shame at the moment, because I have done nothing wrong. I only ask if Milo feels any yet. I don't want him to forget that he violated..."

Marcus Aurelius slams his hand on the table. "What did the Head Councilman just say, Paris? I'm growing quite tired of these pointless outbursts!" As Paris flashes Marcus an irritated glare, Einstein just sits there and remains quiet. He usually stays quiet at these meetings and wears a kind smile while listening intently. He's a smart man...smart enough to know when to stay out of infighting.

Paris just sinks in his chair and sulks. Aristotle eases up and sits down in his chair as well. "Now that peace has been achieved in these chambers once again...I do have to agree with Paris. I do not think it is in the best interests of the people of Elysium to let them know of their own mortality." Rambaldi looks at Aristotle funny at that. "While we're on the subject of unethical, how is keeping mortality a secret..."

Aristotle holds up his hand and says "Milo, we have all worked hard to create a peaceful, violence-free society here in Elysium. It was the dream of myself, Paris, and Marcus...the three original members of this council. And it is also a dream that you and Albert share, and for that we are grateful. It is the goal of this council to make the people we serve understand that they are up for a long and happy life here, a life that never has to see any death or any aging if they so choose."

Marcus then says "Milo, you know that most people that arrive to the afterlife are coming off the realization that they are dead. But yet, in the aftermath of their own death...there is life. They can take physical shape, they can converse with people...they can live their lives still, with distance no longer being a barrier to the places they know and sicknesses greater than the common cold no longer being something to fear. We have a very selective process with the people we allow into Elysium, Milo. You know that. We pick the people that can best represent our values. The people we serve must feel this place is a blessing...that they've been given a second chance to do it right, to live a happy and peaceful life. And as long as we encourage our message of peace, we must not inform people of the propensity of death via violence. We don't need to create unnecessary fear or temptation."

Einstein chimes in. "I agree with everyone else at the table. As long as the people do not know that an appropriate force to the brain, like a gunshot for instance, can be fatal, peace will reign. People no longer have to fear where they go when they die, because they're already there. Elysium has the potential to be so good for so many, but it can also be cruel if they are taken from it and thrown into nothingness...which is my best guess on where people go when they die in Elysium."

As he looks around the table, Aristotle says "Then it is settled, 4 to 1, death remains a secret." Aristotle then slams down the gavel, causing Rambaldi to shake his head. Aristotle then looks at Rambaldi and says "Don't take our decision personally. I think we all understand where you are coming from. But like Marcus said, there is no need to create unnecessary fear or temptation."

Rambaldi concedingly nods and says "I understand, and I hold no ill will towards the council for this. In fact, I am still thankful that you all have allowed the L'Andres, the non-treacherous Derevkos and their family and friends into Elysium. A lot of good has been done since Tom and Nadia arrived." Aristotle nods and he puts on his reading glasses and looks at a piece of paper. "Ah yes, speaking of which...our agenda does call for a yearly update on the counseling and orphanage programs you have instilled. What do you have for us?"

Rambaldi leans forward and folds his hands. "I am happy to report that the counseling program for new arrivals is going very well. Since being installed as the North American Region Head Counselor, Tom Falk has overseen the counseling of new arrivals in their regional and local hubs. He runs a very tight ship, keeps a good staff, and his actions have helped bring certainty and peace of mind those that are both angry and confused over their roles in Elysium upon arrival." Paris then folds his arms and says "I find it interesting that a man who caused so much pain and bloodshed in his life can turn into such a great provider of peace."

Rambaldi gives Paris an incredulous glare, picking up on the snideness of Paris's remark. "I would not have given him the position had I felt he would not be up to the task, Paris. For all the bad he did in life, he was also charitable in his duties in the Anti-Cartel. Sometimes, his charity would even lead the detriment of whatever task he was set out on, but he felt it was his duty to brighten the lives of the unfortunate as much as it was to shut down the wicked. And since his arrival here, he has grown to embody the gentle, peaceful mentality that we encourage in the High Council. In fact, he embraced the mentality with open arms and was more than happy to shed his...'evil' label." Marcus nods and says "I concur with everything Milo says. I hear good reports from his territory and the good job he does heading it." Einstein also nods and says "I also have heard good things, but not just in his territory. Worldwide, your program seems to be working, Milo...better in some areas than others, but in general, it works." Paris smirks and says "Well, there's one thing we can agree on, then. I do applaud Milo for his idea and it's success. We've been trying to figure out how to ease a man or woman's transition to Elysium for centuries, but it would seem we're on our way to solving that problem." Aristotle cracks a smile and says "Glad to hear that, and I'm glad the counseling appears to be having a positive effect. Now, what about the orphanages?"

Rambaldi smiles and says "That area is not without its challenges, but Nadia Falk seems to have that pretty good grip on things in the North American Region. She was looked up to as a leader at her orphanage in Argentina growing up, and that has made her into an ideal leader for this role. Her leadership and compassion has led her to make some good personnel moves at our regional and local orphanages. She knows the importance of having compassionate people taking care of the children who don't have their parents or who's family is still all on Earth. Like Tom, I think her addition to Elysium has been a huge benefit."

With a calm smile, Aristotle then says "I also understand that Tom and Nadia's 5 year old daughter plays a bit of a role in their orphanage in San Felipe." Rambaldi chuckles a bit and says "She's a friendly face in a sea of confusion." Einstein asks "Didn't you tell me that you you sent your assistant to find the girl when Nadia perished?" Paris forms a scowl at the mention of Rambaldi's assistant for some reason. Rambaldi, not paying him any mind, replies "Yes. Maria was still a fetus when Nadia died, but far enough long to have made it to the afterlife. I know my assistant feels rewarded every time he sees her, knowing the lengths he went to find her."

Marcus then asks "What are we doing about the overcrowding problems at some of these places?" Rambaldi replies "Nadia is working to create more hubs and find more orphanage locations, but the bigger problem she is having is that she's finding both the volunteers and adoptive parents a little lacking." Paris asks "Maybe we should market these places better. Perhaps, even encourage people without children of their own to adopt."

Aristotle shakes his head and says "That means that we'd be forcing parenthood on them, in a sense. It is not our job to invade personal lives." Paris shakes his head and says "You misunderstand me, sir. Kind deeds are the way to earn currency in Elysium. In fact, I know Tom and Nadia are rather well off because of their roles in Rambaldi's programs..." Rambaldi then asks "Do you have a problem with this?"

As Paris glares at him, Aristotle angrily says "That will be enough, Milo! Paris meant no ill-will in his comment!" Rambaldi holds up his hands and says "Very well, sir. I apologize for speaking out of turn. Please continue, prick...er, Paris."

As Aristotle buries his face in his palm at Rambaldi's profane statement, Paris unflinchingly continues "As I was saying...why can't we consider adoption a kind deed? Why can't we make it worth people's whiles to bring an orphaned child into their lives? Forget just getting enough money to feed and clothe the child, why not kick in extra to not just have the child survive, but thrive in his new environment? I understand children are a large burden for many people, but this measure might deflate our overcrowding problem."

Einstein shakes his head. "It's a fair idea, but this might cause a boom in adoptions, which, in turn, will cause us to have to saturate the currency in circulation. We should be more cautious with how we distribute currency." Marcus quickly replies "My question isn't so much the currency, but the willingness of people to participate in this program. Some people won't take all the money in the world to adopt. Unfortunately, one psychological drawback to the utopia-like environment we're preaching is complacency in people's lifestyles. You do the same thing for decades and centuries...it's hard to break a habit."

Aristotle leans back and says "All valid arguments, but overall, I think Paris is on to a good idea here..." Rambaldi nods and says "In spite of my feelings on the man, I concur. The foundation is fair, we just need to perfect it." Aristotle then says "I propose a work session on this one week from today, same time, in these chambers. Any objections?"

The rest of the table shakes their head, apparently agreeing to the meeting. Aristotle then slams his gavel and says "This concludes our meeting. Farewell, gentlemen. Paris, Milo...meet me in the hallway." Everyone else exchanges their quick goodbyes and leaves the council table.

* * *

><p>Aristotle, Paris, and Rambaldi stand in the hallway outside of the council chambers. We see the hallway also features stone white walls and floors and appears to be almost something out of Medieval times, like a castle.<p>

Aristotle tells Rambaldi and Paris "This infighting between you two has to stop. We're High Councilmen, NOT CHILDREN!" Rambaldi calmly replies "I harbor no ill thoughts about Paris." Paris angrily says "That's a lie!"

Aristotle thrusts up his hand and says "Listen, I'm the Head Councilor of the Elysian High Counsel. That does not make me your babysitter! You two settle this like men, and be the men that this council calls for. The little snide comments, Rambaldi, and the challenges, Paris...it all stops." Paris then asks "And what if it doesn't?"

Aristotle looks at him offended. "Excuse me?" Paris flatly replies "What's to stop me, or anyone else on the council from insubordination? Where is the line drawn?" Aristotle gets in Paris's face and says "Are you willing to find that out for yourself?" Rambaldi chimes in "No, he won't go there. He's too much of a coward to do such a brave thing."

Aristotle turns to Rambaldi angrily, then steps back to he can glare at both Rambaldi and Paris angrily. "Keep this squabble up, and you both will trip over that line before you know it. My patience is wearing thin. Settle this." Aristotle then storms off angrily, then disappears...literally.

Paris sighs as he turns to Rambaldi and says "You talk about cowards? When you infected your seedbearers with the fruits of your research, you doomed the lives of Nadia Santos and Tom Falk 500 years before they were born." Rambaldi replies "I made a mistake with my research and used the tools I knew how to use to protect Earth. What tools do you know how to use? Whining? Shooting your little bow and arrow? Without being able to fight from afar instead of like a man, you were useless to the world. At least I knew early on that I was no warrior. And the fact that history views you as a wuss still angers you."

Paris gets in Ramabldi's face and says "You have no idea what angers me nowadays. And I know this will hurt your ego, but it's not you that makes my nights sleepless." Rambaldi smirks and says "Maybe if you were able to sleep better, you wouldn't act like the spoiled brat that you are. Maybe."

Paris smirks back and says "I don't know how YOU sleep at night, knowing what you did to the lives that you effected with your prophecy. So many are dead in the name of you, including Tom and Nadia, the very people you entrusted with your latest scheme." Rambaldi's smirk disappears and says "A scheme that, you just admitted in the chambers, is working. And you question why they're so well off financially...and you say their lives were lost over me...knowing those two things, do you really need me to tell you why I choose to compensate them well? To go through the lengths I sent my associate on to find their daughter? Is compassion a word you even know?"

Paris shrugs and says "I know it's a word your 'associate' doesn't know. I did some digging into Laurent L'Andre...I know the man he was before he went into your employ in real life. There is so much blood on his hands, he could start a blood bank with it all." Rambaldi cracks a sinister smirk and asks "Is Laurent why you're so sleepless at night? Are you afraid of the shadows, knowing he could be standing in them? Well, get some sleep, because you're not worth the effort. You're just annoying."

Paris goes to say something, but thinks better of it and storms off in huff. Eventually, just like Aristotle did, he disappears into thin air, too.

Rambaldi then walks a couple steps forward and then enters an office room to the right.

In there, a man of above-average height stands up from a chair in front of Rambaldi's desk. He's in an off-white robe like Rambaldi is in. He lowers his hood and we see he has short blonde hair. He turns and we see a man with a mid 30's face, dark blue eyes, a thin blonde goatee, and a blank, intimidating expression.

In a flat tone, and with a very noticeable French accent, he asks "I heard the conversation. Is Paris going to be a problem?" Rambaldi waves his hand as he walks over to the desk and says "No, Laurent. He's just a mild inconvenience."

Laurent tersely says "I did not like his tone." Rambaldi sighs as he sits in his seat behind his desk. "He got a little upset at today's meeting, but he's a wuss. I'm not worried. Like I said out there...don't worry about him unless he comes at me with a bow and arrow."

Laurent fires back "But, he is a coward. And cowards use other help. There is a danger here." Rambaldi folds his hands and curiously asks "You really think he's going to try something? We're in Elysium, Laurent. Our message of peace has permeated throughout our world. Hitmen don't exist in Elysium because no one can make it worth their while to stray from their peaceful lives."

Laurent thinks for a bit, then nods. "You are probably right. Forgive me...old habits." Rambaldi smiles and says "It's quite alright. Your training has made you keen to suspicion. That's why I appreciate bouncing things off of you and having you around as my aide."

Laurent, still standing, leans on the chair and asks "Is there anything more you need from me?" Rambaldi thinks about that for a bit, then shakes his head. "Nothing that pressing at the moment. Paris did have a good idea to our overcrowding problem at the orphanages, I have to digest that a bit still. Go home to your family and have a merry Christmas, Laurent. Tell your wife and son hello for me."

Laurent gives him a quick headnod and says "Will do. Merry Christmas." Laurent then closes his eyes and disappears into thin air.

Rambaldi then leans back in his office chair. Internally, he is a little concerned about Paris. And if Laurent suspects something...he can't just ignore it.

Then he remembers that he's in Elysium...a peaceful society that he has helped shape into what it is today. He realizes that he also must have some old habits that he can't shake either, and ceases his worrying.

For now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tom and Nadia's home, San Felipe, Baja California, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

A day after the events in the Elysian High Council, we discover that it's a bright, sunny day in this version of San Felipe.

This means it must be a bright, sunny day in the real version of San Felipe on Earth. Elysium is modeled to be a carbon copy of Earth. All of the buildings, trees, deserts, seas, oceans, houses, roads, apartments...any structure that is on Earth is in Elysium. And if it's in the process of being built on Earth, it's also in the process of being built in Elysium, right before it's people's eyes. If it's raining at your location on Earth, it's raining at the same location in Elysium. If it's sunny...well, you get the idea.

That also means that any item or luxury that's on Earth is also in Elysium. People in Elysium can keep up with pop culture and trends in Elysium just like their counterparts on Earth can via TV or the internet.

Tom and Nadia Falk continue to live in the 4 bedroom beach home they picked out during the week of their wedding in real life about 5 and a half years ago.

Inside their house, we see quite a few gifts under the Christmas tree in their living room. We also see a TV, blu-ray player, and other electronics in their entertainment center. The rest of the living room features nice, leather furniture and looks very nice and downright posh.

Down the hallway, we see two of their bedrooms have been converted to home offices. Each room has a computer along with a desk and various files and folders. One room has various posters of baseball, football, and hockey teams and looks like part man cave, part office. The other room has nice paintings in it and looks nice and airy.

Further down the hallway is the room of Maria Falk, Tom and Nadia's daughter. She is now 5 years old and is sleeping under the covers in her bed. The walls are pink in her room and the room is a tad on the messy side, with a few toys on the floor.

And then, we go into the master bedroom, where Tom and Nadia Falk sleep peacefully in their king size bed, on top of their aqua blue silk sheets. Both have decided to keep their looks the same as they were when they died and they don't look like they've aged a bit. Nadia remains at 27 while Tom is still 35.

Nadia's long, black hair cascades down her right shoulder as she lies on her left side, facing Tom. Her right arm is draped over Tom's chest as he lies on his back. Nadia looks like she's in terrific shape as she lies in her white nightgown.

Also in pretty good shape himself is Tom, who, if you read Project Nadia, started off that story a tad on the stocky side, but lost weight and got in shape while he was in prison and Nadia was in her coma. He too looks like how he did when he died, with very short blonde hair with a widows peak and looking almost identical to Laurent L'Andre, minus the goatee. (_Note: For a visual reference on Tom Falk, the short-haired version of Jax Teller in Sons of Anarchy pretty much nailed what I had visioned for him, minus the facial hair and with a widow's peak. Imagine Jax's head on Vic Mackey of The Shield's body and viola! You finally can picture what he looks like!)_

The first of these two lovebirds to open their eyes this Christmas morning is Nadia. She slowly opens up her brown eyes and spots Tom sleeping peacefully on his back next to her. She slowly starts rubbing Tom's chest as she leans in and lightly whispers "Merry Christmas, handsome" in his right ear. Nadia then gives Tom a soft kiss below his ear on his neck.

He smiles wide at the feeling of the kiss and, with his eyes still closed, says "That never gets old." Nadia giggles lightly and says "Seeing you next to me every morning never gets old for me, either!"

Tom opens his dark blue eyes and looks over at his smiling wife of over 5 years. In his usual move, he brushes away some of her long black hair that has fallen over her face so he can lean in and give her a tender kiss on the lips. When he's done, he happily says "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

As Tom shifts his body to face her, Nadia asks "Did you sleep ok?" Tom nods and says "Yeah, I did. How did you sleep? You've been having trouble lately."

Nadia sighs and says "Oh, I did ok. It's just this whole overcrowding thing at the orphanages has me worried. I really wish we could find more volunteers, then we could find more facilities to put these orphans in." Tom rubs Nadia's side a bit in an attempt to console her worries a bit and says "I don't think the lack of volunteers or facilities are the problem. We need more people willing to adopt. I know I'm comparing apples and oranges here, but without any pets in Elysium...I dunno, I'd think some people would WANT something to love and take care of. And don't take that the wrong way...I don't think of orphans as dogs or cats."

Nadia reassuringly smiles and says "No, I see what you're saying. And I agree with it." Tom exhales and says "Phew, that's good! You can get awfully defensive sometimes when I talk about the orphans! Which is good, because these kids need more people like you..."

Nadia quickly says "...and Julieta. She's done such a good job with the orphanage here in town. We need more people like her, too." Tom smiles and says "Yeah, she's really taken those kids under her wing. Before we got here, she was practically alone at the San Marcos orphanage in Argentina for over a decade...I'm happy that she's found a purpose in life with these kids."

Nadia smiles wide and says "And so am I. Oh, that reminds me, Julieta told me the other day that your brother Eddie seems so nervous around her. I never noticed that, did you?" Tom shrugs and says "No, and that doesn't really seem like Eddie, either. He's usually extremely confident around anyone, including women."

Nadia laughs and says "I know, right? But I think he's so confident because he's just happy to have his brother around." Tom smiles and says "And I'm happy he and everyone else in my family is around. And it still makes me so happy to see you getting along with everyone like family, too. How's the church choir with Mom and Grandma going?"

Nadia replies "Good! As a matter of fact, we have rehearsal later today. Don't forget, our weekly chats with Sydney and Karen are this afternoon, too." Tom snickers and says "Like I can forget our weekly trip to Earth!"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

The sounds of a young girl yelling those words are immediately followed by the sound of footsteps running towards the bedroom. Tom and Nadia smile at each other and sit up just in time to see a giddy Maria Falk running into the room, still shouting "IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS! YAAAAY!"

Maria, still in her jammies, has long, straight black hair. She looks a lot like her mother, but a closer look at her face tells us that her dark blue eyes and nose match her father's. Physically, she looks like a normal, healthy 5 year old girl. In short, she's the picture of adorable as she jubilantly hops around on the floor next to Nadia.

With a wide smile, Nadia says "Merry Christmas, sweetheart! Are you ready to open your presents?" Maria giddily replies "YEAH!" Nadia then says "Well, when we all get dressed, we'll open our presents together, ok?" Maria yells "OK, MOMMY!" Tom then asks Maria "Why are you yelling?" Maria then arches her back and screams into the air "BECAUSE I'M SO EXCIIIIIIIITEEEEEED!"

A still excited Maria then runs out of the room before her parents can say anything else. Tom looks over at Nadia and deadpans "You think she's excited?" Nadia giggles and says "I think she's excited."

Tom and Nadia then both get out of bed. As they do, Tom then says "I hope you're excited over what I got for you this year. You're going to LOVE it!" Nadia grins as she walks over to the closet and says "And you had better be excited over what I got you! I threw away the receipts this year, so you can't return them!"

Tom shakes his head and says "I'm sure what you got me is fine. But I'm telling you...I spared little expense for your gift. It's going to look so good on you." Nadia stops what she's doing and turns to Tom with a funny look. "You didn't buy me lingerie, did you?"

Tom laughs and says "Nah, something more special. Trust me. Besides...you know it's not Valentine's Day yet." Nadia seductively smiles and says "I know...that's when you like to take me to Victoria's Secret." Tom smirks and says "You know it, babe. After all, I like having you model all the outfits in front of me...I mean, so I don't get you the wrong thing or anything..." With a wide, playful smile, Nadia sarcastically says "Yeah, THAT'S the reason! Ok!"

Nadia then grabs a sweater out of the closet and throws it at Tom. "Here, I want you to wear that." Tom looks at the sweater and sees it's your typical ugly Christmas sweater. Tom groans and says "Seriously?" Nadia insistently says "Yes! Your grandmother knitted that for you, and she's coming over later. It'd be nice if you wore that for her." Tom sighs and says "Look, just because you tell one person in this household what to wear doesn't mean you tell EVERYONE in the household what to wear!"

Nadia then smirks and says "If you're not going to wear that sweater, then I'm not going to wear one of your Christmas gifts later tonight." Tom's face turns blank. "Wear one of my...what did you buy?" Nadia turns to Tom and temptingly says "Oh, it's nice. But you'll never get to...'unwrap' it if you don't wear that sweater."

Tom quickly throws the sweater on over his tank top. Nadia laughs and says "There, was that so hard?" Tom replies "After making that threat...piece of cake." Nadia then throws a pair of light fleece sweatpants at Tom and says "Come on, let's finish getting dressed. We don't want to keep Maria waiting." Tom smiles and says "Yes ma'am" as he slips on his sweats.

Nadia smiles as she starts sorting through the closet. She always knows what buttons to push with Tom to get him to cooperate. Tom knows this too, but he doesn't mind. Whatever makes her happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian forest (Elysium)<strong>_

Paris of Troy walks around the deep Siberian forest. It's nighttime where he's at, and he has a torch lit for light. That, the full moon, and the bright, white snow on the ground help him see his way through the deep forest.

He appears to be searching for something as he weaves between the trees. It looks like no one has come to this remote place of Elysium ever. No one would ever find him...and that's the point.

"PARIS!"

Paris looks left at a clearing and sees a woman who looks very, very rough. Her blonde hair is matted to her skull and she is covered in dirt and soot. Her once regal clothes are tattered, and her once beautiful face is now covered in dirt and various cuts and bruises.

In short, she looks like a nightmare.

And behind her is a portal into what looks like another plane of existence. We see through the portal that it's not a very welcoming place, with an orangish-red light shining off the sharp rocks behind her.

Paris, noticing her ragged appearance, runs over to her and says "Helen! Are you alright?" Helen of Troy replies "I'm fine. I've had these wounds for some time, you knew that."

Paris embraces Helen tightly as a look of sadness washes over his face. With his voice trembling, he says "It just seems that every time I see you, you look worse and worse." Helen, hugging Paris back, just says "I'm ok."

Paris releases the hug and cracks a wide smile, trying to comfort her. He says "I can still see your beauty through the despair. I can't wait until you're by my side again." Helen cracks a small smile, which is hard for her to do nowadays because she's in a constant state of depression and pain. "Has there been any progress on getting me a pardon?"

Paris hangs his head despondently. "No. The council still will not allow you into Elysium. My relationship with Milo Rambaldi has reached a point of no return, and Aristotle continues to refuse to take my side when it comes to him. Einstein won't take sides either, and I know Rambaldi and Marcus Aurelius are close allies. It seems I have no other way to help you without doing this."

Paris then looks back up and says "I think it's time we enacted the Final Ultimatum. I think it's time we risk the portal into Hell." Helen's jaw drops a bit and she says "You think it's time Rambaldi and Aristotle are assassinated?"

Paris nods. "I can no longer think of another way. If Rambaldi and Aristotle are eliminated, then I can claim the Head Counselor seat for my own, by virtue of being the most senior member there. I should have just taken the seat for myself, but I once trusted Aristotle..." Helen rubs Paris's shoulder a bit and says "I know. You thought he'd be merciful towards me."

Paris, gnashing his teeth, says "And yet, he still allows Rambaldi to remain on the council despite the horror he launched on Earth with his prophecy. He has to go, too. You said you had some people in the Ninth Circle of Hell willing to do the job?" Helen nods and says "They've been anxiously awaiting to see whether you're going to go ahead with this or not."

Paris then intently says "They have to know that Aristotle and Rambaldi are the only targets here! They will also have a vendetta against Tom and Nadia, but they are not to be harmed! Make sure they know that." Helen nods again, but sullenly says "I'll relay the message, but I have my doubts on whether they can be controlled. Their hate has been brooding for over 5 years now, and they've been on ice, unable to do anything since they arrived besides let that hate fester."

Paris sighs and says "Well, at least let them know that Aristotle and Rambaldi are the priorities. After that...I don't care what they do." Helen smiles and says "I think they'll be willing to do that at least."

Paris grabs Helen by the shoulders and says "You will be beautiful again, and you will be by my side again. I miss you and I still love you." Helen gives Paris a peck on the cheek and says "I love you, too. We will be together again!"

Helen then starts backing off and says "I have to get back before they realize I'm gone. Goodbye, Paris." Paris forces a smile on his face, but is stewing internally as he sees Helen walking away from him again. "Goodbye, love."

Helen turns and then walks through the portal into Hell. The portal then closes up behind her.

Paris closes his eyes tightly and balls up his fist. With a low, gravely voice, he mumbles "We will be together again..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tom and Nadia's home<strong>_

"WOW! I GOT A WII!"

Maria's face beams with excitement as she looks back at the Nintendo Wii box staring back at her. All around her are other gifts, ranging from toys to clothes, along with the carnage of wrapping paper in her wake as she sits at the Christmas tree. Nadia and Tom look on happily from the couch. Tom's in his horrible Christmas sweater while Nadia has a nice, red sweater on with green lounge pants. Tom has his arm wrapped around Nadia's shoulders as she leans up against him and her feet curled up behind her on the couch. Their various gifts for each other sit to either side of them.

Maria looks back at her parents on the couch and asks "Can I play it now?" Tom says "I'll hook it up for you after our family leaves!" Maria groans and says "But I want to play now!" Nadia firmly tells Maria "We won't have time to get it set up before they get here! We'll set it up as soon as they leave."

Maria pleadingly says "You promise, mommy?" Nadia smiles and says "I promise, sweetheart!"

Maria then turns back and grabs one final gift, a small box. She looks at he label and says "Mommy, this is from daddy!" Maria gets up and hands the box to Nadia. Nadia looks down at her other gifts from Tom and says "Is this the big one, Tom?" Tom playfully says "If I told you, it'd ruin the surprise!"

Maria walks over next to her mother, curious over what her father got for her. Nadia rips open the wrapping paper and sees a jewelry box. Her eyebrows raise a bit in anticipation, wondering what's inside.

She opens the box and discovers two glistening heart-shaped diamond earrings.

The beauty of the earrings causes her to gasp and grab her chest. As she stares at the earrings in all Nadia exclaims "Tom! They're beautiful!" As Maria cranes her neck up to look at the earrings, Tom kisses Nadia on the left side of her forehead and says "I've been looking for something to match that heart-shaped diamond pendant I bought for you on the week of our wedding. I think I finally found it."

Nadia rubs her thumb over the diamond earrings and says "I think you did, too!" Nadia then looks at Tom with a touched look on her face and says "This is amazing!" Tom cracks a wide smile and says "And so are you. They're going to look so beautiful on you." Nadia looks back at Tom smiling wide and says "Thank you so much!"

And then, Nadia plants a big kiss on Tom's lips. Maria giggles as her parents kiss, then asks "Why do you two kiss all the time?" Nadia releases the kiss and says "Because I love your father!" Tom pulls Nadia in closer and says "And I kiss your mommy because I love her, too! When two people love each other, they kiss as a way of showing and sharing that love!"

Maria, suddenly realizing something, goes "Oh! So, that's why you kiss me!" Nadia bends over and kisses Maria on the forehead and says "Yes, because we love you!" Maria giggles, then hops up between Tom and Nadia. She gives Nadia a kiss on the cheek and Tom a kiss on the cheek. As Tom and Nadia look back at her touched at her cute gesture, Maria says "I love you, mommy and daddy!" She then gives them both a hug...a hug that is returned by both of her parents. Tom and Nadia both say "We love you, too!" They then both give Maria kisses on both cheeks, which causes her to giggle more.

Life couldn't be any better for the three of them if they tried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ninth Circle of Hell<strong>_, _**Cocytus Lake**_

Helen treads carefully around the spiral ring that leads down to Cocytus Lake, the frozen lake where the treacherous are buried in. She's also being wary of anyone spotting her with the giant bag of salt that's in her arms.

She reaches the edge of the lake and starts walking on the ice. She walks carefully along the lake, passing the heads of other treacherous men and women who are buried up to either their neck or waists with ice. A further look in the lake reveals some others that are completely buried under the ice.

This is definitely a different looking Hell than some have envisioned. There's no fires burning around them, and the only burn people feel down here is from the icy cold wind that blows on their face.

Finally, Helen reaches the northwest corner of the lake and stops in front of three heads: Arvin Sloane, Irina Derevko, and Elena Derevko. All three of them have various levels of frost on their face, and their faces all look purple from the cold as well as the lack of circulation in their bodies.

All three of them look up at Helen with looks of hope. Helen smiles wide and says "Ready to get your revenge on Rambaldi?" All three of them say "Yes!" with strained voices.

Helen then seriously says "Good. Let me know who else you want to tag along with you. In a few hours, you'll go through the portal into Elysium. You'll be in Elysium's version of Siberia. No one is to know you're there, so you'll have to learn how to get around yourselves." Sloane, his voice tight from the ice constraining his neck, says "We'll manage."

Helen then says "Your contact will be my husband Paris, but don't try to contact him, he'll find you. He's on the High Council and can't be seen with you or anyone else you bring. And he also wanted me to reiterate that Aristotle and Rambaldi are the targets, NOT Tom and Nadia." A seething Sloane says "When we get up there, we don't intend on coming back. What we do after we kill the two men on his lists is our business."

Helen nods and says "Very well. Let's get going." Helen then starts pouring the salt so the ice can be melted around Sloane, Irina, and Elena.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><em>Author note: Merry Christmas everyone! <em>


	3. Ch 2: New Arrival

**NEW ARRIVAL**

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything that happens happens as it should, and if you observe carefully, you will find this to be so."<em> -Marcus Aurelius

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tom and Nadia's house, San Felipe (Elysium), Christmas Day<strong>_

5-year old Maria Falk clutches at her parents necks tightly, embraced in the hug that they left off the last chapter in.

Nadia Falk, her neck starting to strain a little bit by her daughter's exuberance, laughs as she says "Ok, you can let go now!" Maria, not letting go the hug, replies "But you hug me tight...that must mean you love me, right?"

Nadia replies "Yeah, but I don't hug you tightly for very long!" Maria releases the hug and, noticing Nadia rubbing her neck a bit, asks "Are you ok? Did I hurt you, mommy?" Nadia gives Maria a comforting smile and says "I'm ok, sweetheart!"

Maria turns to Tom Falk and asks "What about you, daddy?" Tom cracks a smile and says "Nothing can hurt me! I'm bulletproof, remember?" Maria giggles and, feeling reassured, says "I remember, daddy!"

A doorbell goes off. Maria quickly hops off of Tom and exclaims "They're here! They're here!" Maria then runs off to answer the front door. Tom watches his daughter run off and laughs at her exuberance. He shakes his head and says "That kid has some spirit..."

Tom then turns to Nadia and sees she's grimacing in pain a bit as she rubs her neck. Now very concerned, Tom asks "Are you alright, babe?" Nadia nods and says "Yeah, my neck has been bothering me lately. I think it's from the stress over the orphanages."

Tom sighs and says "Nadia, you have to relax...trust the people you have working..." Nadia stands up and, somewhat irritated, says "Look, let's not talk about this now. Your family is here."

Tom stands up as Maria opens the front door and lets out a loud "HI!" Tom and Nadia walk over and see a couple in their 60's, a man in his 40's, and another man in his 30's. His grandparents Edward and Violet Landry, his father Tom Falk Senior, and his brother Eddie Falk have arrived for the Christmas celebration.

Eddie is the first to walk in. The well-built man with brown hair, brown eyes, goatee and a big, confident grin hugs Maria and says "Merry Christmas, little niece!" Maria happily replies "Merry Christmas, Uncle Eddie!"

Tom Senior, who looks a lot like Eddie, walks by Eddie and gives Nadia a hug. "How are you, darling?" Nadia smiles and, looking like she's hiding her stress, replies "I'm good, Tom. Merry Christmas."

Tom Junior walks up to Edward, who stands a couple inches shorter than Tom and has blonde/white balding hair wrapped around like a horseshoe around his head. (_Note: Think Wayne Unser from Sons of Anarchy)_ Tom gives Edward a big hug. "Good to see you, Gramps. Merry Christmas." Edward laughs as he hugs Tom back and says "Merry Christmas, kid! Do you have to hug so damn tightly?" Nadia laughs as she releases her hug with Tom Senior and says "We just talked to Maria about that, Tom!" Tom releases the hug and says "Like father, like daughter, right?"

Violet, with her red hair in a nice perm, hugs Maria and says "Don't listen to them, munchkin, you can hug your great-grammy as tight as you want!" Maria giggles and squeezes Violet tightly around her waist. Violet then asks Maria "You ready to bake cookies with your gramma and great-grammy?" Maria happily replies "Yeah! Wait...where's gramma?"

Tom looks behind Edward as he releases the hug and asks "Yeah, where is Mom?" Eddie looks at Tom Senior with a look that suggests he might be hiding something. Tom Senior keeps his poker face as he looks back at his son and says "She wanted to warm up the casserole back at her place. She said she'd be here soon."

As Tom just nods, appearing to buy that story, Nadia says "Maybe I should go over there and see if she needs help..." Eddie quickly cuts her off. "Oh, she's got it. She should be here any moment."

Edward then changes the subject by asking "Are your Storm Crew friends going to be joining us?" Tom shakes his head and says "Nah, they're with their own families today. Why, did Mom make too much casserole?" Eddie laughs and says "Well yeah, but it wasn't because of your friends! You know she cooks for an army!"

Eddie's smile then disappears as he turns to Nadia and, hiding his nerves, asks "Is your friend Julieta going to be here?" Nadia gives him a wry smile and says "She's having Christmas at the orphanage today, but I could give her a call..." Eddie nervously says "No! I mean...you don't have to..."

As Tom gives Eddie a funny look over his sudden loss of confidence, Nadia coolly replies "I'll tell her you said hello, how about that?" Eddie just nods and says "Ok...yeah, that'd be...great!"

Tom Senior then tells Tom and Eddie "Come on boys, you three can help grill this turkey with me!" Tom bends over and helps his dad pick up an end of a tray that contains a large turkey. Eddie picks up the case of beer that's next to it and walks with his dad and brother to the back patio.

Nadia, Edward and Violet, meanwhile, start cooking, with Maria hanging out with them.

As for their missing guest...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunker, MO (Elysium)<strong>_

Mary Falk pulls her green bean casserole out of the oven and smells it. She's very satisfied at how it's turned out.

She's standing in the kitchen of the home she and Tom Senior share with her parents Edward and Violet. It's a decent sized home with enough room for the four of them. The kitchen is rather spacious, but it's laid out like a very modest country kitchen.

Mary still has her 5'5 slender frame, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks like she's in her early 40's as she stands in the kitchen in her white sundress with red flowers that provide an eye-popping color.

As she sets the casserole on the kitchen counter, a taller man in an off-white robe suddenly appears to her left. Mary quickly looks over in surprise and immediately realizes it's Laurent L'Andre, her ancestor and Rambaldi's apprentice.

Mary exclaims "Laurent! Geez, you always like to teleport right next to me!" Laurent, unflinching at Mary's surprise, replies in his thick French accent "I am sorry. It is never intentional."

Mary takes a deep breath and says "It's alright. But, you must have something important for me to be keeping me from my family today." Laurent deadpans "I do. We need your help."

Mary leans up on the counter and inquisitively asks "What do you need from me?" Laurent hands Mary a piece of paper and says "We need you to track a new arrival that will be arriving soon."

Mary looks at the piece of paper and gasps when she sees something on it. "_He's _coming to Elysium? What's going to happen to him?" Laurent shakes his head. "I only know that he will die of natural causes, whatever it is. He's going to be arriving at that address in that four hour window."

Mary shakes her head as she looks at the piece of paper in disbelief. "I don't understand...why is Rambaldi so concerned about me tracking him?" Laurent replies "Because you're the best tracker we know. Your agent training has served you well."

Mary rolls her eyes and says "Are you kidding me? How can you say that when you know you're..." Laurent shakes his head and says "I have been tasked to something else during that time period."

Mary asks "Anything I should know about?" Laurent shakes his head again and says "It's a Council matter, Milo would rather not discuss it outside of the chambers."

Mary nods and says "Do you want me to do anything when he arrives?" Laurent, keeping his cold demeanor, replies "We just want you to keep an eye on him."

Mary asks "Is he in danger?" Laurent thinks for a bit, then says "Just keep an eye on him, but stay out of sight. That's all we ask...and that's all you need to know."

Mary lets out a deep sigh. "I really don't like being kept in the dark here." Laurent insistently says "We aren't asking you to do anything more except track him. Might end up being uneventful, but it'd be comforting to know he was being watched over."

Mary looks back at the piece of paper and asks "How long do I have to follow him?" Laurent replies "Until you receive further instruction from us."

Mary studies the piece of paper a little longer. "So, this is why you wanted to keep this person quiet from Tom and Nadia. They'll tell Sydney..." Laurent flatly replies "Your intuition is correct. This must be kept quiet from them until you receive further instruction."

Mary nods as she puts the piece of paper in her purse, which is on the kitchen counter. "I'll keep an eye on him. Is there anything else I should know?" Laurent hangs his head, which Mary picks up as a sign that he's hiding something.

Mary insistently asks "Laurent? What is it?" Laurent looks back up and, with signs of worry breaking through his normally cold demeanor, says "There is something...but...it's being taken care of."

Mary gives Laurent a funny look, realizing something. "This man IS in danger, isn't he?" Laurent sighs and says "Look, this request to have this man tracked comes from me, not Rambaldi."

A confused Mary asks "I guess that explains why I'm talking to you and not him..." Laurent sighs and says "I've heard whispers of some disturbing developments that have taken place...developments that could threaten life on Elysium as we know it."

Mary curiously asks "What developments?" Laurent replies "It's rumored there might be portals to Hell."

Mary's jaw goes agape. "Oh my goodness...you mean, anyone from Hell could just waltz right in to Elysium?" Laurent nods and says "I'm afraid so. But, these are just rumors at this point...but rumors that appear to have some weight behind them."

Mary looks troubled now. "This man you want me to follow certainly has enemies in Hell..." Laurent nods and says "Yes, he does. That's why his protection is important. Just track him for now. If something develops...let me know immediately. In the meantime, just keep going about your business as you normally would."

Mary cracks a small smile and says "I will. You have my word. Merry Christmas, Laurent." Laurent cracks a small smile and says "Merry Christmas, Mary. Farewell."

Laurent then disappears. Mary turns and looks at the casserole with a look of concern on her face. She knows Laurent is a mysterious and calculated man, and knows there's more to this task than meets the eye.

Finally, she just sighs and says "Gee, thanks for the Christmas present, Laurent..."

Mary then picks up the casserole and disappears with it. She reappears in San Felipe, in front of Tom and Nadia's house to join them and the rest of her family for Christmas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney Bristow's house (Earth), later that night<strong>_

Sydney Bristow finishes putting away the leftovers from their Christmas dinner.

She's in her new house on the beach. Michael Vaughn and their daughter Isabelle are in the living room, watching a movie together.

Isabelle is now 6 years old. Her hair is long and brown, just like her mother's. Facially, she looks a lot like Vaughn. Her personality is more laid back than Maria's, her half-sister in the afterlife.

Vaughn looks as he always has, only he has a much more laid-back demeanor about him nowadays. He's now a French teacher in school and has much less to worry about nowadays.

Sydney is also very relaxed nowadays as well and looks great for someone that has had two kids. Her son Jack is about a year old and is sleeping peacefully in his nursery room.

Sydney closes the refrigerator door and looks out at the living room. She smiles, seeing Vaughn and Isabelle enjoying a movie together. She finally breaks their concentration by saying "Michael, I have to make a phone call in the bedroom."

Vaughn turns from the couch and gives Sydney a headnod, but doesn't say anything. He knows that what she said is really code that she's about to start her weekly chat with Tom and Nadia from the afterlife. Sydney hasn't told Isabelle that she talks to dead people...for the obvious reasons.

Sydney walks down the hallway and closes the door. She sits on the edge of the bed, takes a deep breath, and says "Ok, I'm here."

Nadia is the first to chime in, her voice coming through as if it were filtered. _"Merry Christmas, Sydney!"_ Sydney smiles wide at the sound of her sister. "Merry Christmas, Nadia! Is Tom there?" Tom quickly responds _"Like I'd miss our weekly chat! What kind of brother-in-law do you take me for?"_

Sydney laughs. Tom and Nadia's voices come through just fine, but are not directional. They sound like they're in her head.

Still, Sydney seems confident about Tom and Nadia's whereabouts. Even though she can't see them, she looks forward, with her eyes going left and right as if Tom and Nadia were sitting in chairs in front of her.

In reality, they are. But she can't see them.

Nadia asks _"How was your Christmas?"_ Sydney happily replies "Great! Thank you so much for the suggestion to get Isabelle a Leapfrog! She loved it!" Nadia laughs and replies _"You're welcome! Maria loves hers, too!"_

Sydney shakes her head in astonishment. "It's just so amazing that what exists here exists where you two are. I just wish I could see you two..." Tom says _"I know you do. It almost seems unfair that we can still see you, but you can't see us."_

Sydney smiles a bit and says "I'm just happy I can still talk to you guys at all. I wonder how Rambaldi made that possible...you two said before that not everyone in Elysium has the ability to communicate with the afterlife." Nadia replies _"I always found that curious as well. Milo's interesting...he's so open and friendly, but yet, there's a side of him that's closed off to the world. He won't tell us what he did to our genetics to make us communicate with you." _Tom snickers and says _"And speaking of strange, there's my ancestor Laurent L'Andre. I can honestly say that man scares me."_

Sydney raises her eyebrows. "Who is this guy I'm speaking to? Tom Falk is scared of another man?" Tom laughs and says _"Yeah, yeah. But, many years down the road, when you're with us in Elysium, you'll know what I'm talking about when you meet Laurent, and you'll understand why Rambaldi keeps him around as his assistant. I have never met a man as icy as him."_

Nadia then decides it's time to change the subject. _"How's your father been doing?"_ Sydney sighs and looks down. "He looked like he was really struggling tonight. I really wish he'd see a doctor, he's not been himself this past week."

Tom asks _"What are his symptoms?"_ Sydney just shrugs. "Like he'd tell me! He just looks like he's got a bad headache all the time. I saw him stumble a bit when he was walking around...even Isabelle noticed. I'm really worried."

Nadia asks _"Does he seem stressed out about something?"_ Sydney shakes her head. "See, that's the thing...he's retired and he doesn't have anything to be stressed out about! I haven't seen him like this since what went down with him and Doctor Liddell before the Sovogda mission."

Nadia then says _"I'll check up on him when I get a free moment. Now I'm worried, too."_ Sydney sighs and says "I'm sorry, I shouldn't lay my problems on you..." Nadia cuts her off quickly. _"No, it's ok. You know what I think about Jack. I care about him, too."_

Sydney nods, then realizes something...something in Nadia's voice. "How are YOU doing?" Nadia dismissively says _"I'm fine, why do you ask?"_

Sydney gets a concerned look on her face. "I know from talking to you all these years when something is bothering you. I can tell in your voice." Nadia says nothing, but Tom does after a few seconds of silence. _"Elysium business. Nothing you need to be concerned about."_

Sydney folds her arms and doesn't but Tom's words. "You're talking about your roles with the consulting and orphanages?" Nadia then says _"Sydney, there are SO many kids in Elysium without homes to go to or any direction, and there's so few people willing to help, and it's just...I don't know what to do anymore."_

Sydney then says "This was Rambaldi's idea, maybe you should talk to him about what to do. I just find it hard to believe that there's people suffering in the afterlife...I thought it was supposed to be this wonderful place..." Tom then says _"Elysium is whatever you want it to be. My counseling program helps grown people who understand that philosophy live to their potential and in peace. But I can't explain or show an infant child what I can an adult, especially a child that was just a fetus or died right after childbirth and has no one to go to. I really wish people here would get the stick out of their asses here and adopt."_

Nadia then says _"We've thought about adopting ourselves..." _Tom then cuts her off. _ "...but we have enough on our plate with Maria. The people I have a problem with are mainly the people who had no children or who's children are still on Earth. There are no pets in Elysium, and I would think they would appreciate a companion...someone to care for and love. But I guess I'm asking too much."_

Sydney then asks "Tom, how's your counseling program going?" Tom confidently replies _"Fine. My Storm Crew friends handle their regions very well and report to me. Our method of counsel appears to be working. It helps keep the peace and removes tension from new arrivals who don't know what to do, why they're here, or how to act."_

Sydney smiles and says "I have to admit, I never saw you as a great messenger of peace!" Tom laughs and says _"What I'm doing is so rewarding...it helps me forget what a rotten bastard I was in the CIA." _

Nadia laughs a bit and says _"Well, Elysium is where people go to get a second chance to do it right after all..." _Tom then says _"...and I think we're both doing a good job there." _Sydney laughs and says "I can just tell...you two seem to really be at peace."

Before Tom or Nadia can respond, Sydney hears a knock at her bedroom door. "Mommy, come watch the movie with us!" Sydney smiles at the door, then turns back to where Tom and Nadia would be. "I guess I should get going." Tom says _"Of course. It's nice to talk to you again, Syd. Merry Christmas."_ Sydney says "Merry Christmas, Tom."

Nadia then says _"I'll see if I can check up on Jack tomorrow. I'll let you know what I see."_ Sydney rolls her eyes and says "Don't startle me like you always do, sis! Wait until I'm seated...you always make me jump when you talk to me out of nowhere!"

Nadia laughs and says _"I'll wait until you're settled, I promise!"_ Sydney smiles wide and says "Have a good night, it was good talking to you." Tom and Nadia both say _"You too."_

Sydney then gets up and opens up the bedroom door and sees Isabelle still standing there. Innocently, Isabelle asks "Who was on the phone, mommy?" Sydney just smiles and says "Just some old friends, Isabelle. Now, let's go watch the movie!"

Isabelle holds out her hand and Sydney grabs it. And then, Isabelle leads Sydney back down the hallway towards the living room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles (Elysium)<strong>_

Mary Falk sits in her car, which is parked on the street in a pretty nice neighborhood that is a perfect replica of the real neighborhood on Earth.

It's about 1 in the morning and Mary is a little tired. Since she chose to live her life in Elysium like a normal person would, she feels fatigue because of a lack of sleep.

Mary takes a look around her. She's in the only car parked on the street. There are other cars parked in driveways down the street. There is no one walking around.

She looks in her rearview mirrors and sees nothing going on as well.

It's quiet and still...just like it should be at this time of night.

Mary leans back in her seat a bit and keeps staring at a house across the street from hers. This is the house that she was told to be at. This would be where the man she was asked to track would appear, and she had to be ready.

She starts thinking about the Christmas get-together at her son and daughter-in-law's house earlier that day. She noted how stressed and unsettled Nadia seemed about the orphanage problems. She feels bad for her. She knows how passionate Nadia feels about the orphans in Elysium, seeing as she was one herself.

And then, there was her conversation with Laurent L'Andre before she showed up with the green bean casserole. She knows when Laurent sees smoke, there's usually fire.

As the thoughts continue to stream in her mind, she doesn't realize that she's slowly...starting...to drift...away...

She slowly closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Little did she know, if she only stayed awake just a few minutes longer, she would have seen that the man she was supposed to track would have appeared...right where Laurent said he would.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney Bristow's home (Earth)<strong>_

Sydney is startled awake from her bed by her phone ringing.

She quickly turns on the bedside lamp and picks up the phone. As Vaughn stirs awake, he looks over and sees it's 1:10 in the morning.

Sydney puts the phone to her ear and asks "Hello?" Vaughn looks over and wonders who would be calling at this time in the morning.

Suddenly, Sydney gasps and puts her hand to her mouth. Tears start pouring out of her eyes almost immediately and she has a look on her face like her worst nightmare just came true.

With her hand trembling, she reaches over and puts the phone back on it's cradle and starts openly sobbing.

Vaughn, now extremely concerned, puts a hand on Sydney's shoulder and asks "What's wrong? Who was it?"

Sydney sits up and rests her back on the headboard and slowly composes herself enough to talk.

With her face saturated with tears, she looks at Vaughn and says "That was...that was the emergency room doctor at the hospital..." Sydney then starts crying again. Vaughn intently asks "Sydney, what happened?"

Sydney leans her head back and takes a deep breath, then looks back at Vaughn and says "My father's dead!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Ch 3: Everybody Cries

**EVERYBODY CRIES**

* * *

><p>"<em>Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one." -<em>Albert Einstein

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles (Elysium)<strong>_

"This can't be happening."

These words were not said out loud. They were said in the mind of Jack Bristow as he stood outside the doorway to his own house in the middle of the night.

How did he get here? It's nighttime, which sounds about right. It's a nice night out, which also sounds about right. Jack is in his white shirt and shorts, his usual sleep attire, and that sounds right as well.

But his last memory before suddenly appearing outside his front door was closing his eyes and falling asleep in his own bed. That was after seeing his daughter Sydney, his son-in-law Michael Vaughn, and his grandkids Isabelle and Jack. They live on the beach west of Santa Barbara, about an hour from his home. Jack strongly remembers driving back with a massive headache that no painkiller could chase.

"Maybe this is a dream."

As he thinks those words in his head, Jack looks around and starts realizing that everything is where it should be, but there's a blue tint to everything he sees. It seems so real...but it's not. At first he feels completely dumbfounded, but then he just accepts it.

"This has to be a dream...albeit, a vivid dream."

That appears to satisfy Jack. As a man who's always believed in projecting a strong image of self-control, he accepts that this isn't a big deal and now he has the good fortune of being able to control his dream.

Or so he thinks.

Jack spins around and soaks in his surroundings. The street he lives on looks oddly barren. Usually, there's a few cars parked on the street and in their driveways. However, there isn't any signs of human life around him besides his own...

...and a blonde woman in a car across the street.

Jack walks towards the street a bit and squints his eyes as he looks at the car. It's a black Ford Taurus with no special markings or anything of the sort. The windows aren't even tinted. He looks at the woman a little more and notices something strange about her.

She's sleeping.

Jack keeps his typical poker face, but can't help but wonder why a woman is sleeping in her car in the middle of the night on his street. It's a woman he can't recognize, but a woman who doesn't look homeless or down on her luck or anything of the sort. She isn't dressed in a business suit or a hobo outfit. In fact, it looks like she's in a white dress of some sort. Jack starts wondering why this woman is appearing in his dream...

_SLAM!_

Jack quickly turns back to his house. He just heard his back door slam shut. He quickly starts running towards the back of his two story house and spots a couple people in black running towards the woods.

Jack yells "HEY!" as he gives chase, but the people just keep on running. Jack's not in the best of shape since entering retirement a few years ago and he was never exactly a sprinter.

The two figures disappear into the woods and Jack slows to a stop. He loses track of the figures in the woods. When he does, he turns around and sees his back door is open. He starts to walk towards the back door, but stops when he hears the sound of the car from across the street starting up.

He walks back towards the front of the house and sees the black Ford Taurus screech off down the street. Apparently, the woman in that car has woken up. Was she a part of this?

Jack closes his eyes and remembers what the woman looked like...her hair, her face, her dress, her car. Now, he's got the profile of the woman in his head in case he sees her...

"Wait a second...this is a dream."

Jack murmurs those words out in disbelief. For a dream...this sure feels real.

* * *

><p>Mary Falk also heard the crash of the door and jolted awake. She watched as Jack gave chase towards these two black figures running from the back of his house. She watched as Jack stopped giving chase and, as he stopped to catch his breath, realized those figures were getting away.<p>

Quickly forgetting her fatigue that caused her to nod off and fall asleep, and seeing as Jack doesn't appear to be in any more danger, she turns on her car and screeches down the road to give chase.

Mary gets to the next intersection and makes a left and goes down two blocks until she reaches an intersection where she finally makes another left turn, her tires squealing as she rounds the corner.

As Mary turns on the street, she sees the two black figures emerge from the woods from a half block away. The figures get into a car of their own that's parked on the street and speed off.

Mary decides to continue the chase at high speed. She presses down on the gas pedal a little more as the car in front of her starts to speed ahead.

She studies the back window and sees a third person in the backseat turn at her quickly. Mary doesn't get a good look at the person's face before the person turns again. She watches the person reach forward with both arms and touch the two figures in the front seat on their shoulders.

A couple seconds later, the three people in the car disappear. The car veers off the street and runs into a tree at about 40 miles an hour, smashing the front end to bits.

Mary slams the brakes and her car comes to a stop next to the wrecked car. She quickly gets out of her car and runs up to the wrecked car to examine the damage.

She looks inside the car and discovers no trace of a single human being in the car. She quickly realizes that whoever the person in the backseat was...he or she knows how to teleport, but the two others didn't.

Suddenly, thoughts start to race through her mind. Crime doesn't really exist in Elysium. She hasn't been in a high speed chase involving questionable people since she was alive and working with Bill Vaughn in the real world, trying to protect her son Tom Falk as well as her now-daughter-in-law Nadia Santos from their fates in Rambaldi's prophecy.

"What is going on?"

Those are the only words that Mary can process in her mind at the moment as she looks in the driver's side front window, looking for any signs of evidence. A quick scan inside reveals nothing.

Soon, she realizes that she can't linger here very long because it might raise suspicion should anyone be inhabiting the homes around her. She needs to leave...but where is she going to go?

She should check on Jack, but then thinks better of it. Mary saw Jack Bristow in action in real life when Tom worked with him. She knows he'd probably suspect her of being with whoever these black figures where. And since he's a new arrival in Elysium, she knows he needs to be eased into the ways of the afterlife, so she decides that dealing with Jack at this point would not be the best idea.

Mary lets out a deep sigh and realizes where she needs to go. She needs answers from Laurent L'Andre, the man who sent her on this task.

She closes her eyes and teleports away from the scene of the accident.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenay, France (Elysium)<strong>_

Time zones still are in effect in Elysium and it is now daytime in this remote east-central French village that looks like as it did in the 1400's. It's as if Mary also jumped back in time as well as location.

Mary appears in the field outside a quaint little cottage that is set away from the village. The cottage sits on a nice, green open field, with wildflowers in bloom all around her. The picturesque setting reveals hills off in the distance and even the white, snow-covered top of a mountain very far off beyond the hills.

But Mary isn't here for the scenery. She's there for answers.

A gust of wind blows her dress as she starts marching towards the front door of the cottage. She's in a foul mood, partly from the adrenaline from the chase she was just in and partly because she hasn't had much sleep at all.

Mary reaches the wooden front door and gives it a few hard pounds with her right fist. The scowl on her face looks eerily reminiscent of the scowl that her son Tom would form when he was in a foul mood himself.

After a few impatient seconds, a short, diminutive black-haired woman answers the front door with a wide, yet concerned smile on her face. In a very noticeable French accent, she says "Marie! Vous regardez bouleversé, ce qui semble être le problème? (Mary! You look upset, what seems to be wrong?)"

Mary, unamused at the bubbliness of the woman she's conversing with, flatly replies "Où est Laurent, Michelle? (Where is Laurent, Michelle?)"

Before Michelle can answer, we hear a familiar-sounding male French accent come from inside the house. "Michelle, l'intérieur de la maison, j'ai besoin d'un mot avec Marie seule. (Michelle, inside the house, I need a word with Mary alone.)"

Michelle just nods her head, knowing better than to question her husband. As Michelle backs away, we see Laurent emerge. For the first time, we see him without his trademark off-white robe and instead, he is wearing a wool sleeveless blue shirt and cotton white pants that are cut off below the knees. He looks comfortable...if not modest in appearance.

Laurent, noticing Mary's fuming face, steps outside and closes the front door. Once the door is shut, he turns back to Mary and, in a somewhat concerned tone, asks "What happened?"

Mary takes a deep, frustrated breath and says "There were two people at Jack's house when he arrived." Laurent asks "Who were they?" Mary quickly snaps "You tell me." Laurent gives her a funny look and asks "How would I know?"

Mary folds her arms and says "Because you knew a lot more than you were letting on when you assigned me to be Jack's personal stalker. These people bolted and got in a car. A third person was in the back of the car and, while they were driving away, was able to teleport all three of them away."

Laurent lets out a sigh and says "So, they know how to teleport..."

Mary angrily gets in Laurent's face and, not intimidated one bit by the fact that Laurent is much bigger and much more cold-blooded than she is, yells "WHO ARE THEY?" Laurent coolly replies "I don't know exactly, but these might be visitors from Hell."

Mary shakes her head in disbelief, then reforms her snarl. "What all do you know? TELL ME!" But before Laurent can answer, they hear a man with an Italian accent ask "I'd like to know as well."

Mary turns around quickly and Laurent looks over her shoulder. They both see that Milo Rambaldi has appeared and has a very inquisitive look on his face.

Laurent, a little despondent that Rambaldi is here, says "Milo...I did not know you were coming." Rambaldi casually starts walking up to Mary and Laurent and says "You should know by now that I am far from conventional...I tend to get an honest answer out of someone when they're surprised to see me. And I see that worked, because I just learned you disobeyed my orders."

Mary curiously asks "How long have you been standing there?" Rambaldi cracks a wry smirk and says "Long enough to know that Laurent sent you on a task that was meant for him." Laurent, not doing a good job of hiding his frustration at being caught red-handed, says "I just returned from a meeting with my contacts researching the portals. There has been a development."

Rambaldi just grunts a bit, his way of a non-committal acknowledgment of Laurent's whereabouts. "You were about to say something to your blood relative about who 'these people' could be. Maybe now would be a good time to fill Mary in."

Laurent folds his arms and says "One of my contacts from Il Credo Divino (Italian for 'The Divine Creed') spotted some suspicious figures in black yesterday. They hid their face in a black mask and hood, unseen to the world." Mary asks "Where did your contact find these people?"

Laurent replies "They were spotted in Novosibirsk, Russia. They were boarding a plane." Rambaldi, connecting some dots in his mind, says "And now three figures in black were spotted in Los Angeles..." Laurent shakes his head, cutting Milo off. "The ones my contact spotted were heading for the Vatican."

Rambaldi forms a look of deep concern on his face. "The Popes...the Elysian Council..." Laurent says "We don't know anything about their intentions, and it did not appear to my informant that they were aware they were being tracked." Mary says "Of course not, your Creed allies are masters of disguise..."

Laurent looks at Mary and says "This is no time for flattery. There is a concern here." Rambaldi intently nods and says "Ok. I will order the Vatican guard to be on high alert. What about these 'portals'?"

Laurent gives Milo a funny look. "What about the Elysian Council? Shouldn't there be more security..." Rambaldi shakes his head dismissively. "Our location is known only to a handful of people. This stays a secret. There is no need to raise concern with the other council members. We can handle this internally amongst ourselves."

Mary folds his arms and asks "Now, about these portals..." Laurent shakes his head and says "No word on their location. But, you'd have to have a good reason to be in Siberia, and hiding a portal in the remote woods of Siberia would be what I would do. However, finding this portal could be like finding a needle in a..."

Mary intently says "We should send search parties..." Rambaldi cuts her off. "...and tell the citizens of Elysium that there is a threat on their lives? Absolutely not. We need to let the people of Elysium continue to live in peace and without fear unless it is absolutely necessary. The people don't even know they can die here if they get a blow to the head!" Mary lets out a defeated sigh and hangs her head. She knows arguing with Rambaldi on this topic is pointless.

Laurent asks "Where is Jack Bristow?" Rambaldi's ears perk up. "Is Jack under duress?" Mary looks at Rambaldi and says "Two people shrouded in black were in his house. They must have saw Jack and bailed. He gave chase for a bit, then stopped and looked out of breath. That's the last I saw of him before I went after the figures myself."

Laurent frustratedly asks "And you just left Jack alone? What if there were more of them?" Mary looks at Laurent and says "Jack saw me as I took off, and he'd suspect me of being with them. I had to figure out if you knew anything more. Plus, he's a new arrival, he hasn't been through counseling yet. He needs to be eased into Elysium."

Rambaldi forms a look on his face like he just formed an idea. "Nadia was supposed to see me later about the orphanage problem, and usually Tom accompanies her. Mary...Laurent...go to Jack's house, but give him a few hours to rest, he should still be sleepy like he was from Earth. Bring him to my office. I'll handle the rest." Mary asks "What if he gets aggressive towards us?" Laurent cracks his knuckles before Rambaldi can answer and says "I will handle that."

Rambaldi snickers and sarcastically says "That's awfully sweet of you, Laurent, but let Mary do the talking. We want Jack to be our ally...he might be helpful in squashing a problem our unwanted guests from Hell might cause. Let Mary do the sweet-talking...but be ready, Laurent, should Jack get a little feisty. We do need him in one piece for when Tom counsels him."

Laurent gives Rambaldi a headnod and looks down at Mary. "You look tired." Mary nods and says "I haven't gotten much sleep." Laurent nods and says "We will do this around noon his time. Get some sleep, I will meet you at your house."

Mary nods approvingly and says "Alright. I will see you then." Mary then closes her eyes and disappears as she teleports back home.

Rambaldi forms a confident smirk on his face as he walks to the front door and knocks. Laurent follows behind as Michelle opens the door and beams a large smile. "Milo!" Rambaldi then starts sniffing something in the air. "Est-ce que…canelé est que je suis une odeur? (Is that... canelés I am smelling?)"

Michelle giggles and says "Vous avez encore un faible pour les pâtisseries...entrez! (You still have a weakness for pastries...come on in!)" Rambaldi forms a wide, cracked smile and says "J'ai toujours apprécié votre hospitalité, Michelle. (I always appreciate your hospitality, Michelle.)"

Rambaldi looks up at Laurent, who just gives him a light chuckle over his boss's weakness to pastries. Rambaldi then steps into the little cottage to enjoy his dessert.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tom and Nadia's home, San Felipe (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia stands behind her 5 year old daughter Maria, brushing her long, straight black hair as she sits patiently in front of her mirror in her bedroom.

Maria looks like an absolute doll, with her face all done up in makeup and red lipstick on her lips, blue ribbons in her hair, and looking splendid in a cute blue dress. She looks like she's going to a formal gathering of some sort, but she has other plans.

She's got to impress a boy.

Nadia, who's in a casual shirt and jeans, stops brushing and, happily looking at her daughter's face in the mirror, says "There! You look so gorgeous!" Maria giggles and says "Thanks mommy! Do you think Emilio will like me?"

Nadia laughs a bit and says "He'll be so amazed at how you look! Trust me!" Maria stands up from her chair and says "Good! I can't wait to see him!"

"OH COME ON, WHERE'S THE PENALTY?" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, REF?"

Nadia and Maria's smiles erase at the yelling coming from the living room. Maria looks up at Nadia and, with an angry scowl on her face, says "They're not using their inside voices, mommy!" Nadia looks down and, trying to hide her laughter, says "No, they're not! Come on, let's go talk to your father and uncle."

Maria runs out of the room and Nadia quickly walks out behind her.

Maria runs down the hallway and into the living room, where Tom Falk and Eddie Falk are watching a hockey game on TV. Tom's leaning forward in his recliner while Eddie is leaning forward on the couch, both facing the TV and not paying her any attention. That last fact irritates her more.

"HEY!"

Eddie and Tom quickly look over and see an angry Maria standing there with her hands on her hips. As Tom pauses the DVR, Maria yells "YOU TWO USE YOUR INSIDE VOICES!"

Tom looks over at his brother Eddie and, trying to hide his laughter, says "She's right. We broke the rules." Eddie smirks back and then looks at Maria and says "We're sorry. But this referee is just killing us!" Maria forms a small smile through her angry face and says "It better not happen again, or I'll send you to your room!"

Eddie looks back over at Tom as Nadia emerges from the hallway and sarcastically says "Boy, your daughter is strict!" Tom smirks and says "She learned from the best." Nadia snickers a bit and says "Yeah, she learned from ME!"

Tom looks back at Nadia with feign disgust and says "What's that supposed to mean?" Nadia shakes her head as she folds her arms and says "You and your mother let Maria get away with anything! If it weren't for me..." Eddie, deciding to stick up for his admonished brother, changes the subject. "If it weren't for her wonderful mother, Maria wouldn't look so nice today!"

Maria excitedly hops up and down and says "Thanks Uncle Eddie!" Tom looks back at Maria with a smile and says "Yeah, you look fantastic! Did you tell your mommy thanks?" Before Maria can answer, Nadia happily says "Yes she did, Tom! She was very thankful that I could help her look good today!"

Tom looks up at Nadia and asks "She's just going to hang out at the orphanage while we're gone, right?" Nadia nods and says "Right, but she really wanted to look good today." Nadia then looks at Maria and says "Tell daddy why you had mommy help you today!"

As Tom looks back at her, Maria gets red in the face and mumbles "I don't know..." Nadia laughs a bit and says "Come on, Maria! You wanted to look good for someone..." Eddie, getting the hint, says "Did you meet a boy at the orphanage, Maria?"

Maria just nods but doesn't say anything, still hanging her head and still blushing as she rocks back and forth nervously. Tom smirks and says "You wanted to look good for Emilio, right?" Maria looks up shyly at Tom and says "Uh-huuuuh..." Eddie asks Nadia "Who's Emilio?"

Before Nadia can answer, the front door opens, and a tall, slender, and rather attractive woman in her early 20's enters. She has medium-long black hair, just a little shorter than Nadia's, and has a big smile on her face as she's dressed in a red tank top and jeans. As she walks in, Eddie looks at her like he's just seen an angel.

Nadia walks up to the woman and says "Julieta! It's so good to see you!" Julieta beams as she embraces Nadia. The childhood friends from Argentina trade a couple cordial kisses on the cheek. As they kiss, Eddie leans in and whispers in Tom's ear "That never gets old." Tom looks at Eddie with a funny look, but doesn't say anything. He's starting to realize Julieta does something...weird to Eddie.

Julieta releases the hug and, in an accent and throaty voice similar to Nadia's, says "It's so good to see you as always, Naddy!" Maria then runs over and hugs Julieta's leg. "Hi Julieta!" Julieta bends over and hugs Maria back and warmly says "Hi Maria, you look so beautiful today!"

Eddie, taking an opportunity to talk to the apparent woman of his dreams, says "Yeah, Julieta, apparently my little niece has an eye on a boy at your orphanage!" Julieta looks up surprised and says "She dressed up for Emilio?" Maria confidently says "Uh-huuuuh!" Julieta lets out a surprised chuckle and looks back down at Maria. "That's so sweet of you, Maria! He's been looking forward to seeing you today!"

Eddie asks to no one in particular "So, who is this Emilio kid, and why does my niece like him so much?" Julieta responds with a smile "He just arrived a couple weeks ago at the orphanage. He's this sweet little boy, but he's SO shy! That didn't stop Maria from hanging out with him, though..." Maria giggles and says "He's niiiice and he's fuuuun..."

Julieta puts a hand on Maria's shoulder and says "She's really helped bring him out of his shell. They're so fun together!" Maria looks up at Nadia and asks "Can I stay with Emilio and the orphans for dinner?"

Nadia raises her eyebrows surprised and looks over at Tom, who shrugs and says "Fine by me." Tom then forms a playful smile and says "Besides...gives me and you a chance at a quiet dinner...just the two of us..." Nadia smirks at the prospect of a quiet dinner with her husband and tells Julieta "If that would be alright with you, Maria can stay with the orphans for dinner."

Julieta laughs and says "Maria is always welcome at the orphanage! I'll drop her off around 8, ok?" Nadia smiles wide and says "That'd be great, thanks!" Julieta looks down at Maria and says "Come on, Emilio's waiting!" Maria lets out a "YAAY!" and heads for the front door.

As Julieta waves bye to everyone, Eddie says "Hey Julieta...you, um, look nice today." Julieta looks back at him with a flattered smile and says "Thanks! I like your shirt!" Eddie looks down at his tar heel blue polo shirt and smiles as he looks back up and says "I'll wear it more often now, thanks!" Julieta laughs and says "Good idea! Bye, Eddie!" Eddie gives her a sheepish wave and says "Take care, Julieta."

Julieta then walks out the front door with Maria leading the way.

Eddie then forces his hands into his pockets and timidly says "I guess you two have to be going..." Tom looks at Eddie with a strange look on his face and asks "Are you ok?"

As Nadia laughs a bit, Eddie bashfully says "I don't know what it is about Julieta...I'm not usually like this..." Tom rolls his eyes and says "Yeah, no shit! It's not like she's the Pope!" Eddie punches Tom in the shoulder and says "I know that, you ass!"

Nadia playfully tells Eddie "You know, if you just asked her out..." Eddie shakes his head quickly and says "I can't." Tom fires back "Why not? Think she'd turn you down?" Eddie shakes his head quickly again and says "It's not that...look, I don't want to talk about it now. You guys have to be going. I think Dad wanted me to help cut firewood with him and he's probably waiting for me. I'll see ya'll later."

Tom gives Eddie a poundhug and says "Yeah, we'll talk later. We have to finish watching the game!" Eddie laughs and says "Yeah, we do, don't we? We only got through a period!"

Nadia then gives Eddie a hug and whispers into his ear "I think Julieta likes you. She'd probably love to go out with you." Eddie just lets out a disappointed sigh as he releases the hug, but says nothing about that. Instead, he just says "Take care you two."

Then, Eddie disappears as he teleports to Bunker, Missouri to help cut firewood with his dad.

Nadia looks at Tom a little concerned and asks "Why is he so bothered about Julieta? They like each other, but did you see how defeated and disappointed he looked just now?" Tom nods and says "I think I know what's bugging him. I'll talk to him later about it. You ready to go see Rambaldi?"

Nadia nods and says "Yeah, I hope he hears me out about the orphans..." Tom gives her a reassuring smile and says "I hope so, too. If push comes to shove, I can help you out and have Matt Aguero take over the counseling reigns. Handing orphans seems like a much bigger job than newcomers and I feel bad that I can't help..."

Nadia wraps her arms around Tom's neck and says "You help me by being here for me and loving me like you do." Tom leans down and gives Nadia a kiss on the lips and says "I still love you more than you'll ever know." Nadia smiles wide as she grabs Tom's hand and says "I know you do, and I love you too. Now, let's go."

Nadia closes her eyes and teleports her and Tom out of the house. Little did either one of them know what was going on while all of that was taking place...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles (Elysium)<strong>_

"_The number you are trying to dial has been disconnected or is no longer..."_

Jack Bristow slams the phone back into it's cradle on the kitchen wall. He's been trying to call or text Sydney all morning, but when he calls he gets that message he just heard and when he emails her, it tells him that her email address doesn't exist.

It's been a few hours since Jack arrived in Elysium and he still has no idea what is going on. Everyone he knows that is alive is unreachable where he is at.

Oh, and everything is still in a blue tint, and that is really starting to bug him.

His house is otherwise just as he left it on Earth, including his clothes. He's found the time to put on his favorite polo shirt and khakis...the only things that still feel normal to him.

As he stands leaning on the wall trying to make sense of his predicament, he hears a knock on his front door.

He immediately grows suspicious, are those people in black back to finish the job? Regardless, he knows he should be ready for anything and has plenty of weapons at his disposal.

Jack quickly walks over to a kitchen drawer and opens it up and reaches in...and grabs nothing. Normally, he'd have a gun in the drawer, but it's not there.

The front door knocks again. Jack walks out of the kitchen and starts digging into his couch cushions, looking for another gun.

Again, he comes up empty.

The front door knocks again, this time a little stronger and this time accompanied by a worried woman's voice: "Jack Bristow? Are you ok in there?"

The voice doesn't sound threatening at all. Could be just deception or it could be a concerned neighbor.

Jack does spot a golf club that he always kept next to his front door. He quickly walks over to the club and grabs it. He takes a deep breath and quickly flings open the door, then clutches the club tightly and ready to swing at what ever is on the other side..

He immediately sees two people standing in the front door: Mary Falk, a medium-length blonde hair, blue eyed woman who stands about 5'5 and is dressed in a basic shirt and jeans, and Laurent L'Andre, who is dressed in his trademark off-white hooded robe. Jack immediately notes that this man in the robe looks a lot like Tom Falk, only noticeably taller and sporting a goatee.

Seeing as they're not jumping out at him in anger, Jack asks "Who are you two?" Mary replies "I am Mary Falk." The name immediately rings a bell in Jack's mind. "Tom Falk's mother?" Mary nods and simply says "Yes."

Laurent, in his usual cold, sullen voice, says "And I am Laurent L'Andre, loyal apprentice to Milo Rambaldi." Jack tilts his head a bit, surprised at the notion of speaking to two dead people. "You two are dead. How am I talking to you?"

Mary blankly replies "That depends on your definition of 'dead'." Jack quickly fires back "I don't know any other meaning of the word 'dead' besides 'dead'. You two are no longer among the living. Why am I talking to you two?"

In a very calm voice, Mary says "Put down the golf club, Jack." Jack quickly asks "Why?" Mary fires back "Because we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you." Laurent then says "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already." Mary closes her eyes in shame and looks up at her cold-blooded ancestor with a somewhat irritated look. Laurent pays her no mind as he stares down Jack.

Jack studies Mary's face a bit. While Mary projects a strong image, Jack believes her when she says she's here to help. There's no signs of anger or hate in her face towards him. In fact, she's been quite calm.

He then looks up at Laurent's cold face. Jack can't help but worry about this tall, intimidating man, but he's also noticed that Laurent has not made an ill move towards him and has also been rather calm. And he believes Laurent when he said he could kill Jack if he wanted.

Jack looks down and drops the club. As it hits the floor, Jack looks back up at Mary and says "Ok, I've done what you asked. What is going on?" Mary takes a deep breath and says "You died. You're in Elysium now."

Jack's mouth opens a bit in surprise. He turns away and digests what she just said, then down at the ground. "I can't be dead...I'm in my home..." Mary calmly says "Yes, you are. Everything that exists on Earth, with some exceptions, exists in Elysium. You cannot converse with the people you left behind, and guns are not allowed to be carried over into Elysium, but Elysium is designed to be a copy of Earth."

Jack closes his eyes tightly as he fights the emotions that are starting to swell up in him. Mary and Laurent watch as Jack's eyes start to water a bit. Jack puts his hand over his face and, with his voice cracking a bit, says "Excuse me for a moment."

Jack turns away and heads back into his house to grab a tissue. He's not one to let his emotions break out like that, but the fact that he's not going to see his grandkids grow up or see his daughter Sydney until they die is really hurting him. He always dreamed of playing catch with his grandson or giving Isabelle feedback on her singing, but that's no longer possible, and that's killing him inside.

Everything that has happened since Jack suddenly appeared on his doorstep makes sense to him now. The fact he can't contact Sydney and the lack of guns in his house...he now realizes he is indeed dead.

Jack lets out a loud sniffle, which Mary and Laurent hear from the doorstep. Mary has a somber look at first...then a smirk as she turns to Laurent. "I'll take my 5 bucks, now." Laurent gives her a blank look, then reaches into a pocket and hands Mary a bill. As he does, he grudgingly says "Jack is a hard man...crying is not in his nature."

Mary pockets the bill and flatly says "Everybody cries the moment they realize they're dead." Laurent sighs and says "I don't know how your son does it." Mary looks up at Laurent and asks "Does what?" Laurent coldly replies "Put up with all the crying and sorrow in his counseling sessions."

Mary says nothing as Jack reemerges to the front door. Keeping his composure this time, Jack says "Sorry about that. I should have guessed I wasn't dreaming. What happened to me...how did I die?" Laurent replies "I can investigate a little later. All I know is that you were to arrive via natural causes."

Jack asks "What do you mean 'investigate'?" Laurent replies "We have the ability to see what's going on in Earth. We cannot interact with anything on Earth, but we can witness things as they happen in real time. That includes overseeing someone's autopsy. I will provide you an answer when I get it."

Jack looks over at Mary. "You, Tom, Nadia, Irina...you all had the ability to communicate with each other...why can't everyone do that?" Mary replies "I'm not the one you should ask." Laurent looks down at Mary, then back at Jack. "Rambaldi made a genetic modification to my DNA as well as Aleksander Derevko's DNA. I don't know how he knew how to make the modifications. Even though I am his apprentice and bodyguard, he does not tell me everything."

Jack sighs, looks around for a bit, then looks back at Mary and asks "So, how does all of this work?" Mary thinks about what Jack could have meant by that question, then says "Assuming you mean how does Elysium work, I'm also not the best person for that."

Jack, growing a little impatient at the lack of answers he's getting, irritatedly asks "Then who do I speak to?" Mary replies "My son and Rambaldi. They're both waiting for you."

Jack curiously asks "Where are they?" Mary replies "Rambaldi's villa in Italy. We're late, we should be going." Jack forms a confused look and says "It'll take us hours..." Mary shakes her head and smirks. "Nope. Take my hand."

Mary grabs Jack's hand with her right hand and goes to grab Laurent's hand, but he instead backs away and says "I think I will investigate Jack's death now. Maybe I can have an answer for you soon."

Laurent then disappears before Jack's eyes. Jack raises an eyebrow at that. Mary smirks and says "Tom can show you how to do that. It's easy, but there are some caveats to it. It's his job to explain how Elysium works to new arrivals." Jack looks back at Mary and says "Fine. Take me to him."

Mary smiles and says "As you wish." Mary then closes her eyes and disappears with Jack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rambaldi's Villa, Vecchiano, Italy (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia and Tom have a seat in front of Rambaldi's desk in his workshop, which looks just like it did when Tom first saw it before he went on his Project Nadia rampage.

Rambaldi folds his hands and sets them on his lap as he looks comfortable in his chair. "It's good to see you both. How can I help you?" With a look of concern on her face, Nadia says "Milo, the overcrowding in the orphanages is just becoming too overwhelming for our orphan mothers to handle. In some places, the volunteers are too few and the children are too many. And no one wants to adopt!"

Tom hangs his head and says "Milo, the counseling program is being run well. If I had to, I could help manage the orphans with Nadia and let Matt Aguero run..." Rambaldi holds up his hand. "No. That won't be necessary." Rambaldi then looks over at Nadia. "A fellow council member proposed a possible solution to your overcrowding problem that you might find interesting."

Nadia leans forward and, now very curious, asks "What is it?" Rambaldi leans forward himself and says "This counsel member wants to provide an incentive for people to adopt. He wants to pay people the costs of raising the child, that way there's no financial risk. You know that good deeds are the way to earn currency here, and this would be a way of rewarding a very good deed that we don't have in place currently."

Nadia beams a wide smile on her face. "Milo...that would be fantastic!" Tom nods and says "Yeah, that would be!" Nadia then jumps back in and says "More kids would be adopted in loving homes and there'd be less crowding...this is a great idea! Please, let me plead my case to the counsel..."

Rambaldi laughs a bit and says "I admire your enthusiasm. I thought it was a pretty good idea myself, but some details do need to be worked out. There's a closed work session on this tomorrow in the counsel chambers. It's not out of the realm of possibility that we could hammer out the details tomorrow and have something ratified in two weeks. I will pass along your approval of this idea, it will hold weight I assure you."

Nadia leans back in her chair and breathes a big sigh of relief. "This is amazing...please, let me know if there's any promoting or anything I can do to get the word out..." Rambaldi smiles and says "You'll be the first to know when the edict is passed. Speaking of orphans...is your daughter at the San Felipe orphanage?" Tom nods and says "Yeah, she's found a boy she likes."

Rambaldi raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh really? At the ripe old age of five..." Nadia laughs and says "Oh, it's not like that. He's this really shy boy..."

Nadia is cut off by the office door knocking behind her in a special rhythm. Rambaldi smirks, knowing who's at the door. He yells "Come in!" The door opens as Tom and Nadia turn their heads to face who's coming in.

Their jaws nearly hit the floor when they see who is at the door: Mary Falk and Jack Bristow.

Nadia jumps out of her chair. "JACK!" Tom also gets up quickly and turns to Rambaldi. "What the...what is this?" Rambaldi ignores Tom and Nadia's shock as he slowly stands up and looks at a somewhat overwhelmed Jack Bristow with a calm smile.

"Welcome to Elysium, Jack. I am Milo Rambaldi. We have some things to discuss."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Ch 4: Initiation

**INITIATION**

* * *

><p>"<em>The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance."<em> -Alan Watts

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rambaldi's villa, Vecchiano, Italy (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom and Nadia Falk both stand in front of Milo Rambaldi's desk, stunned at seeing Jack Bristow in their plane of existence.

Rambaldi has a look on his face like he's been expecting Jack, while Mary Falk has a neutral expression, no longer surprised at anything after the caper she went on over Jack.

Tom looks back at Rambaldi and asks "What is Jack Bristow doing here?" Rambaldi casually looks over at Tom and says "Do you really need me to answer that for you?"

Nadia, getting the hint, looks at Jack and says "You died..." Nadia then walks over and gives Jack a hug. Jack returns the hug and squeezes Nadia a little bit. He's happy to see her well. When she was out in her coma, Jack always checked up on her like she was his own daughter. He feels almost warm and gooey inside...not a usual feeling he gets.

Nadia, still clutching Jack, says "I'm so sorry...how did you die?" Jack looks up at Rambaldi and asks "I'm not the one you should ask."

Tom looks back at Rambaldi. Nadia releases the hug and looks at Rambaldi with Mary. Rambaldi notices everyone's looking at him. He looks back at Jack and says "I'm not sure how you died, Jack. All I know is that it was by natural causes." Mary then says "Laurent is back on Earth investigating."

Tom walks over to Jack and extends his hand for a handshake. "I'm sorry we have to meet again like this." Jack gives Tom a somewhat curious look. He notices Tom's face looks calm...relaxed...not like how he was when he was alive. Tom always wore either a cocky or an angry or a frustrated or a concerned look about him. But never relaxed.

Sensing that he's being rude, Jack returns the handshake. "It's good to see you. I understand you're the welcoming committee in this...place." Tom smirks and looks at Mary. "I see my mom's telling stories about me again..."

Everyone in the room, except Jack, chuckles a bit at that. Much of the concern and tension over Jack's appearance is eased for now.

Jack stares down Rambaldi for a bit, then says "You're not what I expected." Rambaldi cracks a small smirk as he casually folds his hands in front of him and asks "What did you expect?"

Jack replies "I expected you to be shorter, for one." Rambaldi chuckles and says "Ah, you probably envisioned a mad scientist type...someone small who piddles about amongst his inventions and has little or no social skills. Maybe I had a hunchback in your vision?"

Jack just stares at Rambaldi blankly, but internally agrees with most of what Rambaldi just said.

Rambaldi then says "Take a seat, Jack." Jack walks over and takes the left seat in front of Rambaldi's desk. Tom looks at Mary and notices she looks a bit tired. "Mom, sit down." Mary shakes her head. "No, I'm fine, I think Rambaldi..." Tom cuts her off. "Mom, I've seen that look on your face before. You're tired. Please, sit down." Mary sighs and frustratedly says "Oh fine..."

Mary sits down in the seat to the right of Jack. Tom and Nadia remain standing behind Jack and Mary.

Rambaldi takes his seat and says "I see you're taking your transition to Elysium rather well." Jack flatly replies "When it's my time, it's my time. I fully accept that." Rambaldi looks over at Mary and asks "Did he shed any tears when you informed him of his death?"

Mary freezes, surprised that Rambaldi would openly ask that question. She then looks over at Jack, who stares back at her with a bit of a menacing stare. Mary knows Jack stepped away and cried a bit...the proof is in the 5 dollars she from Laurent L'Andre in a bet that's in her pocket.

Mary then looks back at Rambaldi and, trying to protect herself from Jack's wrath, says "He...had the usual reaction." Rambaldi looks down at the table and says "I must say, even though it's tradition for people to shed tears over being informed of their death, I thought Jack might have bucked that trend."

Jack insistently says "Do you people have nothing more interesting to talk about whether I cried or not? Is this why I'm here?" Rambaldi holds up his hand and says "You're right, it's just..." Jack tersely cuts him off. "I find it hard to believe that much of my career was devoted to the prophecy of a man that finds my tears so intriguing..."

Tom steps forward and says "Jack, it's not like that." Jack then turns and looks up at Tom and angrily says "Then what is it like, Tom? You're the man with the answers!" Nadia puts a hand on Jack's shoulder and intently says "Jack, calm down! It's just us!"

Jack finds some comfort in Nadia's words and takes a deep sigh. He looks back at Rambaldi and says "I'm sorry. It's just...I'm not too thrilled about being here. I won't be able to see my daughter and grandkids..." Rambaldi says "Oh, you can. You can observe them on Earth..." Jack cuts Rambaldi off and says "But I can't talk to them." Nadia calmly says "You can through me and Tom. We can still communicate with Sydney."

Jack looks up at Nadia, then back at Rambaldi. "Ok, I'm curious: how is it that you gave Mary and Irina Derevko's bloodline the ability to communicate from the dead? I understand it's an ability that not everyone gets here." Rambaldi thinks for a bit, then says "I have my ways...ways that are not important enough to discuss at the present time."

Jack sighs at his interaction with Rambaldi so far. He then leans forward and asks "Ok, how does Elysium 'work'? All I know is that everything's a replica of earth and we can teleport back and forth." Tom starts to say something, but Rambaldi holds up his hand. "Tom, you will have a chance to counsel Mr. Bristow on the ways of our world in a little bit. Your friend Chris Cooper runs the region that Mr. Bristow is from, and according to your scheduling, he has a counseling session starting in a little bit. Maybe it'd be wise to have Jack sit in." Tom steps back and calmly says "Yeah, that'd work."

Rambaldi then looks back at Jack and says "Elysium is governed by the Elysian High Council. It's a group of 5 members, led by High Councilman Aristotle. I am a councilman, along with Marcus Aurelius, Albert Einstein, and Paris of Troy."

Jack raises an eyebrow at that group. "That's quite a group..." Rambaldi smiles wide and says "Indeed it is. We all share one thing in common: the desire for Elysium to be a peaceful society."

Jack gives Rambaldi a funny look. "Paris was a man whose flirtation with Helen of Troy brought about a bloody war and I would hardly call you a man of peace..." Rambaldi cuts him off. "...I am a man that helped spare the world of Arvin Sloane's immortality. Through me and the actions of you, Tom, Mary, Sydney, and Nadia, I rid the world of some of the worst people to ever walk on Earth and made it a better, more peaceful place. It allowed you to live in peace until now and it allowed Sydney and her family to live in peace. Why would I do all that? Why would I set Sydney, Nadia, and Tom on this quest and ensure that they live in peace now if I wasn't a man of peace?"

Jack looks up at Tom, daring him to say something. Tom catches that dare coming from Jack and says "He's got a point, Jack." Jack then says "You don't harbor any resentment over what he did to you...to Nadia?" Tom shakes his head, as does Nadia. Tom says "Jack, my body was literally rotting from within because of the surgery I underwent. I could have died a pathetic replica of the man I was or I could have saved the world and given you and Sydney peace. I chose the latter and now, I get to see my baby girl grow up and be with my family." Nadia then says "Besides, just because we die on Earth doesn't mean our journey ends. Tom and Chris will explain that at your counseling session. Afterward you're done...I'll have you come over to our house in San Felipe and meet our daughter Maria."

Jack nods and says "I'd like to meet her. Sydney doesn't say much about your weekly chats." Mary smiles and says "She's a little angel." Mary then looks up at Nadia. "Where is she, by the way?" Nadia smiles and replies "At the orphanage in San Felipe, hanging out with Emilio." Rambaldi says "Ah, this must be the boy that she has found." Tom smirks and says "All I ever hear from my little girl's mouth lately is 'Emilio this' and 'Emilio that'...Emiliomania has run wild in the Falk house."

As the happy conversation kept going, Jack noticed how everyone interacted with each other. Everything was almost...too campy. Jack breaks up the vibe by saying "You people are really into the peace thing, aren't you?" Tom pats Jack on the shoulder and says "Come on, let's get your session out of the way. You'll understand why we are the way we are now."

Jack stands up, but as he does, Laurent L'Andre opens the door into the workshop. Everyone notices him, including Jack, who curiously asks "That was fast...what did you find out?" Laurent steps into the room and says "Jack, are you sure you want to know? Sometimes, it's best for new arrivals..."

Jack cuts him off and tersely says "Tell me." Laurent sighs and says "At 12:47 AM Pacific Time, you died peacefully in your sleep of a brain aneurysm." Jack sighs at the bad news and looks down. "I suspected as such..." Laurent, in a rare moment of concern for him, says "I am sorry. There are worse ways to die, though."

Jack looks up and asks "Why a brain aneurysm?" Laurent replies "I was not able to get a definitive answer. Sometimes, in cases I have found, it can be due to high blood pressure, heavy drinking, or just simply old age."

Jack looks at Laurent blankly and says "I'm only 62 years old..." Laurent just shrugs and says "I only know what I have seen. I was making no assumptions. I apologize if I came across differently." Laurent then turns to Nadia and says "Your sister seemed very upset." Nadia and Jack both form looks of concern on their faces. Nadia says "Sydney? You saw her?" Laurent replies "Yes. I was there when Sydney identified the body."

Jack closes his eyes and hangs his head, trying to fight back more tears from coming. As Nadia walks over to console him, Tom tells her "Maybe you should tell Sydney he's arrived. Maybe that will give her some comfort." Nadia nods, then gives Jack a hug. "Is there anything you want me to tell her?" Jack, getting uncharacteristically emotional, says "Tell her I love her...and that I'm ok. I look forward to seeing her again...whenever that may be."

Rambaldi, trying to be reassuring, says "I don't know what kind of comfort this will bring, but I can say that Sydney is not due to arrive for some time." Jack releases his hug with Nadia and, his voice still shaky, says "Good. I want her to live as long of a life as possible. Same goes for Michael, Isabelle, and Jack." Rambaldi smiles and says "I can tell you that it will be at least 30 years before they show up. That's how far the arrival logs go and none of them appear on the list at any point."

For the first time since he arrived in Elysium, Jack cracks a smile and says "Thank you." Jack turns to Tom and says "Maybe you can show me how I can see them again." Tom nods and says "Of course."

Tom then looks at Nadia and says "I'll meet you back at the house later this afternoon. Good luck with Sydney." Nadia cracks a small, sullen smile and says "Good luck with Jack's initiation." Tom looks over at Mary and says "Thanks for helping Jack." Mary looks up at Laurent and says "Well, it wasn't my idea..." Laurent rolls his eyes and says "Like we discussed, Mary, I had prior matters..."

Jack points at Laurent and says "THIS man was supposed to be my welcoming committee?" Laurent gives Jack a blank stare, a little offended at Jack's remark. Rambaldi smirks and says "Perhaps it was best that Mary was there to help out. Laurent can make an...interesting first impression on people."

Tom snickers a bit at that, which earns him a death stare from Laurent. Tom, noticing the stare, defensively says "Hey, Rambaldi's right. You're the biggest man in this room and, knowing your history with Il Credo Divino..." Laurent frustratedly cuts him off and says "...says the man that was once called 'the Falcon Devil'."

Tom forms an offended look on his face, but before can respond, Mary steps forward and says "Ok, that's enough! That's enough! Geez, you two are like brothers..." Jack then says "You two do look a lot a like, come to think of it..." Tom throws his arms up and frustratedly says "Why do people keep saying that?" Nadia playfully says "Because it's true?" Laurent doesn't appear to buy it either. "Hmph, to each his or her own, I guess. I don't see it."

Tom sighs and looks up at Jack and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Ok, let's go to your initiation. I think we've had enough fun here..." Rambaldi, looking at Jack, then murmers "Speaking of similarities..."

Rambaldi then pauses, as if he was catching his tongue. Everyone else in the room looks at him. He innocently looks at them back and says nothing, trying to play it off. Mary then asks "What did you say?" Rambaldi looks at Mary and, trying to be inconspicuous, says "Nothing..." Tom shakes his head and says "No, no, no, you were about to say something. What is it?"

Rambaldi looks at Jack, then at Nadia. Then back to Jack. Then to Nadia. As they both start to look at him funny, he shakes his head and says "Nothing important...Jack, Tom, you two should be going, your session is starting soon."

Jack gives Rambaldi a funny look, then looks down at Nadia, who returns the curious look. They both saw Rambaldi looking back and forth between them two, like he knew something about them.

Tom, ready to get the heck out of there before more weirdness happens, says "Ok, let's head to Los Angeles." Tom then closes his eyes and, before Jack can say something, disappears with Tom.

Nadia then turns to Rambaldi and asks "Milo, what is it?" Rambaldi looks down at the table and says "Another time. Please, go help your sister."

Nadia defeatedly sighs, then closes her eyes and disappears to head to Earth.

Laurent then steps forward and says "You saw what I saw on Jack's arrival log, didn't you?" Rambaldi sits down and says nothing. Mary curiously asks "Milo, what did you see?"

Rambaldi says nothing for a bit, then looks over at Mary and says "Mary, people have to have a reason to come to Elysium. You know this." Mary nods and says "Yes..."

Rambaldi leans forward and says "Some arrive by living mostly clean lives, others arrive by virtue of having friends or family here." Mary nods again and says "Yeah, I know. And Jack would qualify by being Tom and Nadia's friend..."

Mary stops when Rambaldi slowly shakes his head. Mary looks at him strangely, then looks up at Laurent, who looks back down at her with an expressionless look on his face. Mary asks "What did you two see? Why is Jack here?"

Laurent looks over at Rambaldi, who just gives him a headnod, giving him the ok to reveal the answer. Laurent looks back down at Mary and says "When Jack Bristow's name appeared on the log, he was an automatic approval for entry into Elysium. The reason given was...'family'."

Mary gives Laurent a surprised, quizzical look. "But that's not possible, because Jack has no..." Mary then stops in her tracks when she puts the pieces together. She looks over at Rambaldi, who is looking on intently at her. Mary recalls him looking back and forth at Nadia just now. Her jaw goes agape, realizing something. "You don't think..." Rambaldi cuts her off and says "It would make a lot of sense, wouldn't it?"

Mary looks up at the ceiling in disbelief. "I don't believe this...how can we know for sure?" Laurent replies "Simple DNA test." Rambaldi then says "And seeing as Jack just now arrived, I think it's best that we wait to approach him and Nadia with this. It'd be too much for Jack to handle now."

Mary puts her hand over her mouth. "Hey, if they..." Rambaldi leans forward and says "Not a word about this to Nadia or to Jack. Understood?" Mary looks up and reluctantly nods. She then stands up and says "I have to go home...I've had enough surprises for a while..."

Laurent says "I may be calling on you again. Be ready." Mary asks "Why? Is something going to happen?" Laurent looks at Rambaldi and says "Il Credo Divino has gathered in the Vatican. They are on the lookout for the people dressed in black. I should join them." Mary then says "Maybe I can help..." Rambaldi shakes his head. "No, you should go back to your husband. He'll wonder what's going on. It's best that we allay suspicion of this matter. I didn't bring it up with Jack, Tom, or Nadia. It's best that it stays that way for now."

Mary nods and then closes her eyes. She imagines herself taking a hot bath...a reward for putting up with the craziness of the past day or two. Then, she disappears to head back home to Bunker, Missouri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom and Jack reappear in a dingy back alley in Los Angeles on a bright, sunny day.

Jack immediately takes note of the rather uninspiring area that he's in. "What are we doing here?" Tom casually replies "We're right where we're supposed to be."

Jack, a little frustrated, looks down at Tom and says "That's not what I asked. Why are we in a back alley?" Tom smirks and replies "One of the rules we have in Elysium when it comes to teleporting is to try to not teleport in a high traffic area. It seems no one can get used to the sight of another human just appearing out of the ether in front of them. So, we try to be discreet. Laurent, my ornery ancestor that you had the pleasure of meeting earlier, doesn't follow that rule."

Jack, almost smiling out of amusement, says "I've noticed your ancestor seems to have quite a way with people...kind of like someone I knew." Tom's smirk disappears and a serious look on his face forms. "You saw that someone die of an exploding heart in Brussels. I've been re-born since then."

Jack gives Tom an incredulous stare and says "Is that so?" Tom starts walking forward and says "Come on. After you're done with your initiation, you'll understand what it is to be re-born."

Jack follows Tom and asks "How many of these do I have to go to?" Tom, still walking forward, replies "Just this one. But me and the rest of my organization leave ourselves available to anyone needing help or advice or simply a shoulder to cry on."

Jack raises an eyebrow and curiously asks "Your organization?" Tom nods and says "I run the new arrival counseling service for the North American territory in Elysium. My Storm Crew friends and Matt Aguero run their regions and handle some of the intro meetings, and we have other staffers that work under them that handle new arrivals needs on a phone call or in-person basis. Kind deeds are the way to earn a living in Elysium, and my organization pays well."

Jack's face goes frozen in a blank stare. Has he gone into Crazyland?

Tom and Jack turn the corner. As Jack continues to process the ways of life in his post-death landing spot, Tom stops and looks up at the yellow, somewhat shabby city building they stand under. Tom says "Welcome to the former Sacred Heart Christian Church Recreational Center...now the Elysium Los Angeles Counseling Center."

Jack looks a bit surprised at the building's former purpose. "You evicted a church in order to house your counseling center?" Tom looks at Jack and says "There's no such thing as religion in Elysium, because this is the final destination for people, so it has no purpose here. This place was just empty for the longest time. It's got plenty of floor space..."

Jack looks down at the ground in disbelief and says "I thought this place was supposed to be like Earth..." Tom pats Jack on the back and says "In most ways. Come on, we don't want to be late."

Tom opens the front door to the building and holds it open for Jack. Jack walks in and Tom follows.

Jack and Tom walk up to a receptionist's desk. The somewhat husky woman behind the desk smiles wide and says "Tom! What a nice surprise, you don't come by often!" Tom smiles as he casually leans on the desk and says "Well, this is a special occasion, Kehlie. Jack Bristow has arrived, and I wanted to sit in on Coop's session while Jack got initiated."

Kehlie picks up a phone receiver and says "Well, he'll be happy to see you. I'll call him up!" Kehlie punches a couple numbers, then says "Coop, it's Kehlie, Tom Falk's here to see you with a new arrival...ok, just have them come on back then? Ok, great!"

Kehlie sets the phone down and tells Tom "You two can head on back, they're about to start soon." Tom smiles wide and says "Always a pleasure, Kehlie." Tom looks over at Jack and says "You ever need a birthday cake, call Kehlie. She makes baking an art form." As Kehlie lets out a flattered giggle, a not-as-chipper Jack just sighs and flatly says "Noted."

Tom leads Jack down a hallway past the receptionist's office. As Jack walks by, he looks over to the right and sees a large office room with rows upon rows of cubicles. Jack observes men and women on their headsets, offering advice and various condolences to whoever they're talking to on a phone.

Tom notices that Jack's no longer walking next to him and stops and turns back. He notices Jack looking in on the office room. "Ah, that's our call center. Most new arrivals get a 800 number to call in if they need advice. Don't worry, I'll give you my cell if you have any questions. And once you learn to teleport, you're always welcome to stop by my and Nadia's home"

As Tom gives Jack a few reassuring pats on the shoulder, Jack forms a somewhat disturbed look on his face. He's not liking this version of reality one bit...it's too campy for him. Still, he follows Tom back down the hallway.

Tom leads Jack down to the end of the hallway and pushes open the double doors at the end of the hallway.

Jack immediately discovers a small circle of chairs in the middle of the room, with a half-dozen people in attendance. A tall, muscular black man with a shaved head, goatee, and a rather friendly disposition (_Note: I always imagined Terry Crews for this guy)_ stands up quickly when he sees Tom and Jack walk through. "Hey, wassup man?"

Tom smiles wide as he approaches the big guy and gives him a pound hug. "Good to see you as always, Coop." Chris releases the hug and looks over at Jack. "I know you..."

Jack, trying desperately to fit in to his new environment, extends his hand for a handshake and says "Jack Bristow. You must be Chris Cooper...I've heard a lot about you." Chris raises a surprised eyebrow as he shakes Jack's hand. "That Tom sure likes to talk, doesn't he..." Tom quickly retorts "And you don't?"

Chris laughs as he releases the handshake with Jack. Jack, meanwhile, says "Tom mentioned you were the talkative one in Storm Crew." Chris cracks a wide smirk and says "Talkative? That's the word he used? Damn Tom, you didn't have to be so modest!" Tom holds up his hands and says "You're right, I didn't have to, blabbermouth!"

Chris laughs, then turns his attention to Jack. "So, I take it you're a new arrival. Welcome to Elysium, man." Jack sighs disappointingly at being in Elysium and not on Earth. "Thank you. I understand I'm going to learn some things here."

Chris nods and steps aside. "You will, you got our word. Have a seat and we'll get started!" Chris then turns to Tom and says "Always nice to have the Director of North American Counseling in attendance." Tom smirks and says "Well, gotta see how my boys are doing in their regions...besides, I'll help you out today. I figure you can use a break."

Chris looks back at the crowd as Jack wanders over and takes his seat. " Not sure I'll need it. Normally my groups are much bigger than this." Tom shrugs and says "You know by now that the numbers vary. Come on, let's get started."

Tom and Chris take their seats next to each other, a couple of seats to the right from Jack. There's 4 others at the meeting today, two older men, an older woman, and a woman in her mid 30s.

Chris clears his throat and starts off. "I want to start off this meeting by welcoming everyone here. My name is Chris Cooper, Western U.S. Regional Counselor. Being here means you've taken another step in your new world. I know for many of you, this step was hard to make, but I assure you, you made a good decision. The man sitting to my left here is the head of this organization. His name is Tom Falk, and in addition to being a good friend of mine, he, just like all of us, had to deal with death himself."

The older woman asks "How did you die, Tom? You seem like a healthy young man!" Tom hangs his head and doesn't say anything at first. Jack looks over at Chris, seeing if he should answer for Tom. Chris picks up on Jack's look and goes to say something, but Tom cuts him off. "I died because the woman I loved dearly was murdered with my unborn daughter in her womb."

The four unknown guests stir a bit in surprise. One of the older men asks "Oh no, you didn't kill yourself, did you?" Tom snickers a bit, then shakes his head. "No! It's a long story, but in the end, I got revenge on her killer. Anyway, my wife is here and so is my daughter and to be honest, I don't view my death as a traumatic event anymore. Death was just a speedbump in life, and it helped get me here."

Chris pats Tom on the back and says "That's right, because we all have a chance to go on new journeys here! But before we go on, I'd like everyone here to get to know each other a bit. Let's go around and introduce ourselves." Tom points at Jack, the next man to his left and says "Jack, why don't you start off for us." Jack looks at Tom a little irritated. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable telling these people about me."

Tom holds up his hands and says "We're not looking for your lifestory, Jack. Me and you worked together, we both know the business we were in. We don't have to get that deep." Jack realizes that Tom must not tell people that he was in the CIA himself...that he was in APO or in an experimental unit that took the fight to cartels in Mexico in the 90s. Jack then says "My name is Jack Bristow. I live here in Los Angeles. I have a daughter, and two grandkids that I miss very much." Chris says "Why don't you tell us about your family?"

Jack pauses for a bit, then says "My daughter is named Sydney and my grandkids are Isabelle and Jack. Isabelle is now almost 7 years old and Jack is 3. That's all I really wish to say about myself." Tom pats Jack on the shoulder and says "That's fine." The older woman speaks up. "I have four children of my own, Jack." Jack asks "Do you miss them?" Before the woman answers, Tom says "Why don't you introduce yourself before you answer that, ma'am."

The woman, a little teary-eyed over Jack's question, says "My name is Margaret Kelley and I'm from Riverside. But to answer your question Jack, I miss them...but I don't miss the pain they felt in the remaining years of my life." Chris asks "You died of cancer, didn't you?" Margaret nods as she dabs some tears with a napkin and says "Yes...I had lung cancer that the doctors attributed to my nearly 6 decades of smoking! My last year was miserable...my children felt so helpless around me!"

Chris then asks "Do you feel like you could have done things differently or maybe accomplished something more?" Margaret laughs and says "Well, I wouldn't have started smoking if I had another chance!" Tom smiles and says "You do have another chance, Margaret." Margaret rolls her eyes and says "You must have never smoked then, because you don't know how hard it is!"

Tom leans forward and says "Margaret, I'm going to show you a trick. I want you to close your eyes." Margaret closes her eyes. Tom then says "Now, I need you to repeat the following statement in your mind...'there is no such thing as addiction'." Margaret laughs and says "What is this?" Tom replies "I'm showing you how things work in Elysium. Now, when you say 'there is no such thing as addiction' in your mind, I need you to believe it with all your heart. When you open your eyes, you will know what I'm talking about."

Margaret pauses for a few seconds, her eyes still closed. She then opens her eyes and then exhales a bit. "Ooh, I just felt a chill go down my spine!" Tom and Chris start clapping. Tom then says "That's the signal that it worked. Congrats! You will never be dependent on cigarettes again!" The rest of the group, even a skeptical Jack, starts clapping.

After everyone stops clapping, Chris points to one of the older men and asks "Ok, you're up to bat! Tell us a little about yourself!" The man says "My name is Rick Bulger and I'm from Burbank...but I have a question for you two. Why is everything blue?"

Chris quickly claps his hands together and says "Damn! I knew I was forgetting something!" Tom laughs at Chris and says "Yeah, that's the first thing we do at meetings!" Tom then looks out at everyone and says "Ok, everyone, close your eyes. We're going to do something very similar like we just did with Margaret." Tom pauses so everyone, including Jack, can close their eyes. Tom then says "Ok, good. Now, just like Margaret just did, I need you to repeat the following statement in your head, and believe it with every fiber of your being: 'There is no blue tint in my vision. Everything appears normal.'"

Tom sits back as everyone does what Tom instructed. Soon, everyone opens up their eyes and they all looks amazed at what they're seeing. Margaret says "Oh, it worked! I can see normal again!" Richard laughs and says "Never thought I'd be so happy to see normally again! That blue was driving me nuts!"

Tom smiles and says "Well, what you all just did is the foundation for doing a lot of things in Elysium. A little later on, I'll show you how you can look like you did at any point in your life and I'll even show you how you can teleport!" The younger woman gasps. "Teleport? You mean...we can go anywhere we want to?"

Chris nods and says "As long as it's a place you've previously been to and you can clearly visualize it in your mind...you can be there." Tom says "And no cheating! If you've never been to the Pyramids and you want to teleport there...you're out of luck. You can't trick yourself, you have to have been there."

The second older man, who hasn't spoken up yet, asks "What was this you were talking about second chances earlier?" Chris asks "Why don't you introduce yourself first, and I'll answer that for ya." The man says "My name is Clyde Wallen, and I'm actually from Palmdale. I'll admit that there's quite about about me that I don't like...I don't really feel comfortable saying them..." Chris says "Ok, we're not confessing sins here or anything! It's alright!"

Tom then says "Let me ask you all something, because I know this applies to each and every one of you. Did you all think that you lost any chance you had to be a better person or do things differently in your life when you died?" Everyone nods. Tom continues. "Well, you were all wrong. Because Elysium is your second chance. Elysium can be very much like life was on Earth, only better. You will find the cities are mostly the same, the weather is the same, trees, plants, grass, sand...it all exists here. You cannot die, you can't own guns, and unfortunately, there are no pets. But besides that, Elysium is designed to give people that second chance to do it right again. There are no wars, no countries, no religion, and it's is not advantageous to be greedy. Good deeds are the only way to earn currency in Elysium. If this sounds like Utopia...well, the Elysian High Council, the governing body of all of Elysium, has worked for thousands of years to make sure this is as close to Utopia as you can get. Because we all are here for eternity, so it is important to live how we want from here on out, and you all have been brought here because you all have shown signs that you can live the peaceful lives that everyone strives for here. The slate is clean, people. This is where we can be whatever we want to be."

Everyone else seems intrigued by Tom's speech. The younger woman hangs her head and says "I wish there was a way I could see my sons again..." Jack then says "I think there's a way you can, from what Tom tells me." Tom looks over at Jack and nods, then looks back at the woman. "There is. You will not be able to converse with them, and they will not see you, but you can observe them." Chris then says "What's your name, ma'am?"

The woman replies "My name is Monica Rodriguez...I was in a car accident...I don't even know if my sons are ok..." Tom looks over at Chris. "Chris, did you check the arrival logs?" Chris nods and looks at the woman. "Monica, your kids were not scheduled to arrive in Elysium, which means there's a strong possibility they're still alive."

Monica then stands up and says "I want to check on them now!" Jack then stands up and says "And I want to see Sydney as well. Can I finish all this later?" Tom sighs and says "You're all free to do whatever you want, but it'd really be best if we did this..."

Monica says "Please...I just need to make sure they're ok." Chris tells Tom "Why don't you show Jack how to see his family on Earth while I go with Monica. Everyone else, could you hang around for the rest of the session?" Clyde, Margaret, and Richard agreeingly nod.

Tom looks at Chris and says "You show Monica how to go to Earth. I'll take Jack with me to Earth and stay with him for the rest of the day." Chris nods and says "That's cool. I can handle things from here."

Tom looks at Jack and says "Close your eyes." Jack closes his eyes. Tom then says "Now, repeat in your mind...'take me to Earth, I want to see Sydney'. Picture her in your mind...and you will be by her."

After a few seconds, Jack disappears. The rest of the group gasps. Tom looks at them and says "We're all connected to our loved ones on Earth. We'll be instantly taken to them when we ask it." Chris then says "Thanks for helping today, Tom!" Tom smiles and says "No problem! Take care everyone!"

Tom then closes his eyes and disappears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney Bristow's house, Santa Barbara (Earth)<strong>_

Nadia sits next to Sydney on the edge of her bed. Of course, Sydney can't see her, but she knows she's there as it looks like they've been talking for a while. Sydney still looks extremely saddened at the death of her father.

As Sydney wipes some tears away, Jack suddenly appears before Nadia. Nadia lets out a shriek that Sydney apparently hears, because Sydney jumps up all of the sudden. "Nadia, what was that?"

Nadia breathes a sigh of relief and says _"I'm sorry Sydney, but your father just arrived." _Sydney gasps and says "Dad? You're here?" Jack looks over at Sydney and sees that she's obviously been crying. "Sydney, I'm here." Nadia reaches out to Jack and says "She can't hear you. Only me and Tom's family can talk to her."

Jack sighs and says "Oh...right. Tell her I'm here." Nadia looks over at Sydney and says _"Your father just showed up. He was with Tom..." _Sydney asks "Where is he?" Nadia replies _"He's standing in front of me."_

Sydney looks over to the empty spot that Jack would occupy. "Dad..." She can't say anymore before breaking down into tears. Jack, looking on troubled at Sydney's sadness, tells Nadia "Tell her that I'm fine. You, Tom, and Mary are taking good care of me and showing me how things are working here."

Nadia smiles at the compliment, then tells Sydney _"Your father says he's fine. Me, Tom, and Mary are taking care of him and showing him how things work in Elysium." _Sydney sniffles a bit and says "Thank you, Nadia. I just miss him..." Jack then says "Tell her that I'll be around as much as I can. Tell her not to cry for me...I lived long enough to see her grow up to be a beautiful mother. I did what I needed to do, no more, no less."

Nadia looks back at Sydney and says _"Syd, your father says that he'll be around as much as he can. He says you shouldn't cry for him because he lived long enough to see you grow up to be a beautiful mother." _Sydney wipes some more tears away at that last part as Nadia continues. _"He did what he needed to do. No more, no...AAAHH!"_

Nadia screams as Tom appears next to Jack. Sydney jumps up again and asks "Nadia? What happened now?" Nadia, as she catches her breath, replies _"Tom just showed up! Sorry, but I still get jumpy when people appear next to me!" _As Sydney laughs, imagining the sight of Jack and Tom suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Tom says "Sorry about that, I had to catch up to Jack." Jack looks at Tom and says "I'm sorry about leaving your meeting early. It was a little too..." Tom tries to fill in the blank. "Too much like a 12-step meeting, right?"

Jack nods and says "That pretty much sums it up." Tom nods and says "That's a common complaint. I haven't come up with a better solution, though. Matt suggested an introductory DVD and relying on the call-in service more, we might do that in the future. Anyway, don't worry, when you come over to me and Nadia's place tonight, we'll answer any questions you have at your own pace." Jack smiles and says "I appreciate that. I remember you saying something about you having a nice porch that overlooks the ocean...that might be a better setting for my initiation." Nadia laughs and says "It's supposed to be nice out tonight, we'll take care of you."

Sydney, noticing the silence, asks "Is everything alright?" Tom says _"Everything's fine. We were just talking about how we're going to complete Jack's initiation at our place tonight." _

Sydney then asks "Guys, do you know...how he died?" Tom and Nadia looks at Jack, who gives them the nod to proceed. Nadia then says _"It was a brain aneurism, Sydney." _Sydney sighs and says "That must have been the source of the headache at our Christmas party."

Nadia looks down at her watch, then back at Sydney. _"I hate to do this, but we do need to be getting going. There's a lot that your dad still needs to be shown and we have to be home for Maria to come home from the orphanage. Was there anything else you wanted to say to your father?" _Sydney takes a deep breath and says "Thank you for being there for me. I couldn't have asked for a better father. I love you, Dad. I wouldn't be what I am today without you. Oh, and you're being buried next to Tom and Nadia at your funeral tomorrow. Is that ok?"

Tom and Nadia look back at Jack, who's teared up over the kind words Sydney said. With his voice cracking a bit, he says "That's fine...tell her I love her too and I'll be around. I may not be able to talk to her, but I'll be around." Tom then says "If we're not available to talk for you, Mary, Eddie, or my grandpa Ed might be able to escort you. They can converse with you because they carry the genetic modification that enables me and Nadia to speak with her." Jack nods and says "That'd be great." Nadia then tells Sydney _"Jack loves you too. He says he'll still be around. Eventually, he might bring Tom's mother, brother, or grandfather by to talk to you for him."_

Sydney nods and says "Thank you, Nadia. Take care of my dad, ok?" Nadia laughs a bit and says _"I absolutely will! Take care, Sydney." _Tom then says _"We'll take good care of Jack. Just take care of your family, ok?" _Sydney smiles and says "I will. And take care yourselves!" Nadia says _"That won't be a problem...we're a peaceful society. Nothing can happen to him!"_

But as Tom, Nadia, and Jack teleported back to San Felipe, little did they know that Nadia's last nine words would be put to the test very soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest (Elysium)<strong>_

Deep in the Siberian forest, Arvin Sloane and Julian Sark sit around a campfire. It's nighttime and there's nothing even remotely resembling civilization in any direction.

Sark looks much like he did when he died: his blonde hair in a buzzcut and scars on the left side of his head and face...scars that got there because of Tom Falk's assault on him a few days after the Sovogda mission. Those scars are a reminder that there are some things you just don't say about a man's fiancee, especially while she lies in a coma.

Sloane, meanwhile, still has the frostbite scars from his time in Cocytus Lake in the 9th Circle of Hell. Otherwise, he looks just like he did physically when he had The Horizon...and lost it to Irina Derevko, with an assist from Tom and Nadia.

As Sark and Sloane stare at the campfire, Sark deadpans "Don't you find it ironic that we're looking at fire right now?" Sloane looks over at him strangely. "I assume it was fiery wherever you were in Hell."

Sark smirks and says "Fiery and rocky. At least, that was the view from my cage..." Sloane smirks himself as he looks back at the fire. "I find the fire quite enjoyable...I spent over 5 years with much of my body under a block of ice. I would have given anything for fire."

Sark laughs a bit. "I noticed your scars...and here I thought we had a lot in common while we were alive." Sloane looks back at him with a somewhat angry look. "You could never be me. You wanted to be a leader, but you never could, could you? You almost were, but you became a follower again after you let your grief over...what was her name again?"

Sark flashes Sloane an angry glare. "If we're going to be working together, maybe you shouldn't try to antagonize me." Sloane leans forward and gets in Sark's face. "If we're going to be paired together, you shouldn't say things that insult my intelligence. I've waited too long for this opportunity to get revenge...I'm not going to let it get spoiled by a buffoon."

Sark stares down Sloane a bit, but before he can say anything, three figures appear in front of them. Sark looks up and notices one of them, then looks back at Sloane. "There's the very reason we're paired together, Arvin." Sloane ignores Sark and asks the lead figure "Did you find anything at Jack's, Irina?"

Irina Derevko takes off her black mask and, with some frostbite scars showing on the right side of her face, says "No, we couldn't locate Tom and Nadia's address. Jack showed up." Sloane stands up quickly. "Jack Bristow is in Elysium?" The man to the back-right of Irina takes off his back mask and says "Yes, he must have just arrived. We had to leave in a hurry."

The man's whose voice that belongs to is Mitch Hayes, Tom's former boss-turned-righthand-man-turned-betrayer in Storm Crew. Mitch has brown hair and what looks like some burn scars on his face and arms. Some look fresher than others.

The other man takes off his his hood and, in a Latino accent, says "There was a woman that gave chase after we left." The Latino man is Cesar Martinez, the shaved headed suave Argentinian gangster that once roamed the streets with a teenage Nadia Santos and a man who met his fate when he tried to shoot a bullet through Tom's titanium-boned right hand.

Sloane concernedly asks "Who was this woman?" Irina shakes her head. "I couldn't recognize her. All I know is that she was blonde and I'd guess somewhere around my age. I teleported us out of there before she could get any closer."

Mitch raises his hand and says "Why is it that you, Arvin, and Elena are the only ones that were taught to teleport?" Sloane replies "Because that's the way it works." Cesar then steps up and asks "Don't you think teleporting would be something WE should know, esse?"

Sloane gets in Cesar's face and says "First off, don't ever call me 'esse' again. Second, if you don't like the way I'm running things, you can walk back north until you reach the portal back to Hell. Or, you can enjoy freedom and do as I say. Understood?" Cesar backs off and, despite being angry at being told what to do, bites his tongue.

Three more figures in black show up next to Sloane, startling the tense group from Hell a little bit. Sloane asks "Elena, were you able to find where the Elysian council meets?"

Elena takes off her black mask and we see she looks like she did before Irina shot her in the face, complete with bullet hole scar on her forehead and a few frostbite scars from her time in Hell on the left side of her face. "Yes, we've found the building and we found the entry point Paris told us to seek. And now that I've been there, we can teleport right there!"

The other woman takes off her black mask and we see it's Kelly Peyton, who also sports a bullet hole scar on her forehead that she acquired when Tom shot her in the head after they killed the Alliance of Twelve. The other man takes his black mask off and we see it's Gordon Dean, who looks less than happy to be here. "I spotted some men in robes that were very interested in our dealings at the Novosibirsk airport...now, of course Elena and Kelly wouldn't listen to me..."

Kelly flashes Gordon a look and says "Just be happy you're even allowed to be here, Gordon." Gordon fires back "What, working with a woman and the man that helped betray me and murder me? Oh yeah...thrilled."

Sloane then shouts "ENOUGH! Now, there are some of us have grievances against one another for various reasons. Sark won't work with Irina and Mitch won't work with Elena and Elena and Irina won't work with each other, and I have issues with both of you women. But that's why we're in three teams and we've all agreed to let bygones be bygones so we can accomplish our mission. Gordon, after we murder Aristotle and Rambaldi tomorrow, you can join me and Sark..." Elena then steps forward and angrily says "You have no right!"

Sloane replies "Indeed I do. After all, it was Helen that approached me first..." Irina snaps "All three of us were there in that same section of ice!" Sloane retorts "But she didn't ask for you two, did she? Like I just finished telling Sark, if any of you have a problem with what we have to do up here, then you can always go back. I'm sure they're looking for us in Hell as we speak. But if we want to try to find a way to live in Elysium instead of Hell...if we want to get retribution for what Tom, Nadia, and in Irina's case, Mary did to all of us...we have to work together. Are we clear?"

Everyone else seems to nod their approval. Sloane says "Tomorrow morning, we accomplish step 1 of our goal. Then, the hunt begins for Tom, Nadia, and Mary Falk. Get some rest...tomorrow's a big day.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Ch 5: Family Movie

**FAMILY MOVIE**

* * *

><p>"<em>Happiness does not lie in happiness, but in the achievement of it." -<em>Fyodor Dostoevsky

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tom and Nadia's house, San Felipe (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom and Nadia Falk sit at the kitchen table with Jack Bristow. Everyone is finishing up the chicken parmesan dinner that Nadia cooked for everyone.

It's nighttime at the Falk house. Jack looks very content as he eats his dinner, much more relaxed than he was earlier in the day as he got used to his new surroundings.

He takes a bite of chicken, then looks over at Nadia and says "This is excellent, Nadia. I forgot how good of a cook you were." Nadia smiles as she finishes chewing and says "Thanks! Sydney taught me how to make chicken parm when we lived together. I thought you'd like it!"

Jack nods and says "She taught you well. This tastes just like how she made it." Jack then pauses and reflects on that statement, which Tom and Nadia both notice. Tom, sitting directly to Jack's left, pats Jack on the back and says "I know it still hurts..."

Jack shakes his head and says "I'll be fine. I was able to say my goodbyes through Nadia earlier. Plus, I'll still get to see her and see my grandchildren grow up." Jack then looks over at Nadia and smiles. "Plus, I'll get to know you and Tom more." Nadia smiles and says "Likewise! I feel there was so much more we could have done before me and Tom died."

Jack goes back to his dinner and says "You know, you could have kept in contact more..." Tom chuckles a bit and says "Funny, I was going to say the same thing, but I know you were busy at APO."

Jack looks back at Tom and says "You two always seemed busy yourselves." Nadia laughs and says "Oh, we weren't THAT busy. I mean yeah, we spent almost as many nights watching Isabelle as we did sleeping at our apartment, but..." Tom cuts her off. "To be honest, I was a little leery of coming around you, Jack, because APO was your life and we were trying our best to stay far, far, far away from APO. But I guess our worlds did cross paths after all when Nadia went to Sloane's that day." Nadia hangs her head a bit over that last fact, but doesn't say anything.

Jack then shifts his body to face Tom more. "I found it quite surprising to hear that you were this...'new arrival counselor'. Don't take this the wrong way, but I never saw you as..." Jack then pauses, trying to find the right word. Tom raises an eyebrow as finishes the sentence for him. "Compassionate?"

Jack says "Something like that. I never knew you as a very heartwarming person. I didn't think you had the patience to deal with heartache all the time." Tom laughs a bit and says "Me and you have more in common than we think, I guess. I always thought you were as cold as my ancestor Laurent." Nadia then asks Jack "Didn't Tom get to the part during your initiation about Elysium being a second chance for people?"

Jack nods and looks over at Tom. "So that's why you're different now." Tom looks at Jack a little incredulously and says "You don't think people can change?" Jack quickly replies "To a degree, yes. But this is radical." Tom chuckles as goes back to eating his dinner and casually says "You don't know me at all, then."

Jack slides his nearly empty plate forward and now turns completely to Tom. "I realize that we didn't spend a whole lot of time together, but I know you...your history..." Now, it's Tom's turn to look Jack in the eyes. "They say that I was never the 'typical' CIA agent. That I always kept a chip on my shoulder and was too brazen to be a typical CIA agent. After all, I was hand-picked to join an experimental unit that didn't follow typical CIA rules. But you know something, Jack? I was never much for suits, but I wore one anyway. I wore one at APO, I wore one in Dark Cover, and I...usually wore one at the Anti-Cartel. Do you know why I wore a suit? Necessity, Jack. Because I had to do it."

Nadia then leans forward and says "Guys, don't fight..." Tom holds up his hand and reassuringly says "No, it's ok, we're being civil." Tom looks back at Jack and, with a determined look on his face, says "Necessity. Me and you both understood what that word means. It was necessary to be something we weren't more often than not while we were in the CIA...that it was necessary to push the boundaries, to take lives, and to lie to ourselves to see that the job is done. Oh yes, I'll admit there was a time where I bought too much into the infamy I was building in Mexico...I became drunk on my own ego. But at the same time, I needed that edge to do my job and survive in a field where cruelty and death were as much a part of life as the common cold and underwear. And I got shit done. Necessity, Jack. Think about that word, think about the world we left behind...the LIVES we left behind. And think about where we are now and our lives from here on out. Save for small, petty things, there is no crime in Elysium. So do I need to be cold-blooded anymore? No. Do I need to feel like I'm carrying a chip on my shoulder anymore? No. Do I need to worry about my well-being or Nadia's? No. What I need to do is to help confused new arrivals like yourself transition into life in Elysium so we can keep a peaceful existence here, to let them know that the slate is clean, and that this is their second chance to get it right. And I also need to be a father to my daughter Maria, and to do that, I need to be the father SHE needs in her life. Necessity, and nothing else, drives me more, Jack. It drove me before I died and it drives me now. You, of all people, should understand that. Maybe my demeanor wasn't typical of a CIA agent, but my philosophy of life couldn't have made be a better fit."

Jack relaxes a bit and says "Now that sounds more like the Tom I knew." Tom's look of determination quickly fades as he starts laughing along with Nadia. Jack looks at Tom and Nadia and looks a little surprised that they're laughing, as he wasn't intending to be necessarily funny. Tom then settles down and says "Jack Bristow...you always had great timing with your deadpan humor."

Jack slides his plate back towards him and says "It's good to know you all haven't gone completely crazy on me." Nadia laughs and says "Aren't we all just a little crazy? Think about what we all have been through...I wouldn't exactly call our lives 'normal'. Besides...what's so crazy about peace?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. All three look towards the front door.

Nadia smiles and says "I think Maria's here!" Jack looks over at Nadia and gives her a warm smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing her finally." Tom gets up and walks over to the door. As he walks away, he says "She's a good kid...and she's definitely not shy! You'll see..."

Tom reaches the front door and opens it...and finds someone he wasn't expecting. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Nadia and Jack walk out of the kitchen and they both see a troubled Mary Falk standing on the doorstep. Mary despondently says "Hey Tom..." Mary looks over Tom's shoulder and sees Nadia and Jack. "Hey...I hope I didn't come at a bad time." Nadia shakes her head and says "No, we just finished up dinner. Is everything alright?"

Mary looks at Nadia for a bit, then looks over at Jack and examines him a bit...mulling over what Milo Rambaldi and Laurent L'Andre said earlier about the possibility of Nadia being Jack's daughter. Could it really be true?

Before Jack and Nadia get suspicious, Mary composes herself quickly and asks "Jack, how are you doing?" Jack just shrugs a bit and says "Fine. In fact, I just had a very pleasant dinner. Nadia's a great cook." A flattered Nadia laughs and says "Oh come on now, it wasn't all me! You helped with the alfredo!" Nadia gives Jack a reassuring pat on the shoulder, which he bashfully smiles at. Mary looks down at the ground a bit...happy that they're getting along so well, but concerned over the possibility that they're father and daughter. She has no idea how they'd take that news.

Tom notices Mary looking troubled. "Mom, are YOU alright?" The smiles on Nadia and Jack's faces disappear as they turn their attention to a concerned Mary. Mary looks back up at Tom and says "I need a word with you...in private."

Tom nods and says "Come on, let's go to the back porch." Nadia then says "Yeah, I have to start washing dishes and cleaning up anyway." An insistent Jack "I'll help you clean up." Nadia shakes her head and says "Jack, go relax on the couch, you've had a long day..." Jack shakes his head and somewhat sternly says "No, I insist."

Jack then heads to the kitchen as Nadia, seeing as there's no changing Jack's mind, just lightly sighs and follows him in. Tom meanwhile, lets Mary walk in the house. As Jack and Nadia start cleaning off the table, Tom and Mary walk by them and go out the back patio.

It's a very nice and mild winter night in the coastal desert of Mexico. The waves from the sea crash in not 20 feet from the back patio door of Tom and Nadia's house.

Tom and Mary walk out to the middle of their dark covered patio and stop. Tom notices Mary still looks despondent and concernedly asks "Mom, what's wrong?"

Mary doesn't say anything at first. She looks over the shoulder of Tom and sees Nadia walking towards the patio door. She doesn't want Nadia in on this conversation and forms a look of concern on her face.

Thankfully, Nadia didn't plan on coming out. She merely walked to the door to turn on the light switch for the patio. As the light turns on and illuminates Tom and Mary, Nadia looks out at Mary and gives her a quick grin and wave. Mary just gives her a relieved wave back. Nadia then turns and joins Jack in washing the dishes from the evening's dinner.

Tom has noticed by now that Mary seems awfully concerned with Nadia and Jack. He asks "Mom, what's going on? Is this about Jack? Nadia?"

Mary looks back at Tom with the same concerned look she just gave Nadia. She really, really wants to tell Tom about the conversation she had with Rambaldi and Laurent earlier, but she knows she can't. She doesn't want to overload Jack so early after his arrival, and she's concerned about how Nadia will take the realization that Arvin Sloane might not even be her father.

Besides...she is actually here on other business.

Finally, Mary sighs and says "No, this doesn't concern them. It's your brother." Tom tilts his head a little confused. "Eddie? What's wrong?"

Mary replies "It's Connie. Her wedding is coming up and Eddie's bent all out of shape about it." Tom hangs his head and says "I figured that's what's been eating at him lately. He tries to act like nothing's going on, but it's obvious something was up when he came over this morning."

Mary quickly replies "It's been over 10 years since they separated. He just won't move on! And nothing I say gets through his thick Falk skull!" Tom quickly looks up and says "Hey! What are you trying to say about my skull?"

Mary smirks a bit, then says "Eddie's just as jumpy as you were just now when I bring up Connie." Tom replies "That's why I don't bring her up around him. I know better."

Mary pleadingly says "Tom, you have to talk to him." Tom defensively says "Me? You mean Dad couldn't get through to him, either?"

Mary shakes her head. "Your brother is closer to you than he is your father. Your father could try, but...you know how that'd end." Tom thinks for a bit, then nods disappointingly "Yeah, Eddie would bite his head off. He still distrusts my father in some regards...especially when it comes to advice on how to cope with loss."

Mary closes her eyes tightly. She knows exactly where Tom's coming from. After all, it was her supposed death in a drunk driving accident that drove her husband into the bottle for the rest of his life. Her effect on her family because of her extraction and self-imposed exile is not lost on her.

After a bit, she exhales and, not wanting to continue that part of the conversation any further, says "Anyway, that's why I'm not having your father talk to him. But he'll listen to you!" Tom lets out a sarcastic laugh and says "Yeah right! Look at how well I coped with losing Nadia."

Mary curiously asks "When she went in the coma or when..." Tom snaps "BOTH!"

Inside, Nadia turns around, having heard Tom shout just now. Her happy, calm expression turns into one of concern when he sees Tom and Mary looking a bit on the agitated side. Jack, meanwhile, pays them no mind as he focuses on his dishes and whatever he was telling Nadia just now.

Tom, not noticing Nadia looking back at them, takes a deep breath to calm himself down and says "Listen, there's another complication when it comes to Eddie's state of mind." Mary curiously asks "What is it?" Tom flatly replies "Julieta Romero." Mary looks taken aback a bit. "Nadia's friend? The one that runs the orphanage here in San Felipe?"

Tom nods slowly. "He's got a massive crush on her that I haven't seen since he asked my ex's older sister out to the winter dance his junior year of high school." Mary winces a bit. "Ooh, that bad?"

Tom nods again and says "Yep. Eddie usually keeps his bravado about him around me, but when Julieta stops by...he's melted chocolate in her hand." Mary rolls her eyes and says "I guess an Argentine beauty that looks like she's in her early 20's can have that effect on a man..." Tom finishes her sentence. "...especially when you've been single for about a decade."

Mary agreeably nods, then looks back inside at Nadia, who has her back turned to them still washing dishes.

Suddenly, Nadia turns around, curious over the tenor of her husband and mother-in-law's conversation. Mary gives her a reassuring smile, which Nadia returns. Feeling comforted, she goes back to drying the dishes that Jack washes for her.

Mary looks back at Tom and says "What does Nadia think about Eddie's infatuation with Julieta?" Tom chuckles and says "She thinks it's cute. But she's also finding Eddie's behavior odder than a coughing nail."

As a smirk forms on her face, Mary sarcastically shakes her head and says "Eddie has the same problem you have." Tom curiously asks "What?" Mary replies "He's too loyal. He's waited for Connie, but she's moving on in her life. He needs to move on, too."

Tom nods and says "You're preaching to the choir, Mom. What's he doing right now?" Mary quickly replies "He's...fine for now. He's home. I just tried to talk to him before I came here."

Tom nods and says "Ok, I'll go say my goodbyes..." Mary stops Tom from walking back in and says "No! Let Eddie sleep tonight. He was pretty agitated when I left him. Maybe he'll be more reasonable when he wakes up."

Tom thinks over Mary's statement for a bit...then slowly forms a smirk on his face. "What was that you were saying earlier about me and my brother's thick skulls?" Mary laughs and says "It's good to see some things that come out of my mouth stay trapped up there..."

Mary starts tapping Tom's forehead, which causes him to recoil and laugh. "Hey! Come on!" Mary laughs mischievously as she stops tapping his head and says "You never liked people touching your head!" An aggravated Tom replies "How would it feel if I started tapping on your noggin like Woody the Woodpecker?"

Mary just shakes her head and says "Come on, we've left your wife and your..." Mary freezes at the end of that last word. Much to her chagrin, Tom caught that last part and says "My what?" Mary quickly smiles and says "Your former boss, you fool! What did you think I meant?"

Now it's Tom's turn to shake his head incredulously at his mother and turn in for the patio. Meanwhile, Mary lets out a silent sigh of relief. After all, she almost called Jack his father-in-law, and that's not certain yet.

Mary walks to the patio door and Tom lets her back into the house. As Tom walks back in behind her, they see Jack and Nadia have wrapped up the dishes and have the kitchen back to looking neat. Nadia turns to Tom and gives her a playfully incredulous look. "Well, thanks for helping us clean up!" Tom flashes her a look of feign irritation and says "I was entertaining our OTHER company, thank you!"

Jack curiously asks "Is everything alright?" Mary dismissively shrugs and says "Yeah, why?" Jack replies "I looked back a couple times and it looked like you two were having a heated discussion about something." Mary shakes her head and says "Just a family matter. Nothing to be concerned about." Jack just nods but doesn't say anything. Nadia, however, doesn't look as sold, but decides to keep quiet for now.

Mary then says "Well, I guess I'll leave you three be. Have a..." Nadia cuts her off insistently. "Oh, you don't have to go! We were just about to watch our family movies with Jack!"

Tom looks at her funny and says "We were?" Nadia flashes Tom a quick look and says "Yes! Remember all that video we shot for when our family and friends joined us here in Elysium?" Tom nods and says "Well yeah, but..."

Mary gives her son a playful shove and says "Now now, don't be bashful! I know how you never liked seeing yourself on TV or in pictures..." Tom looks up at the ceiling and just lets out a dejected "Mom..." Nadia then asks Mary "We were going to open up a bottle of wine...come on, Mary! Stay with us!"

Mary goes to answer, but is interrupted by the front door knocking. Nadia smiles wide and says "I bet you that's Maria!" Mary smiles herself as she looks at Jack and says "You're going to love her, Jack!" Jack cracks a small smile and says "So I've been told."

As they chat, Tom quickly walks up to the front door and opens it. He immediately sees Julieta standing there with little Maria, still all dressed up from her attempt to impress Emilio, an orphan that she's taken a liking to. When she sees her father, Maria immediately exclaims "Daddy!" Tom squats down and lets Maria dive into his arms. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and says "Hey munchkin! How was..."

Before Tom can say anymore, Maria yells out "GRANDMA!" She forces herself out of Tom's arms and runs to a beaming Mary, who is nearly knocked over when Maria dives into her legs in a hug. As she staggers back a bit, she says "Whoa! You're almost getting to be too big to do that, Maria!"

As Maria and Mary embrace, Nadia walks over to Julieta, who's since walked in the front door. "How did everything go today?" Julieta immediately laughs and says "Naddy, you are NOT going to believe..."

Julieta freezes when she notices Jack, who's standing in the kitchen observing Mary and Maria having a conversation about something. Maria apparently has yet to notice Jack amidst the excitement. Julieta asks Nadia "Who's your guest?" Nadia turns to Jack and says "Oh, that's Jack Bristow." Jack turns over to Nadia when he hears his name being mentioned and starts walking over.

Meanwhile, Julieta's jaw drops as she says "Jack! You mean, this is Sydney's..." Nadia nods and says "Yes. He just arrived." As Jack approaches, Julieta extends her hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally!" Jack cordially shakes her hand and says "You must be Julieta. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Nadia tells me you two were close growing up at the orphanage."

Julieta giggles and says "I see Nadia's already telling stories..." Nadia gives her a playful shove and says "I haven't told him all that much!" Julieta laughs a bit and says "Well, I know Nadia has told me a lot about you, sir." Jack raises a curious eyebrow and says "She has?" Julieta replies "Yeah. Nadia has a lot of respect for you. You're the father she wished she had."

From the kitchen, Mary winces when she hears that last part, knowing that statement might be more true than she realizes. Meanwhile, Nadia offendedly says "Julieta!" A defensive Julieta says "Well, it's true! That's what you always say!" Tom, who's been standing next to the three the whole time, says "Nadia's father wasn't much to write home about, after all..." As Nadia gives Tom a scowl over that comment, a somewhat startled Jack says "Nadia, I had no idea..." Nadia's scowl turns into a look of shame as she sighs and says "Jack, you did a lot for Sydney. I just wish..." Nadia then hangs her head. With depression evident in her voice, she says "We should talk later about this, Jack."

It gets uncomfortably quiet for a few seconds among everyone in the house. Julieta looks particularly remorseful over broaching the subject. Tom feels a bit bad as well because once again, Arvin Sloane has forced him to say something stupid around Nadia.

Suddenly, Jack feels a tug on the bottom of his shirt. He looks down and sees Maria, who looks curious over his presence. She asks "Who are you?" As everyone, including Mary, watches on, Jack casually replies "My name is Jack Bristow. I used to work with your mother." Nadia then tells Maria "This is your mommy's former boss. He's...retired and now he's going to be hanging out with us a lot more now!"

Maria listens to what Nadia says, then looks back up at Jack and innocently says "You're really tall!" Everyone gasps or looks surprised at Maria's comment. Jack just smiles and says "And you're short, little one!" Maria quickly retorts "But I'm growing every day!" Jack chuckles a bit and says "With the way your mother cooks, I can certainly understand why."

Nadia blushes a bit at Jack's compliment and asks him "Doesn't she look nice today?" Jack looks over and says "She's just as adorable you described." Maria tells Jack "Mommy helped dress me up and put make up on today!" Jack smiles, then looks back over at Nadia and says "You did a good job." Nadia smiles wide and says "Thanks!"

Maria then says "Mommy, guess what?" Nadia looks down at Maria and asks "What, sweetie?" Maria looks up at Julieta, who is almost giddy about what's about to be said. Maria then giggles and says "I kissed Emilio in the playground!"

Tom's face goes white and if jaw could have dropped to the ground, it would have. Mary delightedly gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. Nadia flashes a giggling Julieta a shocked look. Jack, meanwhile, plainly asks "Who's Emilio?" Maria, who's blushing from everyone's reaction, says "He's going to be my husband!" Mary and Nadia gasp in surprise again as Julieta keeps giggling. Tom puts his forehead in his palm and says "'Oh, Tom, we should buy our daughter this Disney princess movie! She'll love it!'" Nadia looks over at Tom a little offended at being mocked and says "You think this is from a movie?" Tom removes his head from his palm and says "Uh, where else could it come from? She watches that damn movie all the time!" Tom looks over at Julieta and asks "Ok, what happened, Miss Giggles?"

Julieta takes a deep breath to stop her giggling spell and says "They were just playing together at the merry-go-round! Maria was spinning around and Emilio kept pushing the merry-go-round around and around. I guess Maria was flying too fast because she flew off of it and landed on Emilio. I was worried at first because she was going pretty fast and they really collided with each other, but then...she gets all excited and says 'you saved me, Emilio!' And then she planted a big kiss on his lips!"

Mary lets out an "Aww!" and hugs Maria, who is still blushing and looking a bit embarrassed. Nadia is back to smiling and asks "So Emilio was the big hero, huh Maria?" Maria nods quickly and says "Uh-huuuuh!" Tom chuckles and shakes his head a bit. "My daughter...how did Emilio react when you kissed him, Maria?" Maria confidently says "He liked it!"

Julieta brushes some of her long, black hair back and says "Tom, it was the funniest thing! After Maria got up, Emilio literally jumped to his feet and started screaming 'SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME!' Then he started running around the playground screaming in joy and going up to the other kids and saying 'SHE KISSED ME!' It was a riot!"

Mary curiously asks Julieta "I thought this Emilio boy was shy?" Julieta laughs a bit and says "That's what made it so funny! I've never heard him yell out like that! And for the rest of the afternoon, they held hands and wouldn't leave each others sight. In fact, that's why I'm a little late...Maria didn't want to come home." Maria looks down and the ground and sadly says "I just want to be with my boyfriend..." Nadia reassuringly says "You can still see him at the orphanage whenever you want!" Maria groans a bit and keeps looking down at the ground.

Tom looks over at Julieta and asks "You don't think it'd be a problem if he came over to the house every now and then, would it?" Maria perks up and looks at Julieta. "Oh, please please please!" Julieta looks unsure and says "Well, it's hard for me to get away...in fact, I should be getting back..." Nadia then says "What if I picked him up?" Julieta lets out a sigh of relief and says "That would really help!"

Meanwhile, Tom cracks a smirk and looks over at Mary, like he just got an idea. He walks over to her and whispers in her ear "You want Eddie to move on from Connie? I just thought of the perfect way." Mary looks over at Tom curiously, then whispers in his ear "What?" Tom whispers back "Have Eddie swing by the orphanage and pick up Emilio. That way, he'll get to see Julieta more." Mary cracks a smirk himself and says "I like that idea."

Nadia asks "What's going on?" Tom looks over at Nadia, then at Julieta and says "On days when me and Nadia are busy, maybe Eddie can pick Emilio up and bring him over." Julieta looks down at the ground, a little bashful over the mention of Eddie. Tom looks over at Mary and slowly nods at the confirmation that Julieta likes Eddie as well. Mary smirks back at him. Julieta then looks back up and says "I never get so see him except when he's at your house, so that'd be great! He always makes me laugh!"

Tom then says "I have to go see Eddie tomorrow anyway. I'll see if he's up it if we need his help in the future." Julieta says "Thank you, Tom. I'm sorry guys, but I need to get back to the orphans. Have a good night everyone! It was nice to meet you, Jack!" Jack cracks a small smile and says "Nice to meet you as well. I look forward to hearing some of those...childhood stories that Nadia alluded to earlier." Julieta laughs and says "I can't wait!" Julieta then gives Nadia a hug and then heads to the front door. Maria waves and says "Bye Julieta!" Julieta turns and waves back at Maria. "Bye Maria!" Maria then says "Take good care of my boyfriend!" Nadia starts laughing and buries her head in Tom's right shoulder as he too laughs at her love-struck daughter. Julieta laughs a bit herself and says "I will! I promise!" Julieta then leaves and closes the front door.

As the door shuts, Nadia turns back to Mary and says "Ok, you're staying for family movies, and there's nothing you can say or do about it!" Mary matches Nadia's playfully stern look with one of her own. "Is that so? Well, I'll only stay if my granddaughter says I can stay." Mary then looks down at Maria. "Can Grandma stay and watch movies with you?" Maria cracks a wide, toothy grin and says "Of course you can stay, Grandma Mary!" Mary then looks back at Tom and Nadia. "Well, I guess I'm staying!"

Tom then goes to Jack and says "That wine cabinet over to your left...pick any bottle you want." As Jack nods and goes over to the cabinet, Maria anxiously asks "Can I have some, mommy?" Nadia laughs and says "No, you're too young for adult drinks! But if you promise to sit still and behave, you can have some apple juice!" Maria happily says "Ok!" Mary then says to Maria "I'll go get your juice."

Tom, Nadia, and Maria go over to the living room and start getting ready for the movie. Meanwhile, Jack has picked a Merlot to drink and heads over to the kitchen, where Mary is pouring a glass of apple juice for Maria. She also has set out four wine glasses on the breakfast bar.

Mary notices Jack walk in with the bottle of wine. She notices he was a bit quiet and timid since she arrived. He was especially quiet after Maria arrived...although she did steal the spotlight. As she finishes pouring Maria's glass, she smiles at Jack and says "You look a lot better than you did earlier today." Jack cracks a small smile back and says "I have you to thank partially for that."

Mary raises an eyebrow as she starts closing up the bottle of apple juice. "Me? Why?" As Jack pulls out a wine bottle opener from a drawer on the breakfast bar, he says "Technically, you were the first person I saw when I arrived. I saw you asleep in the car." Mary rolls her eyes as she opens up the fridge. "I had a long day...sorry you had to see me like that." Jack quickly replies "It's alright. But you and Laurent were the first ones to welcome me to Elysium and take me to Milo, along with Tom and Nadia. Thank you for that."

Mary sets the bottle of apple juice in the fridge and closes it. As she does, she casually replies "No problem. I assume Tom and Nadia are treating you well?" Jack starts pouring wine into the glasses. "More than well, actually. They've actually made me feel quite comfortable." Mary walks over next to Jack and says "I'm glad they're making you feel at home. The first few days after a person arrives can be quite rough if there isn't any guidance or anyone to make them feel welcome." Jack understandingly nods and says "I feel more than welcome, actually. I understand why Nadia seems so happy nowadays. Her child is a big part of it, but also...she tells me she feels like a part of your family." Mary laughs and says "She is! She's been a most welcome addition to the family. In fact, she still calls me the mother she never had."

Mary's cheerful and calm demeanor turns a bit sour as she says that last sentence. "I'm sure you read or heard about what I did for Nadia when she was in Soviet custody." Jack nods as he pours the third glass. "I did. I'll admit...I was quite stunned at your story...what you did for Tom and Nadia..." Mary turns to face Jack and flatly says "If it were Sydney...or someone else you loved...wouldn't you do the same?" Jack pauses from pouring the glasses a bit. Mary hangs her head and says "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know you did a lot for Sydney in life..." Jack cuts her off and says "No, you're fine. And the answer to your question is yes."

Mary sighs and says "I'm glad you didn't have to go through what I did for Nadia, to cut yourself off from everyone you love...to sacrifice your own life for Sydney's safety." Jack then finishes pouring the last glass and says "I have to admit something...I've always wanted to meet you. And now that I have, I'd really like to get to know you more..." Mary's sadness ends as she cracks a smile and says "There will be plenty of time for us to become acquaintances. You're welcome over to my place..."

Jack cuts her off with a question he just can't wait to ask anymore: "Mary, I would be honored if I could take you out to dinner sometime."

Mary's jaw drops a bit and she looks down at the ground, both shocked and flattered. "Jack! Didn't Tom or Nadia tell you?" A now befuddled Jack asks "Tell me what?" Mary looks up and says "I'm with Tom's dad...Tom Senior. I'm not...oh, what's the expression...on the market?" Jack hangs his head all embarrassed and looks at the breakfast bar in dismay. "I'm sorry...I didn't know. They never said anything about Tom's father."

Mary pats Jack on the back and says "It's ok. But I am honored that you're so intrigued by me. Like I said, there will be plenty of time for us to get to know one another. By the way, now that you're here, there's someone here that is intrigued by you...someone who's been waiting for you to arrive." Jack looks over at Mary and asks "Who?"

Mary replies "Bill Vaughn." Jack stands up straight in surprise and says "Bill is here?" Mary nods and says "Yeah. He talks to me about his son Michael a lot and, seeing as Michael and Sydney are happily married and in love, he wants to meet you and have drinks...talk about what's going on with your kids." A very intrigued Jack says "I'd be honored to visit with him. Do you have his contact information?" Mary reaches into her pocket and hands Jack a slip of paper. "I know the numbers look a little weird, but punch them in your home phone in and he'll answer. I'll let him know to expect your call"

Jack pockets the paper and smiles. "Thanks, Mary. And sorry about asking you to dinner. I'd appreciate if you kept this quiet from Tom and Nadia." Mary rolls her eyes and says "Jack, don't worry about it...it's not the first time I've been hit on since I arrived in Elysium. Good to know I still have some charm!" Jack lets out a quick chuckle and says "You're very charming, actually. Tom's father is a lucky man." Mary gives Jack a touched smile and says "That's very kind of you to say, Jack." Mary then looks down at the ground real quick and looks like she wants to change the subject now. "Listen, I'll keep quiet about this if you keep quiet about something else, ok?" Jack nods and says "What is it?"

Suddenly, Maria runs around the corner. "Grandma! Mister! Mommy and Daddy are waiting for you!" Mary smiles and says "We'll be there in a bit, sweetheart! Here, take your apple juice, but don't run with it!" Mary hands Maria the apple juice. Maria takes a sip, then quickly walks back to the living room, holding the glass carefully so it doesn't spill.

When Maria rounds the corner, Mary looks back at Jack and says "Maria doesn't know she wasn't ever born...that she died when Sloane murdered Nadia." Jack looks a little surprised at that. "When were you all planning on telling her?" Mary replies "When she's old enough to understand. Elysium is the only reality she's known. We all think it's best not to confuse her, especially over something like death and life. We all work to keep the mentions of our lives and fates on Earth quiet around her. I'd appreciate it if you did the same." Jack nods and says "I understand. Now, I think we should be getting to the living room...I sense our hosts are getting impatient."

Mary laughs and grabs two wine glasses. Jack grabs the other two and they head to the living room, where Tom, Nadia, and Maria patiently await.

Tom, Nadia, and Maria sit left to right on the couch facing the TV. Tom sits on the left end of the couch, Nadia in the middle, and Maria in the right. Tom has his arm around Nadia as they both lay kinda slouched on the couch, looking extremely comfortable.

Tom motions to the overstuffed leather recliner to his left and says "Jack, the big chair's yours. Try not to get sucked in! It's a challenge not to!" Jack hands Tom a wine glass and says "I think I just might take that challenge." Maria gets up out of her seat and starts patting it with her hands. "Grandma, sit here!" As Mary hands Nadia her glass, she tells Maria "Only if you sit on my lap!" Mary takes her seat and Maria hops up on Mary's lap, accentuated with a "Whee!"

As Jack sits down, Tom asks him "Everything alright in there?" Jack looks over at Mary real quick, then back at Tom. "Yeah, just fine. We were just talking." Nadia turns to Mary and asks "And what were you two talking about?" Mary chuckles a bit and says "Just chit-chat. Come on, turn on the movie!"

By now, Nadia has figured out when Mary's hiding something. She tends to get a little giddy and tries to change the subject quickly. Nadia suspects there's something going on with Mary and Jack...probably nothing bad, though. They were in the kitchen for a while, though...

Still, Nadia doesn't press the issue for now and grabs the remote from her lap. She points it at the TV and turns on the movie.

_The movie starts up with Tom and Nadia standing on their back patio, with the sun a little ways up in the sky, but not too far removed from its daily rise over the horizon. Nadia's holding a newborn Maria in her arms, all wrapped up in a blanket. The breeze causes Nadia's long black hair to blow around a bit. Together, they look no different than they look today...just the way they want it. Both look extremely happy in the video._

_Tom starts off. "As we watched the sunrise this morning...my first morning in San Felipe since the events that took place in Brussels the day before this video was made...me and Nadia both realized that we both wanted so much to share our child's growth with you. We can talk about her with you...and we're still working on a cordial way to do that for you all...but I believe a picture speaks a thousand words."_

_Nadia then says "As much as we're recording this video for our own memories, you'll probably hear so many stories about Maria..." Tom laughs a bit, which causes Nadia to give Tom a scowl in the movie. "Oh, like you're not going to be talking about Maria, either!" As Tom puts up his hands defensively and backs away a bit, Nadia then turns back to the camera and says "As I was saying...we want you to put a face to the stories."_

_Tom then says "I know that anyone that watches this video will be feeling sad over what we went through to get here. But if there's one thing I want this video to accomplish, it's to let you all to know that you shouldn't feel bad for us. I haven't felt this good physically since I was in high school, I know Nadia feels great..." Nadia giggles a bit as she looks down at a sleeping Maria says "...especially since I'm not carrying around this little one in my belly anymore!" _

Back in the living room, Maria wonderingly asks "Mommy?" Nadia quickly pauses the video and looks down at her daughter. "What is it?" In as confused a tone as a 5 year old can get, she asks "I was...in your tummy?" Nadia and everyone else gets a chuckle out of that. Nadia then says "Yes! That's how you came to be you! I carried you right here!" Nadia then points at her stomach area. Maria, not willing to believe that, looks up at Mary and asks "Is that true, Gramma? I was REALLY in her tummy?" Mary nods and says "It's true. Before you were even born, your mommy carried you inside her so you can grow and be strong when you were born. All babies grow through that!"

Maria looks down at her own belly, trying to comprehend how she can carry a human being in her own belly. At first, she looks repulsed at the thought of a human in her belly, then gets curious. She looks up at Nadia and asks "Mommy...when I was born...where did I come out?" Nadia looks up at Mary, who quickly shakes her head...a signal that they should really change the subject before they let slip that Maria was never technically born. Nadia then looks over at Jack, who remembers what Mary told him just a few minutes ago about Maria not knowing about her death. Finally, she quickly turns back to Maria and says "I think Jack would like to watch the movie, sweetie!" Maria slumps back into Mary's lap and dejectedly says "Ok..."

_Back in the video, Tom picks up where Nadia left off. "...and we get to watch our baby girl grow up. We don't have to worry anymore. We don't have to fear anything. We're right where we want to be, so don't feel bad for us. And now that you're here, you can get a glimpse of the joy that our little angel brings us..."_

_And right on cue, baby Maria starts crying. Tom stops in his tracks and looks over at his crying newborn with concern. Nadia tries to rock her and sweet talk her to calm down, but isn't having much luck it seems. Finally, Nadia looks at the camera and says "Well, I think our little girl is ready for brunch, so enjoy!" Nadia then quickly walks off with Maria while Tom goes to the camera and shuts it off._

_The next scene takes us inside the Falk house, where we see Eddie looking into the camera. With a cocky grin on his face, he says "Hi, if you haven't met me yet, my name is Eddie Falk...Tom's older brother. It's only been two weeks since he arrived, but already, he has a new favorite hobby. Let's take a look, shall we?"_

As Eddie starts off down the hall in the video, Tom rolls his eyes in the living room and says "My brother, the clown." Jack looks over and says "You said before your brother was a Navy SEAL, right?" Tom looks over and nods. "Yeah, he always wanted to be a SEAL all his life. Back issues took him out of duty, though." Mary then irritatedly says "He's a good kid, but he's got a smart mouth on him sometimes..." Tom looks over and smirks. "And I don't?" Mary looks back at the TV and says "Let's just watch the movie, my other smartass son."

_By now, Eddie has made it to the living room. Nadia rounds the corner from the kitchen and whispers "Eddie, what are you doing?" Eddie, off-camera, says "Shh! We're just recording Tom doing his favorite hobby!" Nadia smirks and says "Ok, but don't be too loud!" Eddie then takes the camera around right and points it in the camera._

_The camera shows Tom Falk lying on the back of the couch he's currently sitting on in real life. He's taking a nap. He has his arms around a two-week old Maria, who is sleeping comfortably, with her left ear resting on Tom's chest. Suddenly, we hear Eddie's voice again. "Nadia, this definitely isn't the first time Tom and Maria have taken a nap together, has it?" Nadia, off-camera, replies "Nope. Thankfully I'm around in case he decides to stir around."_

"_I can hear you."_

_Those words are murmured by a groggy Tom on camera. With his eyes still closed and his arms shifting to ensure a good grip on Maria, he groggily asks "Nadia, what's my knucklehead brother doing here?" Nadia thinks for a bit, then whispers loudly "Nothing! Go back to sleep!" Tom quickly asks "Why? I just know my brother is up to no good..." Tom then opens his eyes and spots Eddie with the camera. Eddie grins as he looks in the viewfinder and says "Well, our hibernating bear has awakened..." Tom cuts him off irritatedly, but not loudly as to not wake Maria. "...and kindly asks that you shut off that camera before I inform the people that will be watching this later about that incident in high school with you and Kimberly Stubbs..." Eddie then turns the camera to himself and worriedly says "This concludes our adventure." The camera is then shut off._

"Mommy?"

In the living room, Maria tugs on Nadia's shirt as she goes to pause the show. Nadia asks "Yes?" Maria asks "Did daddy ever drop me?" Tom quickly and defensively shakes his head. "Absolutely not! I could never drop you!" Nadia then reassuringly tells Maria "Your daddy was very careful with you. He'd never let anything happen to you. He'd just doze off every now and then for a few minutes." Tom then looks over at Nadia and says "Besides, I caught you napping with Maria on your chest once or twice." Nadia sighs and says "Yeah, yeah..."

Maria then asks "Why did I always sleep on your chest?" Mary rubs Maria's shoulders a bit and says "Tom and Eddie liked to lay on my chest when they were that age. They liked to hear my heartbeat because it helped them sleep...just like listening to your mommy and daddy's heartbeat helped put you to sleep." Maria appears to understand this, then looks up at Nadia with a look like she's about to make a request that might not get approved. "Mommy, can I listen to your heartbeat?" Nadia opens up her arms wide and says "Of course you can! I can hold you like I did when you were a baby again!"

With a relieved and happy grin, Maria climbs off of Mary's lap and lies on top of Nadia and puts her head down on Nadia's bosom. She excitedly gasps and exclaims "I can hear it! Bum-bump! Bum-bump! Bum-bump!" Nadia calmly says "You can listen as long as you like. But I have to turn the movie back on for our guests...aren't you going to watch?" Maria thinks for a bit, then says "But I'm comfy!" Nadia strokes some of Maria's hair back and says "Then you can stay right where you are! But I have to turn the movie back on, ok?" Maria nestles in a little further, then says "I love you, mommy." Nadia, looking genuinely touched by Maria's words, gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead and says "I love you too, sweetheart!"

While that exchange was taking place, Jack was observing Nadia work her mother magic with Maria. This is the first time he's gotten to see Nadia in her role as a mother. It brings him great joy to see Nadia in her element right now, being a confident and warm mother to Maria. This is a different side of Nadia that he hasn't seen...a sign that he likes.

For the time he knew her in her life, she always seemed to have a dark, ominous cloud hanging over her head over Arvin Sloane, Sophia Vargas/Elena Derevko, Irina Derevko, and just her general lot in life. She saw signs of her emerging from that cloud in the time after she married Tom and was pregnant with Maria.

It pained Jack more than anyone knew when he discovered a five-month pregnant Nadia lying dead on the floor of Sloane's office, with a completely shattered and broken Tom Falk kneeling over her, waiting on a cue from his mother to save her life that never came. Jack eventually developed a soft spot in his heart for Nadia after at first being offended by her mere presence because of Sloane's affair with his then-wife Irina Derevko. Soon, he realized that wasn't Nadia's fault, and in the months that she was in a coma, he started caring for her almost like she was his own daughter.

No one ever knew how he felt about Nadia, partly because Jack's never been the expressive type, but also partly because, even up until she died, he was still sorting out his feelings for her.

He starts to realize that maybe he can do this. Maybe he can make the adjustment to the afterlife. Maybe he can be the person he always wanted to be for Nadia, but was too afraid to. Suddenly, there are possibilities for Jack after feeling like a fish out of water after he arrived in Elysium.

He's starting to feel like he belongs here.

Meanwhile, as Jack observes Nadia and Maria, Mary has taken a notice of Jack's interest in her. At this point, she wants nothing more than to just tell them that it's possible that Jack is indeed Nadia's father. She respects Jack as a man from what she's seen, and for all he did for Sydney. She wants Nadia to have that kind of father figure in her life so badly. Her husband Tom Senior and her father Edward are nice enough, but they don't radiate the calm yet firm strength that Jack has, nor do they have the warmth that appears to exist between Jack and Nadia. But she also realizes that she needs to bite her tongue about the big question between them. There's a time and place for everything, and this is neither.

Jack and Mary's thoughts are both interrupted when Nadia looks over at Jack and says "Want me to restart the movie now?" Jack takes a moment to recollect his thoughts, then says "Sure. Maybe you should keep the volume down a bit if Maria dozes off." Maria defensively says "I'm not going to sleep!" Nadia laughs and says "If you keep listening to my heartbeat you will!" Maria fires back "Well I'm not gonna! I'm not a baby anymore!" Nadia and Tom laugh a bit while Mary and Jack crack smiles at Maria's spunkiness. Finally, Nadia restarts the movie.

Maria's first steps, some of her first words, birthdays, Christmases, vacations...for the rest of the movie, Jack would get a portrait of the lives Tom and Nadia have been living since they died over five years ago. It would be a very nice portrait.

Maria would indeed fall asleep on top of Nadia. Everyone rested comfortably that night, even Jack.

Little did any of them know that the people they all thought were dead and buried to them would soon act on their scheme of revenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest (Elysium)<strong>_

Day has long broken in the forest of Siberia. It's a cloudy day, but no snow is falling.

Deep in the forest, the eight uninvited guests from Hell are preparing for their assault on the Elysian Council. Arvin Sloane, Julian Sark, Irina Derevko, Elena Derevko, Kelly Peyton, Gordon Dean, Mitch Hayes, and Cesar Martinez are all gearing up, and all are brandishing knives and daggers of some sort. No guns, because they're apparently hard to come by in Elysium.

Sloane speaks up. "Ok, this is our chance...a chance at redemption...a chance to abandon our fates and embrace a future again. We all know what we have to do. So now, it's time to do it."

Sloane leaves it at that. The rest of the team looks at each other a little curiously at the abruptness of his speech. Finally, Mitch says "Well, I'm inspired. Nice speech, skipper." Sloane glares at Mitch and says "I was never one for speeches. Perhaps you have a better one?"

Mitch shakes his head. "No. After we take care of these politicians, we take care of the real business at hand. Tom is mine." Cesar shoves Mitch and says "Not if I have anything to say about it, esse!" Kelly steps forward and says "Did Tom cut your heads off after betraying you, too? Yeah, thought so. He's mine." Mitch points a finger at Kelly and says "You have no idea who you're talking to, lady! You don't know the pimple on my ass that Tom was for much the better part of a decade!" Cesar steps between them and says "Hey! The guy killed me with his hand! HIS HAND! My death was more bullshit than..."

Sark steps forward. "HEY!" The bickering between Mitch, Kelly, and Cesar stops immediately. Sloane smirks at Sark's sudden display of leadership. Irina and Elena have flawed people working under them...maybe he picked the diamond in the rough.

Sark then says "Let's not forget that Tom destroyed my face, put me in a coma, gave me a stroke, and then put three bullets in my chest. Tom Falk dies by my hands." Mitch, Kelly, and Cesar start yelling at Sark now, which causes Sloane's smirk to turn into a scowl. Maybe he shouldn't be so confident in Sark.

Finally having enough of the squabbling, Sloane finally shouts out "THE NEXT PERSON TO LAY CLAIM TO ANYONE'S LIFE WILL RETURN TO HELL AT KNIFEPOINT!"

Everyone shuts up. There's an uncomfortable silence in the post-donnybrook.

Suddenly, everyone hears the crunching of snow to the left. Everyone looks over and sees a short, husky man of Latino descent approach the group. He too is wearing the customary all-black uniform everyone else is wearing. We also see a scar along his neck as well as his exposed wrists.

Still, the man appears jovial, and in a thick Mexican accent, he says "Glad to see the party didn't start without Francisco Alvarado!" Sloane, still looking irritated from trying to control his group, walks over and shakes Francisco's hand. "The former head of the Lobos Rabiosos...glad you can join us."

Francisco laughs loudly and says "A chance to kill the man that made the last minutes of my life worse than even Hell...I wouldn't miss it!" Sloane turns around to the rest of the group and says "You might have some competition for Tom Falk's head."

Francisco looks over at the group with a cocky and incredulous glare. "You gringos have an army willing to back you on your hunt?" No one chimes in. Francisco chuckles and says "I didn't think so. Well, I do." Elena steps forward and says "I take it your Lobos Rabiosos gang members are ready?"

Francisco smirks and says "Not just the Lobos...but others that Halcon Diablo sent to their graves. We're still gathering our ranks, but in a day or two, after our business with Elysian council is settled, I should be able to return to the portal and have them ready."

This latest development appears to surprise no one except Irina, who's been oddly quiet this morning in spite of the squabbling that just ended not a minute ago. She looks down at the ground a little troubled by Francisco's promise of more forces and looks like she's crunching thoughts or plans in her head. No one else picks up on it.

Sloane happily nods and says "Good. Ladies and Gentlemen...it's time. Let's go. We're going to the Vatican. When we re-appear, be ready to act."

Everyone huddles around Elena, who was the only one of them with teleporting abilities that has gone to the Elysian Council building in the Vatican. Elena closes her eyes and vanishes with the rest of the group of nine.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Ch 6: Pathetic

**PATHETIC**

* * *

><p>"<em>The only real failure in life is not to be true to the best one knows." <em>-Buddha

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tom and Nadia's house, San Felipe (Elysium)<strong>_

There's a special guest in Tom and Nadia Falk's bed this morning.

Little Maria Falk, their 5 year old daughter, lies in between her mother on the left and her father on the right, curled up and snuggled up close to Nadia's body, sharing her pillow and wearing a nightgown that nearly matches her mother's.

The sun hasn't been up for more than a half an hour. A dark orange light coming from the sun beams through the curtains in the large bedroom window that overlooks the sea, making the bedroom awash in an orange glow from the rising sun.

The light crosses over Tom's body and hits Maria's closed eyelids. The light causes her eyes to open up for the first time this morning. It's not uncommon for her to wake up well before her parents, and this morning is no exception. With sleep still in her eyes, she stares up at the ceiling and, noting it's not pink, realizes she's not in her bedroom.

She looks down at her waist and sees her mother's arm wrapped around her. She always feels safe with her parents nearby, and it comforts her to see Nadia's arm holding her close. That and the warmth coming from Nadia's body up against hers makes her feel cozy.

Maria looks up and sees Tom is lying on his belly and looking towards her while he's asleep. He looks completely at rest. An indicator that he's resting soundly is that he snores occasionally.

At this point, Maria cups her mouth while she giggles a bit to avoid waking Tom up. Something about seeing her father asleep and snoring is extremely amusing to her...although she's not sure why. It's probably just one of those silly things that easily amuse kids her age.

Maria then notices Tom has drooled a bit. Because he sleeps with his mouth wide open, Tom has a tendency to drool a bit in his sleep...just a bit though, not too much. Feeling helpful, Maria gently wipes the spit around Tom's mouth with her right hand...then in an unintentionally unkind move, wipes that very hand on Tom's undershirt.

Whether it was her intent or not, Maria's actions have caused Tom to wake up.

Tom opens his eyes and sees his giddy daughter staring back at him. This surprises Tom, as he was expecting to see Nadia's face when he woke up, not Maria's.

A very sleepy and confused Tom asks Maria "What are you doing here?" Maria quickly puts her finger over her mouth and whispers "Shh! Don't wake Mommy!"

Too late.

"Sweetie?"

Tom looks up and sees Nadia has now woke up and is looking down at Maria, who's still in her arms. Maria shifts to lie on her back and looks up at Nadia with a look of exuberance. "Good morning, Mommy!" Nadia cracks a sleepy smile and says "Good morning, sweetheart..."

A groggy Tom asks Nadia "Babe, what is Maria doing in our bed?" Nadia looks up at Tom with a sleepy look and replies "She snuck in around 2 this morning..." A now-sullen Maria says "I had a nightmare..."

Tom sighs and says "Maria, did you do those tricks Grandma Mary showed you to keep from having nightmares?" Maria insistently replies "Yes! But I kept going back...it was scary!" Nadia asks "What kind of nightmares were you having?" Maria, frightened by the memories of her nightmare, says "People were chasing me and I couldn't get away..."

Tom asks "What kind of people?" Maria thinks for a bit, then timidly replies "Um...they wore black...and...I dunno." Nadia asks "Did you see their faces?" Maria thinks really hard, then shakes her head and says "No..."

Tom gives Maria a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Well it's all over now, Maria. No men in black are going to chase my baby girl today." Maria, with a relieved look on her face, says with confidence "I know! You and Mommy will keep me safe!"

Nadia strokes some of Maria's hair back from her forehead and says "You did the right thing coming to us. And I bet you didn't have anymore nightmares during the night, did you?" Maria shakes her head and, with a smile, says "Nope!"

Tom leans in and says "I'll make you a deal...you go to your room and get dressed, and me and Mommy will make your favorite breakfast this morning, ok?" Maria's eyes open wide and she lets out a loud gasp. "French toast!" Nadia leans in herself and says "And the sooner you get the dressed, the sooner you can have your French toast!"

That was all the motivation Maria would need to scramble out of bed and run down the hallway towards her room.

Tom watches his now-relieved daughter run out the room, then looks over at Nadia, who was doing the same thing he was. Tom leans over and gives Nadia a quick kiss on her left cheek. This causes Nadia to look over with a grin and say "Good morning, handsome." Tom replies "Good morning..."

Tom can't complete the sentence because Nadia leans over and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Nadia releases after a couple seconds, which allows Tom to finish what he was saying with a wide smile. "...beautiful." This causes Nadia to grin wider, which pleases Tom, who matches her grin with a one of his own.

Five years after they got married, Tom still finds Nadia to be so enchanting. This point is proven when Tom just stares into Nadia's eyes half lovingly, half in a trance.

Nadia completely realizes the effect she has on Tom...after all, it seems not a day goes by where Tom doesn't profess his undying love for her. And she's every bit as amazed about him. Tom's loyalty to her is unmatched by anyone she's met in her life. Loyalty, love, respect...three things that she long desired from her father...three things she ended up getting from Tom instead.

But in reality, Nadia's issues of the past seem so far gone, it's like she's thinking about a completely different person when she thinks of her childhood and even her fretting over Sloane. And of course, Nadia finds Tom to be handsome, but it's his devotion to her and Maria that's even more handsome to her.

Finally, Nadia breaks the silence by saying "You must have really slept well...Maria woke me up sneaking in from the foot of our bed." Tom chuckles a bit and says "Wine always puts me out for the count. And I think Maria takes after you in a lot of ways...including your ability to be stealthy." Nadia laughs and says "Yeah...thank goodness she doesn't have to apply those abilities on the street like I did."

Tom smiles a bit, then says "While we're on the subject of Maria, I didn't really get to talk about this last night because Jack and my mom stayed around late, but we need to talk about Maria's 'boyfriend'." Nadia leans forward and asks "You think that there's a problem?"

Tom shrugs and says "Like I said when she broke the news, it's probably just a phase caused by one too many Disney movies. But she does need to know the difference between really liking a friend and loving that friend. I think it's a conversation that a mother needs to have with her daughter." Nadia nods, understanding the logic, and says "I'll talk to her about it today. I do think it's cute that she's so close with this boy." Tom replies "I actually agree...I'm glad she has found a good friend. That was one of my concerns when she was growing up was making friends with kids her age. Most people that come to Elysium are old farts."

Nadia lies on her back and looks like she's reminiscing about something. "I forget how old I was, but I remember my first 'boyfriend'. It must not have been long after I was delivered to the orphanage in Argentina. There was this boy at the all-boys orphanage that was down the street from us. His name was Paolo..." Nadia then giggles as the memories flood her mind of her one-time puppy love.

Tom, meanwhile, rolls his eyes as he leans on his arm, which is propped up on his pillow. "Great, more former boyfriends to be jealous at." Nadia gives Tom a slap on his chest and says "Paolo wasn't a boyfriend! At least, not in the traditional sense. I was too young to have a REAL boyfriend. But Paolo...ooh Paolo! He was tall for his age, handsome, and he was so charming, even if he didn't mean to be. He just had this charisma about him! I chased him every time our orphanages got together for picnics. To me, he was everything I wanted in a boyfriend...or so I thought at the time."

Tom, now curious, asks "What happened to Paolo?" Nadia lets out a depressed sigh and says "He got adopted and moved to another part of Buenos Aires. My heart was so broke. He was the only boy that I bothered talking to, really. I didn't have anyone close to a father or brother growing up, but Paolo was the closest thing I had to a brother...even though he was really just a good friend. My point, I guess, is that Maria's probably going through a lot of the feelings and emotions I felt with Paolo. I mean, Emilio is a year older than her after all. I don't remember how old Paolo was or even how old I was at the time, but I knew he had to have been at least two years older than me."

Tom smirks and says "And so, that's when you started getting attracted to older men like me..." Nadia rolls her eyes and says "Cesar Martinez was my age! And I consider Cesar to be my true first boyfriend...for better or worse." Nadia then hangs her head at that fact.

Meanwhile, Tom looks down at the palm of his hand. All of the sudden, Tom feels rather cocky. He remembers when he and Nadia were captured by Cesar in Minsk during their APO days. He remembers when Cesar tried to shoot him. And of course, he remembers the bullet bouncing off the titanium bones in his palm of his hand and plunging into Cesar's forehead.

Tom smirks at that memory and says "I remember Cesar..." Nadia exhales and says "Cesar really turned into a monster after we separated. I barely recognized him when I tried to distract him to give you time in Minsk. It's like our past didn't matter, and he only saw me like a piece of sexual meat." Tom's cocky mood is washed away by concern. "You never told me this..." Nadia pauses for a bit, a little timid to say anything further. Finally, after a few seconds, she says "And I'm not going to tell you now. What happened before you were caught is between me and him."

Now Tom fears the worst. Did Cesar...no. He couldn't have. He's seen many women in his workings in the Anti-Cartel after they've been raped, and Nadia didn't display any post-rape symptoms after the mission. Nadia can be good at burying her emotions, but could she hide a rape?

Tom can't take it anymore. He gently puts his hand on Nadia's shoulder and concernedly asks "Nadia, did Cesar rape you?" Nadia's closes her eyes tightly, and her face remains frozen as she stares down at the bed. Her look of concern and pain tells a thousand words, and the fact that she's not coming right out and denying it tells Tom everything he needs to know.

A good 10 seconds passes. Tom's heart starts to sink. His angel, his queen, the love of his life...raped because she tried to protect him. Tom closes his eyes and tries to block the sadness and anger swelling up in him.

Before his heart sinks any lower and before any of that sadness and anger can bubble up to the surface, Nadia suddenly looks up at him and says "What does it matter? It was six years ago, and Cesar is...who knows where he is. Probably suffering is my guess. And rightfully so." Tom shakes his head quickly, not buying Nadia's dismissal. "Nadia, I had no idea..." Nadia cuts him off and says "That was the point. Me and Cesar have a history that I wanted to keep buried then and I want to keep buried now."

Tom goes to say something, but Nadia cuts him off intently. "Tom, we're not going to talk about this anymore. I've said all I want to say about it." Tom bites his tongue, but his heart is still sunk somewhere between his stomach and sternum.

Nadia props her head up on her hand and asks "I do want to know what it was that you and Mary were talking about on the back patio last night." Tom flatly and quickly replies "My brother is having issues with Connie's wedding this weekend." Nadia understandingly nods and says "His wife on Earth is getting married...I figured that was why he gets all weird around Julieta. He must be so conflicted."

Tom nods and says "He's all tied up in knots. Mom wants me to talk to him and have a real heart-to-heart. Quite frankly, I'm dreading this conversation. Eddie gets a little cranky when you bring up his love life." Nadia rubs Tom's shoulder to calm his worry a bit and reassuringly says "He's your brother, he'll listen to you. You'll do fine."

Nadia's tone and words have an extremely calming effect on Tom. Her accent is one half Latina, one half Irina Derevko. It has the spice of a Latina, but the softness and sometimes sultry nature Irina's voice had. That combination almost has a hypnotic effect on him sometimes, and this is one of those times.

Tom then smirks and shakes his head. "I'm not worried about him using his ears or his mouth, I'm worried about his right hook and the black eye that will follow!" Nadia laughs and says "The Fighting Falks...wasn't that what you said you and your brother were known as growing up?"

Tom laughs and says "Yup. For as close as we were, were had some scraps over some real stupid shit. But you know something? Every time we fought, we'd make up right away and act like nothing happened. So maybe you should hope your husband returns with a black eye." Nadia rolls her eyes with a smirk and says "You're crazy! You know you don't mean that!"

As Nadia finishes her dismissal of Tom's desire for bruising, the sound of little feet running down the carpeted hallway is heard. Tom and Nadia both look up and see a dressed-up Maria running to the room. She hasn't quite grasped the concept of dressing herself, as her shorts are backwards and her right arm isn't entirely through the arm hole in her shirt.

None of this appears to concern Maria, who jumps to a stop at the foot of parents' bed and matter-of-factly says "I'm DRESSED already!" Tom and Nadia both flip the covers off each other and sit up. With a smile, Nadia tells Maria "Ok! We're coming!" Nadia then gets out of bed and heads out with Maria, adjusting her shirt on the way out so the right arm completely pokes through.

Tom, meanwhile, sits on the edge of bed. He thinks back to Maria's nightmare. Men in black chasing her. When he was alive, Tom had a habit of having nightmares that foreshadowed bad events in his life.

Tom dreamed of Sovogda and Nadia's fall there before it happened. And not 12 hours before Nadia was murdered by Arvin Sloane, Tom woke up from a nightmare where she was being killed.

This isn't the first time Maria has dreamed about these men in black chasing her. He starts wondering if Maria has this odd ability to foreshadow troubling events like he does.

Then he lets out a relived sigh and stands up. He's in Elysium now. Bad things like Sovogda, Nadia's death, and suspicious men in black chasing 5 year old girls just don't happen here.

He was right about Sovogda and Nadia's death.

But the men in black? They had better things to do today than haunt the dreams of a 5 year old girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elysian Council Chambers, Vatican City (Elysium)<strong>_

The five members of the Elysian Council are gathered at the large blue marble round table. At the head of the table at his usual spot is Aristotle, the High Counselor. Starting clockwise from his left are Milo Rambaldi, Marcus Aurelius, Albert Einstein, and Paris of Troy.

Einstein, the normally quiet one of the group, looks uneasy. "I like the idea. Compensating adoptive parents for adopting an orphaned child is a good idea...in theory. However, we run the risk of a major dilution of the currency we have currently circulating. And if there's more currency, that means higher prices for goods. And then you have jealousy with the citizens that don't adopt. It's a vicious cycle that almost requires the adoption of a child, and if someone adopts just to help their pocketbook, isn't that defeating the purpose of this idea in the first place?"

For someone who's normally quiet, Einstein's words do have an effect on the rest of the council. Paris, in all his regal glory, hangs his head, sensing his original idea might not come to fruition. This appears to trouble him more than it might another person for some reason.

Rambaldi, in his customary off-white robe, turns to Aristotle and asks "How much in currency reserves do we have?" Aristotle, the well-fed bearded sage, opens up a manilla folder and rifles through some papers. As he does, he says "I think we would have enough to absorb the blow..."

Aristotle continues to shuffle through his papers. Aurelius, meanwhile, chimes in. "I would caution against dipping too much into our reserves. We do keep this currency off to the side for emergencies, since that was it's original intent." Paris lifts his once-sullen head up and asks "Is this not an emergency? Is the overcrowding and lack of attention to orphans not worthy of an emergency situation? What defines an emergency to you?"

Aurelius sneers at Paris a bit. Like Rambaldi, Aurelius also is starting to grow weary of Paris' smugness of late. Still, Paris does raise some worthy points. Aurelius then sighs and says "You make valid points. I just ask for a little discretion..."

"We have plenty."

The rest of the table looks over at Aristotle, who has pulled out a sheet of paper. "Gentlemen, we are above projections on our reserves, thanks to years of sound currency policy. In fact, it's more than I thought we had. The accountant that oversees these figures gave me no indication that we're doing so well, actually. Then again, he was commanded to be a non-biased accountant that is supposed to keep financial figures to himself, so perhaps he's doing his job a little too well."

Paris slides a graph towards Aristotle. "Sir, these are the projections that I've gathered for the costs involved for this proposal. Will we have enough to cover that without affecting the market for goods?" Aristotle picks up the graph and studies it a bit. Then, he asks "How accurate are these estimations?" Paris quickly replies "I'd stake my seat in the Council on them."

Aristotle studies the graph and financial sheet a little more, then slowly starts nodding his head. "The financials work out. There should be minimal effect on the free market with the added circulation. And I do see eye-to-eye with Paris in the fact that this is an emergency. These kids need our help. Does anyone else disagree with that?"

The rest of the council members look at each other, gauging each other's responses. Rambaldi and Paris, despite being bickering enemies, appear to almost be unitedly bearing hopeful looks at their council neighbors, hoping that they agree that this is an emergency with their facial mannerisms. Aurelius looks a bit grumpy, but grudgingly says "I would say these kids do need help, and I guess this is the only way they're going to get it." Einstein understandingly nods and says "I concur. I'm not all that enthusiastic about dipping into reserves, but I do think the benefits outweigh the risk here."

Aristotle nods and asks "Ok, the next question is implementation. It's been suggested that we draw staff to handle these adoptions. Any thoughts on how we solicit this staff?" Rambaldi quickly replies "This adoption program is going to be lessening the need of orphan mothers, correct?" The rest of the table nods. Rambaldi smiles and says "There's your staff right there. As more kids get adopted, more orphan mothers will need to seek other employment."

Paris leans forward and asks "There's going to be an early adoption boom, and no spare orphan mothers around to handle the surge. We need a full staff in place in the early going." Aurelius then says "Well, it's also been proposed that we have staff to monitor how these adoptions are going after the fact. People will check in with adoptive families to see how the transition is going. We will also need some staff to handle the financial element as well. I propose that we hire a staff that qualifies to either be an adoptive followup specialist of sorts or a financial manager, but they would start off as extra hands to handle the adoptions in the early going."

Einstein appears to like that idea. "I think that is a good idea. With new arrivals coming, they'll need employment themselves. I think we should encourage new arrivals to take jobs with the adoption process." Rambaldi then asks "I'm guessing that we still want Nadia Falk's organization to oversee the adoption process as well, correct?" Aristotle says "That's is correct, Milo. There may even be a need to reorganize her group when the emphasis goes away from orphanages and into the adoption program, but either way, I think it'd be best if she stayed in charge. Any objections?"

The rest of the table all collectively shake their heads. Aristotle then asks "When do you suggest we implement this program?" Rambaldi replies "As soon as Nadia is ready to go. I'll have her review the rules and guidelines presented here and we can work with her on implementing it. Based on my last conversation with her, she was eager to get the ball rolling as soon as possible."

Paris's face suddenly turns a little worried, unbeknownst to the rest of the table. It's almost as if he's conflicted about the conversation that's taking place all of the sudden.

Aurelius notices and asks "Paris, do you have a concern about this program getting started too quickly?" Paris looks up and over at Aurelius and says "No...no, I was just...imagining how all of this will work, and all the good that will do. I think Nadia is the right person for this job, and I hope she can fulfill it." Rambaldi cracks a grin and says "Nadia will be just fine. She knows what she's doing."

Aristotle then says "Alright, do I have a motion to approve the new adoption policy that has been presented and discussed here today?" Paris raises his hand quickly, almost as if he was in a hurry. "I'll make the first motion." Rambaldi quickly fires "Seconded."

Aristotle then says "We will now take the roll call. Milo?" Rambaldi fires out an "Aye." Aristotle asks "Marcus?" Aurelius says "Aye." Aurelius then asks "Albert?" Einstein nods and says "Aye." Aristotle looks over at Paris, who's fidgeting with his fingers nervously. "I'm not sure why you're so nervous Paris, this measure will pass. But for the sake of parliamentary procedure, what is your vote?" Paris looks up and emphatically says "Aye!" Aristotle nods and says "And I also vote 'aye'. 5 to nothing, the measure passes. Milo, get with Nadia and let's start the process of implementation. Gentlemen, this meeting is..."

Suddenly, a group of people in black uniforms and masks rushes into the room through the door behind Aristotle, startling the council members. They all are brandishing daggers and knives of some sort. The council quickly stands up, but no one is able to go anywhere as the group of nine quickly circles the table, each one of them pointing a knife or dagger in the direction of a council member, freezing them at the table. Some of them even make it a point to put their hands on a council member's shoulder.

An angry and frightened Aristotle asks "What is the meaning of this?" One of the men, standing directly across from Aristotle and in between Aurelius and Einstein, asks "Who's asking?"

Rambaldi remains calm and collected. In fact, he almost looks amused as he recognizes the voice right away. That cold, dry voice of a man whose obsession with his prophecy consumed his life and led to his very death. Rambaldi glares at that man and replies "That man that you're speaking to is Aristotle, a great thinker of his time, and a man whose name is synonymous with intelligence and achievement. And I know who you are. Oh yes, you are just a jealous, smug, and insignificant little man. A man who longed to be put into legend, and sold his very own life, and all that remotely cared about him, to try and get it. A man who wanted a legacy that no other man could match, but in the end...ended up as a very slight burp in the annals of history, a burp heard by so few, and forgotten by just about everybody as soon as the burp ended. Councilmen, I introduce to you...Mister Arvin Sloane."

The council members all gasp slightly, having never seen Sloane, but having heard about him through Rambaldi's discussions about his prophecy.

The man pulls off his black mask and reveals that he is indeed Arvin Sloane. Sloane's face is contorted in a sneer as he stares at Rambaldi, offended over his long insult. Rambaldi sees the frostbite scars that crease Sloane's entire face, along with other nicks and scars.

Sloane cracks a slow, evil smirk as he stares down Rambaldi. "Milo...Rambaldi. I must say...I had hoped in my life's work that I might be fortunate enough to even get a glimpse of you. I must say...you're taller than I had imagined." Rambaldi flatly replies "I get that a lot."

Sloane continues unabashed. "In the last five years, I still hoped to see you, but for different reasons than I had originally hoped. I hoped to be standing right here, eying down the man that made me chase a fruitless prophecy and, what was it you said...sold my own life and everyone that supported me to try and get it. I have defied the Devil himself. Even after death and exile...hope can still become reality." Rambaldi chuckles a bit and says "Ahh. Hope. Hope was about all you had these past five years, hasn't it?" Sloane points to the scars on his face with his knife and says "That's not all I have. The cold wind of Cocytus Lake gave me these scars. Two other of my...compatriots if you will, bear similar scars."

Two others standing to either side of Sloane take their masks off and reveal themselves as Irina and Elena Derevko. Irina has frostbite scars on the right side of her face while Elena has scars on the left side of her face, along with a bullet scar on her forehead courtesy of Irina when her Sovogda dreams literally exploded in a watery avalanche.

Rambaldi starts laughing out loud all of the sudden. The rest of the council members all look at him with looks of befuddlement. Sloane and both Derevkos also look at him suspiciously.

Rambaldi leans forward and puts his hands on the edge of the table. The person behind him keeps his or her hand on his shoulder. "I must say, I'm impressed Arvin." He slips his right pinkie finger under the table and hits a hidden button as he says that. "I'm impressed that you managed to get two women that not only hate your guts, but also hate each other's guts to work together in perfect harmony. Very, very impressive. That's about the one thing about you that impresses me: your ability to unite fractal elements to satisfy your own needs." Irina and Elena exchange less-than-friendly glares at each other after Rambaldi is done, which Rambaldi notices, amusing him somewhat but enjoying his personal victory internally.

Sloane just smirks back at Rambaldi and says "What was that you were saying about hope? Hope grows over time, and we all are united by a common goal. You ruined our lives. You rendered them worthless. Your prophecy sent all of us on a one-way ticket to Hell...with the exception of the man standing behind Aristotle, who was put to his grave by your...Caretaker."

The husky masked man presses the tip of his dagger on the back of Aristotle's head, just enough for him to feel the sharp tip, but not enough to puncture. With a thick Latino accent, he says "Your friend will be even more impressed with the army that I have assembled. It's a shame you won't get to see them ravage the life of Tom Falk like he ravaged mine." His voice reveals that he is Francisco Alvarado, the former leader of the Lobos Rabiosos gang in Mexico...a gang that Tom Falk almost single-handedly slaughtered one by one after they decimated Matt Aguero, Tom's former Anti-Cartel running mate.

Sloane then starts scanning at the table, looking at Aurelius, Einstein, and Paris. "You three...we are not here for you. Cooperate with us and you will not be harmed." Marcus Aurelius slams his hand on the table and angrily says "WAIT A SECOND!"

Everyone's attention focuses on him. Aurelius then looks over at Rambaldi with a look of fury on his face and says "You KNEW these people could be coming?" Before Rambaldi could respond, Aristotle says "Milo informed me that there might be portals to Hell a couple days ago. He...WAS having it handled." Rambaldi looks over at Aristotle and defensively says "The world is a big place, in case you haven't noticed. A portal isn't exactly as easy as finding the nearest 7-11."

Aurelius scowls at Rambaldi and starts shaking his head. "I trusted you! Now, you put all our lives in jeopardy!" Sloane then chimes in. "Like I said, we're not here for you. But you are going to remain here while we take care of Aristotle and Rambaldi just to make sure you don't do anything stupid...like scream for help." Aurelius closes his eyes and hangs his head and says nothing.

Aristotle then asks "Why do you want me killed?" Sloane knows why: Paris, the rat willing to allow this caper in exchange for Helen of Troy's inclusion to Elysium, asked him to kill him as part of the deal to be sprung from Hell.

But Sloane knows not to break his poker face. He flatly replies "Why not? We're not just going to storm in to the room, kill one man, and leave the leader unscratched. We've waited too long to kill just one person, as your friend with the knife to your back of your head just said. Rambaldi isn't the only person that screwed us." Rambaldi shakes his head and says "You're not going to harm Tom and Nadia Falk. They're under protection."

Sloane raises an eyebrow at that. "Protection? Since you weren't forthright to inform your council friends of our doorway to this utopia, I'm going to guess you haven't informed Tom or Nadia, have you? Maybe we should kill everyone at this table so no one lets Tom and Nadia in on our presence." Paris insistently says "NO!" Sloane turns and tilts his head a bit, surprised at Paris' outburst. He quickly recovers and says "Nah, you won't tell. You know better than to squeal...courage isn't your strong suit." Paris remains frozen in silence, perhaps realizing he put himself in jeopardy of being caught as the rat already. The rest of the council give Paris suspicious looks at that exchange.

Sloane looks over at a man standing behind Rambaldi and says "Gordon, get in position." The man behind the mask, Gordon Dean, nods and presses the tip of his knife on the back of Rambaldi's head, much like Aristotle. Sloane then says "By now, you realize the futility of teleporting to safety, as you will take whoever is in contact with you wherever it is you go. And each and every council member has a hand on their shoulders, just like you."

Sloane slowly starts walking towards Rambaldi. "You all have a nice little world here, a world free of fear, a world free of suffering. This world is the exact opposite of the world me and my companions have been in since our demises. But it's time you had a taste of the world we've been living in, and feel the feeling of fear and suffering once again...the very fear and suffering that have overtaken our lives in recent years." Rambaldi and Aristotle remain silent as a stone, not wanting to encourage Sloane any longer.

Sloane walks up to Rambaldi and stares him down face to face for a few seconds, letting the hate boil up in him. Rambaldi returns the stare with a defiant stare of his own. Rambaldi, being the even-keeled man he is, looks rather calm and assured in spite of the situation he and the rest of the council is in right now.

Suddenly, Sloane snatches the knife away from Gordon. He points the tip of the knife on the left side of Rambaldi's temple. "This is how you die in Elysium, right? Right through the skull?" Rambaldi stays silent...then flashes a daring smile. "If I perish, or any one of us perishes here...there is no way any of you walking out alive." Sloane lets out a quick chuckle and says "Is that a fact?" Rambaldi slowly nods and says "Before you know it, all of you will be back in Hell. And you're right...a knife through the brain means your time in Elysium is done."

Sloane smiles wide and says "Then let it be done."

Sloane pulls the knife away in a windup. But before he can thrust forward, two more guests enter the room quickly...and they're in a hurry.

Two men in off-white robes rush in behind Aristotle and the man holding him captive. They both brandish hidden knives from the sheathes on their wrists.

Before Sloane can even think of thrusting his knife at Rambaldi's temple, one man tackles Francisco Alvarado and the other tackles Gordon Dean...the men standing behind Aristotle and Rambaldi respectively.

As they hit the ground, the robed men each thrust their hidden blades into the back of the skulls of Francisco Alvarado and Gordon Dean.

Their bodies spasm quickly, and they both yell out in pain. A stunned Arvin Sloane remains frozen, his knife suspended in mid-air and ready to thrust forward. He looks at Alvarado's spasmed body with a look of trepidation. He seems less concerned about Gordon Dean. After all, Dean didn't have the only way of contacting an army willing to aid them against Tom Falk.

The man behind Gordon Dean pulls his knife out of Dean's head. Some blood pours out of the back of his head. And suddenly, his body disappears, with only a small puddle of blood as evidence that he was even in the room.

The other man pulls his knife out of Alvarado's head. Alvarado also bleeds out a bit and disappears like Dean's body, leaving another small puddle of blood about as wide as an apple.

Sloane turns to the rest of his group and says "GET THEM!" The tall man that killed Dean remains on one knee, looking down at the puddle of blood while the hood conceals his face. He calmly says in a thick French accent "If any of you want to live, I would strongly advise against following those orders."

As soon as he says that, ten men in off-white robes all leap down to the floor from alcoves above the council chambers. They all quickly bounce up to their feet and point their daggers and knives at the heads of everyone in Sloane's group.

The man with the French accent lowers his hood and reveals himself as Laurent L'Andre. He looks at Sloane and says "Drop your weapons and release your holds on the councilmen, or suffer the fate of your two dead friends."

Sloane takes a moment to analyze the situation. His group is now outnumbered by this group of men in robes. He also realizes that he's out-positioned, as no one man or woman of his group is without a knife or dagger pointed at their back, including his own. Sloane takes into account that two men, Dean and Alvarado, are no longer among the living. Oh, and he has no idea where to find Tom, Nadia, or Mary Falk, and he was hoping to glean that information before he left the chambers.

A tall, well built man in black hollers in a loud Latino accent. "Let's just kill these _pendejos! _(Spanish for "asshole")That way at least we did something before we returned to Hell!" Unfortunately for Cesar Martinez, Sloane already made up his mind. Sloane looks at Cesar and says "No. Everyone, do as you were told." Everyone else, including Irina and Elena, reluctantly does as instructed. Cesar drops his knife eventually as well and unhands Einstein.

Laurent then says "Councilmen, leave. Go to the hideout and await further instruction. GO!" Each council member closes their eyes and teleports away.

This leaves the men in robes and Sloane's group. And the men in robes still have the numbers and positioning advantage. Oh, and they also are the only ones holding weapons now.

Laurent points his knife and places the tip of it on Sloane's forehead. Sloane starts breathing deeply, not from nerves, but more of a sign of his anger over his plans completely exploding in his face.

How did these men show up? Who tipped them off? Was it Paris?

Before he can postulate any further, Laurent asks "You people do not belong here. There are two ways we can settle this." Sloane says "I assume both ways end with us returning to Hell." Laurent replies "Yes. The manner of your return is your choice. Either you lead us to the portal and you can return just as you arrived...or we can kill you all right now."

"Why should this man have to choose for the group?"

Everyone turns at the hooded man who killed Alvarado. His voice reveals that he's Russian. He stands about average height with a somewhat thin build. He lowers his hood and reveals a bald head, a face that looks like the face one gets from working in the sun all their life...compressed and tight with wrinkles around the eyes. This man has brown eyes and one sour expression on his face.

Laurent tells the man "Alec, if this man is the leader, we should be speaking with..." Alec cuts him off angrily, continuing in a very, very thick Russian accent. "No. I am not going to stand here idly while my own flesh and blood stands mute and subservient to this pitiful excuse for a man!"

Alec then turns his attention to Irina and Elena Derevko. His face is contorted in a snarl...a snarl that is a little unsettling to the ladies...even if they don't visually express their concern.

Irina finally asks "Who are you?" Alec replies "I am Aleksander Derevko...Assassin for Il Credo Divino, and Research Assistant to Milo Rambaldi. And today, I am ashamed to call myself your ancestor."

Irina's pursed mouth opens up a bit, relaxed because of the surprise of seeing her ancestor. Elena also allows her face to reveal a surprised expression. Sloane, however, doesn't look as impressed. "You are one of Rambaldi's seedbearers..."

Alec quickly flashes Sloane a death stare. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WHORE OF A MAN! YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!"

Sloane's face turns blank and he does as instructed, only because Alec's outburst has completely put him at a loss for words. He thought Laurent was a cold bastard, but Alec has certainly made an even more impactful first impression.

Alec turns his attention back to Irina and Elena. "I remember a time when you two were cunning. While I rarely approved of your actions in life, I couldn't help but feel respect for your abilities. You reminded me of how I did business in Il Credo Divino." Elena, looking a little confused, asks "What is Il Credo Divino?" Alec coldly replies "The men with the sharp weapons pointed at the back of your heads are Il Credo Divino. Yes, we are The Divine Creed. We are assassins, and we are good at what we do...for it is all we do."

Alec then slowly starts walking around the the table, behind Sloane, and towards Irina and Elena, keeping his death stare at them all the way.

He casually slips in front of them and stands eye to eye with Irina, then looks over at the just-slightly shorter Elena. "Now that you are here, and now that you have sold your skills to a worthless human being, I only have one thing to say to you both...and especially Irina."

Alec turns and stands nose-to-nose with Irina. In a low, haunting voice, he tells her "You're pathetic."

Irina tries to keep a straight face, but can't help feeling both hurt and offended by his words. Normally words like Alec's wouldn't even phase her. But perhaps her time under ice has changed her ability to control her emotions somewhat. A look of shame takes over her face.

Still, she composes herself and tries to return the haunting tone of Alec. She coolly asks "Why me?" Alec quickly replies "Because only a pathetic human being sells out his or her own family. Only a pathetic human being tries to erase the one she loves...the one she brought and nurtured to life...because of obsession for her own wants. And only a pathetic human being..." Alec then turns to Sloane and shouts "...PICKS THIS WASTE OF CARBON TO BE THEIR LEADER!"

Laurent tersely, but calmly tells Alec "That will be enough, Alec." Alec glares at Laurent a bit, then turns to Irina once more. He takes a deep breath to try to calm himself down, then says "I am ashamed to call myself a Derevko because of you and Elena. And the fact that you don't even try to defend yourself speaks volumes of the quality of my descendents. I had high hopes for my bloodline, that is why I volunteered to be a seedbearer. Your failures in life are my failures as a man."

It looks like there's a lot that Irina wants to say in defense...but she bites her tongue and says nothing. For some reason, she feels that this is not the time and place. After all, she still has a knife barely a centimeter away from the back of her skull from an Il Credo Divino member.

Alec then turns his back on Irina and Elena and slowly makes his way back towards Laurent, his hanging somewhat out of shame.

Meanwhile, while everyone in the room appears to be focused on Alec and his temper, some of the men or women in black have started holding hands.

Alec returns to Laurent's side and says "I am done. Let's get this over with." Laurent studies Alec's angry face for a bit to make sure that he is indeed finished with his business. Satisfied, he turns his attention back to Sloane. "Even though some of us would rather not speak to you, you are the mouthpiece of your tribe. The choice is yours. Lead us to the portal and return unscathed, or let Il Credo Divino do what we do best."

Sloane and Laurent eye each other down for a few seconds. Laurent doesn't appear to be in any particular hurry, which pleases Sloane, as he's stalling for time to mull those very options.

Finally, he gets an idea. "How about a third option?" Laurent replies "I don't see any other option." Sloane replies "Reveal to us the locations of Tom, Nadia, and Mary Falk. Do so, and we will spare Aristotle and Rambaldi from future suffering." Laurent lets out a quick chuckle, then says "What makes you think you'll be able to escape? You have no leverage here."

Sloane smirks and says "Quite the contrary. We rise up against you, you kill us all, and then we'll send an army that would love nothing more than to wipe anyone named Falk off the face of Elysium. You will not know where the portal is, and you will have a bigger problem than just us. Sending us to Hell would not be wise, Laurent. Let us complete our business with the Falks, and we will not be a bother to the council or anyone else."

What Laurent doesn't know is that Alec Derevko killed the man who controlled that very army he just referred to. Without Alvarado, that army's whereabouts and protocols are unknown. Sloane is bluffing, and he hopes Laurent buys the bluff.

Laurent ponders Sloane's statement about the army for a second, then shakes his head. "It is unfortunate that you are known as a pathological liar, otherwise there would have been a remote chance that I might have accepted that stinking pile of fertilizer you just fed me."

Sloane smirks and says "It's a shame you will never find the location of the portal to Hell..." Suddenly, the right arm of the person in black next to him reaches out and grabs his left arm, causing Sloane to smile wider. "...and it's a shame we have to cut our conversation short. Until next time."

Sloane quickly closes his eyes and teleports away, taking every single person in black with him. Laurent and Alec seem very surprised at this, then ashamed that they didn't see this coming.

When Alec was voicing his displeasure at Irina and Elena, the group in black started holding hands. When Alec returned to Laurent's side, Irina and Elena linked that chain. And Sloane was the final piece needed to evacuate everyone to safety. That's the rule in Elysium: if anyone is touching you when you teleport, you go with them. No one of Il Credo Divino had a hand on Sloane's group.

Sloane and everyone gets away scot free while Il Credo Divino stands alone in the chamber.

The rest of Il Credo Divino lowers their weapons slowly. Alec hangs his head. "They can teleport..." Laurent then says "Not everyone. As far as we know, only Sloane can. They required him to leave." Another member of Il Credo Divino says in an Italian accent "They all were holding hands. I thought it was just symbolic..."

Laurent shakes his head and says "No matter. The Council is safe. Everyone remain here. I must speak with Rambaldi. The Falks must be protected." Alec then asks "Does anyone...ANYONE have an idea on where this portal is?"

No one responds at first. The chambers go deathly silent.

Alec shakes his head in disgust. "Amazing...I suggest we start exploring Siberia. That is where the first members of this group were spotted..." Laurent then says "Siberia is too large for us to comb through, Alec. We must go the intel route. We protect the Falks...let Sloane, Irina, Elena, or anyone in their group try to approach them...when we catch one of them, that's how we'll find the portal." Alec reluctantly nods his head. "We must be extra careful. We should not inform the Falks that they are in danger or change their lifestyle in any way." Laurent nods and says "I agree. We protect from a distance. Let me speak to the Council and get their thoughts, and when I return, you will have your assignments. The portal and Sloane's crew are the priorities in your lives now. We will not stop until those problems are solved. Understood?"

Everyone else gives a quick headnod, acknowledging Laurent's orders.

Laurent then disappears to get further instruction from the Elysian Counsel...who have literally gone off the face of the planet.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Ch 7: Separation

**SEPARATION**

* * *

><p>"<em>Loyalty to petrified opinion never yet broke a chain or freed a human soul." <em>-Mark Twain

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isle of Skye, Scotland (Elysium)<strong>_

Several tall columns of rock shoot up through the deep, serene blue lake that is in this large underground cavern. Some of the columns even reveal minerals of some sort that glisten off the light of several torches that have been rigged to illuminate this usually dark part of Earth. A large walking path forms a half circle around the lake in a backwards C.

The cavern's size is a little bigger than a large football stadium. It is both amazing and even intimidating in appearance if you scan up the walls to the ceiling. It's even more amazing that this cavern lies below the ground, hidden and unknown to the world...although this part of northern Scotland isn't exactly a high traffic area. It's only point of entry is in the middle of a steep cliff that faces the sea, buried under large brown vines.

But in Elysium, that entry has actually been shut permanently after an explosion Rambaldi ordered collapsed the entry way shut. So the only way to actually enter the cavern is if you've been there before or someone teleported you there. You could also drill through the top, but that could take a while, given the cavern's depth under ground.

This is Milo Rambaldi's secret cavern...a cavern whose whereabouts were completely unknown to the world for about 5 centuries. For over 500 years, the only person to even step foot in this cavern was Sydney Bristow as she tracked down The Tonic, the final weapon that helped Tom Falk complete the Ultimate Prophecy, aka Project Nadia. Nadia Falk, her sister, was technically there with Sydney, but in spirit only.

This cavern was hidden from the world from when Rambaldi died to the moment Tom revealed the Ultimate Prophecy, which turned Tom into Rambaldi's killswitch as he wiped the original prophecy, and it's most important followers, off the face of the Earth.

Those followers went to Hell...and most of those followers, along with others who died along the way, have forced the five members of the Elysian High Counsel to seek solace in Rambaldi's cavern.

All five members are on the north side of the large lake and all have varying degrees of nervousness on their faces. All five were held at knifepoint not a few minutes earlier. Being held at knifepoint is something that just isn't supposed to happen in Elysium, not even in fun.

Rambaldi is leaning back on a cavern wall, staring blankly out at the large cavern lake. Right now, he feels like he has egg all over his face. Even though it isn't there, he feels like there's an egg running down under his chin and down his neck. He feels slimy and uncomfortable. He wonders if the rest of the Council will ever trust him again.

Aristotle, Albert Einstein, and Marcus Aurelius are huddled together off to Rambaldi's left, near the entrance to the room where The Tonic was housed at. All three look very agitated.

But not as agitated as Paris of Troy feels right now. Paris sits on the edge of the lake, his legs hanging over the ledge, with his feet hanging just about an inch or two off the lake. His back is turned to everyone else, which is a good thing because he's dealing with a cornucopia of feelings right now.

He's relieved. He's relieved over the fact that his proposal to compensate adoptive parents was approved before Arvin Sloane and his crew arrived in the chambers.

He's angry. He's angry that Aristotle and Rambaldi are still alive. He's also angry that Sloane's failure will leave them as a potential lingering problem...a problem that he must be careful around for an indefinite period of time. He's also angry at the snide remarks Arvin Sloane made to him, almost outing him to the rest of the council.

But outweighing the first two emotions he's feeling is sadness. Aristotle and Rambaldi's death would have meant his ascension to High Counselor. High Counselor means influence. Influence means allowing the some that are damned to Hell into Elysium. One of those damned is the love of his life: Helen of Troy.

And now, Helen remains in Hell. Unless she were to risk sneaking back into Elysium, she's likely to stay there now. This was the one shot to eliminate Aristotle and Rambaldi. The council could stay in this cavern for as long as they need to. He knows neither Sloane nor Irina and Elena Derevko know where this cavern is. This also means the other masked companions probably don't know either.

But there is some shred of hope still inside him. Il Credo Divino already has killed two of Sloane's group, and are probably carving up the other seven as we speak. Paris hopes that this can be swept under the rug with him allayed of suspicion.

Paris turns his head and looks at Rambaldi, who continues to stare off into space blankly. Perhaps trying to conceal his true emotions, he frustratedly tells Rambaldi "I hope your band of killers are still good at what they do."

Rambaldi remains silent as a stone. He pays Paris no attention at all as he continues to be lost in thought.

The other three members of the council turn to Rambaldi curiously. After a few seconds, Marcus finally breaks the awkward silence. "I find your silence curious, Milo. Do you honestly have no defense for what just transpired?"

Rambaldi shakes his head slowly, but still says nothing. Aristotle, perhaps understanding where Rambaldi is coming from, tells Marcus "I think it is best that we wait for answers from Laurent L'Andre. Maybe he can fill in some blanks that Rambaldi can't at this time."

Paris lets out an unsatisfied chuckle and says "If it weren't for his prophecy, we wouldn't be in this predicament." Marcus sticks up for Rambaldi and says "Paris, you've been told about bringing up this tired discussion..." Paris snaps back "This is the PERFECT time for this discussion, Marcus! These were men and women that had their lives ruined because of Rambaldi, and now they're back! I hate to say it, but Sloane was right. Don't you see..."

"This is not my fault."

The flat words were uttered by Rambaldi just now, his first sign of conversation since leaving the table in the Elysian Council chambers. Paris gives Rambaldi an incredulous stare. "Is that so? This was no random attack!" Rambaldi looks down at Paris and says "You're right. This wasn't random. This was deliberate. But it wasn't I that enabled these people to leave Hell." Aristotle asks "Then what was it?"

Rambaldi looks over to the other three council members and asks "Arvin Sloane said that he was in Cocytus Lake. Are any of you familiar with Cocytus Lake?" Marcus nods and says "Yes. It's the frozen lake in the Ninth Circle of Hell where the worst of the worst are buried. This circle reserved for the truly treacherous. Some are buried in ice up to their knees, some up to their waists, some up to their necks...and there are some that are completely buried underneath Hell's ice. They say the Devil himself is confined to that very lake, with ice all the way up to his waist. It's rumored that his wings constantly flap on his back as he tries to escape. The wind he creates forces bone-chilling cold wind to blow throughout the lake...that wind probably is what caused the frostbite scars on the faces we saw."

Rambaldi nods, realizing Marcus has the story down, and and says "Now, how would anyone be able to leave the confines of that lake if they were under a block of ice, much less in the vicinity of Lucifer himself? No one escapes that lake." Einstein, looking like he was in deep thought, says "That ice is probably firmer than any ice we can conjure up in Elysium or on Earth. Been there for thousands upon thousands of years. It doesn't matter if you've been there for five, fifty, or five-thousand years... upward force on that ice would do absolutely nothing. They had to have been released from that ice somehow."

Suddenly, Paris starts feeling uneasy at the turn this discussion has taken and turns to face the lake to hide his trepidation. He knows that Helen at least had a part in springing them from the Ninth Circle, but that's about the extent of his knowledge. He doesn't know all the details, like Helen's bag of salt that melted the ice around Sloane and the Derevkos.

But to the best of his knowledge, the Council doesn't suspect that it was his idea, hatched right here in Elysium, that sprung them from Hell, but he wonders how long that will last. So, it's time to start steering the ship away from danger.

Paris turns to Einstein and says "Someone in Hell must have a bone to pick with us here. Why else would they want Aristotle dead as well? My guess is Rambaldi's death might just appease Sloane and the rest of the crew. But Aristotle might have been the real target. He's the High Counselor. His death might cause chaos." Marcus replies "But why leave me, Albert, and you alive? We have a protocol when something like that happens, the next in seniority would take over unless the other surviving members call the promotion into question..."

Rambaldi's jaw drops in disbelief. After all, he just remembered who's next in line if Aristotle were to perish: Paris.

Ramabldi quickly turns to Paris and says "If Aristotle were to die, you would be next in line. YOU would get the benefit of our death!" As the rest of the council's gazes turn to him, a very defensive Paris hops up to his feet and says "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BETRAYAL!"

Rambaldi tilts his head to the side in surprise. "That's funny. I was just stating a fact. I never said anything about you betraying us." Paris starts hyperventilating a bit, his will starting to waver. "No! No, you had a tone! You gave me a look!"

Aristotle starts casually walking over in Paris's direction. He calmly tells the agitated prince "There is no need to raise our voices in anger over things we're not guilty of." Paris hangs his head and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry...it's just that I'm offended at the mere thought of betraying this counsel."

The cavern goes awkwardly silent.

Paris timidly turns and goes back to studying the water like he was before. Rambaldi gives Paris a bit of a cocky stare...seeing Paris all riled up amuses him at this point. But did he just solve the mystery already? That's what he wonders. Fortunately for him, he would not be the only one in the cavern that shared that idea.

A pair of footsteps are heard coming from the Tonic Room, as the Council members have deemed it. A tall man in an off-white hood emerges. Laurent L'Andre has returned.

Aristotle asks "Is the problem gone? Tell me they're dead!" Laurent, his hood already down, shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. They linked up and teleported away."

Paris starts storming towards Laurent. "YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!" As Marcus and Einstein restrain him from getting in Laurent's face, Laurent says "I do accept some blame for that. However, we were trying to figure out where this portal is. Killing them would have not solved the fact that there is a way for the damned to enter Elysium at will."

A discouraged Aristotle says "So you still have no idea on where this portal is." Laurent quickly replies "We believe Siberia is the most likely option. Not only is it remote, but men in black fitting these people's description were discovered at the Novosibirsk airport by Alec Derevko's men. I'd say that Siberia would be a logical place to have their camp."

Rambaldi asks "Do they know the locations of our homes?" Laurent shakes his head. "I highly doubt it. However, I would not return to your homes until we deem it safe."

Paris chuckles and says "Great, so we're stuck while you go combing through the woods of Siberia..." Laurent gets in Paris's face and coldly says "One, you're stuck here because this is the safest place in Elysium to be, and believe it or not, I do care about your safety. Two, we are coming through the woods, but there's a problem with quantity of staff, so yes it might be a while. Third, if you get mouthy with me again, I will cut..."

Marcus cuts Laurent off before something bad happens and asks "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Laurent stares a hole in between Paris's eyes for a bit, then turns to Aurelius, who asks "Laurent, how do you find out where this portal is, or where these people are?" Laurent takes a quick breath to compose himself and replies "We know that Tom, Nadia, and Mary Falk are also their targets. Therefore, we will allocate assassins to protect from afar. Surely these people will try an attempt on their lives at some point, so we have to wait for them to appear and try to capture them. We're better at hand-to-hand combat than they are and we're better at hiding in the shadows. We have the advantage."

Paris chuckles and says "And then you get to use your wonderful and humane methods of torture..." Laurent sneers at Paris and coldly says "Would you like a sample?" Paris says nothing, but keeps an irritated stare.

Laurent then turns to everyone else and says "If you men are quick about it, you may return to your homes to gather some clothing and personal necessities. One at a time, though." Paris says "I'll go first."

Before anyone can object, Paris closes his eyes and disappears, causing some frustration among the rest of the council members.

Laurent turns to everyone and asks "Was Paris acting this strangely before I arrived?" Rambaldi quickly replies "Yes. In fact, I think we should thank him for this predicament we're in now." Aristotle shakes his head and says "It is too early for that..." Rambaldi cuts him off. "His actions since then are not that of an innocent man. And guess what? He flees the first chance he gets. You think that's a coincidence?"

Marcus finishes his pondering and says "I hate to accuse a fellow Councilman of betrayal, especially an original like Paris, but I see Rambaldi's point. He would have a lot to gain from our deaths." Einstein asks "I know I haven't been here all that long compared to the rest of you, but has an investigation been launched against a fellow Councilman before?" Aristotle shakes his head. "No. There never has been reason to. In fact, there is no protocol for such a thing!"

Laurent speaks up. "Tracking him would not be a good idea. Paris would be too suspicious. Besides, I believe our priority is to protect the Falks. We can get the information we need that way." Rambaldi tells Laurent "If you're able to catch one of them in the act, ask about Paris' involvement. " Laurent gives him a quick headnod and says "It will be done."

Laurent then turns to Aristotle and says "It would be best to continue behaving normally around him. Paris is tense and jumpy...try not to instigate him." Aristotle turns to Rambaldi at the mention of that last part. "I think we can do that." Rambaldi reluctantly nods and says "I'll do my best. Sometimes, people just make it too easy."

Suddenly, Alec Derevko appears next to Laurent, causing everyone to jump a little bit by his sudden appearance. Laurent quickly asks "What are you doing here, Alec? You're supposed to be back..." Alec, in his thick Russian accent, cuts him off sternly. "We have a problem." Rambaldi asks "What is it?"

Alec replies "Our weapons cache was raided." Laurent asks "What all was taken?" Alec replies "Guns and ammo." Aristotle asks "How much was taken?" Alec replies "Three of our Glocks, six magazine clips, and some extra shells. At least one of them must have returned while the confusion was taking place in the chamber. We scanned the rest of the facility and it appears nothing else was taken."

Rambaldi tells Laurent "It's imperative that the Falks be protected now..." Laurent nods, but before he says anything, Alec says "Some of us feel we should send scouts unaffiliated with Il Credo Divino into Siberia. I understand this is not your preferred idea, Laurent..." Laurent snickers and says "It will do no good." Alec replies "Anyone not allocated to the protection of the Falks should be tasked to something, and we do have allies, Laurent. I say we focus on the remotest parts of Siberia and the area around Novosibirsk. In fact, we start in that area and work our way north and east."

Laurent defeatedly sighs and says "It'll be like finding a grain of sand on a beach. But we need to find this portal. Do it." Alec then gazes at the council members and says "A member of Il Credo Divino will be stationed at your homes, but I would advise not returning to your homes for some time. They will be hunting you...best not make yourselves readily available to those dogs." Aristotle tells Alec "Paris already left. When he returns, another one of us will leave to gather some belongings." Alec nods and says "I will escort each of you personally upon his return."

Laurent then says "And I will shadow Tom and Nadia Falk. Starting now." Rambaldi then says "Good luck. Report back to us when you can, even if it's to tell us nothing is happening." Laurent nods and says "Will do. Take care, gentlemen."

Laurent then teleports to San Felipe to find a hiding place to scout Tom and Nadia's home. Nadia would be home with Maria, but Tom was busy doing other things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunker, MO (Elysium)<strong>_

A frantic Tom Falk appears in the backyard of his Mom and Dad's house. He immediately sees his father Tom Falk Senior and grandfather Edward Landry up on ladders putting up light-gray siding on the back side of the house. Half of the one-story ranch home is finished, with the other half still exposing the dark red wood finish it always has had.

Tom walks up to the house a bit and shouts "HEY!" Edward and Tom Senior look down at Tom in surprise, nearly dropping the piece of siding they were holding.

A cranky Edward shouts back with somewhat of a country drawl "Dammit Thomas Loren, do you want us to fall off these ladders and break our freaking necks?" Tom cockily replies "Your neck is too thick to be broken, old fart!" Edward looks over at Tom Senior with feign anger. "Your son is awfully damn lucky I'm up on this ladder, otherwise I'd be down there kicking his ass for calling me an old fart!"

Tom Senior chuckles a bit and says "Go for it. I can wait. My son needs a good asskicking every once in a while. Keeps him in check." Tom holds out his arms and says "Hey, you don't need to send the old fart to do your dirty work! I'm right here!"

Tom Senior dismisses Tom's playful challenge and asks "What do you want? You obviously came here for a reason...surely it wasn't to help your father and grandpa put up this siding." Before Tom can respond, Edward says "Your brother was going to help, but he skipped out on us...he's been doing that a lot lately." Tom raises an eyebrow at that. "Eddie's not here? That's why I came by! He wasn't home!"

Tom Senior, now a little concerned, asks "What do you need to see your brother for?" Tom tilts his head a bit, surprised at the question. "Mom didn't tell you about Connie's wedding?"

Tom Senior hangs his head somewhat at the mention of Mary Falk. Edward notices Tom Senior's look of dismay and looks back at Tom. "Tom and Mary got into an argument last night, before she came down to your place."

Tom folds his arms and rolls his eyes. This is not the first time this has happened apparently. Tom lifelessly asks "Ok, what was the issue now?"

Tom Senior replies "Your mother thinks I can't relate to Eddie when it comes to Connie. She told me to stay out of it." Tom snickers at that a bit. "She actually told you that? Wow...now I know why she looked like death warmed over when she showed up at my doorstep last night. She must have just come from the fight."

A defensive Tom Senior says "I snapped and took it out on her. I said some stupid things..." An agitated Edward yells "You're damn right you said some stupid shit! You told her that she should go back to Bill Vaughn! Do you know the turmoil she went through, waiting for your ass to die on Earth and not continuing her romance with Bill?" Tom gives his dad a really offended look. "You really said that to my mother? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Now, Tom Senior is incensed from his son and father-in-law's comments. He snaps. "I SCREWED UP! ALRIGHT? THERE, I SAID IT!" Tom Senior takes a couple deep breaths as Edward and his son await further response, both looking displeased at him. Tom Senior, his voice a bit hoarse now from the screaming, continues. "And now...your mother won't talk to me. She's staying at Edward and Violet's house." Tom shakes his head in disgust and says "You're really unbelievable. Are you really that incapable of thinking about other things besides yourself?"

Tom Senior lets out a dejected sigh, then says "Look, your brother once told me that he checks up on Connie from a time to time. If I were looking for him, I'd check Earth. In fact, I'd check Connie's." Tom just glares at his father angrily, still upset over his treatment of Mary. However, he says nothing. Tom Senior now looks offended. "Or would you rather just stand there and continue to keep throwing me under the goddamn bus? Because I know that was one of your favorite pastimes after I died!"

Tom just lets out a quick, disgusted chuckle and says "I was stupid to think you changed when I arrived in Elysium. Some things never change." Tom Senior flatly replies "That goes for both of us."

Tom looks over at Edward, who's looking down at the ground like he's trying to make himself invisible from this conversation. Not wanting to belabor the issue anymore, Tom closes his eyes and teleports away, saying nothing more before he leaves.

Edward starts climbing down his latter, irritating Tom Senior even more. "Oh, you're leaving me too?" Edward stops and looks up at Tom with an angry look. "I have to take a piss, Tom! Jesus Christ..."

Tom Senior just stands there on the ladder as Edward climbs down, holding a piece of siding and wondering if the whole world is turning against him...just like it did when he was alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California (Earth)<strong>_

Eddie Falk finds himself standing in the hallway of an average contemporary suburban two story home.

He's fixated on the wall that is almost filled to capacity with family photos. A man and woman are depicted in many of them. The man looks friendly enough, if not a tad pudgy. He wears glasses, has balding black hair, and just has a look like he works with numbers somehow, like an accountant or a stock broker.

But Eddie's not interested in the man. He's interested in the brown haired, green eyed woman.

Eddie's bloodshot eyes are a sign that he's been crying recently. His brown hair is in a mess, like he woke up and decided not to bother brushing his hair today.

The woman he's looking at is the wife he left behind on Earth.

He stares at a picture of Connie posing in front of a sunset by herself. She's smiling brightly, clad in a light blouse and skirt.

Eddie sniffles a bit. "I took this picture, Connie. I remember like it was yesterday. You were so beautiful..." His words are stopped as more tears pour out of his eyes. He doesn't succumb to sobbing, but all his strength is needed to stop him from completely breaking down, which is something he's not known to do.

Eddie walks down the hall a bit at stops at a large framed picture that takes up much more space than any other picture on the wall.

It features a photo of himself in a Navy uniform, looking much younger than he does now. Above his photo is a folded American flag in the shape of a triangle...just like it's always folded when it's handed to the widow of a fallen Veteran.

Below his picture is an inscription:

"_CWO3 Edward Aaron Falk_

_Former U.S. Navy SEAL_

_Operation Desert Storm_

_Born: June 11, 1970_

_Military service: 1990-1998_

_Medically discharged: 1998_

_Deceased: September 11, 2001_

_He died like he served: a hero. We shall never forget his sacrifice."_

Eddie starts seething at the second-to-last sentence and starts slowly shaking his head. "I was no goddamn hero. I failed. I failed because no one would help me save the plane."

"You're a hero because you had enough guts to even try in the first place."

Eddie turns to his right and finds his brother Tom standing a couple feet down. He quickly wipes away some lingering tears on his face and asks "When did you get here?" Tom calmly replies "Just now. What are you doing here?"

Eddie snaps back "What does it look like I'm doing?" Tom fires back "Trying to hold on to the past."

Eddie turns back to the pictures on the wall. He studies them for a moment, then says as if in a trance "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Tom slowly starts walking over to Eddie and says "She always was, Eddie. She was a good woman, you were lucky to have her in your life."

Eddie shakes his head and says "No! She was the best! We had our ups and downs, but she always stuck by me. After my back issues took me out of the Navy, she was there when I was at my worst, when I thought my life was over because I couldn't be a SEAL anymore!" Tom nods as he pats Eddie on the shoulder and says "I know. She was strong...not a flake like my ex was. I'll admit I was sort of jealous of you sometimes."

Tom's attempt to cheer Eddie up falls flat as Eddie just keeps staring blankly at the pictures. Tom sighs and says "Eddie, you know what I'm going to say." Eddie quickly nods and says "Yeah, yeah, I have to move on. You're preaching to the choir."

Tom asks "If I'm preaching to the choir, then why are you here?" Eddie thinks for a bit, then replies "I just want to see her smiling one last time. To know that SHE'S moved on from ME! To know that she's going to be taken care of for the rest of her life! To look at the man that's going to be doing the job I should be doing and thank..."

The tears overtake Eddie once again and this time, he sobs. Tom looks genuinely troubled at Eddie's crying. He's only seen his older brother cry like this a handful of times, and not once since they reunited after Tom died.

Tom reaches to give Eddie a hug, but Eddie pushes him away and slowly starts walking away, hands on hips. Hugging was never Eddie's style.

Tom starts following him slowly as Eddie makes his way towards the dining area. Feeling helpless, he says "Eddie, you waited since the day you died for Connie. It was the respectable thing to do. I know it was just as hard for Mom..." Eddie turns quickly and says "WHAT? No! It was worse for her! It was worse because Dad was spiraling out of control and all she could do was watch for almost 20 years! She could have picked up where she left off with Bill Vaughn, but she stayed loyal to Dad!"

Tom thinks about that last sentence for a bit, thinking about what he wants to say about what he just learned earlier.

Finally, he just can't contain himself. "Eddie, right before I came here, I learned Mom and Dad separated. She's staying with our grandparents."

Eddie's face makes a quick switch from pain to a look of blank shock, like he was just hit by a bolt of lightning. "They're...no. No! What the hell happened?"

Tom thinks about how he's going to word this, since the subject of Eddie's current dilemma was the trigger for it. Finally, he says "I just came from their house...Dad and Gramps were putting up siding...Dad told me him and Mom got into a fight last night. She bolted when Dad told her to go back to Bill Vaughn."

Eddie's jaw drops at that. Suddenly, Connie doesn't seem so important anymore.

He starts shaking his head and says "That narcissistic piece of shit! Why in the name of Christ would he say that?" Tom doesn't respond at first, his mind racking about about how he's going to word this. Eddie picks up on it quickly and asks "Tom, if you know something, tell me. Bros Gotta Know. That's what we agreed to when we were young."

Tom defeatedly sighs and says "Mom knew you were bent out of shape over Connie. Dad caught wind of it and I guess asked if he could help. Mom told him not to." Eddie rolls his eyes and says "That's right, because she knows that he wouldn't know what to say, and whatever did come out of his lying mouth would be about as valid to me as an outdated coupon. He wouldn't know how to help me. Piece of shit..."

Tom says "Yeah. Dad took offense and really let Mom have it." Eddie clinches a fist tightly and now he looks like he's going to knock someone's block off. "I have to talk to Dad..."

Tom holds up his hand and says "No. This is their fight." Eddie snickers a bit and snarkily asks "If that's the case...is it wrong that I'm rooting for another man over my own father?" Tom raises an eyebrow at that. "You aren't serious..." Eddie cuts him off. "I am. Fuck my father. All the shit our mother went through to protect you and Nadia, all the years she waited for him to arrive...and this is the kind of thanks she gets? Bill LOVED our mother! He's a respectable man! She won't talk about him because I know she still has feelings for him. That's why it's hard for her to go to the San Felipe orphanage because Bill helps teach the kids there."

Tom looks down at the ground and says "While it'd make me a bit happy to see Dad get spited like this..." Tom then looks back up at Eddie. "...he is our father." Eddie chuckles a bit, surprised at Tom's response. "I can't believe you're defending him. You hated his guts while you were alive!"

Tom hangs his head and says "I still resent him for what he did to us, and for his latest display. I guess I'm just disappointed...I thought he changed." Eddie thinks for a second, then asks "Tom? Do you think people ever really change? Just because we're in a place where we're getting a 'second chance', do you think we truly lose who we were?"

Tom ponders that question for a bit, then replies "I like to think I've changed. I'm a man of peace now. I'm supposed to be the example for newcomers to follow. If these people knew what I did in Mexico and during Project Nadia, then I wouldn't be such a good example, would I?" Eddie smirks and replies "There's no cartels in Elysium, so what's there for an ex-Anti-Cartel agent to do besides get his act together?"

Tom smiles back at Eddie. "Good to see you smiling again, brother." Eddie chuckles a bit, realizing that his mood has improved now that his mind if off of Connie.

Then sadness returns to his face in a hurry. Eddie looks down at the ground and asks "Tom, you have your wife and daughter here. Storm Crew, too. I don't have any of that. And now that Connie is gone for good, what is there for me?" Tom calmly replies "You have your family."

Eddie quickly shakes his head. "The love from a family is not like the love you get from a woman you love with all your heart. I don't have that." Tom smirks and says "Yes you do...well, you can anyway."

Eddie looks up from the ground and asks "What are you talking about?" Tom's smirk turns into a smile as he says "Julieta Romero is who I'm talking about."

Eddie lets out a quick "Ha!" This confuses Tom a bit. "I wasn't being funny. I was being honest. Julieta likes you." Eddie gives Tom an incredulous look. "Bullshit! What the hell would such a gorgeous woman want with me? She could have any guy she wants!"

Tom quickly replies "No she can't. For one, she can't get out much because she's an orphan mother..." Eddie cuts him off. "Exactly! Kind of puts a crimp on any wining and dining..." Tom shakes his head and stops Eddie in his tracks. "If Julieta needs a night out, I'm sure Nadia will fill in if she knew you were taking her best friend out. Plus, there's a new adoption program that might lessen Julieta's workload. The Elysian Council was supposed to approve it today."

Eddie thinks for a bit, then ponders "Ok, say she suddenly becomes free for dates and nights out on the town. She's not going to waste her time on me..." Tom shakes his head quickly and says "Then you don't know Julieta. Keep in mind, Julieta was forced into prostitution in Argentina for the last years of her short life. Her experiences with men are mostly bad. From what Nadia tells me, she hasn't dated at all since arriving in Elysium. That's a long time to be alone, Eddie. She's been alone about as long as you have. But finally, she has found a guy she can trust. She found you."

Eddie cracks a small smile at that. "She said that?" Tom quickly replies "Well, no, but me and Nadia both notice how she reacts when your name is even mentioned. She likes you. You make her laugh. She's developed a comfort level around you. She already knows me, Nadia, Maria, Mom...and now, she needs a rock in her life. Me and Nadia both agree you two would be good together."

Eddie doesn't respond immediately. He's pondering the pros and cons of a relationship with Julieta. Yes, she's beautiful. Yes, he likes hanging out with her in the short chances he gets. But there's just one problem...

Eddie looks left and, with some of the saddest puppy dog eyes you'll ever see, looks at another picture of Connie.

Tom immediately notices. "Eddie. Look at me." Eddie stares at the picture for a bit, even allowing a tear to run down his cheek, then looks back at Tom, who says "You want to move on from Connie? Julieta is how you move on. Even if it doesn't work out...you'll have taken the first step."

Eddie sighs, still not quite buying this plan of Tom's. "So what am I going to do? Just randomly show up at the orphanage to whisk her away?" Tom flashes a wide grin and says "Nope! You're going to pick up Maria from a time to time. She's really becoming good friends with Emilio, and there will be days where it'll be hard for me or Nadia to pick her up. I was hoping her Uncle Eddie would swing by on days where me and Nadia are just a little too busy, you know?"

Eddie starts a low laugh. He points at Tom and says "That's good...I guess all that advice I gave you when you were starting to look at the fairer sex oh so many years ago registered! Take advantage..." Tom finishes the sentence. "...of ANY opportunity!"

Eddie, with his confidence and swagger now completely back asks "So, is Maria over there today?" Tom nods and says "No, she's home today. Nadia's waiting to go over the new adoption program and work on implementing it as soon as possible, so she's hanging out at the house all day. I'll let you know when Maria's at the orphanage...you'll have plenty of time to do whatever it is you do to get ready."

Suddenly, the front door of the home opens up, and Connie herself walks in. She's on a cell phone, talking about wedding plans. Connie cannot see Eddie or Tom, so she is oblivious to their presence.

Eddie's cheer diminishes somewhat, but doesn't go away completely at the sight of Connie. Perhaps it's because he feels hope that there is life without Connie finally.

As Connie takes a seat on a recliner and happily continues her phone conversation, Eddie makes an observation. "You know what? She is happy. And for that, I'm happy. She's in good hands. She doesn't need this guy anymore." Eddie then turns to Tom. "Let's get out of here and get a couple of brews at my place." Tom smiles and says "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Eddie turns to Connie one final time. As she happily chats away on her phone, Eddie softly tells her "I love you, Connie. I'll never forget you. I hope you live the life you dreamed of. Goodbye."

Eddie then puts his arm around Tom, who returns in kind. They both teleport back to Elysium.

Eddie would never return to check on Connie after this day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest, Russia (Elysium)<strong>_

It wasn't even an hour ago when 9 men and women that were sprung from Hell were about to start on their path of revenge. And confidence, if not general hostility, was in the air.

Now, only 7 of those men and women remain, and none are feeling very good about their mission now.

They're not in the original meeting ground, however. Instead, they're standing in front of the large portal to Hell.

There is no stone ring or anything of the sort that encompasses the portal. Just a wavy and somewhat distorted picture of a very unpleasant scene behind them: Dark rocks illuminated in yellow-orange light from a nearby fire.

One man, a well-built man, yanks off his mask in anger and looks at Arvin Sloane with a look like he's got bad intentions.

Cesar Martinez yells "Great plan, BOSS!" Kelly Peyton, standing next to a mentally-preoccupied Sloane, yanks her mask off and yells back "You're still here, you ape! Be grateful he got us out of there!" Cesar yells back "For how long? We're right back at the doorstep to Hell, TWO of us are dead, and none of our own targets are dead!" Sloane quickly retorts "We're here because we told Paris to meet us here when the job was done!"

Sloane looks over at Irina Derevko and says "You should keep a lid on the men you control..." Irina, not skipping a beat, replies "He has a point, Arvin." Sloane gives her an incredulous look and asks "What?" Irina replies "We're down two men and we haven't killed anyone yet. Your plan failed."

An agitated Elena then says "One of those men that died had an army at his disposal! Now that Francisco is dead, that army is gone!" Kelly looks over and says "Not necessarily." Elena flatly asks "Why would you say that?" Kelly replies "Remember where Francisco walked up to us from. He came from the opposite direction of the portal!"

Sloane asks "You think he might have his army stationed somewhere around here?" Kelly replies "Yes! We should look for them!" Sloane shakes his head immediately. "No, we need to refocus on what..."

Suddenly, a very nervous Paris of Troy appears.

Sloane immediately grabs Paris by the collar and thrusts his face to about an inch in front of Paris's face. He yells "WHAT HAPPENED?" A trembling Paris quickly fires back "I don't know!"

Julian Sark rips off his mask and asks "You never told us about the alcoves above! You never told us that there was a group of assassins nearby! Wouldn't that be good information for us to have?" Paris pushes Sloane away, not worried about any repercussions that might come of such a move. Then, he yells back at Sark "I have no idea why Il Credo Divino was summoned so fast, or what their plans were! I had no idea they'd go up through the alcoves!"

Elena angrily snarls "You tipped someone off." Paris throws his arms up and yells at Elena "NO I DIDN'T! This was my plan, why would I ruin my own plan? Why would I want Helen to suffer another day?"

Irina then says "Rambaldi summoned them at the table." Everyone, including Paris, looks at her strangely. Mitch Hayes, the last person to take his mask off, does and asks "When he leaned forward?"

Irina nods and says "You noticed that, too. He placed his hands so his fingers would go under the table. There must have been a panic button under the table." Irina then turns to Paris. "Wouldn't THAT be good information for a fellow Councilman to have? Why would they keep a secret like that from you?"

Paris sighs and replies "Il Credo Divino is under Rambaldi's command, not the Council's. He offers their services to the Council, but they're their own entity." Sloane is now curious about this group. "Who are these people? How long have they been in league with Rambaldi?" Paris replies "Since he was alive from what I gather. I don't know the entire story, but I know they're supremely loyal to Milo, and by proxy, they're loyal to the Elysian Council. Milo has a lot of influence, and they're a good reason why."

Sark asks Paris "So where is the Council now?" Paris thinks for a bit, then shakes his head. "Hidden."

Sark raises an incredulous eyebrow at that, but Sloane gets back in Paris's face. "You shouldn't withhold information from a group of angry men and women who just got screwed over in your scheme. Tell us where they are, or we're throwing you through the portal and letting you deal with what's on the other side."

Paris stammers a bit, then says "They're in a cavern! An underground cavern in Scotland!" Sloane sternly asks "WHERE in Scotland?" Paris shakes his head. "I don't know exactly. But unless you've been teleported there before, there's only one access point, and it's virtually impossible to enter ever since Rambaldi ordered the entry way blown shut."

Sark grabs Paris by the shoulder and tersely says "Take us there. Now." Paris shakes his head quickly. "No! They'll know it was me that sold them out!" Sark retorts "Not if you say you were brought in under duress." Carlos cracks his knuckles and says "Or if you were REALLY brought in under duress!"

As the group starts to bear down on Paris, Sloane coldly says "Do you want to bring your precious Helen to Elysium or not? Bring us to the Elysian Council and this is all over before you know it."

Paris thinks for a bit, then looks Sark square in the eyes as Sark keeps a hand on his shoulder. He slowly shakes his head and says "I've made a mistake. You better let me go, or I will reveal the whereabouts of the portal and your camp...oh yes, I know where your camp is! You want that threat to be over before YOU know it? Let me go!"

Sark doesn't immediately obey. He looks over at Sloane, who just sneers at Paris. After a few seconds, Sloane reaches to the back of his pants and pulls out a black Glock pistol. He pulls a magazine clip out of his pocket and puts it in the gun very deliberately, causing Paris to squirm. Sloane knows this, and is taking his sweet time getting his gun ready. Sark now grabs both of Paris's shoulders to keep him in place.

Paris tells Sloane "They know you stole those guns." Sloane chuckles a bit as he cocks the gun. "Good. After all, it was you that told me that guns are taboo in Elysium. Now they have another reason to fear me."

Irina quickly corrects him. "Us...they have another reason to fear us." Sloane looks at Irina with a bit of a sneer. "Right."

That distraction was all Paris would need. He quickly kicks Sark in the groin and causes his hands to leave his shoulders. Now touched by no one, Paris closes his eyes and teleports out of danger.

Sloane starts seething. He starts shaking out of anger. He looks up at Irina with a death glare. "Alec was right. You really are pathetic!" Irina gives Sloane a death stare back and doesn't flinch at that comment. "I'm not the one that had their plans blow up in their face not once, but twice in a matter of an hour. I'd say you're looking kind of pathetic yourself."

Sloane goes to say something, but bites his tongue for some reason. He takes the clip out of the gun, removes the round in the chamber, and tucks the gun back in his pants. He extends his hand to Sark, who looks like he's in a lot of pain on the ground from getting kicked in an uncomfortable area. Sark takes it and gets back to his feet.

Sloane looks out at the rest of the group and says "The priority now is Scotland. We must find the Council's whereabouts..." Elena shakes her head and says "No. We're short two men, we need all the help we can get against Il Credo Divino. We need to find Francisco's army."

Mitch steps forward and says "Excuse me! But weren't Tom and Nadia Falk on the hit list, too? Are we just going to forget about them?" Sloane glares at him and says "They're not the priority at the moment..." Carlos yells "BULLSHIT! I don't care about a buncha old geezers! I don't care about an army! I want Tom Falk's head! And I have...unfinished business with Nadia!"

Irina then looks over to Elena. "Look for Francisco's army. They have to be in the region somewhere. You and Kelly can search the area." Sloane steps towards Irina and says "Who said you were in charge?" Irina replies "Since you failed miserably today."

Elena starts slowly nodding. "My sister has a point. Your leadership has been a failure to this point, Arvin. Now we have three teams here and three things we need to do. I will not follow her and I will not follow you anymore. But I will hunt down the army, you can track down the Elysian Council..." Sloane snaps back "We need to stick together!" Irina fires back "And make us easy to find? No. Elena is right. You and Sark can go find the Elysian Council, Elena and Kelly can go find the army, and me, Mitch, and Carlos will go to San Felipe and find Tom and Nadia Falk."

Sloane turns away and his eyes start darting around, a tell-tale sign that he's perturbed and trying to find the right words to say. Finally, he says "Fine. We report daily. Question is where." Elena replies "The Elysian Council has their place that's off the map. I say we three go to another place that we've been to that was wiped off the map. Sovogda. The rooftop of the Oransky Building. It's still there." Irina and Sloane finally agree on something since they both nod affirmatively. Sloane says "Good. We report and set up base there nightly."

Mitch and Carlos quickly grab each of Irina's arms. She looks at them funny at first. Carlos finally says "Take us to San Felipe."

Irina smirks. Unlike everyone else, even her own compatriots, she actually seems downright happy at how this has worked out so far. In her mind, she thinks "Everything's going according to plan."

Wait, why would she want this kind of chaos? Nothing has worked up until this point. And now she's about to go off on her own with two hotheads. But she did pick them for a reason...a reason only she knows.

With a smirk still creased on her face, she happily tells Carlos "Done."

Irina, Carlos, and Mitch teleport away to head to San Felipe. Irina hasn't been there yet, but she's been to other places in Mexico and it would take them about a day to get there from where she goes.

But little did she know that someone had already arrived to protect Tom and Nadia Falk. Someone they had met earlier that day.

Someone...whose name is synonymous with death during his time.

They were soon going to encounter Laurent L'Andre in his favorite habitat.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Ch 8: Natural Born Killer Part 1

**NATURAL BORN KILLER PART 1**

* * *

><p>"<em>Nulla è Reale, tutto è lecito. Requiescat in pace." (Italian for: "Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Rest in peace.") -<em> Ezio Auditore

* * *

><p><em>Note: There will be French spoken in this chapter. (English translations will be in parenthesis)<em>

_**Tenay, France, circa 1476 (Earth) **_

The fallen leaves crunch beneath the cheap and worn brown bateau boots that he wears. The crunching isn't too loud, but it's still audible, which is too loud for him. But still, he has not quite learned how to walk lightly. He's gotten better, but he's still learning. After all, he's just an 8 year old boy.

His blonde hair is a bit on the shaggy side. That suits him just fine. He doesn't like his head being touched all that much and winter is coming, so he could use the warmth for the top of his head.

He's always been tall for his age. He was a big baby as well. C-sections are not available in this time period, and his mother's labor was trying. However, she survived, as did he.

It was a perfect way for this survivor, Laurent L'Andre, to be introduced to the world.

The challenge in front of him today is not survival, however. It's a bit brisk out, but not terribly cold. It's an overcast day, and most of the leaves are off the trees in the eastern French woods. This area of woods is not known for having a terrible amount of bears and wolves in it, due to the village of Tenay being nearby and hunters frequenting the woods for deer, elk, and other game.

No, the challenge is finding an important item in the woods. It's an item that has been strategically placed in these woods, but there are no clues as to its whereabouts except that it's between the two ridges that meet at the north end of this section of woods to form a triangular shape.

And he's not the only one searching for this item.

Laurent treds slowly. He scans the area around him slowly and carefully, studying everything around him, soaking everything in. The wind blows lightly from his right, but not enough to impede any progress. Ahead are a few branches and what looks like a thornbush off to the right. Laurent realizes what contact with that thornbush means: blood, pain, and the possibility of a yelp or a cry of "ow!" He can't have any of that. Not in this game.

Laurent gracefully passes the thornbush, shimmying past it about as carefully as a woman shimmies past a fat man in a tight hallway, trying not to touch him for fear of feeling his sweat.

That challenge cleared now, Laurent continues down the woods, looking for a hint of color amongst the colorless scenery. Color means that this item he seeks will likely be found.

Laurent continues his slow and somewhat careful comb through the woods, searching for whatever it is he's searching for.

Suddenly, he stops and looks up, startled by a group of birds taking off from the branches high above.

He keeps looking up, then around him, assessing the danger. Seeing that there is none anymore, he looks back down and takes a few steps forward.

He looks right quickly and swears he sees something or someone else in the woods. It looked like a man in a black hooded cloak. He takes a few steps that way, but doesn't see anything else. So he goes back the way he was going.

And then he sees it.

About 30 feet ahead of him, he sees the red chochet hat hanging from a tree branch. It's low enough for him to be able to hop up a little bit and grab it. It's his...his for the taking.

But he's not alone in these woods, and he doesn't want to give away his location to his competitor. So he starts creeping up towards the hat. It's here where he makes a critical mistake.

He stops scanning the rest of the woods. His eyes are fixated on the prize ahead of him. He becomes oblivious to his surroundings and he doesn't appear to be in any hurry.

And this is why he fails.

He gets to about 5 feet away from his goal when another boy sprints up to the tree from his right, jumps up and grabs the hat. He laughs at Laurent a bit and then starts sprinting to Laurent's left.

Laurent gives chase. He goes as fast as his shabby shoes will let him. The boy he's chasing is just a little bigger than him, but he doesn't look too much older than him. Maybe 9 or 10 years old, tops.

But this boy is fast. It takes every ounce of energy for Laurent to merely keep up with him. Sweat starts to protrude through his wool shirt. Moss and grass stains from grazing trees and bushes start to stain his wool pants.

Laurent chases the boy through the clearing and towards a small house on a lush pasture, with a fenced in area for some pigs and chickens. Mountains behind the house complete the picturesque small farm.

The boy Laurent is chasing runs up to a tall, lanky man standing near the pig pen. The man looks up when he sees the boys running toward him and starts clapping out of delight.

The boy runs up to the man and says "Ici, vous allez, Papa." (Here you go, Dad.") The man takes the hat from the boy and says "Excellent travail, Tremont." (Excellent work, Tremont).

Tremont cracks a wide, toothy grin and looks at Laurent, who only stands an inch shorter than him. Laurent gazes menacingly back at Tremont, but doesn't say anything.

The older man notices Laurent's look of anger. "Mon fils, pourquoi votre frère vous battre?" (My son, why did your brother beat you?") Laurent gazes at Tremont for another second or two, then turns to his father. He hangs his head in shame and says "J'ai été trop fixé sur le prix, et non pas ce qui m'entoure." ("I was too fixated on the prize, and not my surroundings.")

Laurent's father chuckles a bit, then pats Laurent on the shoulder. Then he turns to Tremont and asks "Comment avez-vous abordé le chapeau rouge?" ("How did you approach the red hat?") Tremont smirks and replies "Laurent a été à nouveau être tout sournoise et j'ai dû lui battre pour elle. Alors j'ai fait." ("Laurent was being all sneaky again and I had to beat him to it. So I did.")

The father approvingly nods, then looks down at Laurent. "Je demande encore une fois, pourquoi vous at-il battu?" ("I ask you once again, why did he beat you?") Laurent sighs and grudgingly says "Parce qu'il est plus âgé que moi et il est plus intelligent que moi!" ("Because he's older than me and he's smarter than me!")

The father shakes his head quickly. "Âge n'est pas nécessaire pour l'intelligence. La sagesse est atteint par l'apprentissage de ses erreurs. Votre échec n'a pas été en ignorant votre entourage tellement. Non, il a été voir le prix et ne pas la prendre. Lorsque vous avez une chance là-bas, juste vous et votre proie, vous n'attendez pas pour l'occasion. Vous le prenez." ("Age is no requirement for intelligence. Wisdom is attained by learning from one's mistakes. Your failure wasn't ignoring your surroundings so much. No, it was seeing the prize and not taking it. When you have a chance out there, just you and your prey, you don't wait for the opportunity. You take it.")

Laurent remorsefully nods and remorsefully says "Oui, Papa." His father lifts his chin up so he can look him in the eyes. "Aujourd'hui n'était pas un échec. Aujourd'hui, c'est une opportunité. Et que faisons-nousdes possibilités?" ("Today was not a failure. Today is an opportunity. And what do we do with opportunities?")

Laurent quickly replies "Nous les prenons!" ("We take them!") The father laughs as he pats Laurent on the back. "Très bon! Maintenant, nous allons profiter de cette occasion d'en manger le souper!" ("Very good! Now, let's take this opportunity to eat some supper!")

Laurent gives his father a sheepish smile and follows him into the house. He says nothing, being the quiet kid he is. But he thinks a lot about what happened today, and what his father told him.

Just as he turns into the house, his mother looks up from setting a pot of stew on the table. "Oh Laurent, pourriez-vous aller et de recueillir du bois de chauffage? Nous sommes en cours d'exécution faible!" ("Oh Laurent, could you go out and gather some firewood? We're running low!") Laurent stomps his feet in anger and says "Mama!" Laurent's father scolds him harshly. "Faites comme votre mère vous dit! Par ailleurs, vous avez perdu tout à l'heure. Si vous avez gagné, Tremont aurait obtenu le bois de chauffage! Maintenant, allez!" ("Do as your mother tells you! Besides, you lost just now. Had you won, Tremont would have gotten the firewood! Now go!")

Laurent stomps off and heads back towards the woods. There's a rack where all of the firewood is cut just inside the tree line. The sun is starting to set off into the west, just beyond the mountains. The sunlight is starting to dim in the valley, signaling nightfall that is soon to come.

Laurent reaches the rack where there's wood stack at least six logs high and 12 logs long. By now, his arms have grown long and strong enough for him to handle four logs at a time on the way back. So he starts to gather logs one by one.

However, as he grabs the fourth log, four men mounted on white horses start to approach his home. Laurent hears the galloping and looks up. He gasps out loud because he knows these men, and these are not the kind of men that his father is known for inviting over. These are not nice men.

Two men stroll into the home carrying large broadswords. Two others remain outside on lookout. Shouting is heard. Laurent can't make it out what is being said, but he knows it isn't good.

And then the screams of his mother and brother are heard, followed by the sound of bodies crashing around the house and the kind of manly yells you hear during a struggle.

Laurent starts getting extremely concerned, but he doesn't accept the worst case scenario quite yet. Those screams from his mother and brother were bloodcurdling, the kind of screams you get when you're stabbed or sliced with a very sharp and pointy object. But no, Laurent still holds some hope.

Laurent's father stumbles out of the front of his house. He's holding his ribs. His face is a crimson mask. He's so weak from being beaten that he kneels down on one knee. Laurent's hope fades.

One of the men inside the house just casually walks out and shouts in a thick French accent "Delmont, c'est ce que vous obtenez lorsque vous défie Leroi-Baptiste!" ("Delmont, this is what you get when you defy Leroi Baptiste!")

And then much to Laurent's dismay, Leroi plunges a sword through his father's heart and through his back. And that's when the waterworks start in Laurent's eyes.

Laurent goes to scream "PAPA!", but is stopped by a hand going over his mouth. Laurent starts punching and fighting the arm that's muffling his sounds, but the man controlling the arm does not submit to Laurent's fighting.

Instead, he leans down and says in French "Laurent! C'est Bruno De Luca! Calmez-vous!" ("Laurent! This is Bruno De Luca! Calm down!") The accent is actually Italian, not French, and the voice does at least soothe Laurent enough to stop fighting. Laurent knows this man, for he was kind to his father.

As his father's body falls in a heap, Bruno whispers to Laurent "J'ai averti votre père de ne pas se lancer en affaires avec ces hommes. Mais il avait trop d'orgueil. Et maintenant, il paie le prix. Je suis désolé, Laurent. Venez avec moi." ("I warned your father to not get into business with these men. But he had too much pride. And now he is paying the price. I am sorry, Laurent. Come with me.")

And as the men responsible for the death of his family start to remount their horses and leave, Laurent is guided into the woods by Bruno.

Bruno is a shorter man for his age, which appears to be late 30's or early 40's. His curly black hair is covered up in a black hooded cloak. There is a noticeable scar that runs from the right side of his forehead and down over his eye socket and finishing at the cheek.

Bruno leads Laurent deep into the woods...those very woods that Laurent was just playing with his now deceased brother not 10 minutes ago.

Bruno stops and squats down to look at Laurent in the eyes. Laurent has been sobbing over the death of his family and he can't seem to stop. "Laurent, regarde-moi." ("Laurent, look at me.") Laurent shakes his head and feels more content crying.

Suddenly, Bruno slaps his face hard. That stops Laurent from crying and gets his attention. As Laurent rubs his face, Bruno says "Laurent, vous devez venir avec moi si vous voulez vivre... si vous voulez vivre et se venger de votre famille. Est-ce ce que vous voulez?" ("Laurent, you must come with me if you want to live...if you want to live and get revenge for your family. Is this what you want?)

Laurent sniffles a bit, then asks "Pourquoi ont-ils tuer ma famille? POURQUOI?" ("Why did they kill my family? WHY?")

Bruno shushes him, then says "Pas si fort! Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils vous attraper! Maintenant, écoutez-moi, l'homme que vous avez vu tuer votre père est le chef de file de l'équipage Baptiste. Il est un voyou impitoyable qui tente de contrôler la région à l'intimidation. Votre père a travaillé à un accord avec lui pour aider à fournir sa boucherie. Il pensait que c'était une grande, mais l'accord ne cessait de changer à cause de Leroi. Votre famille est mort, Laurent, parce que votre père ne pouvait plus se permettre de payer la protection. Je sais que ton père parce que j'ai déjà échangé avec lui, et quand il est devenu évident qu'il avait besoin d'aide, moi et mon peuple a tendu la main. Malheureusement, il était trop fier et que swatted main. Et je sais qu'il parle bien de vous et de vos compétences. Donc, je vous offre un moyen de sortir ... un mode de vie qui vous mènera dans des endroits que vous n'avez jamais vu ou peut-être même rêvé. Et plus important encore, je vous offre les compétences dont vous aurez besoin de tuer Leroi. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix de vie en dehors de votre propre chef. Tout le monde vous aime sera tué si vous êtes repéré vivant avec eux. Viens avec moi à Rome, et vous aurez votre revanche. Vous avez ma parole."

("Not so loud! We don't want them to catch you! Now listen to me, the man you saw kill your father is the leader of the Baptiste Gang. He is a ruthless thug that is trying to control the region with intimidation. Your father worked out a deal with him to help supply his butcher shop. He thought it was a great deal, but the deal kept changing because of Leroi. Your family is dead, Laurent, because your father could no longer afford to pay protection. I know your father because I once traded with him, and when it became apparent he needed help, me and my people extended a hand. Unfortunately, he was too proud and swatted that hand away. And I know he speaks highly of you and your skills. So I am offering you a way out...a way of life that will take you to places you have never seen or possibly even dreamed of. And more importantly, I am offering you the skills you will require to kill Leroi. You have no other choice besides living on your own. Everyone you love will be killed if you're spotted living with them. Come with me to Rome, and you will have your revenge. You have my word.")

Laurent looks surprised at that. "Je ne sais pas où Rome est! Je n'ai jamais laissé Tenay! Et qui sont vos collaborateurs?" ("I don't know where Rome is! I've never left Tenay! And who are your people?") Bruno replies "Rome est l'endroit où nous sommes basés. Mes gens sont Il Credo Divino, ou La Divine Creed dans votre langue. Nous sommes un groupe d'assassins dont les objectifs sont supprimer l'oppression et de promouvoir le progrès. Il est de notre conviction que Dieu a voulu l'homme de croître et de prospérer, non pas vivre dans l'oppression de voyous, des voleurs et des tyrans." ("Rome is where we are based. My people are Il Credo Divino, or The Divine Creed in your language. We are a group of assassins whose goals are to suppress oppression and promote progress. It is our belief that God wanted humans to grow and prosper, not live in oppression from thugs, thieves, and tyrants.")

Laurent thinks for a bit, then shakes his head. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous les gens." ("I've never heard of you people.") Bruno smirks and says "C'est en quelque sorte de l'idée." ("That's kind of the idea.")

Laurent cracks the faintest of smirks, then takes a deep, resolute breath. "Ma famille est mort maintenant. Il ne reste plus rien ici pour moi, sauf la vengeance. Je veux venir avec vous et apprendre à être un assassin." ("My family is dead now. There is nothing left here for me except revenge. I want to come with you and learn how to be an assassin.")

Bruno pats Laurent on the shoulder and says "Ce sera un tour quelques jours. Nous allons pendre ici pour un peu jusqu'à ce que la côte est clair. Puis, je vais vous laisser recueillir certaines de vos choses, puis nous allons rouler." ("It will be a couple days ride. We'll hang here for a bit until the coast is clear. Then, I'll let you gather some of your things, and then we will ride.") Laurent nods and walks back with Bruno towards his house.

Once the coast was clear, Laurent entered the house. Bruno cleared the bodies before Laurent entered to keep him from being frightened, but the blood stains of his mother and brother still grace the wooden floor. Still, that does little to deter Laurent from gathering his clothes and other belongings.

As Bruno keeps watch at the front door, Laurent goes to the back right corner of the single room home and lifts up a wooden plank. He reaches in and pulls out a jar containing money. Laurent smiles. This was his father's emergency money, to only be used should something happen. Something happened today obviously, and Laurent would need that money for something down the road.

It would not take long for Laurent to pack and get ready. He was fueled by the desire for revenge, and now he was about to start down the path to becoming an assassin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, CA (Elysium)<strong>_

It's been a few days since Jack Bristow arrived in Elysium. Today, in the Earth version of Los Angeles, his daughter Sydney and anyone else that cared about him are laying him to rest. It's probably going to be a very nice funeral and Sydney, Vaughn, and others will have nice things to say about Jack.

But Jack isn't interested in hearing those things, or seeing his dead body back on Earth.

Jack never liked funerals. In fact, if you were to write a list of the things Jack despised on Earth, funerals might crack his top 3, behind Arvin Sloane and maybe Irina Derevko. In fact, the mere thought of people hovering around his dead body and mourning over him never made much sense to him.

Instead, Jack is home today, taking care of some things around the house and trying his best to stay busy, although his biggest challenge since arriving in Elysium has been fighting boredom.

But besides winning that fight, there is also something he wants to accomplish today.

Jack walks up to his refrigerator and takes a familiar slip of paper off of a magnet. It's the slip of paper that Mary Falk handed to him a couple days ago with Bill Vaughn's phone number on it.

Bill Vaughn, the father-in-law to his daughter Sydney. Jack always wanted to meet him, and now he's about to.

Jack grabs a phone from the wall, then pauses for a bit. Might Bill be at watching his funeral today back on Earth? After all, his son Michael will be there.

Doubtful, he concludes. If Bill was anything like Michael, he probably doesn't like funerals either.

Jack punches the numbers into his phone and listens in. The dialtones in Elysium sound just like they do on Earth.

After a few dial tones, a man answers. "Hello?" Jack says "Yes, is this William Vaughn?" The man laughs and says "My father was called William. You can call me Bill. Who is this?" Jack cracks a small smirk. He likes Bill already. "This is Jack Bristow. Mary Falk gave me your number."

There's a pause a bit on Bill's end. Then, a small, subtle chuckle. "Jack Bristow...wow, I always wondered when I'd get to meet the father of my daughter-in-law. This is an absolute pleasure." Jack, who was never much for flattery, replies "The pleasure's mine, Bill."

By now, Jack has noticed that Bill has a similar tone and pattern that his son Michael has, albeit a little more gregarious.

Bill says "Mary told me you passed away a couple days ago of a brain aneurism. I'm so sorry to hear that, Jack. I hear Sydney took it hard." Jack sighs and says "She did. I have no regrets, though. I guess it was just my time. Anyway, listen, I called you because I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch sometime...give us a chance to catch up."

Bill replies "Yeah, it'd be great to catch up. I know a place down here in San Felipe that's right on the ocean. You'd like it. I'm teaching the orphans down here today and tomorrow...why don't we aim for a couple days from now?" Jack smiles. "That'd be great."

The doorbell rings in the living room. Jack looks over a the door and looks a little curious on who could be visiting him.

As Jack ponders, Bill says "Alright, I have to get back to teaching the kids. I look forward to meeting you in person." Jack starts walking to the door and says "Likewise, Bill. See you then."

Jack then hangs up the phone and looks through the eyehole. He sees Nadia Falk standing on the doormat, holding a glass dish of some sort.

Jack opens the door to see Nadia smiling wide and greeting him with a friendly "Hey!" Jack smiles back and says "Hello, Nadia. Come in."

As Nadia steps in, she notices Jack holding the phone. As she looks at the phone, she asks "Everything alright?" Jack casually replies "Yes. I was just speaking to Bill Vaughn, as a matter of fact."

Nadia's eyes open wide a bit. "You talked to Bill finally! He was asking about you the other day when I picked up Maria." Jack looks a bit surprised. "He was? He must really want to talk to me."

Nadia nods as Jack closes the front door and says "He does. He's got a lot of memories of Michael and Sydney that he's been dying to share with you." Jack smirks and says "I can't wait. What do you have there in your hands?"

Nadia looks down at the glass dish and says "I brought you over some chili that I made last night. You'll like it, it's a recipe I've known all my life. Tom LOVES it. In fact, I told Mary that I was making it last night and she demanded I bring some over. I just dropped some off to her, actually. She says hi." Nadia hands Jack the glass dish. Jack says "This is really nice of you, Nadia. You didn't have to do this."

Nadia just shrugs and says "I was just thinking of you...kind of like how you thought of me when I was laid out in a coma for almost a year. Homemade chili is the least I can do to repay your kindness. When I was cured, I should have been around more..." Jack holds up a hand and, in a voice that somehow combines sternness with comfort, says "Stop. We've been over this. We both wanted to keep our distance for reasons that made perfect sense. You don't have to beat yourself up over it...but I will happily take that chili of yours."

Jack cracks a wide, closed smile after he says that, causing Nadia to laugh out loud. Jack's dry humor completely caught her offguard. Then she remembers from her weekly talks with Sydney that Jack has lightened up a bit since retiring.

Nadia takes a deep breath to compose herself and says "Well it's all yours! So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since you watched family movies with us a few nights ago." Jack shrugs as he starts walking to the kitchen. "I've been fine. I still miss Sydney, but I'm getting better with all that. I'm beginning to realize boredom is a challenge here in Elysium."

Nadia follows Jack to the kitchen and concernedly says "Well, you know you're welcome at my home anytime..." Jack cuts her off. "I know. I don't want to be a bother, though." Nadia quickly replies "You wouldn't be a bother, Jack. The door's always open for you."

Jack puts the chili in the fridge, then turns to Nadia. He's noticed that Nadia has been nothing short of extremely kind to him since he arrived. Yes, Nadia and Tom were somewhat distant to him after she returned from her coma, and this seems to be a total change of policy. At dinner a few nights ago, both Jack and Nadia expressed a desire to get to know each other more, and it seems that Nadia really wants to be a friend to Jack. This does give Jack some comfort since he's still dealing with dying not even a week ago.

Jack gives her a modest smile and says "I appreciate you opening up your home to me. Really, I do. By the way, you mentioned Mary earlier...how is she doing?" Nadia hangs her head. "She's staying with her parents. She and Tom Senior had a bit of a falling out."

Jack concernedly asks "What happened?" Nadia shakes her head. "They got into a fight. They do this every now and then. I don't know...I just get the feeling that Tom Senior still resents her for faking her death to protect me and Tom."

Jack now looks a bit somber. He respects Mary a lot and doesn't like hearing what he's hearing about Tom Senior. "I know your husband couldn't stand his father when I knew him in APO because he was selfish. Sounds like not much has changed. I'm sorry to hear Mary has to put up with that still."

Nadia shrugs and says "She's loyal, maybe to a fault." Jack deadpans "Sounds like your husband." Nadia laughs a bit at that and says "That's so true, isn't it?"

The doorbell rings again. Jack rolls his eyes and says "Apparently I'm popular today."

Jack opens the front door and sees a woman he's never seen before. She's heavy-set and wearing hospital scrubs.

Jack curiously asks "Can I help you?" The woman replies "My name is Helen and I'm with the local hospital. I've been sent here to collect some blood from you, Mr. Bristow."

Jack raises a curious eyebrow. "I beg your pardon? Who asked for this?" Helen looks at a clipboard. "This came directly from Milo Rambaldi, one of the Elysian High Councilmen."

Nadia now steps forward and stands next to Jack. "What is this about?" Helen smiles at the sight of Nadia. "Ah, you're here too! That's good, because you were next on my list today."

A now-irritated Jack asks "Nadia asked you a question." Helen picks up on the agitation in Jack's voice and says "Rambaldi asked for your blood so we can update our database. As you know, we try to keep Elysium as disease-free as possible, and we need to make sure it stays that way."

Jack turns to Nadia. "Is this normal?" Nadia nods. "Yeah, they make home visits. They did this to me and Tom not long after we arrived, and then once a year. Not many people go to the hospitals here, so they do have nurses and doctors that go around checking on people on a yearly basis." Nadia then turns to Helen. "Why do you need my blood? I just had my check-up a couple months ago." Helen sighs and says "Look, this order came from just about the highest authority imaginable. I just need to quickly draw your blood and I'll be out of your hairs in no time."

Jack sighs himself and grudgingly says "Alright, come on in. Can I get you something to drink? Nadia brought over some chili..." Helen laughs and says "I cannot accept food or drink from patients, but thank you, though!"

Helen grabs her medical bag and enters the house. Nadia and Jack both look at each other a little suspiciously. Both weren't expecting this visit at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenay, France, circa 1486 (Earth)<strong>_

Laurent L'Andre is now 18 years old. He stands about 6'2 and is quite the lean machine. His blonde hair is short and his scowl is long. His face looks like it's never cracked a smile.

For the past 10 years, he's been training at the headquarters of Il Credo Divino in Rome, learning why they do what they do, who they do it for, and how they go about the business of death.

While their main technique of conflict resolution is assassination, Il Credo Divino is not about starting wars or participating in big battles. In fact, you can't even call their tactics guerrilla warfare. Usually their confrontations are one on one, and they prefer to keep it that way when the situation dictates.

Laurent is not yet a full assassin. This is his first solo mission. His assignment is one that he's been waiting to tackle for ten years, ever since he saw his parents and brother murdered at the hands of Leroi-Baptiste and his group of thugs.

If he succeeds in assassinating Leroi-Baptiste, not only does he become a full assassin, but he gets vengeance...sweet, sweet vengeance.

Today marks the first day that Laurent has stepped foot in the small village of Tenay. Wooden frame buildings are a common type of construction in this town, although some of the more affluent have graduated to brick and plaster buildings.

Many of the owners of the sturdier homes are Leroi-Baptiste's people. Leroi is not the Mayor of this town, but he might as well be. His methods of intimidation have made him the most feared man in town, and quite possibly the region.

Laurent has been taught to hide in public. Sure, Il Credo Divino can resort to stealth when needed, and they're very good at that, but keeping a stoic profile is the first rule of being an assassin, and if you keep a stoic profile, then hiding out of sight isn't necessary, and it makes your job easier.

Laurent is cloaked in a familiar off-white robe. It's baggy and sags on his body. His hood partially obscures his face, but he's still able to see ahead with his blue eyes. He walks through the main drag of town, doing his best to not be recognized. Robes are fairly common in this era, so Laurent easily blends in with the crowd.

If his intention is to not be recognized, it's successful. It's been 10 years since anyone in town saw him, and he's gone through so many changes physically, it'd be hard to tell him apart from the next guy. So his presence is ignored completely.

Laurent slips across the main drag and enters a shoemaker's shop. The store is quiet, with no customers and an elderly shopkeeper behind the counter. Not too many shoes on the shelves either. The store is well on its way to becoming decrepit. The shopkeeper, his voice shaking and cracking from age, asks "Puis-je vous aider, monsieur?" ("Can I help you, sir?")

Laurent lowers his hood and looks at the shopkeeper. A few seconds pass and Laurent realizes that the shopkeeper does not recognize him. "Garlan Marceau, vous ne me reconnaissez pas?" ("Garlan Marceau, you do not recognize me?") Garlan squints his eyes and studies Laurent's face for a bit, then shakes his head. "Non, monsieur. Je crains que je n'ai pas. Dois-je vous le savez?" ("No, sir. I'm afraid I do not. Should I know you?")

Laurent looks around the store. "Sommes-nous seuls?" ("Are we alone?") Garlan nods his head quickly. "Oui ... oui, j'ai envoyé mon apprenti sur d'obtenir des tissus." ("Yes...yes, I sent my apprentice out to get some fabric.")

Laurent takes a deep breath and says "Il a été dix ans depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans Tenay. Il ya dix ans que Leroi-Baptiste assassiné ma famille. Vous étiez amis avec mon père. Son nom était Delmont L'Andre." ("It has been ten years since I stepped foot in Tenay. It's been ten years since Leroi-Baptiste murdered my family. You were friends with my father. His name was Delmont L'Andre.")

Garlan gasps loudly, then quickly scurries around the counter and shuts the front door to his shop and locks it. He rapidly shuts the blinds to the shop and turns to Laurent. He delightedly says "Vous êtes Laurent L'Andre! Dieu soit loué, vous êtes en vie!" ("You're Laurent L'Andre! God be praised, you're alive!") Garlan goes to hug Laurent, but Laurent just casually pushes him away. "Je suis en vie. Et j'ai été très occupé. Je suis venu ici parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide." ("I am alive. And I have been busy. I've come here because I need your help.")

Garlan quickly nods and says "Tout pour vous! Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi? Demandez et je vais briser mon dos pour vous accueillir!" ("Anything for you! What is it you need from me? Ask and I will break my back to accomodate you!") Laurent cracks the faintest of smirks and says "Je suis sûr que vous le feriez. Mais je crains que ma demande est assez simple. J'ai entendu mon père parler de vous une seule fois sur ces chaussures à semelles spéciales qui suppriment le bruit de vos traces faire. J'ai besoin d'une paire de ces chaussures." ("I'm sure you would. But I'm afraid my request is rather simple. I overheard my father talking to you one time about these special soled shoes that suppress the sound your footsteps make. I need a pair of those shoes.")

Garlan slowly nods, knowing exactly what kind of shoes he's referring to. "Mmm-hmm. Soulevez votre chaussure." ("Mmm-hmm. Lift up your shoe.") Laurent lifts up his right foot. Garlan kneels down and examines the length and width of his shoe. He smiles. "Vous avez les pieds de votre père. Je serai de retour avec vos chaussures." ("You have your father's feet. I will be right back with your shoes.")

Garlan gets up to his feet and walks to the back area of the shop. Laurent, meanwhile, looks a little bewildered. How does Garlan remember his father's shoe size?

Garlan quickly returns with a pair of pitch black boots. They're not big boots, but they look clunkier than Laurent would have thought. Garlan tells Laurent "Asseyez-vous." ("Sit down.") Laurent sits down in a wooden chair next to him.

Garlan takes Laurent's right boot off. As he does, Laurent wonderingly says "Ces bottes de la vôtre regarder lourds. Etes-vous sûr que c'est ce dont vous parliez avec mon père?" ("Those boots of yours look heavy. Are you sure this is what you were talking about with my father?")

Garlan just ignores him and goes about his business quietly. Laurent patiently sits as Garlan puts the new boot on. Garlan laces up and ties the boot tightly. He then stands and says " Ok, levez-vous. Promenez-vous dans, dites-moi si vous pensez que la chaussure est trop lourd." ("Ok, get up. Walk around, tell me if you think the boot is too heavy.")

Laurent does as instructed and takes a couple steps forward. He immediately notes how light the new boot is. Almost weightless. And he didn't realize this before, but his existing boot on his left foot actually does make somewhat of a clump on the ground. His right boot? Dead silent thanks to the feather-light sole.

Laurent stops and turns to Garlan. "C'est incroyable. Je sens à peine la chaussure à mon pied. Je n'entends rien quand je sors!" ("This is amazing. I barely feel the boot on my foot. I hear nothing when I step!") Garlan quickly asks "Comment va la forme?" ("How is the fit?")

Laurent looks down and says "Comme vous fait sur commande de la chaussure pour moi." ("Like you custom made the boot for me.") Garlan laughs a bit and says "Je me souviens beaucoup de choses au sujet de votre père avec tendresse. Il était un client de mes préférés. Je me souviens toujours des petites choses au sujet de mes clients, pointure en particulier, puisque c'est mon affaire!" ("I remember many things about your father fondly. He was a favorite customer of mine. I always remember the little things about my customers, especially shoe size, since that is my business!")

Laurent sits back down and Garlan puts the other new boot on. Laurent stands up and reaches into a pocket and pulls out a wad of money. Garlan quickly puts his hands over Laurent's hand and says "Rangez. Votre argent n'est pas bon ici." ("Put it away. Your money is no good here.") Laurent shakes his head and says "J'ai été la tenue de cette argent pour dix ans à vous donner pour ces chaussures. Vous devez..." ("I've been holding this money for ten years to give to you for these shoes. You must...")

Garlan shakes his head. "Je ne vais pas prendre l'argent de ton père dernières. Je vais vous donner ces chaussures parce que je sais qu'ils vont vous aider à faire ce que vous devez faire." ("I will not take your father's last dollars. I will give you these shoes because I know they will help you do what you need to do.") Laurent pockets the money, but looks somewhat ashamed.

Garlan suddenly grabs Laurent's collar and pulls him towards him. "TUER CE FILS D'UN LEROI SALOPE!" ("KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH LEROI!")

Laurent looks at Garlan in shock. This is not an animated man usually.

Before Laurent can speak, Garlan continues. "Ce chien mère a ruiné mon entreprise, il a ruiné mes amis, il a ruiné cette ville! Je sais que c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici! Je sais que c'est pourquoi vous avez besoin mes bottes silencieuses! Merde, Laurent, LE TUER!" ("That motherless dog has ruined my business, he has ruined my friends, he has ruined this town! I know that is why you are here! I know that is why you need my silent boots! Dammit, Laurent, KILL HIM!")

Garlan then breaks down into a sob. Laurent lets him cry out a bit, then puts his hands on his shoulders. "Garlan, regardez-moi." ("Garlan, look at me.") Garlan looks up at Laurent and wipes some tears away. Laurent resolutely says "Il peut ne pas être ce soir, il peut ne pas être demain soir, mais je vous assure que Leroi ne vivra pas pour voir le lever du soleil troisième à partir de aujourd'hui. Vous avez ma parole." ("It may not be tonight, it may not be tomorrow night, but I assure you that Leroi will not live to see the third sunrise from today. You have my word.")

Garlan nods and steps back. "Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances, Laurent. Votre présence sera le silence, vous avez MA parole sur ce point!" ("I wish you the best of luck, Laurent. Your presence will be silent, you have MY word on that!") Laurent gives Garlan an quick head nod and says "Merci pour les chaussures ... et pour le respect de mon père." ("Thank you for the shoes...and for respecting my father.")

Laurent then puts his hood back over his head and walks out of the shop.

Time to do some recon on Leroi-Baptiste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom Falk sits in his office room at home. He's holding a manilla folder and looking over some stats from his new arrival program. There's something he's not liking, as he has a generally displeased expression on his face.

Luckily, Nadia and Maria would walk in to take his mind off things. Nadia's wearing a cream-colored silk shirt with white khaki pants. Maria's in a basic pink shirt and jeans.

As Tom looks up from the folder, Nadia says "Ok, I'm going to drop off Maria at the orphanage, then run some errands. Need anything while I'm out?" Tom smiles wide at Nadia as he examines her and, completely ignoring Nadia's question, says "Isn't that your new shirt?"

Nadia looks down and says "Yeah, do you like it?" Tom, still smiling, says "You look beautiful in it, babe." Nadia looks up with a flattered smile. "Thank you! I thought you might like it."

Tom looks down at Maria and says "Doesn't your mommy look beautiful today?" Maria examines Nadia's clothing for a bit, then looks back at Tom and says "She's gorgeous!" This causes Tom and Nadia to laugh at their 5 year old daughter's choice of words. Nadia even gives Maria a peck on the cheek for that.

Nadia then tells Maria "Your Uncle Eddie is going to be picking you up from the orphanage at about 3. Is that ok?" Maria quickly hops off the ground and, with a wide grin, says "Yay! I like Uncle Eddie!"

Nadia looks back over at Tom. "Do you think your meeting with your Storm Crew friends will be done by the time we get back?" Tom shrugs and says "I don't know. We've got a lot to talk about, including why less and less people are showing up to the new arrival meetings."

Nadia sighs and says "If these people aren't ready, just give them time." Tom shakes his head and says "I know, but it's important we get as many of these new arrivals as possible so they can acclimate to life here. Gotta keep the peace. By the way, how are you doing on the new adoption procedures?"

Nadia can't help but smile at the mention. "Great! I'm thinking we can roll this out in a week or two!" Tom raises his eyebrows. "Really? Isn't that a little hasty?"

Nadia shakes her head. "No. I think we can handle it. It's going to change so many lives, Tom. Kids will have homes to live in and adoptive parents that didn't experience raising a child on Earth will get a chance now. It's just so good for so many people. Oh, and I need to talk to you about what we're going to do when this program rolls out."

Tom sighs a bit. He knows exactly what Nadia's talking about. She's brought up the idea of giving Maria a brother or sister in the past. And now with this new program rolling out, what better way to promote it than to have the woman heading the program adopt herself? Since childbirth is impossible in Elysium, it's actually bothered Nadia that she can't have another child and she's made that concern vocal to Tom, who is always reassuring but shares that same disappointment himself.

And it's not that Tom doesn't want an adopted child. It's just that not ready to commit to that yet. And with Maria within earshot, this is definitely not the time or place for this discussion.

Tom them notices something on the inside of Nadia's left elbow: a band-aid and a gauze pad. He looks at it a little funny. "What happened there?" Nadia looks at Tom and sees that he's looking at her elbow. "Oh, when I saw Jack earlier today, a nurse from the local hospital came by and drew some blood."

Tom looks up at Nadia a little funny. "Didn't you just have your checkup..." Nadia cuts him off. "That's what I said! Milo Rambaldi ordered it apparently!"

Tom turns away and thinks about why he would do that...but no answers come to mind. "That's weird...did the nurse give you a reason?" Nadia shakes her head. "No. I asked again and I was given a confidentiality lecture. Oh well, it's just a bit of blood. I won't miss it."

Tom just shrugs and stands up. "Well, alright I guess. I'll see you in a few hours. Call me when you're on your way home, babe." Nadia smiles and walks over to him. She leans in and gives Tom a couple quick kisses on the lips, which causes Maria to giggle a bit.

Nadia then looks down at Maria and says "Give your Daddy a kiss goodbye." Tom kneels down and Maria gives Tom a kiss on the cheek and a hug to go along with it. Tom kisses Maria back on the cheek and tells her "I love you, munchkin." Maria replies "I love you too, Daddy."

Tom releases the hug and goes back to his studies while Nadia and Maria walk to the garage, get into the black Cadillac, and exit the garage.

As they pull down the road, another car down the road that was parked on the quiet street has started up and followed them out. This causes some alarm in the house next door to Tom and Nadia's.

Because the owners of that particular home on Earth have not yet arrived in Elysium, the house is vacant. But today, there is one man inside the empty home. He's been stationed at the home since the attack on the Elysian Council a few days ago.

Laurent L'Andre notices the second car as he looks outside the front window. He's holding a hand-held radio in his right hand. We hear Tom Falk talking to someone on the phone through the radio.

It's now apparent that Laurent has bugged Tom and Nadia's home, almost definitely without their knowledge. And he knows that Nadia's doing some errands today. But what he doesn't know is who's in the second car that took off after her.

So Laurent, feeling the need to waste no time, teleports out to the street next to a white car. He gets in the car, starts it up, and follows the second car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenay, France, circa 1486 (Earth)<strong>_

It is the second night since Laurent L'Andre got his shoes from Garlan Marceau. Ever since, his presence in Tenay has been as noteworthy as a fly on the wall. There is absolutely no buzz about him, and Garlan has kept quiet about his presence, although most of his friends have noticed that he seems particularly giddy in the last day or two.

Which takes us to Leroi-Baptiste. In the decade that has passed since he murdered Laurent's family, Leroi's waistline has grown with his power. His beard has also grown, as he seems to not really give a damn about how he looks to the world anymore.

He moves about the main drag of town on this clear night a drunken mess, fresh off another night of celebrating whatever it is you celebrate when you have the town you live in almost under complete control.

Power brings money, and when combined with money and intimidation, you can buy yourself some friends that laugh at every joke while they pour you another mug of beer and do other subservient things.

Leroi no longer has to work hard for his money, which combined with his present drunkenness makes him oblivious to his surroundings.

This is why he would fail tonight.

Leroi approaches an alleyway that is sandwiched by two of the tallest brick buildings in this little village. Two local officers protect this alleyway, and when they see Leroi approach, they separate and allow Leroi to enter. One of them says "Bonsoir, Leroi." ("Good evening, Leroi.") Leroi just gives the man a condescending chuckle and walks by him, humming along some old French song along the way.

The alleyway really begins after Leroi turns left at the dead end. Now the alley is wide enough to allow a walking path between some boxes and a large haystack ahead. At the end of the alleyway is a couple wooden steps leading up to a door that could be the back door of a home. Perhaps Leroi picked his home to be at the end of an alleyway that local police on his payroll can guard.

Leroi continues walking down the somewhat wide alleyway, humming his song and acting very drunk. All is going well for him...

...until the large haystack to his right suddenly explodes.

No, it's not the explosion from a blast of dynamite. Rather, it's the explosion caused by Laurent L'Andre's dramatic leap out of it, catching Leroi completely unaware. All Leroi can do is stand there all dumbfounded and drunkenly staring at Laurent's leap, unable to make another sound.

It wouldn't be until Laurent crashed down on him that Leroi would notice the hidden blade that comes out of the sheathe in Laurent's right wrist.

As they hit the ground, Laurent thrusts the hidden blade upwards through Leroi's neck, with the blade's tip coming to a stop just shy of his brain.

Laurent puts a hand over Leroi's mouth and sinisterly says "Se souvenier de moi, Leroi-Baptiste?" ("Do you remember me, Leroi-Baptiste?)

Leroi doesn't respond, as Laurent's hidden blade cut through the back of his throat. Oh, and there's the issue of the blood that's starting to rise up in his throat that renders Leroi unable to speak.

Laurent lifts up his hand and sees the predicament Leroi is in. He just smiles. "Je vois ... vous ne pouvez pas parler. Désolé à ce sujet. Mais vous êtes à la recherche au visage d'un homme qui a regardé vous tuer ma famille. Vous êtes à la recherche au visage d'un homme qui a été la formation pendant dix ans pour un moment ... ce moment. Le moment où je pourrais regarder dans les grands yeux peinés de l'homme qui a pris ma famille, loin de moi. Vous devez avoir été fier de toi, faire ce que vous avez fait, tuant trois personnes innocentes. Mais devinez quoi? Vous devriez avoir tué quatre. Mon nom est Laurent L'Andre et c'est ma vengeance." ("I see...you can't talk. Sorry about that. But you are looking at the face of a man who watched you kill my family. You are looking at the face of a man that has been training for ten years for one moment...THIS moment. The moment when I could look in the wide, pained eyes of the man who took my family away from me. You must have been proud of yourself, doing what you did, killing three innocent people. But guess what? You should have killed four. My name is Laurent L'Andre, and this is my revenge.")

Leroi grunts a bit in anger, but no sound comes out except for Leroi regurgitating the blood that he's choking on right now. He coughs a few drops of blood on Laurent's face.

Laurent doesn't care. He's enjoying this. His training has made him cold to death.

Finally, Laurent leans in a bit and says "Que la mort de fournir de la paix que vous avez maintenant chercher, tandis que votre mort, prévoit les gens de cette ville de la paix qu'ils recherchent. Repose en paix, pour vous ne sont plus les bienvenus ici." ("May death provide the peace that you now seek, while your death provides the people of this town the peace they seek. Rest in peace, for you are no longer welcome here.")

Laurent yanks the blade out of Leroi-Baptiste's head. At about the moment Laurent's blade escapes his head, Leroi's eyes roll to the back of his head and close forever.

Laurent sheathes his hidden blade and stands up to his feet. He drags Leroi's body over to the disarray of straw that he caused from his perfect hiding space. No one heard the attack...partly because he made sure Leroi couldn't scream.

Laurent buries Leroi under the straw. Then, he climbs up a box that's almost as tall as him. He leaps up and grabs a window ledge. Using his own strength, he uses his hands to thrust himself upwards and grab onto a rail that is sticking out of the wall. And finally, he thrusts himself up to the edge of the roof and pulls himself up to the top of the building.

He gets up to his feet and looks around town. No one is rushing to his location. The whole town is completely ambivalent to his mere presence, much less what just went down.

Perfect.

Laurent looks south and scans the buildings that lead up to the walls of the village.

With great speed and physical ability, he runs and leaps onto the roof of the next building...and the building after that...and the building after that. He keeps roof hopping until he reaches the wooden city wall.

He leaps over the wall and crashes down on a couple bushes. No one noticed him crashing on the bushes except for a white horse, who just sort of grunts at Laurent as he gets back up to his feet and brushes off leaves from his robe.

He quickly mounts the horse and gallops southeast with great haste.

And just as he predicted to Garlan, Leroi-Baptiste's dead body would be discovered on the third sunrise from the day Laurent arrived in Tenay. No one, except Garlan, knew it was Laurent that did him in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia walks into the grocery store in town. It's the only grocery store in the small town of San Felipe, although there are little farmers stands all around town that sell fresh produce.

She grabs a cart and starts wandering down the aisles. There's not too much on the grocery list today, just a couple small things.

Maria was just dropped off at the orphanage, and her brother-in-law Eddie was given his orders to pick Maria up in a couple hours. Nadia would normally have Maria tag along with her for her errands, but she wants to see how Eddie does with his new task. Plus, Maria's notorious for running the halls when she gets bored in the store, so this saves her a headache or two.

It's very quiet in the store today. It's the middle of the week and it's early in the day, so it's understandable. This store rarely gets busy, being in a small, sleepy Mexican town and all.

Nadia walks over and picks up a red onion and examines it. She checks for feel, size, and even smell. Satisfied, she bags it and puts it in the cart. Both Tom and Maria like onions with their hamburgers and that's what's planned for dinner tonight.

As Nadia walks further down the produce area, she starts thinking about Mary. It's been a few days since Mary and Tom's father split up, and while spats between them are not uncommon, it's rare for the separation to last this long. She saw Mary earlier this morning and she seemed to be in good spirits at least.

Seeing as she's in a good mood today, she wants to think about more positive things as she starts looking over some lettuce.

She still needs to get her haircut today. Her movie star quality black hair remains about as long as it was when she recovered from her coma. Tom likes how her long hair looks on her and most people she talks to also say she looks good with long hair. But it's getting a bit too long for her tastes.

Plus, she thought she'd surprise Tom and get it styled a bit today. Even in life, she was always more than happy to surprise Tom when she could. She chuckles when she recalls the look on Tom's face when she told him she was pregnant with Maria. Even to this day, Tom is easily surprised.

Nadia decides to pass on getting lettuce today and decides she'll just stop at a farmer's stand for it. She starts walking forward a bit towards the meat...

_CLANK!_

That's the sound of a large metal object being struck very hard on the back of her head.

She yells out in pain as she crumples to the ground, shoving the cart down the aisle as she falls head-first.

The back of her head is throbbing in pain and already, she can feel her consciousness fading away. As the world gets darker around her, she wonders just what the hell happened.

Her concerns are answered by two arms scooping her up off the ground. As she fades away, she looks down and sees they are two strong arms wrapped in long black sleeves.

She would pass out completely before she could hear the man say in a foreboding Latino accent "Little Nadia Santos...it's been a long time since we did what we're about to do! Lucky for me, you're actually prettier now than when I knew you as a teen on the streets. I'm going to enjoy this a lot..."

But as Cesar Martinez dragged an unconscious Nadia Falk to the back room of the grocery store, he didn't realize that all this time, he was being followed by a natural born killer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Ch 9: Natural Born Killer Part 2

**NATURAL BORN KILLER PART 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>He that can have patience can have what he will." <em>-Benjamin Franklin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy, circa 1486 (Earth)<strong>_

Laurent L'Andre's horse gallops down the dirt path with great haste. It's heading towards a gap in the Alban Hills, which are about 12 miles southeast of downtown Rome.

One advantage to having a secret assassin base in the Alban Hills is the scenery: the hills aren't tall enough to be capped by snow like some mountains nearby, meaning that they are lush and green with trees as far as the eye can see. But besides being eye-catching, another advantage is the fact that this area hasn't been settled all that much yet.

And both the remoteness and the trees help keep the homebase of Il Credo Divino a secret to most of the world.

This small, faint dirt path Laurent is on actually has gone on for about 2 miles. Unless you were feeling extremely adventurous, the hilliness and remoteness of the path would deter most curious appetites.

But not Laurent. He's heading to the place he calls home. And he's in a hurry because there's a reward if he gets back to base before a certain time.

It's been two days since he sprung up out of the haystack to kill Leroi-Baptiste, the gangster who killed his family and effectively seized control of Tenay, the French town Laurent grew up in.

Laurent's face is in bad need of a shave. The bags under his eyes reveal that he hasn't slept much these past couple days. He could also use a bath as well.

His horse comes up to a large metal gate surrounded on each side by a tall stone wall that expands to the hills on each side of it. Above the wall, Laurent can see the tops of two large hills that complete the backside of the enclosed Il Credo Divino compound.

Laurent pulls up to the gate and, in English, says "Laurent L'Andre! Returning from assignment!" His statement is apparently heard and understood, because the gate starts to open slowly.

The "official" language of Il Credo Divino assassins is English. This came about after one assassin was discovered in England. No one understood a word he said at first. Soon, there was the idea of adopting his language as the official language of the group because not many in Europe or western Asia would understand it when they conversed among themselves in the field. It was like their own private code. Plus, many assassins agreed that English had a certain elegance to it.

Laurent marches on his horse through the gate as soon as it become wide enough to walk through. He is now in the Il Credo Divino compound.

In the middle of the compound is a large circular ring. The surface is made up of dirt and a couple of prospective assassins clad in regular clothes training with their trainers on hand to hand combat.

Behind the ring are a series of large stone buildings, all about three stories high, ranging from barracks to classrooms to the Grand Assassin's office building. They all form a half-circle along the foothills of the two large hills Laurent saw earlier.

Laurent heads right towards the stables. As he pulls up to the entrance, a stableboy walks out and speaks in Italian "Laurent! Sei tornato dalla tua prima missione! Sei stato tu successo?" ("Laurent! You've returned from your first mission! Was you successful?") Laurent gives a small headnod to the boy and tersely says "Molto." ("Very.")

Laurent hops off the horse and lets the stableboy take the horse into the stables. Behind him, he hears a man in a Russian accent say "You're late."

Laurent turns around and finds a teenage Aleksander Derevko, looking much younger and actually showing off a full head of brown-colored hair...almost the exact same shade Irina Derevko, his great-great-great-great-great-great-great- granddaughter would have. He also is in an off-white robe like Laurent.

Laurent looks up to the sun and points. "I am not late, Alec! The sun hasn't reached it's apex!" Alec looks up and studies the sky a bit. He then sighs and says "Shoot. Well, a bet is a bet, and you returned within a week of when you left here." Alec looks back down to Laurent and smirks. "Guess the drinks are on me tonight, friend." Laurent and Alec exchange a quick hug and start walking towards the stone buildings.

As they pass other assassins and trainees milling about the compound, Alec, who looks much friendlier in his late-teen days, asks "So, how'd you do it?" Laurent shrugs and says "Haystack. Leroi didn't do any heavy lifting himself, so he would have delivery men deliver his booze, produce, and things of the sort. Getting in was simple. I just showed up with a box to deliver at the end of his daily delivery window. That meant a few hours in the hay...but it was worth it in the end."

Alec chuckles and says "I take it the escape was easy?" Laurent nods and says "Quite easy, actually. Rooftops were my mode of exit. No one suspected a thing."

Alec sniffs and forms a look of disgust. "At least you didn't waste another day there...Leroi would have probably would have smelled you before you struck! Good lord..." Laurent sighs and says "The bathroom in our building had better be available...even I can't stand the smell of myself."

As they approach the door of one of the buildings, Bruno De Luca, the man who rescued Laurent 10 years ago as his family was getting murdered, steps out and opens his arms. In his customary Italian accent, he says "Well, well, well! The fabulous Frenchman returns!"

Bruno clasps both hands around Laurent's right hand. "Was the mission a success?" Laurent nods and says "In more ways than one. Not only is Leroi dead, but Garlan's shoes are for real."

Laurent lifts up his right boot, allowing Bruno and Alec to examine it. Alec asks "What is so special about a French boot?" Laurent replies "They are light as a feather and they are as quiet as the night air. My escape on the rooftops were made easy by these."

Bruno presses in on the soles and nods approvingly. "I like the cushion on these. Tell me, how is old Garlan doing these days?" Laurent shakes his head and says "Not well. He's hurting for business, Bruno. I think Leroi was trying to squeeze him out. I know it is not my place, but I think these boots would make all of our jobs easier, and I'm sure Garlan would appreciate the business we would provide him."

Bruno stands up straight and thinks about that proposition for a bit. "Tell me...do you think Garlan would keep us quiet if we asked him to become our shoe supplier?" Laurent quickly replies "Garlan knew I was in town and didn't say a peep to anyone. After we eliminate the rest of Leroi's gang, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to keep..."

Bruno holds up his hand. "We will not be eliminating the rest of Leroi's gang, Laurent." Laurent raises his eyes open widely in surprise. "What? Then what the hell did I just do?" Bruno quickly replies "Have you seen a chicken run around with their head cut off? Think of Leroi's gang in that same vein. The remnants of Leroi's gang are now leaderless and rudderless. We have...'friends' in the region that will take care of the leftovers, and Tenay will be back to normal, like it was when you were a baby."

Laurent lets out a deep sigh and says "I was hoping to rid that town of those scum for good..." Bruno cuts him off. "You already did. The hard part is over. Leroi is not the easiest man to get to, but you did just that, and he is no longer among the living. The rest of his gang will be easy. Remember, we don't fight wars. We suppress oppression and promote progress, and we've already accomplished the first part of that statement. Your actions have ignited the second part of our plan, which will be the revolution that takes place. Now come on, we will finish your debriefing inside and perhaps as soon as tonight, you will be initiated as the newest member of Il Credo..."

"E sei tu!" ("It's you!")

The three suddenly turn to the right where the familiar Italian voice came from. They look at a man in his late 20's or early 30's, standing at about average height, short black hair, and a somewhat goofy expression on his face. He wears a baggy tan robe and looks like he just found his long lost dog. He looks like a smart man who knows a lot about a lot of things, but definitely looks on the eccentric side. A large leather bag sits next to his feet.

Bruno asks the man in English "Excuse me?" The man waves Bruno off and looks at Laurent and Alec. Now in perfect English, the Italian man replies "I was talking about you two. I've seen you two before." Alec steps up next to Laurent and tells the man coldly "You've seen us, but we've never seen you. That means we're either not doing our jobs right or you're a liar."

The man shakes his head as he continues to walk up to Laurent and Alec. "Neither of those statements are true. I believe you two are among the best assassins this group has to offer..." Bruno tells the man "The blonde haired Frenchman is not yet an assassin..." The man cuts him off. "Doesn't matter. He's here for a reason, is he not?" Bruno stays silent.

The man continues. "I have seen you two in my dreams. I already know what you two are capable of, because my dreams always seem to come true." Laurent looks at Alec with a confused expression on his face, then back at the man. "Who...or maybe I should ask...what are you?" The man replies "I am a prophet. I have dreamed of extraordinary machinery, science, and of amazing things that happen in the future. I have dreamed of a wonderful future, full of wonderful things. And you two are giant keys to that very future." Bruno steps up to the man and sternly asks "Tell me your name and state your business here. Now."

The man gives Bruno a goofy closed smile and says "My name is Milo Rambaldi, and I was here to seek the assistance of Il Credo Divino. Now, however, I am here to ask for the assistance of these two gentlemen."

Bruno relaxes, but still keeps his gaze at Rambaldi. "I have heard of you, Milo. I was informed that you would be coming by sometime soon. I understand there have been threats against your life of late." Rambaldi nods and says "My life has been quite stressful of late, yes." Rambaldi then looks back at Alec and Laurent. "Tell me what it is I need to do to get these men allocated to my service."

Bruno turns back to Laurent and Alec and studies them for a bit, then turns back to Rambaldi. "Come inside. Laurent just completed his first mission, and will become a full assassin tonight. After I am done with his mission report, I will talk to you about we can be of service to you..." Bruno then furrows his eyebrows and sternly says "...and we will talk about why we should support your...'cause'. Come."

Bruno turns and heads inside. Rambaldi motions his hand towards Bruno. "After you, gentlemen." Laurent and Alec head inside, both a little baffled at Rambaldi's interest in them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

"Ok class, who here can tell me the answer to this math problem?"

The brown-haired man grabs a piece of chalk and writes "7 + 2" on the chalkboard. The rest of the class, made up of kids from as young as Maria Falk at 5 years old up to 7 years old, look on inquisitively. The kids are all taught how to speak English because it is the universal language in Elysium...almost like how Il Credo Divino adopted the language over 500 years ago.

The man then sets down the chalk and turns to face the class, and at first glance, he almost looks like Michael Vaughn, if not a bit older.

His face is handsome. His brown eyes are what women call "puppy dog eyes". He has brown hair and wears a similar smirk that Michael would often wear. His face is scruffy and his body is fit. His jaw is a bit more square than Michael's, and he's a little bigger in height and frame than Michael.

But as much as this man looks like Michael Vaughn, it's not him. This is Bill Vaughn, his father.

A boy's hand shoots up and he says "Mister Vaughn! Mister Vaughn!" Bill scans the rest of the class, hoping that some other kid raises his or her hand. There are no takers.

Bill sighs, points the kid and says "And once again...what is it, Mister Ortega?" The boy replies "Nine!" Bill grins and says "Very good!" Bill then looks out at the nine other kids in the room and says "You guys can answer, too! No need to be shy!"

As Bill turns back to the chalkboard, Maria, who is sitting to the boy's left, says "Good job, Emilio!" Emilio gives her a big toothy grin in return, which reveals a couple missing teeth since he's of the age where he's losing his baby teeth left and right. But despite his glee at impressing his best friend, Emilio doesn't say anything, which isn't surprising given his reputation for being a bit on the quiet and shy side.

Emilio Ortega has very short buzzed black hair and a typical Mexican tan complexion. He's a big boy for his age of 6, but not in a fat way. He is a bit stocky, but you can just tell he's going to be a big, handsome kid when he grows up.

Bill starts writing up a new math question on the board, but is interrupted when the door to the classroom opens. Thinking it might be Julieta Romero, the orphan mother to the kids he teaches, he turns and is surprised to find Eddie Falk standing in the doorway.

Maria turns and happily says "Hi Uncle Eddie!" Eddie waves at her and says "Hey Maria!" Eddie then looks at Bill, who asks "Hey Eddie, I take it you're here to pick up your niece?"

Eddie shakes his head. "In a bit...is Julieta around? I thought she'd be in here." Bill replies "Check out back, she likes to hide out there and read when class is in session." Eddie nods and says "Thanks Bill. I'll let you get back to teaching these little brainiacs." Eddie gives the kids a smirk before turning to head to the door.

Bill suddenly asks "How's your mom doing?" Eddie stops and, with his back turned to Bill, chuckles a bit. He knows the history that Bill and Mary Falk have. Eddie then turns to Bill and says "She's been better. Maybe you should give her a call." Bill gives Eddie a few understanding nods. He's heard already about the falling out Mary had with Tom Falk Senior.

Eddie walks out of the classroom and steps outside. The classroom is actually the smaller unit of a two-unit strip mall in town. On Earth, the smaller unit is unoccupied while the larger unit is a gun dealership, something that is forbidden in Elysium as a peace-keeping requirement. Now, it has a new use in Elysium: the home of the San Marcos Orphanage, San Felipe chapter. Yes, Julieta named it after the Argentina orphanage her and Nadia grew up in.

It's a nice day in San Felipe today. It's New Year's Eve and the weather this time of year is dry and nice. A couple thin clouds in the sky today do little to block the bright orange sun.

Eddie walks past the first window he finds and looks inside the nursery room. He sees another orphan mother tending to the babies and toddlers. Her name is Lucia Cortez. This older woman was a local of San Felipe who was a pediatric nurse at the local hospital while she was alive. But seeing as there's much less need for medical services in the afterlife, Lucia has found another purpose that makes her feel good while working in an area of expertise for her. Julieta looks up to Lucia a lot. Eddie notes that Lucia looks a little busy.

Eddie rounds the corner and starts walking out to the back. When he gets to the back and walks through the fence gate, he sees the large playground area that the orphans have to play in. Numerous jungle gyms, slides, merry-go-rounds...if it's a playground item, it's probably here. The playground looks very well funded and very well stocked with just about anything a little kid could want.

And then Eddie sees her...behind a swingset and sitting under a large palm tree on a wooden bench sits one of the most beautiful things Eddie Falk has ever seen in his life.

She sits with her legs crossed, her calves poking through the bottom of her light blue ruffled long skirt, which matches the thin and light blue cotton shirt that she is wearing. Her long black hair, longer than even Nadia's, gently sways in the breeze while it drapes down her back. Her face is shaded by the large egg shell hat she is wearing as she reads. Her slender body looks very relaxed and at ease.

The stylish and beautiful Julieta Romero has left Eddie thunderstruck once again.

Maybe it's her beauty, the fact that he's been without love for over a decade while he waited for his wife on Earth to either die or remarry, or perhaps both. Whatever the reasons, Eddie was never like this around women in real life. He more than held his own with the fairer sex in life. But things are different now and he's not 100% sure why.

Eddie takes a deep breath and starts walking her way, ignoring trying to figure out the reasons for his nervousness. Julieta doesn't look up from her book at all as he approaches her.

He gets to about 5 feet from her when he bends down and looks at what book she's reading. He sees it's "The Hunger Games". Eddie smirks and says "I see your good taste in books matches your good taste in clothing."

Eddie's voice causes her to jump a little in surprise. She looks up at Eddie and, realizing it's him, beams a bright smile towards him. "Eddie! What are you doing here?" Eddie gives her a strange look and says "Nadia didn't tell you I was coming?" Julieta just shakes her head, still in shock over seeing Eddie, who never has stopped by the orphanage before. Eddie lets out a quick chuckle and says "And here I thought you two told each other everything."

Julieta gives Eddie a confused shrug and says "She did say a few days ago that you might be coming to pick up Maria from a time to time, but she didn't say you were coming today!" Eddie looks back at the orphanage building and replies "Yeah, Nadia had some errands to run and my brother is having a meeting, so she asked if I could pick up Maria."

Julieta looks down at her watch and says "You're early, class doesn't get out for another few minutes." Eddie curiously asks "What is Maria doing in there anyway? She's not supposed to start school for another year." Julieta looks back up at Eddie with a smile. "She likes to learn and she likes to hang out with Emilio, and when school is in session, she gets to do both! Sit down, stay a while!"

Julieta scoots over a bit, allowing Eddie to sit down next to her. He does a little nervously, which Julieta picks up on, but she doesn't say anything. Instead, she examines Eddie's attire: a nice button up short sleeve shirt and jeans. Pretty basic and casual. Still, she can't help but notice how handsome he looks.

Eddie beats her to the complimenting punch and says "I couldn't help but admire you from a distance for a few seconds while you read. You look stunning today, Julieta." Julieta gives Eddie a flattered smile and says "Why thank you!" Julieta looks down at her attire and says "I didn't even do anything special today, either." Eddie quickly tells her "You don't have to. You're one of those types that probably looks like she's ready for the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit magazine from the first moment you roll out of bed in the morning." Julieta laughs and says "Oh really? Clearly you haven't seen me roll out of bed before! I really looked like Hell this morning..."

Eddie laughs a bit and says "Oh, I doubt it. But hey, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, right?" Julieta laughs a bit and says "That might be true, because you're looking pretty nice yourself!" Eddie looks down at his clothes and says "Really? This is pretty close to what I usually wear everyday..." Julieta adjusts Eddie's collar a bit and says "Good, don't change a thing." Eddie gives her a touched smile, but doesn't say anything due to embarrassment.

After a few awkward seconds, Julieta breaks the silence by asking "So, you like The Hunger Games too?" Eddie nods and replies "Yeah, I read it a few months back. It's not Shakespeare, but it was a pretty fun read. How far along are you?" Julieta replies "About a third of the way or so. I don't get a lot of time to read, just what's left over from cleaning up while the kids are in school. I wish I had more time..."

Eddie then says "Well, there's the new program that Nadia's been bragging about. Pretty soon you'll have more free time than you'll know what to do with!" Julieta laughs and says "Oh I hope so! I've been dying to travel and see the world!"

Eddie smiles and says "When the time comes and you need some extra hands to help with the new program, I'll come down and help." Julieta gives Eddie a kind smile and says "I'd appreciate that. Oh it's going to be so nice to see places like New York! I've dreamed of going to Times Square...oh if only..."

Suddenly, Eddie gets an idea. He turns away and thinks about what he's about to propose. He smirks when he decides to ask it.

He turns back to Julieta and says "I can make that happen." Julieta gives Eddie a funny look. "Make what happen?" Eddie replies "I bet you that I can get you some time off so you and me can go to New York for a night. My treat."

Julieta shifts her body towards Eddie, very interested in how he can pull this off. If you haven't been to a place before, you can't teleport there. Instead, you have to travel via the normal methods of travel...train, airplane, car, etc. Knowing this, Julieta asks "Have you been to New York?" Eddie nods. "Yeah, quite a few times, actually. When I was in the Seals, I was based in Groten, Connecticut for a spell, and me and the boys would go into New York City a lot. That's where I met my wife..."

Eddie then hangs his head at the mention of his wife. Julieta notices his look of shame and puts her right hand on his left, which is on the back of the park bench. "Nadia would often tell me how much you loved your wife on Earth, how you were so intent on waiting for her." Eddie nods and, head still hanging, says "She was worth waiting for. But she got married the other day. I'm happy for her. She would have had to wait a long time as a widow, but now she can move on. And so can I."

Eddie then looks up and looks deeply into Julieta's eyes. "Julieta, I have to admit something right here and now. I can't hide it anymore." Julieta concernedly asks "What is it?" Eddie replies "I don't know how to say it except...I think you're beautiful, I think you're smart, and I think you're a blast to hang out with. Some of my happiest times in the past few years have been when you would stop by my brother's place, even though our visits would usually be brief."

Julieta lets out a flattered giggle and strokes some hair behind her right ear. "Eddie! I had no idea you felt that way about me! I'm flattered!" Eddie quickly replies "I meant every word. And I want to make your New York dream come true. I'm thinking a nice steak dinner at this nice restaurant overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge, and then we'll head to Times Square and do whatever you'd like. Dancing, shopping, drinks...you name it."

Julieta smiles wide at that prospect. She lets out an exited giggle, but just as quickly a frown forms and she looks down. "Oh Eddie, I have the kids..." Eddie cuts her off. "I'll get Nadia to help out." Julieta shakes her head. "Oh no! I don't want to burden her..." Eddie sighs and says "Julieta, it's in the bag. Me and Nadia talked about it and she says she'll relieve you. Done deal."

Julieta looks away in disbelief. This could actually happen. Not only could she get to see New York, but she'll get to do it with a cute guy that she's had something of a crush on herself. She's not the type to tell him that he's cute, though, at least not right off the bat. She's not one to be very open with her romantic feelings in general unless she's really comfortable with someone. But she did envy Nadia somewhat for having Tom in her life: the doting, loving, and fairly handsome husband who would die for her, the kind of man you usually only find in fairy tales. And knowing how close and how similar Tom and Eddie are, she wondered what Eddie would be like as a boyfriend. Besides, the prospect of her having a boyfriend is enticing, considering her love life has been dormant since arriving in Elysium, just like Eddie. Oh, and to top it all off, she thinks Eddie is cuter than Tom anyway.

Her thoughts are broken when Eddie holds Julieta's right hand with both hands. Eddie looks deeply into Julieta's eyes when she looks back up at him and says "Come on, Julieta. I just want to make you happy. Just give me one chance to do that." Julieta cracks a wide smile that all the facial muscles in the world couldn't hide. She turns away in a vain attempt to hide it, but Eddie's no fool. He definitely saw it and smiles himself. Julieta's experiences with men in life were not good at all, as is typical with women forced into prostitution in Argentina. But a guy saying that he wants to make her happy...better words couldn't have been said to her and they couldn't have been said by a better guy in her eyes.

Julieta turns back to Eddie with that same wide smile on her face. She leans in and gets close to Eddie's face, causing his smile to disappear and a look of hope to wash over his face. Her naturally throaty voice gets even sultrier when she tells Eddie "Pick me up here at 6 Friday night?" Eddie smirks and says "Deal." Julieta grins and says "Let's seal that deal..."

And then Julieta leans in and gives Eddie a kiss on the lips. She couldn't resist doing that either. The closed lip kiss lasts a good 5 seconds before she finally releases. She feels the euphoria almost immediately. And so did he.

Eddie keeps his eyes closed and reflects on that kiss. He literally felt electricity shoot throughout his body when Julieta's lips met his, like he was feeling his very first kiss. He exhales suddenly and says "Whoa..." in a way that would make Keanu Reeves proud. Julieta laughs at that, then gives Eddie another quick peck on the lips.

That last kiss would not go unnoticed by a surprise spectator.

The little girl gasps loudly and shouts "JULIETAAAA!" Eddie and Julieta quickly shoot their glance over at Maria Falk, who stands there with her jaw wide open in shock. She was sent to tell Julieta that class was over, but she got a lot more than she bargained for this trip by seeing Julieta kissing her uncle.

Eddie quickly wipes his mouth off and asks "How long have you been standing there?" Maria ignores Eddie and disbelievingly tells Julieta "You kissed Uncle Eddie, Julieta!" Julieta smiles and says "Yes, I did." Maria innocently asks "Why?"

Julieta turns to a flummoxed Eddie, then back at Maria. "Why did you kiss Emilio when he saved you from the merry-go-round?" Maria replies "Because I like Emilio and he's my friend! Do you like Uncle Eddie, too?" Julieta turns back to Eddie and says "Yeah, I do."

Suddenly, Maria turns and runs back inside the orphanage. She's got to tell everyone! Eddie turns to Julieta and says "Those kids aren't going to let you heard the end of it." Julieta rolls her eyes and says "Oh come on, I can take it! They're just kids!"

Eddie and Julieta walk together back to the classroom. They walk in and almost immediately, the kids shout "OOOOOOOHHHHH!" in unison at them, causing them to be a bit embarrassed and causing Julieta to blush a bit. It's clear to both Eddie and Julieta that Maria spilled the beans on their kiss in the playground. The kids are done with class and Bill is packing his things up. He looks up at Eddie and smirks. "I thought this might be coming..." Eddie raises an eyebrow at him. "Ok, who's the rat?" Bill, keeping his smirk, says "Don't tell your mother I narc'd her out, ok?"

Eddie rolls his eyes. His mother? Part of a conspiracy to aid one of her sons? How shocking...

Eddie then looks down at Maria. "Ok, we're taking you home, munchkin." In a move perhaps inspired by what just transpired with her uncle and Julieta, she turns and gives Emilio a peck on the cheek. The rest of the class repeats their "OOOOOHHHH!" while Emilio hangs his head and blushes. Julieta asks "Maria, what did your mother tell you about doing that?" Maria looks up at Julieta and says "I know...but you two are friends too and you kissed each other! Why can't we?"

Eddie and Julieta both look at each other and smile. They don't have an answer for that. After all, maybe they'll be more than friends soon.

Eddie then says "Have a great day, Julieta. I'll call you tomorrow." Julieta gives Eddie a hug and whispers "You take care, Eddie. I can't wait for Friday night!" As they hug, Maria starts walking towards Eddie. As she does, she turns and waves to the class. "Bye everyone! Bye Emilio!" The rest of the class waves at Maria and she leaves with Eddie.

But while all of that was taking place, they all were oblivious to the horror that Nadia was going through...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsewhere in San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

The first thing Nadia Falk realizes when she returns to consciousness is that the back of her head is throbbing in pain.

The second thing she realizes is that she can't move her hands to address that pain in her head.

She cracks open her eyes for the first time since being knocked out in the produce section of the grocery store. She looks up and sees that her arms are extended upward and above her head, and her wrists are wrapped in chains that are looped around a water pipe above her head. She pulls down but sees there's no breaking the pipe and there's no breaking the tight grip the chains have on her wrists.

Nadia looks down at her feet and sees chains wrapped around her ankles as well, but not moored to the ground like her arms are to the pipe above her head. She can hop around a bit, but she doesn't have much range of motion at all.

She looks back up and examines her surroundings. Apparently she hasn't gone very far because she can see boxes that once carried various food items sold at the store. She comes to the conclusion that she must be in the back of the store. Her first instinct is to scream for help...

"Buenos días mi 'Abeja Zumbante'" (Good morning my 'Buzzing Bee').

That familiar Spanish voice comes from behind her. Nadia is shocked to hear it. This man is not someone that would be allowed in Elysium upon death. But if it is really him...

A hand lightly caresses her right cheek, breaking her thoughts. Even the feel of this man's hand feels familiar to her. Her stomach starts to feel queasy, for this man is touching her softly and gently, making his intents known right off the bat.

That hand slides down the front of her body and over the white silk shirt she's wearing, causing her body to shudder at the way this man is touching her and confirming those bad intentions. His hand feels like a snake slithering down her body to her. Quite frankly, she'd probably prefer the snake over this man's hand.

And then that man moves that very hand back up from her waist to her left shoulder as he steps in front of her. That's when she sees him. Cesar Martinez. He really made it to Elysium somehow. Nadia wonders if this is a dream, but she quickly surmises that it's not because she's good at getting out of bad dreams like this, what few she has anymore because her life has been very rewarding and comfortable these past five years or so.

Nadia immediately notices the bullet hole scar that is on Cesar's forehead, almost dead center above his nose. That scar symbolizes the most unlikeliest death she ever saw while she was an agent for either Argentine Intelligence or the CIA: Her then-boyfriend's titanium-boned right hand blocking a bullet, allowing that bullet to ricochet off his hand and plunge into Cesar's forehead.

Cesar has a smirk that might be permanently grafted to his face. He looks down at Nadia's body once again and runs his hands up and down the front of her body as he says "My Buzzing Bee...you know, it was amazing how your skin always managed to feel like silk, even when it was dirtied by the streets of Argentina. And now you're wearing a silk shirt on the day of our reunion..."

Cesar is cut off when Nadia spits in his face. Cesar takes his right hand off of Nadia's left shoulder to wipe Nadia's spit off, his smirk not leaving his face.

Nadia closes her eyes. Cesar is not touching her, meaning she can teleport to safety without him tagging along for the ride.

But not two seconds after she closes her eyes, she is gagged by the spit-soaked right hand of Cesar being tightly clasped around her throat. Her eyes pop open to see Cesar waving his left index finger in front of her face, smirk still present. "Ah, ah, ah...you don't want to do what you were just about to do." With Cesar's hand constricting her throat, Nadia sarcastically replies "And what was I going to do, 'Mi Oso Feroz' (My Big Bad Bear?)"

Cesar lets out a laugh as he lets go of her throat and says "You remember the nickname I had, just as I remembered yours! You don't know the great joy this gives me..." With a deathly sneer on her face, Nadia says "FUCK YOUR JOY!"

Cesar doesn't give up his smirk. Instead, he brushes his right hand on her face again, but she recoils backwards. Cesar settles for the hand on the shoulder again as he says "My joy will matter a great deal here in a bit. But back to what we were talking about before...oh yes. You were going to teleport to safety, and I would have just had to have had to track you down with my two new friends. And you'd be easy to find, because I already know where you...where your husband...and your little angel lay their heads at night. I will give them a nightmare in Hell to replace the ones they're having over your death."

Nadia computes what he just said. Something doesn't make sense right off the bat. "Why not just bust down the doors of our home instead of doing all this? Your friends must be pretty pathetic if they think they can't handle us head-on." Cesar starts laughing at the irony of that comment. "Have you met your ancestor Alec Derevko?" Nadia shrugs and says "Once or twice, why?" Cesar stops laughing and says "'Pathetic' was a word that he used to describe your mother when our attempt to assassinate Rambaldi and Aristotle was foiled."

Nadia's eyebrows raise up as high as they can go. "My mother is here?" Cesar slowly nods. "Yeah, and to be quite honest, she had something different in store for you. She wouldn't tell me what it was, though, and I was tired of waiting for her to reveal her cards. Patience was never one of my virtues."

Cesar holds up his right fist and Nadia sees that his knuckles are cut up. If Cesar attempted to swing at Irina Derevko, Nadia knows he'd probably be turned into origami. Cesar notices Nadia studying his hand. "Mr. Wonderful's former right hand man in Storm Crew tried to stop me. I hope he regains vision in his left eye, I think it was about swollen shut when I bailed to find you."

Nadia immediately realizes that the other 'friend' of Cesar's is Mitch Hayes, the traitor that betrayed Tom Falk and buried the rest of Storm Crew in the exploded rubble in Torino and enabled the Covenant to do their Project Alloy surgery on Tom.

Then something else jumps out at her. She shakes her head and says "People can't die in Elysium. What makes you think your ploy on the Elysian High Council would have even worked?" Cesar lets out a laugh as he pats Nadia's left cheek condescendingly. "Is that what they tell you? I heard this place was like something out of a John Lennon song, but to outright lie that people cannot lose their lives here? Consider us and the others that came with us through the portal your 'Instant Karma'."

Cesar starts back with the hands again, this time grabbing Nadia by the hips and rubbing his hands up and down the sides of her body. Nadia knows what Cesar is here to do and she knows why he turned his back on Irina and Mitch to do it. He doesn't care about any revolutions. He doesn't care about honoring agreements. All he cares about is himself and, when it comes to her, what's between both his and her legs.

But Nadia's not done with the questions, and seeing as Cesar is in an apparently chatty mood, and knowing what she was taught about rape as a young teen in the San Marcos orphanage, it helps to get as much information as possible before the bad things really happen, and Cesar's cockiness and desire to soak in her body before violating it is making that easier than other rape defenses.

Nadia focuses her eyes back onto Cesar's and stares a hole through him. "Cesar." Cesar looks up, his attention grabbed by the calmness of Nadia's voice. Nadia then asks "Who are the others and how did you get here?"

Cesar's smirk widens a bit. "Oh, you'd love it. If I were to let you live after this, you'd have to hide from Arvin Sloane...Elena Derevko..."

Cesar continues with the names of Julian Sark and Kelly Peyton. He even mentions the previous existence of Gordon Dean and Francisco Alvarado before they were killed. He even mentions Alvarado's army of men that, just like him, want revenge on Tom Falk, who he refers to by his Mexican cartel nickname "Halcon Diablo". He doesn't mention that the army may be lost because of Alvarado's death, however. Last he heard, Kelly Peyton was looking for it.

But Nadia's not interested in any of that at the moment. Her mind freezes on the mention of Elena Derevko...the woman that raised her under false pretenses...the woman who turned her into an infected zombie in Sovogda...the woman who forced her own father to shoot her and helped take away nearly a year of her life...the woman whose actions on Nadia forced Tom into prison because of the madness that overcame him over what Sark said about the supposed sexuality she was exuding in her Rambaldi Fluid treatments in Japan.

She has always hoped that she'd have a chance to meet Elena face to face one more time. She regretted hearing that Irina shot Elena in Sovogda, although she knew there was no way she would have gotten her hands on Elena almost a year after the fact. But there is unfinished business between Nadia and Elena, and for a brief moment, she almost feels happy that Elena has resurfaced, because she might be able to settle that business now...

Cesar slaps Nadia in the face hard, breaking her trance. She doesn't yell out in pain, but slowly turns and faces Cesar, who still has that damn cocky smirk all this time. "Good, I have your attention again. As for the portal, you'll never find it. You could send all of Laurent L'Andre's and Alec Derevko's best men to comb through every inch of the Siberian Forest, but it will take forever, and by then, we'll have done our business and we will have enjoyed the good life on a beach somewhere that hasn't been settled in this little utopia of yours."

Before Nadia can inquire any further, Cesar reaches into a knife holder on his belt and pulls out a large, intimidating hunting knife. He presses the tip of it on Nadia's forehead. She doesn't wince. She knows better than to show pain to her captor. But she can't help but feel a bit worried.

Cesar's smirk disappears for the first time since she regained consciousness. In a sinister tone, he gets in Nadia's face and says "You've wasted enough time. It was fun chatting with you once again, but I crossed the portal for one reason and one reason only. This will not be over quickly, Nadia. You probably won't enjoy this, but I don't care. But unlike our last foray in Minsk, you'll be conscious this time!"

And at that moment, Cesar grabs the front of Nadia's brand new silk shirt with his right hand and starts cutting it down the middle with the knife in his left hand. Tears start to form in Nadia's eyes, for she knows she's a sitting duck and she can't do anything about the rape that's going to take place. She's not in the elite shape that she was in during her agent days because she hasn't needed to be anymore, so jumping up and giving Cesar a dropkick with her bound feet might prove difficult.

He finishes cutting down the front of Nadia's shirt and then starts feeling her up. She tries to shift away, but Cesar just grabs her and pulls her back towards him, the knife in his left hand now pointed at her temple. Cesar's touching has turned from gentle to rough.

Nadia feels Cesar's free hand all over her body once again now that Cesar is done pulling her towards him. He even slips his hand under her bra, causing her to tearfully groan in terror. Now, she's feeling very much violated.

But wait a minute. Cesar still hasn't proven to her that death is possible. So she decides she has nothing to lose anymore.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLL..."

That's as far as she got before Cesar punched her in the mouth, stopping her from screaming at the top of her lungs. She screams in response the punch, but this does not deter Cesar from his business for a few seconds.

Cesar then pauses the touching and looks into her eyes with a look of total possessed fury while he grabs her now-hurting jaw. "You listen to me...buzzing little bee...you don't know what I've gone through in Hell...you don't know what it feels to spend 20 hours a day, 7 days a week, shoveling and shoveling and shoveling an endless pile of lava rock to make room for the new arrivals in Hell! I have not felt the softness of a woman since your husband got lucky and put my own bullet in my forehead! So shut up, quit squirming, and let me do what I came here to do! Maybe this will be over sooner than you hope."

Nadia starts sobbing as Cesar reaches down with his right hand and unbuttons her pants. She closes her eyes tightly, bracing for what's about to happen. She just hopes that this ends quickly. She can feel her lip now puffy and busted open from Cesar's punch. Her jaw is stiff, and she can't scream if she wanted to because of the swelling. But since all Cesar wants is to get in her pants, maybe he'll have mercy on the girl that he ran with for over 3 years on the Buenos Aires streets and get his business done quickly.

Soon enough, she starts to feel her pants start to be tugged down her waist. This nightmare is about to become reality for her.

And with a loud shriek from Cesar, it stops.

She didn't even feel the back of Cesar's hand on her waist anymore. She didn't feel the knife on her right temple anymore, but she did feel the handle of it hit her shoulder before falling to the ground.

Something happened while her eyes were closed that she did not expect. Someone did hear her abrupt scream.

Before the knife bounced off her shoulder, she heard Cesar scream like a girl suddenly...and then nothing as the sound of a sharp object pierced his skin, along with the sound of liquid squirting, like being forced through a crimped hose, and splattering on the floor.

Nadia opens her eyes wide. She sees another man's left hand palming the top of Cesar's bald head. She sees the hidden blade extending from the bottom of a sheathe on the man's wrist piercing through the bullet hole scar on his forehead. She sees the blood that is starting to stream down Cesar's face from the blade being plunged into his forehead, forming the beginning stages of a crimson mask.

She looks down and sees that Cesar no longer has his left forearm or hand attached to his body, just blood gushing out of where his elbow used to be. There was actually blood squirting out of that wound for a couple seconds, but the bloodflow has slowed just a little bit already.

She looks down further and sees that very forearm and hand on the floor in a bloody mess, lying next to the knife. She sees some of that blood has made it to her tattered shirt and pants.

And then she looks up and to the right and sees a tall hooded man staring his blue eyes into Cesar's shocked eyes. She sees the short sword in the man's right hand coated with blood. A closer look reveals this man has blonde hair and stands a couple inches taller than Cesar.

Nadia puts all the pieces together. Forehead. Forearm. Blade. Blood. Sword. Tall blonde haired, blue eyed man in a hooded robe.

Those pieces form one conclusion: Laurent L'Andre cut off Cesar Martinez's left arm at the elbow, and then plunged a hidden blade into his forehead.

Laurent L'Andre has just saved Nadia from a certain rape. That much is certain. But so much still isn't.

Nadia's thoughts are broken when Laurent suddenly leans in closer to Cesar, who looks like he's barely clinging to consciousness. His French accent still very present, Laurent coldly tells Cesar "You pitiful...you pathetic pig of a man. And not only are you all of that, but you're also stupid. I heard every single word you said. And because of that, your comrades are as good as dead. I know all that I need to know now. We will find your portal. We will find your friends. And if you do end up back in Hell, I hope they have a special use for rapists that is worse than shoveling rocks. May your days be unbearable for the rest of eternity wherever you go, for you are no longer welcome here."

Laurent quickly pulls the hidden blade out of Cesar's forehead and lets it disappear back in the sheathe. Cesar's eyes roll to the back of his head, and he collapses in a lifeless heap after his knees give way.

Nadia studies his body for a bit, as does Laurent. Nadia ascertains that Cesar looks plenty dead...

And then Cesar's body just disappears. Just like that, it's gone. This causes Nadia to jump back a bit in surprise. Of course, she can't jump back far, being chained and all.

She stares at the blood splatter that is on the floor, the only remaining evidence that Cesar was there besides the forearm and hand that remain on the floor next to Laurent's boots.

Nadia looks up at Laurent and is visibly trembling. Everything she thought she knew about how life works in Elysium just got turned upside down in the last 5 or 10 minutes. She saw a man that shouldn't be here. She heard that others that shouldn't be here are here, including her mother and aunt. She nearly got raped. And she just saw what she thought was impossible: death.

Laurent notices the trepidation etched all over Nadia's face. In a rare move for him, he shows genuine concern when he asks "Are you alright, my lady?" Nadia's swollen bottom lip starts quivering. She looks down at her tattered silk shirt and at her exposed bra and belly. But besides the puffy lip and the throbbing that's still going on in the back of her head, she's feeling alright physically. Mentally...

She whimpers a bit, but quickly composes herself, feeling the need to regain some of the strength that she was losing. She takes a few deep breaths to compose herself, and Laurent gives her all the time she needs.

Still looking down at the ground, she lifelessly says "I'm fine. Just get me the hell out of here." Laurent looks up at the chains that Nadia's arms are tied to. As he studies the knots Cesar tied, he gets an idea and relays it to Nadia. "I need you to pull down on the chains as hard as you can."

Nadia does as instructed, stretching the chain as tight as she can. Laurent leaps and swings at the chain with his short sword. His plan is successful, as the chains break from being pulled tight and his sharp short sword cutting through them.

Nadia, so many questions flowing through her head, finally asks one. "Where were you hiding? I didn't hear you coming." Laurent flatly replies "I have a good shoemaker from my hometown in France. The soles in my boots are designed to deaden the sound of my steps. I was well hidden, trust me."

He sheathes his sword in it's holder on his right hip, not caring to wipe off Cesar's blood. He then grabs Nadia's hands and starts to take the remaining chains off. As he does, Nadia asks "You...you were here all this time?" Laurent remains silent, choosing to remain focused on untying Nadia.

As soon as the chains are removed from her wrists, she grabs the front of Laurent's robe and shrieks "WERE YOU HERE ALL THIS TIME?" Laurent, showing no signs of intimidation from Nadia's yelling, reassuringly says "Ever since you regained consciousness. I was not going to let him rape you, Nadia. But I had to be patient. I needed to wait to see if he'd reveal any more info about his group's plot. The information I had on Cesar Martinez revealed that he has a tendency to reveal too much information when his confidence is high. He's what some would call 'cocky'."

Nadia shakes her head. "You knew...you knew that this was happening, that I could be a target..." Laurent cuts her off as he kneels down to work on the chains around her ankles. "You, Tom, and Mary Falk were mentioned as specific targets, along with Milo Rambaldi and Aristotle."

Nadia quickly fires "Why Aristotle?" Laurent shrugs as he works on the chains. "That is the part that confuses me. I understand the revenge angle, but the fact that he targeted Aristotle escapes me. There would be nothing for him to gain. Sloane is not one that kills for the thrill, either. Cesar gave me no insight into that puzzle, and so I remain confused."

An anxious Nadia then asks "Why didn't you tell me, Tom or Mary before that there was a plot against us?" Laurent pauses for a bit. Mary actually saw two of Arvin's group of nine bolt from Jack Bristow's house the night he arrived in Elysium, as well as a woman that teleported them to safety. She couldn't make out who they were because of their masks, so she didn't know that they were Irina, Mitch and Cesar. But he quickly goes back to unknotting the chains and says "We did not inform you because we didn't want you and your family to break your habits needlessly. You are not in Elysium to worry."

Nadia, having caught Laurent's pause, shakes her head in disbelief again. "But you let me think I was about to get raped! I haven't been this frightened since my father the me through the glass table at his home!" Laurent defeatedly sighs as he finishes with the chains on Nadia's left ankle, knowing his initial explanation didn't soothe Nadia's concerns one bit. He looks back up at Nadia and says "We had little information on these people. Now we know more about them, maybe enough to bring them down or at least find the location of the portal they walked through. It was a calculated risk. But I assure you, Nadia, that Il Credo Divino is now at your complete disposal. We will provide protection for as long as this ordeal takes place. You will live in fear no more. We will not allow anything to happen to you or your family."

Nadia looks back at the blood splat that Cesar left behind. "Laurent?" Laurent doesn't look up, having almost untied the final chain wrapped around her leg. Instead, he flatly replies "What is it?" Nadia replies "Where do people that are killed here go?" Laurent shakes his head. "I am not certain." Nadia quickly asks "They don't go back to Hell?" Laurent shakes his head again. "Again, I am not certain. There may have been records in the early days of Elysium that detailed what happens should a person lose their life here. But those records cannot be found. It's been thousands upon thousands of years since Elysium is believed to have started. I do know that this has not always been a peaceful place. I can tell you that it has been peaceful since I arrived 500 years ago. Beyond that, I do not know."

Laurent undoes the final chain. He then walks over and grabs a large blanket nearby and drapes it over Nadia, covering her completely from front to back. "Come, I will take you home. I would teleport you, but I know how painful injuries become after teleportation." Nadia just nods and walks out the back of the store with Laurent escorting her out, still in great disbelief over what just transpired.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the parking lot of the grocery store, a compact car screeches into the lot. The driver, Irina Derevko, pulls up next to the white car that Cesar was driving earlier. The driver's side door is wide open.<p>

Irina examines the car, then turns to her passenger Mitch Hayes, who looks completely pissed off while he keeps an ice pack over his swollen left eye that be can barely crack open. She asks him "Is this the car that you saw Cesar take off in?" Mitch nods as he removes the ice pack and says "That's the one. Stupid son of a bitch!"

Irina then starts looking around the parking lot as she turns in front of the store. She knows she's taking a risk being out in public like this, but the whereabouts of Cesar and Nadia take precedence at the moment. It helps that the windows are tinted at least.

She knows what car Nadia drives, a black Cadillac. She saw it before when she did some spying on Tom and Nadia a couple days ago.

She spots the Cadillac a few cars up the row. She recognizes the plates on it as Nadia's. She drives down the aisle and parks a few spots down from the Cadillac.

As she parks, Mitch continues his hissy fit. "I just KNEW that stupid meathead would be trouble! The guy's a total hothead! He never trusted anyone! He..." Irina looks over at Mitch and says "Shut up! You're hurting my ears. I trusted you two with a simple task of patience and you couldn't even do that..."

Mitch cuts her off angrily. "HE HIT ME!" Irina raises her eyes incredulously. "And you didn't do anything except writhe on the ground like a little girl who stubbed her toe on the cabinet. Maybe I should be questioning why I picked you, too."

That's enough to quiet Mitch, who just turns away and presses his ice pack in harder on his swollen left eye.

Meanwhile, Irina turns away herself. She doesn't seem all that distraught over Cesar's betrayal of Mitch. She's actually rather calm, in spite of Mitch's whining. It's not like Irina to break her cool demeanor, but she's not immune to expressions of panic either. But yet, she doesn't show the slightest bit of trepidation here. Instead, she has the kind of look that someone has when everything's going according to plan.

She's not questioning her decision to pick Cesar and Mitch at all, even now that Cesar has gone rogue and Mitch is bitching his head off.

Why? With Irina Derevko, the reasons are never simple. Only she knows why.

Meanwhile, Mitch has stopped his sulking long enough to notice a car parked off in the back, along the edge of the lot facing the side of the building. As he eyes it down, he says "Irina, does that car off in the back there seem out of place?" Irina studies that very car. She notes that it's parked a little crooked. "Whoever was in it probably got out in a hurry..."

Just as she finished saying those words, Laurent L'Andre emerged from the back with a shaken and blanketed Nadia Falk. Mitch groans. "That does not look good at all..."

Irina is not distraught over seeing Nadia alive at all. In fact, seeing Nadia emerge from the back causes the smallest of smiles to crack on Irina's face, like she's happy Nadia's alive.

As Nadia gets in the back of the car, Mitch turns to Irina and notices that smile. He makes a mental note of it, but doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he turns back to see Laurent get in the car and start to pull away.

Irina and Mitch both slouch down low in their seats...a move not really necessary because Laurent and Nadia are far away and their windshield is tinted as well, but it's best to be on the safe side.

After they pass, the two return to their upright positions. Mitch then says "Ok, they're gone. How do we extract Cesar?" Irina doesn't answer at first. She has a look on her face like she's putting the pieces together. Mitch turns to Irina and asks "Irina?"

Irina turns to Mitch and flatly says "There is no Cesar to extract. He's dead." Mitch shakes his head and says "How do you..." Irina cuts him off. "Cesar did something to Nadia, but he didn't kill her. Instead, she emerged with Laurent L'Andre, a stone-cold killer. Blood was on his robe as well as Nadia's pants. I'll bet you all the demons in your section of Hell that was Cesar's blood. Cesar thought he could get some fun out of Nadia before killing her, and Laurent made sure that fun didn't happen. In fact, knowing how Cesar's pigheadedness would prevent him from looking for any followers, I'll bet that Laurent could have killed him at any time he wanted."

Mitch snickers a bit and says "You're making a lot of assumptions about this Laurent character." Irina shakes her head slowly as she looks back towards where the car was. "No, I know a natural born killer when I see him. I saw it in his eyes when he took out Gordon Dean in the council chambers. I heard it in his voice when he negotiated with Sloane. Laurent makes killing an art form. Cesar didn't have a prayer against Laurent."

Mitch thinks for a bit, then says "Good, so Cesar's dead. He was a liability anyway. Where do we go from here?" Irina replies "We stick to the plan. But we're going to have to be more careful. Our secret is out to Tom and Nadia. They'll probably be guarded, more than likely by Laurent's men. Knowing Cesar, he ran his damn mouth off within earshot of Laurent, and Nadia heard everything, too. I only wonder how much he said."

As Irina starts the car back up, Mitch sighs and says "Sloane and Elena won't be happy when you see them in Sovogda tonight..." Irina replies "Sloane and Elena don't need to know." Irina then turns to Mitch and gives him a stare, affirming her point. Mitch just nods and turns to the road as Irina starts to drive off.

As Irina drives away, she smiles again, this time much wider than before. Cesar is dead, Nadia is alive, and the element of surprise is gone. Tom and Nadia will be alert and in search of information on how to get rid these unwanted guests from Hell.

And that's just fine with Irina.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. Ch 10: Blackbird and Kestrel

**BLACKBIRD AND KESTREL**

* * *

><p>"<em>The truth is rarely pure and never simple." -<em>Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

The former members of Storm Crew, along with former Anti-Cartel agent Matt Aguero, sit around the bamboo table in the back patio of Tom Falk's house. Just beyond the patio is the Sea of California, whose waves crash onto the shore as they always do.

It's a nice day to be outside, so that's where Tom Falk decided the weekly meeting of the heads of the New Arrival Counseling Program should be. This is actually a somewhat frequent occurrence. The only reasons they wouldn't be under the covered patio is if it were raining, which is fairly rare given the arid conditions of San Felipe, or if it were the middle of summer and hotter than, well, Hell.

Tom sits with his back to the beach, with Chris Cooper, Jacob Jackson, and Charlie O'Doyle to his right, Matt across from him at the other head of the table, and Eddie Alvarez, Jerome Thompson, and Luke Winter down the left side.

All have folders in front of them, filled with statistics, information, and other items pertaining to their territories.

Matt, the handsome Latino man from El Paso, is the Vice-President of the organization, but he also handles Texas, northern Mexico and much of the southwestern states as well.

Charlie, the tall, lanky red-headed Irishman, is based out of Boston and has the New England territory. He splits New York City with Chris, the tall, muscular and gregarious black man who is based in Philly and handles the east coast all the way down to the end of North Carolina.

Jacob, the lanky redneck based out of Alabama, has the southeast states. If you're in the Southeastern Conference territory in college sports, he probably represents your area.

Eddie, the fit head-shaved Mexican, has central and southern Mexico. Being from Mexico City, he pretty much gets that territory by default.

Jerome, the big, soft-spoken inner-city man from Oakland, has California, Arizona, Nevada, Washington, and Oregon. Only five states, but plenty to keep him busy.

That leaves Luke, the youthful one of the group from Minnesota, with the northern midwest states all the way west to Idaho. A friend of Luke's handles Canada, although it's technically under his territory.

And not a single one of them is happy with how things are going in their territories.

Tom stares at the table, feeling almost defeated. "Guys, what are we doing wrong? Huh? Are we not advertising enough..." Chris shakes his head and says "No, there's plenty of notice of our meetings. Some say we advertise too much...but I don't think that's what's driving people away."

Tom shifts his body to face Chris. "What do you think the problem is then?" Chris leans back and says "I think these meetings are too much to handle right off the bat. These people are still sorting out what is going on, why they're here...and man, they get to be told how to live all over again and all at once? I don't know about you guys, but that'd be a lot to handle for someone right off the bat."

Tom watches the rest of the table nod in agreement. He chuckles and says "Congratulations on making this meeting sound like the last few we've had. We know there's a problem. We know there's frustration among us over the program in general. But this is our problem, and since it is our problem, where's the solution, guys?" Jacob asks "What about the DVD program? Let them get what they need to know in their own time..." Tom shakes his head and says "There's no guarantee that they'll watch it, and I don't believe in being all Big Brother and watching over their shoulders. This is not Soviet Russia...this is about the opposite of that, actually."

Luke raises his hand and asks "What about a computer program?" Tom looks at him and asks "What about it?" Luke replies "You say there's no guarantee with the DVDs. So let's create a computer program that is tied into our servers. Once a person completes the interactive program, then they'll be eligible to get their monthly stipend. Make the stipend contingent on completing the program." Jacob then says "We should also have a phone app. When they're practicing teleporting or jumping to Earth to view their families, they can have that app with them to help them get back."

The rest of the table, including Tom seems intrigued by the ideas being thrown around. Charlie, with his thick Irish accent, asks "Plus, they'll probably like to know the ways they can make more than their base stipend. This program can do that and get people interested in their own time. We'll link them to all the programs available to them, they can apply right there..." Eddie cuts him off with a curious question "Ok, who's going to program this software? I can't do it. Can anyone here?"

And the table goes silent again. It's uncomfortably silent for a few seconds. Jerome chuckles and says "Moments like this, I wish David Marston were here." The rest of the table chuckles as well at the mention of their former Operations Tech guy in Storm Crew. Even Tom cracks a smile at the mention of his friend back on Earth.

Tom slaps his hand on the table suddenly after getting an idea. "My brother can do it." A few eyebrows raise among the group, including Matt Aguero's, who knows all too well how Tom and Eddie Falk aren't the best at working together on missions. Tom continues. "My brother did some technical stuff with his SEALs unit, and I know he was getting into computer science and programming when he got out of the SEALs. He's the man for the job.

Matt snickers a bit and says "Tom, I know he's family and all, but can you do this without the both of you going all loco on each other? I've seen you two work together in the field before...it wasn't pretty!" Tom shrugs and says "No, because I wouldn't be dealing with him on refining the software. I thought that'd be your job, Matt."

Matt quizzically asks "Really?" Tom nods and says "Yup. Should we go ahead with this, I'm making this your baby. There might be a time when I decide to move on from this...and I know I've heard the grumblings from the rest of you wanting to move on..." A couple others at the table snicker or nod in approval. Tom continues. "...so Matt, you told me you want more responsibility. I say take this ball and run with it. Anyone have a problem with that?" The rest of the table shakes their head. Matt just shrugs and says "That's cool with me." Tom gives him a quick headnod and says "Good. Since we're all on board with this, let's brainstorm what's going to be in the program and we'll..."

Tom pauses when something catches his eye from the inside. He looks inside the patio doors and sees Laurent L'Andre alongside Nadia Falk, whose tattered shirt and pained expression speak a thousand words about the horror she just went through.

Tom springs up out of his seat like a cat, causing it to fly backwards onto the beach, and runs towards the patio door like he was on fire. The rest of the table looks inside and sees what's going on and all look shocked to see Nadia with bruises on her face, a puffy lip, and a ripped up silk shirt.

As a frantic Tom gets inside, a very distraught Nadia starts walking over to him with her arms outstretched, crying a bit and just cracking out a feeble "Tom..." as she falls into his arms, finding the security she sought.

Tom embraces Nadia tightly, and is embraced just as tightly in return by Nadia. Tom looks up gravely at Laurent, who has a somewhat solemn look on his face, and asks "What the hell happened?" Laurent flatly replies "Your wife encountered someone at the grocery store." Tom gives Laurent a very unsatisfied look over his answer and asks "WHO?" Laurent replies "Cesar Martinez."

Tom freezes his glare at Laurent, but is really computing what he just said. Cesar Martinez...Nadia's former running mate in Argentina during her teen years. It was barely a week ago when Nadia confessed in bed that Cesar had raped her in Minsk during the time she was knocked out. The mere thought of that saddened and demoralized Tom...and seeing Nadia roughed up with the front of her shirt in tatters, it doesn't take long for him to complete the puzzle.

Tom looks down at the top of Nadia's head and, in a calm yet worried voice, asks "Babe...did he rape..." Nadia cuts him off quickly, her voice muffled by her face being partially buried in his chest. "No. Just groped me a little, grabbed my throat, and hit me. He didn't even get my pants off before Laurent stepped in."

Tom lifts Nadia's head up and studies her petrified face. Her lip is puffy from Cesar's punch. Her throat has a couple bruises from where Cesar choked her in order to stop her from teleporting. There's a bad bruise that extends from the left side of her mouth down to the left side of her chin and up her jawline a little from Cesar's punch when Nadia tried to scream for help.

Tom closes his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths to try to control the rage that is bubbling inside him now. His face shakes with that anger. He hasn't felt this way in years, not since he was alive. He wants to tear someone's head off right now.

Nothing quite puts Tom in a violent mood like seeing Nadia hurt.

The shaking stops when Nadia puts a hand up on his cheek. He opens his eyes as a very shaky Nadia looks up at him and tells him reassuringly "Tom, I'm ok. I've been hit worse..." Tom turns away and cringes at that thought. He knows Nadia had a rough life before they met, but the thought of a hurt Nadia still pains him. Nadia still continues despite Tom's anguish, trying desperately to calm his fears. "Really, I'm fine. Laurent was there."

Laurent was there...

Tom pops open his eyes and focuses his attention on Laurent. "You stepped in to save Nadia...why were you even there in the first place?" Before Laurent can respond, Nadia says "Tom, please don't be angry with what he has to say. He was only trying to help..."

Tom looks down at Nadia quickly. Why would she say that? Why would she defend him like that? Yeah, he stepped in before bad things really happened, but why word her statement like that?

Laurent then says "Nadia, you should be checked out at the hospital. I can take you..." Nadia shakes her head and says "No, I'm fine..." Laurent cuts her off. "You said on the way back you still had a headache from where Cesar hit you." Tom asks Nadia "From when you got punched in the face?" Nadia shakes her head and says "No. He hit me in the back of my head with something and knocked me out cold."

Tom asks Nadia "Look up at me again." Nadia looks up and Tom studies her pupils. Tom doesn't notice any signs of a concussion, but it can't hurt to get checked out, so he lies. "You should get checked out. You could have a concussion."

Nadia grabs the back of her head in pain as he says that. Her head throbs not just from a headache, but from the point of impact. She then looks down at her torn up shirt and says "Let me get a new change of clothes and some makeup on...Maria's due back any second, I don't want her to see me like this."

Tom gives Nadia a kiss on the forehead and says "I love you, Nadia. I'm so sorry..." Nadia cracks a faint smile at Tom to try to calm him a bit and says "I love you, too. Don't worry about me."

Nadia then lets go of Tom and slowly makes her way to their bedroom.

"Is she alright?"

Tom turns behind him and sees Chris Cooper has made his way into the house. Tom asks "How long have you been standing there?" Chris replies "Long enough to know there's something messed up going on here."

Tom turns to Laurent and says "Nadia was in the process of getting raped, and Laurent stopped it somehow. For some reason he was following Nadia..." Laurent holds up his hand and cuts him off. "The reason was because Cesar is a part of a group that have crossed over to Elysium from Hell via a portal in Siberia."

Tom starts walking over over to Laurent, surprised at this news. "Portal? What the...who's in the group?" Laurent replies "Arvin Sloane, Elena and Irina Derevko, Kelly Peyton, Julian Sark, and Mitch Hayes are the surviving members."

Chris shouts "WHAT? MITCH IS WITH THEM?" Laurent calmly nods at Chris. "Yes. He was teaming with Irina and Cesar. Their focus was Tom and Nadia. I do not know what purpose the other surviving members have...only that Rambaldi and Aristotle were also targets." Chris now looks incensed at the mention of the man that helped kill him and five other Storm Crew members in Torino. He's usually an easy going guy, but he hates Mitch more than anything. Mitch helped get him to Elysium after all, leaving his wife on Earth a widow. He's never forgiven Mitch for that.

Tom shakes his head all confused, but for a different reason than what's ailing Chris. "Surviving members? You can't die in Elysium!" Laurent takes a deep breath, bracing for the meltdown that is sure to take place. "Yes, you can."

Tom forms a look of shock on his face and turns back to Chris, who sports a similar stunned look. Shock quickly turns to irritation for Tom, who turns back around after connecting the dots and says "You mean to tell me that my entire group has been LYING to new arrivals? That I ordered my friends, and the people that TRUST them to lie?"

Laurent solemnly nods and says "As part of keeping peace in this realm, the Elysian Council ordered that death remain a secret. There is only one way to die in Elysium...brain activity has to cease. When brain activity stops, the body can no longer exist in Elysium, and it disappears. Bloodflow, pain, hunger...those are now simulated to imitate reality. But the brain controls the very foundation of life here. Knife to the brain is our preferred method, but there are other ways, like a bullet."

Tom both hangs and shakes his head despondently. "Chris, I'm sorry..." Chris butts in. "Nothing to be sorry for. Ain't the first time we've been lied to by men higher in rank than us."

Laurent, trying to be reassuring, says "Rambaldi recently tried to have that ordinance lifted, but the council overruled him. He believes that it's immoral to lie to people about life and death..." Tom sarcastically replies "NO SHIT!"

Laurent sighs at Tom's rudeness and says "Cesar died with a knife through the head. I also killed Gordon Dean when they attempted to assassinate Rambaldi and Aristotle a few days ago, and Alec Derevko killed Francisco Alvarado..." Tom's gasps at the mention of Alvarado. "The former leader of the Lobos Rabiosos was here?"

Laurent nods. "Yes, and according to Cesar, he controlled an army comprised of gang members that you yourself killed in your Anti-Cartel days. Their whereabouts are unknown. But Il Credo Divino is at your disposal...we can station ourselves here for protection..."

Something still is sticking in Tom's crawl after all this time. Death, an army that he killed returning to haunt him, Sloane's group, Mitch...oh, and Nadia nearly getting raped. Yeah, something stinks there.

Tom sneers at Laurent and says "Nadia seemed awfully worried over what I'm about to ask you, but I have to ask: Where were you when Cesar was getting fresh with my wife?" Laurent takes a deep breath, knowing this could set Tom off, and says "I was hiding in a wooden crate to Nadia's right, slightly behind her. I had just jumped in when Nadia regained consciousness."

Tom walks towards Laurent more, this time in a quick pace. The anger shakes have resumed, and Tom blows his stack at Laurent. "AND YOU JUST SAT THERE AND LET CESAR SEXUALLY ASSAULT MY WIFE? WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?" Laurent sternly tells Tom "Calm down. I had to wait to get information on Cesar, Sloane, and everyone else. Cesar is a man that runs his mouth when he's cocky, and I had to get everything I could before he started making his move. Tom, I swear on both our lives that I was not going to let Cesar rape Nadia."

Not good enough for Tom. He grabs the front of Laurent's robe and drives him HARD into a wall of pictures with a loud roar, next to a window overlooking the Sea of California. A few pictures next to him fall to the ground off their hooks. Tom doesn't care about that. Pure, unbridled hate is coursing through him right now.

With a growl that he would often save for Arvin Sloane in life, he snarls "You and the council made me lie to hundreds of new arrivals over the years! You lied to me about death! You withheld the fact that Sloane, the Derevkos, and their friends from Hell are hunting us down! And to put the cherry on top of the fucking whipped cream, Nadia is scared half to death right now because you waited to act! GOD DAMN YOU! I ought to bash your face in right now..."

Laurent quickly underhooks both of Tom's arms and twists tightly, causing Tom to growl a bit in pain. In an icy growl right back, Laurent tells Tom "Three moves, two broken arms, and one man on the ground...and it won't be me. Your call."

Chris runs in to try to separate Laurent and Tom. Nadia, who has heard the commotion from the bedroom and looking a little better with a new shirt and pants, but no new makeup, sprints from the bedroom to pull the two apart. She screams "LET HIM GO, LAURENT! PLEASE!" Chris also adds a "Come on now. No one needs to get hurt here. There's been enough pain today."

Chris' words appear to have an effect on both men, especially Laurent since he had control of Tom's arms. Laurent lets go, and Tom doesn't attempt a sucker punch in return. Tom shakes his arms a bit and says "You're lucky I don't have my titanium right fist anymore, Laurent." Nadia stands in front of Tom and, like a mother scolding a child, tells Tom "That's enough."

Tom is silenced, but keeps his glare at Laurent in the meantime. Matt Aguero and the rest of Storm Crew look tense as they remain out on the patio, watching the ordeal take place.

Tom looks down at Nadia, then back up at Laurent. "I tell you what, there is no way I'm allowing any of you assassins in my home after what you pulled today. That offer of protection and four bucks can buy me an average cup of coffee." Laurent, still upset at Tom's antics, says "You are making a terrible mistake. There are people who crossed over from Hell to kill you and your family!"

Tom turns to Chris, looks back out at Matt and the rest of Storm Crew, then back at Chris. "Call them in." Chris turns and waves everyone else inside. They all walk in and join Chris, Tom, Nadia, and Laurent in between the kitchen and living room.

Tom looks at the Storm Crew members and says "Guys, you want to do something different than new arrival counseling? This is your chance. We've been lied to. People can die in Elysium." Matt and Storm Crew feel a little uneasy at that news. Tom notices. "Yeah, I know. So I'm giving you a new option. Matt, you take control of the New Arrival Program. You work with my brother on the new system. You're in charge on an interim basis."

A very surprised Matt asks "Are you sure, man?" Tom nods and says "You told me on your wedding day that you wanted to use your words to help people...this is your chance." Matt nods, remembering his words very fondly.

Tom turns to the rest of the team and says "Instead of new arrival duties, you find people to take charge in your stead, and protect my damn family. You'll be paid your same stipend as before..." Tom turns to Laurent and says "...and you better make sure Rambaldi gives the OK on that." Laurent just stares menacingly at Tom, not saying a word. Tom turns back to Storm Crew and says "There's six of you...three teams of two every eight hours patrolling outside. You're welcome inside anytime, and you're welcome to anything in the fridge..."

Laurent snickers and says "Two men at a time will not be enough." Tom turns back to Laurent and says "Unlike your merry band of killers, these men have lives. I just need them to sound the alarm and we can bail to safety."

Laurent turns to Nadia and says "You should talk some sense into your husband. There is considerable risk to your family if he does this." Nadia shakes her head and says "All we need is a few seconds and we're off to safety. I stand by my husband's choice."

Tom turns back to Storm Crew. "Anyone have any objections? You don't have to do this if you don't want." Eddie quickly says "I'm in." Charlie and Jacob both says "So are we." Jerome, Chris, and Luke each give Tom a headnod, confirming they will stand as security for Tom, Nadia, and Maria.

Laurent brushes himself off a bit and says "I should extend the same courtesy to your mother...she was listed as a target." Tom quickly replies "No. She's not even at her home because my dad is a jackass. Leave her alone. She doesn't need your...'help'."

Laurent throws up his hands and says "Whatever. I cannot force you to do anything, only give advice. At least we will have more men available to search for the portal. Good luck." Before he can leave, Nadia asks "Can you still take me to the hospital?" Laurent nods and says "I can do that. I'll be outside." And with that, Laurent walks out the front door. Tom rolls his eyes and says "Thank God..."

Nadia shakes her head and says "I know I said I supported you...but I think we should have kept Il Credo Divino around." Tom quickly replies "No way. We're no one's bait. I don't trust him anymore. I'll go with the men I do trust." Nadia just nods, but doesn't press the issue further. She's not in the right frame of mind to fight right now, and even if she was, there was no budging Tom.

Charlie steps up and says "It's 4 in the afternoon. Me and Jerome, being the single ones of the group, can stay for the first eight hours." As Jerome nods affirmatively, Jacob says "I'll take the graveyard shift. Who's with me?" Eddie rolls his eyes and says "I'll keep your redneck ass company." Chris looks over at Luke. "Looks like we got the 8 to 4 shift." Luke just shrugs and says "Fine by me." Tom cracks a small smile at the group and says "Thanks guys, I appreciate it." Nadia also says "Yeah, thank you so much..."

The front door opens and in steps Eddie Falk and Maria Falk.

Nadia quickly turns away to hide her bruised face from Maria. Eddie Falk curiously asks "What's Laurent doing out there?" However, Maria has other things on her mind and excitedly asks "Mommy, guess what? Guess what?" Nadia, her back turned to her daughter, asks "What is it, sweetie?"

Maria picks up on the lisp that Nadia makes when she talks because of her fat lip. She also has noticed that Nadia's not looking at her. She's very perceptive, and picks up that something's wrong right away. Now concerned, she asks "Mommy? What's wrong?"

As she says that, Eddie Falk also has noticed Tom, Matt, and the rest of Storm Crew gathered in the living room, looking concerned themselves. "What's going on, guys?"

Nadia decides she can't hide it anymore. She turns around and shows Eddie and Maria the ugly bruise on her jaw and the fat lip. Maria, looking horrified at her mother's banged up face, exclaims "Mommy!" and quickly runs over to her and hugs her legs. "Mommy...you're hurt!" With her lip quivering somewhat, Nadia says in a calm yet shaking voice "Come here..." Nadia then squats down to hug her properly and says "Mommy's ok. I just had an accident."

Eddie Falk asks Tom "What happened?" Tom lets out a sarcastic chuckle and says "I'll tell you everything later. Not while my daughter's here." Eddie picks up on Tom's tone of voice and says "It's not good, is it?" Tom shakes his head slowly and says "No...it's not."

Meanwhile, Maria leans back a bit while Nadia hugs her and puts her hand up on Nadia's bruise. She presses in, which causes Nadia to wince a bit and turn her head. "Be careful, sweetheart." A remorseful Maria hangs her head and says "I'm sorry..." With her voice cracking, Nadia replies "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok."

Nadia hugs her daughter tightly once again. In addition to the events of today completely changing things in her life, it's also going to affect Maria, since she's also a target. She starts to be afraid over something happening to Maria.

Nadia can no longer hide her tears or crying. She lets out a couple of sobs.

Maria looks over her mother's shoulder at Tom, who has a solemn look on his face. Maria looks down and buries her head in Nadia's shoulder, now starting to feel bad herself.

But, being the strong kid she is, she doesn't cry herself, but says in a sad voice "Don't cry, Mommy..." Nadia sniffles a bit and loosens the hug to look Maria in the face. She wipes a few tears away and, with a faint smile, says "Ok, I won't, sweetheart."

Maria examines Nadia's bruise some more, then leans up and kisses it. When she's done, she happily says "There, I made it all better!" This causes Nadia to laugh a bit. She gives Maria a wide, warm smile and says "Thank you so much!" Maria grins back and says "You're welcome!"

Nadia then stands up and says "Come on, we need to go make sure your mommy's not hurt anymore, ok?" Maria holds Nadia's hand and starts to walk out with her.

But as she turns to the door, Maria spots Eddie again and stops. "Mommy, I have to tell you what happened today!" Nadia stops and asks "What happened?" With a grin, Maria says "Julieta kissed Uncle Eddie!"

And for a moment, the horrors of the day were completely forgotten by everyone in the house. Tom's jaw drops a bit and he just looks at his brother in shock. The Storm Crew guys start laughing. Nadia looks up at Eddie and playfully asks "Did she now?" Eddie just shyly starts scratching the back of his head and says "I asked her out on a date to New York and she responded with a couple kisses. Are all you Argentinian minxes like that?" Nadia grins and says "Sometimes..."

Internally, Nadia's extremely surprised at this news. When Nadia first arrived in Elysium, Julieta was still frightened with men over her experiences as a prostitute in Argentina. For Julieta to make the first move and lock lips with a man not once, but twice? Either Eddie must have really turned up the charm, or Julieta's starting to come out of her shell. Nadia decides it's the latter and that Julieta must have liked Eddie more than she realized.

As for everyone else, the brevity would be enjoyable for as short as it would last.

Eddie then looks a bit remorseful and says "Are you still going to be able to fill in at the orphanage when I take Julieta out Friday?" Nadia sighs and, the reality of the day sinking back in her, says "We'll talk later." Nadia then looks down at Maria and says "Let's go make sure Mommy's well." Maria waves at Eddie and says "Bye! Thanks for picking me up!" Eddie smirks at his niece and says "No problem, shortie. Anytime."

Nadia and Maria then leave. When the front door closes, Eddie turns back to everyone else and asks "Ok, what's going on? Why does Nadia look like she took a right hook from Manny Pacquiao?"

Tom and the rest of the gang would then fill in Eddie on what happened and also explain what he's going to do for the New Arrival Program.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunker, MO (Elysium)<strong>_

The events that have taken place in San Felipe today have not yet reached the ears of Mary Falk, the mother-in-law of Nadia Falk and mother of Tom and Eddie Falk.

This is clear because she appears to be quite happy as her and her mother Violet practice their singing in her parent's living room. They both are a part of the local recreational choir in Bunker. The fact that Mary is even in a choir is a miracle in of itself. It required a lot of arm twisting by Nadia and Violet to get her to even try singing, but once she started, she found she couldn't stop. She was in need of a new hobby and this filled the need. It still does, even now that her days are dull since she split from her husband.

Nadia used to be a part of the very choir that Mary and Violet are in. However, when Rambaldi named her the North American Director of the orphanage program, she found her free time crippled by her new duties as well as raising Maria, so she had to drop out. But this doesn't stop Nadia from living vicariously through Mary sometimes, and every once in a while, she drops by to do a cameo appearance with the choir.

Mary's days have been long and full of thought since she walked out on her husband, Thomas Falk (_Author note: This is Tom Falk's father, Tom Falk Senior. However, as an easier way to distinguish the two, Tom's father will be referred to as Thomas from now on, not Tom Senior_).

Five days later, she's still extremely hurt over Thomas' final shouted words to her before she stormed out: "Why don't you go back to Bill Vaughn?"

Why doesn't she?

She's been trying to find the answer to that question these past few days. She ran with Bill for the nine years after she faked her death, working to protect Tom and Nadia, then just children, from Rambaldi's prophecy and the fate that would claim their lives later in life.

She doesn't like to talk about that these days. Not to her sons, not to Nadia, not to her parents Edward and Violet, and especially not to Thomas, who wasn't the least bit happy when Mary sat him down after he arrived in Elysium to talk about her relationship with Bill.

Mary wanted so much to give Thomas another chance. She still had feelings for Thomas long after she faked her death, and she felt pity on the effect her faked death had on her husband. Without Mary, Thomas became an alcoholic who practically abandoned his children for the bottle. But at the same time, she knows that wasn't the only thing crippling the mind of the Vietnam veteran. She doesn't like to think about that, though. It hurts him as much as it hurts her.

But as much as she felt for Thomas, she also felt for Bill Vaughn. Since they were all they had for much of their time on the lam, it didn't take long for a friendship to become a relationship. But Mary doesn't mention that to anyone. It's a complicated friendship she has with Bill, and even though her and Bill are still friends in the afterlife, she keeps her distance from him for those reasons.

Mary could use a friend right now, and she's about to get a call from one that she doesn't really want to talk to.

Mary and Violet's singing is stopped when Mary's cell phone rings from atop the fireplace mantle. Below it, a warm fire burns in the fireplace.

The elderly Violet gets a little agitated and says "I thought you turned that damned thing off!" Mary defensively says "I swear turned the volume off when I set it outside to grab firewood for the fire!"

Mary picks up the phone and sees that it's Bill calling. Mary lets out a loud sigh at that fact. She realizes that Bill's just trying to be nice, but she really doesn't want to talk to him. She's avoided him since she bailed on Thomas for a reason.

She wants to go back to Bill, just as Thomas suggested. But then again, she doesn't either. It's complicated.

Violet, perhaps tired of the phone ringing, asks Mary "Aren't you going to answer that?" Mary turns back to Violet and says "It's Bill." Violet rolls her eyes and says "So? You've been moping around this house ever since you got here...you could use a friend right now. Talk to him, it'll do you good!"

Mary rolls her eyes, showing her disagreement with Violet and perhaps a little bit of childish petulance. Violet doesn't like it one bit. "Mary, you know how I used to get on to you about rolling your eyes at me! I didn't like it then..." A playfully irritated Mary cuts her off. "Would you be quiet? I have a phone call!" Now it's Violet's turn to roll the eyes.

Mary smirks at her mother as she answers the cell phone. "Hey Bill." On the other end, we hear Bill Vaughn say "Hey Mary. How's my Blackbird doing?"

Mary closes her eyes tightly at the mention of 'Blackbird'. Too many bad memories with that nickname...

Realizing that Violet is probably watching, she quickly exits the living room and escapes out of the front door.

Outside, there's a fresh layer of snow on the ground in the woods of rural Missouri. Like her and Thomas's house, her parents are also surrounded by woods, with trees completely bare of leaves except for the smattering of pine trees in the area. It's very quiet and gray outside, a common sight in the dead of winter. No birds chirping and only the occasional sound of a cold breeze weaving through the branches.

Back to the phone call, Bill asks "Mary? Are you there?" As the snow crunches under her shoes, Mary replies "Yeah, I'm here. I just had to find a private place."

Bill goes "Ahh...still with your parents I take it." Mary replies "Yeah. I take it Nadia must have told you about what all went down."

Bill replies "She didn't spare any details. Mary, I'm sorry Thomas is treating you like this." Mary snickers a bit and says "He's not treating me like anything. We haven't talked since he melted down."

Bill groans "I have no idea what the hell his deal is..." Mary cuts him off. "I know exactly what his deal is. He's not a man that accepts reality very well sometimes. But he is the father to my children...I just don't know what to do anymore, Bill."

After some awkward silence, Bill sullenly says "I've heard this from you before." Mary asks "What do you mean?"

Bill doesn't answer that question, even though he was referring to the last year of Mary's life, when he'd hear that comment repeated verbatim by Mary. Realizing he might touch on a sore subject on a sore woman, he backs off. "Nevermind. How are you holding up?" Mary dismissively replies "Oh, I'm fine. My boys and my parents are keeping me busy."

That's a lie. She's been bored out of her mind and left to her complicated thoughts. She also gives Eddie and Tom their space, realizing they're grown men and that she doesn't want to hover over them.

Bill buys the lie and says "That's good. Speaking of your family...I think Maria got a little more than she expected at school today." Mary concernedly asks "What happened, Bill?"

Bill laughs a bit and says "Well, according to your granddaughter, she spotted your son Eddie and Julieta kissing in the playground." Mary gasps loudly. "Oh my goodness, did she really?"

With a chuckle, Bill replies "Yeah. In fact, you're not going to believe this either. She says Julieta made the move on Eddie, not the other way around." Mary laughs a bit and says "You have got to be kidding me! Julieta wouldn't do that!"

Bill laughs again and says "Hey, don't shoot the messenger! But you know what they say about the brutal honesty of children Maria's age..." Mary shakes her head in astonishment. "No, Maria wouldn't lie about something like that. So are they going out or what?"

Bill replies "Not sure, Julieta was all coy about it before I left, but I'd be willing to bet something's been planned. She whispered something to him before he left with Maria." A very happy Mary says "Well good for Eddie! I'll be sure to..."

She's cut off by a sound she didn't expect to hear. A loud bird sound is heard from somewhere. But it wasn't just any bird sound.

Mary picks up on the pattern immediately. It was five notes: Low-mid-low-high-low. She only knows of one bird that makes that sound. In fact, it's not even that species of bird that's making it.

It's not a bird at all even. It's a human whistling. One human...

She hears it again, this time from a different location. Low-mid-low-high-low. Mary looks baffled that she's even hearing this whistling in the first place...as well as a bit frightened.

On the phone, Bill asks "Mary, did I lose you?" Mary dumbfoundedly replies "No...I just thought I heard something..."

Low-mid-low-high-low. There is it again! This time, from a distance behind her. Mary quickly turns, but sees nothing in the woods. She's not looking for a bird, though. She's looking for a person. One person. The only person who could know this pattern...and it's not a person she wants to see. At all.

Suddenly, her phone vibrates. She looks at the screen and sees a text from a "Kestrel". Mary doesn't remember entering a "Kestrel" into her address book.

And then she remembers who used to be codenamed "Kestrel". This woman went by Kestrel because of the light brown-colored bird that used to frequent her childhood home in Russia. The bird's colors match the color of this woman's long brown hair. Her eyes widen...her breaths quicken...

And then Mary reads the text from "Kestrel": _"Hello Blackbird."_

Still on the phone, Bill asks "Mary?" Mary gets back on the phone and, still comprehending that the sender of this text is actually in Elysium, mutters "Bill, I..."

Low-mid-low-high-low. Once again, Mary hears the whistle from a location that she hadn't heard it from before.

It was closer this time. Mary turns left, where it came from, and again sees nothing. But, there was someone there...she can see the two shoe-shaped imprints in the snow.

Sensing the danger is getting closer and closer, Mary gets back on the phone and says "Bill, I have to go." Mary hangs up the phone before Bill can respond. She starts walking around in circles, looking in the woods and the rest of the yard. Still not able to spot anything, she decides enough is enough.

"IRINAAAAAAA!"

Her yell echos throughout the woods. There is not a response.

Mary knows that "Kestrel" is the one making this whistle. She knows that "Kestrel" is Irina Derevko. The whistle pattern already gave her away, but the codename sealed the deal.

Her phone chimes that she has received a text. Mary looks down at the phone and reads _"Easy now. I'm not looking for the world's attention. Just yours."_

Mary looks up extremely worried and, a little quieter this time, but still relatively loud, asks "Where are you?"

Her phone chimes again a few seconds later. Mary looks at the text. _ "You can yell all you want, but I'm not going to answer. If you want to talk to me, talk to me here."_

Mary shakes her head and starts walking into the house quickly, seeking shelter in case Irina is going to snipe her. She's not going to give Irina the time of day, she has to inform...

Low-mid-low-high-low. And this time, it's practically in her right ear.

Mary quickly turns back and sees the arm of someone before it teleports away. Irina Derevko had teleported right behind her and whistled loudly into her ear before bailing for safety.

And now, Mary is scared out of her mind. Irina Derevko, the woman that she spent a year setting up for betrayal in Brussels was a whisker-hair away from her. She knows that people can die in Elysium, she knew that a long time ago. And she was thisclose to the woman who she thinks would want her dead the most out of anyone in any plane of existence.

An exasperated and trembling Mary starts frantically looking around the woods. She goes to scream, but remembers what Irina said and doesn't. Not a couple seconds later, Irina texts her _"Every time you whistled to me before, it meant you had something to say. Well, I'm whistling now, aren't I?"_

Mary thinks about how she wants to respond to this. This is not a conversation she wants to be having, but realizes she needs to have it, if not for her own safety. Then, she decides to just repeat what she asked before. _"Where are you?"_

Her text is returned a few seconds later by Irina. _"In your head."_

Mary goes back to examining her surroundings once again, trying to find Irina in the woods. But at this point, she realizes it's futile. She deduces that Irina must be able to teleport quickly from one point in the woods to the other, always staying out of view. She can't see any other vantage points she could have binoculars looking in at her from. It doesn't surprise Mary one bit that Irina was intelligent enough to learn this quick teleporting skill quickly.

And yes, Irina Derevko is deeply entrenched in Mary Falk's head. That much Mary knows for certain.

Mary texts Irina back. _"Are you going to kill me?"_

After a long pause, Irina texts back _"I thought you knew me better than that. I could kill you any time I wanted and you wouldn't even know it. In fact, I could have killed you just a few seconds ago when I was breathing down your neck. But that's not what I'm here for. I come in peace._"

Mary wonders just what Irina could be here for. She thought for sure Irina wanted to kill her for her betrayal in Brussels that she concocted for nearly a year, stringing Irina along the whole time.

There can be no other reason she's here. Mary just doesn't think it's possible for there to be another reason. But Irina has surprised her before. Mary was witness to a few of those surprises when she and Irina were aligned after Sovogda.

Since there's no answers coming to mind, Mary texts back _"Then what are you here for?"_

Irina fires a quick text back. _"Just to say hello, and to make sure that you are indeed Mary Falk. I often wondered what you looked like during our time together over five years ago. Now I know."_

Mary forms an incredulous look on her face as she studies that text. It's not Irina's style to just screw with her head for the thrill. No, Irina has a reason for everything she does.

Mary fires back in text _"Liar."_

Almost immediately, she hears Irina laugh from off in the distance. She turns in that general direction. Of course, no Irina.

But Mary does get a text a few seconds later. _"Almost caught me that time. Yes, you do know me well. I am here for a good reason."_

Mary waits for an additional text from Irina explaining herself, but she doesn't get it. She rolls her eyes and says _"What do you want? Tell me!"_

Irina replies via text _"To let you know that, in the very near future, you're going to need my help. And I'm going to need yours. We're going to need each other again...just like we needed each other after Sovogda."_

Mary quickly texts back _"What's going to happen?"_

It takes a few seconds for Irina to reply in text _"You'll know when it happens. I have your cell phone number now, and you have mine. I know what you look like. And now, I know where you live...although I thought your car registration said you lived down the street? There's a man at that address, and the mailbox says Falk, but yet, I find you here?"_

Mary looks over at her car quickly. Irina found a way to snoop in her car and obtain her phone number somehow. She realizes it must have been when she went out to get firewood a while ago. The phone volume was turned up, and "Kestrel" was added to her list of contacts. She knew Irina was stealthy...but this is even surprising to her. Mary is a little curious about how long Irina's been snooping on her, but realizes there's more important questions on her mind.

Mary does crack a small smirk when she realizes Irina was somewhat stumped over her location. She decides to try to gain some semblance of control. _"Who says I live there to begin with? Come on now, Irina. Don't tell me you've lowered yourself to baseless assumptions now."_

A few seconds pass. Irina doesn't respond, which concerns Mary somewhat. Did her snide remark chase Irina off?

Nope. Irina texts back _"Cute. But you can smile and snark all you want, but I'm still in your head. I can tell from my vantage point. And I know you won't be dumb enough to tell anyone about our conversation here...not that you'll be able to find me after we're done here."_

Mary lets out a light sigh. She does realize that now the roles are reversed between her and Irina. Now Irina is the hidden one who controls all the cards.

Irina is now the hidden voice in Mary's head.

Mary looks up again. She imagines she's staring Irina dead in the eyes. She wants Irina to see the intent look on her face, wherever she's hiding. She holds up the phone and texts _"You want me to cooperate? Promise me that you will not hurt my family, and I'll consider reforming our alliance."_

She knows that's a longshot. She also knows that's desperate. But the safety of her sons Tom and Eddie, her daughter-in-law Nadia, her granddaughter Maria, and everyone else in her life is of the utmost importance to her now. And it's very likely that Irina knows where others that have crossed the portal into Elysium are hiding. This could be a beneficial partnership after all, but she's still unclear what Irina wants.

Irina texts back. Mary looks at her phone...and is surprised at what she sees.

"_Deal."_

Deal? Just like that? Confusion is etched all over Mary's face, and she realizes Irina probably sees it.

Irina fires another text. _"On a separate matter, you might want to call your son Tom. Something happened to Nadia today. One of my men turned on me and assaulted her in a grocery store in San Felipe. She appeared to be roughed up a bit when I saw her from afar. I don't know what happened. I was hoping you'd fill in the blanks when you talked to her."_

Mary starts breathing fast out of concern for Nadia, whom she considers something close to a daughter. One of Irina's men assaulted Nadia...and Irina knew about it. She knew there was a danger the night Jack arrived, and now it's carried over to Tom and Nadia...just what she didn't hope for.

Angrily, Mary texts back _"Why do you care?"_

Irina very quickly replies _"Nadia is still my daughter. Don't you EVER forget that. I'll be waiting for your report."_

As Mary finishes reading that text, she hears Irina whistle low-mid-low-high-low once again from her back-right, signaling the end of the conversation as well as giving away her final location. Irina still remembers the protocol like clockwork.

Every time Mary wanted to talk to Irina when she was helping her hunt The Horizon, Mary would always whistle that exact pattern to signal both the start and end of a conversation. It was a courtesy to prevent Irina from freaking out if Mary just started talking from the different plane of existence she resides in.

Mary chose that pattern because it sounded like a blackbird that she encountered in Europe once. The symbolism of the blackbird also has another meaning for Mary...but she doesn't like to think about that.

Mary reflects on the conversation she just had. Irina claims she doesn't want to hurt her family. But she wants Mary's help with something, but she wouldn't say why or when she'll need it, nor did she say why or when Mary would need HER help. But she felt the need to cross over from Hell into Elysium for a reason. And she seemed awfully defensive about Nadia's well-being at the end there.

Is this just Irina playing headgames? Probably, Mary thinks. Irina is one complicated woman, and Mary knows this all too well. But if Irina does something, there's always a reason for it, and there's a reason for all this. Mary just knows it.

But Irina did say Nadia was assaulted, and she needs to check on that right away. Mary dials Tom's phone number, and plays dumb when informed that Nadia is in the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

A concerned Mary Falk makes her way through the halls of the San Felipe Hospital. She finds little in the way of doctors, nurses, or patients at the hospital. This is not uncommon, given how things are regulated in Elysium. There's not much need for hospitals anymore, but they still exist for physical injuries.

She turns down the hallway and sees Laurent and Maria sitting on two chairs outside of a hospital room. Maria looks over her way and looks excited to see her grandmother. "Gramma!"

Mary gives Maria a smile and says "Hey munchkin." Maria gets out of her seat as Mary gets close and gives her a hug on the legs. "Mommy's hurt!" Mary strokes some of Maria's hair back and says "I know. Your daddy told me everything."

Mary looks up at Laurent and sternly repeats "He told me everything..." Laurent slowly stands up and coldly says "You are going to persecute me as well, I take it."

There's a lot Mary would like to say about how Laurent handled things, but since there's a 5 year old girl standing between her and him hugging her legs, she decides this is not the place to do it. Instead, Mary says "I think it'd be best if you left now. Go find the portal. That's why you did what you did, right?"

Laurent angrily replies "I did what I did because I had to. Nadia is safe, and we have more information now. I'm done defending myself. If you still don't like I did...take it up with Milo. I'm done."

And with that, Laurent storms off angrily, eventually teleporting out of the hospital.

Maria looks up at Mary and asks "Why is he so angry?" Mary, who was staring down the hallway reflecting on Laurent's temper tantrum, looks back down and says "It's nothing you need to be worried about, sweetie. He's got a lot on his mind."

Mary then squats down to look Maria in the eyes. "What you need to be concerned about is being strong for your mommy. She's going to need you to be extra good and extra supportive while she gets better." Maria looks down at the ground and says "Mommy was crying when I got home...I told her to stop and she did...is she really hurt?"

An unsure Mary says "I don't know." Mary then smiles at Maria and says "I'm going to tell you something that your daddy would always say. Don't let them break your mind..." Mary points to Maria's forehead, then lowers her finger down to her heart. "...or your spirit. Those things are yours, and nobody can break them unless you let them." Maria thinks about what Mary said, even pointing to her mind and her chest. Mary asks "Do you understand what your grandma is telling you?"

Maria unconvincingly says "Kind of..." Mary smiles and says "Just keep being yourself. Don't change a thing. Your mommy will appreciate that." Maria grins wide and says "Ok! I can do that!" Mary gives Maria a kiss on the cheek and says "I know you will."

A Mexican male doctor walks out of the hospital room next to the seats Laurent and Maria were just sitting in. Mary stands up straight as the doctor asks "Where was the man that was just here?" Mary, like nothing happened, replies "He had to leave on urgent business. I'm Nadia's mother-in-law."

The doctor smiles and says "Ah, you're Mary. Nadia thought you might be stopping by." Mary shakes off the small talk and asks "How is she?"

The doctor casually says "She's fine. No concussion, but she took a pretty good blow to the back of her head. She'll need to take it easy for a while. I prescribed her a couple Vicodin for the headaches, but just a few low-grade doses." Mary then asks "What about her jaw? Tom said it looked bad..." The doctor replies "No break. No loose teeth. The swelling should go down on its own, but the Vicodin will help with any pain."

Mary nods and asks "Can we go see her now?" The doctor nods back and says "Sure. She's free to leave anytime."

The doctor walks off and Mary and Maria walk into the hospital room.

They immediately spot a despondent Nadia sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown and looking very sullen and deep in thought. Mary studies her face a little bit. She immediately notices that Nadia has a lot going on in her mind. She has a look on her face that she had when she was alive and constantly concerned about Sloane, Elena, and whatever maladies she dealt with in life.

It's a look Mary hasn't seen since Nadia arrived in Elysium under tragic circumstances. It's a look that troubles Mary as well. Calmly, Mary asks "Nadia?" Nadia doesn't respond, instead just staring off into space. Now, Mary is really concerned.

Maria runs up to Nadia and says "Mommy! Are you feeling better yet?" Nadia jerks up, as if her concentration was just broken. She looks down at Maria and gives her a smile. "Yeah, I'll be ok." Mary happily replies "That's good to hear."

Nadia looks up at Mary, then turns away a bit. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Mary." Mary shakes her head and says "There's nothing to be sorry about. Bruises go away over time...I've had my share of them. You're alive, that's all that matters."

Nadia turns and looks Mary in the eyes. She lifelessly asks "Why is this happening? I thought all of this was over..." Mary looks down at Maria, then back at Nadia. "There's no sense in trying to rationalize the things we don't know. Everything will work out. I promise. I have some news that might cheer you up a little, though!" Nadia asks "What is it?"

Mary replies "Tom's cooking dinner for you tonight." Nadia rolls her eyes and says "Oh no...don't tell me he's doing something crazy just to make me feel better..." Mary laughs a bit and says "He knows his cooking limits. He's just making cheeseburgers when you get home. He invited me to stay, but..." Nadia grabs Mary's arm when she senses Mary's wishy-washiness over that idea. She'd feel better of Mary hung around. "I'd really like for you to stay for dinner."

Mary senses in Nadia's eyes that she really would feel better with her around. Besides...not like she's got anything else to do. Her parents Edward and Violet were going out tonight. Mary smiles at Nadia and says "I'll stay." Maria hops up and down and exclaims "Yay!" Maria's very close to her grandmother and is happy Mary's staying for dinner, too. Mary laughs at her granddaughter. Even Nadia gives Maria a smile as well. Mary smiles at Nadia's first signs of a good mood. Maria's being herself...just what she was told to do.

Mary then tells Nadia "I'll let you get dressed." Nadia gives Mary a small smile and says "Ok." Mary looks down at Maria and says "Stay here with your mommy, ok?" This causes a red flag to fly with Nadia. "Why can't she go out with you?" Mary quickly replies "I have to make a pit stop." Nadia nods, ascertaining that Mary must need to use the restroom. Makes sense, it's either have Maria wait in the hospital room or wait in the bathroom. At least she'll be able to see Nadia and have a conversation.

Mary walks out and quickly walks out into the bathroom across the hallway. She walks into a stall and quickly pulls out her cellphone.

She goes through her contacts until she gets to "Kestrel". She opens up a new texting form and types "_Nadia is fine. Bad bruise on her chin area, took a bad blow to the back of her head. No concussion, no fractures. She seemed a little withdrawn when I encountered her, like she had a lot on her mind. I was informed by Tom that Cesar intended to rape her, but the assassin Laurent L'Andre stopped him before anything really happened. Some groping took place, but nothing close to penetration. Cesar did reveal location of portal, but wasn't exac"_

Mary then stops in her tracks. She thinks back to the text conversation she had earlier with Irina. All Irina asked for was a condition report on Nadia. Maybe she did want more on what Cesar could have said, but she didn't make that clear.

She decides there's no sense in telling her more than she has to. She deletes the last sentence about Cesar and sends everything before that. She'll let Irina ask for more if she wants.

About a minute or two later, she gets a text. It's from Irina and it simply says "_Thank you."_

Mary breathes a sigh of relief, but relief doesn't find her right away. She really wasn't sure about sending that text, especially since so much is uncertain about Irina's intentions. This was a test, Mary thinks. Irina was testing Mary to see if she could be an asset. And she just proved to her that she can be. Maybe when Irina makes good on whatever she's promising, it'll be Irina's turn to be a helpful bird.

Mary steps out of the bathroom and almost bumps into her son Tom. Both let out a "whoa!" as they dodge each other. Tom was walking down the hallway in a hurry and was lucky he didn't run over Mary.

Both laugh a little bit. Mary asks "Did everyone leave, I take it?" Tom nods. "Yeah, the boys are actually at Eddie's place. They wanted to really hammer out ideas for the computer program, and Eddie was more than happy to help, he could use the extra money he told me. I just wanted to check on Nadia..."

Mary sighs as she looks at the hospital door. "Speaking of Nadia, I still have to talk to her about Friday night..." Tom asks "Eddie and Julieta's date?" Mary nods. "If she can't fill in at the ophanage, I will." Tom shakes his head and says "I'm sure Nadia can still fill in..." Mary cuts him off. "Sure she can. But her mind's not going to be on the kids. She doesn't need anymore stress in her life. Besides, I literally have nothing going on. I'll help out."

Tom gives his mother a smile and says "You know Nadia's going to fight you over that." Mary smirks and says "I know she will." Mary's smile turns into a frown as she says "When I saw Nadia just a few minutes ago, she looked fine, but it looked like she had her mind on something in particular. Something was really weighing on her."

Tom shrugs and says "She nearly got raped today, Mom." Mary thinks, then slowly shakes her head. "I don't think that's it. I know her. She didn't show any symptoms when she was raped by Cesar in Minsk. Given how barbaric her childhood was, she might be past the rape attempt already. No...she's concerned about our visitors is my guess. Lots of demons that she needs to exercise there."

Tom lets out a loud sigh and says "Her mother and her aunt are here for one, and so is her father..."

Tom notices the doctor has returned with a folded sheet of paper. Before he walks in to the hospital room, Tom asks "Hey, she's getting dressed." The doctor stops in his tracks and knocks on the door. He hears Nadia say "Come in!"

Before the doctor can walk in, Mary asks "I thought you said she was cleared to leave...is everything alright?" The doctor looks back at them and says "I have to present this to Nadia herself. It's confidential."

Confidential? The details of Nadia's injuries weren't confidential...why would whatever the doctor has in his hands be?

Tom and Mary follow the doctor into the hospital room.

As Tom steps in, Nadia looks around the doctor and gives him a small smile. Tom grins and, trying to cheer her up, says "Hey beautiful." Nadia grins...it's actually been a while since Tom said that to her. This was his trademark for so many years, and always worked to make her smile. She responds with her trademark response "Hey handsome."

This lifts Tom's spirits up a bit. Whatever Mary's talking about must not be weighing that much on Nadia's mind. Nadia's smiling again. Although Tom knows Nadia is a pro at hiding her real feelings.

The doctor walks up to Nadia and says "I received this from Dr. Rivara in Los Angeles. You had some blood work done today?" Nadia looks up at the doctor and nods, a little surprised. "Yes, I did. A nurse stopped by my friend's home in a surprise visit and drew blood from both of us. It's back already?" The doctor hands Nadia the paper and says "When I inputted your visit to the hospital today in the system, I received this via fax. These are the results of your bloodwork. I hope they were what you were looking for."

Nadia gives the doctor a real confused look as he turns and walks out of the room. Then, Nadia flips open the paper, and finds the following words on top:

PATERNITY TEST

Nadia's jaw quickly drops in shock. "PATERNITY TEST?" This completely comes out of nowhere for Tom, who just manages a quick "WHAT?" in response.

Mary, meanwhile, turns away from them both to hide her nervousness. She knew this could be coming. She knew Rambaldi and Laurent L'Andre were curious when Jack Bristow's official recorded reason for arrival in Elysium said "family". Could this be...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Mary quickly turns around and finds Nadia in hysterics, crying her eyes out and now on her feet, slowly backing away from her, Tom, and Maria, muttering "Oh my god...oh my god..." repeatedly and shaking out of shock.

Tom runs up to Nadia and grabs her by the shoulders, partly to stop her from walking back, partly to stop her from shaking in shock and horror, but also to see what's going on. "Nadia, what is it?" Nadia's jaw quivers as the tears continue to stream out of her eyes. Whatever the paper said...it has just turned her life upside down more than anything else that has happened today.

Nadia just hands Tom the paper. Mary walks up to Tom's side and examines the paternity test results for themselves. They see various numbers, computations, scientific terms make up most of the paper.

And then they get to the bottom, and they both read the following:

_Subjects: Jack Donahue Bristow and Nadia Anabella (Santos) Falk_

_Doctor: Dr. George Rivara_

_Nurse: Helen Malone_

_Ordered by: Councilman Milo Rambaldi_

_Results: Based on the results, the likelihood of Mr. Jack Bristow being the biological father of Mrs. Nadia Falk is 99.99999332%._

_Conclusion: Jack Bristow is the biological father of Nadia Falk._

**END OF CHAPTER**


	12. Ch 11: A Short Partnership

**A SHORT PARTNERSHIP**

* * *

><p>"<em>A genuine leader is not a searcher for consensus but a molder of consensus." -<em>Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vecchiano, Italy (Earth, circa 1486)<strong>_

19 year old Laurent L'Andre, 30-something Milo Rambaldi, and 20 year old Alec Derevko continue down the coastal Italy path on their loaded horses under the hot afternoon summer sun.

It's been a few days since Laurent was sworn in as a member of Il Credo Divino, fresh off his first kill since being admitted into The Divine Creed after he watched the murder of his family a decade ago. It was a kill that he had trained a decade for, and it felt better than anything he has experienced in life. It was even better than sex.

Alec, meanwhile, has been an assassin for a year. Like Laurent, he's also a "lifer", which is a term given to trainees that were recruited by the Creed at a young age. Although his circumstances were different than Laurent's, he doesn't think it's a very interesting story.

But Alec is also not one to talk about himself. Not to Laurent or to anyone. He told his story to Laurent once a long time ago and that was the end of it. You can count on one hand the amount of people that know Alec's story at this point.

Laurent wondered how the next decade of his life would be spent after his first kill. He had spent over half of his life working towards that one, glorious kill. And now, for at least the foreseeable future, that future is going to be tied to a somewhat strange prophet who somehow convinced the Council of Grand Assassins to allocate him and Alec to his service.

Why them? Laurent and Alec still don't understand that.

After Rambaldi met with the Grand Assassins, Bruno De Luca, their mentor, wouldn't divulge any details on the meeting. But for the first time in Laurent and Alec's lifetimes, they saw a completely disheveled look on Bruno's face.

Bruno wouldn't say a single word to them about anything, except to say "the bag..." when Alec asked what Rambaldi had with him in a large leather bag that he brought to the compound. Bruno then walked away at that point, leaving Laurent and Alec without answers.

Later that night, Bruno STILL wouldn't say anything about the meet, but he informed Laurent and Alec that they had been given a permanent assignment as Milo Rambaldi's hired hands. They were to do whatever Rambaldi commanded of them, as long as it didn't break the one rule that Assassins live by: suppress oppression and promote progress. They still would be subject to recall back to the main camp, and they still were required to report once a month on their activities.

But as mysterious as this man employing them may seem, it hasn't forced Alec or Laurent to utter a peep since they left their hidden Alban Hills compound. It's about a day's ride from their compound to Rambaldi's home in the coastal town of Vecchiano, but they've let Rambaldi do all the talking, which is usually just to tell them which direction to turn and about how long is left on their ride.

The silence his new companions have embraced since leaving their assassin compound has served to somewhat confuse the man of mystery himself. Rambaldi has wondered why Laurent and Alec have not asked any questions about why they were picked, about his prophecy, about where they're going, or about anything at all. He figures they must be curious about what's going on. Plus, the ride from the Alban Hills to Vecchiano takes a few hours, and the ride's been made longer by the silence, and that bothers Rambaldi.

As they clear a forest and enter out into the hilly coastal plains, Rambaldi says "Ah, we're almost there." Laurent and Alec just give him cordial headnods, but say nothing. Rambaldi lets out a small sigh. "It is my hope that we become friends during our time together. It's ok to converse with me not as your boss..." Alec shakes his head quickly and stoically says "No it is not. Not now anyway."

Rambaldi takes Alec's words as hostile. Alec has a bit of a bite in his tone sometimes, even when he doesn't mean it. It's just the way he is. Still, a concerned Rambaldi asks "You don't like me very much?" Alec shakes his head again. "It is not that. Conversation during long trips like these can be very distracting."

Rambaldi looks around and asks "Distracting from what?" Alec replies "Distracting from our jobs. We were hired to protect you from anyone that might want to kill you. Our focus must be sharp at all times. It was one of the first things myself and Laurent were taught."

Rambaldi lets out a relieved chuckle. "I appreciate your commitment to your professions. However, there are friends of mine in this area..." Laurent cuts Rambaldi off. "We need to be more cautious than ever in the company of friends."

Rambaldi turns to his left and raises a curious eyebrow at Laurent. "Is that so? Why would you believe this?" Laurent flatly replies "When we are at our most comfortable, we are also at our most vulnerable. Senses dull and defenses open. If I were an enemy of yours, I would seek to assassinate you from a place like this." Alec then takes over the conversation. "Say an assassin kills you in their territory. It's that much easier for police to point their fingers at them. But die in the territory of a friend...not only do less fingers point at your killer, but police wonder about your friends, who are also more than likely your killer's enemies. The killer succeeds on two fronts: death and distrust of rivals."

All of this seems to sink in with Rambaldi pretty well. "This makes a lot of sense, actually. Should I be suspicious of my actual friends?" Alec shrugs and says "Too early to say. I have not met your friends." Laurent then says "In the end, humans are no better than animals when it comes to doing what it takes to survive. Never underestimate a human's ability to turn on a friend when he deems it necessary."

Rambaldi looks at Alec, then back at Laurent. "I understand you two are friends yourselves. Are you concerned about one turning on another?" Alec smirks and says "No, because Laurent knows he's no match for me." Laurent just frowns and says nothing. He could bicker with Alec right now, but he knows there's too much talk right now and he needs to focus on the road and the surroundings. Alec notices Laurent is back into security mode and realize he's spoken too much himself. He fixes his gaze back on his surroundings.

Rambaldi just cracks a smile on his face. He's happy he at least had one conversation with his new hires during this trip.

A couple miles down the road, the three start to pass a tall white stone wall on the left. It stretches about a half mile until it ends at a large iron gate, with two guard shacks to each side of the gate out front. A seagull flies off of one of the shacks as they approach.

A physically intimidating man carrying a long wooden musket steps out of the left shack and stands between the men and the gate, which is actually set back off the road about 30 feet. He is also wearing a wool shirt with the o symbol on the front.

The man gives a small headnod to Rambaldi and says in Italian "Benvenuti a casa, signor Rambaldi. Queste sono le tue guardie del corpo nuovi?" ("Welcome home, Mister Rambaldi. Are these your new bodyguards?") Rambaldi chuckles and says "Bernardo, non insultare questi uomini, semplicemente li chiama guardie del corpo. Questi sono i miei nuovi assistenti." ("Bernardo, don't insult these men by merely calling them bodyguards. These are my new assistants.")

Bernardo gives a good look to Laurent and Alec and says "Questi uomini sono dei Colli Albani? Sembrano stranieri. L'uomo a sinistra è, credo, francese? E l'altro, non sono sicuro..." ("These men are from the Alban Hills? They look foreign. The man to your left is, I believe, French? And the other, I'm not sure...") Rambaldi just smiles his goofy smile and says "Bernardo..."

But before Rambaldi can continue, Alec sternly corrects Bernardo. "Io sono russo. Ed entrambi parlano un italiano perfetto, perché abbiamo vissuto nella zona di Roma per oltre un decennio." ("I am Russian. And we both speak perfect Italian, for we have lived in the Rome area for over a decade.") Bernardo looks taken aback at Alec's tone and says "Non credo che questo mi piace molto." ("I don't think this one likes me very much.")

Rambaldi gives Alec a look, then turns back Bernardo and says "Alec è un uomo orgoglioso, proprio come sei. Ho l'impressione che non ha gradito essere chiamato una guardia del corpo." ("Alec is a proud man, much like you are. I get the feeling he didn't appreciate being called a bodyguard.")

Bernardo frowns. He's just realized that he's insulted Rambaldi and his new friends during his bravado. In a total act of fealty, gets down on one knee and says "Perdonami, mio signore. Ho dimenticato il mio posto e ho insultato i tuoi amici..." ("Forgive me, my lord. I forgot my place and I have insulted your friends...")

Laurent and Alec each exchange surprised looks at how Bernardo is acting towards Rambaldi, calling him "My Lord", almost as if Milo's someone of royalty. It becomes evident to the both of them that there is more to this prophet than meets the eye.

But Rambaldi actually laughs a little at Bernardo's elaborate showing and says "Tu sei fedele, e io sono riconoscente del vostro servizio. Il tuo lapsus è già stato dimenticato. Sì, questi uomini sono assassini addestrati, ma servono anche uno scopo molto più alto solo proteggere la mia vita. Questi uomini devono essere mostrate la massima cortesia nel mio compound. Se chiedono qualcosa, la loro richiesta verrà soddisfatta al più presto. Sono loro stanze pronto?" ("You are loyal, and I am appreciative of your service. Your slip of the tongue has already been forgotten. Yes, these men are trained assassins, but they also serve a much higher purpose than just protecting my life. These men are to be shown the utmost courtesy in my compound. If they request something, their request will be fulfilled at the earliest convenience. Are their rooms ready?")

Bernardo gets to his feet and nods quickly. "Sì, mio signore. Ho ricevuto la vostra comunicazione di ieri, ei tuoi uomini hanno lavorato sodo per ottenerlo alle specifiche. Laurent e Alec sarà molto impressionato." ("Yes, my lord. I received your communication yesterday, and your men have been hard at work getting them to specifications. Laurent and Alec will be very impressed.") Rambaldi gives Bernardo a headnod and says "Grazie. Potete farci entrare adesso." ("Thank you. You can let us enter now.")

Bernardo nods quickly and, as he starts backtracking, rapidly says "Subito, mio signore." ("Right away, my lord.") Laurent and Alec both wonder why he's not going to the gate or turning a hand crank. Instead, Bernardo goes to a metal lever on the left side wall and simply pulls down.

And that's when the gate starts to open. Laurent and Alec look on in amazement as it creaks open. Electronic gates are still at least 400-plus years down the road. The gate is being opened by some sort of mechanism...a mechanism that shouldn't exist in 1486.

They can hear the gears turning inside the walls. The gates continue open slowly, but they do open, as if powered by some unseen force. Rambaldi looks over at Laurent and Alec and smirks at their surprised looks, but says nothing.

Laurent stammers a bit, which causes Rambaldi to give him a curious look. Finally, Laurent finds the words. "How...are...the gates opening...if..." His words are slow and clumsy, and Rambaldi decides to end the suffering. "...if there are no men to turn the gears? Come inside. The answer you seek is inside my villa."

Rambaldi then starts marching his horse through the gate. Laurent and Alec follow behind him. But as they do, they both give each other a look that tells each other that they're really not sure what they've gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia Falk sits by her lonesome at the kitchen table, stubbornly working out the details of the new foster program that will essentially reinvent her orphanage program. The groundwork has been laid out by the Elysian High Council, but she's been given carte blanche to build the battleplan on how the program will be rolled out.

It's Saturday, which means it's been three days since arguably the worst day of her time in Elysium since the day she died, when she found herself sitting on her bed in the San Marcos Orphanage in Argentina and realized that not only her, but her unborn daughter Maria were dead.

Speaking of Maria, she's hanging out at the orphanage with her grandma Mary Falk, her friend Emilio Ortega, and the rest of the orphans. Maria's been a good kid since her grandmother Mary instructed her to be strong, be good, and be her usual optimistic self. Maria's also very perceptive and knows when her mother is feeling bad. Her natural tendency is to sing or do some sort of performance to cheer Nadia up. It appears to work on the surface.

But not all that deep down, Nadia's hurting, and it's hard for her to keep on a friendly face. As she continues to jot notes and ideas down, she stews over the harsh facts she learned a few days ago.

Violence and even rape is possible in Elysium. So is death. And the people that tormented her life the most when she was alive have somehow found their way into her life again. These are things that she was told should never happen again...and yet, here they are.

But above all else, the man that tormented her the most, Arvin Sloane, isn't even her father. Jack Bristow is. And those facts have Nadia tied up in complete knots for oh so many reasons.

But despite her husband Tom Falk's best efforts, she's stayed mum about what's been going on in her head. As Tom stands outside with his Storm Crew friends keeping guard on the house, Nadia's distant personality these past couple days have been really unsettling to him. It's a complete 180 from the woman that she had become after they both died and a return to the frustrated and sometimes closed-off woman she was in life.

Nadia's focus on her work is broken by the front door knocking, followed by the sound of Tom, Charlie O'Doyle, and Jerome Thompson gleefully chatting with Julieta Romero. Nadia looks at the door, and then back down at her paperwork and lets out a deep, demoralized sigh.

Everyone else is happy except her. That's because they don't have daddy issues. But she still has to at least act like she's in a good mood.

Nadia forces herself up from the kitchen table and walks over to the patio door and examines her reflection on the window. The bruise on her jaw and chin area from Cesar's punch has improved a lot these past few days. The swelling is down and her lip is no longer fat and puffy. But the look on her face definitely reflects other internal scars that are bothering her.

The door knocks again and Nadia hears Julieta shout "Nadia?" Nadia shouts back "Coming!" and forces herself to walk to the door. She knows Julieta just wants to chat, but she's not in the chatting mood. There is a little part of Nadia, though, that is curious on how her date with Tom's brother Eddie Falk went. Maybe that'll cheer her up a bit.

She gets to the door and opens it up. Julieta stands on the doormat, looking absolutely radiant. But above all else, she looks...confident. Nadia's seen Julieta happy before plenty of times, but not like this. Julieta almost looks like she's about to explode in a giggling fit.

Visually, she's decked out in an egg white sun hat, smaller than the one she wore when Eddie asked her out in the orphanage playground a few days ago. Her long black hair is tied in a ponytail that extends out of the hat and down her back. She's also wearing a white sleeveless blouse that almost looks like she just pulled it off the rack at the store. Finally, she completes her radiant look with a medium-length light pink skirt, some very nice sandals, and a light pink purse. Everything about her appearance looks brand new, somewhat pricey, and glowing.

In fact, Nadia thinks deep down that if Julieta were glowing any more, she might emit radiation. Maybe it's because her world-view is askew, but she can't deny that Julieta looks lovely.

Even in her moroseness, Nadia can't help but look amazed at her best friend's appearance. With her eyebrows raised as she examined her all stunned, she finally works up a greeting. "Julieta, wow! Look at you!" Julieta giggles and says "Hey Nadia! I went a little crazy at the New York stores today, huh?" Nadia shakes her head and says "A little, but it looks like it was worth it!"

Charlie, with his thick Irish accent, says "You're not kidding there! I'm jealous of Eddie now! Lucky bastard..." Julieta lets out a flattered laugh and says "These boys are not letting me hear the end of it, Nadia!" Tom defensively says "You're going to have to forgive my brother from Belfast...the two things that make him weak in the knees are stiff drinks and beautiful women. Just be happy Charlie hasn't had both today!"

Nadia, not fully invested in the lightness of the moment, concernedly asks Tom "Is everything alright out here? Anything happening?" Tom, Charlie, and Jerome shake their head at the last question. Jerome says "Ain't nothing going on...well, except Julieta of course." Jerome then bashfully hangs his head.

Tom smirks and says "Jerome, you may come off tough, but your poker face is horrible." Jerome gives Tom a playful shove and says "Hey, who took your money last week at the poker table?" Tom gives Jerome an incredulous look and says "You pushed all-in with 5-2 offsuit and you hit trips on the river! You almost got put into the poorhouse with that garbage!"

Nadia turns to Julieta and says "Come in...before the lions start fighting to see who's the alpha male." Julieta just giggles as she steps in the house, leaving Tom, Charlie, and Jerome to throw up their arms and voice their displeasure at being called a bunch of animals.

As Nadia shuts the door behind her, she says to Julieta "Have a seat. What would you like to drink?" Julieta just shrugs as she heads to the couch and says "Whatever soda you got is fine."

Nadia starts heading to the kitchen, and Julieta picks up on Nadia's slumping body language and and flat tone immediately. Nadia's almost shuffling to the kitchen, like it's just some sort of obligation and not because she wants to be a gracious host. This has Julieta a bit concerned.

Still, Julieta sits down on the couch and waits for Nadia to come back with a couple drinks. As Nadia enters the living room, she asks Julieta "So, how was New York?" Julieta turns her head towards Nadia and, as she watches Nadia approach the couch, happily says "It was unbelievable!"

Nadia forces a smile to her face and doesn't immediately respond. Instead, she just hands Julieta her soda and sits down next to her. Julieta now senses that something's wrong here. "Nadia, are you alright?" Nadia just dismissively shrugs and says "I'm fine..."

Julieta shifts her body weight to face Nadia and says "No you're not. I can tell when my Naddy is troubled. You're still upset about Jack and Sloane..." Nadia holds up her hand and sternly says "I really don't want to talk about that right now."

Julieta hangs her head and says nothing. Nadia lets out a sigh, feeling bad over being a terrible host. She could use some cheer in her life right about now, and the account of her best friend's date might be the ticket. With a calm smile, she leans in and asks Julieta "Come on. I want to know how New York went!"

Julieta takes a moment to gather her thoughts. She takes a deep breath and starts off. "Well, first of all, Eddie was super early!" Nadia asks "How early?" Julieta laughs and says "Ten minutes early! I wasn't ready and he showed up to the front door with his mother!"

Nadia then looks down at her watch. "Is Mary still at the orphanage watching the kids?" Julieta says "Yeah...but she knows I'm over here. She thought I could cheer you up a little." Nadia just sarcastically smirks and shakes her head. She now realizes that her down mood must really be infectious to everyone around her. And leave it to Mary to try to be the puppetmaster again.

Julieta then puts a hand on Nadia and says "It's alright! I know what you're going through. We just want to help..." Nadia cuts her off, not in the mood for consoling right now. "Ok, so what happened when you got ready?"

Julieta replies with a smile "Well, Mary and Bill got the kids ready for storytime..." Nadia gasps. "Bill Vaughn was there? What was he doing?" Julieta shrugs and says "He told me he wanted to help Mary, so he went home for a while and showed up not too long before Eddie and Mary got there."

Nadia lets out a quick, surprised chuckle and turns away. She knows all about Mary's turmoil with her husband Thomas and her past with Bill...is there something going on between Mary and Bill now?

Julieta cuts her thoughts off by continuing. "So, Eddie then took my hand and teleported us to this BEAUTIFUL restaurant. I mean...this place was just gorgeous! Like nothing I ever seen!" Nadia curiously asks "Which restaurant?" Julieta replies "The River Cafe. I almost felt under-dressed, but Eddie kept telling me how good I looked..." Nadia giggles a bit and says "I'll bet he said that a lot! The River Cafe...I remember him and Tom talking about that place before..."

Julieta's smile closes a bit and she says "That's where he took his first wife Connie. He told me that the place has a special spot in his heart. I told him we could go somewhere else, but Eddie just smiled and said 'No. I only take the girls I really like here. I'd be doing you a disservice if I took you somewhere else.'"

That causes Nadia to let out a loud laugh, which shocks Julieta. Looks like Nadia's feeling better already.

Nadia then stops her laugh and says "Oh my God, that sounds like Eddie! Taking the girls he really likes there...geez! How many times do you think he's used that line before!" Julieta just has an astonished smile on her face and says "He told me he's only taken me and Connie there, so not very much I guess."

The smile quickly erases on Nadia's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't to offend you..." Julieta pats Nadia's hand and says "It's ok. Eddie's not really a 'player'...despite appearances. He's so modest about himself. He's reminds me a lot of Tom, actually. You've told me how Tom treats you...I see that a lot in Eddie." Nadia gives Julieta a smile and says "Eddie's a good guy. A bit of a dork, but a good guy."

Julieta laughs and says "Yeah, but I don't mind if my guy is a bit of a dork. We all have our quirks. But, I do think Eddie's the cuter Falk brother." Nadia gets a defensive look on his face. "No way! My husband's much cuter than Eddie! Not that Eddie's terrible, but he doesn't have Tom's...oh I don't know...charisma. Besides, he doesn't have Tom's dimples, either!" Nadia laughs at the end of that. Julieta just shakes her head with a smile and says "Well, he's every bit the sensitive guy that Tom is...but I still say he's cuter. I guess I just have a soft spot for cute brown-haired dorks."

Nadia just playfully rolls her eyes, still standing by her man. Then, trying to get the conversation back on track, she says "Anyway, you're at dinner..." Julieta takes over from there. "Yes! We got a table overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge. We had a beautiful chat about...well, just about a lot of things. Mainly just life in general. He had steak, I had salmon. We had the most DELICIOUS chocolate silk pie you've ever tasted in your life! And we drank a lot of wine...I mean, a LOT of wine! Thank goodness you can't get hangovers in the afterlife!"

Nadia nods in agreement. "Oh I know! If I had a dime for every time Tom and Eddie have gotten drunk and said that, I'd be the richest woman in Elysium!" Julieta laughs a bit, then says "Well, before we knew it, we had spent so much time at the restaurant, they kicked us out so they could close! Can you believe that?" Nadia gasps and says "Wow! That long?"

Julieta nods quickly. "And I had just remembered that I left Mary hanging back at the orphanage. So me and Eddie talked and we both agreed that we should get a hotel room...I didn't want to go back to the orphans drunk on wine! So I called Mary and I really tried not to slur, but I think Mary knew what was going on right away and told us to not worry about the kids. She said she'd stay the night and just told us to have a good time." Nadia smiles at that and says "That was really nice of her."

Julieta giggles a bit and says "It sounded like she was having fun of her own. I think she likes being a mother figure with the kids..." Nadia rolls her eyes and says "...and hanging with Bill." Julieta forms a curious look on her face. "You think there's something going on with them two?" Nadia thinks for a bit, then just shrugs. "Who knows. Let's get back to you..."

Julieta eagerly cuts Nadia off. "Well, we got back to the hotel...we had more drinks...and..." Julieta starts laughing. Nadia tilts her head a little confused. "What happened?" Julieta quickly shakes her head in between laughs and says "It's...private." Nadia gasps, picking up on what Julieta was saying. "You and Eddie...on the first date...had sex? Julieta! That's totally not you!"

Julieta blushes a little bit and she turns away her head. "I couldn't help it! I don't know if it was the alcohol helping, but he just looked so adorable and...it was wonderful. That's all I'll say." Nadia just shakes her head in astonishment. "You, of all people, sleep with someone on the first date?"

Julieta turns back to Nadia and sincerely says "I trust Eddie. He's been a friend for a long time and I honestly feel safe with him. He'd never hurt me and that means a lot to me. Ever since you and Tom arrived, I wanted what you two had so bad! I was almost jealous of you! You and Tom have something so beautiful together, even over five years after you got married! And Eddie is every bit the gentleman that Tom is. I just think back to all these years when he'd act so bashful around me...I couldn't see it, but now I see it so clearly!" Nadia gives Julieta a hug and says "I'm so happy for you two. You're a good match. And I didn't see it until recently, either. Eddie's a lot more reserved than Tom...he can hide his emotions better. But I'm so happy that everything went well for you two last night. I really am."

Julieta releases the hug and tells Nadia "I know you were so worried about me because I was still so skittish around men when you arrived. I was still a mess! But between Eddie and those kids at the orphanage that look up to me...I really feel blessed to have you as a friend!" Julieta's voice cracks at the end of that and a few tears stream down her face. Nadia's face turns compassionate as she lets out an "aww...". She then turns to grab Julieta a tissue so she can wipe her tears away. As Julieta dabs her eyes, Nadia tells her "Stop crying, you'll ruin your makeup!"

Julieta laughs and says "I know! I don't know where that came from!" Nadia rubs Julieta's shoulder a bit and, with a friendly smile, says "You're the happiest I've ever seen you! It's ok! And I like having you as a friend, too. We helped each other out so much growing up, and it's so great seeing you so happy!"

Julieta sets down the tissue and takes a deep breath to compose herself. Then, she says "I just feel so happy to be here...so happy about my life. Thank you so much for bringing me up here to San Felipe, I can't thank you enough, and I've done so much thanking already..." Nadia forms a sincere look on her face and says "I couldn't leave you down in Argentina. You're my best friend and I love you like a sister. And I'm SO happy you're happy. I really haven't had much reason to smile these past few days..."

And with that, the tenor of the conversation just went back down. Nadia frowns and looks down at the ground, a tell tale sign that whatever's vexing her is still very much vexing her. Julieta puts a hand on Nadia's knee, realizing that she's got to pull Nadia back up again. She calmly says "Everything's going to be ok, Nadia. We may be still vulnerable, but this place is so good for us...for everyone...because the hate and anguish in life isn't here." Nadia shakes her head. "It's not that. It's not that at all."

Nadia then looks up and looks Julieta intently in the eyes. "I know you have no idea who your parents are, but how would you feel if you were led to believe that one of the worst people to ever walk Earth was your father? How would you feel if you let that man torture you, hurt you, and eventually kill you, and no matter what you did, you couldn't change him and just get him to love you? And after all that...how would you feel if you learn that man isn't even your father at all? I've almost been physically sick these past few days because my life was ruined by a man who lied about being my father! And I pushed away my real father Jack, who cared about me more than Sloane ever did!"

Nadia's emotions start to flare up and she puts her face in her left hand and tries to compose herself. Meanwhile, Julieta's not really sure how to answer all that. It's a situation that disturbs her as well. Finally, she thinks of a response after a few seconds. "When are you going to tell Jack?" Nadia shakes her head. "I...don't know. I'm guessing he's going to be getting a letter any day now...I'll deal with it then."

Julieta curiously asks "Why wouldn't you tell him right away?" Nadia fires back "Because he just got here! He's still in a vulnerable period for new arrivals...I don't want to give him any grief."

Julieta just nods and doesn't push the issue further. Instead, trying to be consolatory, she holds Nadia's hand and says "Jack being your father is actually a good thing!" Nadia gives Julieta an offended look in response and somewhat grouchily asks "What did you say?" Julieta defensively replies "Jack is the man you always wished was your father! Now, it's actually true!"

Nadia stands up quickly and starts breathing heavily out of anger. Yes, Julieta is right in that she always wished Jack was her father and not Arvin, but the fact that Jack is her father doesn't hide the damage that Arvin did to her, to Maria, to Tom, to Sydney...to everyone in her life.

The damage is still there, and those wounds have been reopened.

Nadia starts backing away towards the hallway and angrily tells Julieta "You should be getting back to the orphans. I...have to go." Before Julieta can respond, Nadia turns and quickly walks down the hallway. As a remorseful Julieta gets to her feet, she jumps a bit when she hears Nadia slamming the door behind her.

Julieta closes her eyes and hangs her head. She was sent here to give Nadia cheer and ended up just making her woes worse. She wasn't meaning to be offensive at all. She just forgot how sensitive Nadia is when it comes to parental issues. She was so giddy over her date that she forgot that very fact.

Julieta slowly slinks her way to the door. She can hear Nadia openly sobbing from down the hall, which serves to make Julieta feel even worse.

Julieta walks out the front door, and Tom, Charlie, and Jerome can see how morose she's looking. Tom immediately asks "Hey, what happened?" Julieta pulls her eyes off the ground and tells Tom "I shouldn't have even talked about Jack and Sloane. Tell her I'm so sorry that I upset her. I was just trying to help."

Tom sighs and says "I should have warned you, I'm sorry. Nadia absolutely refuses to talk about the truth of who her biological father is." Julieta shakes her head and says "And I had her laughing and smiling...I feel like such a horrible person..." Tom calmly tells her "You're not. Don't worry about it, she'll be fine. Just give her time."

Julieta looks up at Tom and says "I really did have a great time with your brother last night. He's such a great guy. And your mother is so awesome helping out at the orphanage." Tom just shrugs and says "Us Falks take care of our own. I'm glad you got to have a good time with my brother...for both your sakes."

Julieta gives Tom a hug and says "You people are awesome. Thank you so much!" She then releases the hug and says "I guess now I have to convince Maria to leave Emilio and come home!" Tom lets out a giant, defeated sigh and says "She's getting worse and worse about that." Julieta says "I know. They've really become attached!" Tom smiles and says "Good luck with that. My mom's there to help out."

As Julieta turns to walk away, Tom suddenly remembers something when she thinks about Maria and Emilio. "Hey, did Nadia talk to you about the foster program?" Julieta shakes her head sullenly as she turns around to face him. "No, things fell apart before I could ask her about her plans."

Tom continues. "I think she wants San Felipe to be the launch for the program. And if that's the case...we may be talking to you about adopting a child of our own." Julieta's morose look gets washed away when a giant smile on her face forms as she happily gasps. "Really? You really want to adopt?"

Tom cracks a small smile and says "This all stays between us, but Nadia's been wanting to give Maria a brother and since she can't have kids anymore because of the way Elysium works, she wants to go the adoption route. She also believes that it'd make sense for the head of the orphanage program to adopt...kind of like setting an example, I guess. I'm starting to come around to the idea myself." Julieta grins. "Well, I'll be ready when you are! And we'll keep this our little secret, ok?" Julieta winks at Tom, which Tom responds wink in return.

Julieta gives Tom a smile, then looks over at Charlie and Jerome and playfully says "Bye, boys..." In unison, Charlie and Jerome wave and say "Bye..."

Julieta then teleports away. Tom turns and gives Charlie and Jerome some really incredulous looks. "You two need need girlfriends really bad." Charlie quickly replies "You hooked your brother up! How about helping your Storm Crew brothers?" Tom smirks and says "Eddie and Julieta hooked themselves up. And I know you two...you don't need my help...unless you're just being lazy or don't think you have what it takes to impress a woman anymore..."

Charlie and Jerome just roll their eyes and go back to their lawn chairs, not wanting to hear any more razzing from their boss. Tom smirks and says "You guys are getting soft on me..."

Even though he's just joking, softness could pose a problem should, say, an army of Tom's victims in the Anti-Cartel come knocking on his door. And that threat is still out there. But where?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The plains of what was formerly Sovogda, Russia (Elysium)<strong>_

Seven years ago, a large, thriving city sat on these plains in far southwestern Russia. Now, it's just an empty field where Arvin Sloane, Irina Derevko, and Elena Derevko meet to conduct business in the afterlife. Elena thought the Oransky Building might still have been here, and was as surprised as her company that Sovogda has been reduced to an empty field.

Sovogda was established in the early 1700's as something of a midpoint between Tsarytsin (later Stalingrad and now Volgograd) and Astrakhan. Merchants traveling back and forth across the Caspian Sea from Iran would travel just a couple miles up the Volga River to Astrakhan, but they would face a long journey to Tsaritsyn from there.

Tsarytsin was a destination of some merchants but others just used it as a midpoint to get to Moscow. However, there were still tribes, murderers, and thieves that knew of the fortunes flowing through the path between Astrakhan to Tsarytsin and they set up shop in the long stretch of forest and nothingness between the two cities, ready to ambush defenseless merchants. That was one issue.

The other issue was that, in 1719, the Persians completely plundered Astrakhan. The Empress Elizabeth set about rebuilding the city, but in the process decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Astrakhan had been built, burned, rebuilt, burned, and rebuilt so many times in its history that Elizabeth wondered if the city was cursed. However, there was demand to have a front on Caspian Sea, as well as the demand for safer travel between the Sea and Tsarytsin, so she had builders build Astrakhan again as well as build Sovogda.

Mercenaries loved Sovogda because the merchants traveling from the Caspian Sea would need protection to Tsarytsin and back to Astrakhan. Merchants could pay well for distances that were cut in half once Sovogda was built. They had the money, and plenty of it. Those merchants made mercenaries downright wealthy in those days.

Like many Russian and post-Soviet towns and cities, Sovogda outgrew it's original purpose and became a solid business and agricultural center. In fact, like it's sister ghost town of Pripyat (the primary victim of the Chernobyl nuclear blast in 1985), Sovogda was becoming something of a boom town.

That all stopped when Arvin Sloane and Elena Derevko rolled into town in the spring of 2005. We all know what happened there.

Afterwards, all the poor infected folks were slaughtered by the Russian government, the town was razed to the ground, all evidence wiped away and now today, it stands as an inconspicuous field in the middle of nowhere. The Russian Government learned its lesson with Pripyat, and since there was no nuclear fallout this time to disturb, they decided it was best to wipe any lasting memories away forever. Sure, the people of Russia wouldn't forget Sovogda, but if there's no landmark to trigger memories, those memories can fade away. With all historical accounts of Sovogda wiped from local textbooks, Sovogda would be a myth in the next generation of Russian children. That's the hope, anyway.

But back to the matter at hand. Three members of The Nine, as Il Credo Divino and the Elysian High Council are calling them, are meeting today.

Arvin Sloane has a new cut on top of his left eyebrow, maybe a day old at the most. It stands out above the frostbite scars on his entire face that he earned being stuck in the frozen Cocytus Lake for the past five years because it's a fresh looking cut.

Elena Derevko is looking at that cut with great interest. Her frostbite scars still crease the left side of her face along with a bullet hole scar on her forehead that was put there by Irina, but otherwise, she looks downright calm and content.

And then there's Irina Derevko. Her scars are on the right side of her face, which reflects her position in relation to the direction of the wind the chilly air that gave her, Sloane, and Elena those scars.

Irina looks her usual balanced, cool self. Looking at her, you wouldn't know that she lost one of her men a few days ago when he tried to sow some oats with his teenage running mate in Argentina. And you definitely wouldn't know that she actually has made contact with Mary Falk, one of the targets on their list.

As usual, Irina is a closed book with a pretty cover.

Elena finally points out the elephant in the room...err, field. "Where did you get the cut, Arvin?" Sloane, in typical fashion, just blankly replies "When searching for the Councilmen, me and Julian explored some cliffs in the Isle of Skye in Scotland and I had an accident."

Irina doesn't buy that one bit. She knows there's more to that cut than he's letting on. There's two reasons why. One is that Sloane's eyes are darting around like a bird twitching its neck to look around. It's not as obvious as he makes it sometimes, but Irina picks up on it. It's one of Sloane's only tells. The second reason? "You do know that you can teleport in this place, right?"

Sloane gives her a cocky smirk and says "I wouldn't be here if I didn't, now would I?" Irina quickly replies "All this time and you still don't know how to teleport quickly out of danger. You're slipping, Arvin." Sloane fires back "I was never as nimble as you, Irina. I never had your...flexibility."

Sloane closes his perverted statement with a demented smirk. Irina just gives him a blank stare in return. Her affair with Sloane is one of the things she likes to forget about. Oh, and the one positive she takes out of that whole relationship, her daughter Nadia, is actually one of Jack's positives. She hasn't the slightest idea of that yet, though.

Elena gives Irina a cocky smirk and says "My sister always attracted the weird ones..." Irina shouts "OH SHUT UP!" Elena bites her tongue, but a long, closed smile tells Irina that she still enjoys picking on her younger sister, who she still hates. She knows what buttons to push after all this time.

Sloane lets out a deep sigh and, with irritation all over his voice, says "Let's get down to the business at hand. Elena, is there any word from Kelly Peyton yet?" Elena shakes her head and says "Nothing. She's still looking for Francisco's army, last I checked." Irina asks "When was the last time she made contact?" Like nothing is wrong, Elena just replies "Couple of days."

Sloane's eyes bug out. "A couple of days?" Elena turns to Sloane and casually replies "Yes, we have a protocol, like we do here. We are to meet at a designated location and she hasn't been there for our meetings." Irina then asks the obvious question. "And this doesn't bother you at all?"

Elena just shrugs and says "The army is just a bonus, right? I have no sentimental connection to Kelly Peyton, I never worked with her before now. Just one more mouth that could rat us all out." Sloane then cooly replies "Then I guess it won't be a problem if I told you that I sent Julian Sark to search for this army as well."

This takes Irina by surprise. Kelly going AWOL means one of two things: A. She's playing some angle and going into business for herself or B. Francisco Alvarado's army saw her as an outsider, freaked out, and killed her. And now, Sark's on the hunt, too.

But what's also somewhat interesting to Irina is that Elena didn't seem to feel any remorse for Kelly's possible fate at all. Then again, Irina herself didn't feel any remorse about Cesar Martinez meeting his fate at the end of Laurent L'Andre's hidden blade, either. It wouldn't be the first time in history that sisters thought alike. After all, her daughters Sydney and Nadia did in a lot of ways.

Irina's ponderings are broken up when Elena replies to Sloane. "Actually, it wouldn't at all. Maybe it'll speed things up on our end if this army is found. After all, I know that's why you won't move forward on your plans with Irina." Sloane defiantly sneers, thinks for a bit, then forms an agreeing look on his face. "You know what? There's no reason we can't move forward with that. Irina, where are you with Tom and Nadia?"

Irina doesn't respond at first. She had been hoping that Sloane would continue to delay what he wants her, Cesar, and Mitch Hayes to do. This is what she alluded to when she tipped off Mary a couple of days in the Missouri snow.

But before Sloane and Elena can start wondering about what's going through her head, Irina snaps out of it and says "Mitch and Cesar are scouting the place. Rambaldi was right...Tom and Nadia are under protection. So we have to be careful." The lie about Cesar comes out of her mouth as smooth as butter. Elena disappointingly sighs and says "Il Credo Divino is watching them..." Irina shakes her head slowly. "No, Storm Crew is." Sloane raises an eyebrow at that. "Tom's handpicked tactical team in Dark Cover? So they're here too...and they're the ones doing the protecting and not the trained assassins?"

Irina then says "It gets better. Only two at a time keep watch. No weapons that I can see. My guess is they're just scouting. They won't be hostile if we approach...they'll just teleport inside, tip off Tom and Nadia, and flee to who-knows-where. So there's still a danger here by approaching." Sloane just snickers and says "I remember reading the profiles on Tom's team. They're talented, yes, but I wouldn't put them anywhere near the level of killer that Laurent L'Andre and Alec Derevko are. There's three of you and two of them. This will be a sinch."

Irina steps forward and says "But if we're caught..." Elena cuts her off. "Then don't get caught! Listen to yourself right now! My sister is afraid of a couple of stiffs?" Irina sighs and gives Elena a scowl.

Sloane then says "Elena's right. And if they've been here for six years, their skills have probably dulled in this peaceful environment. Quite frankly, you could handle them yourself if you were on your game." Elena then turns to Sloane and says "Maybe I should join Irina and..."

Irina snaps "No way. This is my responsibility and I've been the one planning this. Back off." Elena raises her eyebrows, taken aback by Irina's snappiness. Sloane, meanwhile, just happily smiles at the fire being rekindled in Irina. "Very well then. Tomorrow, you do what you need to do and meet me at the rendezvous point when it's done." Irina just flatly says "Done."

Elena asks "In the meantime, I suggest a new approach to the Elysian Council. Arvin, we should start searching for Rambaldi and Aristotle's homes. Maybe they've returned." Sloane nods and says "Good. You start doing that, that'll give you something to do. In the meantime, I have some business I have to take care of."

Other business? What the heck is Sloane doing? Irina wants to know. "Where are you going, Arvin?" Sloane just replies "I have a similar protocol with Sark. I have to go meet him and get an update. Farewell and good luck tomorrow."

Sloane then closes his eyes and teleports away, leaving Elena and Irina wondering about just what's going on. That story about Sark is bullshit and they both know it. Elena turns to Irina and asks "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yes, Irina's thinking what Elena's thinking. Irina's thinking that Sloane is working some other angle here. The cut on his left eye, his shortness with his 'business' that he suddenly needs to take care of, and his abrupt leaving. There's something Sloane needs to tend to, but Irina doesn't think it's related to what they're doing at all.

But above all else, Irina is actually happy that it's Sloane that Elena is questioning, and not herself.

Irina grins and says "You know Sloane's tells, too." Elena laughs and says "A child could have saw the cut above his eye and his darting eyes and knew something was going on." Irina then folds her arms and says "Don't forget he sent Sark behind our backs because he doesn't trust Kelly."

Elena looks away towards the trees in the distance and says "I knew this alliance of ours was tenuous at best. And of course, now our mole in the Council has ran off." Irina corrects her. "Sloane ran Paris off..." Elena fires back "...thanks to your distraction." Irina fires back "So Paris ran off instead of catching a bullet between his eyes. Either way, he's gone. Who cares if the Council is taken care of now?" Elena shrugs and says "He does. He still wants Rambaldi's head on a stick. And that's good enough for me."

Why is that good enough for her? Another question for Irina to decipher. And here before this meeting, she was worried about her own secrets.

Irina reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her Glock. "I saw Sloane's gun bulging on his right hip. You still have yours, right?" Elena spots Irina looking at her hips. She knows Irina's looking for her gun. She also knows that she's standing in an empty field with no witnesses. Elena starts backing away, and as she does, she says "I gave it to Kelly for protection..."

Irina raises her eyes in surprise. Elena's unarmed...or so she says. But Irina's not even pointing her gun at Elena and already she's saying she's unarmed. Apparently Elena has no desire to kill Irina...at least not now. Maybe she thinks Irina would have the drop on her or maybe she's working something of her own. Regardless, Irina didn't even intend to startle Elena by pulling out her gun. She just assumed Elena had hers.

Irina just shrugs and puts the gun back in her waist, giving Elena much relief. "Well, let's just hope that Kelly isn't compromised then." Elena just replies "Let's hope. You should be getting ready for tomorrow." Irina just smirks and says "You're right, I should."

And with that, the meeting ends with Irina teleporting away with more questions than answers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest (Elysium)<strong>_

Kelly Peyton is very much alive. She is also so deep in the woods, she has no idea where she is.

The great expanse of the Siberian Forest is almost an ocean with its layout. The pine trees that litter the landscape, along with the rolling hills, almost mimic an ocean with it's uniformness. And if you're like her and you don't have a GPS, you can get lost just like you would if you were stranded in the ocean.

But despite not knowing where she is, she's not giving up.

She knows its been days since she set out with her gear: a couple days worth of food, Elena's gun, a tent, and a canteen for fresh drinking water. She's getting hungry. She knows that she's going to have to teleport back for food soon.

But therein lies the problem. She's worried about not being able to find her way back to the spot she's in now. Because everything in the forest looks the same, she has no idea if she'll actually teleport back to her spot and not somewhere else.

Still, Kelly is confident. And the reason she's confident is that she's starting to see different tracks in the snow besides deer tracks or other wildlife tracks. No, there are no pets in Elysium because the sheer number of dogs and cats that have been in existence would completely swamp Elysium. However, animals that can be killed and consumed by humans are allowed in Elysium. People still have to eat.

And just an hour ago, she started seeing other things in the ground. Cigarette butts, wrappers, beer cans, and other items made in Mexico. Oh, she's getting close, and she knows it.

Kelly continues traveling the woods, passing trees that have become all to familiar to her. No one tree looks any more different than the other.

But something that she spots in the ground is a whole lot different. It's a green beer bottle. It's something that should not belong amongst the Mexican trash that she's been finding.

She stops at the bottle and squats down. She picks it up and examines the label: "Galway Ale: Irish Pale Ale". She turns the bottle around and notes that it was brewed in Galway, Ireland.

Only one person she knows that's from there, and he's one of The Nine.

She feels the lip of the bottle and notes that it's still warm. The man that drank this isn't very far away. She reaches for the inside of her hip...

"¿Quién coño es usted, señora?" ("Who the hell are you, lady?")

Kelly realizes she let her guard down examining this Irish beer bottle. She slowly turns to the left, the direction the deep male Latino voice came from, and examines a very tall and intimidating man. His arms are laced with tattoos, his black hair is long enough to be put into a small ponytail, and he wears a frightening scowl on his face.

Oh, and he's also holding a tire iron in his right hand. Kelly has yet to draw her gun.

Knowing this, she says "¿Estás con la banda Francisco Alvarado?" ("Are you with Francisco Alvarado's gang?") The man gets angrier at the mention of Alvarado's name. "¿Cómo sabes que el nombre de?" ("How do you know that man's name?")

Kelly realizes that she's in no danger if she tells the man of the unfortunate demise of his leader. She knows he's a fellow portal crosser. She knows all this because Mexicans aren't known to roam the Siberian woods in any plane of existence. There's only one reason he's in these woods.

Kelly lets out a deep breath as she slowly stands upright and replies "Yo soy uno de Los Nueve que cruzó el portal del Infierno. Crucé con Francisco Alvarado. Le entristece saber que ha muerto." ("I am one of The Nine that crossed the portal from Hell. I crossed with Francisco Alvarado. It will sadden you to hear that he has perished.")

The man lets out a deep grunt and says "Ya sé que está muerto." ("I already know he is dead.") Kelly cocks her head in surprise and asks "¿Cómo?" ("How?") The man replies "Sé que son Kelly Peyton. Nuestro nuevo líder te está esperando. Sígueme." ("I know you are Kelly Peyton. Our new leader is expecting you. Follow me.")

The man starts heading off to the northwest. Kelly, meanwhile, is stunned. Who is this new leader?

She looks down at the beer bottle that's still in her left hand. That's when she closes her eyes and sighs, realizing who that probably is now.

Kelly follows the large man for about a half mile until they reach a clearing, which contains a large camp that is set up for an army.

Francisco's army. She has finally found them.

There are at least fifty, maybe sixty men of Latino descent at this camp. And just about every one of them is looking at Kelly very suspiciously. One of them, a shorter sparkplug of a man, strolls up to the large man and asks "¿Quién es la perra blanca?" ("Who's the white bitch?") The large man replies "Un asociado de nuestro líder. Él ha estado esperando esto." ("An associate of our leader. He's been expecting this one.")

The shorter man smirks and turns around and heads to the larger tent. The large man holds an arm out in front of Kelly and says "Quédate aquí." ("Stay here.") Kelly does as commanded.

After the shorter man talks into the tent for a bit, finally a man emerges from that tent.

It's Julian Sark. Julian Sark is now the commander of Francisco Alvarado's army. Despite finding the beer bottle from his hometown earlier, Kelly still can't believe what she's seeing. Why is he here? She doesn't know that Sloane dispatched Sark recently because Kelly was having trouble.

As Sark confidently strolls towards her, she wonders how Sark got the drop on her. Elena taught Kelly how to teleport before sending her hunting for the army. Perhaps Sloane also taught Sark or just dropped him off, probably the former. And somehow, someway, Sark found his army fast.

Sark notices the shocked look on Kelly's face and says "Don't look so surprised. Up until Tom Falk gave me head injuries that lasted throughout the rest of my days, I often thought that it was me that was the luckiest man alive." Kelly fires back "I have been searching for days upon days. I know all about tracking and hunting..."

Sark shrugs and says "Arvin also knew that Elena had you searching from the south. I came from the north. Turns out I was closer all along. I ran into these fine men as they continued to venture north." Kelly replies "So you told them about what happened to Francisco."

Kelly notices a couple gang members hanging their heads. Sark turns and notices, and then turns back to Kelly. "As you can see, there's still mourning that's taking place over that. Some men were very loyal to him. But they seem to be happy with the food I was able to gather for them..." One of the men shouts "We would like to go home, esse!"

Sark turns to the man and coolly says "There's a time and place for everything. We have to be careful about revealing ourselves. We'll go back in time." The man kicks up some snow and says "This is bullshit! I didn't sign up to make snow angels in the middle of fucking nowhere!" Sark just smirks and replies "You can always leave." The man shuts up, not interested in wandering aimlessly through the forest.

Sark turns to Kelly and says "Welcome to the team. Let me show you around..." Sark starts to turn away, but Kelly grabs his shirt. Sark turns back and asks "What was that for?" Kelly replies "I didn't sign up to be a part of a team. I was tasked to become the LEADER of this team. These are my men."

Sark slowly cracks a smirk and says "I was ordered to do the same thing. Seems we have ourselves a little predicament here. But one that can't be solved. No reason why we both can't share the throne." Kelly asks "What are you suggesting?"

Sark extends his hand and says "A partnership. We are in this together after all." Kelly studies the hand for a moment. She really doesn't want to shake that hand...

...but she does anyway. She looks up at Sark and just nods at him. Sark's smirk grows wider and he says "Good. Let's go get your tent ready. There's another big one like mine."

Sark turns around to head back towards his tent. That's when Kelly lifts up the back of her coat and pulls out the gun she had tucked in her jeans. She quickly points it at the back of Sark's head.

And before the rest of the camp can voice their protest, Kelly fires a shot into the back of Sark's skull. He had no idea what hit him. He had no idea she had a gun. He probably assumed Elena still had it.

Sark falls lifelessly face-first into the snow. The rest of the camp look at his lifeless eyes with shocked looks.

And then the whole camp jumps when Sark's body disappears, as all dead bodies do in Elysium. This is clearly their first experience with death in this plane of existence.

Kelly cracks a smirk when Sark's body vanishes. Under her breath, she says "Sorry Sark, but I don't do partnerships."

The short man that voiced his opposition before asks "What did you do that for, lady?" Kelly gives the man a commanding look and says "The last time I was in a partnership, I made the mistake of partnering with Halcon Diablo. I ended up with a bullet in my forehead..." Kelly points to the bullethole scar on her forehead. "...and my head cut off." Kelly then pulls down her scarf to reveal a scar that looks like it's forming a ring around her neck.

Kelly studies the camp a little more. She still has a gun in her hand...a very valuable tool in a land where guns are in very, very short supply. It would seem that she has the attention and respect of the entire camp now, which she finds very satisfying.

Kelly takes a breath, then says "Now you all listen to me. I, too, am a victim of Tom Falk. I DO want what you all want. And I'm tired...I'm so tired of others telling me to do things on their terms, and so are you! Now who here wants to go home to Mexico?"

The rest of the camp roars their approval. She's won them over already and it was that easy.

Kelly grins as she examines her new best friends and asks "Alright. Now, who here wants to go find Tom Falk and kill him by sunset tomorrow?"

The roaring approval stops. Once cheerful faces have now turned somewhat despondent. There's a lot of head turning going on amongst the gangsters. One man, a different average sized man, says "What's the big hurry?" An aghast Kelly replies "Isn't that why you all came here? To get revenge?" The man replies "Well yeah, but this is the first chance I've had in over a decade to live our lives! I want to have some fun before our mission is over, don't you guys?" The rest of the crowd roars their approval at that.

Kelly is fuming now. She sees their point. They're in no hurry and they want to take their time and have some fun while they're here. But she wants Tom dead in the worst way.

Kelly insistently says "Guys, if you want to go back home, you need to focus on the task at hand. Don't you all want to get out of this forest? " The rest of the gang defiantly remains uncommitted to that statement. A frustrated Kelly says "Ok! Listen, I'm supposed to report to my superiors anyway. I'm told they're going to set up Tom somehow for our ambush. So there will be time for you all to have fun. You have my word on that. But promise me that you still want to go through with revenge. Come on, guys. You mean you all have forgiven Tom Falk for what he's done to you all?"

The gang unanimously shouts angrily at that notion. They still want blood. But Kelly realizes that there needs to be concessions made. And the biggest concession is time.

Still, upon hearing that the gang still sees eye to eye on her on that subject, Kelly smiles wide and says "Good. Now, I have never been to Campeche before. I understand that's where a good portion of you are, correct?" A man says "Over half of us are Lobos. We all voted that Campeche would be our base once we got out of this shithole."

Kelly nods and says "Good. I have been to Cancun before, and that's not far away. We'll go there, and find our way to Campeche. Let's go home, boys." Kelly then extends her hand out as the gang roars their approval. After the roaring stops, she says "Form a chain starting with me. Anyone that is not connected will not join me in Cancun!"

The gang quickly assembles and links up together in rapid time for a gang this size.

Kelly asks "Is everyone linked up?" After some quick checking, the rest of the gang affirms that they are.

Kelly then closes her eyes and teleports to Cancun with the rest of Francisco's army.

The army that once was lost has now been found, and now that army is in Mexico. But the lack of drive among the gang to see a quick resolution to their Tom Falk problem has Kelly not in a hurry herself to report her finding to Sloane, Elena, and Irina.

That's a shame for them, since the reason Sloane waited to greenlight whatever Irina and Mitch are going to do tomorrow hinged on having Francisco's army ready for an ambush.

Even though they don't have the slightest idea, Kelly's silence will end up being the biggest favor Tom, Nadia, and Maria could have asked for...

...and also Irina.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	13. Ch 12: Leapfrog

**LEAPFROG**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fear is the mother of morality." <em>-Frederich Nietzche

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vecchiano, Italy circa 1486 (Earth)<strong>_

Laurent L'Andre and Alec Derevko follow Milo Rambaldi out of Rambaldi's elaborate horse stables at his compound. Ahead of them are five servants of Rambaldi that are carrying their belongings inside Rambaldi's large seaside villa.

Between the gate guard Bernardo and these servants, Laurent and Alec both cannot help but be absolutely stunned at the amount of devotion that Rambaldi's helpers have. Even the stableboys were in a hurry to help Rambaldi and them off their horses and to make sure the horses were put in in the cleanest stables possible...which is pretty hard to figure out given the pristine condition the stables are already in.

Since becoming apprentices in Il Credo Divino, Laurent and Alec have seen so-called prophets come and go out of their compound in the Alban Hills. Some have even been forcibly removed, while others who felt a little too courageous for their own good met the wrong end of a hidden blade or short sword. But those instances were rare...rarer than a prophet's sales pitch actually passing the litmus test with the Council of Grand Assassins.

It's obvious to the both of them that whatever Rambaldi is prophesying, his followers and helpers have reason to really believe what he's saying. But above all else, there has to be some sort of proof that makes these believers want to devote their lives to working at his villa.

Among those things could be the front gate that is powered by some source that Laurent and Alec couldn't see...the power source that Rambaldi said was "inside the villa".

And now, Laurent and Alec are entering that very villa.

The large wooden front doors are being held by two more helpers that have appeared from inside. They both extend their hands for handshakes with the two new Rambaldi hires. Laurent and Alec decide it's best to oblige and shake their hands in return. Laurent and Alec immediately notice how cold their hands are. It's the middle of summer and it's very hot outside, but the followers hands feel like they just got out of the winter snow.

But what would really surprise them is when they walked inside and felt a blast of cold air hit their faces. The seasons literally changed the moment they stepped foot in Rambaldi's villa.

The hallway features tan walls stretching up to a tall ceiling. The walls feature various paintings from Italian artists. This is the thick of the Renaissance Era and quality artwork is becoming easier and easier to find. As if that wasn't lavish enough, the assassins see that they're walking on the finest Italian marble they've ever stepped foot on. That too is easily available this day in age.

Rambaldi keeps walking forward, then realizes that he's walking alone. He turns around and sees Laurent and Alec looking around the hallway for the source of this cold air. Rambaldi cordially asks "Gentlemen, is there something wrong?" Laurent replies "The cold air...this is July. I should not be feeling cold air."

Rambaldi chuckles and smirks. "I forgot to tell you. Most people that walk into the villa are surprised at my cooling system." Alec raises a curious eyebrow. "Cooling system?"

Rambaldi replies "Yes. The entire villa is cooled by a system based on evaporated ammonia. The vapors are derived from ammonia salts that can only be found off the coast of Sicily and parts of Libya. The chemical mixture of the salts between the two countries is a little different, but the results are ultimately the same. The vapors are created with the help of water and heat, then pass through a filter, leaving just the cold air to circulate throughout the house and the harmful toxins from ammonia in the filter. The Romans were actually the first ones to discover it, but for centuries, no one has been able to effectively secrete the ammonia from the salts, much less filter the vapors. But I have. The salts in Sicily are very cheap because no one knows what to do with them. I buy them in bulk, and they help cool this villa and keep my meat and wine cold." Laurent curiously asks "How did you discover how to secrete the ammonia?"

Rambaldi cracks a wide closed smile and says "How did I make that gate open without humans pushing it? More importantly, how was I able to convince your leaders to allocate you two, and not two other assassins, to my service?" Alec looks over at Laurent suspiciously, then turns back to Rambaldi. "Well, how?"

Rambaldi just replies "Dreams."

Laurent and Alec are both taken a bit aback by that. Most prophets they've heard say they have "visions". But to dream of everything that he's created? That's a new twist on a stereotype. Those dreams have hatched mechanical gates and the first air conditioning and refrigeration system known to man. What else has Rambaldi dreamt of? Somehow, the two assassins feel like they've only scraped the top of the iceberg here.

A servant of Rambaldi's comes running down the stairs to the left of Rambaldi. "Mio signore! Le camere sono pronte." ("My lord! The rooms are ready.") The servant, who's short and a little rotund, is breathing heavily from running. Rambaldi flashes his now-trademark kind smile and says "Ben fatto, Francesco. Andate e riposatevi un po '. Quando hai finito, ci vediamo in laboratorio, ma solo a vostro piacimento. Non ho fretta di oggi." ("Well done, Francesco. Go and rest a while. When you're done, meet me in the lab, but only at your leisure. I am in no hurry today.") Francesco gives Rambaldi a headnod and wanders off.

Rambaldi then turns back to Laurent and Alec and says "Your rooms are upstairs. Follow me, gentlemen." Laurent and Alec quietly do as instructed, following Rambaldi up the wooden half-spiral stairs.

When they get upstairs, they examine yet another regal-looking hallway that goes either left or right. The hallway features doors to many rooms, more fine paintings, and just an rich feel to it overall. The ceiling is just a little shorter than downstairs, but the feel of the hallway still is very open and airy.

Many of the so-called "prophets" that Laurent and Alec have seen look like they could easily be holding an empty glass jar and begging for money in their day jobs. Prophets aren't necessarily rich. But Rambaldi so far looks like he has enough fortune to put all the imposters combined to shame.

As Rambaldi heads left down the hallway, Alec finally feels the overwhelming need to ask him a question. "I have a question, Mister Rambaldi." Rambaldi stops, turns on his heels and says "Please, call me Milo." Alec pauses from asking whats to ask at first. "But everyone here calls you 'my lord'..." Rambaldi shrugs and says "Their choice, not mine. Besides, you two are going to be my right hand men from now on...you've earned the right to call me by my first name, as I would do unto you. You can ask anything at anytime. Please, ask your question."

Laurent and Alec both shift a little uncomfortably at being considered his 'right hand men'. Getting involved in his prophecy is something they didn't bargain for. They've been trained on the ways of being an assassin, not...whatever it is Rambaldi does.

But still, assassins are trained to not only help those that need their assistance, but also serve them. Little did they know, they were the western version of Japan's Samurai, whose name literally means "to serve". The main difference is that Il Credo Divino doesn't have a country it pledges allegiance to. Just the people it helps, wherever they may be.

Alec then clears his throat and asks "Milo...everything that you've obtained up to this point...the servants, the mechanical gate, the cooling system, the paintings...this mansion! How have you been able to afford all this?" Rambaldi looks down at the ground and kind of kicks at it a bit. "I have been under the employ of the Holy Catholic Church, starting when Pope Sixtus IV took power in 1471 and his replacements have retained my services ever since. They pay me very handsomely for elements of my research."

Alec asks "Why did they take an interest in your talents?" Rambaldi chuckles a bit and asks back "Have any of you two been to the Sistine Chapel before?" Laurent and Alec both nod. They're starting to realize that Rambaldi likes to answer questions with questions for some reason.

Rambaldi smiles at that. "Good, then I don't need to explain its magnificence to you. It is a large chapel with some of the most beautiful artwork you have ever seen. Sadly, I have nothing to do with that artwork, but I am the reason that artwork is there. I am the reason that the chapel has its shape. The Sistine Chapel was one of the very first things I dreamed of as a young boy. Every night, the chapel would take shape brick by brick. I could see how each particular brick would be arranged, I could see the artwork on the ceiling before it was even painted...and I saw how that artwork got there. Everything about the construction of the Sistine Chapel, outside of the exquisite work by the painters themselves, required engineering and equipment that had not been even conceived of until I dreamed of it."

Laurent lets out an incredulous "Hmph..." As Rambaldi raises a curious eyebrow at that, Laurent continues. "Dreams. I cannot count how many dreams I've forgotten. What makes..." Rambaldi cuts him off. "When I was young, doctors did not know what was 'wrong' with me. I never had many nightmares, but when I woke up, I would completely mystify my parents when I talked about my dreams. Once doctors realized that I was a prodigy and not a problem, I started talking to them about improving their jobs. See, with every single one of my dreams, Laurent, I have been able to remember every vivid, painstaking detail. Every little element of everything I have dreamed of is as clear as day when I recall them even today. I don't just dream of great things...when I dream of great things, I also know how to achieve them. I am thankful that the doctors let me be what I am, because the dreams I have feel so right, and I do feel a sense of blessing in that I'm able to share my dreams to the world."

Laurent goes to ask another question, but Rambaldi cuts him off again. "Gentlemen, I need to show you to your rooms. The good men that have arranged them are waiting so you can judge them for your approval. I do not wish to keep them waiting much longer. Please, once you are done in your rooms, meet me in my workshop. It's in the second to last door behind you and to the right. Then, I will be happy to answer all the questions you wish to ask of me."

Laurent and Alec both solemnly nod. They both have so much to ask now, but first things first. They find it interesting that the servants needs are of high priority to Rambaldi. They realize Rambaldi treats his followers well. In fact, he might be the nicest boss they've ever known. And yet, he still commands such respect from his followers.

They both follow Rambaldi down the left hallway and stop about halfway down. Two servants stand in attention outside of a room to their left. Rambaldi turns around and extends his right hand towards the open door. "Laurent, this is your room. Alec, you may enter as well, for your rooms are connected by a doorway inside."

Laurent walks in first, followed by Alec. Immediately, he is overwhelmed by the luxury that's in the room. Queen-sized bed with purple silk sheets in an elaborate four-post wooden bedframe, beautiful hand-crafted dresser drawers, a work table, and two windows to each side of the bed that face out to the Mediterranean Sea. Oh, and more exquisite Italian paintings.

The door that connects Laurent's and Alec's rooms is on the right side and is wide open. Alec peers in and sees his room is set up much like Laurent's.

But what Laurent is really in awe of is the view of the Mediterranean Sea. He slowly walks over to the right window and looks out at the blue sea that stretches out as far as the eye can see. From behind, Rambaldi says "I wanted to make sure your rooms had a view." Laurent, still studying the sea, remains in awe. All Laurent has known up until this point is his somewhat decrepit cabin that he grew up in in Tenay, France and his non-descript dwellings back at Il Credo Divino headquarters.

Laurent humbly says "This is too much, I cannot accept..." Rambaldi refuses to hear his humility, though. "You two will have big roles for me. I couldn't give you just any dwelling. I want to make sure you two feel comfortable as long as you're here." Laurent turns back to Rambaldi and, still feeling humble, gives him a headnod and sincerely says "Thank you, Milo." Alec, who's joined Laurent at the window, also nods at Rambaldi and says "Thank you from me, too. You've been more than fair to us so far."

Rambaldi just grins and says "I take it the rooms are to your satisfaction, I assume?" Laurent and Alec both just nod as they go back to studying the view. Rambaldi then turns to one of his servants, a small, energetic type, and says "Si può prendere il congedo ora. Voi tutti avete fatto un buon lavoro." ("You may take your leave now. You all have done a fine job.")

The servant cordially gives Rambaldi a headnod and a slight bow, then turns to Laurent and Alec. "Miei signori, il mio nome è Remo. Sono accanto alla stanza di Alec. Mi sarà di aiuto a voi due al vostro cenno chiamata. Avete il mio giuramento su questo." ("My lords, my name is Remo. I am next door to Alec's room. I will be of assistance to you two at your beckon call. You have my oath on that.") Alec gives Remo a smirk and says "Remo ... che significa 'veloce' nella tua lingua. Non vedo l'ora di mettere il proprio nome alla prova." ("Remo...that means 'swift' in your language. I look forward to putting your name to the test.")

Remo laughs and gives Alec a headnod and small bow. With a wide, almost giddy smile on his face, he tells Alec "Attendo con ansia la sfida, mio signore!" ("I look forward to the challenge, my lord!") Remo then walks off, with the other servants following his footsteps. Rambaldi, standing just outside the doorway in the hall, says "If you need me..."

Laurent cuts him off, now looking at something below him. "Before you go...what is this confection that you have next to the sea?" Rambaldi walks in and examines what Laurent's looking at for himself.

Laurent has spotted a crevice at the edge of the sea. It features a couple gates that swing open and closed, allowing sea water to flow down chutes until it smacks on the bottom, which has various metal receptors on the bottom. To the right of those receptors is a small tower, followed by another chute that allows water to flow back to the sea. Further off to the right, Laurent sees a couple more setups like this.

Rambaldi chuckles a bit and says "Gentlemen, you wanted to know what opened the gate and powered my cooling system. You're looking at it." Alec points and says "All of these water setups? What do they do?"

Rambaldi replies "I call them 'Hydro Energy Receivers'. Water flows at a fast rate from the sea down the chutes and into my receptors. There, friction created from water impacting those receptors, along with some churning inside once they pass the receptors, generate all the energy I will ever need to power my devices. You see those coming out of the towers?" Rambaldi points at some large wires coming from each tower, which run along walking paths back to the villa. "Those are copper wires. I've found that copper is an extremely efficient conductor of this energy that I create. Those wires carry the power back to the villa. They break into smaller wires and run into rooms where I have my devices. The gate, the heating elements designed to create ammonia vapors for that very cooling system, the fans that distribute the cold air you felt when you walked in this villa...the energy needed to power them comes from those wires. Those wires serve so many purposes.

Hydro electricity. Yet another one of Rambaldi's discoveries. Hydro power is something that French engineer Bernard Forest de Belidor didn't discover until about the time Americans declared their independence from England in the mid 1770's...almost 200 years later. But once again, Rambaldi beats the rest of the world to the punch.

Laurent and Alec study the devices in amazement. Rambaldi notices and steps back a bit. "I am pleased that you are amazed at my energy invention. Sadly, that is only my second favorite invention. Those hydro receivers fuel my greatest invention...the one that convinced your superiors to allocate you two to my service." Alec turns and says "What is this invention of yours?"

Rambaldi grins wider and says "Follow me." Rambaldi then walks out and heads towards his workshop. Laurent and Alec eagerly follow him. They both realize they're about to see something amazing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia Falk helps dress her 5 year old daughter Maria in her bedroom. She doesn't seem in any better of a mood than she was a day ago, when she stomped off after Julieta boasted about how fortunate Nadia was having Jack Bristow as her actual father.

Nadia's long black hair is back in a ponytail and her appearance today is non-descript, as it was a day before. She doesn't want to feel weighted down by anything more than the burden she's carried since she learned Jack's her father, so she wears just a simple white tank top and short jean shorts.

Meanwhile, she's dressing up Maria in a plain white shirt and athletic shorts. Underneath that shirt and shorts is a swim suit. Maria's going swimming today, and she's going to have company.

But Maria's mood is dampered a bit by her mother's damp mood. As Nadia just goes through the motions of putting her clothes on, Maria sees Nadia's sorrow all over her face. Maria doesn't know the truth that Nadia learned, and she's found her mother's moodiness a bit surprising, since she's usually positive around her.

When Nadia finishes putting on Maria's shorts, she lifelessly tells Maria "Sit down, I'll put your sandals on." Maria sits down on a small plastic Kim Possible chair behind her.

Nadia rips the velcro on Maria's sandals open hard, another sign that things aren't going well for her. Finally, Maria can't take it anymore, she wants to know what's wrong with her mother. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Nadia, perhaps anticipating that question for some time, quickly shakes her head and says "Nothing. Lift up your foot."

Maria does as instructed, but is not satisfied. "You look angry, Mommy. What did I do wrong?" Nadia stops putting the sandal on Maria and looks up at her surprised. "Nothing! No, sweetie, you've been a very good girl. That's why I'm letting Emilio come over and play with you on the beach today!"

Oh Emilio. Maria's best friend from the orphanage, 6 year old Emilio Ortega, is going to have a playdate while Mommy and Daddy go away for a while. Nadia made the mistake of telling Maria this last night, after a phone call from Jack Bristow. Maria could hardly sleep, and neither could Nadia. Unlike her daughter, Nadia couldn't sleep because of the phone call.

Nadia resumes putting Maria's sandals on. In a very sullen voice, she tells Maria "Sweetie, your Mommy's been going through a tough time these past few days." Maria suddenly remembers something. "When you screamed in the hospital room?" Nadia nods, then lifts Maria's left foot up to put her sandal on. "Yes. Your mommy learned something that hurt her very much." Maria curiously asks "What was it? Was it bad?"

That last question is one loaded question. The fact that Jack is her father isn't the bad part. Julieta was right yesterday, that is actually a very good thing. But what makes it bad is that information would have been helpful a loooooooong time ago.

Knowing that any answer she gives will just completely confuse Maria, Nadia just forces a smile on her face and says "It's nothing you have to be worried about. It doesn't change anything for us. But it does make me a little sad."

When Nadia finishes putting on Maria's sandal, Maria gets up and gives a still-kneeling Nadia a hug, not knowing what else to do, being five years old and all. Maria just wants to help, and little things like that do help Nadia out.

Nadia gives Maria a hug in return and says "Your father's been worried about me too and I'm telling him the same thing I'm telling you. I've been through worse. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Maria leans back in Nadia's arms and grins. "I know you will, Mommy! You're bulletproof!"

Nadia laughs and says "No, that's your Daddy! Remember?" Maria shakes her head and starts squeezing her mother's left arm. "Nuh-uh! Nothing can hurt my Mommy, either!"

Nadia laughs again, but inside, she only wishes that were true. She'd like to think that she was invulnerable to pain with all the turmoil she went through in life. But she isn't. Still, she's happy that Maria still thinks the world of her. It's good to have at least one person that believes in her. Actually, her husband's family and Julieta provide a pretty good support system for her...if she'd stop ignoring them in her moments of woe anyway.

The doorbell rings. Immediately, Maria forgets her mother's plight and screams "EMILIOOOO! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! YAAAAY!" The fact that her best friend has apparently arrived causes Maria to jump up and down a few times out of excitement. She even busts out a little dance at the end, which causes Nadia to laugh and roll her eyes. "Come on, let's go say hi!"

Nadia follows Maria quickly to the front door. Maria's the one that does the honors of opening the front door because she's the one that gets there first..

Her hunch was correct. Emilio is here and he looks ready to swim. He's dressed in a little wifebeater tanktop and swimming trunks. He's also carrying two plastic buckets in his hands. But above all else, Emilio looks overjoyed at the prospect of a day on the beach with his 'girlfriend'.

Standing behind Emilio is Julieta Romero. She's dressed in a plain white shirt and very short jean shorts that you can barely see from the shirt. She's carrying a couple beach towels in her arms, a purse on her shoulder and a big smile on her face. No egg shell hat today, but she does have some nice brown sunglasses that fit right in on a beach.

Maria waves at Emilio and loudly says "Hi Emilio!" Emilio, a little more modest than Maria, saves back and simply says "Hi!" Maria points and asks him "What's that?" Emilio grins and holds up his sand castle buckets. "Julieta says we should try to build sand castles!" Maria looks up at Julieta quickly, then back down at Emilio. "Ok!"

Julieta lifts her sunglasses up to her forehead and looks down at Maria with a smile and says "We're going to have a contest to see who can build the biggest sand castle without it falling over. Think you can win?" Maria gives Julieta a big toothy grin and says "Yeah!" Emilio shakes his head quickly and says "Nuh-uh! Mine's going to be bigger!" Maria yells "Is not!" Emilio fires back "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "IS NOT!" "IS TOO!" They go back and forth for a couple rounds before an astonished Nadia says "Hey! Right now, no one's winning because you haven't built your castles yet!" That settles the kids down a bit.

Julieta then reaches into her purse and pulls out some sunscreen. "Ok kids, I'll need to put some sunscreen on you two and then we'll be ready to build!" Maria then excitedly tells Emilio "I want to show you my new Leapfrog game!" Emilio beams and says "Alright!" Maria and Emilio then run off to Maria's room.

Julieta and Nadia both share a laugh at that. Julieta tells her "What a society we live in when kids are more excited about video games than a few hours on the beach!" Nadia giggles and says "I know! When we were young, the beach was everything! And now I live on a beach and Maria wants to play video games! Ugh!"

Julieta notices Nadia's candidness just now. It didn't seem as forced as it was yesterday. "Nice to see you feeling better." Nadia frowns a bit. "I'm not that much better. And now Jack wants me and Rambaldi to meet to talk. He wouldn't say what it was about...but I'll bet my life that he got the letter that I got. It's got to be the reason Rambaldi's involved." Julieta puts a comforting hand on Nadia's left shoulder. "Naddy, everything's going to be ok. Just be strong. You're probably the strongest person I know. You can do this." Nadia puts her right hand on Julieta's and says "Thank you. Tom's going to be there for support, too. I told him he didn't have to come, but he insisted."

Nadia then notices something about Julieta's clothes. "You look like you're ready for the beach yourself!" Julieta laughs as she looks down at her very casual attire. "Yeah! These legs can use some sun!" Nadia curiously asks "Did Eddie agree to relieve you at the orphanage?" Julieta grins and says "Nope! Eddie will be joining me and the kids in a little while." Nadia looks aghast. "Julieta! Who's taking care of the orphans?" Julieta doesn't break her smile. "Your mother-in-law is again."

Nadia lets out a surprised and sudden gasp. "Mary is watching the orphans again? Oh no, she already pulled an overnighter just yesterday..." Julieta laughs and says "It's ok! She called me when she heard Eddie was going to help out and she volunteered. She wants me and Eddie to have fun together. Plus...Bill's chipping in again. Naddy, I think you're right. Something's going on between Mary and Bill." Nadia agreeably nods. "I think she still has feelings for Bill, after all this time..."

From behind Julieta, Tom rounds the corner. "Hey! I was chatting with Charlie and Jerome and didn't see you walk up! How's it going?" Julieta turns to Tom and smiles. "Good! Just ready for nice day on the beach with the kids and your brother!"

Tom raises an eyebrow at that. "My brother's coming over? I thought he was watching the kids!" Julieta shakes her head and says "Nope! Mary and Bill are." Tom looks up at the sky, realizing what that means. "Ooooh geeeeez...the two vagabonds are back together again..." Julieta interprets Tom's response as disappointment that Mary's leaving his father behind and says "I'm sorry. I know your father..."

Tom looks down at her quickly and tersely says "...is an idiot. He's reaping what he sowed." Nadia concernedly asks "It doesn't bother you that Mary could be romantic with Bill again?" Tom slowly shakes his head. In about as dismissive of voice as he can produce, he says "Nope. My mom's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions."

Tom looks over at Nadia and cracks a small smile. "You ready to go, babe?" Nadia worriedly nods. "I think I'm about as ready for this as I'll ever be."

Tom holds out his hand, and Nadia takes it gently. She looks at Tom's hand, then back up at Tom. "Ok, let's go." Tom gives her a headnod and closes his eyes and teleports away with her.

Julieta stares for a moment at where Tom and Nadia and lets out a deep breath. She hopes for Nadia's sake that this goes well. She then walks inside and yells out "Alright! Enough gaming! Let's hit the beach!" As she goes to close the door, Maria yells "But Emilio wants to play my game!"

Julieta closes the front door behind her. Across the street, in the empty house on the second floor, Irina Derevko watches Julieta's arrival go down. Tom and Nadia are gone, and it's just Julieta and the kids now.

She lowers the binoculars and thinks about the situation. She doesn't have a microphone nearby, so she doesn't know what's going on. She did see Nadia feeling somewhat down...is she still affected by what Cesar Martinez tried to do to her almost a week ago?

But then she remembers what Sloane wants her and Mitch to do. Tom and Nadia both leaving will complicate things, and she knows that Sloane's getting an itchy trigger finger on this operation. The call to greenlight the plan could come at any moment if she doesn't act first.

She makes a visual note on Nadia's friend. Outside of being noticeably taller than Nadia, she notes that they look similar enough from a distance. Anyone looking at the back of her head would probably think it's Nadia.

It's at this point that Irina pulls out her cell phone. She goes to her preset for "Mitch" and dials the number. On the other end, Mitch picks up after a couple dial tones. "Irina? What's going on? Where are you?" Irina cooly replies "I need you to scout the Falk residence. Tom just left. We may have an opening here. Get here, and I'll finish preparations back at the rendezvous point. We'll proceed when I'm done." Mitch replies "Got it. I'll be there in five." The click Irina hears tells her that Mitch has hung up the phone.

No mention of Nadia leaving. She's sending Mitch in under the impression that Nadia is still there. Why would she do that? As usual, only Irina knows.

Irina looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. She's not one to show off her nerves, but what she now has planned is something that's going to need to be carefully executed. A lot of her own hopes hinge on this working out smoothly.

To no one in particular, Irina mutters "Mitch, you better not do anything stupid..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, CA (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom and Nadia walk into one of their favorite hangouts back in their living days: the Kitchen 24 diner. It was the site of their first date since they both joined APO, many breakfasts on the way to work, and it was where Nadia learned that Sloane was moving on The Horizon...ok, that last one is not such a fond memory for what ended up happening afterwards.

The diner is much as it was in life. A deceased brother of the owner decided to keep the place open and in service in the afterlife. Some businesses don't make the transition to the afterlife, but this one did. It's an average day business-wise. A few customers...and a few assassins in off-white robes.

One of those assassins walks over from the row of booths to the left. It's Laurent L'Andre, and he's glaring at Tom Falk with his icy cold blue eyes. Tom's own blue eyes are staring a hole at him right back. There still is no love lost between the two since there was nearly a throwdown between the two after Laurent saved Nadia from Cesar.

Laurent comes up to them and instead focuses his attention on Nadia. "Milo and Jack are ready for you." Tom flatly asks "What's with all the assassins?" Laurent turns to Tom and just as flatly replies "Milo goes nowhere nowadays without security detail. Certainly you have not forgotten why."

Tom doesn't respond to Laurent's sarcasm. Instead, he looks over to the far corner booth near the left side exit of the diner. He sees Milo and Jack drinking coffee, along with a couple other Il Credo Divino assassins nearby, including Alec Derevko, keeping watch. Looking at Alec, it's hard to believe that he was once a fresh-faced 20 year old. Now, he's in his 40's, bald, grizzled, and almost always cranky.

Tom puts a hand on Nadia's shoulder as he turns to her and says "I'll be at the bar." Nadia just nods a couple of times, but doesn't say anything. She's now very nervous at the sight of Jack and Rambaldi. This is going to be a tough conversation for her.

Nadia starts walking their direction, with Laurent flanking her. As she walks towards them, she hears Tom behind him tell the bartender "Coffee and danish for me. Make sure my wife and her company's cups don't go empty." She also hears the bartender say "Their arrangements have already been made. I'll be back with your order."

Nadia cautiously makes her way towards the corner booth. She's trying to not look afraid at the conversation that's taking place. She thinks she's doing an ok job of it.

Jack is seated with his back somewhat turned towards her. He sees her come up and stands up. In his usual subtle demeanor, he cracks a faint smile and kindly says "Hello, Nadia. It's good to see you." Nadia cracks a faint smile of her own and, trying to be friendly, says "Good to see you too, Jack."

Nadia turns to Rambaldi, who's also standing and in the middle of the booth, and gives him a timid half-head nod, half bow. "Hello, Milo." Rambaldi smiles wider than Jack or Nadia, almost as if he was oblivious to Nadia's nervousness. "Thank you for coming, Nadia. Please, have a seat.."

Nadia sits across from Jack, but she does so very timidly, setting her purse on the booth seat to her left. A waitress immediately walks over to the table and fills Nadia's empty coffee cup. Nadia gives her a quick "Thank you" as the waitress finishes. She walks off.

Rambaldi shifts his body to face Nadia and asks "Nadia, I know these past few days have been hard on you. I was curious if you've had a chance to work on the adoption program. We haven't talked in some time." Nadia replies "You've been a hard person to get a hold of." Laurent, sitting across the aisle from them, says "Hopefully that will be changing soon. We don't anticipate on being in the Isle of Skye cavern for much longer. Some councilmen have started to get...what is it..." Jack fills in the blank. "Stir crazy?" Laurent snaps his finger and says "That was what I was looking for. I'm sorry...I'm still getting used to modern vernacular."

Nadia, not overly interested in that part of the conversation, turns to Rambaldi and says "I've been working on it these past few days. We will roll out the program in San Felipe. We'll let it go a week, and then spread it out week by week and grow the radius until it's available everywhere. I anticipate it being in effect in North America by this time next year. I think it will work...but I can slow the progress down if interest isn't as I predict. I'm just sure when I'll be ready to launch..." Rambaldi cordially nods and says "I am glad to hear it's progressing. And don't feel rushed. We don't even need to go that fast..."

Jack holds up his hand, a little impatient at the chit-chat. "With all due respect, Milo, I'd rather discuss the reason I've called this meeting." Rambaldi sullenly nods and leans back, letting Jack take over the spotlight.

Jack rubs his hands a little nervously, which Nadia picks up on. Very few things cause Jack to show his nerves openly. Jack then takes a deep breath and says "Nadia, I received something in the mail yesterday. Something that..." Jack loses the words. He wants to be careful with how he words things.

Meanwhile, Nadia decides to pick up where he left off. "Jack, I know what you received." As Jack and Rambaldi both look at her a little surprised, Nadia opens up her purse and pulls out a letter. She hands it to Jack. "You received that."

Jack opens up the letter, and lets out a deep sigh when he sees its contents. He sets down the letter on the table, but still keeps a thousand yard stare on the letter. "You knew about this." Nadia looks down at the table herself a little nervously. "When I was attacked a few days ago, my doctor in San Felipe received that via fax."

Jack looks up at Nadia and frustratedly asks "And you chose to keep it a secret from me?" Nadia defensively replies "I was afraid, Jack! Do you know how I felt when I saw that letter? I couldn't even bring up the issue around Tom or Maria or anyone because it made me feel so...so horrible!"

Nadia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She then takes a drink of coffee, not looking up at Jack, afraid that she offended him by saying the news made her feel bad. Instead, a now calmer Jack asks "What part of it made you feel bad?" Nadia shakes her head and says "The fact that my life was destroyed by a man who lied about being my father. I spent so much time, effort, and energy in just getting Sloane to love me! And he never truly did. He was too self-absorbed in his own wants. He hurt me, Jack. He hurt me so bad that he killed me! And now, it was all a lie! I thought what Elena did to me was bad...but this hurts worse than anything anyone's ever done to me!"

Nadia folds her trembling hands and rests her forehead on them. She's finding it very hard to control her emotions on this subject.

From across the table, Jack reaches a hand out and gently takes a hold of Nadia's folded hands. "Nadia, look at me." Nadia lifts her head up, lowers her hands, and Jack sees a few tears have streamed down her face. This troubles Jack somewhat, but he keeps his cool. "Sloane lied to me, too. He lied to Sydney...he lied to all of us. But during the time we were looking for you, he was convinced that you were his daughter. The timeframe of your conception...it made sense. Maybe it wasn't a lie so much as him just claiming ownership..."

Nadia plops her hands on the table and hangs her head very disappointingly. "I never questioned it. I just accepted it like an idiot. I just wanted SOMEONE to come up and say 'I'm your father'. In the orphanage, I wanted my father to come and rescue me away from that awful place. And even though I was in Argentine Intelligence at the time he found me...I still dreamed that my father would eventually come for me." Nadia then looks up quickly. She just realized that she just accused Jack of not coming to her rescue. She remorsefully says "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you just now..."

Jack shakes his head quickly and says "You have nothing to be sorry about. Nadia, I had no idea that Irina had another daughter. That time of Irina's life was when she was starting to become more and more foreign to me. But when I think back to that time period, there were some times when we were still romantic. They were getting fewer and far between, but..." Nadia cuts him off, realizing an awful truth. "I was a mistake! I wasn't even planned! Sydney was because the KGB asked Irina to give you a daughter but me...I was a mistake!"

Jack thinks about that statement for a moment, and then says "You were a mistake only in the fact that I didn't know about you. I wouldn't have loved you any less than you deserved. Nadia, if I knew you were my daughter, and I knew what you endured when you were a child...I would have come for you. Nadia, I swear to you...I would have and rescued you. And I would have loved you because you were my daughter." Nadia lets out a few whimpers and more tears fall down her face. "Jack, I know you would have! It's ok!"

Jack leans forward and holds Nadia's still-trembling right hand. "I would have enjoyed the opportunity to raise you. In fact, there were so many times that I wished Sydney had a brother or sister growing up. I raised her as a single parent, and I did the best that I could, but both of you would have been better off if you two grew up together. And she could have had you all along. But I didn't know you were out there..." Jack lets go of Nadia's hand and uses it to slam down on the table hard. This rare outburst by Jack is followed by his face contorting to fight the tears that are welling up in his eyes. That last fact really is bothering Jack something fierce.

Nadia sees Jack's sorrow and can't help but feel bad for him as well. "Jack, it's not your fault. There was no way you could have known..." Jack shakes his head quickly and says "When you were lying in a coma after what happened in Sovogda, I visited you frequently. Sometimes, it was just for a moment, but other times it was longer. Every time I went, I studied your face. You definitely took after your mother a lot. But over time, something...jumped out at me." Nadia asks "What was it?"

Jack points to his nose and replies "Your nose. Your nose didn't curl up like Irina's, nor is it pointy like Arvin's. But it was familiar. I looked in the mirror and it was close to mine, but not exact. Finally, I looked at pictures of my mother. She was short, like you. But her nose was exactly like yours. It was then, I realized you took a lot of features your grandmother Maybelle." Nadia studies Jack's face a little bit, and then slowly nods. "Yeah...I see what you're saying about your nose. And you never talked about your mother..."

Jack continues, not wanting to talk about his mother anymore. "It was a small detail, but it did get me wondering years ago. Was there any chance...any chance at all that you were my daughter? I kept asking myself that, but I always kept talking myself out of it. You were shorter than me, your personality reminded me more of your mother at the time. And yet...you never took any of your fath...Arvin's traits. His scheming, his constant need for more...you never had any of that. But I could never move forward with a paternity test while you were out." This confuses Nadia a bit. "Why?"

Jack replies "I...wanted to make sure you were alright. I wanted you to get out of your coma. I wanted you to marry Tom. But I couldn't search for a cure for you because there was no intelligence that stated there was one. The only chance you had were to be through the avenues that Sloane would explore...avenues I couldn't pursue as Director of APO. And if I had a test done and you were revealed to be my daughter...Nadia, I didn't want to risk Arvin aborting his plans. If he knew you were not his daughter, I'm not certain that he would have kept fighting for a cure for you. So I backed away. I let Arvin do what he needed to do. And when you were eventually cured, you kept a distance from me because you didn't want to get tied back into what led you to your coma in the first place. I respected that, and because of your desire for peace and happiness, I let my curiosity remain only that. With the way things turned out...maybe I should have forced the issue. But you said you were afraid when you received the letter. Believe me, back then, I had similar fears that you told me about just now."

From the next table over, Alec seems a little perturbed at something. "Leave it to Irina to keep a secret like having Jack's second baby." Jack turns to him and snarls "Maybe she didn't know I was the father, either. In fact, I'm sure she assumed Nadia was Arvin's child like we all did." Alec gives him a curious look. "Are you honestly defending your treacherous ex-wife?" Jack fires back "No, but we do not have all the facts either. I didn't think you assassins were the type to jump to conclusions without proof."

Alec pops up to his feet quickly and angrily. "Proof? What proof do you need? Look at what the woman has done in her life. She betrays you, she betrays Sydney by nearly killing her, she betrays Nadia by not even looking for her..." Nadia shakes her head and sullenly says "You don't know that." Alec turns to Nadia with still frantic eyes. "Irina could find anything she wanted to." Nadia nods and says "I know. But what good would it have done to find me? What would my life been like had she found me? Maybe I would have fallen under the same madness that drove her to chase Rambaldi's prophecy all her life."

Rambaldi disagreeably shakes his head. "I don't think she would have done that." Now everyone's attention turns to Rambaldi. Alec, not wanting to give up his wanton attack on Irina's credibility, tersely says "You don't know her." Rambaldi frowns immediately. "You forget who I am and how I built my prophecy. But more importantly, you know that the chase for my prophesy clues was something that was of utmost interest to me, especially when things really started moving towards the end. You may think you know Irina Derevko...but you don't know her as well as I do. I've seen her in action more than you. In fact, I'd venture a guess that you don't even know her as well as Jack does. When you put your hate for the woman aside, you'll see that I'm right, and you're wrong."

Alec shuts his mouth. Rambaldi is right. Jack knows this too, for he feels he knows Irina, although how well is uncertain, since she still was always full of surprises after she left him. Jack now asks "Why do you think that Irina wouldn't have had Nadia by her side, learning her trade?" Rambaldi calmly turns to Jack and replies "Irina was a woman that wasn't without mercy for her family. So many times, she had the drop on Sydney. And every time, except for the last, she didn't make a move. Why do you think that is?"

Jack sighs and says "I never said Irina was heartless..." Rambaldi shakes his head. "But you asked why she wouldn't have taken Nadia with her. If I were a betting man, I'd say that she would have waited until after Nadia made it to the orphanage, killed or took her from Elena, and then dropped her off at your doorstep while vanishing without a trace. You would have run a DNA test to see who her father was...and when it was determined that she was yours, you would have raised her as your own. And eventually, probably when Irina initially turned herself in to the CIA, you would have learned the truth about who Nadia's mother was. And perhaps what ended up actually happening would still have happened, but Nadia would have had a better upbringing. Irina would have wanted that. But, that's just my opinion based on my knowledge of the woman."

Jack digests everything that Rambaldi said. His theory makes a lot of sense, and it's amazing that Rambaldi thought it out this far. Even Alec can't argue with the logic, even though he'd probably like to.

Nadia also soaks in Rambaldi's theory. She agrees that her life would have been so different had Irina known that she was Jack's daughter, and therefore comes to the conclusion Jack and Alec have come to: Irina had no idea that she was Jack's daughter, and probably just assumed like everyone else that she was Sloane's.

Nadia takes her copy of the paternity test letter and puts it back in her purse. As she does, she asks "When you received the letter, how did it make you feel...knowing that you were my father?" Jack clears his throat and replies "My first feeling was anger..."

Jack then slowly turns his head to face Rambaldi. After Jack stares very angrily at Rambaldi for a few seconds, Rambaldi finally responds. "I take it you would like to know why I ordered a paternity test behind your backs." Jack sternly replies "That would be nice."

But as Rambaldi was starting to spill the beans, something was happening down south...

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Mitch Hayes got there as quickly as he could. Irina had already gone, and now it's him staring out the second story front window with binoculars at the Falk residence.

He's clad in a tacky beach shirt, white cargo shorts, and tan fishing hat. He's the only member of The Nine that doesn't have any facial scars from his death or time in Hell, since Tom Falk decided to plunge a knife in the back of his head, inside his hair line. And whatever he did in Hell didn't cause any visible scars.

So if he's trying to hide in plain sight, it's working. He looks no different from the next tourist. Pale white skin, bushy brown beard...yes, he fits the tourist profile perfectly. And he, like the rest of The Nine, have noticed that there isn't any wanted signs for them. Makes sense that a peaceful realm wouldn't want to draw attention that something wicked has come their way.

He's looking through the front window of Tom and Nadia's home. He sees a woman sitting on the couch, watching TV. He can only see the back-left side of her head. Is that Nadia?

The only memory that Mitch has of Nadia was back in 2001. It was from the Conquistadores mission, as everyone else in Storm Crew deemed it. He remembers how flirty Tom and Nadia were to each other back then. He remembers how bent out of shape Tom was about leaving her, even though Tom tried vainly to hide it.

But it's been over ten years since he actually saw Nadia's face. He wanted to try to scope her out like Cesar tried to do, but ever since Cesar tried to take matters into his own hands, Tom and Nadia have mostly been on lockdown. So Nadia's face isn't exactly fresh in his mind.

Is that Nadia inside? Irina seemed to think it was, and she'd know.

His cell phone rings in his right shorts pocket. He lets his binoculars hang and picks up the phone, not even bothering to look at who's calling. "Irina?"

It's not Irina. It's Sloane. "Mitch, it's Arvin. Are you at the house?" Mitch looks at the phone a little funny. How did Sloane get his number? He only deals with Irina.

Mitch puts the phone back on his ear. "Yeah, I'm here. Where's Irina?" Sloane replies "She's getting things ready here." That doesn't sit right with Mitch. "So, why are you calling? She's supposed to call me at any time so we can proceed together."

Sloane coughs and says "Irina will be coming along as soon as I tell her that I'm giving you the go-ahead to proceed on your own." Mitch turns away from the door surprised. "What is going on? Me and Irina had a plan..." Sloane cuts him off. "A plan that is horribly flawed. She doesn't want you to harm Tom's security, but we both know not going to work. You told me that yourself. One whiff of you and they're gone. So I'm authorizing the use of deadly force. You still have Irina's gun, right?"

Mitch reaches behind his shirt and pulls out the black Glock pistol. "I do. And quite frankly, I think this is the best course of action myself, sir." Sloane then asks "Is everyone present?" Mitch shakes his head. "No, Irina tells me the kid and Nadia are inside. Tom left."

After some silence, Sloane then says "That's good. We want to lure Tom to us once his loved ones are missing. Can you confirm that Nadia and the child are inside?" Mitch looks into his binoculars again. Maria has since walked out to the living room with her Leapfrog gaming device. The woman that he thinks is Nadia still has her back turned to him. But Irina said it was her, and Mitch seems convinced enough that it's her. "Yes, they're both inside."

A convinced Sloane says "Good. Proceed immediately. Irina will be there shortly to assist." The line then clicks dead. Mitch lowers the binoculars and takes a deep breath.

And then he smiles. He's going to shatter Tom's heart with what he's about to do. And then...he's going to kill him. Just what he wants. He loved the plan when Irina first pitched it to him.

With gun in hand, he rushes out the back door of the house. He goes around the right side of the house slowly and carefully. He checks the front of Tom and Nadia's house and sees that both members of Storm Crew patrolling today, Charlie and Jerome, are not guarding the front of the house. This will make things easier for him.

Mitch quickly runs across the street and hides behind a bush that's on the front corner of the home across the street next to the Falk residence. It's the same house that Laurent camped out in to keep hidden surveillance on Tom and Nadia before Cesar's attack.

Knowing that his gun will probably cause a lot of sound if he shot it now, he reaches into his left pocket and pulls out a silencer that Irina was smart enough to take from the Elysian Council weapons cache. He screws the silencer to the end of the barrel and pulls the hammer back to get it ready to fire. He's relieved that Sloane authorized the use of force...this will make things much easier for him.

Mitch steps out from the bush and walks over to the side of Tom and Nadia's house. He creeps along the exterior of the home until he reaches the beach-side. He peeks around the corner and sees Jerome sitting on a chair next to the patio, reading a newspaper. He's about 10 feet away from Mitch.

Jerome wouldn't have a chance to even flinch. That's because Mitch wastes no time in shooting Jerome in the side of the head. Jerome groans a split second before falling out of the chair in a heap, knocking over a cooler of drinks next to him.

The crashing of the cooler and Jerome's groan get the attention of Charlie, who's on the other side of the house. "Jerome? What's going on?"

As Charlie turns the corner from the other side of the house to check on his fallen friend, Mitch pins his back to the wall. He takes a few deep breaths to lower the adrenaline from his first kill. He hears Charlie yell in his Irish accent "Oh shite! Where'd you go?"

Mitch peaks around the corner and sees Charlie squatting down with his back turned to him, looking at the part of the ground that Jerome was lying on just a few seconds ago and trying to figure out what happened to Jerome. He then spots the blood puddle nearby.

Mitch lightly walks behind Charlie and puts a bullet in the back of his head at point blank range. Like Jerome, Charlie didn't know what hit him. As Charlie falls lifelessly in a heap, Mitch just smirks and says "Sorry Charlie."

Mitch tiptoes over to the patio door and peeks in. The woman he thinks is Nadia is no longer in the living room. There's no way she could have seen Charlie and Jerome perish. They were both away from the window and his gun made no sound. She must still be inside.

Mitch slides open the patio door and sees it's not silent as it slides open. He steps in anyway and closes the door. Perhaps hearing the door, he hears a woman say "Charlie? Jerome? We'll be out in a bit!" The accent even sounds similar to Nadia. Mitch can't remember Nadia's voice exactly, but it's close enough to what he remembers.

Seeing as she thinks it's one of the two men he killed, he casually strolls across the kitchen and walks up to the sink. He pulls out a hand-written note he had folded in his pocket and opens it up. He then sets it next to the sink so that Tom will see it. He then walks over the hallway.

That's when Julieta emerges from Maria's bedroom. Mitch quickly points the gun at her, causing her to scream LOUDLY in terror since it's the first thing she sees.

Mitch's jaw drops and he gets a dumbfounded look on his face. "You're not Nadia..." Had Irina lied to him?

Julieta's breathing heavily, panicking over the sight of this man pointing a gun at her. Soon, she takes a step back to the bedroom. Mitch cocks his gun and yells "DON'T MOVE! And don't you even think about teleporting or..." From her bedroom, Maria shouts "Julieta, what's wrong?" Mitch grins after hearing the voice of his nemesis's daughter. "Don't even think about teleporting or Tom and Nadia's little angel will get one right between her eyes!"

A terrified Julieta now is a sobbing, shaking mess. "Don't kill us please! We didn't do anything..." Mitch just replies "I won't kill you as long as you do as I say." Julieta quickly asks "What do you want from us? Tom and Nadia aren't here, but I'm sure..." Mitch laughs and says "You just answered what I want right there. I want to break the heart of the man that ruined my life, and my boss also wants Nadia, too. And Tom's heart will just break when Maria vanishes into thin air."

As he says that, he hears a car screech its tires outside. Mitch looks left and sees that Irina has arrived in a white van. He smiles at that...she didn't keep him waiting.

Mitch turns back to Julieta and says "Ok, here's what we're going to do. You're coming with us. End of discussion." Julieta nods quickly. "Emilio's going to have to come with us, too." That came out of left field for Mitch. "Who the hell is Emilio?" Julieta replies "Maria's friend. He's six. Please don't hurt him."

Mitch steps forward, which causes Julieta to jump back a bit. "Only if you quit jacking around and get them right now. Comprende?" Julieta nods quickly, then turns into Maria's bedroom. Her face is fearful, and her voice is trembling now that she has to give commands she doesn't want to give. She's fully convinced that Mitch will shoot her if she screws this up. "Ok kids, we have to go. Come on!" Maria whines "Can I take my Leapfrog?" Julieta turns to Mitch for an answer to that. Mitch lets out an irritated sigh and says "NO!"

Maria and Emilio emerge in the clothes they originally had on. They see Mitch pointing a gun at their general direction and immediately cling to Julieta's legs in fear. Mitch tells Julieta "Let's get moving." Maria yells "I don't wanna go! I'm scared!" Before Mitch can shout another angry command, Julieta pulls Emilio and Maria away from her legs and holds their hands. "We have to go, Maria! We have to do what this man says!"

Mitch motions with his gun to have Julieta walk his way. Julieta does just that, holding Maria and Emilio hands as they follow Mitch to the front door.

Mitch opens the door and quickly looks outside, making sure there's no other members of Storm Crew hanging out. He looks over at a very angry Irina in the van and gives her a wave. She just stares a hole into his forehead for a bit before waving him over.

Mitch turns to Julieta, Maria, and Emilio and says "Come on, let's go!" He ushers them ahead of him and closes the front door behind him. He escorts them to the van and opens the side door.

He angrily commands them "Sit down and buckle yourselves in! No moving around!" The three terrified hostages take their seats. Maria sits in the back bench seat while Emilio takes the right seat. Julieta nervously helps them with their seatbelts, then takes the seat closest to the sliding door and buckles in herself.

Mitch closes the door once they're in place and goes to walk around the front of the van, but Irina grabs his arm HARD. "Mitch, I told you to wait for MY orders!" Mitch defensively says "Sloane's higher in command! He pulled rank and told me to use force..."

A seething Irina asks "He's not higher in command! We ended that, remember? And where are the two men that were guarding the house?" Mitch sheepishly shrugs and says "Uh, Hell?"

Irina slams her hand on the steering wheel. She wanted no casualties in this mission, despite whatever wishes Sloane had. Mitch asks "What's the big deal?" Irina replies "I didn't want them killed. They are not on our target list..." Mitch cuts her off. "They had to go! They were in the way! I had no choice..."

Julieta starts crying in the backseat over the death of Charlie and Jerome. Just a day ago, they were so nice and flattering to her. And now, they're gone...erased from this plane of existence.

Irina checks up on Julieta in the back mirror and lets out a disappointed sigh at the fact that Julieta isn't Nadia. She then shakes her head in disgust. "And you didn't even get Nadia." Mitch sighs and says "I thought it was her! They looked alike from the side...YOU said it was her!"

Mitch is telling Irina something she already knows. She knew that Nadia wasn't there, she saw her leave. But yet, she still mislead Mitch into thinking she was there. There was a good reason for that. She knew Nadia might have fought back. But that wasn't the only reason. That reason only she knows.

Irina just shrugs and says "We'll just have to hope they both come for their daughter and the others now. Nadia will be worried, too. Now give me my gun back." Mitch hands her the Glock with the silencer still attached to it. Irina clicks the safety on and tucks the gun in the storage compartment on the driver's side door.

Maria yells from the back "I want my Leapfrog!" As Irina turns to the back, she sees a still tearful Julieta turning back in her seat and frantically saying "Shhh!" to Maria. Julieta hopes to survive this ordeal and outbursts like that won't help.

Irina, not actually offended at all by the question but unsure of what Maria asked, asks Julieta "What's a Leapfrog?" Julieta turns to Irina and says "It's a portable game...machine. They play it all the time." Irina turns forward, gets and idea, and turns back to Mitch. "Go back inside and get their Leapfrog."

Mitch gives her one incredulous look. "WHAT? They're hostages, we're not going to cater..." Irina grabs the front of Mitch's shirt and pulls him in to her face. "GET...THE DAMN...LEAPFROG!"

An offended Mitch stomps back towards Tom and Nadia's house.

Meanwhile, now that Mitch is gone, Irina lifts up her right armrest and squats down in between the front seats so she can face the hostages. She turns first to Julieta. "Who are you?" Julieta gulps and says "Julieta." Irina then asks "Why were you and that boy at Tom and Nadia's house?" Julieta takes a deep breath and, trying to cooperate with her captor, says "I'm an orphan mother to Emilio and...other kids at the orphanage in town. I've known Nadia all my life, she's my best friend! We were just going to have a day at the beach while Tom and Nadia were away!"

Irina just nods. She's satisfied with that answer for now. She wants to know more about this woman and what she's about, but this will do for now. She turns to the house and sees Mitch still hasn't emerged. This is a good thing for her.

Irina then turns back to the three hostages. In her calmest, most motherly voice possible, she says "I am not here to hurt you. Mitch might, and so might the man that planned all this, but it is not my intention to hurt any of you. If everything works out the way I want it to, you'll be back right here this time tomorrow unharmed."

Julieta then pleads "But you're going to hurt Tom and Nadia! That's the whole point of this, Mitch told us!" Irina shakes her head defensively. "No. Mitch and Sloane might want that, but I don't." Julieta gasps at the mention of Sloane. She knows that Sloane was Nadia's supposed father. She also knows that Jack's really Nadia's father. Irina asks "What is it?" Julieta replies "Sloane! He ordered this?"

Irina studies her for a split second. Julieta's story about being Nadia's best friend now has truth behind it, since Nadia's best friend would certainly know about Sloane.

Irina calmly replies "He did. But I'm not going to oblige him. He still has a lot of hatred for his daughter..." Julieta blurts out "He's..." But she doesn't complete the sentence with the nugget about Jack being Nadia's father. She bites her tongue instead, knowing it's not the best of ideas to reveal all the cards to her captor. Irina asks "He's what?" Julieta thinks for a bit for an answer, then says "He's...insane! Why would he do this?" Irina snarkly replies "Like you said, he's insane."

The word "insane" strikes fear into Emilio. He quickly unbuckles his seat and gets up. Julieta goes to grab him, fearful that he might be making a run for it, but instead he wriggles free and goes to the backseat with Maria. Irina watches with intrigue as Emilio takes a seat next to Maria, buckles in, and hugs her. In a worried voice, he tells Maria "I won't let them hurt you, Maria. I promise." Maria hugs him back, but doesn't say anything because she's too choked up out of fear.

Irina hangs her head a little bit, as if she's touched by the display among the children. She looks back up to them and says "I won't let them hurt you, either. I'll also make that promise." Julieta, confused by Irina's humility, asks "Who are you? Why would you make that promise if you're still going to take us?"

Irina turns to Julieta, thinks about her answer for a few seconds, and says "My name is Irina. And I made that promise to someone else that cares about Tom and Nadia very much. I won't hurt their family or friends. That includes you three. But I have to do this...otherwise Sloane might have taken things into his own hands. I'm trying to protect..."

Mitch slams the front door behind him. He storms to the van in an angry huff, carrying a plastic bag that presumably contains the Leapfrog and games. A power cord hangs out of the side of the bag. Irina gets back in her seat and, still looking at the hostages, says "Not a word of what I just said. Just follow my lead from here on out."

When Mitch gets to within earshot of the van, Irina angrily says "Now sit down and shut up! Not a word until we get to our destination! I still have a gun up here!" Irina then gives them a wink with her head still turned away from Mitch, letting them know she wasn't serious, just keeping up appearances.

Meanwhile, it just now sinks in to Julieta how familiar Irina's name sounded. She didn't place it at first, partly out of fear and partly because Nadia never talked about her all that much. But Irina is Nadia's mother! Julieta holds her hand up to her mouth to hide her shock over this fact. She should have guessed because Irina looks an awful lot like an older, brown-haired version of Nadia. The frostbite scars on her face hid that fact from her at first, though. Nadia's mother is a part of this...and not only is she a part of this, but she wants to make sure they're protected, too. But why? Does Irina still have maternal feelings for Nadia?

Mitch opens up the front passenger's door and takes his seat. He turns to the three and yells "I have your damn game, but you're not getting it until we..." Irina puts her right hand on Mitch's face and shoves him back into his seat. As Mitch looks at her angrily, Irina fires back "Hey! I already told them that! They're not stupid. And just like them, I don't want to hear a word from you, either."

And with that, Irina drives off. Mitch gives Irina another frustrated look, but then goes back to focusing on the road. He dealt with some hostage situations in the Anti-Cartel, but he never took any hostages himself until now. He guesses that Irina knows what she's doing: the good cop, bad cop routine maybe. Either that or Irina is still just really pissed off that Sloane broke rank on her and Mitch chose to follow his orders instead.

Emilio and Maria are just focused on surviving this ordeal. The Leapfrog will help. Julieta still is not 100% sure what to make of Irina yet. But the possibility that Irina's being a protective mother is still out there. Still, she'd much rather be on the beach, and so do the kids.

As for Irina herself, she's angry that Sloane ordered Mitch to use force, but is relieved that Mitch didn't completely go batshit and kill Julieta, Emilio, and Maria. She knows Mitch has been toeing the line between sanity and lunacy since arriving from Hell. She still thinks she can keep him under wraps, though.

But she also knows she still has to be careful with how she handles Julieta, Maria, and Emilio. Any more deaths, and...she doesn't even want to think about the consequences of that. But she still thinks she can salvage what she wants to accomplish with this.

She turns to Mitch as she comes up to a stop sign and gives him a stare. He just keeps his gaze on the road, looking for anyone that might be following or seeing them.

But what Mitch doesn't know that Irina's looking at him like he's a dead man walking.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	14. Ch 13: Bad Apples

**BAD APPLES**

* * *

><p>"<em>The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." -<em>Ernest Hemingway

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vecchiano, Italy (Earth, circa 1486)<strong>_

19 year old Laurent L'Andre and 20 year old Alec Derevko walk out of Laurent's lavish bedroom at the villa and follow 30-something Milo Rambaldi down the hallway, as he instructed them to do.

They're going to see yet another one of Rambaldi's surprises. So far, they've learned that Rambaldi, through the power vivid dreams and a steel trap for a brain, has invented mechanical gate systems, air conditioning, refrigeration, and hydro electricity. All discoveries that are well ahead of their time.

And yet, Rambaldi says he can top all those. Laurent and Alec can only wonder as they head to find out just what that wonderful thing is.

Rambaldi walks up to the double doors that lead into his workshop. But before he opens the door, he turns back to Laurent and says "I need you to do something for me." Laurent clasps his hands together at his waist and calmly asks "How can I be of service?"

Amused by Laurent's strict manners, Rambaldi chuckles and says "Relax, this is not a big task. I just need you to fetch an apple from the kitchen. In fact, grab one for yourself and Alec too, I'm sure you're hungry from the trip here."

An innocuous request. And Laurent can't deny that he could use some food right about now. He turns to face the stairwell leading downstairs and asks "Where can I find your kitchen?" Rambaldi, who now is showing signs of containing a laugh, replies "Down the stairs and at the end the hallway to the right. I have a basket set up on the counter."

Laurent gives him a curious look for a moment. Rambaldi almost looks giddy all of the sudden. Perhaps he's just eager to show off his great invention or maybe he has something up his sleeve. Or perhaps he's just plain weird.

Laurent just gives Rambaldi a cordial headnod and walks down the stairs. Meanwhile, Alec follows Rambaldi into the workshop, eager to see what Rambaldi has created.

Laurent makes it down to the first floor and heads right. He passes more rooms, along with more fine furniture, vases, and paintings. Fans of painting will recognize the Donatello and two Benozzo Gozzoli paintings as Laurent walks by them, along with other works from less recognizable painters.

Laurent reaches the end of the hallway and pushes the right door on the set of double doors open, walking into a very large kitchen. This isn't like anything you'd find in a normal home. Numerous cutting and preparing tables, brick ovens, and other professional kitchen features are in the kitchen.

Also in the kitchen are a couple cooks and servants, maybe a dozen, and all of whom are giving Laurent curious looks. Rambaldi hasn't introduced him to these men yet, and they're all suspicious about his presence.

A familiar husky servant enters behind him. It's Franchesco, the one that alerted Rambaldi that his and Alec's rooms were ready. He bellows "Tutti, questo è Laurent L'Andre, uno dei due sicari da Milo Rambaldi per aiutarlo nella sua ricerca e la sicurezza! E 'uno 'Dei Promessa'!" ("Everyone, this is Laurent L'Andre, one of the two assassins hired by Milo Rambaldi to assist him in his research and security! He's one of 'The Promised'".)

Everyone suddenly bows out of reverence. But instead of being flattered, Laurent closes his eyes and lets out a somewhat irritated sigh. He's getting quite tired of the rituals in this place already. He's nothing special, Alec is nothing special. And yet, they're being treated like kings and they've done nothing to deserve it...at least not yet anyway. Laurent is getting very annoyed very quickly.

And what's this about being one of 'The Promised'? Rambaldi said he saw both him and Alec in one of his dreams at the Il Credo Divino compound...just what does Rambaldi have in store for them?

An impatient Laurent says "Sarebbe uno di voi smettere di chinando la testa maledetti e ditemi dove posso trovare le mele?" ("Would one of you stop bowing your damn heads and tell me where I can find the apples?") One of the cooks raises his head. "Vi abbiamo offeso, Promesso Uno?" ("Have we offended you, Promised One?")

Laurent storms around the center table and gets in the cook's face. He's had enough of this. In as sinister of a voice as he can muster, he says "Mele. Ora." ("Apples. Now.") The cook steps to the right and holds his hand out left...to the basket of apples behind him. Laurent should have seen them when he walked in the kitchen. Now instead of feeling irritated, Laurent just feels stupid.

He sighs and tells the cook in a much nicer voice "Grazie." ("Thank you.") Laurent then grabs three of the fresh red apples and walks out of the kitchen, with the rest of the staff still bowing out of reverence.

Part of Laurent's sudden bad mood might have something to do with the fact that he's had a long ride, preceded by little sleep over nerves over this assignment. And yeah, he's hungry too. For centuries, hunger has often been accompanied by crankiness in people. This is no exception, Laurent thinks.

With apples in both hands, he heads back up the steps, going two steps at a time. The sooner he gets to the workshop, the sooner he can eat.

He hits the top of the steps and heads left, past his room, Alec's room, and the room of his designated servant Remo. The door to the workshop is closed, so Laurent cradles the apples in his right arm and opens the right side door with his left.

Laurent takes two steps into the room...

_POP! POP! POP! _

Those sounds were the apples exploding in his arms like they were bombs. Apple chunks go flying everywhere! But mostly, the chunks land on Laurent, who looks shocked at what just happened.

The normally stoic Alec Derevko busts out laughing at his friend's plight. The sight of Laurent standing there like a statue, with apple chunks all over his white robe, is about the funniest thing Alec has seen in some time.

Laurent just stares blankly at Alec's laughing, then turns left and looks at Rambaldi, who's standing in front of his desk with an amused look of his own. He too has some apple chunks on him from the explosions, but he doesn't seem to mind.

Finally, Laurent looks down at his apple-bombed robe. He holds out his hands and examines the damage for himself. Finally, he asks "Milo...what did you do to me?" Rambaldi asks back "What do you think happened?"

Laurent quickly fires back "Trick apples? Was your cook in on the prank?" Rambaldi chuckles and says "Absolutely not, although I'm sure he's aware of what caused those apples to explode in your arms. Let me show you."

Rambaldi steps aside, and Laurent sees it for himself. The orangish-red ball, hovering and spinning hook-shaped armature on the desk, is about the size of a baseball and apparently spinning on its own. At the end of the armature is a small copper wire being fed from the wall.

Laurent has just seen the Mueller Device for the first time.

Suddenly, the apple chunks have become irrelevant. Laurent creeps towards the Mueller Device, almost hypnotized by it. Alec looks at Laurent and recollects how he felt when he saw the Mueller Device for the first time not a couple minutes ago. He had about the same reaction.

Laurent doesn't say anything for a good minute, just staring at the spinning ball in complete and total bewilderment, astonishment, and wonder.

Finally, Alec snaps his fingers in front of Laurent's face, partly as a joke, but partly because Alec's worried that his friend was really hypnotized. Rambaldi had to do the same thing to him.

Laurent jumps back and shakes his head a few times. He then blinks his dry eyes a few times, which hadn't blinked in about a minute. Then, he turns to Rambaldi, who's looking at Laurent with intrigue over his reaction to the Mueller Device. He asks him "That...what is that?"

Rambaldi eyes his creation and says "It's amazing the kind of reaction this device gets. When I showed the Grand Council of Assassins this very device, and when it caused Bruno De Luca's apple to explode as he was about to take a bite, they were just as stunned as you were. They agreed to allocate your services to me not long after that. I call this device 'Exploding Apple'."

So THAT'S how Rambaldi convinced the stoic sage council of assassins that he needed Alec and him as a pair. This mind-boggling device was more than proof that Rambaldi's credentials as a prophet were legit. It's mind-boggling not only in operation, but appearance.

Now another question comes to Laurent's mind. "How does a spinning ball cause apples to explode?" Rambaldi casually leans back on his desk and says "Inside that spinning ball you're looking at are special chemicals that I have developed that change the properties inside an object, an animal, or even a human. I have not gotten that far yet with human studies, so I can't speak to its effectiveness there. But above all else, this is my favorite invention because of the potential impact it has. I have a few other prototypes, but I like to bring Exploding Apple with me when I need to convince someone that I'm not just another liar that claims to be a prophet. Exploding apples can be quite convincing...and quite humorous." Alec laughs a little at that, which forces Laurent to give him an irritated look.

Laurent looks back at the spinning ball and marvels at it again. "This might be the just the most astonishing thing I've ever seen." Rambaldi cracks a smirk and looks at the ball again. "And yet, this one's only designed to make the white of an apple explosive and the juices the incendiary tool needed to make it explode. The people that other devices like this will affect will think my device is quite astonishing too. We're advancing so fast as a society, but even this...over five hundred years later, will be the most amazing thing that people in even that age will see. But what will be more amazing is what it will be capable of."

Laurent turns a curious eye to Rambaldi. "What are your plans for this device?" Rambaldi thinks for a bit, then puts his hand on Laurent's shoulder. "I'll tell you everything once you have full stomachs. My cooks are getting dinner ready for us. I wasn't going to just let you eat an apple for dinner. You need a real meal. Please, relax for a while, let Remo know if you need anything to drink, and just get comfortable with your new home. Tonight, over drinks, I'll tell you what you want to know. In the meantime, I have to find a servant that can clean up the remains of those apples."

Rambaldi pulls the copper wire out of the device, then quickly grabs a jar with a funnel on top and places it partially under the ball. The ball stops spinning, then explodes in a watery mess, which mostly is collected in the jar. Rambaldi then finds a cap, screws it on top of the jar, and sets the jar next to a couple others that are filled with water.

Then, without saying anything else, he just strolls out of the workshop.

Laurent looks worried now. Alec notices. "You look troubled, Laurent. Did the apples really rattle you that much?" Laurent just glares at the non-functioning Mueller Device, which apparently earned the 'Mueller' part of its name later. "Rambaldi says this thing can eventually affect humans. This particular device exploded an apple. Does he have a device in the works that explodes humans, I wonder?"

Alec snickers a bit. "That doesn't sound like 'suppressing oppression and promoting progress' to me. The council would never have approved..." Laurent turns to Alec quickly. "The council was just as stunned as we were by this thing. And say Milo has nothing but good things planned with this thing. What's to stop another man from altering it for evil later on?" Alec sarcastically says "Well, lacking Rambaldi's intelligence and ability to remember dreams is a pretty significant barrier to me. This will have to be remade later on by men less capable than Rambaldi. Pardon me for having doubts about that."

Laurent just stares at the device, still unsure of what to make of it. Alec pats Laurent on the back and says "Come on, let's unpack our things...and get you a change of clothes." Laurent looks down at his apple-chunked robe and sighs.

He had completely forgot about the apples exploding on him. Only an amazing device like this could make him forget something like apple bombs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, CA (Elysium)<strong>_

Just like the last chapter, all the participants at the Kitchen 24 powwow are still there. Rambaldi, Nadia Falk, and Jack Bristow remain in the corner booth, the assassins remain in their positions, and Tom Falk is still at the bar, drinking coffee and chowing on a danish.

Jack is not a very happy camper. "So let me get this straight, Milo. You went behind our backs and sent that nurse to draw our blood...just for record keeping?" Rambaldi takes a sip of water, then says "That pretty much sums it up, yes. I had no ulterior motives."

Nadia tries to be conciliatory. "Jack, I know it's something that would never happen on Earth, but they're very particular about how things work in Elysium. Things like health, disease..." Jack grovels "I don't see why they had to be secretive about this if there were no other motives." He then glares at Rambaldi. "If you wanted to run a paternity test, why weren't you up front about it?"

Rambaldi leans forward. "I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but there's certain...delicacies we take with recent arrivals to Elysium. It's not our intention to overwhelm..." Jack leans closer to Rambaldi's face. "You don't want to overwhelm people? Then explain what happened to Nadia a few days ago at the hands of Cesar Martinez, please."

Laurent L'Andre this time comes to Rambaldi's defense. "First, the question on whether you are Nadia's father arose before we learned of The Nine. Our arrival logs are never wrong, and your reason for arrival was listed as 'family'. We need to clear up such discrepancies the moment they're spotted. Second, such an invasion like what we're seeing from The Nine is rare and unprecedented. Atrocities like what happened to Nadia are not supposed to happen here, especially from pigs like Cesar. Quite frankly, we're more disturbed at the lack of security that appears to exist in Hell nowadays. But it has been a long time since we even had contact with that realm, not since the takeover that resulted in the creation of the first Elysian Council of Aristotle, Paris, and Marcus Aurelius."

A cell phone rings at the bar. It's Tom's phone, and he's quick to answer. "Hey Eddie, what's up?"

Back at the table, a disgusted Jack just shakes his head. "What other secretive things to you people do behind our backs? You were all quiet about The Nine until Nadia nearly got raped, what else are you doing for our so-called protection?" No one answers that question. Laurent and Alec Derevko both glance at Rambaldi, who just pretends he didn't hear that question and takes another sip of water.

"Wait, slow down Eddie! What's wrong?"

Everyone's attention now turns to Tom Falk, who has just gotten up out of his stool and now looks extremely concerned as he paces slowly towards them. Nadia stands up and asks "Tom, what is it? What happened?" Tom doesn't pay her attention.

Instead, he hears something on the phone that completely punches him in the gut.

He starts hyperventilating so much that he nearly loses his balance before finding it again on the back of a booth. The phone slips out of his hand, he closes his eyes, breaks into a cold sweat, and fear overtakes him.

Nadia runs over to him. Everyone else also gets up and walks in his general direction.

By the time Nadia gets to Tom, he's just muttering "My poor baby...what have they done?", all the while his lips quiver and tears start to form in his eyes. An extremely concerned Nadia asks "Who's 'they'? What happened, Tom?"

A trembling Tom looks up to Nadia and says "They took Maria! They took Emilio! They took Julieta! They shot and killed Charlie and Jerome! They..." And the tears overtake Tom at this point. It takes all of two seconds after Tom stops for Nadia to scream "OH MY GOD!" and for her to break down into tears as well.

Her daughter, the child she carried in her womb for five months before she died, is now a hostage. And her best friend, the one that she saved from a rapist in Argentina before running away from the orphanage in her teens, is a hostage as well. Poor Emilio, an innocent orphan boy who just wanted a day on a beach with his best friend, is even caught in the middle of this. And to top it all off, two of Tom's friends lost their lives...again. The horror is almost unfathomable to think about.

Jack, looking very much concerned himself, asks "Who took them, Tom?" Tom looks up at Jack and says "Mitch Hayes, Arvin Sloane, and Irina Derevko."

The words "Irina Derevko" force Alec to turn and get in Rambaldi's face. "What do you have to say about that pathetic woman now?" Rambaldi continues to just stare down at the floor, trying to figure out what to make of this, and not acknowledging Alec's comment.

Nadia looks up at Jack and stares at him, looking for answers as to why Irina would do this. This doesn't seem like her. Jack, perhaps sensing what's going through Nadia's mind, says "I...don't know what to say." Even Jack acknowledges that this came out of left field for him, too. An extremely distraught Tom says "I have to get back..."

Tom teleports home, and Nadia, perhaps thinking the same thing, follows him. Jack, Laurent, Alec, Rambaldi, and the other assassins all follow their lead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom reappears in his house, followed closely by Nadia and everyone else at Kitchen 24.

Eddie Falk immediately looks up from Mitch's letter in the kitchen and notices everyone has gathered. He holds up the letter and says "This is what that piece of shit wrote!" Tom and Nadia immediately run into the kitchen, followed by everyone else.

Tom grabs the letter from Eddie. He starts to read it, along with Nadia.

_Tom,_

_Do you remember the first thing Eduardo Munoz told you when you started in the Anti-Cartel ? "Don't let them break your mind or your spirit. Those things are yours, and no one can break them unless you let them."_

_I'm here to give a giant middle finger to that line of thinking. Because right now, I'm guessing both your mind and spirit are pretty broken now. Your precious little angels, the women you DIED for, are now gone. Your perfect little world is destroyed once again. Oh, Maria and Nadia are still alive, but how long they stay alive depends on me and you._

_I want to give you another quote that I learned to like. It's from Che Guevara. Yes, I believe in irony since he's Argentine and so is your bitch wife...in a way. But I digress. Che once said "The revolution is not an apple that falls when it's ripe. You have to make it fall."_

_I'm making that apple fall right here and now. This is a revolt, an uprising, a revolution...call it what you want! But above all else, this is retribution for what you've done to us. Julian Sark and Kelly Peyton, two people whose lives you completely wrecked, are currently tracking down something that will be the bane of existence as we know it in this little utopia of yours._

_Like you said so many times: "Never underestimate the temper of a Latino gangbanger." And we found a bunch of them that hate your rotten guts. Now, we're having a little trouble locating them after Alec Derevko slayed their leader, Francisco Alvarado, but I have faith in my comrades. _

_I thought we were a little revolution of our own in the Anti-Cartel: a marauding force against cartels, but yet, we all served a higher power: The U.S. Government. Yeah yeah, we did benefit from skimming from our drug and weapon raids, so the CIA weren't the only ones to enjoy the spoils. I knew you and Mike and others were skimming and I couldn't have cared less because I was stealing myself. No wonder you looked up to me so much: we both think alike in a lot of ways. And we can both be brutal...although it took me longer to learn how to be a heartless wretch than you._

_And yet, despite what I did, your naïve ass pulled me away from cubicle hell and gave me a job as your right hand man in Storm Crew! Oh, your loyalty knows no bounds! But so does your naivety._

_You seriously thought two of our former colleagues guarding your home would be enough to stop us? Hell, they couldn't stop me! I was so happy when Sloane told me to use deadly force today...Irina Derevko wanted to us to be nice abductors for some stupid reason._

_So I hope you're sitting in your house, all alone, and your holding the remaining pieces of your mind and spirit in your hands along with this letter._

_You won't find us, so don't even try. We know how to contact you with further instructions. Stay tuned._

_Your "mentor",_

_Mitch_

Tom flips the paper over and reads the back.

_P.S. Well, I guess that wasn't Nadia I saw after all. So I'm guessing her heart is broke now, too. My boss will be happy to hear that. We have the orphan mother along with the boy, too. Juliete or whatever her name is knows that the kids are dead if she teleports to safety. _

_The message remains the same. Don't call us, we'll call you._

Tom and Nadia both knew something was amiss when Mitch mentioned he took Nadia as well. But the P.S on the back and the different ink that it was written in tells them that Mitch wrote this before he actually completed his task and had to pull a little mea culpa with what he wrote in the back.

Tom sets the letter back on the table, then gives it a thousand yard stare. Nadia also looks lost in thought.

"Can I have a look?"

Both Tom and Nadia jump a bit, their thought processes over Julieta, Maria, Emilio, and the once-again-deceased Charlie and Jerome broken by Laurent L'Andre's calm request.

Tom hands Laurent the letter. Alec and Rambaldi look at it together with him.

Jack, seeing as there's no more hovering room, asks "What did the letter say?" Tom thinks a bit, and then says "Mitch wants to break my heart as well as Nadia's. He's a vengeful son of a bitch and was happy to do what he did. He says Sloane gave him the orders to go ahead..." Nadia cuts him off with a point that intrigued her. "He says that Sloane authorized him to use deadly force on Charlie and Jerome, and that Irina didn't want to go that route." A smirking Alec, still reading the letter, says "Sounds like she got overruled."

The smirk rubs Tom the wrong way. "MY CHILD JUST GOT ABDUCTED! THIS IS NOTHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT, YOU PRICK!" Alec looks up from the letter and gives Tom a bloodthirsty sneer. Eddie, Nadia, Rambaldi, and Laurent all position themselves between the two.

And much to everyone's surprise, it's Laurent that defends Tom. "Alec, he is right. There is nothing to smile about when it comes to this situation. Two lives were lost today and three more hang in the balance. This is not the time for crass statements." Alec hangs his head, smacks his lips, and guiltily nods. "Please, accept my apologies Tom." Tom just flatly says "Fine, whatever. Accepted."

Everyone relaxes a bit. Jack turns to Alec and asks "What exactly is your issue with Irina Derevko? She did nothing to you personally." Alec coldly replies "Yes she has. She has disgraced me and my name. I was her seedbearer, and her failures as a human are also mine. She's a treacherous dog who only serves herself." Rambaldi inquires "And yet...Mitch says that Irina wanted to address this delicately and didn't want to take any lives. Why would she do that?" Alec snaps back "To deceive us into thinking that she gives a damn about others." Jack quickly replies "She's always been funny when it comes to family. Remember, Maria is her granddaughter, and I'm sure she knows this."

Jack raises a point even Alec can't dispute. He, and everyone else in the room, knows that there is probably a 99.9% chance that Irina knows Maria is her granddaughter. She was always careful around Sydney (except for her fit of Horizon madness at the end of her life), she treated Nadia with nothing but love in their brief encounters when they were alive, and even took precautions to make sure Sydney's daughter Isabelle wasn't hurt in the womb when Sydney was held captive.

Tom then points out "She's been in Hell for over five years. What does she have to lose by cashing in on her family friendly reputation and betraying us?" Laurent then points out "Remember, it was Sloane that gave the orders to move ahead...it's possible that this abduction may have been his idea to begin with." Alec then replies "And she went ahead with it, which proves nothing about her innocence!"

Alec then turns and gives Nadia a curious look. She's the only one besides Eddie that hasn't piped up about the subect of Irina Derevko. She did somewhat defend Irina at the diner, but she's been mum since leaving. He asks her "Nadia, what do you think about this?" Nadia, who actually wandered over to the fridge in deep thought and concern over her daughter, looks up at Alec and asks "Why are you asking me?" Alec replies "Because you're a Derevko like me, and you are Irina's daughter. I'm curious what my descendent thinks about what Irina is doing."

Nadia thinks about that for a bit, but she's not in the right mind to decipher what's going through Irina's mind. She quickly shakes her head and says "I can't think about that right now. I just want to go find my daughter!" Jack quickly volunteers "I'll help you." Relief washes over Nadia's face at Jack's willingness to help. After all, Maria is Jacks' granddaughter, too.

Laurent then turns to the half-dozen other assassins that are still in the living room. There were a couple more, but two went outside to guard. He then turns back to Nadia and says "We can have two assassins accompany you if you like."

Suddenly, a giant light bulb goes off in Nadia's head. Il Credo Divino...Tom turned their assistance down after what went down with Cesar Martinez! Could they have prevented this?

Nadia forms a look of shock as she suddenly remembers that detail. She turns her gaze at Tom and suddenly, the sight of his face forces the fire to bellow up in her. She takes a couple slow, angry steps towards him, causing him to back up until his back hits the breakfast bar, concerned about the death stare he's getting from Nadia.

Nadia stops, then turns to Alec. "Ok, let me ask your opinion on this: say my husband decided to not be vindictive and accept Laurent's offer of protection when Cesar attacked me..." Tom holds up his hand and says "Nadia, I wasn't..." Nadia quickly turns to Tom and screams "SHUT UP!" Tom does just that and now is almost scared of his wife, realizing that she's probably really pissed at him now.

Nadia continues. "...say he accepted your offer of protection, would what happened today have happened?" Alec mulls that over for a bit, then flatly replies "No." Nadia's eyes bug out. "No? Could you please unpack that a little?" Laurent takes over for Alec, being the more conscientious speaker of the two. "I cannot speak definitively, but the operation that was conducted today may not have happened as it did. We would have had six assassins patrolling this house at any given time, no more, no less. We would have had orders to kill upon sight. Mitch having a gun might have helped his cause, but we would still have had the tactical, experience, and numbers advantage. However, with our presence here in plain sight, they might have just ambushed us with Francisco Alvarado's army, but I believe if they truly did control that army, they would have struck by now."

This could have been averted. That's the bottom line for Nadia right now. She closes her eyes, and tears squeeze out of them as she shakes out of anger. Tom notices and calmly says "Nadia, I thought I..." Nadia cuts him off with furious anger. "God damn you and your thoughts! You KNOW that Il Credo Divino would have protected us better than Storm Crew! They have the numbers to keep us safe! And they kill people for a living! That's what they do! That's ALL they do!" Laurent, a little offended at that last part, says "Hey, that's not..."

Nadia continues her wonton attack anyway. "This would not have happened if you hadn't denied Laurent's offer, Tom! Because you had to get all macho and not realize that Laurent ended up saving my damn life! Our baby girl, my best friend, and a poor little orphan boy is missing BECAUSE OF YOU GOD DAMMIT!" Nadia takes a swing at Tom, which he's able to evade just barely before her fist connects with his left jaw. She goes to take another swing, but is held back by Jack and Laurent.

She tries to fight out of their grasp at first, but after a couple seconds, she just stops and breaks down into a hopeless sob, muttering "You bastard..." at Tom in between sobs. Jack escorts Nadia out of the kitchen and down to the bedroom so she can cool off.

For Nadia, this has been brewing ever since Cesar's assault on her. Not the hostility at Tom, but the anger and frustration that had been simmering under the surface over the assault, the lies about Elysium she was just made privy to, and most of all, the truth about her father being Jack and not Sloane. And now this...just when she thought things couldn't get any worse. Everything has hit her at once and she can't keep it bottled up inside anymore.

Meanwhile, Tom's standing like a statue in the middle of the kitchen, staring down at the floor and reflecting on what just went down. His wife just took a swing at him! In the 5-plus years they've been together, Nadia's never raised a hand to him. She's never been that mad at him, and vice versa. Sure, they quibble like any married couple, but this kind of hostility has never shown its face before. For Nadia to try to knock his block off...Tom realizes he really has messed up.

Eddie walks up to him and asks "Are you alright?" Eddie goes to put a hand on Tom's shoulder, but the mere touch of Eddie's hand forces Tom to fall backward into the end of the breakfast bar with a loud thud, near where Mitch laid his note down, and just sink hopelessly to the ground with his back sliding down the bar.

He sits with his knees up on the ground, lays his arms across his knees, and buries his head in his arms. With his voice muffled, he tearfully says "She's right. She's absolutely right. I put Maria in jeopardy because I'm a total asshole. I pushed Laurent away and look what it got me...look what it got Maria." Eddie tries to find some words of comfort for his brother, but he's not the best at these things, so the words don't come to him. Instead, he turns to Laurent and says "You did dangle Nadia's well-being out there. I'd find it hard to trust you, too."

As a look of dismay forms on Laurent's face, Rambaldi tries to inject some reason here. "Laurent's actions with Cesar did come with some risk, but it's a risk that I trusted him to take. I have trusted him with my security as well as the security of Elysium for over five centuries. When he broached the idea of shadowing you and taking risks to glean more information about Sloane's plot, I knew it would be risky. But Laurent has yet to fail me." Tom looks up at Rambaldi and says "But he let Cesar get his filthy hands on my wife!" Alec sides with Tom on this one. "I would not have let Cesar get as far as he did. But then, we'd have less information on this plan of theirs as well."

Laurent walks over to Tom and squats down in front of him. Instead of the icy glare that he gave Tom at the diner not a half hour ago, Laurent looks humbled instead. "Tom, I formally apologize for delaying my assassination of Cesar Martinez. At the time, I was willing to discard some ethics for information, but upon retrospect, it was foolish. What I did goes against what I was trained to do as an assassin. I was a desperate man, and because of that I lost your trust. I don't apologize often for what I have done in life, but I feel a little responsible for what happened today because I betrayed your trust. This could have prevented had I been here, and my actions disqualified me from protecting your family. So please, accept my apologies."

Tom studies Laurent's face for a bit. The apology did come across as sincere. And perhaps Laurent's intentions were in the right place that day. He knows Laurent well enough to know that he shares Tom's devotion to family, and he wouldn't seek to hurt Nadia. Besides, it was Laurent that delivered a newborn-age Maria to Tom and Nadia shortly after Tom died from The Tonic. He does owe him a lot of gratitude for that as well as Laurent's tireless hunting of Maria's fetus. He could use his help again to find and protect Maria once again.

But still, the fact remains that Maria is gone by his decision. Still depressed over that, he says "I accept your apology...only if you accept my apology for my actions that day. If it weren't for you, me and Nadia wouldn't have Maria in our lives. I won't ever forget what you did to find her. So do we have a truce?" Tom extends his hand for a handshake.

Laurent gives Tom a serious headnod, accepting the apology and offer of truce, and returns the handshake...and pulls Tom up to his feet, surprising him a bit, if only for a moment. Tom forgot how great of shape Laurent is physically.

With hands still clinched, Tom asks "The offer of protection...is that still on the table?" Laurent bows his head toward Tom. "Il Credo Divino is at your service." Tom nods and says "Alright...I need security at this house for sure. Give Nadia and Jack an escort today. I have to go talk to Mom about what's going on..."

Eddie asks "Should Mom have security?" Tom shakes his head quickly. "No, I have a feeling she's going to be spending a lot more time at the orphanage with Julieta missing...a couple assassins there would be nice. Besides that, I highly doubt she's a serious target. If she felt like she was in danger, she would have told us."

Oh if they only knew Irina paid Mary Falk a visit a couple days ago.

Continuing, Tom says "And if we sent guards to her parent's house against her will, we wouldn't hear the end of it." Eddie lets out a quick chuckle. Mary Falk does have a temper, especially when others try to tell her what's best for her.

Laurent nods and says "All of what you requested, Tom, will be done. The assassins here will stay here until relieved. There will be 24/7 protection here and at the orphanage. We'll need a list of accepted visitors at both..."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _"MISTER TOM! MISSES NADIA!"

The knocking and the screaming is coming from the front door. Tom quickly runs to the door, but an assassin opens it for him. An elderly Mexican woman is standing at the front door, frantic over something.

Behind her, the two assassins stationed outside have unsheathed their hidden blades, but stand waiting for orders from Laurent.

As Tom reaches the front door, Nadia re-emerges from the bedroom with Jack. She still looks like an emotional wreck. Laurent reaches the front door too and, upon seeing the assassins ready to pounce on this frantic woman, casually lowers his right hand, ordering the assassins to stand down.

The woman, not paying any of that any notice, says "I saw what happened! I saw them take Julieta and the kids!" Tom calmly says "Rosita, calm down. Please, tell me what happened."

Rosita is Tom and Nadia's neighbor to the right. She, along with the Falks, are among the only residents in this neighborhood. 90% of homes in this neighborhood are vacant because their Earth tenants haven't arrived in Elysium yet.

Rosita takes a deep breath and says "A man walked them out at gunpoint. They looked so frightened!" Nadia asks "Where did they go?"

Rosita turns and points. "They all got in a white minivan and went that way!" She's pointing to the left, towards the neighborhood entrance. Tom asks "Can you describe the van?" Rosita replies "It looked like it was late 90's...I got a partial plate number!" Laurent's eyebrows shoot up. "Can you tell us the plate number?" Rosita replies "D-Z-9. Those were the first three numbers, that's all I got. Oh, and there was a broken taillight...the left one!"

Nadia turns to Jack and says "Come on, we have to go!" Jack nods and follows Nadia out. Tom says "Nadia?" Nadia stops at the door and turns to Tom, giving him a somewhat perturbed look and saying nothing. Tom hopefully says "Good luck. I'll let my mom know what's going on." Nadia just keeps her icy glare at him and says nothing. After a few seconds, she heads to the garage with Jack.

As Tom realizes that Nadia's still angry with him, Laurent turns to the two assassins outside and says "Join them. When you're done, have them take you to the orphanage. You will handle security there until relief comes." The assassins cordially bow to Laurent, then jog to the garage and leave with Jack and Nadia. Rosita, meanwhile, says "If there's anything I can do..." Laurent kindly says "You've already helped plenty, my lady. You may return home. We are grateful for your assistance." Rosita solemnly nods and returns home.

Eddie then remembers something. "Hey, where's your cell phone?" Tom paws at his pockets, then rolls his eyes. "Dammit, I dropped it at the diner." Eddie then says "I only ask because you should tell Coop and the rest of Storm Crew what happened so they don't come here in relief of Charlie and Jerome."

Tom closes his eyes and a look of fear forms on his face. He sent six Storm Crew members to Elysium when he tripped over a wire in Torino, thanks mostly to Mitch's deceit. And now, he's got to break the news that two members have been erased from a peaceful afterlife because he put them in harms way.

Eddie pats Tom in the back and says "Come on, have them meet us at the orphanage. It'll be easier to tell them in person." Tom just nods, then teleports with Eddie to fetch the cell phone and break the news to their mother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>? (Elysium)<strong>_

A still frightened Julieta Romero, Maria Falk, and Emilio Ortega follow Mitch Hayes down the hallway, with Irina Derevko and her stolen and silencer-aided Glock pistol in hand and pointed at their backs.

They're in what obviously was a kitchen in a past life. The walls are all white, with various freezers, cooking areas, and offices being passed by the frightened trio. Perhaps this is a restaurant, but that's not 100% clear.

Suddenly, Mitch stops and turns to Julieta. "You, in there." He holds his arm out to the right, towards an office room. Julieta looks in and sees a cot set up, along with the room to a private bathroom in the back. Everything in there looks non-descript. But still, Julieta shakes her head. "I want to stay with the kids."

Mitch forms a sarcastic look on his face. "And I want to make love to Salma Hayek! But I don't really have a choice there, and you don't have a choice here! Get in!" Julieta goes to protest, but feels the barrel of Irina's gun on the back of her head suddenly.

Julieta remembers the conversation she had with Irina in the van while Mitch ran back in Tom and Nadia's house. Julieta WANTS to think that Irina has their best interests in mind, but she can't really figure out why Irina made the speech she did. Why go through these motions when you want to actually protect the people you're abducting? That part makes no sense to her.

But Irina putting the gun on her, signaling that she better get moving, could be a protective measure. From what she knows of Mitch, Julieta thinks that Mitch is probably missing a screw or two upstairs. So Irina motioning for her to get in her room before getting into a spat with a crazy person might be a protective measure.

Or maybe Irina just wants her to believe that she's protecting them. Maybe she knows the trust issues Julieta had in the past. Or maybe not. It's all so confusing for Julieta.

Maybe Irina wants her thinking herself into circles like this. But why? That requires more thinking in circles, too. But it looks like Julieta will have time to sort out that tangled mess in her mind.

So Julieta does as instructed and goes into the office room. Mitch closes the door and locks it with a key.

Little Maria asks Mitch "Why can't we stay with Julieta?" Before Mitch gets snappy with them, Irina calmly says "Because that's the way it works. Your room is next door." Irina then looks back up at Mitch and motions him to proceed down the hallway. Mitch has a look on his face like he didn't particularly appreciate being cut off, but he grudgingly goes down the hallway anyway.

They only go maybe a couple feet before stopping at the next door down from Julieta's. Mitch motions to the door and says "There's your room." Maria and Emilio look in and see a similar setup to Julieta's room: a non-descript room with no windows, two cots and a bathroom.

Speaking of the bathroom, Irina asks "You two don't need any help in the bathroom, do you?" Maria looks up at Irina with a confused look. "Huh?" Irina replies "I mean, does your mother or father..." Irina turns to Emilio. "...or Julieta need to help you?" Emilio says "Sometimes." Maria nods in agreement.

Irina looks over at Mitch. "When they need to go to the bathroom, have Julieta help. Keep an eye on them." Mitch gives Irina an incredulous look. "So they can latch on to her and teleport to freedom? No way!" Irina shakes her head. "One kid at a time. Julieta won't leave the other behind." Mitch then says "But she'll see their room, she'll be able to teleport to their room when we're not watching."

Irina sighs and thinks for a bit about this quandary. Then, she says "Take each kid to her room. Make sure she never leaves it, and that both kids aren't in the room with her at one time." Mitch quickly says "I'll need a gun." Irina shakes her head quickly. "After what you pulled today, the only gun you'll be holding will be the one you make with your fingers. I wouldn't trust you with a blender." Mitch takes a deep breath to suppress the anger that swells up in him after what Irina just said, but bites his tongue.

Irina looks down at the kids and says "Get in. I'll be in in a little while to discuss dinner." She gives them a bit of a nudge, and they walk into the room obediently. Mitch drops the plastic bag with their Leapfrog game in it inside the door, closes it and locks it with another key.

Mitch then asks Irina "Alright, now what?" Irina points to a chair between the two rooms and sternly "Sit. That's what."

Mitch raises a curious eyebrow at Irina. "I'm sorry, am I the hostage here or are they?" Irina turns to face Mitch completely and says "Who chose you before we crossed the portal?" Mitch says "You, but..." Irina cuts him off. "Whose orders were you supposed to follow?" Mitch sighs and says "You, but Irina..." Irina holds up a hand. "Shut up! As far as I'm concerned, what you did today was the last time you make any important decisions without my explicit consent."

Irina then turns around to a table behind her and grabs an iPad. She turns it on and hands it to Mitch. On the screen shows the two rooms where Julieta and Maria/Emilio are. The cameras are apparently positioned above the doorways. Julieta is shown examining her surroundings while Emilio and Maria are just sitting next together, unsure what to do.

Irina tells Mitch "Keep an eye on them. If Julieta somehow bounces into their room without informing you, make sure she knows better. BUT DO NOT USE FORCE!" Mitch just truculently shakes his head and says "Whatever."

Irina then asks "Do you know why I didn't want to use force today?" Mitch lets out a laugh and says "This will be good." Irina replies "Because we don't want force used on us when we lure their loved ones in. Il Credo Divino has been out of play since Cesar's rogue actions, but now they may be back. I don't now how deep their numbers are, but if they're even half of what Francisco's army is, we may be screwed."

Mitch curiously asks "Really? It's not like those gangbangers don't know how to fight." Irina shakes her head. "No, they're probably fine in their own right, and their time in Hell has probably made them even more hostile. But these assassins have been trained killers for centuries. And in a realm where guns are in short supply, if it comes down to hand on hand combat with Il Credo Divino involved, we're done for. So you had better hope that you just didn't sign our death warrants today."

Mitch says nothing, staring at the iPad screen while reflecting on what Irina had to say. After a little while, he just nods, seeing the wisdom in trying to not incite a band of killers. Plus, there's still Tom Falk to deal with. However, based on reports he's received from Irina, Tom appears to be a little calmer and peaceful nowadays with his new role in Elysium as a New Arrival Counselor. But still, Mitch finds it hard to believe that Tom has been completely neutralized.

Irina then turns and starts walking towards the door they entered. She pulls out her cell phone from her pocket and opens it up. She scrolls through her contacts until she gets to "Blackbird", the nickname of Mary Falk. She opens up a text messaging window, but doesn't input anything. She thinks about sending Mary a message...and then decides to wait as she reaches the door.

As she puts the phone away, Arvin Sloane arrives. An interesting conversation was sure to follow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia drives the black Cadillac down the beach road, with Jack Bristow in the passenger's seat and two Il Credo Divino assassins in the backseat.

The sun is starting to set, meaning visibility will soon be hampered. It's been a long few hours for the four, who have been searching pretty much every nook and cranny of this small Mexican beach town. Being a small beach town means that it doesn't take terribly long to explore. There isn't another town for a few dozen miles any way you go, and even still, San Felipe is the biggest town in the region.

But nothing turned up in the downtown area, and now Nadia's driving on the northern outskirts of town, a bit further up the coast from her neighborhood. They're now looking in the opposite direction that Rosita, their frantic neighbor, said that Irina went.

Nadia's just about lost hope that her daughter, her best friend, and the poor orphan boy caught in the middle of all this are still in the area.

But she would be wrong to lose hope, because suddenly, an assassin yells out "Nadia! Back up! I think I saw something!"

Nadia slams on the brakes in the middle of the road and throws the car into reverse. She goes back about a hundred feet until she sees what the assassin sees on the right side, somewhat obscured by tall grass and shrubs that help separate the road from the beach and sitting parked between two dunes that help barricade the ocean from the road.

It's the white van, with the left taillight broken and rear license plate numbers starting at D-Z-9.

Nadia pulls the car off the road and quickly hops out, with Jack and the assassins in tow.

Before they can go any further, the assassin that spotted the car says "Wait here! It could be a trap!" Nadia and Jack hover near the passenger's side door while the two assassins mill around the van area, hidden blades brandished and ready to strike should an ambush be waiting.

But there would be nothing there besides the van, sand, and tall grass. After about a minute, one of the assassins waves them over to the van. Nadia and Jack jog over and start to examine the van.

They open the side door and look inside. Nothing jumps out at them except for the fact that the seat that Julieta sat in is still buckled in. But they don't know that it was Julieta that was sitting there.

Jack examines the front seats and finds nothing of note. The assassins keep watch outside.

But Nadia goes to the backseat, where Emilio and Maria were seated, and discovers something that makes her very distressed.

A pink butterfly hair clip, the one that Maria was wearing on the back of her head, is lying on the seat.

Nadia picks up the hairclip and examines it. There's a long piece of black hair caught in the spring. That just confirms to Nadia that her 5-year old daughter was sitting right here.

She closes her right fist around the barrette and holds it up to her heart. Maria was here. But she's not now. Nadia only has this little piece of her, and this is making her tear up.

She lets out a whimper, which Jack catches on to at the front seat. "You found something?" Nadia turns around all teary-eyed and says "Maria's butterfly barrette. She was sitting back here!"

Jack squeezes between the front and middle seats to sit next to Nadia, who has now started the waterworks fully over her missing daughter. He cautiously puts an arm around her while Nadia hangs her head and sobs.

Jack feels a little unsure about what to do at first. He's holding a sobbing Nadia, a woman who he just found out is HIS daughter. By virtue of Nadia being his daughter, that means Maria is his granddaughter...his own flesh and blood too.

It's starting to sink in for him that he'll do anything to find Maria, Julieta, and Emilio. Were it Sydney in his arms, and Isabelle missing, there'd be no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't stop until they were found.

This is family, and family is everything to Jack.

But in the meantime, Nadia's still distraught. Since the big revelation is still fresh, Jack's a little unsure about how much compassion he should be showing right now. Does he squeeze her tightly, rub her back, and tell her "it's going to be ok"? It's what he'd do with Sydney.

Then he remembers that Nadia has sought a father to cling on to all her life. A father that, in a situation like this, would squeeze her tightly, rub her back, and tell her "it's going to be ok." And her father is him, and he's right here.

So Jack does exactly that. He wraps his other arm around Nadia, squeezes her a bit, gently rubs her back to try to calm her a bit, and calmly says "It's going to be ok. We're going to find her. I'll do everything I can do to find my granddaughter. You have my word."

Nadia looks up at Jack and stops sobbing. What he just did...what he just said...FELT like a father telling her that just now.

Jack looks back at her solemnly, but composed and realizes he was right: Nadia wanted him to say and do what he just did.

Nadia looks back down and hugs Jack, even squeezing him as she buries her the left side of her face in his chest. "Thank you so much..."

She wants to end the sentence with "...Dad." But an emotional moment like this would just be too awkward for that. So she leaves it at that.

Nadia eventually lets go of the hug and wipes some of her tears away. Jack, meanwhile, asks "Are there any buildings nearby that they could have been taken to?" Nadia thinks about her surroundings for a bit, then shakes her head. "No. We're a quarter mile away from anything resembling a building."

Suddenly, it hits Nadia. Maria, Julieta, and Emilio aren't even in San Felipe! The fact that Julieta's still-buckled seat tells them that she may have been still sitting there when they teleported out of there.

But where did they go?

Nadia tells Jack "They're gone! They're not even in town anymore! They teleported out of here and went...who knows where?"

Jack doesn't respond immediately to that. Instead, he tries to think of places they could have gone. There's Arvin Sloane, Irina Derevko, and Mitch Hayes that are confirmed to be a part of this kidnapping scheme. He knows Arvin's places well...at least he thinks he does. But has no idea on Irina or Mitch. But, he does know two people that do.

Mary Falk knew Irina better than anyone in the last year or so of her life, which would provide a more accurate portrayal of where her properties are. And Tom Falk knows Mitch from their time together in the Anti-Cartel.

Jack then suggests "We should go see Tom and Mary. They should be meeting at the orphanage as we speak." Nadia lets out a deep sigh and leans her forehead on her hand that's propped up on her knee. "Tom...this could all have been averted if it weren't for him. I don't think we should..."

Jack cuts her off. "The man made a mistake. I'm sure he realizes it and he's probably crucifying himself over it as we speak. How long are you going to hate him and forsake everything you've been through together over this?" Nadia looks up at Jack and resolutely says "As long as my baby is missing. Maria is everything to me. And if she were to die because of this...I'd have eternity to look forward to without her! Eternity without my child! All because Tom couldn't trust Laurent when he should have. If something happens to Maria, I'll never forgive him. Never."

Jack goes to say something, but Nadia cuts him off. "Why do you think we should go see them, anyway?" Jack replies "I know where Arvin's properties are, Mary knows where Irina's properties are, and Tom knows where Mitch could hide hostages. I know you're angry at him, but we need to do this together."

Nadia despondently nods and says "Ok. Let's go." Nadia then springs up out of the backseat of the van and walks out, followed closely by Jack.

She tells the assassins closest to her "Come on, we're going to the orphanage. We'll drop you off there." Both assassins nod their heads and follow Nadia and Jack to the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>? (Elysium)<strong>_

"Did you get Nadia?"

Of course, that's what Sloane leads off with. Not a "hello" or "what's your status?" No, he has to lead off by asking about the one thing Mitch didn't get.

Irina doesn't break her cool, however. She simply replies "No, we got her best friend instead." Sloane SLAMS the door behind him and irately asks "Her best friend?" Sloane looks over Irina's shoulder at Mitch down the hallway, who has since lowered his iPad and is now looking at Sloane with great interest.

Irina says "She looked a lot like Nadia from behind. Even Mitch agreed." Sloane gets back in Irina's face. "But it's not Nadia, is it? IS IT?" Irina's cool glare has now turned into an irritated one. "Don't talk to me like I'm one of your SD-6 subordinates. We still got their daughter...along with her friend from the orphanage in San Felipe."

Sloane lowers his head and lets out a sigh. "We don't have Nadia, but we do have three people Nadia and Tom care about. Were there any casualties?" Irina snaps "Of course there were, Arvin. That's what you wanted, right?" Sloane looks up quickly at Irina. "I wanted Nadia and Maria by any costs, and if death was the price to pay, then so be it."

Irina tells Sloane "The two Storm Crew guards were shot in the head by Mitch. He did his job and he wasn't detected. He caught the hostages completely unawares. But I didn't want any casualties, Arvin!" Sloane raises an eyebrow and asks "Why not? Did you really think that this mission would have resulted in anything BUT chaos if those two men weren't killed?"

Irina shakes his head. "No, but killing two of Tom's best friends will incite him even more." Sloane just replies "Good." Irina shakes her head again. "No, not good. Il Credo Divino has been out of the picture for a while. I think there was a disagreement between Tom and Laurent L'Andre of some sort. This kind of thing would reunite them."

Sloane asks "Why would there be a disagreement?" Now, Irina has tip-toed around the whole Cesar thing, but she knows it's coming soon. She looks up at the Exit sign above the door, sighs, and then looks down at Sloane and says "Cesar tried to attack Nadia. He was killed, and I overheard an argument between Tom and Laurent on their front lawn where Tom accused Laurent of not taking precautions when it came to Cesar's death."

Sloane snarls "Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought it was both Mitch and Cesar going in!" Irina lies "Because I just heard the argument this morning! Cesar has been missing for days and this confirmed what I suspected. I think he wanted to rape Nadia. After we crossed the portal, it was obvious."

Just about everything in that statement, except her suspicions of Cesar (which she probably embellished a bit) is a complete and total lie. Irina knows what happened to Cesar and when it happened. But she decides to keep her communications with Mary Falk a secret.

The question now is: Does Sloane buy it?

On the surface, it appears so. After mulling things over a little, he just nods and says "Alright. Then what Mitch did today was truly magnificent. I'm going to go talk to him and congratulate him." Irina just nods and says "I have to talk to the hostages and make sure ground rules are covered."

And then, Irina realizes something. "Where is my sister?" Sloane, who was starting to walk past Irina, stops and says "Elena's trying to find Julian Sark and Kelly Peyton. They both haven't reported in for some time. I left her alone to deal with that and told her not to come."

Irina curiously asks "Do you think they're going into business for themselves?" An unsure Sloane replies "I don't know. I wouldn't put it past Sark to align an army for his purposes. Perhaps Kelly too, although she was a far more loyal soldier than Sark ever was. But what is their endgame if that is indeed the case? What would there be to gain? The people in this realm have no need for mercenaries, especially ones as unreliable as Mexican gangsters. But that's Elena's problem now. Let's worry about our own."

Sloane leads the way down he hallway. He walks up to Mitch, still seated on his chair, and pats him on the back. "Good job today. I just learned that you were shorthanded." Mitch replies "Yeah, Cesar would have made things easier if he were sane. Today he might have been a liability."

Sloane and Mitch continue their conversation as Irina teleports into Maria and Emilio's room. Her sudden appearance causes the two kids to jump off their cots and shriek out of surprise.

Irina squats down and asks "Are you two hungry?" Maria just shrugs while Emilio nods his head quickly. Julieta would be the first to tell you about Emilio's big appetite. Irina calmly asks "What would you two like for dinner?" Maria looks at her for a bit, then hides behind Emilio with a bit of a childish groan, afraid to answer because she doesn't trust Irina yet. Emilio doesn't answer, either, but starts sharing Maria's worry.

Irina looks down at the ground and meekly says "Listen, I know you don't like this situation. I know you probably don't like me, either. But there's two men outside that door that have nothing but bad things planned, and I'm trying to protect you from that." Emilio asks "What's going to happen?"

Irina smiles as she looks up and replies "Nothing if I have my way. Except that you'll be home this time tomorrow." Maria reemerges from behind Emilio and whines "I want to go home now! My mommy and daddy always tuck me in to bed and I miss them!"

Irina sighs and says "I'm sorry, Maria. But this is the only way to protect you. One night...one night only...and this will all be over before you know it." Maria thinks for a bit. Irina hasn't come across as very threatening to her at all. In fact, she actually seems kinda...nice.

Maria gulps, then asks "You promise?" Irina gives Maria a calm smile and says "I promise." Emilio asks "You're not going to hurt us or Julieta?" Irina looks over at Emilio with that same calm smile. "I promise that, too."

Emilio gives Irina a faint smile, perhaps starting to feel what Maria is feeling about Irina: that she may be trustworthy. Irina's calm and friendly demeanor is starting to win them over.

Suddenly, Emilio asks "Can I have lasagna?" Maria nods quickly and says "Yeah, I want lasagna too!" Irina smirks at the both of them. "Lasagna, huh? I think I can accommodate that. Would you like some milk to go along with that?" Emilio and Maria both say "Uh-huh!" at the same time.

Irina lets out a chuckle at the cuteness of the kids saying that in unison. Then, she says "Ok. I'll go see what Julieta wants and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Maria then steps forward and asks "Irina?" Irina stands up and asks "What?" Maria looks down at the ground and says "Can you read us a story before we go to bed? Mommy always reads me a story and you sound like Mommy."

Irina can't help but crack a warm smile at the request as well as the comparison to Nadia. She thought for sure the kids would be a problem tonight, but it seems like they're warming up to her already. Perhaps its her natural maternal instinct that is radiating out of her...that very maternal instinct that she couldn't use for most of her life thanks to the KGB. Being a motherly figure makes her feel good. It always did.

Irina nods and says "I'll tell you two a story when you're ready for bed. But I don't need a book to tell it to you. I've got it stored up here." She points to her brain. Emilio and Maria both crack cautious smiles at her.

Finally, Irina disappears to teleport into Julieta's room, causing Julieta to jump up just as she did the kids. "You scared me! Geez, I thought you were going to come in through the door!" Irina sighs and says "Sorry about that. Arvin and Mitch are talking outside the door and I don't want them, especially Arvin, to know what I'm doing."

Julieta asks "What ARE you doing?" Irina replies "The kids want lasagna for dinner. I'm going to get them that and some milk. Would you like anything special for dinner?"

Julieta gives Irina an incredulous stare. In life, she actually was in situations like this a couple of times. Whether it was an unsavory customer holding her hostage or her languishing in Argentine prison for trying to steal from the grocery store, she has experience in this situation.

And never, in any one of those times, did her captors ask if she wanted anything special for dinner.

Julieta thinks for a bit, then, still a bit surprised, says "Lasagna and milk would be fine for me. I just wish I had something to do in this...place. The kids got their Leapfrog after all." Irina folds her arms and asks "Do you want me to grab you a book?"

That causes a lightbulb to go off in Julieta's head. "I've been reading a series called 'The Hunger Games.' I was just starting the second book, 'Catching Fire'. I don't know if..." Irina cuts her off. "Done. But I only ask one thing in return for this book." Julieta lets out a groan. Requests like that usually end in bad news in situations like this. "What do you want?"

But Irina's request catches her completely off guard. "I'd like to sit down with you and learn what Nadia was like as a child."

Julieta lets out a gasp. This confirms what she thought she knew. "You ARE her mother!" Irina gives her a funny look at that comment. "I thought you would have known when I said my name. Does Nadia not talk about me?" Julieta shakes her head. "Not very much. She really didn't have a relationship with you...she talked about Sloane every once in a while, but she never said much about you."

That comment appears to dismay Irina a lot. A sadness takes over Irina's face. She looks down at the ground and says "Maybe you can shed some light on the child I should have raised. I'd appreciate it if you would."

At this point, Julieta can't help but feel a little pity for this woman standing in front of her, scars on part of her face, obscuring her elegant beauty. But perhaps those scars are reflective of some sort of grief that Irina feels over Nadia. Julieta can relate to that, since she's ran into mothers who died at the same time as their children coming to the San Felipe orphanage to claim their young loved ones. They wore similar grief on their faces, too.

With a faint understanding smile, Julieta tells Irina "If you get me all that...I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Nadia has been my best friend all my life, and I would love to tell you how wonderful she is." Irina smiles and looks back up at Julieta. "Thank you. I'll be back with your food and book."

This time, Irina goes out of the room through the front door. When she gets out to the hallway, she notices Sloane is leaving and Mitch is back to being seated. She turns right to follow Sloane down the hallway and asks "Arvin, where are you going?" Sloane stops and turns to face her. "You two have things under control here. You don't need me." Irina lets out an angry gasp and says "This all was your idea! And now you're just...leaving?"

Sloane just glares at her for a couple seconds, turns to look at the door, then back at Irina. "Yes. I'm leaving. I'll be back tomorrow." Irina asks again "Where are you going?" Sloane coldly says "None of your business."

And before Irina can ask anything more, Sloane decides to dispense with the formalities of walking out a door and teleports away.

Irina turns to Mitch, who has a much more relaxed look on his face than before. "Did he tell you where he's going?" Mitch just shrugs. "No." Irina sighs in dismay, then says "Ok, I'm going to get us and the hostages dinner. I'll be back in a while. Keep an eye on them." Mitch just chuckles and says "What else am I going to do?"

Irina teleports away herself, but just to the outside of the building they're in.

We see that the building indeed was a restaurant at some point, maybe a nice formal place like a steakhouse. But that's not very clear because there's no signage on the building, which is located in the midst of a typical modern suburban setting with other stores around. It appears that they're in America somewhere, but it's unclear where since the surroundings aren't particularly noteworthy.

_BEEP BEEP!_

That sound comes from the cell phone that's in her pocket. Irina pulls the phone out and she sees she has a text...

...from "Blackbird". Oh boy.

Irina flips open the phone and reads the text from Mary Falk: "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

Irina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She knew she'd have to cross this bridge at some point. She looks back down at the phone and types _"Relax. The orphan mother and children are safe."_

A couple seconds later, she receives another text from Mary. _"You took them hostage! Damn you, Irina! DAMN YOU!" _Irina thinks for a bit, then says _"You should really be thanking me for doing what I'm doing."_

A few seconds later, Mary texts back _"Oh you arrogant bitch! You take my granddaughter and you have the nerve to tell me you're doing me a favor? You told me you'd leave my family alone! We had a deal!" _Irina quickly texts back _"No, you asked that I not hurt your family. Maria is unharmed, as are the others. I apologize for the two Storm Crew men, it was not my intent to see them harmed. But our deal is still intact, and I will still live up to that deal when the three are returned safely and unharmed. I promise that they will not be harmed. Keep your phone handy, you'll have instructions tomorrow."_

Mary texts back _"Tomorrow? Is that for real or are you just screwing with me?"_ Irina replies _"For real. In fact, when this is over, you'll be thanking me. I'll give Tom and Nadia something that they'll want." _

After a few seconds, Mary texts _"What are you going to give them?" _

Irina looks back at the side door of the restaurant. She tries to visualize Mitch Hayes sitting on his chair, looking at an iPad. She grins wide.

Finally, Irina texts back _"Mitch Hayes."_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	15. Ch 14: Creating Some Distance

**CREATING SOME DISTANCE**

* * *

><p>"<em>Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy." <em>-Aristotle

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Mary Falk steps out into the clear Mexican night. Inside the San Felipe chapter of the San Marcos Orphanage, we see Bill Vaughn helping the infant orphan mother Lucia with clean-up from the kids' dinner. Mary would be in there helping, but she's got other things on her mind.

This was just supposed to be a routine couple of hours of relieving Julieta Romero while she supervised the orphan boy Emilio Ortega and his best friend Maria Falk enjoying the beach. But she realized that this act of charity might be anything but routine when she received a frantic call from her son Tom a couple hours ago.

It took just about every ounce of energy for her to keep her cool in front of the orphans when she got the news of the kidnapping. She wanted to snap and scream at the top of her lungs, and she had another reason to do that besides the fact that her granddaughter's life is in jeopardy.

Irina Derevko betrayed her...or did she?

When she finally got a moment to break away from the kids, she calmly and casually went to Julieta's office/bedroom for some privacy.

That's when she screamed loudly into a pillow. She needed that.

Then, once she was done taking her anger out on an innocent pillow and when she regained her composure, she returned to the kids for a couple hours and acted like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

She filled Bill in on what's going on a half hour ago. Even he was impressed at how composed she was from the time she got Tom's call. But then again, he wasn't all that surprised. He knows Mary as well as anyone, having worked side by side with her for almost a decade before she died while helping him save young Nadia from the Soviets.

After consulting with Bill, she then went back to Julieta's room and, secret from Bill, had the text exchange she had with Irina that closed the last chapter.

As usual, Irina was sparse on details, but she did promise that all of this would be over tomorrow and that Maria, Julieta, and Emilio would be returned safely.

But on top of all that, she was going to give up Mitch Hayes to Tom and Nadia. Was she setting him up to be the scapegoat of this whole thing? Mary knows that Mitch wouldn't be the mastermind of such a thing when the egos of Arvin Sloane and the Derevko sisters involved.

Mary wouldn't put it past Irina to sacrifice one of her subordinates...after all, she fed Julian Sark to Tom Falk not once, but twice in the span of 18 months of their lives. The first time was for a purpose that Mary herself thought of, the second was just to put the cherry on top of the Project Nadia sundae.

So the mere act of making Mitch a scapegoat can't be the entirety of Irina's plan. Mary knows it ain't worth the 5 seconds it took to think it up. She knows that Irina is much more calculated than that. Plus, Irina has had five years to think of this plan in Hell.

Therefore, Mary knows there's something else going on in Irina's complicated head. Sacrificing Mitch isn't her endgame. At most, it's a small piece to a much bigger puzzle.

Mary ends her wandering at the east side of the building, which has a small picnic area. It's designed for potential adoptive parents to have sort of a one-on-one with orphans they have interest in adopting. It's private and set off to the side, and tonight it will be a perfect venue for Mary to have her chat with Tom and Eddie.

There's no way that she can let Julieta's absence get back to the orphans, and this spot is completely out of view of any curious orphan. Eventually, when they ask where she and Emilio went off to. At this point, Mary will probably say Julieta and Emilio went on a vacation. Of course, this will make the kids jealous of Emilio, so she'll have to think of a story to cover for him. She hasn't gotten that far yet.

Behind her, Tom and Eddie appear. Mary turns and sees her concerned sons. Tom looks particularly traumatized.

Mary immediately walks over to her youngest son and gives him a hug. Tom hugs his mother back tightly. They say nothing, but both squeeze each other tightly, needing to release some tension.

Mary is the first to release the hug and asks "How are you holding up?" Tom shakes his head and says "I've never been more frightened of anything in my life." Eddie solemnly says "I can't get my mind off of them. Maria, Emilio...Julieta..."

Eddie then hangs his head as his heart drops at the mention of his girlfriend Julieta. Suddenly, Mary remembers that Eddie has his heart invested into this caper beyond Maria. It was rough for Eddie, getting over his real-life wife getting remarried for the first time since his death. It's kosher to wait for your loved ones unless they moved on, and Eddie waited. And just when he's moved on from her and started something with Julieta, this happens.

A sympathetic Mary steps over to Eddie and gives him a warm hug as well. "Eddie, Julieta was just caught in the middle. I don't think anything's going to happen to her." Eddie doesn't say anything and releases the hug with his mother. He does notice that Mary did seem awfully certain that Julieta wouldn't be harmed.

Mary looks back over at Tom. "Sit down, let's talk." Tom and Eddie follow Mary over to the picnic table. Mary sits alone on her side of the table while Tom and Eddie claim the other side.

Upon sitting down, Tom then asks "Mom, you know Irina Derevko better than any of us. You knew her late in her life, you knew her hangouts, her tendencies. You never told me much about your dealings with Irina, but I need to know why she would do this." Mary lets out a sigh and says "Can I see the letter that Mitch wrote?"

Tom reaches into his pants pocket and gives Mary the letter. She takes about a minute or so to read it.

She hands the letter back to Tom without saying anything. Instead, she leans forward and stares at the table, thinking.

She taps her finger on the table as she figures out what to make of things. Under no circumstances can she tell Tom or Eddie about her text messages back and forth with Irina, as much as she'd like to. That's part of the agreement between them two and she can't break it without risking the lives of Maria, Julieta, and Emilio.

But the part in the letter about Irina wanting to take a more peaceful approach and being overruled is interesting to her. Irina somewhat alluded to that in her text exchange. But it helps getting verification from someone else, especially when it comes to Irina and the truth.

Suddenly, a theory pops in her mind.

Mary stops the finger tapping and says "We're not the only ones that have to wonder what Irina's intentions are." Tom leans forward, happy to hear some wisdom from his mother finally, and asks "What do you mean?"

_BEEP BEEP!_

Mary's eyes bug out of her head. That's the signal from her phone that she's received a text just now. Could it be Irina?

Tom and Eddie watch with great interest as Mary pulls the cell phone out of her pocket. She rapidly opens it up and sighs.

It's not from Irina.

It's from Thomas Falk, her husband and Tom and Eddie's father that she's still on the outs with. It simply says _"I miss you. Could you please talk to me?"_

Mary slams the cell phone shut and puts it back in her pocket. Tom asks "Who was that?" An irritated Mary replies "Your father. I'm not dealing with him now."

But before Tom can ask what's going on between those two, Jack Bristow and Nadia Falk appear behind Tom and Eddie, with the two Il Credo Divino assassins assigned to them appearing behind them. Perfect timing, Mary thinks. She really wanted to change the subject away from Thomas.

Mary stands up immediately and says "Did you find anything?" Tom and Eddie quickly look behind them just as Jack says "We found the van..." Tom shoots up to his feet and says "Did you find them?" Jack shakes his head. "No. The van was abandoned. We think they were teleported away from that location." Mary asks "Are you sure that was the van?"

Nadia storms over to the picnic table and slams Maria's pink butterfly hair clip on the table. "That's Maria's! She was there!" Mary examines the hair clip quickly and defensively says "Ok, ok. I'm sorry, Nadia."

Nadia doesn't say anything, but her pained face speaks a thousand words. Tom steps towards her and goes to hug her, but she slaps his right hand away and snappily snarls "Don't touch me!" This takes Mary aback, apparently not aware of the strife between Tom and Nadia at the moment. Tom steps away and looks at Nadia angrily, feeling very offended that Nadia still holds a grudge over the mistake he made dismissing Il Credo Divino.

Mary turns to Tom, then looks back at Nadia. "What's going on?" Nadia goes to speak, but Tom angrily cuts her off. "My wife is blaming me for Maria's abduction. It's not Irina's fault, it's not Sloane's fault, it's not Mitch's fault. No, it's all my fault. Right, Nadia?" Nadia looks at Tom with a hateful scowl. "It's not all your fault, but you're a pretty big part of it!"

Tom steps forward. "You don't think that I realize I made a mistake?"

Nadia fires back "I don't care whether you realize it or not! Maria is gone because there was no security! Whether or not you realized it, it happened!"

"Hey! The security I did have died, Nadia! I just had to make the hardest conference call I had to make in my life when I told Coop, Alvarez, Jacob, and Luke that Charlie and Jerome won't be with us anymore! I'm responsible for their deaths...again!"

"At least you admit it."

"That really hurts, Nadia. If you're surprised that I'd admit I led two men I love like brothers to their deaths and then be tore up about it, then clearly you forgot the man you married."

"And apparently I forgot about myself over the years, too. Because if this happened before we got married, I would have NEVER let you turn away Laurent! But no, I stood by you like a good freaking wife. I stood by you because I trusted you! I stood by you because I was stupid enough..."

Finally, Mary shouts "ENOUGH!" That ends the arguing session between Tom and Nadia, but not before the two exchange some cold glares at each other that Mary hasn't seen directed at each other at any point of their relationship.

A tense Mary says "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you two! You're better than this! And I can't believe that you're playing right into Sloane's hands." Tom and Nadia look over at Mary with confused looks. Mary notices and says "Has it been that long since you two were agents? Hell, has it been that long since you two faced any danger at all? Do the words 'united we stand, divided we fall' mean anything to you two anymore?"

Mary looks over at Jack, then back at Nadia. "You two, have a seat. You've been all over hell and back, have a rest." Jack and Nadia take the seats previously occupied by Tom and Eddie, who just stand behind them.

Mary eases into her seat and says "Before you got here Nadia, I was about to tell Tom what I think Irina is doing." Mary then focuses her attention on Nadia, who's interested in hearing what Mary has to say about Irina, but still wears a somewhat perturbed look on her face. Mary says "Your mother is trying to do to her colleagues what you and Tom are doing to each other. Dividing, questioning, sniping...she's trying to disrupt the harmony of The Nine."

Jack asks "Why? What's the point?" Mary shakes her head. "That's the part I don't understand. Irina's not one of those types that just likes to sit back and watch the world burn around her because it's fun. She could if she wanted to, but no. She has a purpose for doing this." Tom then says "But if she's trying to divide and conquer, it's not working! Sloane overruled her and Mitch had no problem putting bullets in the brains of Charlie and Jerome!"

Mary nods and says "If Irina has an Achilles' Heel, it's Sloane. Think about it. Who duped Irina to take the Horizon for himself? And how could Sloane get a woman of Irina's elegance and class to have an affair with him of all people?" Mary looks over at Jack, realizing what she just said. "Sorry, Jack. I forgot you were there for a moment." Jack shrugs. "The moment I read Nadia was really my daughter and not his, I got over it."

Nadia looks over at Jack and cracks a small smirk at that comment. Even though she's pissed at the man in her life, at least she has her father to lean on. Yes, her father...something that she never thought would happen in any lifetime.

Mary clears her throat and says "Right. And now, Sloane sicked Irina's rottweiler under her nose to attack Charlie and Jerome with force. Irina thought she had Mitch under her control, but Sloane appealed to Mitch's desire for revenge. She must not have been counting on that." Jack appears not to buy it. "No. I don't think Irina would have neglected that possibility."

Mary retorts "She could have if she felt that Sloane was out of the picture somehow. If I were a betting woman, I'd say that this operation was Sloane's idea, but seeing as he doesn't like to get his hands dirty, he ordered Irina to oversee the mission. Irina thought she controlled the puppet strings, but Sloane's megalomania took over and he threw a wrench into the whole thing right before it was to go down. As Tom and Nadia can attest, having worked under him for a while, this wouldn't be the first time Sloane has tried switching things up in a mission that was already underway or about to get underway. It's a trait that someone like Tom or Nadia would have known about, but maybe not Irina, since she was never really a subordinate of Sloane's at any given point."

Nadia then says "Do you think she's going to hurt Maria, or Julieta or Emilio?" Mary immediately shakes her head. She already knows that answer...at least she thinks she does anyway based on her communications with Irina. But again, they cannot know about those conversations.

Mary instead says "During my time with Irina, I did have a few conversations with her about motherhood. She'd talk about how she raised Sydney before she left, and I'd tell her about raising Karen, Eddie, and briefly Tom. She always enjoyed those chats. She has a soft spot for family, and Maria is family to her. I don't think she'll hurt her, and I don't think she would do anything to Julieta or Emilio because that could hurt Maria or Nadia."

Speaking of the last woman in that sentence, Mary focuses her attention on Nadia. "Speaking of you, Irina asked about you a lot during our time together." Nadia's eyes perk up at that. Irina really asked about her? "What all did she ask, Mary?" Mary shrugs and says "Just how you were doing and if they found a cure for you. Once that was taken care of, she was especially interested in your wedding and how you were coming along with your pregnancy." As Nadia reflects on that, Tom asks "What do you think that means?"

Mary thinks about that question for a bit. The subject of motherhood, Sydney Bristow, and/or Nadia was actually a very popular topic of conversation during their time together. And in texts, Irina has expressed a willingness to protect anyone she calls family and even got downright snappy at Mary when Irina reminded her that Nadia was her daughter.

Does Irina still have feelings for Nadia...or does she just want Mary to believe that?

Not wanting to give Tom and Nadia any hints that she's already spoken to Irina, Mary dismissively replies "I think it's just natural maternal instinct to wonder how the children you cannot interact with are doing." Tom points out "I guess you would know a thing or two about that, considering all the attempts you made to watch over me even after you faked your death." Remorse and sadness floods Mary's face suddenly. "Yes...yes."

Jack then asks "Regardless of what Irina's intentions may or may not be, the fact remains that she is still holding three innocent people hostage. We need to find out where they could be." Mary snickers and says "Good luck with that."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asks.

"They could be anywhere." Mary replies.

"But they'll probably be close to a property that either she, Sloane, or Mitch owns."

"What makes you say that?"

"People can only teleport to places that they've been in Elysium, right?"

"Right, but you're talking about three people that have seen darn near the entire planet between the three of them."

"Hold on, why can't Julieta and the kids just teleport to safety?"

"One, kids Maria's and Emilio's ages can't teleport. It's too complicated for them and even if they had the mental capacity for that, they haven't gone through training. Two, Julieta probably can escape, but there's no way she'll abandon those kids, and if Irina is smart like I know she is, she's keeping her and the kids isolated from one another. They may not even be in the same location."

Tom lets out a loud sigh. "So you're saying that hunting for them will be pointless." Mary replies "Probably. Knowing Irina, she's got them in a place that is about as random as it gets and has absolutely no connection to anything. Irina knows better than to leave breadcrumbs unless she wants to, and in this case she's not."

Eddie asks "So what should we do, Mom?" Mary replies "Get some sleep, nothing's going to happen tonight probably. I do have a feeling that Irina's not going to want to drag this out too long and she'll take manners into her own hands regardless of what Sloane wants. She never was big on hostages, and she always cut bait on the ones she did have early on, so her endgame will come soon. I'm not sure she'll risk contacting you two again, so she might go after me. She probably knows I'm at the orphanage." One of the assassins steps forward and says "If she steps foot on this property, she is dead. We've been ordered by Laurent L'Andre to protect the orphanage until relieved, my lady."

Mary raises an eyebrow at that, then looks up over at Tom. "You have Il Credo Divino guarding the house?" Tom nods. "Yeah...something I should have done already." Nadia lets out a sarcastic chuckle at that, but doesn't follow it up with anything.

With that chuckle, Tom turns to Eddie and says "That spare bedroom of yours available?" Nadia's sarcastically angry look suddenly turns into a surprised one as she quickly turns back to look at Tom. Eddie looks at Nadia, then back at Tom. "Yeah, but you sure you want to..." Tom, ignoring Nadia completely, says "Yeah. I think I should create some space between me and Nadia for at least one night. I know when I'm not wanted."

Nadia looks like she wants to say something, perhaps a refute to that last part. But instead, she stays quiet and turns back towards Mary, staring off into space and looking disappointed. Meanwhile, Mary just looks away and sighs, disappointed that a wedge has been driven between Tom and Nadia.

Jack turns to Nadia and says "If you don't want to be alone tonight, you can stay at my house. I have a spare bedroom myself." Nadia thinks about the offer, but shakes her head. "Thanks, but someone really should stay back at our house. Guess it'll be me. I do appreciate the offer, though."

Suddenly, Nadia stands up and she looks at Tom. She's still upset with him, but as she stares into Tom's blue eyes, she slowly starts to feel somewhat sad that he won't be with her tonight. She looks down at the ground and passively says "You don't have to stay at your brother's, Tom. I'm not kicking you out."

Tom thinks about that for a bit, but the damage has been done. "I just think it'd be best if we didn't see each other's faces for a night. It really hurts me to argue with you, and if I'm not around to argue with you..." Now it's Tom's turn to look at the ground, afraid of saying something to set the volcano that is Nadia off again. "I just think we should create some space between us for at least a night. That's all." Nadia lets out a loud sigh and says "Fine."

And then, she teleports away, presumably go back home. No goodbyes, no nothing. But Tom and Mary both share a feeling that Nadia's hurt that Tom won't be with her tonight.

Tom looks over at Eddie and says "Come on, let's go." Eddie then turns to the assassins and says "Take good care of this place." The assassin that spoke up earlier cordially bows as he holds his hand up to his chest and says "You have our word. And Mary and the kids will have our blades. We are honored to serve."

Tom and Eddie leave, followed closely by Jack. Mary would return to the orphans, again hiding the fact that anything out of the ordinary is going on.

She wouldn't sleep very well that night, however. The question of what Irina's going to do next wouldn't leave her thoughts, as well as the apparent friction between Tom and Nadia.

That last part actually hurts her the most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>? (Elysium)<strong>_

Irina Derevko appears in Julieta Romero's room, holding a large plastic bag. The sudden sight of Irina makes Julieta jump up a bit in her cot, but unlike the last time, Julieta was actually expecting Irina this time.

Irina walks in front of Julieta and sets the bag down. She pulls out the remnants of a tray of lasagna, what's left from a gallon of milk, a plastic fork, and a book called 'Catching Fire', the second book of the Hunger Games series.

Julieta picks up the book as Irina pulls two paper plates from the bag. "Wow, I'm surprised." Irina pulls the plates away from each other and says "Why's that?" Julieta replies "Captors don't usually honor hostage's requests."

Irina shrugs and says "I never had a lot of hostages in life. I didn't believe in being cruel. I don't know what Nadia told you about me, but my sister Elena was always the cruel one. I always wanted to be the opposite of her." Julieta grabs a plate and says "I know Elena's involved in this...whatever it is you people are doing. Doe she know you're feeding us lasagna and giving me books?"

Irina shakes her head. "I don't know where she is. Maria and Emilio are eating as we speak." Julieta nods as Irina cuts her a piece of lasagna and says "Thank you. You don't have to do all this." Irina finishes transferring the lasagna piece and, dismissing Julieta's offer of thanks, says "When we're done with this, we'll discuss breakfast."

Irina then grabs what's left in the tray, grabs a fork and napkin from the bag next to Julieta's feet, and takes a seat across from Julieta on the ground, with her back to the wall.

Julieta takes notice and asks "What are you doing?" Irina replies "I'm going to eat with you. Then, we'll talk about my daughter."

Julieta turns away, mystified at this behavior from her captor. "Why are you being so...nice? If you're setting us up for a letdown, just get it over with." Irina was about to cut off a piece of lasagna, but stops in mid-cut. "I said you'd be back home tomorrow. I meant it. Sloane wants to keep you for as long as it takes to lure Tom and Nadia here. I don't."

Julieta looks at Irina and asks "Why?"

Irina replies "Because like I said before, I'm not my sister."

"You're not cruel. I find that hard to believe given what you did in life."

"What did Nadia tell you I did in life?"

"You were a criminal! And not just that, but a mastermind! That's why a big part of me believes you're setting me and the kids up somehow! When you say we're going to be home tomorrow...why should I believe you?"

"What other choice do you have?"

"I could close my eyes and leave right now!"

"But you'd be abandoning the kids, and you have no idea how to access their room because you've never seen or been in it. And you have no frame of reference for where you are besides this room."

"Then why keep us here if you want to let us go?"

"I know what I'm doing. Now eat. I don't like talking during dinner."

Well, Irina lived up to her word there. The next 10 minutes or so consisted of nothing but eating lasagna and drinking milk between the two women. Irina said nothing, and Julieta knew better than to ask her anything.

They both finished up about the same time. Julieta wipes her mouth off with a napkin and says "That was good, thank you. Where did you get this from?" Irina also wipes off her mouth and replies "This little place in Rome. I was happy to see it was still in business even in the afterlife."

Julieta's eyes bug out. "You went to ROME for this?" Irina just shrugs and says "Lasagna sounded good when the kids suggested it, and I wanted the best lasagna I've ever tasted. You're welcome."

Julieta sets her plate and fork off to the side. "Maybe you should go check on the kids. They're probably done." Irina shakes her head as she slouches down further. "No, I'll clean up after them when we're done here and I tell them their goodnight story."

Julieta gives her a funny look. "You're going to tell them a goodnight story? Seriously?"

Irina nodded. "Yeah, Maria asked if I would. She says I sound like Nadia."

Julieta says after a pause "Yeah, you kind of do actually. What story are you going to tell them?"

"Twelve Months."

"Never heard of it. What's it about?"

Irina chuckles and says "My mother would always tell me this story because I always asked to hear it. It's about a stepdaughter whose stepmother hates her, but loves her own brat daughter. On a very cold day in January, the stepdaughter is sent to pick snowdrops, which are a flower that grows in March in Russia. Problem was, it was January, and the mother knew she'd freeze to death."

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible!"

"Well, not only did she not find any snowdrops, she didn't find any flowers at all. But just as the snow starts to fall and she starts to freeze, twelve men emerge from the woods. Young men, old men, all dressed in these fancy clothes. They took pity on the poor stepdaughter and decided to help her."

"What did they do?"

"The oldest man, named January, hit his cane on the ground and chanted a spell. The coldest month of the year passed right before their eyes. He then handed the cane to a slightly younger man named February, and he did the same thing. Now, it was March's turn, and he did the same thing. All of the sudden, the snow disappeared, and flowers bloomed all around them. The stepdaughter picked the most beautiful flowers, put the flowers in her basket and went back to the house."

Julieta giggles and says "I bet the stepmother wasn't happy!"

With a smile, Irina says "No she wasn't. In fact, the stepmother sent her own daughter out to find these twelve men for herself. She found them, but was extremely rude to them. So they buried her in snow and left her to die." Irina then laughs and says "I always imagined that was Elena...probably why I liked this story so much."

"You really hated Elena, didn't you?"

"Still do. Anyway, the stepmother went out looking for her, but couldn't find her either. Instead, she froze to death as well. But now that they were gone, the happy stepdaughter always had the freshest flowers in May, the best berries in her garden in June, and the best apples in September. She lived happily ever after, and even entertained the twelve months when they stopped by to say hello. Anyway, that's the short version of the story. I'll tell the kids the longer version I know."

Julieta laughs and says "I wish I could be there to hear it. I'd like to tell the orphans that story." Irina smiles and says "I'll relieve Mitch and keep watch during the night. I'll write down the story for you and give it to you in the morning." Julieta smiles back and says "Thank you."

Irina then slides up and says "Now you know why I'm not cruel." Julieta doesn't really react to that. She does realize that there is probably some truth to that, however.

Irina then says "Ok, let's talk about Nadia." Julieta folds her hands on her lap and asks "What would you like to know?"

Irina replies "Tell me about when you two first met."

Julieta nods and says "Ok, well I was at the orphanage already when Nadia arrived on one rainy day. I was six, and so was she."

"But you look much younger than Nadia."

"How do you know what Nadia looks like now?"

"I scouted their place for a while and saw her a few times." What Irina doesn't mention is that she saw Nadia emerge from the store after Cesar attacked her.

Julieta appears to buy it and says "Oh. Well, Nadia died when she was 27 and kept her age. I was killed when I was 20. Long story."

"We have all night."

"Maybe later. But anyway, she got the bed to the right of me. At first, she was timid and shy. She looked so rough, too. I knew she wasn't treated well wherever she came from. But I had no idea until I saw her left arm hanging from her bed one night. I couldn't believe all the needle holes I saw! Who would do such a thing?"

"That was the Soviets for you. Has she told you what they did to her?"

"I thought she was forced to take drugs at first! But yeah, I know about the Rambaldi Fluid treatments. But I didn't learn about that until a few years ago. Nadia never said much about where she came from, probably wasn't pleasant. Over the course of the next year after she arrived, Nadia still was very shy around everyone, but slowly started opening up to me. I don't know if it was because our beds were next to each other and we just got familiar with each other or what. Sometimes, kids just pick out one another like that. Emilio was very shy when he arrived at my orphanage until Maria kept trying and trying to be his friend. She's such a good kid, I think she took pity on him."

"She seems nice. She also seems to trust Emilio pretty well."

Julieta nods and says "She does. They are the best of friends. They remind me of how I was with Nadia. Me and Nadia always partnered up for playtime and just did things together whenever we could. Nadia had a hard time trusting anyone else and in fact, she was downright intimidating at times to others. I think she scared everyone else off. But she was always nice to me because I didn't back down."

"How did you make it to the orphanage?"

"I was brought there as an infant. I have no idea who my parents are. And neither did Nadia. But she always dreamed of her father or mother taking her away from that place. She'd always dirty herself up on adoption days and make herself as undesirable as possible. She was so smart...and downright devious! At night, when we were supposed to be getting ready for bed, she'd often grab my arm and sneak away to the roof of the orphanage, where we'd lie back and fall asleep watching the stars. We both dreamed of a life away from the orphanage, and the stars were proof that there was a big universe out there. I always dreamed of the people who would adopt me, what they'd be like, and all that. But Nadia...she always dreamed of her mother and father rescuing her."

A downtrodden Irina looks down at her shoes. "She only wishes that I would have come and rescued her. Her quality of life wouldn't have been any better if she were with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was a vagabond, Julieta. I was always on the run. When I split from the KGB and decided to go my own way in life, I had to stay on the run. It wouldn't have been fair to her. Plus, I had no idea that Bill took her down to Argentina of all places. Mary told me in our dealings later in my life that he wanted to get her as far away from the Soviet radar as possible, while also making sure that she had at least something of an upbringing. I've only been to Argentina a couple of times, but that's about one of the last places I'd expect my daughter to end up in."

"I see."

"Were you still at the orphanage when she fled?"

"Yes, I was. By the time we were teens, Nadia had become something of a leader at the orphanage. She always helped out Elena with the younger kids and she watched our backs. I think she was starting to see all of us as family. Well, one night, this big man snuck in to rape one of us. This had been happening a lot lately. He picked me out and started grabbing me. Nadia saw and tried to get him off of me. Instead of attacking me, the man grabbed Nadia and started slapping her and beating her. She fought him off and ran away...never to be seen again. She had had enough."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know! I stayed at the orphanage for much of the rest of the year, but I decided to leave and go try to find her! I missed my friend! But by then, I was starting to become a woman and started having womanly features and a pimp noticed me one afternoon. He put a gun to my head and forced me to become one of his whores."

Julieta wipes a tear away. Irina offers a conciliatory "I'm sorry to hear that. I hear life for prostitutes in South America can be rough."

Julieta sniffs and says "Those last years of my life were the worst. One day rolled into the next and I just took every kind of abuse you could imagine. I couldn't refuse, otherwise I'd be beaten and I'd get all bruised up and if I was all bruised up, I couldn't make money for my pimp, which would make him very angry and he'd abuse me more. He'd stick me in a room and lock the door until I got better. By the time I turned 20, my pimp wanted me to become 'his' woman. I decided by then that I'd rather die than become his woman. By that point, death would have been a relief to me. So I protested...and I paid with my life. I never found Nadia until Sloane killed her and she reappeared at the orphanage."

Irina says nothing, but appears to feel bad for Julieta now.

Julieta continues. "Our roles had been reversed in the afterlife. I was a mess for years until Nadia arrived in Elysium, and it was her that helped me, like I helped her when she arrived at the orphanage. She gave me the job of being an orphan mother in San Felipe, and I've been so grateful for that ever since. She's awesome."

Julieta looks up at Irina and says "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to be about me. I can tell you some stories about Nadia if you'd like..."

Irina stands up and says "When I come back, you can. I'm going to go put the kids to bed and clean up after them. After I relieve Mitch, I'll come back and we'll talk more. I'm very interested in hearing more about Nadia."

Julieta nods and says "Alright. Thanks for taking care of the kids." Irina smiles and replies "Thanks for telling me about my daughter."

Irina closes her eyes to teleport, then opens them again. "Julieta, you probably want to know why I'm so interested in Nadia." Julieta shrugs and says "She's your daughter, I get it." Irina shakes her head. "It's not just that. I wanted so much to raise her, to watch her grow up, say her first words, and everything that came with her childhood. I loved her the moment she came out of my womb. But I never came and got her because I didn't want her to be a part of what my life had become. I loved her, and because of that, I never claimed her."

Julieta shakes her head and says "That doesn't make any sense. You're her mother! Girls need their mother!" Irina solemnly replies "If you had my life, it would have made all the sense in the world to leave your daughter behind."

Irina then teleports to take care of Maria and Emilio.

Julieta lets out a loud sigh. Why was she so open with Irina? She's still a hostage, and Irina isn't her friend. But she seemed friendly, almost downright kind. She didn't seem like a hostage that treats her captors in the usual crappy method. In fact, Julieta started feeling really bad for Irina at the end, when she talked about how she and Nadia were better off without each other.

It almost seemed like Irina wanted to be her...friend.

Suddenly, something else becomes clear for Julieta. Irina still loves Nadia. And whatever her ultimate goal is here, it doesn't include breaking Nadia's heart.

The only question is...what is that goal?

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia Falk is back home. The house is dark except for a lone kitchen light. Instead of being the nice, open and welcoming home she, her husband, and her daughter have enjoyed, it feels empty. It feels a little eerie, too, like something out of a haunted movie.

Instead of the sound of Maria giggling and running around, there's nothing.

Instead of the sound of Tom and her giving chase to Maria, there's nothing.

Instead of the sound of music and Tom and Nadia practicing ballroom dancing in the living room like they've been doing of late, there's nothing.

The nothingness that has been left behind weighs on Nadia's shoulders like a morbidly obese elephant. Maria is missing and Tom is practically hiding from her and her temper.

Nadia slowly walks over to the kitchen and turns out the light. The full moon light is the only light shining in the house now.

Outside the windows that face the beach, she can see a couple Il Credo Divino assassins staring out into the distance and looking for intruders. Nadia feels safer with them here, but they do little to fill the void that now exists in the house.

She turns on a hall light and starts down the hallway.

However, before she can get far, she catches something out of the corner of her left eye. She looks left to the living room and spots Julieta's purse. She lets out a loud sigh at the reminder that Julieta's world was just fine earlier in the day. She was sitting right there on the couch without much of a care in the world.

Just a day at the beach with the kids and her new boyfriend. Nope. Sloane, Irina, and Mitch had other ideas.

Nadia just leaves the purse be and heads down the hallway. Once she passes the boundaries of the living room, she looks at the left wall, where various family pictures are hung.

She stops and focuses on one of an infant Maria. It's one of those professional pictures with Maria wearing a nice dress and placed in a cute setting. In this instance, Maria's sitting in a wooden bucket with bunnies on her lap. She's looking at the cameraman with a grin like she's having the time of her life.

Maria looks so happy there. She always was a generally happy kid. But tonight, she's probably anything but. And this hurts Nadia so bad. She wants so bad to hug her daughter and tell her everything's going to be ok. But she can't.

Nadia turns away from the picture and walks into Maria's room behind her. She flicks on a light and sees it's been untouched since Mitch forced them out at gunpoint earlier in the day. Emilio's sand castle buckets remain on the ground. Another sign of a potentially wonderful day aborted.

Nadia walks over to Maria's pink bed and sits on it. She focuses on the front of the bed, where Maria's head would by lying right about now as she dozed off to sleep.

Nadia then grabs a teddy bear off to the right. It's a nice looking large brown teddy bear. When Maria holds it, it stretches from Maria's head down to her waist. Maria calls it "Mister Fred". When Nadia asked Maria why she picked that name, Maria replied "Because he looks like a Mister Fred!" Simple enough.

This is the teddy bear that Nadia always hands Maria before tucking her into bed. Maria likes to hold this bear while she sleeps because it makes her feel safe.

And tonight, she's not going to be able to hold the bear to make her feel safe. This causes Nadia to tear up a little bit.

After Maria gets her teddy bear, Maria either gets a story read to her by Tom or Nadia or Nadia sings her a lullaby. Maria's a bit old for those, but she likes to hear her mother sing. Maria thinks Nadia has "the most beautiful voice in the whole wide world" when she sings. Maria loves both her parents equally, but she often says that she wants to be "exactly like Mommy" when she grows up, and that includes her singing voice.

It's about the biggest compliment you can give Nadia.

But there would be no stories told or songs sung tonight. For the first time in over five years, Nadia wouldn't tuck Maria into bed. She wouldn't hand her Mister Fred to protect her at night. She wouldn't sing her a song or tell her a story.

Nadia clutches Mister Fred close to her and lies down on the bed, her head resting where Maria's head should be right now.

Now, Nadia's crying her eyes out. She feels so alone now. Not just because Maria's gone, but also because Tom is gone as well. In all honesty, she forgot how the feeling of loneliness felt to her. She hated it then, she hated it now.

Despite her rancor with Tom, it hurt her when Tom asked Eddie if he could crash at his place tonight. One of her sure things in life is Tom sticking by her, and that theory has been blown out of the water because Tom is legitimately afraid of her.

Nadia wonders if she's been too hard on him. The weight of everything that has gone on recently was too much for her, and her sure thing has left her alone tonight. That also is contributing to the tears that are falling down her face right now.

For the first time since arriving in Elysium, Nadia would cry herself to sleep on that very bed, with Mister Fred protecting her tonight instead of Maria.

As she dozed off, she just hoped this would be over soon.

She would be right.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	16. Ch 15: The Best Laid Plans

**THE BEST LAID PLANS...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans." <em>-John Lennon

* * *

><p><em><strong>? (Elysium)<strong>_

Irina Derevko sits on top of a yoga mat rolled out on the ground, legs crossed Indian-style, and her hands pressed together and pointed upwards as she meditates next to the chair in between the captives rooms. She looks completely at peace, like things are working as she's planned.

It's about 7 in the morning, the day after Irina and Mitch Hayes kidnapped Julieta Romero, Maria Falk, and Emilio Ortega.

One of her favorite pastimes in life was yoga and meditation. She spent a lot of time isolated or in captivity, and yoga and meditation not only helped her stay in fantastic shape, but also kept her mind fresh when the doldrums of isolation started to set in. Another purpose of yoga and meditation is for those nights where Irina didn't sleep very much. Last night was one of those nights.

She stayed up late chatting with Julieta. She went and cleaned up after the kids, but they weren't ready for bed yet. So while they played with their Leapfrog, Irina went back and chatted some more with Julieta.

They talked about Nadia as well as Julieta herself. Irina kept her own matters to herself, but found the conversation with Julieta quite enlightening. She felt she knew Nadia more when the conversation ended, even though she wasn't there for her childhood. Still, she got the next best thing with Julieta's account.

It was an uneventful night in the captives rooms. Julieta read for a while before going to bed and Emilio and Maria went to bed after Irina told them her Twelve Months story. Luckily for her, the kids didn't cause much of a fuss during the night. Emilio got up to use the restroom once, but took care of himself instead of asking for help.

Her meditation is broken up when the outside door opens. She opens her eyes and looks right at the door and sees Mitch walking in as she expected.

However, he was being followed by Arvin Sloane and Elena Derevko, something she didn't expect.

Irina gets up to her feet and asks "What's going on?"

Mitch glares at her with an incredulous smirk on his face, but doesn't say anything.

Instead, it's Sloane that breaks the ice. "What do you think you're doing, Irina?"

Irina is taken aback at that and says "I'm just meditating. It's a good substitute on nights you can't sleep."

Sloane quickly fires back "I'm not talking about that. Mitch tells me you spent two hours talking to one of the hostages last night."

Irina just shrugs and says "Just making conversation and gleaning more information on how things work here. Julieta was very cooperative."

Sloane points at Mitch and says "If you need to talk to someone to pass the time, you already have a partner."

With a chuckle, Irina says "Yeah right. I've seen and heard enough of him in the past couple weeks."

"You were the one that insisted he and Cesar be left under your command. If I had my choice, Mitch and Cesar would have been left behind."

"I never said I never made mistakes before."

Mitch steps forward and yells "I did the job I was told to do! I didn't to a damn thing wrong!"

Sloane puts an arm in front of Mitch and pushes him back. "He's right, Irina. I had a chat with him this morning. I'm placing him and Elena in charge of guarding the hostages now. I need you elsewhere."

Irina lets out a sudden offended gasp. "Excuse me, Arvin. You don't order me around anymore. Haven't you forgotten that we made this a group operation after the failure with the Elysian Council?"

Elena smirks and says "That may be true, but me and Arvin voted to allocate you to a new task. 2 to 1, Irina. You lose."

Irina lets a small sigh out. She doesn't want to be taken off this task for strong reasons that only she knows.

Sloane asks "Why do you care about what we do or don't do with hostages anyway? You know what the ultimate goal of this operation is."

Irina snaps back "Don't talk down to me, Arvin. What menial task you want me to do?"

Elena replies "I finally made contact with Kelly Peyton yesterday."

This makes Irina internally worry something fierce. Kelly was tasked with finding Francisco Alvarado's army that went missing when Alec Derevko plunged a hidden blade into the back of his head during the Elysian Council invasion. Irina didn't want her to find the army for a while, and hoped that maybe she'd get lost or get killed by the army or both. She wants to gulp, but thinks better of it. But the possible finding of the army causes new problems for her plans.

Irina asks "Did she find the army?"

Elena says with a nod "She found them, but Julian Sark had made contact first. They killed him, thinking he was an intruder. Kelly's in control now."

None of the four know what really happened, that Kelly shot Sark in the back of the head because she doesn't do partnerships anymore after her episode with Tom Falk when they slaughtered the Alliance of Twelve. It would seem that Kelly lied to Elena, thinking she wouldn't know any better. She would appear to be right on the surface.

Irina says with a curious tone "So she found the army. What do you need me for?"

Elena replies "They won't follow her orders. They barely listen to her. They'd rather hang out at Francisco's former compound in Campeche, Mexico and drink beer rather than hunting Tom Falk. Apparently they want to savor life again instead of risking losing what they've reacquired."

"Ok, I'll ask again. What do you need me for?"

"You need to try to convince them to fulfill their purpose here. I tried, but they wouldn't listen no matter what I said."

Irina looks over at Sloane. "You're the best at convincing a stubborn group to follow you. Why don't you go?"

Sloane replies "I left early last night to do just that. They treated me like I was some clown. I went in after Elena did."

Something about Sloane's mannerisms just now lead Irina to wonder if Sloane was telling the truth. Sloane has a tendency to dart his eyes around when he's not being entirely forthright and he did just that.

But instead of adressing that, Irina looks around and asks "So where's Kelly?"

Sloane replies "Still with the army. Apparently she's got some of their attention, but not enough. We need you to convince the rest."

Irina looks at the doors of the rooms the hostages are in. Irina did not anticipate this at all.

Irina then says "I've been leading the hostages along, getting them to gain my trust. You both know as well as I do that you can either handle hostages by giving them false trust or by instilling fear in them. Well, I'm not as cruel as you two, and changing tactics in the middle of the game means you run the risk of losing their cooperation altogether. They won't trust Elena and they sure won't trust Mitch. I don't care what the vote was, I'm not leaving here."

Elena raises a defiant eyebrow and says "There is something going on here. I knew it."

Irina snaps back "Is that a fact?" She then turns to Sloane and says "When Sloane went to visit Francisco's army, did you see him go, Elena?"

Elena turns to Sloane and unassumingly says "No, I didn't."

Sloane flatly replies "I went."

Irina smirks and says "Is that what the gang members are going to say when I see them?"

"Why is that important to you?"

"Why is reassigning me so important to you?"

"Because I don't trust you anymore, Irina. Mitch has given me an account of what has happened in the last 24 hours. Your behavior has been peculiar to say the least."

"Says the man that showed up with a suspicious cut at a recent meeting and who has been a little odd himself when it comes to disappearing suddenly. You're redefining peculiar lately." Irina turns to Elena and says "Come on Elena, you're better than this. You'd trust him over your own sister?"

Elena lets out a chuckle and says "Oh don't give me the poor sister routine, that excuse expired when you turned seven. I'll give you some credit every now and then, but that's pretty bad even for you."

"You didn't answer my question on if you'd trust him. This man was ready to sell you out in Sovogda and succeeded. And you're basing your vote of support on hearsay from a worthless little shit."

Mitch yells out "Hey!"

Irina looks at Mitch menacingly and says "Shut up, the adults are talking."

Mitch shuts up, but doesn't look happy about that little insult one bit.

Elena doesn't say anything. Instead, she gives Sloane a pondering stare.

Sloane returns the stare with one of his own and says "You once told me yourself, Elena, that you wouldn't trust yourself. You and Irina are cut from the same cloth. What makes you think Irina is trustworthy? The evidence here shows that something's going on with her."

Irina cuts Sloane off. "And we have evidence that you've been dodgy yourself. You have hearsay evidence, I have hostages. I've done my job. What about you, Arvin? What happened to finding the Elysian Council?"

Sloane replies "They're underground. There is no way they can be extracted at this point."

Irina turns to Elena and says "Sounds like he's giving up, Elena."

Elena lets out a sigh, unable to argue that Sloane hasn't been dodgy. Then, she says "No matter what, there still is the issue of getting the gang members to cooperate. Are you saying you won't help?"

Irina shrugs and says "No, I didn't say that. I have to leave soon anyway to get breakfast for the hostages. I'll go down there and check on them. I'll even leave the hothead to keep watch. But I'm coming back here when I'm done and I don't care what your vote is."

Sloane lets out a defeated sigh and looks at the floor. "I guess there is no convincing you. Very well. Get there soon, Kelly's expecting you. Here's her coordinates."

Sloane hands Irina a slip of paper. Irina then turns and walks out the exit, not saying a word.

But there is a bit of worry on her face now that she's looking away from Sloane and Elena. She dodged a bullet when she convinced the two to stay on hostage detail. She doesn't want to leave the hostages for reasons of her own. But the big concern is that the army has been found. Sloane's trap will be ready to go if she's able to prod them into action.

And that cannot happen under any circumstances.

She also senses that Sloane's patience may be wearing thin, and that the trap may be put in place with or without the army.

Before she teleports, she pulls out her cell phone and thinks about her next move. That move is going to have to come quick. But first, there's the army to deal with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campeche, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Deep in the jungle surrounding the Yucatan Peninsula city of Campeche, Mexico lies the former fortress of the Lobos Rabiosos gang.

Stone walls surround the compound, along with thousands of trees in the dense jungle. One muddy and bumpy road leads in and out.

Inside the walls are a few buildings for gang members to stay in, along with Francisco Alvarado's mansion. It's a very well insulated compound that isn't overly lavish since this gang wasn't a giant cartel like northern Mexican crews, but its obvious that there was some money that went into its construction.

Irina found a beat-up Jeep in a parking lot in town. Among her many talents is the hotwiring of vehicles. She's had to do just that on more than on occasion in her lifetime, since she didn't have a whole lot of possessions herself and was never in one place one long enough after leaving Jack Bristow to make owning a vehicle practical.

After driving through about a mile or so of jungle, she finally gets to the front gates of the compound. The gates are wide enough to drive a car through, but they require someone on the other side to open them.

However, there's no one there to open the gates. At least, no one within eyesight.

Irina stops the Jeep and listens to the sound of two guys talking off the the right and out of sight.

"¿Sabes lo que apesta de estar de vuelta con vida, Manny?" ("You know what sucks about being back alive, Manny?")

"Javier, que está siempre quejándose de mierda. Estás vivo, no hay nada de que quejarse, hombre." ("Javier, you're always complaining about shit. You're alive, there's nothing to complain about, man.")

"Hay un montón de qué quejarse cuando no hay perras alrededor para disfrutar!" ("There's a ton to complain about when there are no bitches around to enjoy!")

"Al igual que usted sabría qué hacer con una chica si se le ocurrió a usted..." ("Like you'd know what to do with a chick if one came up to you...")

_HONK! HOOOOOONK!_

Javier and Manny finally emerge from behind the wall and see an impatient and maybe somewhat offended Irina sitting in the driver's seat of a Jeep.

Javier is a shirtless bigger guy with a few tattoos on his body, a goatee, and a shaved head that shows off a nasty scar running from the top of his head down to between his eyebrows. The scar would seem to tell us that his death was rather gruesome.

Manny, meanwhile, is fully clothed and an average sized man with just a black mustache, short black hair, and a nasty scar on his neck. His death was also probably gruesome.

Javier laughs a bit at Irina, then turns to Manny. With his deep voice, he jokingly says "Mis oraciones han sido contestadas, amigo!" ("My prayers have been answered, friend!")

Manny snickers at Javier and rolls his eyes. "Por favor, hombre, no es lo que quieres ... no con esa maldita cosa fea corría por su frente." ("Please man, she don't want you...not with that ugly damn thing running down your forehead.")

Irina, with a sneer, says "Yo no estoy interesado en ninguno de los dos. Estoy aquí para hablar con Kelly y qué imbécil es líder de su grupo." ("I'm not interested in either one of you. I'm here to talk to Kelly and the imbecile that is leading your group.")

Javier and Manny look at each other. Then, Javier turns to Irina angrily and says "¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, perra? Usted está en territorio Lobos!" ("Who the hell do you think you are, bitch? You're in Lobos territory!")

Irina stands up in her seat and says "Y usted está en este territorio, porque yo era el voto decisivo para que tú idiotas y Francisco del infierno. Y si usted me llama perra una vez más, me voy a tomar esta pistola y le enviaremos de vuelta!" ("And you're in this territory because I was the deciding vote to bring you idiots and Francisco out of Hell. And if you call me bitch one more time, I'm going to use this gun and send you back!"

Irina then pulls out her silenced Glock and points it at the two men, who are now very startled at the sight of the gun since they don't have one themselves.

Javier races over and unlocks the chain holding the gate together. Manny follows and grabs the right side of the gate and, with Javier, opens both sides of the gate.

As Irina drives forward a bit, Javier says "Mis disculpas, señora." ("My apologies, lady.")

Irina, still driving forward, turns to Javier and says "Aún no sabes qué hacer cuando una mujer se acerca a ti."("You still don't know what to do when a woman approaches you.")

Manny has a good laugh at Javier's expense as Irina drives into the compound.

Irina drives up the now-paved driveway past the barracks, then around the cul-de-sac that ends the driveway and stops at the front door of the mansion.

No one else seems to be around. Javier and Manny, the two idiots guarding the front gate, are the only signs of Francisco's army being here.

The large front door opens and Kelly Peyton herself walks out, having heard the honking earlier and watching for her arrival. She trots down the six steps that lead up to the front door and walks around to Irina's side of the Jeep.

Irina notices that Kelly looks stressed out and ragged. She also notices that she's wearing the same black clothes that she wore over a week ago when The Nine invaded the Elysian Council.

Irina plainly tells Kelly as she comes to the door "You look like a mess."

Kelly lets out a loud sigh and replies "These freaking morons are an absolute nightmare. If I didn't have this gun, they wouldn't listen to me at all."

"What are they saying to you?"

"That I need to mind my own business and just enjoy life. They just absolutely will not attack the Falks until they're ready, and at this rate...they'll never be ready!"

Irina looks around and asks "Where are they?"

"A couple went into town to get more beer, the others went to the beach. I told them to stay at the compound and avoid detection, but they don't care. Their leader, Jorge Campos, is still here, though. He's too lazy to leave."

"Wait a second, Jorge Campos is here? The guy that got his leg cut off by Tom Falk before betraying the Lobos?"

Kelly just nods.

Irina remembers Jorge well. Mary told Irina that Tom had an attempt on his life by a wheelchair-bound Jorge and an accomplice early in his prison stay for assaulting Julian Sark. This forced Tom into protective custody in solitary for the next ten months. Jorge also was the one that Sloane was being ambiguous with when the subject of whether or not to kill Tom in prison in the first place was brought up. Irina never got a straight answer from Sloane on that subject in the over five years they were partially submerged in the frozen Cocytus Lake in the Ninth Circle of Hell. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that Sloane didn't know what he wanted at the time and was perhaps just tossing around his thoughts to a man with an extremely itchy trigger finger. Jorge was supposed to be sent to a Supermax prison for a very long time. Irina surmises that Jorge probably died in prison, probably at the end of a makeshift knife.

Irina looks at the door and says "Bring him out."

Kelly runs back inside. About 30 seconds later, Jorge walks out with Kelly. Yes, he's walking now. He got his leg back sometime between his death and now. He's short and stocky with long black hair in a pony tail, a goatee, and pits on his face that show his age as well as roughneck experience.

Jorge, speaking in a gravely voice and in fairly clear English, asks "You're here to try to convince us again to risk our lives so early into our freedom?"

Irina gives him an inquisitive look and takes an opportunity to get an answer to a question that's been rattling in her head all morning. "Who else tried to convince you?"

"This bitch standing next to me for one. Then there was that blonde-haired guy that got capped in the Russian woods. And then this Elena character came by last night. Kinda reminded me of you, actually. You two sisters or something?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Did a man named Arvin Sloane come by?"

Jorge shakes his head dumbfoundedly.

Kelly says "No he wasn't here. Is he coming down?"

Irina just smirks and shakes her head. "I guess not."

Sloane lied and she knew it then. He didn't come here when he left the hostages abruptly last night. Where did he go, though?

Jorge asks Irina "Every damn day, this uptight bitch keeps nagging and nagging...she sounds like my ex-wife!"

Kelly gives him a scowl and says "Because this nagging, uptight bitch wants you to do your jobs!"

Jorge stretches out his arms wide and says "Do something about it, bitch! I'm beginning to wonder if that's a toy gun you're carrying around!"

Kelly quickly pulls out her gun and points it at Jorge. "You want to find out, asshole?"

But just as quickly, Irina pulls out her gun and points it at Kelly. "PUT IT DOWN!"

Kelly gives Irina a shocked look over having a gun being pointed at her. Then, she grudgingly lowers the gun after a few seconds and says "Maybe I should start making an example out of these people."

Irina replies "No. We need every man we can get!"

Kelly just hangs her head and sighs. "At least let me leave these guys every once in a while. I can't stand it here."

Irina thinks about it, then says "I tell you what, I'll come down and relieve you every once in a while. But only for a few hours. I've been asked to oversee this situation now, but I also have the hostages to deal with."

Jorge says "Look, make no mistake about it, Miss..."

"Irina."

"Miss Irina, make no mistake, Tom Falk is responsible for every one of us being sent to Hell. We haven't forgotten that, and we want to do our part, you know what I'm saying? But you got to understand that we never have taken orders from white people. When we're ready, we'll be ready. And until then, we're going to enjoy the freedom we've been without for a long ass time."

"What's it going to take to get you to move faster?"

"Guns."

"Can't do it. We're lucky to have the ones we have."

"You say that we could be facing some real bad mofos, guys that have turned hand-to-hand killing into an art form. We have to have SOMETHING to protect ourselves!"

"There's probably more of you than them."

"Probably? That doesn't cut it, senorita. If you can't get us guns, get us some swords, daggers, anything. Without weapons, you're sending all or most of us back to that miserable Hell! But if you do get us something to arm ourselves with, then we might be in business."

Irina thinks about this for a bit. She can probably accommodate that request pretty quickly. One thing she's noticed is that sharp weapons aren't in as short of supply as guns. In fact, she knows there's some Samurai living in the Elysium version of Japan. Swords are still used mostly for show while there's no shortage of knives, since people still need to eat.

But knowing that, she still doesn't want to get these guys ready to go. Again, she has her reasons.

"I'll get you the weapons you need, but it may take a while."

Kelly anxiously chimes in "I can help!"

Irina shakes her head. "No." Irina then turns to Jorge. "I'll work on getting the weapons you need. But you need to start treating Kelly with some respect. Like it or not, she's your leader now. She's my voice as well as the rest of our crew's. If I hear from her that she's getting disrespect from you or her gang members, I'm going to let her come to me. The deal will be off and you'll have more than one gun to worry about. But consider my offer as a way to buy yourselves some more free time. That is what you want, right?"

Jorge smacks his lips as he thinks about that proposition. "That's right. I can sell it to the boys. And I'll tell them to start treating the white bitch better."

Kelly snaps "You can start treating me better by calling me by my name. It's Kelly, in case you forgot."

Jorge just lets out a grunt, acknowledging the comment.

Irina nods and says "Then it's settled. Kelly, you do remember where we're keeping the hostages, right?"

Kelly nods and says "Yeah, I can teleport there."

"Good. Don't teleport there unless you're under duress. I'll come to you with any updates and to relieve you from time to time."

Irina then steps out of the car. "Now that I know where this place is, I can teleport directly. I'll leave you guys this Jeep for use. It's stolen, but I bet you guys won't care."

Jorge smirks and says "We still have the fleet that Fernando had left us. But those are big Hummers. The boys will like having some open air when driving around! Let me check this bad boy out!"

As Jorge examines the Jeep, Irina waves Kelly over. They walk about 20 feet away.

Irina tells Kelly in a hushed voice "Listen to me. If any of these guys give you trouble, kill them. You're right, it is time we start exerting some authority over them."

Kelly lets out a relieved sigh and continues in a hushed voice so Jorge can't hear. "Thank you, Irina. These guys are neanderthals!"

"But you come to me if something happens. Is that understood?"

Kelly nods and says "Of course. Is Sloane going to be coming by?"

"Not likely. He told me he came down last night. You didn't see him?"

"No! Just Elena. Did he say he came down?"

"Yeah. I don't think we can trust him anymore."

"You think he's betraying us?"

"I don't know. But he's watching out for himself at the very least. I get the feeling he's losing faith in all this and putting us in harms way while he watches from afar. I thought for sure he burned just about every bridge imaginable before he died...guess there's still one intact somewhere."

"What are we going to do about him?"

"Nothing at the moment. Just keep doing what you're doing. Make sure Jorge complies with our deal and starts treating you better along with the rest of the gang. If they start getting fresh again, let me know and I'll pull the plug on them."

"Wait a second, there's over sixty men here! What do you mean 'pull the plug'?"

With a smirk, Irina says "I have a contingency plan. But they can still be of some use to us. Just be careful."

Kelly nods and heads back over towards Jorge's direction. When she turns back to see if Irina's following her, she sees that Irina has teleported away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>? (Elysium)<strong>_

About a half hour after leaving the loony bin that is Francisco Alvarado's army in Campeche, Irina returns to the site where the hostages are, holding two big Denny's bags.

For the kids, there's a standard Grand Slam breakfast for each. Julieta Romero asked for an omelet, Mitch wanted a Belgian waffle, and there's biscuits and gravy for Irina.

But Irina doesn't go in the door right away. Instead, she assesses the situation as it is now.

The hostages are still under her watch. But Mitch complained to Sloane and may have forced his hand a bit. Sloane wanted her to prod Francisco's army to get off their ass and get ready for the ambush they have planned. She almost did the opposite.

Irina bought at least a day with what she did just now, stalling the army even further. Probably at least a week in all fairness, but a day's probably for certain.

She still has the hostages and the army's in check. That much is certain. The only variable here is Sloane. He has a gun and Elena can get her gun back from Kelly at any time. Sloane may decide at any moment to lure Tom and Nadia in.

That cannot happen. Not under any circumstances.

Irina sets the bags down by her feet and pulls out her cell phone from her pocket. She looks at it and it takes her five seconds to make a decision.

The time to set her plan into motion...is now.

She opens the phone up and scrolls through her contacts until she gets to 'Blackbird'. It's time to send Mary Falk a message. Irina starts punching in that message:

_The hostages are located at the former Charleston Restaurant in Baltimore, Maryland. Tom can teleport here, he ate at this place frequently when he was in Dark Cover. Side entrance, down the hall, two rooms to the left. Julieta and the kids are unharmed and well-fed. Sloane and Elena were here earlier, they may still be, I'll let you know in a bit if they are or not. Mitch will be here for sure, as will I. Bring any Il Credo Divino assassins you can spare. Upon seeing Tom, Nadia, and the assassins, I will give up Mitch Hayes to them and then, I will_

That's as far as she would get. The message wasn't sent.

She had to stop suddenly because she heard a gunshot coming from inside the restaurant.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	17. Ch 16: Vanishing Act

**VANISHING ACT**

* * *

><p>"<em>While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die." <em>-Leonardo Da Vinci

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baltimore, MD (Elysium)<strong>_

He's all alone now.

Mitch Hayes sits on the folding chair set up in between the two rooms the hostages are being kept in, holding on to the iPad that displays the cameras in split-screen that are in the hostage rooms. Irina Derevko's purple yoga mat remains unrolled to his left on the floor.

There is no sign of Arvin Sloane or Elena Derevko. After Irina left, so did they with little explanation.

Mitch showed back up to the former Charleston Restaurant in Baltimore early this morning, before even Irina knew, so he, Sloane, and Elena could enter together as a show of unity. After he was dismissed last night, he placed a call to Sloane to let him know of Irina's doings during the hostage process.

And he let Sloane know everything: Irina's yelling and pushing of him in the van, her anger at Mitch for following Sloane's orders and not hers, the great efforts she made to find dinner that the hostages requested, and the long chat she had with Julieta Romero last night.

Irina's hostility towards him and extreme care for the hostages is alarming to Mitch. Before the hostages were taken, Irina could be a little cantankerous to Mitch at times, but for the most part Irina was helpful and supportive.

The personality shift in Irina has been extreme the past 18 hours or so, and Mitch knows something is amiss with her. He just can't figure out Irina anymore, and that's why he enlisted Sloane's help.

"Excuse me?"

Mitch ignores the plea coming from Julieta Romero's room and goes back to pondering.

But not even Sloane nor Elena could really figure out Irina just a little while ago, either. She didn't give them a chance. Irina's defense was offense on Sloane's peculiar actions, and she even got Elena to soften her stance on her as well and cast the uncertain shadow that was on her back onto Sloane, something that Mitch wasn't expecting at all given the history of the Derevko sisters.

But the bottom line is this: Mitch knows there's something going on with Irina. But Irina's not letting anyone besides herself know what it is.

"EXCUSE ME!" _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Julieta has started banging on the door now to get Mitch's attention. It's successful.

"What do you want, lady?"

"It's been almost two hours since Irina left! I'm hungry and I'm sure the kids are too!"

"They'll be fed and so will you! Now shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

"Don't yell at Julieta!"

That last yell came from the kids room. It was a young girl's voice, meaning that it was Maria Falk's. Mitch looks back at his iPad and sees Emilio and Maria have huddled at the door themselves.

Mitch turns to that door and yells "I'll yell at who I want to, you little brat!"

"Hey! Don't yell at Maria like that!"

Mitch twists his head right quickly at Julieta's door, the source of the last message. He's getting more and more angry now. "I told you to SHUT UP!" Mitch turns left at the kids door. "AND YOU SHUT UP TOO!"

"Make me!"

"Maria, don't make him angry!"

Mitch shoots up to his feet quickly. Maria was the one that said the first message, followed by a concerned Emilio Ortega telling her to not make Mitch angry.

The problem, though, is that Mitch has gone beyond angry. With Irina's antics and now the hostages getting pissy, Mitch has decided this whole situation sucks for him and he's had enough playing along with Irina's desire to not mistreat them. There was a time in his life when he would have more patience in situations like this. But Hell hasn't been kind to him, and what patience he brought with him over the portal from Hell has expired.

He walks over to the kids door and starts to unlock it, causing the kids inside to scream in fear.

But from the other room, he hears Julieta plead "If you want to take your frustrations out on someone, take it out on me! Leave the kids alone!"

Mitch stops with the kids' door and looks back over to Julieta's door. He storms over there and unlocks it and flings it open out of anger.

The door barely misses Julieta, who has jumped back and now is looking a little alarmed at the sight of an angry Mitch standing in the doorway.

Mitch, gnashing through his teeth, says "You listen to me, lady. It's 9 o'clock in the morning, I slept like shit last night, I'm also hungry like you and quite frankly, I'd also rather be elsewhere right now. But you need to shut the hell up, and the kids need to start being quiet as well! I'm not going to take any of your shit!"

Instead of cowering in fear like he hoped, Julieta instead forms a cocky smirk. "You sound like every other worthless excuse of a man before they would screw me. You don't scare me."

"Is that so? I overheard part of your conversation with Irina last night. I know you're just a worthless street whore."

"I'm not a whore anymore. I'm an orphan mother. Kids are my life now."

"No...no...you can paint yourself however you want, but the memories are still there. Your actions are still there. Your attitude...it's still there."

"My past life means nothing to me now. But my experiences did teach me to spot the difference between a hard man and a soft one."

"Are you questioning my libido now?"

"Would you like me to?"

"See? Once a whore, always a whore."

"And once a wimp, always a wimp."

Mitch doesn't respond to that part. Instead, he walks up to an alarmingly confident Julieta and gets in her face.

Julieta doesn't break her smirk, but she does contort her face in a defiant, angry scowl to go along with the smirk.

Mitch chuckles and says "I don't like hitting women, but I will if I have to."

"I'm counting on it."

"Bullshit."

"I've been hit enough. You can't hurt me."

"Don't tempt me."

"A hard man doesn't need tempting. That's why you're soft."

_SLAP!_

He did it. With his right hand, Mitch gives Julieta an open palmed slap to the face. Julieta staggers to the right a little, holds her face, and looks back up at Mitch...still angrily smirking.

A suddenly confident Mitch says "That's a warning shot. Don't instigate me again."

"Or what? You gonna throw me around? Beat me until I'm senseless? Like I said, you won't do anything to me that hasn't already been done before."

"You really don't want to know what I'll do to you if you keep this up."

"You couldn't go through with it if you wanted. You still take orders from a woman, and if Irina sees that I've been beaten, I'd hate to see what she'd do to you. Irina knows you're weak, that's why she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Shut up."

"No. I'm not. I know you can't teleport, you have to manually open my door. I know you don't have a gun, you gave yours to Irina after we were kidnapped. Oh yes, she's leading you along like a little puppy on a leash."

"SHUT UP!"

"Get over here and make me."

Mitch quickly walks over to Julieta and goes to grab her shoulders. But he was in for a surprise, because Julieta was counting on that.

The moment Mitch's hands touch skin, Julieta suddenly nails Mitch in the crotch with her right knee. Mitch doubles over in pain and he starts groaning in agony.

Julieta then takes the opportunity to nail Mitch in the back of his head with her elbow. Mitch faceplants to the floor with a thud. It doesn't knock him out, but her elbows have always been bony and she caught him pretty flush. Still, Julieta knows that Nadia, with all her training, would have had him seeing birds now.

The plan all along for Julieta was to provoke Mitch to get close to her. Maria helped out a little by keeping the yelling going, but she wasn't part of the plan. No, what Julieta wanted was to get Mitch's crotch close enough for her knee to disable him long enough so she can get to the other room and escape with the children. She could have tried to seduce him, but from what she could tell about him, it would be much easier to agitate him than arouse him.

Now, the next part of her courageous plan is staring her right in the face. She immediately unhooks the keys that were hooked on Mitch's belt loop on his jeans.

Julieta grabs the keys and makes for the door, yelling to the kids "GET TO THE DOOR, I'M GETTING US OUT OF HERE!"

She exits and runs over to the other hostage door. She frantically searches for a key that would open the door.

She finds it, but it's here where she makes a critical mistake.

Her hands are shaking out of excitement, and because of that, she drops the keys on the floor.

Julieta lets out a loud groan as she kneels over and scoops the keys back up. Now she's got to start from scratch again.

She frantically searches until she gets to the key again...

_CLICK!_

Julieta looks to her left, hearing the sound of a gun engaging and holding the keys in her frozen hand. She doesn't see Mitch standing just outside of her room's doorway. She only sees a gun barrel pointing at her instead. She can't even protest before it goes off.

_POW!_

Mitch fires a shot that goes right between Julieta's eyes. She lets out a life-ending groan and starts to sink. Blood splatters from the back of Julieta's head and her eyes start to roll to the back of her head. Her face goes lifeless as she drops back-first to the floor.

Mitch lowers the gun and observes what he just done. He just shot Julieta Romero dead. She had no idea he even had a gun.

"Julieta? JULIETA?" _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The bangs and screams come from inside the room Emilio and Maria are being held in. The frightened screams come from kids who were expecting Julieta to come in and save them. But now, they probably sense that something horrible has just happened.

Julieta's body disappears after a few seconds, as all deceased bodies in Elysium do, leaving blood splattered on the door and frame and blood pooled on the floor from the back of Julieta's head. The blood would be a grim remnant of the crime that just took place.

"JULIETAAAA! JULIETAAAAAAAAA!"

Mitch focuses his attention to the screaming kids now. There's a major problem here. Julieta is dead. She's not coming back. The kids are freaking out now. They'll be a pain in the ass from here on out. He needs to solve this problem.

Mitch fishes the keys from one of Julieta's blood puddles and grabs the one that opens the kids room. He unlocks the door and steps in and faces two very frightened young children.

Mitch slowly walks towards the trembling kids, causing them to back up slowly. They both don't know what Mitch is going to do to them now, but it's probably going to be bad.

A frightened and somber Emilio asks "What did you to do Julieta?"

Mitch says nothing, just creepily keeps walking towards them while holding the sore part of the back of his head where Julieta cracked him with an elbow. He looks like he's trying to figure out just what he's going to do here.

Eventually, he backs them up all the way to the back wall and bathroom door. He stops when they do, gun still held in his right hand, and a very demented look on his face.

Now, Maria this time asks worriedly "Where's Julieta?"

Mitch lets out a demented chuckle and says "She had to go. You don't insult a man, hit him where you're not supposed to, and then disobey him further and expect to get away with it."

"You hurt her!"

"No, I killed her."

A now-tearful Emilio screams "NOOOOO! NOT JULIETA!"

But Maria doesn't buy it. "That's not true! You can't die, that's a fairy tale!"

Mitch laughs and says "Who the hell told you that?"

"My Mommy and Daddy!"

"Your Mommy and Daddy? Well, let me tell you a little something about Daddy. I HATE your daddy! I'm the one that taught him, I'm the one that trained him, I was the one that he looked up to when we worked together! But your daddy is such an asshole, he took the first opportunity he could to pass me up the first moment I made a mistake, and then had the audacity to make me his sidekick later on. HIS SIDEKICK! It was a slap in the face, watching him make mistakes I wouldn't have made! But that's only the tip of the iceberg when it comes all the horrible things your daddy did."

"He's not a bad man! He's a good daddy!"

"Ha! Your dad was the most evil...the most wretched man in Mexico for a time. They say when he was spotted in a town for the first time, cartel members knew there would be death. The only question is which cartel would be targeted and how many cartel members would be slaughtered by him or his actions. Do you know how many people your daddy killed?"

"No one because it's not true!"

"Oh yes it is. Actually, I can't tell you how many people your daddy killed because I honestly lost count at around 50. Your dad ruined many lives, including destroying the lives of his own team with his stupidity. I'm sure you know Chris Cooper, Eddie Alvarez, Charlie O'Doyle, Jerome Thompson, Jacob Jackson, and Luke Winter."

"My uncles!"

"Your WHAT?"

"Those are my uncles!"

"Well your daddy killed your so-called uncles! He's why they're here! Your daddy is a murderer!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

Mitch points the gun at Maria, which causes her to cower out of fear. But he has no intentions of shooting Maria yet. He's just toying with her.

He lowers the gun and says "What's the matter? I thought you couldn't die here?"

"You'll hurt me..."

"Maybe. Your father killed me with a knife, and he made it hurt for me. Gunshots...I hear you don't feel any pain before you die if you do it right. I'm sure those rules still apply here, where you can also die."

"You're lying!"

"Julieta had to die at some point to get here. Your little friend here had to die to get here. I had to die to get here. Your Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa, everyone you know and love...they all had to die! EVERYONE IN THIS PLACE HAD TO DIE AT SOME POINT! So guess what? YOU'RE DEAD, TOO!"

Maria starts crying and buries her head in Emilio's shoulder. She can't take it anymore. Her 5 year old mind can only handle so much truth and abuse. All she can muster is a meek "I don't understand..."

Mitch sighs and points the gun back at Maria's head. "I guess I won't get to see the face of Daddy's Little Girl when I kill her. Oh well, good enough for me."

Emilio's fear and sadness over Julieta is suddenly replaced with the desire to protect his best friend. Courage fills his body as he yells "Don't hurt her!"

Mitch keeps the gun pointed at Maria and says "I wouldn't if your orphan mother hadn't gone and done something stupid earlier."

Emilio reaches for the gun, but Mitch pulls it away and up in the air high enough so Emilio can't reach. Mitch gives Emilio a sick smile like he's enjoying being the big bully. He tries to casually shove Emilio away.

That's when Emilio gives him a HARD kick in his left shin, hard enough for Mitch to yell out "OWWW!"

But unlike Julieta, Emilio had no plans beyond the shin kick. Kids his and Maria's age can't teleport because they haven't been taught and probably lack the mental capacity to do such a thing in the first place. At least, that's what the experts say anyway since accidental teleportations among untaught children are almost non-existent.

An infuriated Mitch grabs Emilio by his shirt and throws him to the ground HARD. Emilio lands on his left arm and lets out a yelp as his arm scrapes on the concrete ground.

Maria, extremely worried for her friend, bends over Emilio and sees his forearm is scraped up pretty bad. Emilio's face is trembling, but he's not crying. No, he's decided that he wants to be strong for his best friend and hide the pain. He never really wept for Julieta a minute ago, but he did get teary-eyed. But now with his arm hurting, he may be trembling a bit, but he refuses to cry in front of Maria. Chivalry still exists even in the young.

Mitch clicks the gun into firing position and points it at Maria's head again. "Alright, no more heroism. It'll be my pleasure to kill the daughter of the man that destroyed my life. Time to die again, toots."

Maria looks up at the gun barrel and gets that feeling that people get when they realize their life has come to an end.

Memories flood her mind. Memories of all the good times she had growing up. All the times she played with her family or the orphans. All the wonderful meals that Tom and Nadia would cook for her. All the love that Tom and Nadia gave her. All the fun times, the happy times, the loving times. All the vacations she went.

She recalls one of those vacations right now as the seconds count down on her Elysium life...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isle of Skye, Scotland (Elysium) (Flashback)<strong>_

She immediately can't believe her eyes.

Tom, Nadia, and a 3 year old Maria appear inside the large underground cavern. And almost immediately, Maria is completely in awe of what she's seeing.

The tall cavern stretching as high as the eye can see. Columns of rock shooting up from a beautiful and calm blue lake, with some of the columns featuring gems and crystals that give off a bright and beautiful appearance.

It's the most amazing thing that Maria Falk has ever seen up to that point.

Maria wrestles her hand away from her father and runs towards the lake.

Nadia, holding a blanket in her left arm, thrusts out her right arm and tries to catch her, but to no avail. She then yells to Maria "Don't jump in the lake!"

Maria, giggling as she runs, says "I won't!" Her vocabulary isn't as developed as it is nowadays, but she still can speak pretty clearly for a girl her age. She's very intelligent...a trait that Tom swears she got from her mother.

What Maria didn't notice was all of the stand-up lights that were set up around them to light up the usually dark cavern. It's a different appearance from what the first person to step foot in the cavern in hundreds of years saw around four years ago.

Sydney Bristow was tasked with finding Tom Falk's secret weapon for completing his Project Nadia conquest: The Tonic, a drink that would give Tom immortality for 20 minutes, but would kill him in the end when his heart exploded from producing adrenaline that the drink triggered. She only had one large white halogen flashlight on her to see things up until she got to the small room The Tonic was hidden in. Now, it's completely illuminated thanks to the lights.

By the time of Maria's first visit to the cavern (that she can remember anyway), the Elysian Council had decided to make the cavern a safe room of sorts, should the unthinkable happen. The unthinkable would happen about a year later after this visit, when Arvin Sloane and the rest of The Nine invaded the council chambers.

But for Maria, none of that history or future matters. Right now, she wants to check out the lake in the present.

She stares into the clear blue water for a while, trying to find any fish. Discouraged, she asks in typical 3-year old grammar "Where the fish?"

Her question would be answered when a medium-sized fish jumped out of the water on the far end of the lake. Maria laughs and claps her hands out of excitement as the fish splashes back into the water.

Tom, who's helping Nadia set up the picnic area, also noticed the fish and says "Wow, I've never seen that happen before at this lake, have you?"

Nadia shakes her head and says "No! I knew there were fish there, but that's amazing!"

Maria runs away from the lake towards her parents and shouts "Did you see it? Did you see it?"

Tom and Nadia both laugh and Tom tells his daughter "That's what we were just talking about, yes! We've never seen fish jump out of that lake before!"

"Did the fish jump for me?"

Tom and Nadia both look at each other with a smile. Nadia then looks back at Maria and says "I think so! I guess we'll have to bring you here more often!"

Maria jumps up and down and happily shouts "Yay!"

She would remember this day for the rest of her life. The fish, the picnic, the cavern...it was her favorite memory, her day in the hidden cavern in Scotland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baltimore, MD (Elysium)<strong>_

But back to the matter at hand, Maria is still looking down the gun barrel of a man she's convinced has gone insane.

Maria quickly hugs a wounded Emilio and closes her eyes. She wants to hold on to her friend one last time before the bad thing happens to her.

She thinks about that cavern some more. She'd really like to be there...with its tall walls, columns of rock, the gems and crystals, the clear blue water, the fish...she wants to be standing right on the edge of the water, waiting for a fish to jump out.

She wants to be there so bad...she thinks hard and tries to place herself there.

Her eyes close tighter, she clutches on to Emilio tighter, she imagines herself standing in the cavern...

_POW!_

Mitch's gun goes off...

...but it would hit nothing except the bathroom door. That's because there was nothing there for it to hit before it hit the door.

Maria and Emilio disappeared just as Mitch fired the gun.

Mitch notices immediately that his shot hit nothing. He drops the gun out of shock and shrieks out a disbelieving "WHAT?"

Just seconds ago, two fearful young children were huddled in front of him in full acceptance of their fate. And then they vanished...just like that.

Mitch knows that children can't teleport at their age. They couldn't have. It's impossible!

He hears the door open in the distance and the sound of footsteps running towards him. But he's frozen out of both shock and fear to do anything about it.

The kids teleported. Julieta is dead. And now, he surely was screwed.

* * *

><p>The Dennys bags hit the ground, the cell phone is crammed into a jeans pocket, and Irina bolts for the door upon hearing the gunshot. She had just missed the first gunshot that felled Julieta, but she was most certainly there for the one that nearly killed little Maria.<p>

She flings the door open and runs inside the restaurant. She sprints down the hallway and stops before Julieta's room. She looks in the open door and sees nothing there.

Then, Irina turns right to the kids door and sees blood all over the place near the doorway. Julieta's blood. But at this point, Irina doesn't know it's hers yet. For all she knows, it could be Mitch's or the kids' blood as well.

Something horrible has happened. She knows that whatever she discovers next will mean the complete and utter failure of what she had planned for the hostages.

Irina scrambles for the doorway and looks inside and sees Mitch staring at the ground with his back turned. No sign of the kids. No sign of Julieta. No sign of Sloane or Elena. Just Mitch and the blood at the door.

She yells out "Mitch, what happened?"

Mitch doesn't respond except for a small flinch when Irina yells at him.

Irina steps into the room and asks again "What happened here? Whose blood is this by the door?"

"They're gone..."

Irina stops in her tracks and observes Mitch in stunned silence. "Who's gone? All of them?"

Mitch doesn't immediately respond, but eventually squeaks out "All of them..."

Irina walks closer to Mitch and it's finally at that point when she discovers the dropped gun in front of Mitch. How did he get a gun? She didn't give it to him. In fact, she still has her gun tucked in the back of her jeans. The blood, the gun...it's starting to become a little less hazy as to what happened here. Mitch snapped.

Irina walks to Mitch's front left and looks at him staring at the ground almost catatonic.

She sternly asks "Mitch, I need you to tell me what happened. I need you to tell me right now."

Mitch looks at Irina briefly, and then goes back to staring at the ground.

Actually, he's not staring at the ground at all. Irina looks down at what Mitch is looking at and sees the hole a couple inches off the ground in the bathroom door. Irina immediately surmises that it was an errant shot of some sort from a gun...his mystery gun.

Finally, Mitch speaks. "The woman...Julieta...she provoked me."

"How did she provoke you?"

"I was sitting outside and the hostages started making a racket. They were upset and pestering me and I went to silence the kids and that's when Julieta told me to take out my frustrations on her."

"What the hell, Mitch!"

"I just wanted to put her in her place...but she attacked me."

"With what?"

"Her right knee into my crotch! She cracked me in the back of the head and tried to rescue the kids! That's when..."

Mitch stops at that point and looks at the gun on the ground.

Irina looks at the gun as well and asks "Whose gun is that?"

Mitch says nothing.

"WHOSE GUN IS THAT, MITCH?"

"I...can't say."

Suddenly, it becomes clear for Irina. Three guns were stolen from the weapons cache at the Elysian Council headquarters. Elena's gun is actually in Kelly Peyton's possession to protect herself from Francisco's petulant army in Campeche. Irina still has her gun. That leaves only one gun...

Sloane's gun.

Sloane gave Mitch his gun. Once again, Sloane called an audible without Irina's knowledge. He armed Mitch...but why? Did he really want to spite Irina that bad? Did he feel that Irina was getting too close to the hostages and decided to kill them instead? Was this part of some power play to curry favor from Mitch? Why on Earth would Sloane give an unstable man a gun? Maybe Sloane didn't see Mitch the way she does. Maybe Mitch twisted his arm. Maybe...who knows what the hell happened. Irina's going to find that one out later when she sees Sloane again. That's the only sure thing.

Irina turns back to Mitch and says "You shot Julieta."

"I did. She was about to escape."

"She wouldn't have been about to escape if you had just sat down and shut up! Where are the kids?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? Where did they go?"

"Teleported."

"What did you just say?"

"They teleported. I came in with a gun...Maria held on to Emilio...and teleported. I have no idea where they are now."

"That's impossible, kids her age can't teleport."

"It happened...why else is there a hole in the bathroom door? Why isn't there any blood around here?"

"You were going to kill them?"

"One hostage was dead...when Tom and Nadia saw that, they would have..."

Irina cups her free hand around Mitch's mouth and says "Don't say another damn word to me! You hear me? I don't want to hear you try to explain yourself because everything that will come out of your mouth will be total bullshit! I told you that your decision making abilities were revoked. And you still find a way to completely ruin this operation! I gave Julieta my word that she would live through this! I gave the kids my word that they would live through this!"

"So what? Why do you..."

Mitch shuts his mouth tight when Irina removes her hand from his mouth, pulls out her gun from the back of her jeans, and points it at his temple. "I said not another damn word. One more noun, verb, adjective, number, consonant, or vowel out of your mouth and I will kill you."

At this point, Mitch is really confused. He wants to protest and remind Irina that they're in this together. But at this point, it seems that Irina has completely turned on him over this. He realizes what he just did came as a result of a short fuse and perhaps momentary insanity, but he also realizes when Irina said she gave the hostages her word that maybe Irina does have a different agenda than Sloane. And now, she's pointing a gun at him like he's the enemy.

Irina continues. "You asked me a question yesterday that I've given some thought to. You asked me if you were the hostage here or if they were. I'm going to give you a chance to ask me that question again right now."

Mitch doesn't respond, but looks back at Irina fearfully.

Irina, in an eerily calm tone, says "I'm giving you permission to speak, as long as you ask the question that I've asked you to ask."

Mitch smacks his lips and timidly says "Am I the hostage here or are they?"

Irina quickly lowers her gun and points it at Mitch's left thigh.

_POW!_

Mitch howls in pain after the bullet plunges into his thigh and immediately hits the ground. He grabs his leg and squirms and screams as the piercing pain from the entrenched bullet starts to throb.

Irina casually walks over and picks Sloane's gun off the ground. When she stands up, she walks over to Mitch and blankly observes Mitch writhing in pain.

Then, she squats over Mitch and, still showing an eerie calm, says "Here's the answer to that question. Yes, you are my hostage now. Obviously, I can't say Julieta and the kids are the hostages because they're not here, are they? So that leaves one useless malcontent left. I don't know what all went down with you and Sloane, I don't know what his plans were with you and the hostages, but none of that matters now."

Irina points her gun at Mitch's right kneecap now. Mitch stops squirming and freezes, eeking out a very desperate and very pained "Please...please don't..."

Irina smirks at Mitch and says "Why shouldn't I? Actually, believe it or not, I do want you to eventually be able to walk again. That's why I shot you in the fleshy part of your leg. However, that's as far as my courtesy goes. I'm not going to treat you like I treated Julieta and the kids. I wasn't going to be cruel to them, but now I'll be cruel to you because you screwed me over. Your breakfast is sitting in the parking lot outside. But I'm not going to let you have any. It's going in the garbage. In fact, as long as you're my hostage, you're not going to eat. If you want a drink, drink out of the toilet, because I'm disabling the sink. If you want to sleep...well, you'll sleep alright."

At this point, Irina takes her gun and CRACKS it on the side of Mitch's skull. His body goes limp and his world goes dark as blood starts to trickle out of a gash on his scalp.

"No, as long as you're my hostage, I'm going to knock you out. When you wake up again, I'll knock you out again. And when you wake up after that, I'm going to knock you out once again. Your head's going to hurt an awful lot in the brief moments you'll be conscious. Consider this payback for completely ruining what I had planned."

Irina then scoots over closer to an unconscious Mitch and intently says "Sloane probably gave you a gun because he thought I had a different agenda than the rest of you. He was right. I do have a different agenda. I've had a different agenda all along. I've had a different agenda since I thought it up years ago when the far-fetched idea of escaping Hell was even brought up. Gordon, Francisco, Cesar, and that weasel Sark have all died to this point, and that's just fine by me. You're next on the list. For my agenda to work...all of you will have to die."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	18. Ch 17: No

**NO**

* * *

><p>"<em>Betrayal is the only truth that sticks." -<em>Arthur Miller

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isle of Skye, Scotland (Elysium)<strong>_

He may be sitting alone on one of five makeshift beds in the picturesque Isle of Skye cavern, but for Paris of Troy, he might as well be in prison.

His time in the cavern has felt like a life sentence to him. Yes, the days are dull for Paris and the other four members of the Elysian High Council. But for Paris, they've weighed on him like he has an elephant strapped to his back.

It's his fault that he and the other council members have called a chilly cavern home for the past week or so. It's his fault that The Nine invaded the meeting that established a global adoption program. And it's his fault that orphan mother Julieta Romero, 5 year old Maria Falk, and 6 year old Emilio Ortega were abducted.

As he scratches his head through his wavy dark brown hair, Paris starts to weigh speaking up and confessing his crimes. His actions are starting to affect the innocent. He didn't want that at all. All he wanted was his wife, Helen of Troy.

Now, with all that's happened, including The Nine turning their collective backs on him, there's no seeing Helen anymore. Paris knows that Helen took great risk to free Arvin Sloane and Irina and Elena Derevko from the Ninth Circle of Hell. For all he knows, Helen's been caught...and there is probably some excruciating punishment that's taken or is still taking place.

Helen...she dominates Paris's thoughts of late. At one point, Helen was easily the most beautiful woman in the world. Natural and flowing blonde hair, pouty lips, deep and young eyes, perfect curves, and a world class lover in bed. But because her adultery launched a thousand ships and ended the lives of thousands of men in the Trojan War, it was her that went to Hell while Paris was deemed ok for Elysium, a bit of a surprise since he didn't exactly stop Helen from coming to Troy. But he is credited for killing Achilles, and that's pretty heroic in the eyes of Elysium. There are other actions of his since arrival that deemed him worthy to stay as well.

But when Paris saw Helen once again, all worn, dirty, beat-up, and just looking like a walking disaster, Paris decided enough was enough. And the rest up to this point is history.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Paris's thoughts are broken by a screaming Maria and frozen-in-fear Emilio, who have just appeared in front of him on the edge of the underground lake, clutching together in terror.

Paris stands up to his feet quickly, alarmed at the sudden sight of the two young children.

Maria, meanwhile, stops screaming, opens her eyes and realizes she's not on the wrong end of a pistol anymore. She lets go of Emilio, who's still has his eyes closed tightly, and looks around at the lake, the walls, the columns of rock shooting up to the ceiling from the lake.

Maria's at her favorite cavern. She imagined it so strongly just now, she actually went there! She's speechless as she soaks in her surroundings. She has no idea how she got here. One second she was about to get shot, and in another second, she's here, thousands of miles away from the man that wanted to kill her.

"Are you ok?"

Maria shrieks as she quickly turns and looks at Paris, who just asked that question.

Unfortunately for her, her sudden twisting of feet has caused her right heel to slip off the ledge of the lake. She yells out as she starts to fall.

Emilio, who has since opened his eyes, immediately notices and grabs Maria. He keeps her from falling into the lake, but she's still teetering. Paris sprints over and pushes her upright and onto solid ground.

But Maria isn't sure what to make of Paris, given that another man just tried to shoot her about 30 seconds ago. She backs off timidly. Emilio stays in his spot to provide something of a buffer between Maria and Paris and gives Paris a suspicious look.

"It's alright, I'm Paris of Troy. I know who you are, Maria. And you, you must be Emilio."

Maria stops backtracking, but still isn't sure about Paris. Neither is Emilio.

Paris calmly says "I serve on the Elysian High Council with Milo Rambaldi...I'm a friend of his and Laurent L'Andre's. Surely you know them." Ok, he's not exactly "friends" with Rambaldi and Laurent, especially lately.

But Maria is very much familiar with Rambaldi and Laurent, and him mentioning that he knows and works with them puts her mind at ease a little. "Did you help get Mommy's adoption program started?"

Paris lets out a relieved gasp and smiles. "Yes. In fact, I was the one that proposed the program in the first place. I think what your mother is doing for children is great. You should be proud of her."

Maria sadly looks down at the ground and says "I want my Mommy..."

"Alright. I will take you two back to San Felipe. But first, are you two hurt?"

Emilio holds up his left arm, which is scraped up from when Mitch Hayes threw him hard to the ground after Emilio kicked him in the shin.

As Paris examines the wound, Maria says "Mitch was going to kill us! He had a gun and he was going to kill me!"

That fact right there causes Paris's heart to sink. Children were nearly murdered by his design. If it weren't for Paris's desire to reunite with Helen, none of this would have happened.

Suddenly, Paris remembers something. "I was told there was a woman with you two. An orphan mother. Is she alright?"

Emilio lets out a quick sniffle and somberly says "She's dead."

Paris's heart sinks to his belly button with that news and his head hangs on its own. Now, not only did innocent children nearly die, an innocent and noble woman actually did die because of him.

He takes a deep breath and looks Emilio in the eyes. "I am so sorry for your loss. I'm so sorry...sorry for everything."

"What did you do wrong?"

Paris looks over at a pleading Maria, who has no clue or concept that he hatched all of this. Even if he did tell her, she probably wouldn't be old enough to understand anyway.

Paris then holds out his arms. "Come on, let's get you home to safety!"

Maria and Emilio hold on to Paris's hands and teleported back to San Felipe, as he promised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom and Eddie Falk appear in the front yard of Tom and Nadia's home at a little after 9 in the morning. They immediately spot Laurent L'Andre guarding the front door of the home and assassins to his far left and far right respectively, guarding the front corners of the home.

Tom gives Laurent a wave, which Laurent returns with a cordial headnod, acknowledging that Tom is not a foe.

Tom walks towards Laurent and asks "Anything happen while I was away?"

Laurent shakes his head. "No. All is quiet here and at the orphanage."

"What about the Russian forest? Any sign of this portal?"

"No sign. No clues. Is there word from Irina or Mitch about the hostages?"

"Nothing. Not a peep. I was just at the orphanage and my mother hasn't heard anything. She expects either her or us to hear something today."

"Why today?"

"I asked her that and she said it's how Irina works. May be a clue or may be the whole package. Of course, if Sloane's pulling the strings, who knows. But Mom seems to believe that it's Irina that's in direct oversight of the hostages. When it comes to Irina Derevko, I trust my mother's judgment of her."

"I see. I must admit, I'm surprised to see you here like this. You were not here last night."

Tom sighs and says "No, I wasn't."

"Are there troubles with you and Nadia?"

"If things were all hunky-dory between me and my wife, I wouldn't have stayed at my brother's last night."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"So am I. Thanks for keeping watch over my wife anyway. I appreciate it."

Laurent gives Tom a headnod and says "Of course."

Tom and Eddie then walk by Laurent and go into the house.

To Tom, the place looks just as it did the last time he saw it, before the meeting with his mother Mary at the orphanage last night. He immediately spots Julieta's purse still lying untouched on the couch.

Eddie spots it too and immediately thinks about her. "I really hope Julieta's alright...wherever he is."

Tom looks over at Eddie. Eddie's taking Julieta's absence pretty hard. Last night, all Eddie would talk about is what Irina Derevko and Mitch Hayes could be doing to her and the kids, if anything at all. Tom sides with his mother Mary in believing that Irina may not hurt them at all. Eddie, however, is not so sure because of the Mitch element. He knew Mitch in life and he knew about his betrayal of Tom all too well. Eddie was also good with math, and he knows that if Irina is the constant (which is debatable), then Mitch is definitely the variable with Tom's daughter under his watch.

And of course, there's Sloane to worry about. But they don't know that Sloane hasn't been exactly hands-on with the hostages. Mary's hunch was right. Well, it's a hunch to them anyway, but Mary knows the truth from her text message swaps with Irina.

Tom pats his older brother on the back and says "We have to stay positive. My mother knows Irina more than anyone. No way will she let Mitch or Sloane have control over her. Now come on, let's grab what you need and go."

Tom and Eddie head down the hallway. They stop at the second door down. Tom opens the door and reveals his office. "Everything you need is either in the file cabinet or on my computer. Knock yourself out."

Eddie heads into the room and starts rummaging through the short file cabinet sitting next to the computer desk.

"If you need anything, let me know. I'll be down the hall."

Eddie turns back to Tom and gives him a headnod, acknowledging his comment.

Tom wanders over to the end of the hallway and opens the door to the master bedroom, the bedroom that normally he and Nadia would share. There would be a handful of times Nadia stayed overnight to give Julieta a break at the San Marcos Orphanage in San Felipe, but last night, there was no sharing to be done in that bed because of marital strife. Tom crashed at Eddie's last night...

...and, as Tom notices when he opens the door, Nadia wasn't even in the master bedroom at all. It looks untouched from yesterday.

"Nadia?"

"In here!"

Tom steps out of the master bedroom and goes over to Maria's room, which is next to theirs. He immediately spots Nadia lying on the bed, still clutching to Mister Fred, Maria's teddy bear. It's obvious that she just woke up because of how groggy she looks.

It's also obvious to Tom that Nadia slept here all night, since she's still in yesterday's clothes.

Tom leans on the doorway and asks "Are you alright?"

Nadia just remains lying on her side and hopelessly says "What do you think?"

After a sigh, Tom asks "Any news?"

Nadia sits up and says "No. No calls. I take it your mother hasn't heard anything?"

"No, she hasn't. Me and Eddie just stopped by the orphanage. She barely had enough time to tell me no in between fixing the kids breakfast."

"Ok."

"Why were you lying on Maria's bed?"

"Guess I fell asleep. I had a bad night, just thinking of our little girl." With that last part, Nadia gets teary-eyed again. "Oh geez, I thought I cried every tear I had in me last night..."

Tom walks over and sits next to a now-crying Nadia. He puts his arm around her, but Nadia doesn't exactly fall into him like she would have in the past, but doesn't angrily tell him not to, either, like she did last night. She just sits there, paralyzed by grief over Maria.

"Nadia, we're going to get our daughter back. Everything's going to be fine."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I believe my mother when she talks about your mother. Irina won't want to hurt her own flesh and blood."

Nadia doesn't say anything, just staring off into space. She's not sure if she believes Mary, given what Irina did to Sydney before Jack came to the rescue in Brussels. But there is a big part of Nadia that wants to believe Mary is right: Irina won't hurt Maria. Nadia's feelings for Irina are complicated. Irina is her mother after all, but Nadia is not a fan of the things Irina did late in her life.

"Eddie's in my office, looking for material to put into the website he's building for the New Arrival Program..."

"Tom, why did you leave me last night?"

Tom freezes at that comment. He doesn't want a fight.

Nadia notices and looks at him. "Why did you leave me here alone, when I needed you the most?"

Tom gulps, a sign of nerves, and replies "Because I didn't think you wanted me around. You blame me for what happened, you ridiculed me for it all day yesterday, and I thought you needed some space away from me. After Eddie's done, I'll head back to his place. I'll just be here for a little while."

Nadia flashes Tom an offended look at that. She can't believe that he's leaving her again. She starts to wonder if she really did wound him that badly yesterday.

But her thoughts suddenly go beyond that to something she thought was unthinkable: she wonders if he even still loves her anymore.

So she has to ask with great worry "What are you saying, Tom?"

Tom goes to reply, but it's not his voice that Nadia hears. Instead, it's Laurent L'Andre's from the living room: "TOM! NADIA! YOUR DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED!"

Nadia gasps as she stands up to her feet and sprints out of the room, forgetting the conversation that just took place instantly. Tom also looks surprised and follows her out, nearly running into Eddie emerging from his office in the process.

When they arrive in the living room, Laurent is standing by the open door, and Paris of Troy stands behind Maria Falk and Emilio Ortega, who have big looks of relief on their faces now that they're back to safety.

"Mommy!"

"Sweetie!"

Maria runs to her mother and leaps into her arms as Nadia got down to a knee.

Nadia immediately starts openly weeping as she squeezes her daughter tight. Maria, who told Nadia not to cry after Cesar Martinez attacked her, can't help but shed a few tears herself. They're both so happy to be reunited, both decide to give in to their emotions.

Tom rubs Maria's back a bit and he gives her a kiss on the side of her forehead. He has a look of extreme relief on his face. He too is happy his daughter is back.

Then, he turns his attention to Emilio, who's just kind of standing there by himself on an island, with no one to hug him and be happy to see him alive. Immediately, Tom feels bad for the kid. He's a good kid from all accounts and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time with Julieta and Maria.

Tom gets down on one knee, holds out his arms, and calmly says "Hey, come here."

Emilio shyly looks at him, then very, very slowly starts to walk towards him. Tom patiently waits until Emilio finally falls into his arms, but doesn't return the hug since he's a little unsure about the situation. Tom kindly tells him "I'm glad you're alright, kid. You're safe now."

Emilio doesn't respond, just standing there sort of numb. But, above Tom's right shoulder, he sees Eddie Falk standing behind Nadia and Maria.

He tries to push away from Tom suddenly. Tom lets go and Emilio starts walking towards him fearfully. His bottom lip quivers, his eyes squint, and then, the waterworks start. He can't hide his tears from Maria anymore all of the sudden. He begins to openly sob.

Eddie, in response to Emilio's sudden bout of grief, kneels down and asks "Hey, what's wrong, kid?"

Emilio, in between sobs, says "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's my fault!"

"Your fault? No! No, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes I did! If I didn't come over to play with Maria...Julieta wouldn't have been taken! And if we didn't get taken, Julieta..." Emilio starts sobbing hard now, unable to finish the sentence. He feels guilty over Julieta's death, and what it will mean to her new boyfriend Eddie.

Nadia looks up at Paris and asks "Where is Julieta?"

Paris doesn't respond with nothing but a very glum look on his face.

"Mitch shot her! She's dead!"

Those pleading words came from Maria, who has started sobbing herself. As Maria buries her face into Nadia's right shoulder, Nadia herself has started crying. Her best friend...is dead. Julieta was innocent. She loved the kids she took care of. She didn't deserve this. Not at all. She manages a "Oh, poor Julieta..." before the grief overtakes her.

Tom closes his eyes and hangs his head as he leans on the back of the couch. He liked Julieta as well and knows she was innocent in all of this. But Mitch shot her anyway. Mitch...Tom hates him more than anything. And now, he's found a way to hate him even more.

And while all that is taking place, Paris casually walks over to the door and leans on it, staring out into the openness outside, trying to feel invisible. His actions with Helen and Sloane, Irina, and Elena have taken a family that was as solid as a rock and completely shredded it emotionally.

A thud on the ground breaks everyone's grief. The thud came when Eddie landed on his butt in shock over the death of his girlfriend. He leans back to the hallway wall and stares forward in morose disbelief. Emilio stands there, not sure what to do. Tom starts walking over his direction and says "Eddie..."

"No...no...no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!"

Eddie slams his fist into the hardwood floor with each "no" uttered and continues even after he's done shouting no repeatedly. His face contorts in both anguish and anger. Tears fall out of his eyes uninhibited. Everyone in the room backs off of him. The Falk Rage is in full effect.

The Falk Rage, as Nadia deemed it after seeing it in Tom and his sister Karen, and later Thomas and sometimes Mary, has rarely been seen in Eddie. Nadia has never seen it herself, always knowing Eddie as a very light-hearted man who almost didn't seem like a Falk at times with his calmness. Even Tom has only seen Eddie in full rage mode a couple times in his lifetime and afterlifetime.

Tom steps forward, which causes Eddie to hold out his arm to stop him and say "Get away from me!" Before anything else could be said, Eddie closed his eyes and teleported away.

Maria looks up at Tom fearfully over Eddie's explosion, wipes away some tears, and asks "Where did Uncle Eddie go?"

Tom replies "I don't know." Tom knows there's probably a couple places Eddie could have run off to, but it's hard to guess which one.

Nadia asks "Should you go after him?"

Tom shakes his head. "No. I'd be doing him no good right now. He needs some time to blow off some steam. We need to give him space for a while."

Emilio hangs his head and starts crying, causing everyone in the room to take notice.

Nadia asks "What's wrong?"

Between tears, Emilio shouts "He's mad at me!"

Tom kneels down beside him and comfortingly says "No! No one's mad at you at all! You didn't do anything wrong! The people that took you...they're the ones that did wrong!"

Emilio keeps on crying anyway. An insistent Tom says "Emilio, look at me."

Emilio looks up at Tom, who tells him "None of this was your fault. Not at all. We're all glad that you're safe."

Nadia smiles at Emilio and says "Yes, we all are. You don't need to feel bad about anything." The kind words from Tom and Nadia appear to calm Emilio down a bit since he stops crying, but still feels a little weepy.

At this point, Laurent, who's been standing near the doorway, turns to Paris, still leaning in the doorway, and asks "How did you find the kids?"

The million dollar question on Tom and Nadia's minds has been asked. Now that the initial rush of seeing Maria again is over and now that the volcano that is Eddie has stopped erupting, Tom and Nadia are both curious just how Paris of all people found their kids.

Paris turns back inside the house and says "The kids suddenly appeared in the cavern. Just them, no one else."

Tom and Nadia look down at Emilio and Maria. Tom asks "Is that true?"

Maria nods, but forms a fearful face. "Mitch was going to shoot us! I held on to Emilio and imagined I was in the pretty cavern and...I went there!"

Tom and Nadia both look at each other in shock. For one, Mitch nearly killed their daughter! However, since he had the capacity to kill Julieta, I guess that's not all that surprising. But Maria teleported! That never happens with five year old children, at least not to their knowledge. And Maria's damn lucky to have teleported to the usually empty cavern in a time when the Elysian High Council was seeking protection there.

Maria then says "I don't know how I did it!"

Laurent tells her "In your mind, you physically placed yourself there. That is the basis for teleportation, and that is why it people need to have physically been at the places they teleport to at some point of their life or afterlife."

Nadia squats down to give Maria another hug. "Good job, sweetie! But I need you to promise me you won't do that again! We don't want to lose you again!"

Maria just replies "I don't understand how..."

Tom tells her "Even better. We'll show you on your 15th birthday, ok?"

Maria nods and says "Ok!" Then Maria pushes away from Nadia and looks at Emilio, suddenly remembering something. "Mommy, Emilio's arm is hurt!"

Everyone looks over at Emilio, who has extended his left arm out to show everyone that it's scraped up.

Tom concernedly asks "What happened?"

Emilio replies "I tried to stop Mitch. I tried to take the gun, and then I kicked him in the leg. He got angry and threw me down to the ground. I just wanted to protect Maria..."

"Thank you."

That came from Maria, who walks over to Emilio and gives him a hug. Tom and Nadia both looked touched at Emilio's bravery and Maria's thankfulness over Emilio's actions.

When Maria lets go of the hug, Tom bends over and holds out his arms again. "Emilio, come here. I want to thank you, too."

Emilio, a little more confidently this time, walks over and gives Tom a hug back.

After hugging a bit, Tom tells Emilio "Look at me." Emilio backs off and looks intently in Tom's eyes. Tom smiles and says "What you did today was very brave. You did the right thing, protecting Maria like that. You may have even saved both your lives with what you did. One day, you might have a little sister of your own, and she's going to need her big brother to protect her. What you did today...that's what you do for your little sister. You protect her. I speak for Nadia when I say...thank you. You're a good kid."

Emilio smiles back and hugs Tom around the neck, happy over being complimented like that. Tom hugs him back tightly. Emilio has earned Tom's respect in a huge way with what he did. All of the sudden, Tom has gone from a neutral opinion of Emilio to holding him in the highest regard. He likes the kid now.

In fact, Tom looks over at Maria and says "You picked a good friend."

Nadia follows that up with a "Yes you did, Maria."

Maria grins and playfully says "He's my hero!"

Emilio gives Maria a big grin over Tom's shoulder, but doesn't say anything. He's a kid of few words. But it's easy to tell that he's enjoying feeling like a hero.

As Tom and Emilio let go of their hug, Nadia holds out her hand and says "Come on, let me take care of your arm."

Emilio holds Nadia's hand and starts down the hallway. Maria eagerly says "I want to help!" and follows Nadia and Emilio down the hallway.

Tom smiles for the first time in a while. In fact, he tries to think back to the last time he smiled. Probably when he woke up yesterday and tried to be encouraging to Nadia, who was about to have a sit-down chat with Rambaldi and Jack about the Paternity Test Heard 'Round Elysium.

That seems like so long ago with what's gone down since then. In fact, it seems so long ago since Cesar attacked Nadia, the firestarter to all of the madness that has gone in in their lives of late. It's a madness that has them both internally questioning whether they still love each other. Only a perfect storm of events like this could even bring up that question in a passing thought.

Maria is back, though. And for that, Tom is thankful.

He turns to Paris and kindly says "Thanks for bringing the kids back, Paris."

But his words to not uplift the glum Paris. "You have nothing to thank me for."

"But you brought back my daughter!" Tom steps forward and quietly says "You may have just saved my marriage!"

"Don't thank me. It's my fault that your marriage is on shaky ground in the first place. Cesar's attack on Nadia, the kidnapping, Julieta's death, the death of your friends Jerome and Charlie...you have nothing to thank me for, and everything to blame me for."

A now extremely suspicious Laurent steps forward and asks "What are you saying, Paris?"

Paris turns up to Laurent fearfully. He takes a deep gulp and says "The life of an innocent woman was taken today, two innocent men died yesterday protecting that woman and the kids, and those kids nearly were killed themselves. I can no longer hide my guilt. Gather the council, Laurent. It is time I confess my sins."

An aghast Tom asks "What the..."

Laurent holds up his hand to silence Tom, but keeps his attention focused on Paris, his icy glare staring a hole through Paris's head. "Paris, what have you done?"

Paris hangs his head and replies "Only in front of the council. I leave my fate up to them. I do not need to add further burden the Falk family. But I have committed a serious crime against Elysium."

Laurent can't believe what he's hearing. Sure, he shares Rambaldi's displeasure with Paris, but only because of Paris's snotty behavior at times. But Paris looks like a man who's strapped to the electric chair and ready to speak his final words. He's beyond guilty.

Laurent looks outside and shouts "Antonio! Marco!"

Two Il Credo Divino assassins run through the front door and lower their heads out of reverence. The one on the left asks "How may we be of service, sir?"

Laurent looks at Paris and says "Antonio, seize Paris of Troy and do not let him go. Take him to the cavern. The councilmen are at their homes, I will have to rally them and get them to gather in the cavern. Marco, find Alec and get him and two others to keep watch over the Falk residence in my stead. He should be returning from the Russian forest soon."

Both nod their heads cordially, not questioning Laurent's orders even for a second. The one of the left, Antonio, grabs Paris and teleports with him out of the house. Marco leaves after him.

Tom looks to Laurent and asks "What's going to happen to him?"

Laurent glumly tells him "That is up for the council to decide. But it is our matter, not yours. Alec will be along shortly to keep watch. If I were you, I'd spend some time with your family. Maybe Maria's return will provide the healing you and Nadia seek."

Tom nods, agreeing wholeheartedly with that last part, and doesn't say anything.

Laurent tells him "Farewell." and teleports away.

And Tom takes Laurent's advice and heads to the bathroom to check on Emilio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isle of Skye, Scotland (Elysium)<strong>_

An hour has passed. It took some time to gather the Elysian High Councilmen, and then they had to wait for Alec Derevko to return from his shift of searching high and low through the Russian forest for this portal that The Nine and Francisco Alvarado's army walked through.

They waited for Alec so he could take two men with him and return to guarding the Falk residence. With Maria and Emilio escaping, both assassins and councilmen alike thought it'd be best that their safety was a priority since retaliation could be imminent.

Once Alec checked in and left, things got started in the underground cavern.

Gathered are the five members of the Elysian High Council: Aristotle, Milo Rambaldi, Albert Einstein, Marcus Aurelius, and a very guilty-looking Paris of Troy. Also in attendance is Laurent L'Andre and the two assassins he asked help from back at the Falk house, Antonio and Marco.

The Elysian High Councilmen, minus Paris, are seated with their backs turned to the lake in a semi-circle around Paris, who is flanked by Antonio and Marco while Laurent stands a couple steps behind him with his arms folded.

Aristotle scans the room and says "This is not an official Elysian Council meeting, therefore there will be no official record of what transpires here. But the men in this room will bear witness to what Paris has to say, and will heed his words carefully." Then, he locks eyes with Paris. "I must warn you, you have admitted that you have committed a crime to Laurent L'Andre, an officer of Elysium. Therefore, should you decide to flee the company you see here, you will be wanted, hunted down, and possibly executed. Do you understand me?"

Paris nods and says "Of course. I assure you I will not flee this cavern, and I will be here to accept whatever judgment is handed down."

Marcus comments "You must have done something truly heinous to be acting this way and saying the things you are saying."

"I have indeed done something truly heinous. I have betrayed this council, the Falks, and Elysium."

When Paris pauses, Aristotle folds his hands on his lap and says "You have the floor, Paris. Please speak freely."

"I will when Antonio and Marco let go of my arms. I do not feel comfortable being forcibly restrained while I confess my crimes."

Aristotle turns to Rambaldi, who returns his glare for a brief moment. It's really Rambaldi that commands Il Credo Divino, although they do serve in the best interests of the Elysian High Council. He nods at Aristotle, then turns to Laurent. "Laurent, command your men to let go of Paris."

Laurent cordially nods at Rambaldi, then tells Paris "You have been informed of the price of fleeing. Antonio and Marco, let him go."

Antonio and Marco do as commanded, letting go of each arm, before stepping back a step.

Paris takes a deep, deep breath and, looking at the ground, says "Gentlemen, I have had to hide my guilt since before the meeting that was invaded. We all are in this cavern because of me. Two innocent children were abducted because of me. Julieta Romero is dead because of me. Jerome Thompson and Charlie O'Doyle are dead because of me. And I was informed that Tom and Nadia's marriage is on troubled water because of my actions. I am here not to ask for forgiveness since that will probably be impossible to attain. I am here to do what's right for once before accepting my fate."

Aristotle leans forward and says "Go on. Tell us what you did."

Paris finally removes his gaze at the rocky ground and looks Aristotle dead in the eyes. "I have conspired with Helen of Troy to overthrow the Elysian High Council."

The words hit everyone else in the room like a sack of hammers that was just thrown in each of their faces. Laurent lowers his arms and gives a death stare to the back of Paris's head. Marcus Aurelius literally flies out of his seat and shouts "WHAT?" Aristotle and Einstein gasp out of shock. Rambaldi, meanwhile, just gives Paris a tepid, curious look. Overthrowing the council...even Rambaldi didn't think Paris was capable of that.

Paris continues when everyone calms down. "As the councilmen know, I have been without Helen of Troy for almost 3,000 years. I loved her more than anything in this world. But we were separated with our deaths, and a cruel trick was put on me. She was sent to Hell because she was deemed the one responsible for the Trojan War. And depending on your point of view, that statement may or may not be entirely true. From my point of view, I have been living with guilt for seducing Helen in the first place. But it is me that endures in relative paradise while she suffers."

Einstein points out "But Helen is in Hell, Paris. How were you able to conspire with her?"

"I will get to that, but first, it's important that I tell you the whole story. As time went on, I found I could live my life without her. A small part of me always hurt for her, but there was nothing I could do about it except make the most out of what I was given. When myself, Aristotle, and Marcus Aurelius led the overthrow of Elysium that removed the formerly corrupt leadership in this land...thanks in part to Il Credo Divino..." Paris then turns around and looks at a furious Laurent. "It just occurred to me that I don't think I've ever given you the proper thanks for your assistance with all that."

Laurent coldly replies "Damn your thanks."

Paris turns back around. He expected as much from Laurent. "Well, as I was saying, I served in the prior regime for its last couple years, trying to be the voice of reason. But when my voice stopped being heard, that's when I enlisted the help of Il Credo Divino and Aristotle, Marcus, and later Milo. Which leads me to my first request for amnesty for Helen."

Marcus tersely tells him "Amnesty for the damned is impossible, Paris. You know this."

Paris pleads "But all I asked is that if there WERE a way to grant her passage into Elysium, that you would forgive her! How many years of suffering in Hell is enough for you?"

"That is not up to you to decide, you little traitorous brat!"

Aristotle stands up out of his seat and shouts "ENOUGH! Paris is here to confess his crimes, not get in a name-calling bickerfest with you, Marcus! Paris has been granted the floor, he will be allowed to speak at will." Aristotle then turns back to Paris. "Go on."

Paris does just that. "About two months ago, you councilmen thought I went missing. I wasn't missing. Helen found me at my home out of the blue."

Aristotle asks "Are you sure it was her?"

Paris flashes him an angry look and says "You never forget the love of your life, Aristotle. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"Alright, alright. Please, continue."

"I was mulling over council business when I got a knock on the door. When I opened it..." Paris chokes up a bit. "...sorry...I saw her for the first time since we died in 950 BC. She looked terrible. Her body was bruised and dirty, her clothes torn, her hair matted and frayed. I embraced her for what felt like an eternity. I held her tight, as tightly as I could without hurting her, which meant I couldn't hold her tight at all. The love of my life showed up broken and in despair. So we sat down, I fed her the first good food and wine she said she's had since she was alive. Then, she told me that she needed my help. She wanted to get out of Hell. I told her of this council's rejections of my pleas. She suggested she recruit some people in Hell to overthrow the Elysian High Council and have me take charge, where I'd be able to allow her to stay in Elysium."

Einstein warns "I don't know if there was any contact with Hell in the previous regime, Paris, but if we harbored a refugee from Hell, I'm almost certain the people running Hell would want that refugee back. Especially someone with the notoriety that Helen has."

Paris continues on. "The next day, we made the journey to Russia. I wanted her to stay overnight, but she couldn't spend any more time in Elysium than she felt she needed. It took us three days to get us back to the portal. When I got there, Helen returned with a promise she would find the men she would need. She told me to meet her again at that exact time seven days later. I wasn't sure about going forward with the plan then, but the next seven days were torture for me, knowing she's out there, getting abused and living in pain. At our next meeting, she informed me that Arvin Sloane, Irina Derevko, and Elena Derevko were willing to help. I gave the ok, they recruited the rest and we all know what happened there."

Rambaldi, who's been quiet throughout this whole ordeal, finally speaks up. "So that is why I was a target as well as Aristotle. I was a signing bonus for Sloane."

Paris remorsefully nods. "Arvin was excited to slay the man that consumed his life. I did not want the Falks harmed, but they ignored that request completely. It was my intent once I gained control of the council to send Il Credo Divino to wipe them out..."

Laurent angrily snaps. "We would never follow a spineless worm like you!"

Rambaldi holds up his hand and says "Calm down, Laurent."

"Why should I? This man has brought horror to Elysium, to you councilmen, and to innocent people! Give the order and I will send this man to rejoin his damned wife!"

Paris suddenly turns around to face Laurent and kneels down on one knee. "If it is what needs to be done, then let it be done. I may suffer with Helen, but at least we'll be in the same place together, if Hell is indeed where I go from here. I deserve no less than the end of your blade."

_CLACK!_

That's the sound of Laurent unsheathing the hidden blade in his right sheathe on his wrist, which echos in the now-silent cavern. He grips the blunt sides of the blade, ready to jam it into Paris's skull. But he knows better to do it right off the bat, so he looks up at the Council, as if to tell them he's ready when they are.

Marcus decides to start the voting before it's officially called. "I say he dies. Treason in Rome during my time as Emperor was immediately punishable by death. No reason things shouldn't be different here."

Einstein, being the pacifist he is, says "I abstain my vote. I do not feel comfortable commanding a person be killed."

That leaves Aristotle and Rambaldi, the two men that were specifically targeted in Paris's scheme. The two exchange glances as they try to figure out Paris's fate.

After a little while, Rambaldi has decided. He looks back at Paris. "Are you are still aware of the location of this portal?"

Paris, still kneeling with his back turned, says "Yes. The Siberian Forest. It's very remote."

"Is it still in the same location you left it?"

"Yes. I was told it's a permanent location. It never moves."

Rambaldi then turns to Aristotle. "I vote that his execution be suspended so he can take us to the portal. It is time we bring our assassins home from their useless meandering of the Siberian forest."

Aristotle nods, agreeing with Rambaldi. Then, he turns back to Paris. "Stand up and face me, Paris." Paris gets to his feet and turns to look at Aristotle, who continues. "We cannot execute an existing member of the Elysian High Council for any reason. It's in our by-laws. But our rules also state that any councilman that feels shame and feels he cannot, in good conscience, continue in his duties to Elysium ask for his resignation. We will let you take us to the portal, along with all of the men Il Credo Divino has to offer for protection. And we will let you live in the interim. But I feel that you should offer your resignation from this council effective immediately. Are there any objections among the other council members still in good standing?"

There are no objections. Just the stone cold face of Marcus Aurelius, the cautious face of Albert Einstein, and the always eerily calm and collected face of Milo Rambaldi.

Aristotle then turns back to Paris. "Paris. Is there something you would like to say to the council?"

Paris hangs his head and says "I humbly resign, effective immediately."

"Alright. Paris lives for now, but is to take us and the members of Il Credo Divino to this portal as soon as everyone can be gathered. His judgment will be decided at a later time."

Rambaldi then says "You may sheathe your blade, Laurent." Laurent does as commanded, but still looks like he's ready to take out Paris. Rambaldi instead tells him "Keep the security forces you have at the Falk residence, but bring Alec along and swap him out for a younger assassin. Pull the orphanage assassins. Have all the assassins gather in the cavern. When everyone is assembled, we go to Siberia to see this portal for ourselves."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	19. Ch 18: Birds Of A Feather

**BIRDS OF A FEATHER**

* * *

><p>"<em>Memory is deceptive because it is colored by today's events." <em>-Albert Einstein

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in U.S.S.R., circa September, 1979 (Earth)<strong>_

Mary Falk, looking just a bit older than she does in Elysium nowadays, stares at the white Soviet hospital building off in the distance. She's got a very disappointed look in her face. She's disappointed for a lot of reasons, but there's one reason in particular:

The baby Nadia Derevko is still inside.

For the past 7 years and 1 month, Mary has lived a life considerably different from the first 37 years. For 37 years, she was a small town girl who married her high school sweetheart, Thomas Falk. They lived a basic life in their small town home. They soon decided to have kids. The first child was Karen Falk. A few years later, Eddie Falk was born.

Then Thomas was drafted to Vietnam. He wasn't anything special in life, just a supervisor at the local factory, and the U.S. Army thought he wasn't anything special either and plucked him in the draft.

When he returned, he was changed. He was discharged for allegedly shooting two members of his own platoon in a psychotic fit. He says he thought they were "Charlie", the common term for opposing Vietnamese forces. Nothing could really be proven, but the Army gave him the boot anyway, basing their decision on a strong case of post traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD.

Mary did her best to deal with Thomas' troubled mind. Thomas decided he wanted another son, and Mary didn't argue, hoping a new child would mend the internal wounds he suffered in Vietnam.

Thomas Loren Falk was born in 1972, and immediately Mary knew he was special. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew.

For a couple years, since her husband took his first trip to 'Nam, she had been working with a man named Bill Vaughn, who represented himself as part of a "historical group" called Prophet Five. He came to the remote Bunker, Missouri residence after Mary submitted an inquiry into this document she found among her father's belongings. It displayed a drawing of a fair-haired young man and had mysterious text on it that she, nor any area museum curators, could decipher.

That document would go on to be the Caretaker Document, as APO would later deem it. It would detail her newborn son Tom's role in Rambaldi's prophecy.

Mary had a hunch that the man that was drawn in the document was Tom and that this document meant great things for her son. Bill also had a hunch that this document detailed the role of one of three "role players" in Rambaldi's prophecy. He knew of the Chosen One and Passenger, but the Caretaker was a surprising and very intriguing revelation for him.

Mary was desperate to protect her son, and Bill also had a vested interest in his well-being. So one day, with a sleeping Tom in Mary's arms, she agreed to do the unthinkable for his best interests.

She faked her own death and went out with Bill. She did so to eliminate any connection this document had with her son, her family, and the town she lived in. She went fighting for answers, fighting to protect her son, and later on, fighting to save the life of the girl Rambaldi called "The Passenger"...a girl that is in the custody of the Soviet Union.

She and Bill have been successful in protecting Tom up until this point, even more so after Mary switched from hopeful to worried after Tom revealed his "ultimate" role. She went from trying to assure Tom accomplished great things to trying to make sure Tom isn't involved in this prophecy at all.

And once Mary started protecting Tom from this prophecy, she felt the need to go further once his "soulmate" Nadia was revealed. Protecting Nadia became not only a new focus in life, but it also gave her life new purpose.

Bill's purpose in life also changed when he became a double for the CIA, on the condition that Mary Falk be given employment, and spied on Prophet Five, eventually leading to (what was thought to be) its demise. Now, he and Mary were agents for the CIA, working on Rambaldi matters.

Which leads us to this moment in history, when Mary and Bill failed to rescue and protect Nadia.

Through a contact within the Soviet Union government, Bill learned about Nadia's birth and location. He set out to try and rescue Nadia, with Mary providing reconnaissance and support. It was meant to be a stealthy operation.

It would be stealthy up until Bill touched Nadia's leg in an examination room. That's when he was caught by a Soviet doctor casually walking into the room. After the doctor shouted, guards came rushing in one door as Bill hightailed it out another. He could hear Nadia screaming and crying over the ruckus that was taking place.

And he could do nothing about it. All he could do...was run.

And run he did. By some miracle, he was able to escape the building unharmed, despite the flood of bullets coming from the flood of Soviet troops that were trying to run him down.

Mary's heart sank when she saw Bill running down the field towards her without the baby Nadia. She knew immediately he had failed. Sure, Bill was radioing his progress to her the whole time, but she needed visual proof.

Bill ran by her without saying a word after weaving a strange path through the field. She stayed at her spot along the tree line, which is what Bill instructed her to do. With or without Nadia, Mary had to stay back and verify to Bill just who is still chasing them.

As Bill disappeared in the woods, Mary gave the building the one last look, then decided it was time to leave herself.

She sprints a few hundred yards behind Bill into the woods. She sprints with every ounce of energy her body can provide her. But she didn't sprint for long.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

She stops when the explosions happen behind her in the field. She grins...those explosions were from the landmines that she and Bill installed in that field. Bill ran down the field in a certain pattern that ensured he would not step on one of the mines. That was the plan all along to cover his and Nadia's escape. He escaped unharmed, but the Soviet troops that blew up were not so lucky.

"Прекратить! Вернуться на объекте!" ("Abort! Return to the facility!")

It worked. The explosions scared the surviving Soviet troops back to the base. The shouts came from the commander, and from a distance and through the smoke, Mary can see the half-dozen surviving troops heading back to the building that Nadia's being held in.

"_Я скажу мое имя, если вы говорите, ваш." ("I'll say my name if you say yours.")_

Mary presses her finger into her earpiece, which is a little bulkier than the ones her son and future daughter-in-law would use in the 2000's. That came from Bill Vaughn, and it obviously wasn't directed at her.

"Bill, what is going on?"

"_Я здесь не причинить тебе боль." ("I'm not here to hurt you._")

Something's wrong. Mary starts to wonder just who Bill has come across. It obviously isn't a Soviet trooper...he wouldn't speak like that to one of them. He almost seemed...nice in her earpiece.

"_Да, есть девушки на объекте таким образом." ("Yes, there is a girl in the facility that way.")_

At this point, Mary starts slowly jogging Bill's direction. She can't see him...he obviously went deeper into the woods while the explosions were taking place. But she's curious about this person Bill has run into.

"_Да, это Надя. Мы пытались спасти ее! ... Нет! Мы не пакт! Мы не пророк Пять! Уверяю ..." ("Yes, it is Nadia. We were trying to save her!...no! We're not Covenant! We're not Prophet Five! I assure...")_

_POW!_

Mary hears the gunshot go off, and Bill's scream of agony through her headset. She pulls out her own gun and sprints towards Bill's direction.

She's sprinting as fast as she can. Even at 44 years old, Mary stays in top physical shape for a woman her age. Her new life has given her a lot of free time, and she uses that free time to work out. Working out is a good way to relieve the stress that comes with not being with your children. That personal pain has helped her become a skilled kickboxer since she often feels the need to punch or kick something out of frustration over not being with her kids.

Before she can get to Bill, she spots someone running away off into the distance to her right. This person, Mary can tell, has long brown hair. She immediately gets into her earpiece. "Bill! Did the shooter have long brown hair?"

"_Yes...but Mary..._"

"I've got him!"

"_It's not...a...it's...a woman."_

This surprises Mary a bit at first. But as Mary continues to sprint after this mystery person, she realizes she's running faster than this woman, and can start making out some features.

If this is a woman Mary is following, she looks like she's carrying a few extra pounds around her midsection. She can tell by how wide her hips are. Mary can also tell that this person may have been athletic at some point, but this extra weight is holding her back.

Mary's getting closer and closer. As she gets closer, she realizes that this is indeed a woman that she is giving chase after. She's still about 100 yards behind her, though, and there's a lot of trees and foliage to navigate. Mary only wonders where this woman is running to and how long can she last.

Mary yells out "STOP!" at this woman in English. The woman does not stop and instead keeps running. Maybe this woman can't understand English or she simply didn't obey.

Mary growls...her legs are starting to feel like lead. But she's still gaining on this woman...now only about 70 yards behind her as they continue to run through the Russian woods.

Mary squints as the woman appears to look behind her briefly. She doesn't make out her facial features fully, but she can tell this woman is probably in her late 20's. Again, probably athletic at some point, but carrying extra weight for some reason. Mary guesses she's either goes through severe weight swings or she was pregnant recently.

Mary decides to speak what little Russian she knows at the woman, hoping it will be enough. "Стоп! Я буду стрелять!" ("Stop! I will shoot!")

"Нет! Отпусти меня! Смотри!" ("No! Let me go! Look!")

The woman pulls out her gun, waves it in the air for Mary to see, and tosses it away to the side. Perhaps the woman is trying to say that she doesn't mean any harm to Mary. But Mary decides that this woman is just trying to get off easy. That's not going to happen, now that Mary's about 40 yards behind her.

Mary points her gun at the woman. She's not the best at aiming when she is running, especially at this speed and especially with her energy draining from running.

_POW! POW!_

Mary fires two shots that do not hit their mark. She hears one hit a tree to the right of the woman, but the other was so wayward, Mary doesn't hear it hit anything at all.

As Mary continues to close on the woman, she spots an All-Terrain Vehicle up ahead, and the woman is running towards it. She's still too far away to get an accurate shot off, but also too far away to do anything if this woman gets on the ATV and drives off quickly.

The woman hops on to the ATV and starts it right away. Mary finally stops about 15 yards away and aims her shot carefully.

_POW!_

The shot hits the woman in the right shoulder. She screams immediately and favors her right side, but is still able to drive off. Mary goes to fire more shots, but her gun jams on her. "Stupid Soviet crap!" Mary yells as she tosses the Soviet-era gun away.

The woman turns around and Mary gets a real good look at her face finally. She recognizes her immediately and suddenly understands why this woman was carrying extra weight.

The woman was Irina Derevko, the mother of Nadia, the child that Mary and Bill failed to save on this day. Nadia is still a newborn, and Mary immediately determines the extra weight on Irina is pregnancy weight.

Why was she here as well? Was Irina trying to rescue Nadia herself?

But Mary's too tired to give too much time to those thoughts at the moment. She finds a tree nearby and props her hand up on it, leans over, and starts to catch her breath when she hunches over. That was a long, long sprint she just took.

"_Mary? What...happened?"_

Bill. Mary forgot all about him. She touches her finger to her earpiece and, still out of breath, says "She...got away. Had a vehicle...nearby. I hit her in...the shoulder. Are you alright?"

"_No. That woman...was Irina Derevko. She...was trying to...get to her daughter...like we were. You should...have just...let her go."_

Mary starts to panic as she starts to jog back the way she came, still exhausted. "I figured...that was Irina. I saw her face as...she drove off."

"_Get back to our vehicle and...grab the first aid kit. I need you to...get this bullet out of me. I should be ok...I don't think it hit anything vital. Just hurts."_

Mary jogs a little faster and says "Got it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mary would write about this event later on in her diary...the diary that Arvin Sloane somehow got his hands on after her son Tom was released from prison. Mary got the bullet out of Bill, but from this point on, Mary and Bill would go rogue, having not been authorized by the CIA to be in the Soviet Union at all. The CIA didn't agree with their desire to protect Nadia and Tom.

From this day until her death, Mary would be known as Nancy Taylor, and Bill would be known as Phil Conners.

And even though Mary didn't make too big of a deal about it in her diary, this would be a landmark event in Rambaldi history.

This would go down as the first ever meeting of the two members that comprised the Rambaldi Mother's Club.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, CA (Elysium, modern day)<strong>_

"Mary?"

Mary snaps out of her daydream and looks over at Bill Vaughn, who's lying next to her in his bed underneath the covers. Mary's hair is messy and both her and Bill are rather sweaty. It's clear that this friendship has grown to at least friends with benefits since Mary had a falling out with her husband Thomas. And now, Bill wants a post-coital chat.

Mary smiles at Bill and seductively says "Yes?"

Bill gives Mary a relieved smile and says "You had a look on your face I've seen so many times before."

"And what look is that?"

"The look like you were deep in thought."

Mary rolls back onto her back and suddenly doesn't feel seductive anymore. She frowns and says "Yeah, I guess I was."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Blackbird. Tell me."

Mary lets out a frustrated sigh and looks back at Bill. "Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Why? That was your codename! What's wrong with it?"

"Too many bad memories..."

"They weren't all bad..."

Mary rolls over and faces Bill again. "Well, let's not forget why you started calling me Blackbird."

Bill laughs and says "Of course. It was that bird that kept you up that one night after your first kill...it had this distinctive pattern you couldn't get out of your head."

Low-mid-low-high-low. Mary remembers the bird whistle like she just heard it 5 seconds ago. But that pattern doesn't bother her because of that sleepless night in the 70's. It bothers her because it's the whistle that she and Irina have exchanged in the past to signal the beginning of a conversation.

The subject of Irina Derevko has been bothering her ever since she learned Maria and Emilio returned safe, but Julieta was murdered. She was supposed to hear from Irina when it was time to recover the kids and Julieta and take Mitch Hayes from her.

But that didn't happen. None of that happened. Mitch is not in their custody, she heard exactly nothing from Irina, and now an innocent orphan mother is dead and two kids are safe, but probably still traumatized.

Mary doesn't want to talk about that right now. "I was just thinking about those kids at the orphanage."

Bill leans on his propped-up hand and asks "You're upset that Nadia made you leave the orphanage?"

"Yeah. Those kids know me, they don't know this woman from Ensenada that she brought in for them in Julieta's absence. I told her I could watch after them, but she...grrr!"

Bill lets out a small laugh and says "Well, you know how Nadia is when it comes to the orphans. She only wants the best for them."

"She can be so stubborn, too. She told me she didn't want my life tied up, that I didn't fit the profile of an orphan mother that can tie their lives up to those kids."

Mary lets out a deep breath and appears to be done with her rant. This gives Bill a little pause. Mary doesn't give up this easily if something's really gnawing at her.

"That's not what's bothering you, is it?"

Mary gives him a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you, Mary. I know the look on your face that you had. There's something else that's bothering you and it doesn't involve orphans."

Mary just keeps looking up at the ceiling and doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to talk to Bill about what's really bothering her: Irina.

Bill reaches a hand over and caresses her shoulder. "Mary, you can tell me anything. It doesn't have to leave this room. You know that."

Mary turns to look at Bill with unsure eyes. "You promise...that this will not leave this bedroom?"

"If I'm lying, I'm dying." Bill finishes the comment with a cocky smile.

Mary's not into smiling at the moment. What she's about to say is serious. "Bill, I was thinking about the circumstances that led to Maria and Emilio being returned."

"Yeah, you said they teleported to the Scotland cavern and Paris brought them back."

"And apparently, Paris is now under suspicion of somehow being involved with The Nine."

"You think this was part of the plan?"

Mary shakes her head. "No way."

"Why not? Say Paris is working with them. He conveniently finds the kids and returns them to look like the hero..."

"That's the point, Bill! He wasn't being heroic! Irina would know the kids weren't trained to teleport...Maria escaping was a fluke! She wouldn't lie about what happened, she wasn't under any threat! And Paris...Tom compared Paris's look on his face to a man who just got caught committing murder! No, Irina had a different plan and it didn't involve him. I know she did."

Bill raises a curious eyebrow. "How do you know? You seem so certain."

Mary looks down at the bed a little nervous over what she's about to say. "This is the part that doesn't leave this bedroom."

Bill just nods, waiting intently.

Mary looks back up at Bill. "Irina contacted me on my cell phone about a week ago, and again after the abduction."

Bill immediately looks shocked. "What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I hoped that by staying silent, she'd aid me and my family. Last week, she said I'd need her help just like she needed mine in the year that lead up to what happened with The Horizon in Brussels. She also asked for Nadia's condition. And she asked I stay quiet about the conversation we had. This was the day Nadia was attacked by Cesar."

"It was her man that attacked her..."

"He went rogue, Bill."

"You believe that just because she says you should?"

"No. You asked me what I was thinking about. I was thinking back to our first encounter with Irina when we first tried to rescue Nadia from the Soviets. Do you remember, Bill?"

"Do I remember her shooting me in my upper left chest? How could I forget?"

"She was there for Nadia, Bill. She told me in our dealings later on that she was trying to figure out a way to infiltrate the hospital herself. She came across one of our landmines and backed off. When she saw you she freaked out. She was still in her late 20's, so she hadn't really refined that cold exterior of hers yet."

"What's your point, Mary? You think she's looking out for Nadia's best interests all of the sudden?"

Mary goes to say something, but bites her tongue. Irina did like to discuss Nadia a lot during their talks, like she still cared about her. Mary's not necessarily defending Irina, but she realizes if she keeps talking like this, she'll start to sound really fishy to Bill. So instead, she steers the conversation back on topic. "After the abduction, I tried to contact Irina again. She contacted me via text before and I have her number saved on my phone. When I did, she said that she'd be contacting me today to discuss how not only we would get the hostages back, but that she was also going to give up Mitch Hayes."

Bill snickers. "She's trying to buy favor from you."

"But why? Elysium doesn't work like Earth does. She can't profit from any criminal scheme here."

Bill lies on his back and sighs. "I honestly don't have any ideas. You know Irina better than I do. But let's lay it all out: she tags along with Sloane's crew, invades the Elysian Council, one of her underlings allegedly goes rogue and attacks Nadia, she contacts you out of the blue, abducts your grandkid, her friend, and an orphan boy, and then contacts you yet again to let you know that you'll get the hostages back AND her other underling...and yet, Julieta dies, the kids return safe, and you don't hear a peep from her. I'm not seeing a lot of good deeds from Irina here, Mary. I just don't. You think by contacting you that maybe she was just trying to keep Tom and Nadia at bay from searching for them?"

Mary shakes her head. "No. You don't come out of hiding for that just for something minute like that. Besides, she could have gone anywhere. Maria didn't even know where she was being kept. So Irina wasn't worried about me or my family finding her. But I do think that something happened outside of Irina's control. Knowing her, knowing our history...she would have contacted me."

"Bullshit. This is Irina we're talking about here. Who knows what she would have done..."

"I know what she would have done, Bill. I know Irina. And like you said, I know her better than most anyone." Mary closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She doesn't want to talk about this anymore. "Well, Maria's safe at least. And with Il Credo Divino still guarding the house, there's no threat there anymore. Irina would know better than to try an assault against those trained killers." Mary then looks back at Bill and gives him a small smile. "I'm going to clean up."

Bill leans over and gives Mary a kiss on the lips, and then another, and then one more for good measure. Mary giggles a bit before leaving the bed, throwing on a shirt, and going into the master bathroom, grabbing her jeans along the way. As she does, Bill's cell phone goes off.

She closes the door behind her and starts to mess with her messy hair, trying to straighten it out. As she does, she thinks back to Irina.

Mary has a hunch about Irina that she didn't let Bill in on. It's a hunch that, if she told anyone, they'd think that she was crazy. To the world, Irina Derevko is a top-tier criminal. But to Mary...she's something else. Not necessarily a friend, but not an enemy. She's...well, something else.

Mary feels she understands Irina. She might be the only person that knows her like she does. And she wants to believe this hunch she has about Irina. But she also realizes the deceit that Irina is capable of.

"Mary, could you come out here, please?"

That came from Bill, and he sounded sad just now. Mary quickly throws on her jeans and walks out of the bathroom, her hair not completely straight, but straight enough.

Mary notices Bill is now sitting on his side of the bed, with his head buried in his hands. Mary concernedly asks "Bill, what's wrong?"

"I need you to leave."

Mary walks over and stands in front of Bill. "Bill, what happened? Who was that on the phone?"

Bill looks up at Mary. "I made a vow, Mary. Just like you did to be faithful to Thomas until he arrived in Elysium. I made that vow to my Sandra, my wife. And now...I'm told the leukemia is going to take her life and she's coming to Elysium within the next 24 hours. And I'm here with you, breaking that vow."

Mary forms a disgraced look on her face. She remembers that vow completely. She remembers how hard it was to honor her end of the vow she made to Thomas as it was hard for Bill to honor his vow to Sandra, the mother of Michael Vaughn and a woman that Bill had to leave behind. "Bill...I'm so sorry..."

"It's ok, Mary. We both needed each other in the past week and it was good what we had and all...I think we both just got caught up in ourselves. No one's at fault here, we weren't getting serious yet I don't think, but I need you to leave."

"Bill, I understand completely. I just don't want this to come between our friendship..."

"It won't. I'll still be there to teach the kids and I'll still be here if you need a friend. But I just need you to leave so I can...so I can start to move on and prepare for my wife. Please...don't say any more. Nothing needs to be said about what we've been doing these past few days ever again. It'll stay in this bedroom. Just...go."

Mary sullenly nods her head and turns around. She does say "Goodbye, Bill. Let me know how it goes with Sandy."

"I will, Mary. Goodbye."

Mary walks out of the bedroom, and eventually out of the house. Suddenly, it's not Irina that's bothering her. It's her own promiscuity.

And suddenly, Mary realizes that she has no other man to turn to except one. Thomas. She's been ducking him since she walked away from him. But now, he's not looking like such a bad option anymore.

She realizes she has to make peace with Thomas. And she's going to do it tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunker, Missouri (Elysium)<strong>_

Thomas Falk was surprised to hear his doorbell ringing this time of night. It's past 8 PM, the sun is fully down, and Thomas was just getting ready to go to the bar.

He walks his 5'11 sturdy frame over to the door and looks through the eyehole. He's surprised to see what's on the other side.

He opens the door and sees Mary Falk standing on the doormat, with two suitcases to either side of her.

She gives Thomas a look like she's not all that happy to be back. "Hello, Tom."

Thomas gives Mary a faint smile and says "Hey Mary."

Mary looks at the ground. This situation is awkward for the both of them. Thomas scratches his brown hair awkwardly, but says nothing himself.

Mary breaks the ice first. "How have you been?"

"Ok. I've missed you."

Mary doesn't respond to that, electing to stand there awkwardly.

Thomas steps to the side and says "Please, come in. It's chilly out here." Mary goes to grab the suitcases, but Thomas steps in. "I'll get those..."

Mary isn't having it, though. "Tom, I've got them."

Thomas doesn't push the issue, and lets Mary walk into the house with the suitcases. He watches her as she takes the suitcases into the master bedroom and sets them on the bed. He then walks into the bedroom and says "Do you need help putting your things away?"

Mary shakes her head. "No. In fact, I'll get to them later. I've had a long day."

Thomas asks "Want me to make some coffee or green tea?"

Mary perks up a bit. "No, but green tea sounds good. I'll make it."

Mary then walks out of the bedroom and walks into the kitchen, all the while not saying anything to Thomas, which has him a little miffed as he continues to follow Mary around.

Mary stops at the coffee pot and opens the cabinet above her head. She grabs a box of green tea and sets it on the counter.

Thomas stops her progress by asking "Mary, can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us! Our relationship, the stupid shit that I said that made you walk out on me in the first place...Mary, you've been avoiding me these past few days and all of the sudden, here you are! So please, talk to me!"

Mary turns around and stares at Thomas with a bit of a scowl. "You want to talk? Ok, let's first start with those stupid things you said to me. I don't want to run down the play-by-play of our argument, but I do want to address one part. 'Why don't you go back to Bill Vaughn?' Well guess what? I took your advice."

Thomas forms a disappointed look on his face. "There must be a reason why you're back here with your suitcases. Did something happen?"

Mary lets out a sarcastic snicker. "Tom, I slept with Bill. Twice. In fact, I slept with him a couple hours ago, before I returned to my parent's to grab my things."

Thomas hangs his head, but says nothing. He looks a little upset over this news, however.

Mary continues. "And because I followed your advice, I broke Bill's heart! His wife back on Earth is dying and is due to arrive no later than this time tomorrow! He made a vow to be loyal to her just like I made a vow to be loyal to you! Remember? And I made him break that vow because you disrespected me! Once again, your goddamn mouth has forced us to break up and do things we're not proud of! I can't count how many splits we've had since we started dating each other in high school, Tom, but each time, it was over stupid shit like this! And I'm sick of it!"

Thomas looks up at Mary. "But every time, no matter what happens, we keep mending the bridges we burn with each other. Why do you think that is?"

Mary turns away from Thomas. She can answer that right now. She always thought that Thomas was handsome, and she liked the man he was before he went to Vietnam. He was a hard worker, passionate about life, and fairly intelligent despite being a road worker. But Mary was passionate as well, and spats that result in temporary separations in their relationship weren't all that uncommon for much of their relationship. The stopped happening over time once they started having children. Mary felt almost obligated to stay together with Thomas for the kids, no matter what difficulty he was going through in life. And since Thomas arrived in Elysium, they didn't split up at all until last week.

Mary, now with some of the wind taken out of her sails, meekly replies "Because I love you, Tom. You're the father to my children. And no matter what happens, no matter what we say to each other when we get on each others case, we've always been able to overcome what gets in between us."

Thomas brightens up a little bit, now that Mary has stopped being snappy at him. "And I love you too, Mary. I always have. Mary, I know that I must seem like a trivial person to you compared to the people that you've encountered since faking your death..."

"That's not true, Tom."

"It is, Mary. I'm pretty simple. I have a lot of limitations. I don't have all the answers. I'm not a perfect parent. I had an addictive personality. Whatever...I had a lot of problems. Still do. But when you start to tell me that I don't have the ability to be a father to my children...that hurts, Mary. It hurts because it makes me feel like the worthless piece of shit I was after you left me on Earth. That's why I snapped at you. And I'm sorry for it."

Mary lets out a sigh. "Tom, it's not that you don't have the ability to be a father. Karen loved you. She was daddy's little girl until what happened to you after I left. And even after she went to my grandparent's, she still defended you. You're not a bad guy. If you were, Karen wouldn't have believed in you. Tom, I wouldn't have kept coming back before...and I wouldn't have come back now if I thought you were a bad person."

"I'm glad to hear that, Mary."

"Tom, are you upset that I slept with Bill?"

"No. If you can forgive me for being a total clown, I'll forgive you for sleeping with Bill. I actually don't blame you at all, honestly. I understand you two had a thing before you died."

"Tom, I swear it's over between us. We'll still be friends and all, but his wife's coming back and I can never cross that bridge again. I feel so dirty for what I've done..."

Thomas walks over and gives Mary a hug, which she returns in kind. "Marydoll, it's ok. Thank you for taking me back. I love you so much, I was so scared of facing eternity without you."

Mary chuckles a bit and says "I can say the same about you. You've come such a long way since you died...I'd hate for everything to fall apart over stupid words."

Thomas gives Mary a kiss on her forehead and says "I wouldn't be at this point without you, Mary. I wouldn't be here without our family, either. And that's another thing...if I had lost you, I probably would have lost Tom and Eddie. They're not talking to me since I got angry at you."

Mary releases the hug and says "I know. Tom's particularly angry with you, which I guess isn't that surprising. I'll talk to him and let him know we've forgiven each other. Hopefully he'll forgive you, too."

"Speaking of Tom, your father's been keeping me up to date with what all's going on down there. I can't believe Irina and Mitch took Julieta and the kids..."

"Oh, they're back. Well, not Julieta, she was murdered by Mitch. But Maria and Emilio are safe again and back with Tom and Nadia."

"I'm so sorry to hear that about Julieta. Eddie's probably not taking it well." Mary just nods as Thomas continues. "I guess this means you'll be down at the orphanage more..."

"No. Nadia's bringing someone in from Ensenada to take over the orphanage. I offered to help as long as she needed, but she felt she needed to move on from Julieta immediately. You know how she is about the orphanage program..."

Thomas laughs and says "Yeah, she loves those kids. Hey listen, I hate to do this to you, but there's a dart tournament going on at the bar tonight that I promised the boys I'd take part in. But since you're back, I can stay..."

Mary laughs and says "Oh don't let me stop you! Go on, have a good time. Just...don't be out too late, ok? I know how you get at these things..."

Thomas smiles and says "With you back, I may not be gone long at all. I'm so happy you're back, I want to catch up."

Mary leans up and gives Thomas a kiss on the lips and gives him a confident smile. "Knock 'em dead, tiger!"

Thomas grins as he heads out the kitchen and towards the front door.

Mary turns back to the coffee pot and her box of green tea. Well, that went rather well for her. It was a bit awkward at first, but she's glad that Thomas has accepted her once again. Mary knew it was the right move once Bill announced his wife was coming back. She doesn't like her kids hating their father, especially since he's really improved his mental state since coming to Elysium. He's basically back to being the man he was before Vietnam. Mary knows she probably has something to do with it, and she likes knowing that. And actually, what happened just now between them two is pretty typical when they have their splits: their issues are mended just as quickly as they were created.

Mary looks left and sees the sliding patio door is open. She rolls her eyes, thinking Thomas forgot to close it. "Dammit Tom, there's going to be all sorts of bugs in here!" She storms over to the door and starts to slide it closed.

But she can go no further when she's greeted with a gun barrel pointing at her face and the shape of a person spinning around the corner quickly and suddenly.

Mary gasps and steps back a step. She looks at the gun barrel, and then at the person holding the gun as she steps through the patio door.

Irina Derevko is the person holding the gun and stepping into the house. And she's looking Mary dead in the eyes with a very, very intent look on her face.

Mary keeps backing up and eventually comes to a stop when Irina does, standing frozen in the kitchen, a few steps in front of the center island. She's frightened at the sight of Irina pointing a gun at her, and she isn't doing a good job if hiding that fear. Irina completely caught her off guard. Otherwise, she'd match Irina's cold look.

Irina, still pointing the gun at Mary, intently says "No more whistles. No more texts. We need to talk. Now."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	20. Ch 19: Pacifier

**PACIFIER**

* * *

><p>"<em>Children are the anchors of a mother's life." <em>-Sophocles

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunker, MO (Elysium)<strong>_

"_Looks like I'm going to have to kill the co-founder of the Rambaldi Mother's Club!" _

Those sarcastic words from her son Tom rattle around in the mind of Mary Falk. Tom said those words in a meeting with Milo Rambaldi on the very day that Nadia Falk was buried, the very meeting that led to the Ultimate Prophecy/Project Nadia rampage that destroyed Rambaldi's prophecy for good.

And now, with the very co-founder of the so-called Rambaldi Mother's Club pointing a gun at her face, Mary is wondering if it's going to be her turn to kill Irina Derevko. Problem is...there are no weapons she'd have ready access to before Irina put a bullet between her eyes.

After making her rather direct introduction, Irina keeps her intent stare pointed right at Mary, along with her gun. She's standing just inside the sliding patio door, keeping her gun pointed.

Mary probably deduces that the open patio door was a trap to catch Mary off guard. Irina's good at simple traps like that, just like how she as able to get access to Mary's cell phone the day she first exchanged texts with her in the Missouri snow.

But Mary picked up on something almost immediately after Irina pointed the gun at her. If Irina wanted her dead...she'd be dead already. Irina had her absolutely positively dead to rights when Mary went to close the sliding patio door. And usually, if Irina just wants to put someone out of their misery, she doesn't flinch. So Irina wants something.

Finally, after taking a few seconds to assess the situation, Mary lowers her hands and, with a pang of worry in her voice, asks "We can talk. Put down the gun, Irina, and we can talk."

Irina doesn't obey. She coolly retorts "We can talk like this. Consider the gun...like a child's security blanket. I feel better with it pointed at you right now."

"Why? I won't hurt you..."

"Sorry Mary. The last time I took you at your word, you led me to a trap that ended up killing me."

"Do you really think I'm a threat to you? Look at me, I'm unarmed! You see any knives lying around?"

Irina scans around the kitchen and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Still, she can't be too trusting. "No, but with what happened with Julieta and the kids, can you blame me for keeping my gun up as defense against an angry grandmother? Like I said, I feel safer with it. I won't hurt you either as long as you don't pull something out of your bag of tricks."

Mary finally accepts that Irina's not going to lower the gun. "Ok, Irina. Let's talk. First off, why Julieta?"

Irina raises an eyebrow at that. She immediately deduces that this Julieta meant more to them than she thought. "Of all that has gone on...that's your first question?"

"The kids are alive, she's dead. You said all three would be returned unharmed. I ask again: what happened?"

After a pause, Irina says "Julieta tried to escape from Mitch. He shot her. Not my decision. End of story."

Mary looks at the gun Irina's holding. "With that?"

"No. Sloane gave Mitch a gun. Before you ask, I don't know why."

"What did you do to Mitch?"

"You could say that I punished him. Mitch didn't obey. Now he's paying for it. I did not want the hostages harmed. That's all you need to know right now."

Mary pauses to think about what Irina just said. This confirms the story that Maria told, but the nugget about Sloane giving Mitch the gun is interesting.

Which leads Mary to the next issue on her mind. "Maria told her parents what happened after that, how he went after them. Why them, Irina?"

"Because Mitch isn't right in the head, especially when it comes to Tom or anyone he loves."

Mary can believe that. She witnessed the breakdown of the friendship Tom and Mitch had. She witnessed Mitch's greed and temper overcome his reason. It always was such a tenuous balance for Mitch to balance his self-centeredness and reason. "So Mitch thought that killing Maria would give him some sort of joy at the expense of his arch enemy. I must say, that's a classic symptom of self-centered narcissism if there ever was one."

"I knew that when I picked him. His dead hombre Cesar had the same problem."

"And yet you left him alone with the hostages?"

"I didn't know he had a gun. Plus, Sloane sent me on an errand. That's not important right now."

Mary notices that Irina's being awfully short and terse with her answers. She also notices that Irina has not moved a centimeter, not even to shift her body weight. One thing Mary admired about Irina is the self-control she has over herself, right on down to physical ability. While occasional over-confidence was Irina's weakness, Irina always displayed almost unnatural patience.

As Mary takes the time out to gauge Irina, Irina asks "Aren't you going to ask me why I would agree to have two short fuses working under me?"

Mary shrugs, but yes, she'd like the answer to that question. "Because they were the ones you were stuck with?"

Irina shakes her head. "No way. I could have chosen anyone to work under me...it was my task to round up the rest of the group after me, Elena, and Arvin were selected. But I chose those two because..."

_CLICK CLACK! _"DROP THE GUN, IRINA!"

Mary's jaw drops in shock as she looks over an equally stunned Irina and sees her husband Thomas standing behind Irina just outside the patio doorway, holding a double-barreled shotgun at the back of Irina's head.

Irina can't believe it. Is she slipping? Did she get sucked into the conversation too much? There is NO way Thomas Falk, a disposable Army veteran that had a mental breakdown in Vietnam, could sneak up on her of all people.

Of course, Irina could just teleport right behind Thomas and get the drop back on him. But she's not here to cause any bloodshed. However, this act does lose her some leverage.

So she decides to play along. "Judging by the clicks of your gun, I'm going to guess there are two barrels in that shotgun of yours. Correct?"

Thomas, with a snarl eerily reminiscent of his son Tom's, says "You better believe it, bitch. Give me one good reason I shouldn't spray your brains on my nice kitchen floor."

Irina almost wants to giggle. Toughguy talk does that to her, she's heard it so many times before. Instead, she just smiles at Mary and says "I'm impressed. Guess your husband has some skill after all. You always said he was kind of...average."

Before an offended Mary can respond, Thomas snarls "The next words out of your mouth better be an explanation as to why you're pointing a gun at my wife, or I will make good on my promise to ruin my kitchen floor."

Irina just casually shrugs and says "Very well. I'll give you two reasons why you shouldn't dirty this nice floor with my brain matter. One, it'll be an awful mess..."

Thomas is not amused. "Enough sarcasm! I will shoot if you keep this up!"

Irina just continues unabashed. "...and two, because I'm here to help you and your family."

Thomas is now extremely confused at that last part and looks at Mary for answers. Mary looks back at him, knowing full well the previous text chats she exchanged with Irina. Seems like Irina's keeping up that story.

Irina, who was focusing her attention on Thomas, now shifts back to Mary. "Tell your husband to put his gun away."

Mary looks up at Thomas, then back at Irina with a look like she's regained control of this situation. "Not until you put your gun away."

Irina stares a hole into Mary's eyes...a look that says that Irina's trying to gauge if she can trust her. She then looks at her gun for a few seconds. With Thomas pointing a shotgun maybe an inch from the back of her head, and knowing his Army training has probably made him downright surgical with that gun from an inch away, she decides to concede this round. "I was going to do this later, but I'll do you one better."

Irina releases the magazine clip from the gun, cocks the gun to take the bullet out of the chamber, grabs the flying bullet out of the air, and holds the gun, bullet, and magazine in the air for Thomas and Mary to see. Calmly, she says "I'm going to set this on the kitchen table to my right. Mary, tell Mr. Falk to stand down now.

Mary studies Irina for a bit, a little surprised at this move. She thought Irina was going to be stubborn, but Thomas's bold move actually had the effect of removing Irina's leverage completely, at least on the surface. And the fact that she disassembled her gun...that's very surprising to Mary to say the least.

Mary tells Thomas "Back off."

Irina tersely says "No! He needs to lower his gun."

"What's to stop you from bailing out on us?"

"Not going to do that."

"Why?

"Because I'm here to surrender."

Mary's jaw just about drops to the floor. "You're WHAT?" Mary can't believe what she just heard.

An equally shocked Thomas chimes in with a "You can't be serious..."

Irina, both looking and sounding very humble, says to Mary "I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

Mary looks away and shakes her head. She disbelievingly asks "What's the play, Irina?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had in the private jet over the Pacific Ocean? The one we had after Sydney had Isabelle?"

Oh yes, Mary remembers that conversation very well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, circa 2006 (Earth)<strong>_

Irina Derevko sits in a white leather airplane chair, examining The Horizon for herself. It's not filled with the liquid that presumably would make her immortal. That would later be located in Rambaldi's Tomb in Mongolia.

But still, Irina can't help but be mesmerized by this little sphere. After all, it's one half of what she's spent much of her life striving for.

Low-mid-low-high-low. Irina's near-trance is broken when she hears the unmistakable bird whistle from Mary Falk, signaling that she's present for a chat, probably to go over what she just did to get that empty sphere.

Irina immediately gets up out of her seat and walks a few feet up to the open door of the cockpit of the private jet, where a pilot and stewardess are sitting. She leans in and tells the pilot "Don't disturb me for a while. I want to be alone."

The cheery pilot turns his head and lets out a country chuckle. "Ma'am, we're still 9 hours away from Hong Kong. We'll give you all peace and quiet you'll need for as long as you need, honey."

Irina just nods and closes the cockpit door. She's alone in the seating area of the private jet, which is just a couple of comfy leather chairs spaced out plenty far enough to give ample shoulder and arm room if there were more than just her flying.

Irina takes her seat next to the airplane window. Outside, it's nighttime and the full moon illuminates a small portion of the Pacific Ocean, the only evidence that anything even exists below her.

She sits back so she gets comfortable. Then, she lets out a deep breath and says "Hello Mary."

"_Hello Irina."_ Mary is not visibly present in the plane, but her filtered voice still cuts through planes of existence and into the ears of Irina. Irina can hear Mary because of a genetic modification that Rambaldi made to their seedbearers long ago: Laurent L'Andre and Alec Derevko respectively. Only members of their bloodlines can hear their Elysian counterparts. How Rambaldi knew how to do that...only he knows.

Irina looks at The Horizon again. "Well, I got it."

"_Yes you did. You handled yourself well back there."_

"It's funny how you devote your life to something so small. Some people devote themselves to their careers, their religious beliefs, their family..." Irina suddenly looks away from The Horizon and looks out at the dark ocean below.

"_You seem troubled."_

A dismayed Irina, still looking out at the ocean, says "Is it that obvious?"

"_It was obvious before, too. When you were around Sydney...when you saw Nadia..."_

Irina closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them again. "My oldest daughter is now a mother, just like I am. My youngest daughter is lying on a hospital bed like Snow White. I have seen the best and worst of the two best things I did in my life. One daughter just created life, while the other is barely has life. Could things have been different had I not..."

Suddenly, Irina stops. She's getting too personal, and that's not her style at all.

"_Irina, I've never seen you like this before."_

Irina's breaths are now focused and controlled...a defense mechanism to prevent feelings from bubbling up to the surface. "I was there to help deliver my granddaughter a few hours ago. I will never get to see that child again. I will never get a chance to see her take her first steps, hear her first words, meet her first boyfriend...because this is what I am. I've only felt like this one time before."

"_You had no choice, Irina."_

"Of course I didn't. I never wanted to leave Jack. But the KGB didn't give me a choice." Irina then looks forward and takes a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this...maybe it's because we're not all that different you and me. We're both mothers. We both had to make the decision to leave our family, we both left children behind, and we both are not proud of the lives we have lived since those decisions were made."

"_Irina, there's not a lot that I'm proud of. But I was proud that I was able to save Nadia from the Soviet Union. I gave her a chance at life. If I could do it all over again, I'd save Nadia again. Maybe I wouldn't leave my family to do so, but..."_

Mary stops when a tear escapes Irina's eye and falls down her cheek.

"_Irina?"_

Irina has been shot, stabbed, cut, tortured, slapped, punched, kicked, in labor, in pain...but in all those occasions, you couldn't find a tear anywhere near her eyes. But you bring up Nadia, and she starts getting misty.

After setting down The Horizon on the drop-down table in front of her, Irina dabs her eye with a napkin from the box next to the sphere. It would seem that her tactics of hiding her emotions are failing her right now. "Mary, you were candid to me before about what you went through after you left your family. I feel I owe you the same favor. I've never said what I'm about to say to anyone, and it is to never leave this airplane. We will never speak of this again after tonight. Are we clear?"

Mary's voice comes through this time a little a little sad, like she knows she's going to see a different side of Irina. _"Of course. Your secret is safe with me."_

Irina looks back out the airplane window. "I didn't have a great childhood at all. Feuding with my sisters, scraping out a living...the KGB gave me a sense of direction alright...right into Jack's arms. I also ended up in Arvin Sloane's, too." Irina shudders after saying his name.

"_Pardon my asking, but what did you see in Arvin in the first place?"_

Irina snickers. "It's amazing what you'll see after you drink more vodka martinis than you can count."

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have broke your train of thought."_

Irina looks back forward and, still glum, says "It was a fair question, and one that I ask myself from time to time. But there was one good thing that came out of our fling: Nadia." Irina hangs her head again. "When I found out I was pregnant with Nadia, I facilitated some strife between me and Jack. I wasn't asked to do this, but when I was told by the KGB that my time with him was ending, I couldn't just break it off with him cold like they wanted. But at the same time, I decided didn't want to break his heart by telling him I slept with Arvin. So I kept that a secret...and I kept her a secret. I've had to hide many secrets in my life, but that was the hardest one by far."

"_I know the feeling. My children dominated my thoughts all the time, but no one I ran across could know they even existed. It was hard for me, too."_

Irina nods and says "I know it was. I think that's why I'm about to tell you what I'm about to tell you. I know you'll understand. Plus, there's the fact that you're a ghost and no one will ever know I told you."

Mary lets out a laugh, then says _"Go for it. I'm listening."_

Irina to the seat to her right, thinking Mary would be there. "I've been carrying this memory too long without addressing it." Irina looks down at the ground, takes a few deep breaths, then says "I was in KGB custody when I went into labor with Nadia. I knew leading up to it that she would never be mine. But I still needed to bring her into this world. The labor was intense for as short as it lasted. And then..." Irina takes a deep breath and leans back in her seat. "I can still remember Nadia screaming for the first time like it was yesterday. I remember looking down, and there she was...kicking, screaming, and I'll never forget how small she was. I carried her a full term, but she came out so small, like she was a month premature."

"_She was healthy, wasn't she?"_

"Oh yes. She was so precious. They laid her on my lap after they cleaned her off and cut the cord...I don't think the doctor knew of the arrangement I had with the KGB. I didn't want to hold her or bond with her...it'd be too hard when they took her away. But she was still crying and screaming. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell her it was going to be ok, but I didn't want to get attached to her, either. I looked up at the doctors and went to ask what they were doing, but Nadia brushed her arm on my hand as she was having a fit. I looked down at her, and I couldn't help it. I told her it was going to be ok and touched her cheek with my right index finger..." Another tear falls down Irina's face. She shakes her head and wipes the tear away quickly. When she speaks again, her voice starts to crack. "She looked down at the finger...she grabbed it with her right hand...and she put it in her mouth and started sucking on it like a pacifier! She immediately stopped crying...and then she looked up at me..."

This time, there's nothing that Irina can do to stop the tears. For the first time in years, someone has seen her cry. She doesn't stop crying for a while, either.

"_Take your time, Irina. It's ok." _Mary's voice seems to indicate she feels bad for Irina.

Irina stops and takes a deep breath. When she's ready again, she continues. "She looked up at me...and she kept sucking my finger...she kept holding on to my hand...she looked like the pain of childbirth completely vanished from her...and then for a few seconds, we bonded. She looked like she loved me...and I knew then I loved her, too. Oh god..." Irina then buries her head in her hands as another crying fit takes over. Still, she manages to talk through her hands. "Mary...surely you know what I'm talking about when you lock eyes with your child for the first time..."

"_I do. From the moment you see them, you're ready to do anything for them."_

Irina lifts up her head. Her face remains tear-soaked. This is definitely a different Irina than anyone in the world has ever seen. "For five seconds, everything was perfect. Then, it was over. Two Soviet troops ran into the room and snatched her from my lap. Nadia immediately started screaming and crying again. As they ran out of the room with her...I screamed and cried, too. I screamed and cried for her. My baby was gone...and I just had this feeling that I'd never see her again."

"_So that's why you were at the hospital the day me and Bill infiltrated it!"_

Irina nods her head quickly, wiping more tears off in the process. "I wanted my daughter back. The moment I was discharged from the hospital, I was done playing by the KGB's rules. I just wanted my daughter, I wanted to run away, change our names...I wanted to be a mother to her. There was no way I could raise Sydney, but at least I could have Nadia." Irina then looks over to her right, where she thinks Mary would be. "Are you still close with Bill Vaughn?"

"_Yes."_

"Tell him I'm sorry for shooting him. I normally would have been more patient with him, but in the days that followed Nadia's birth, I was just a frantic mother...searching for her baby. And when he ran up to me suddenly, I had no idea what to think. I didn't know if he was KGB, Prophet Five, Covenant..."

"_We were CIA at the time...we left Prophet Five by then. After that mission, we went rogue."_

"I know, I went rogue after that, too. It didn't take long after that day for the Soviets to find me. I was sloppy and unfocused. Oh, and my right arm was almost useless for a while after you shot me!"

Mary laughs and says _"Would you like an apology?"_

Irina waves her hand and says "Nah. Eye for an eye. I can count on one hand how many times I've been shot, so you're in good company. But once I realized my life would be nothing but evading capture, living in caves and other remote places, I knew that was no life for a child. I had to let her go..." Irina closes her eyes tightly and her voice starts to sound pained. "...I had to let go any hope I had of being a mother. I had to let go of a life that I had so badly wanted with Jack. And I had to become a criminal to survive because being a criminal was how I survived in my teen years and being a criminal was all I knew. I guess it's fitting that Nadia had a similar childhood that I did once you and Bill saved her..." Irina opens her eyes and looks right again. "I just realized that I haven't thanked you for doing saving her. I can't believe you blew yourself up..."

"_It's alright, Irina. I said my peace on that. Go on."_

"When I realized it was Nadia that helped rescue me in Guatemala...you don't know how I felt. Were you there when all that happened?"

"_No. But I did see you give Tom permission to marry Nadia."_

Irina smiles as the last of her tears are wiped away. "That was a pleasant surprise, that he would ask my permission like that. I was honored. And I don't think I let on too much, but I was happy he asked me. At least then I could say that I had some impact on Nadia's life." Irina then looks away. "Mary, thank you for letting me share that. I've buried those memories for so long because of what they do to me. I cried when I hugged Nadia on the airplane for good reason. For a moment, those memories of her innocent little brown eyes looking up at me while she sucked my finger in peace...they came back. And it took me some time when I was changing in the bathroom to bury those memories."

"_Thank you for sharing, Irina. I know it was difficult."_

"And I want to thank you for looking out for Nadia, not just back then, but ever since she became a part of your son's life."

"_She's like a daughter to me. I want so much for her to walk down the aisle and marry my son. They'll be so happy together, I just know they will."_

Irina smiles and says "I wish I could see that. Speaking of your son, how is he doing?"

"_Not well. Well, better than he would have been had we not sent Julian Sark, but it's like the fire has completely gone out in him. It's bothering me."_

"Based on what I saw in Sovogda, and based on the stories you've told me, I find it hard to believe that Tom has lost the fire he has in his belly."

"_I'm sure it's still there. But he's pretty down of late. He's still trying to figure out how to confess to Nadia the sins he committed in Mexico."_

"You really think my daughter would leave him over all that? Tom Falk is not Arvin Sloane. And yet, Nadia still tried to love Arvin from what you tell me. She clings to the ones she loves like she has nothing else on this world to cling onto."

"_Listen, Nadia is your daughter, and she takes after you in a lot of ways. If it were you, what would you do after you read Tom's letter?"_

Irina lets out a chuckle. "Tom is to Nadia what Jack was to me. Was Jack capable of doing dirty deeds to do his job? Of course. It didn't bother me none, and I don't think it will bother Nadia. It'll probably bother her more that he's remorseful about it, actually."

"_Tom still thinks he was at fault for what happened to her."_

"Absolutely not. I was there, you were there. That's all on Sloane, and Tom needs to make that clear. Nadia will realize that, she can see beyond the first layer. I only wonder if Sloane will still be alive after Nadia reads Tom's letter. If I were her and someone tried that on Jack when I was still in love with him, I'd break that person's neck and sleep like a baby the following night."

"_Maybe I should tell him your theory about how Nadia will react. He's so worried about Nadia resenting him. But I'm afraid when I tell him the truth, he's going to resent me."_

Irina looks right and imagines she's looking in Mary's eyes, even though she has no idea what she looks like. "But Tom and Nadia will live happily ever after when all of that is over right?"

"_Right. And that's good enough for me."_

"Me too. Um, Sark's regained consciousness, by the way. Do you want me to tell him to change his story yet?"

"_No. I want to wait for Nadia to come back...Sloane's getting close on getting the cure. I want Nadia to see Sark if possible. If what you say about her is true, she'll want to fight to get Tom out. That will only drive them into each others arms even more."_

Irina agreeably nods. "Makes sense. You know, I still have your diary. If you're worried about losing Tom, maybe that will help him."

"_I need to sit down with you and take look at that. I don't want everything released. But don't do anything with it until I say so."_

Irina nods and says "That's fine."

"_Irina, I'm sorry about what happened when Nadia was born. I feel for you, I really do."_

Irina just shrugs and says "Maybe in another life, I can be a mother. But not this one."

At this point, Mary and Irina would say their goodbyes. Mary talked with Tom the next day and revealed the plot with Irina to get him thrown in prison to protect him, in exchange for helping Irina locate The Horizon. Tom would not be happy and would disown Mary...until Sloane showed up with excerpts from Mary's diary. The rest, as they say, would be history.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium, present day)<strong>_

"_Maybe in another life, I can be a mother."_

Mary remembers those words from Irina as clear as day. Mary believed Irina then...but does she believe her now? That question is the giant elephant in the room.

"Mary?"

Mary looks up at Thomas and suddenly remembers the very tense situation that she's in: Irina pointing a gun at her, Thomas pointing a shotgun at Irina. And it's up to her to call off Thomas.

She looks back at Irina, who doesn't look back at her with an icy glare or a calm, collected glare...but a humble stare instead. It wasn't easy for Irina to tell that story to Mary. And now, it looks like Irina's thinking about that story once again.

Mary looks back at Thomas and calmly says "Lower your gun."

Thomas doesn't look so sure. "Mary, are you sure?"

With a humble look of her own, Mary tells Thomas "I believe her."

As an apprehensive Thomas slowly lowers his shotgun, Mary locks eyes with Irina once again. They both look at each other with a look like they're on the same page again.

Irina then calmly says "I'm going to set my gun on the table..." She slowly walks over to the kitchen table near the patio door. Thomas watches her closely, as does Mary. Both are waiting for Irina to make a sudden move.

It wouldn't come. Irina gently sets the gun pieces on the table, then folds her hands and rests them at her waist, patiently awaiting the next move and trying to look non-threatening.

Mary looks back at Thomas and says "Go put the shotgun away and go to the bar like you said you were going to do."

Thomas shakes his head. "No. I want to be here to make sure Irina doesn't do anything to you."

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Mary then turns her glare to Irina. "Because, I'm her only saving grace right now." More like the only person crazy enough to actually entertain what Irina's trying to sell.

Still, Irina forms an affirmative look on her face, like Mary just read her mind.

Thomas lets out a sigh. "Fine..." Thomas then looks over at Irina. "Don't do anything to her. She's all I've got."

Irina just replies "She's the only hope I've got, too."

Mary hides a chuckle as she looks over at Thomas. "Go on, Tom. I'll call you when we're done. And not a word to anyone about this...I don't think I need to tell you that, but still..."

Thomas nods and starts walking towards the bedroom. But he pauses next to Mary. "I can't even process all this, so you're secret is safe. I just came back because I forgot my wallet when I heard the commotion..."

An impatient Mary says "Tom, just go please."

"Ok, ok. I'm going now." He walks into the bedroom, walks back out after a couple seconds, holds up his wallet for Mary and Irina to see, and then teleports away.

Now that they're alone again, Irina leans on the table and puts a hand on her hip. "Ok, I thought guns were a limited commodity in this place."

Mary nods and says "They are."

"Then what is your husband doing with a shotgun?"

"Thomas is a hunter. He hunts deer, pheasant, turkey...if it's edible and you can shoot it, he hunts it. People still need to eat, you know, and game doesn't just magically appear on people's plates. There's a lot of good hunting grounds around here, but he travels on occasion to hunt game that's in season. Plus, he thought it was ideal employment for him. He's good with a gun."

"He's also pretty sneaky, too. I have to give your husband credit, he caught me completely unaware."

Mary incredulously snickers. "You're just being modest. No one sneaks up on Irina Derevko."

Irina shrugs. "He did."

Mary rolls her eyes, growing bored of this conversation. "Ok, fine. Alright, it's just me and you now." Mary then sighs. "So you're doing all this because you still think you can be a mother to Nadia. That's why you were so interested in her well-being after Cesar's attack on her. That's why you promised me to keep the hostages safe."

Irina doesn't immediately answer. Instead, she pulls out a kitchen chair and sits on it. "You were about to make some green tea before I showed up. I can see the box near the coffee pot to your right. If you wouldn't mind, green tea was one of my favorite drinks, but it's been a while since I had a cup, I'm afraid."

Mary looks over at the box and lets out a shrug. Can't hurt giving her a cup. "Alright, I'll start making some. But you need to start explaining yourself."

As Mary starts to prepare the coffee maker to make hot water, Irina looks down at the kitchen floor and thinks about what she's about to say. This is it. All or nothing for her. "You're right, Mary. The KGB took away any chance I had at a normal family life. They took me away from my children. There wasn't a single day that went by when I wished I could give up my criminal life and just be a mother. But you know that would be impossible."

Mary starts pouring a large cup full of water, but she isn't fully sold on Irina's intentions yet. "Irina, you have this unnatural ability to wear many faces for many different people. How do I know that you're not just playing me right now? How do I know that you're not just taking advantage of an emotional moment between us?"

Irina looks back up at Mary. "You think I was faking it on the plane?"

"Didn't say that. But I think you could be faking it now."

"Why would I lie to you?"

Mary flashes Irina a stern glance. "You pointed a gun at me, and when my husband put a gun to your head, all of the sudden you softened up like a pillow!"

"I pointed a gun at you because I didn't know how you were going to react to seeing me again! You see that gun now?" Irina points at the disassembled gun. "You can keep it. We took three guns from the Elysian Council armory, I still need to give Sloane's gun back, and Kelly has Elena's gun at last check this morning. This is the third."

Mary forms an incredulous smirk. "Won't your comrades get suspicious if you suddenly are missing your gun?"

"That's why I want you to keep it and not turn it in right away. I may need it again."

Mary shakes her head as she pours the water into the coffee maker. "Yeah right, and I'm supposed to just give it to you at your beckon call."

A somewhat irritated Irina says "Mary, if you truly believed I was lying, you'd be putting something in that cup, or you'd be reaching for a knife to throw at me. But instead, you're giving a woman that helped kidnap your granddaughter a cup of green tea. So drop the tough chick attitude, because it's about as believable as a Soviet news program."

Mary doesn't change her generally incredulous look on her face, but knows internally that Irina has her dead to rights again. It's a lot harder to fool Irina when she can actually see you. That was the only way she could match wits with Irina over 5 years ago. She knows Irina is a master at reading people, and Mary can't fake it like Irina can. Not many people can. Sydney was the only one in her class.

Irina continues, no longer stern, but warm and humble instead. "Mary, you were the only person that I could be myself around. I always had to throw up a shield or one of your so-called different faces around everyone I dealt with. But you were the only one that I could be real with. You were like my conscience, sometimes my voice of reason. Even though I couldn't see you, and even though you betrayed me in the end, I don't think you were faking it around me."

Mary hits the button to start the coffee maker and looks back at Irina with a less-than-enthused glare. "But you're right, I did betray you in the end. Rambaldi wanted you dead, along with anyone that would abuse his inventions."

"So you strung me along for year, eventually leading me into a trap with Sydney and neglecting to tell me that I was immune to The Horizon's effects all that time. That's actually rather impressive, Mary. I'd be more angry about it, but I deserved what I had coming." Irina's voice kind of trails off at the end.

Mary makes a mental note of that. Mary does believe that Irina could be being genuine to her. And her saying she deserved Jack shooting her dead, that's interesting to her considering she seemed so sure she was going to kill Sydney.

But instead of pressing that issue at the moment, Mary has other concerns she wants to clear up. "So you want to be a decent human being. And you think this is your chance. And you need my help somehow."

"That pretty much covers it, yes."

"What makes you think you can succeed?"

"Better question: what do I have to lose?"

Makes sense to Mary. "Ok, so tell me what your grand plan is and why you need me."

Irina relaxes in her chair. "I'm betraying the others. Sloane, Elena, Mitch, Kelly, and Francisco Alvarado's army of former cartel members...I'm handing them to you and everyone else on a silver platter. I will tell you their locations, I will tell you their plans, and if you need my help bringing them down, I can do that, too. This was my plan all along...a plan I've been working on once I got tired of seeing Sloane and Elena's faces in Hell."

"And what do you want in return for all that?"

"Forgiveness."

Mary flashes her a quick surprised glance. "Excuse me?"

"You're right, Mary. I do have many faces to many people, and I think just about everyone that knows me can tell you how much of a criminal I was. But ever since the KGB took Nadia away from me, no one except you has actually seen the person I really am. Irina the Criminal was just a way for Irina the Mother to survive. This right here is my one chance to be the person I want to be, and you're the only one that knows me for who I really am. When I told you my story on the plane about Nadia, that was not an act. Those tears were not an act. My grief was not an act. The tears I shed when I embraced Nadia for the first time since she sucked on my finger, that was not an act, either. Your son Tom can attest to that. When he asked me for permission to marry Nadia, he said he believed I cared about Nadia. Well, I did. I still do."

Mary turns back to the coffee maker, which is churning out hot water for the teabags as Irina tells her story. Mary actually does want to believe Irina. This was the hunch that she had ever since Irina contacted her via text in the first place. She knew Irina wouldn't want any harm done to Nadia or Maria. And in the back of her mind, she thought that Irina may be making a play for amnesty.

And Mary suspected that Irina may indeed want to be a mother in this lifetime.

Still looking at the coffee maker, Mary agreeably says "You're right. I am your only hope. There's no one else you could approach with this scheme of yours. Tom would kill you. Laurent would kill you. Alec would happily kill you. Rambaldi wouldn't believe you and would send Laurent or Alec to kill you...probably Alec since he hates your guts. My other son Eddie would kill you and be sad he couldn't kill you over and over again."

"Why's that?"

"Julieta was his girlfriend. They were starting to fall in love before Mitch shot her."

Irina hangs her head. "Even though it wasn't my fault...I'm sorry. I'll make sure Mitch is the first sacrifice. I'm sure Eddie will want to be there for that."

Mary ignores her apology and peace offering and continues. "Even Jack would be more than happy to end your life again. Nadia...actually, I really don't know how she'd react."

"Family is a touchy subject with her."

The hot water for the green tea finishes brewing. Mary reaches up to grab two coffee cups and says "It's not that. She can't believe you'd try to kill Sydney. Sydney herself can't believe it either, but Nadia feels really betrayed for believing in you."

"I wasn't going to kill Sydney."

Mary pauses while reaching for the coffee pot full of hot water and looks at Irina with an incredulous look that beats any other she has given in this rather eventful meeting. "Irina, don't give me lectures on 'being real' with one another when you feed me that crap."

Irina leans forward. "I'm serious, Mary."

Mary lets out an incredulous gasp, refusing to believe Irina for one second. In fact, she doesn't even want to address it right away. But, she does have a promise she has yet to deliver.

She pours hot water into each coffee cup. She takes out two teabags and puts a bag in each cup. "Do you take sugar?"

"No. Straight up is fine."

Mary then starts walking over to Irina's direction. Irina sits back casually and says "Don't even think about throwing that on my face."

Mary cracks a defiant smirk. "No...I figure you have enough scars." She's referring to the frostbite scars that crease half of Irina's face.

Mary sets Irina's cup on the table in front of her. Then, Mary takes a seat herself across from Irina, her back to the patio door. "Speaking of which, where did you get those scars? You didn't have them when you died."

Irina starts dunking her teabag in her cup. "I was buried in the frozen Cocytus Lake in the Ninth Circle of Hell. Me, Sloane, and Elena's heads were exposed to the cold wind while the rest of our bodies were buried in ice. Oddly enough, Lucifer's wings caused the wind that gave me those scars."

Mary takes a sip of her green tea. "So Dante's Inferno was correct after all."

Irina nods. "It was, actually. It surprised me, too. I figured the Devil would brand me some other way besides these scars."

Mary decides to change the subject immediately, trying to catch Irina off-guard. "You're lying if you didn't say you didn't try to kill Sydney. I was there."

Irina takes a sip of her green tea this time and appears satisfied and not the least bit off-guard. "There was no way I could kill my own daughter, Mary. For a few moments, I thought I could. After all, she was all that stood between me and immortality. If I had gave in when Sydney asked me to, I just know the CIA would have had me in chains for the rest of my life. That wasn't going to happen. And if I couldn't have immortality, well, what else was there for me to live for? So I thought I could do it. But when it came time to...I froze. I created that life...no way I could end it."

Mary takes another sip of her green tea and asks "Is that why you said 'thank you' to Jack after he shot you?."

Irina slowly nods. "Exactly. Jack made the choice for me. Sydney would never have given up fighting. And knowing that you had turned on me, I knew you wouldn't let me escape. Death was my only escape. And I guess I can take some small satisfaction in that I died with The Horizon's power still in me so no one else more corrupt than I was could take advantage. Where did Jack bury me?"

Mary pauses mid-drink and looks at Irina surprised. She lowers her cup and says "Oh, Jack shot you into outer space with The Horizon."

Irina leans her head back and starts laughing. "Oh Jack! I'm probably a solid chunk of ice now...or I've crashed into Jupiter."

Mary shakes her head. "No, Jack says at last check, about a week before he died, you were about to exit the asteroid field. NASA says your body has a 78% chance of hitting this asteroid just past Pluto in about 50 years or so. If you miss it, who knows."

Irina lowers her head, appearing troubled over the reminder that Jack had passed away at about the time she crossed the portal. "I was both surprised and sad to hear he had died. It was Mitch and Cesar that you spotted at his house the day he appeared on his doorstep. When they told me he suddenly appeared, I was stunned. He always was in good health, but maybe the stress got to him. By the way, good driving. You were gaining on us."

Mary sips her tea and nods. "Yeah, right back at you." Then Mary sets down her cup gently and takes a deep breath. This next part could get hairy. "There's something about Jack I need to tell you about. It involves Nadia."

Irina just casually sips her tea and asks "What is it?"

"You're going to want to set that cup down."

Irina gives Mary a conspicuous look, but sets down the tea anyway.

Mary takes another breath. "Sometime before the attack on her, Nadia and Jack had a surprise paternity test done..."

Irina quickly covers her gaping and shocked mouth, realizing immediately what that means. Through her hand, she utters "No way..."

Mary nods. "It was determined that Jack has above a 99.9% chance of being Nadia's father."

Irina quickly gets out of her seat and starts pacing. She can't believe it. She puts her hands on the back of her head and starts vexing and wondering how this would even be possible.

"What you did with your love life was your own business, but didn't you say you stopped being romantic with Jack towards the end?"

"Yes! I made it a point to not be romantic with him at all! That's partly why I slept with Sloane...infidelity would have given me an easy break I thought. Jack is Nadia's father...that's impossible!" Irina then turns around and looks back at Mary. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

Mary slowly shakes her head. "I swear on my life as well as Nadia's. Nadia and Jack have the results to prove it."

Irina lowers her head and goes back to thinking about when she could have possibly been romantic with Jack.

Then, she remembers. "I knew something was wrong when Nadia came out so small. My affair with Sloane happened right at the 9 month mark of when Nadia was born. That's why I felt it was his. But I remember I wanted one more fling with Jack about a month after that. I remember there was a lot of tequila, slow-dancing, and make-up sex..."

Mary throws up her hands, not THAT interested in Irina's sex history. "Hey, that's between you and him. You didn't need to tell me all that. But you could be right. Sounds like she as a month premature."

Irina quickly walks back towards her seat. "How did Nadia react when she found out?"

"She was shocked, as you would expect. Her feelings for Sloane are what killed her after all, and when she found out that those feelings were unwarranted, she didn't hardly speak to anyone for a couple of days, including her husband and her daughter. She was actually talking to Jack about it for the first time when you and Mitch took Julieta and the kids..."

Irina snaps her fingers. "Oh, speaking of which..." Irina walks out the still-open patio door and walks around the corner. The rustling of a plastic grocery bag is heard and she walks back in holding said plastic bag. "This is Maria's Leapfrog thing. Julieta's book is also in there. These were left at the hostage site. You should have these back."

Mary just says "Set them on the table. I'll make sure Nadia gets them."

Irina folds her arms and calmly asks "How is Maria doing, by the way?"

Sullenly, Mary says "She's frightened. So is Emilio, the orphan boy. She's a pretty strong kid, so I think she'll fine after a while. She wasn't mistreated in your custody besides what Mitch did, was she?"

Irina shakes her head as she takes her seat again. "No. I made sure they were well treated. I kept them company last night and told them a bedtime story."

Mary nods. "That's what Tom tells me Maria told him. Thank you for doing that."

Irina cracks a small smile and says "You're welcome. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. The plan Sloane had was to lure you, Tom, and Nadia into a trap using Francisco's army in an ambush and the hostages as the bait. But those gangsters not exactly in a hurry to attack. I was going to lie to Mitch and say they were and then I was going to turn Mitch over to you guys to do whatever you wanted. And that was when I was going to surrender, not now."

"So what's your plan with Mitch now? Just drop him off at the doorstep of Tom and Nadia's house?"

Irina shakes her head. "No. I get the feeling Tom, Nadia, and Eddie will want him on his feet and conscious when they encounter him. So I'm going to tell him that he's the bait this time and that Tom, Nadia, and you are out for revenge. I'll tell him that the army is ready to go this time, Sloane has given the ok, and he can watch the slaughter for himself."

"You almost sound like that your deception is actually the truth."

Irina shakes her head. "Nonsense. But Mitch is a livewire. If he is told he has a chance to get revenge on Tom, he'll do anything I tell him. We can figure out the details later after my terms are agreed to."

Mary leans back in her seat. At this point, she's just about convinced Irina wants to help them. "So, you really do want to help Nadia and all of us out. You really have no animosity for what I did to you?"

Irina shrugs as she takes another sip from her cup. "I wasn't thrilled, but you didn't pull the trigger, either. Were our roles reversed, I may have done something similar, so I can't begrudge you too much. Like I said, Jack killing me was a favor."

Mary takes a sip from her cup, sets it back down, and leans forward towards Irina. "Listen, I can't guarantee you the Elysian Council will go for this, letting you stay in Elysium in exchange for everyone else. I don't even know how that all works. But Irina, I'm going to say something here, and it's something I shouldn't be saying. But there's a big part of me that believes in what you're trying to do here. But there's still a small part of me that has doubt."

Irina stands up and says "I'll tell you what. I still have to go back to Baltimore to check on Mitch..."

"That's where the hostages were?"

"Yes. The Charleston Restaurant. Mitch thought it'd be a good trap since Tom was there before. It's vacant now. Anyway, there may need to be a time when I have to find a place to stay. I only go through you for any communication. You're my only ally here. And quite frankly, if you want to be rid of Sloane, Elena, and everyone else, I'm your only hope."

Mary stews on that. She really can't argue with Irina. She'd probably be the only person besides Sloane and Elena themselves that would know where they are as well as the whereabouts of Kelly, Mitch, and the army of cartel gangsters.

But above all that, she does actually think that Irina could be telling the truth when it comes to wanting to be a mother...a normal human being. And if Irina's willing to help them in return, then this might actually work. Irina's shown no signs of hostility, save for the initial surprise gun pointing. Irina's actually giving up her gun. And Mary knows that Irina probably could have evaded Thomas's surprise sneak up from behind, but she didn't. Instead, Irina was downright truthful and straight-forward.

Mary nods and does something that would have once been unthinkable. She reaches out her hand for a handshake. "I'm taking you at your word. You shake hands with me, and our alliance is reformed. I won't betray you if you don't betray me. Shake hands on it, and we both agree to live up to our words."

Irina lets out a relieved smile. She happily returns the handshake. "You have a deal."

With hands still clinched, Mary tersely says "Don't make me regret this."

Irina cracks a smile and says "You won't." Irina then lets go of the handshake and asks "When can I see the Elysian Council?"

"As a matter of fact, Paris of Troy has confessed to his role in the big scheme. He's taken the rest of the Elysian Council and most of Il Credo Divino with him to the portal. They should be there as we speak."

Irina steps around the table and says "I'll take you there. In fact, it's probably good that we get there before the Council encounters someone worse than our group."

Mary cocks her head. "Who?"

With a hint of worry in her voice, Irina replies "Helen of Troy told me that we maybe had a day head start before he and his minions started looking for us. They're probably at the portal as we speak, waiting for someone of authority to tell them what's going on."

Mary, this time very intently, asks "WHO?"

With a look of worry on her face, Irina replies "The Ambassador."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	21. Ch 20: The Heart Still Beats

**THE HEART STILL BEATS**

* * *

><p>"<em>A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person." <em>-Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Neither Tom nor Nadia Falk have been made aware of Irina Derevko's surrender. Perhaps that's a good thing, because as he lies on the living room couch staring up at the ceiling partially under covers in his underwear and white tank top, he's got other things to deal with right now, including why he's not sleeping with Nadia when they're in the same house.

It's sometime past midnight and the house is pitch black. The kids are sleeping in Maria's room while Tom and Nadia have a hallway between them...along with a lot of silent friction.

In the 6 years since they started dating, there has never been a time when Tom and Nadia were so awkward around each other. Sure, they both were extremely happy that their young daughter Maria was returned unharmed with Emilio Ortega. They also felt bad about Julieta Romero's unfortunate fate at the hands of Mitch Hayes, but haven't dwelled on that much.

But no matter how they felt about all that, they didn't communicate any of that to each other at all. In fact, both of them seemingly have almost made it their life's goal to never make eye contact with one another.

It's the kind of distance that married couples get when things start hitting the rocks. The time for anger has passed. Nadia made her feelings about Tom's handling of Il Credo Divino and its effect on their daughter very, very clear. But once the anger passed, it's been nothing but distance and painful silence between the two. They both made it an effort to make sure Maria and Emilio were comfortable and felt safe, but not a word was spoken between the two nor was there even a glance exchanged.

After the kids were tucked in, Maria in her bed and Emilio on an airbed on the floor, Tom and Nadia exchanged their first glances when they closed Maria's bedroom door. No words were said, but so much could have been.

When Tom opened a hall closet and pulled out the comforter and pillow, that said more words to Nadia than anything that could have come out of his mouth. Tom's staying for the kids, but he's staying away from Nadia.

What Tom really wanted to tell Nadia is that he didn't feel welcome in Nadia's bed. But he didn't know how she'd react to that.

What Nadia really wanted to tell Tom is to sit down and have a talk with her about what's going on. But she didn't know how he'd react to that.

When he turned to go to the living room, Nadia didn't fight the issue. Instead, she went to bed, more uncertain about her marriage than ever. And Tom felt the same way.

So here he is, unable to sleep while staring up at the ceiling and wondering just what else is going to happen to him and his family.

Tom knows he needs to be there for Maria now, if nothing else to add an extra layer of protection and security for her. He knows that Maria would feel better with him around instead of having him flee to his brother's house again.

Speaking of Eddie, Tom and Nadia have not heard a thing from him since he melted down upon hearing Julieta had died. And knowing Eddie like he does, Tom knows better than to try to cool down that volcano tonight. Many people that have known anyone in the Falk family all say the best way to calm down a Falk is to get the hell away from him or her.

So the issue of Nadia remains, along with Eddie. But there's yet another issue that's about to rear its ugly head.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tom hears the wailing coming from Maria's room and immediately sits up. He then hears the door open and Maria screaming "Daddyyyyyyy!"

"I'm here, Maria!"

Maria hears Tom calling for her and sprints down the hallway towards him, wailing the whole way in fear and anguish. Tom quickly turns on the lamp next to him and does so just before a sobbing Maria leaps into his arms in desperate need of comfort.

As Maria sobs uncontrollably, Tom also notices that she's shaking just about as uncontrollably. She's been frightened by nightmares before, but not like this. He strokes her head, lightly rocks her in his arms and calmly says "Shhh...it's ok. It's all over. It was just a nightmare."

With her voice muffled in Tom's shoulder, Maria screams "He was going to kill meeeeee!" while still sobbing her little eyes out.

Tom closes his eyes and sighs. "It was Mitch, wasn't it?"

"Yes! I hate him!"

Normally, Tom would tell Maria it's not good to hate anyone at her age. But in this instance, he lets it ago. Now, not only did Mitch Hayes give Maria the scare of her short little life, but now he's going to haunt her dreams. Somehow, Tom just found a way to hate him even more.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MARIA? WHERE ARE YOU?"

It's Emilio, and he too must have had a nightmare. Tom shouts "She's in here, Emilio!"

As an emotionally distraught Emilio runs out of the bedroom and towards the living room, Nadia, wearing a nightgown, opens up the master bedroom door, curious over the commotion that's going on with the kids.

By the time she reaches the end of the hallway, she sees Tom holding both Maria and Emilio in his arms while they cry into his shoulders.

Tom, not noticing her, says to both of the kids "It's ok, kids. I'm here and those six men in white robes outside are here, too. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore."

Emilio cries out "I'm so scared!"

Tom gently pats his head and, looking down at him now, says "You have to be strong and brave, Emilio. Just like you were earlier when you were protecting Maria.

Emilio just mutters in between tears "Ok." It's not very convincing, but it does stop Emilio from sobbing at least.

Tom cracks a small smile. He's really taken a shine to Emilio for what he did trying to protect Maria from Mitch. He also feels like Emilio could use a male friend right now and he's about the only choice he has. Tom has come to find Emilio to be a pretty good kid, and also notices that while he's pretty quiet, he lets his actions do the talking for him.

Maria pushes away from Tom and starts wiping her eyes. As she does, she spots Nadia out of the corner of her eye. She opens her arms and squeals "Mommy!"

Nadia kneels down and catches Maria in her arms as she crashes into her. Maria's not sobbing like before, but tears still do fall from her face as Nadia embraces her. Nadia calmly asks "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"I had a nightmare! Mitch was going to kill me!"

"Emilio also had that nightmare."

And that was the first thing that Tom or Nadia said to one another since Maria returned. Nadia looks at Tom looking at her and matches his wondering expression. She's somewhat surprised he said anything at all to her.

Tom then turns his attention back to the kids. "Listen kids, I'm going to make you two a promise." Maria and Emilio both look at him attentively. Tom then continues. "Me and Nadia, Mary, Maria's Uncles, those men outside...we all are going to make this right. We will make sure those people that took you will get what's coming to them and that they never harm anyone else again. You have my word, they will pay for this."

A panicked Maria gasps and says "Don't hurt Irina!"

Emilio steps back from Tom and says "Yeah, don't hurt Irina! She was nice to us!"

All of the sudden, Tom forms a look on his face like he just swallowed a canary. He looks up at Nadia, and she too has a similar bird-gulping expression. The kids are actually DEFENDING Irina? Neither Tom nor Nadia can't believe that Irina managed to win them over so quickly and in such a perilous situation.

Neither know what to say about that right now, so Nadia tells the kids "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Maria pleads "I want to sleep with you!"

Tom replies "No. You two need to stick together. Come on."

"Why are you sleeping on the couch? Were you being a bad Daddy?"

That question would be funny if it weren't so complicated to answer. There have been occasional moments when Tom has acted a fool and Nadia merely threatened to force him on the couch for the night. But never has Tom actually made the couch his bed unless he took a daytime nap.

But instead of teasing dissension between her parents, Tom takes a different approach. "I thought I'd stay out here in case a bad guy got inside." Tom then leans forward and sternly looks at Maria. He then says in a low growl "He'd have to go through me...no one goes through me." That appears to satisfy Maria as she feels relieved that her daddy, her representation of strength, is being strong for her.

Tom gets up and holds Emilio's hand. Nadia does the same for Maria. The kids are then escorted down the hallway into Maria's bedroom.

Tom straightens out Emilio's messed up covers while Maria climbs up into her bed, which was left mostly neat as usual.

But Maria doesn't lie down immediately. Nadia notices and says "Lie down, sweetie."

Maria doesn't listen. Instead, she's watching a fearful Emilio backing off from the bed, afraid to get back into it.

Tom notices that and tells Emilio "Come on, buddy."

Emilio quickly shakes his head and says "No, I don't want to go to sleep again!"

"Why?"

"Because Mitch will try to kill me again!"

Maria looks over at her teddy bear Mister Fred, lying near her pillow. Suddenly, she gets an idea. She grabs the bear and starts climbing down the bed. Nadia tries to grab her, but Maria wriggles out of her grasp and says "Let me go, Mommy!"

"It's time for bed!"

"I have to help Emilio!"

Nadia lets go and watches Maria walk over to the airbed, flip over some covers, and lie down on the airbed, leaving plenty of room for Emilio since it's a queen sized airbed.

As Tom and Nadia realize what Maria's doing, Emilio confusedly asks "Maria, that's my bed!"

Maria holds up Mister Fred and says "We're going to hold Mister Fred together. He'll protect us!"

Nadia holds her hand up to her mouth, touched at Maria's compassion for her friend. Tom also looks amazed at Maria's gesture and pats Emilio on the back, signaling to him that its ok to go to bed now.

Emilio slowly slides into bed. Meanwhile, with Nadia still frozen, Tom walks by her and grabs Maria's pillow. He then goes to the head of the airbed and says "Maria, here's your pillow." Maria lifts up her head a bit and Tom slides the pillow under her head.

Then, Maria practically thrusts Mister Fred in Emilio's face and says "Hold on to Mister Fred!" Emilio grabs the teddy bear's legs while Maria wraps her arm around its throat. Maria then whispers "Good night, Emilio."

"Good night, Maria."

Nadia, still amazed at her daughter's compassion, squats down and adjusts their covers. When she's done, she rubs Maria's shoulder and, her voice somewhat wobbly, says "Maria, that's so nice of you!"

Maria looks up at Nadia and replies "I just want to be like you, Mommy!"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to protect Daddy, too!"

Nadia quickly glances over at Tom, who looks like any pride he had left in him just escaped. Long has Tom asserted that Nadia protected him more often than he protected her. This was despite Tom joining APO mostly to watch over Nadia and despite the fact that he had a Rambaldi role where was called 'The Caretaker'. But ever since Maria was abducted, Tom really feels like he's doing a horrible job of taking care of Maria, too. Maria is another woman Tom has failed...at least in his mind anyway.

Emilio looks up at Tom and asks "Is that true?"

A somber Tom looks away and hangs his head. He doesn't answer that question for a few seconds, which Nadia takes notice of. As she studies Tom's look of defeat, Nadia finally realizes why he hasn't been talking to her: he feels worthless and afraid. Tom is a man that operates a lot on personal pride and his pride has been shattered since the abduction. Nadia misinterpreted Tom's distance from her as hate, but really, he just crawled into his shell like a frightened turtle. That's why he stayed at his brother's house last night. That's why he was so awkward and short with her when he returned home before Maria reappeared. That's why he was so distant to her tonight. Tom can be broody, but Nadia has forgotten the depths of self-pity that he can sink to. And with her actions after Maria was taken, she can't help but feel a little responsible for driving him down the abyss.

Nadia's thoughts are broken when Tom glumly says "Yeah...yeah, that's correct." Tom then takes a deep breath and says "Maria and Mister Fred will protect you. Just think about them and you'll be fine when you go to sleep. Goodnight, kid."

Emilio looks at the bear, then closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Tom."

Tom smiles again, although this one isn't as forced. He pats Emilio's shoulder a couple times, then leans over to Maria and gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Maria. Take good care of Emilio, and he'll take good care of you."

Maria closes her eyes and, for the first time tonight, smiles. "Ok! Goodnight Daddy! Goodnight Mommy!"

Nadia wipes the remaining tears on her face and gives Maria a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Goodnight, Emilio." Emilio grumbles out a "Goodnight", apparently already working on sleeping.

Tom is the first to leave the room, and he leaves as soon as he can. Nadia stands up and slowly walks out of the bedroom, still feeling touched over Maria's kind gesture to Emilio. She looks at the two sleeping together, clutching on to a teddy bear. Then, she turns out the lights and softly closes the door.

As soon as the door closes, she looks down towards the living room and sees Tom leaning on the wall, his head being propped up by his forearm lying flat on the wall.

Seeing what she saw in the bedroom just now, Nadia now feels bad for Tom instead of angry. She calmly asks "Tom?"

"Leave me alone."

He's still in his shell, but it's now bothering Nadia seeing him like this. "Tom, we really should talk..."

"About what? How my own kid thinks I'm worthless, too?"

Nadia slowly starts walking towards him. "You're not worthless. What I did and said to you was wrong..."

"What you said was the truth. I couldn't protect you in life, and now I can't protect my daughter, either. What kind of husband or father does that make me?"

Nadia stands next to Tom. She thinks about putting a hand on his shoulder or hugging him or something to calm him down, but she's not sure how he'll react. So instead, she says "Our daughter is back..."

"Not by my doing."

Nadia sighs. Tom can be real difficult when he's sulking.

As Nadia wonders how she can finally reach Tom, he suddenly backs off of the wall and turns towards the living room. "I'm going to bed."

All of the sudden, like it's a reflex, Nadia grabs Tom by the arm. She couldn't stop it because she can't take the wall he's put up between them anymore. Tom turns around and gives her a confused look.

Nadia returns his look with pleading eyes. "Come to bed, please."

Tom looks back at the living room, then back at Nadia. "Why are you doing this?"

Nadia pauses to make sure she doesn't choke up, then says "Maria reminded me of something just now, when she did what she did for Emilio." Nadia then hangs her head and puts her hand up to eyes, like she's trying to fight back the tears.

A concerned Tom asks "What is it?"

Nadia looks up at Tom and says "When times got tough for us, we always leaned on each other for support. Now, times are tough for us and we're drifting apart! Tom, that's not us! Dammit, I still love you!" Tom raises his eyebrows a bit in surprise at the fact that she still loves him. Nadia continues, now even more insistently. "And don't you EVER say that you weren't ever there for me because that is a lie! Without you, I wouldn't have any of this, I wouldn't have Maria, and I wouldn't be the woman I am now! So please, come to bed with me. I need you more than ever right now."

Sometimes kids say the darndest things, and sometimes kids do the darndest things. And in rare occasions like this, kids can be downright inspirational. Maria's desire to protect Emilio is almost reminiscent of moments that Nadia shared with Tom. Tom knows Nadia is right. He also knows that apparently, she doesn't hate him anymore, if she ever truly did at all. He looks down at his arm, which Nadia is still digging her nails into. He then looks back up at Nadia's pleading eyes and says "Ok."

Nadia meekly smiles and says "Thank you." Then, she leads Tom down the hallway like she led Maria just a couple minutes ago.

When they get into the room, Nadia lets go of Tom and closes the door softly. While she does that, Tom studies their king sized bed, with its cream-colored silk sheets. He feels a little relieved to be welcomed back into his own bed, although maybe he never was unwelcomed from it at all.

His thoughts are broken when Nadia lightly touches his left shoulder and says "Come on. It's not a bed of hot coals!"

"It sure seemed like it this time yesterday."

Nadia lets out a sigh and again says "Come on." Then, she starts heading for her side of the bed.

Tom takes his cue and heads for the right side of the bed, which is his normal side. As he does, he says "How many problems have we solved while lying in bed? Forget kingly thrones, conference tables, or a Judge's bench...beds make the best place to solve problems."

For the first time in days, Nadia laughs. "Well, for us anyway!" Then, she slides into bed.

Tom follows in right behind her and lies on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Nadia leans on her left side and has her attention all on Tom. Unsure where to start, she paints a wide brushstroke with her first comment. "So much has happened in the past week or so."

Tom snickers and says "You ain't kidding. Cesar..." Tom then turns over to Nadia. "How are you doing with that? I just realized you don't have any bruises no more."

Nadia shrugs and says "I've been fine from that for a couple days...seems like forever since that happened."

"That's about the time you learned about Sloane..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We're going to have to at some point..."

"Tom, I never want to discuss Sloane again. I never want to THINK about him again. God, I can't believe that I bought his bullshit!"

"We all did. But listen, he's a part of this scheme that Paris got arrested for. We might run into him..."

Nadia forms a nasty scowl on her face as she rolls over to her back. "I don't even want to see him again. But if I do, I won't let him speak his poison to me. I'm going to kill him, and I'm going to kill him like you did...he'll suffer to his last breath." Nadia takes a deep breath and actually forms something of a sinister smirk on her face. "But I do want to see my Aunt Elena again. Oh yes, I do want to see her again. I want to look into the eyes of the bitch that raised me with hopes that I'd be her little pawn in her goddamn scheme. My mother killed her before I could. It's my turn now."

This is a side of Nadia that hasn't been seen since she was alive. Nadia can get really, really nasty about a person if she wants to. When she thought that it was Martin Bishop that killed her mother, Nadia saw red anytime she even thought of his name. She rarely brought up that subject around Tom because of how mad it would make her.

Eventually, Nadia lets out a sigh to try to calm herself down. She then turns looks back over at Tom and says "Sorry."

Tom cracks a small smile, trying to bring some levity back into the room, and says "It's ok. I feel the same way about Mitch."

Nadia then rolls over to her side, but keeps looking down at the bed a little nervously. It's time to address the friction between the two, they've danced around it enough. "Tom, I shouldn't have been as cruel to you as I was since Maria was abducted. That was wrong of me."

Tom's face turns glum again. "You also tried to knock my head off."

Nadia nods and looks back up at Tom somberly. "I know. But you have to understand that I love Maria so much. She's my child, and I was upset that my child was missing. I was so angry, and unfortunately, you were the only one I could take it out on. I was just so...afraid..."

"I was, too. And I do take responsibility for what happened..."

"You don't have to. You didn't abduct her. Mitch, my mother..." Nadia suddenly freezes. Her mother was involved in this. She hadn't really thought about that lately. But Mitch's letter said that Irina was against the idea. Just how involved was she?

There's also the fact that Tom's about to point out. "Maria and Emilio had an interesting opinion on Irina Derevko tonight."

Nadia snickers at that, amazed at the power of Irina's manipulative abilities. "Why would Irina twist their minds like that?"

"Because they're kids and it was easy?"

"No, remember what your mother said. Irina doesn't do things just because. There was a reason that she wanted the kids to favor her. But why?"

"Well, obviously something went wrong. Maybe Irina had something else planned before Julieta rose up against Mitch."

Nadia closes her eyes tightly. "Oh my goodness, I forgot all about her."

"Yeah, Charlie and Jerome are dead because of all this, too. Me and the boys are trying to figure out if we should hold some sort of memorial service for them. What about Julieta?"

Nadia opens her eyes again. "I would for Julieta, but I don't want the kids at the orphanage to know what happened."

"Emilio knows what happened. How long are we going to keep him here?"

"Until room opens up at another orphanage. He can't go back to San Marcos, he'll tell the kids."

Tom sighs. "Well, he's a good kid at least. I think having him stay with us will help both him and Maria heal from all this."

"You don't mind him staying for a while?"

Tom shakes his head. "No, not at all. Emilio earned my respect standing up to Mitch. But I'm afraid about how they both will feel when Emilio goes away again."

"It'll be tough, but they'll get over it. Being an orphan isn't easy, watching your friends go away all the time." Nadia pauses to see how Tom will react, but he doesn't argue her point. He realizes she knows more about being an orphan than he ever will and rarely questions Nadia over orphans. She continues. "That was so sweet what Maria did for him tonight."

"We're raising her right."

Nadia looks down at Tom's hands and holds one of them. "That's right. WE are raising her right." Nadia finishes that with a smile, hopeful that Tom agrees about the "we" part. Instead, Tom keeps looking up at the ceiling, not responding to that. Nadia's trying to steer the conversation back on track to the issue at hand, but Tom's got his mind on something else. Thinking that he's not buying into the "we" concept yet, Nadia asks a question she's nervous asking. "Do you still love me?"

Tom smacks his lips a bit, chuckles, and scratches his eyebrow...three things that give Nadia pause. Those are tells that Tom gives when he's nervous about something.

He then looks over at Nadia. "I was thinking back to when you were in your coma from the Sovogda bullshit. I visited you every week with Sydney. There's something I never told you about. Something I did during those visits. I swore Sydney to secrecy on this, too."

Nadia looks intrigued. "What is it?"

Tom looks relieved...Sydney didn't tell her. "Nadia, one of the ways I would pass the time in solitary was by creating really, really bad poetry to recite to you every week."

Nadia snickers a couple of times, even snorting out of her nose one time. She catches herself doing that and holds her hand up to her face. "I'm sorry...really?"

"Yeah, I thought it was good when I wrote it down, but when I said it, well, most of it was awful, and that's why I told Sydney to keep a secret. She didn't think they were all that bad, but I know she was just being nice. Anyway, there was one poem in particular that she said she liked, and I was just thinking about it when you asked me if I still loved you."

Nadia props her head up on her left hand, eager to hear the poem. "How did it go?"

Tom winces. "Do you really want to hear it?"

"If Sydney actually did like it, then I'll probably like it too."

Tom nods, then rolls over to his side to face Nadia. "Ok. Here it goes..." He takes a deep breath, composes the poem in his mind again, and starts reciting:

"Everyday, I sit alone with no one to greet,

But in you, my heart still beats.

These walls are cold, I can't feel any heat,

But in you, my heart still beats.

My life has become silent and discreet,

But in you, my heart still beats.

Stale, rotten is everything that I eat,

But in you, my heart still beats.

Everyday, I feel the pain of defeat,

But in you, my heart still beats.

When I saw you fall, I fell off my feet,

But in you, my heart still beats."

At this time, Tom reaches his hand over and puts it on Nadia's chest, pausing the poem so he can feel her heart beat. Meanwhile, Nadia looks very touched at this poem so far. Tom continues, this time softer than before.

"Every time I see you, it's still a treat,

Because in you, my heart still beats."

Nadia lets out a sudden whimper and follows it up with an "Oh geez..." as she puts her hand up to her face as her eyes get watery.

"I will never leave you, I will never retreat,

Because in you, my heart will always beat."

Nadia sniffles a bit and wipes away the tears in her eyes. "Tom, that was so beautiful!" She then starts lovingly rubbing Tom's hand that is still on her chest.

Tom then leans forward, strokes some of Nadia's long black hair back behind her ear, and says "When I was at Eddie's last night, and tonight when I was lying out there on the couch, I felt like I was back in solitary again. I felt naked without you. You are right, we've leaned on each other when times got tough. And we got to this point in our lives by staying together. But I truly do believe that you have my heart. There are times in my life where I wondered if I even had a heart. Turns out I did have a heart, and it's right here, right where I left it."

An emotional Nadia then reaches over to Tom's chest and feels his heartbeat. She giggles a bit and says "And this is my heart. I gave you my heart, too! And it's still beating for you!"

Tom gives Nadia a warm smile and says "I know. We're so much better with each other in our lives. I truly do believe that. I'm so happy you still love me, because I still love you..."

Nadia cuts him off by pulling off her old trademark move: grabbing the back of Tom's head and forcing it towards hers so she can give him a bunch of big, wet kisses. They both pour the pent-up frustration they've had these past few days into this very, very strong make-out session. The last time they kissed this hard and passionately was when Nadia sprung Tom from prison.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Nadia releases the kiss with a big smile. It's matched by the smile Tom has on his face.

With a laugh, Nadia says "I was waiting so long for you to say that last part!"

He reaches up his hand to lightly touch Nadia's face, much like he used to do when they were really in love when they first started out. He then laughs and says "Well, you didn't let me finish!"

Nadia playfully leans her head on her hand and says "Well, I'm listening!"

Tom smiles wider and says "I still love you, beautiful."

Nadia giggles and starts caressing Tom's face like he's doing to hers. "And I will always love you, handsome!"

Tom chuckles, then leans in for a couple more sweet kisses. At this moment, Tom and Nadia feel like they were falling in love with each other all over again, like they once did during their APO days. These kisses are the big, wet, sloppy ones...not the cordial, slower kisses of recent years.

Suddenly, they both stop with the kisses and look at each other with the longing that couples in love get. Nadia bites the bottom of her lip. They both know what they want: make-up sex.

In stereo with one another, they both reach over to their bedside lamps, turn off the lights, and...we can all imagine what happens from here.

But, what they can't imagine is what's going on in the Siberian Forest...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest (Elysium)<strong>_

The four remaining Elysian Council members and a mass of over 30 Il Credo Divino members appear in this remote section of the Siberian Forest, all circled around the ousted and shamed Paris of Troy. It is just after sunset, and if it weren't for the torches that some of the assassins are holding, it'd be almost pitch black.

Another thing everyone in the group realizes is that Paris has indeed led them right to the doorstep of this portal.

As they all separate, they all gaze upon the portal. It stands somewhere around 10 foot and provides a wavy picture of the part of Hell that is on the other side.

The assassins, including Laurent L'Andre and Alec Derevko, stand in a half circle around the Elysian Council and face the portal. They pull out their short swords and stand ready in case something comes rushing out of the portal and into the vast forest. Everyone is tense.

Aristotle looks amazed at the sight of this portal. "I can't believe something of this magnitude exists here."

Marcus Aurelius turns his gaze to the crest-fallen Paris. "I don't believe it needs to be said that something like this should have been reported a long time ago."

Paris meekly nods and says "I know. I guess now would be a good time to tell you what I know about this portal."

Everyone, even the assassins who are standing ready, turn their gazes to Paris. Albert Einstein ponders "I thought you told us everything back in the cavern."

Paris turns to him and says "I told you everything I knew about the scheme. But there is a history with this portal."

Aristotle folds his arms and gruffly says "Go on."

Paris turns back to the portal. "When I was a part of the previous regime, I was considered a 'junior member', as you all know. I was not made privy to a lot of what went down in Elysium on a governmental basis, including the location of these portals, but I was certain they existed."

"There may be more of these?"

Paris shakes his head. "Not according to Helen. She says the leaders of Hell have sealed off the other portals when communication between Elysium and Hell stopped after the takeover. This one was left open as an oversight...it also is in a remote portion of Hell that few venture out to."

Alec, always in a cheerful mood, irritatedly asks "We were walking all over the damn place to find this portal. Just where are we, exactly?"

Paris looks over at Alec and says "We are near the eastern tip of the Siberian forest, about 50 miles from the Arctic Ocean. We're closer to Alaska than any major Russian city."

Alec throws his hands up in the air. "We were looking in the wrong damn part of the forest!"

Laurent snickers and says "Well, to be fair, is there really a 'right' part of the Siberian forest that a person would be in?"

Alec just points at the ground with a sneer on his face, not entertaining the insult that Laurent was giving the ominous Siberian Forest.

Laurent shakes his head defeatedly. "I remember when you had a sense of humor." It's true, Alec in his younger days wasn't the hostile, irritable man he is now.

Aristotle corrects Laurent. "This is no laughing matter, Laurent." He then turns to Paris. "What else do you know?"

Paris shrugs and says "There used to be human transactions and other business conducted at portal sites. At least, that was the rumor anyway. That's about it, really. I would have said something about the history of Elysian/Hell relations, but I thought you would have no desire to have any connection with Hell considering the peaceful nature..."

He stops when he sees a person walking on the Hell side of the portal. Everyone notices him stop, then turns to the portal and sees this person for themselves. He's wearing some sort of body armor and stands at about an average height and build from what they can tell.

And this person has spotted the gathering, too. He looks back over to his left and yells out in Latin "Hinc est quod concilio!" ("There is a gathering on the other side!") His voice sounds gruff like there's a bunch of gravel in his throat.

Milo Rambaldi, who's been quiet since arriving in Siberia, appears amused. "They speak Latin...I guess that should be fitting considering that Latin is also dead like them."

Aristotle points out "Are we not dead, either?"

With a smirk, Rambaldi says "I'd say our spirits are more alive than the damned, wouldn't you agree?"

Aristotle doesn't argue the point, just shrugging and turning his attention back to this man from Hell.

Another man joins the first man in Hell. They whisper something to each other, then the new man runs away. The other man steps forward...through the portal.

This causes the assassins to get into attack position. Laurent shouts in Latin "Vos mos non procedes amplius!" ("You will go no further!")

The man stops at his tracks and calmly lets his arms hang at his side, weaponless. "Qui estis?" ("Who are you?")

Aristotle steps forward. "Ego sum Aristoteles, ductor Elysias Consilii. Elysios ibi Consilio ceteri cum Symbolo Divino interfectoribus." ("I am Aristotle, leader of the Elysian Council. The other members of the Elysian Council are here, along with assassins from the Divine Creed.")

"Tu es ones in procuratione Elysium nunc?" ("Are you the ones in charge of Elysium now?")

"Nos sumus. Qui estis?" ("We are. Who are you?")

At this point, the man pulls out a two-way radio from his belt. As he does, he blankly says "Sicut servus Legatus." ("Just a servant of the Ambassador.") He talks into the radio. Everyone gathered can hear his chatter, but can't make out what the person on the other end is saying. "Viri isti sunt in imperium of Elysium nunc ... ita vero, ut 'quod dixerunt ... Aristoteles est eorum ... Licuit, dicam eos." ("These men say they are in control of Elysium now...yes, that's what they said...Aristotle is their...alright, I will tell them.")

The man from Hell puts the radio away. Aristotle asks "Quid agatur?" ("What is going on?")

The man replies "Erit in legato per semihoram. Cum vellet aliquid de se, maxime ubi aliqua desunt nostra tenent." ("The Ambassador will be along in a half an hour. He has some things he would like to discuss with you, mainly the whereabouts of some missing tenants of ours.")

The Nine and Francisco's Army. That MUST be what The Ambassador wants to discuss with them. Aristotle studies the looks of the other council members, then turns back to the man from Hell. "Bene nos exspectare." ("Very well, we will wait for him.")

The man nods and then walks through the portal, causing a ripple behind him. He then turns around in attention and just looks through the portal back at the Elysian Council and Il Credo Divino. He displayed a lot of calm throughout that whole encounter, something not lost on the men gathered in Elysium. Another thing the council members realize is that this 'Ambassador' likes to make people wait, apparently.

Laurent steps forward and whispers in Aristotle's ear. "The man did not show hostility. I find that noteworthy."

Aristotle shrugs and says "What do you make of it, Laurent? Do you suspect any surprises coming from them?"

"Hard to say. I do not know these people. But my initial read is that no harm will come to us if we show no hostility in return."

Rambaldi, who was listening in, steps forward and whispers "It sounds like they might want to negotiate."

Aristotle asks "But what can we gain from such a negotiation?"

"MILO!"

Everyone's attention focuses outside of the semi-circle. A couple assassins step aside to allow a nervous Mary Falk to step inside the circle. She looks like she has something on her mind big time.

Rambaldi walks up to her and asks "How did you find this place?"

Before she can respond, Marcus asks "Are you in on this scheme of Paris's?"

And again, before Mary can respond, Laurent jumps in. "Not a chance."

Mary goes to say something, but Paris jumps in. "Mary did not know what was going on, I swear."

Mary finally speaks up, tired of getting jumped over. "I can defend myself! And yes, I was not a part of whatever Paris was conspiring. I'm here because I need Milo, Laurent, and Alec to come with me."

Alec steps forward and asks "Why us?"

Mary looks like she wants to say something so bad, but she can't. She looks over at the portal worriedly, then back at Alec. "I just need you to come with me. We need to speak in private. It concerns..." Mary waves her hand at the portal. "...all of this."

Rambaldi gives Mary a courteous nod and says "Show us the way." Rambaldi then grabs a torch from another assassin.

Mary turns around and starts walking away from the semi-circle. Rambaldi follows her, which forces Laurent and Alec to follow behind him.

Mary keeps walking through the dark forest, the only light coming off of the torch that Rambaldi is holding. At about 50 yards, Laurent asks "I think we're far enough away from the rest..."

Mary cuts him off. "No, we're not. I have to show you something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

It's not very convincing, but still, Rambaldi, Laurent, and Alec follow Mary through the woods.

Finally, at 100 yards, Mary stops in a circular clearing in the forest. The three men behind her stop themselves and start looking around. There's enough light from the moon hitting the snow on the ground to provide some sight beyond the single torch Rambaldi carries. But they see nothing.

Rambaldi asks "Ok, we are here apparently. What is the issue, Mary?"

Mary, looking around anxiously, replies "A major development has occurred. We have to be away from the portal to discuss this for security reasons."

"I think I am now beyond curious about what this development is."

Mary shouts out to the open space ahead of her "You can come out now!"

That comes as a surprise to the men. Alec mutters "Mary, what have you..."

His words are stopped when, from their right, Irina Derevko casually steps out from the woods. Mary walks forward and meets Irina about 10 feet in front of Rambaldi, Laurent, and Alec, who look shocked at the sight of one of The Nine so close to the portal to Hell, especially since that person is Irina. Laurent and Alec unsheathe their hidden blades, but mostly out of protection. Rambaldi folds his arms and intrigued by Irina's presence in addition to surprised.

Mary tells Irina "Go ahead, Irina."

Irina puts her hands on her sides and says "I have asked for you three to come here. I'm prepared to negotiate the terms of my surrender. Mary has heard my story already, but the ultimate decision lies with you."

The three men are speechless, all for different reasons. Rambaldi is glaring at Irina, trying to figure out what her goal is here. He doesn't have an opinion on her either way, but knowing her like he does, he does have a hunch as to what's up her sleeve.

Laurent is staring at Mary, and he can't believe Mary would be so gullible to bring Irina along with her so close to the portal.

And then there's Alec, who is only seeing red at the sight of Irina Derevko, a woman he hates more than anything. In fact, he's the first to speak up. "There is nothing you can say that we will believe, you pathetic woman."

Rambaldi turns to Alec and says "Calm down..."

"I will not! This is a treacherous dog who will say anything to get what she wants!"

Irina defends herself. "I'm trying to help you..."

"Bullshit! We will not listen to your poison..."

This time, Rambaldi sternly yells "That will be enough! I order you to stay silent and back off!"

Alec takes a deep breath and stands down. He cannot disobey a direct order from Milo Rambaldi, which is a condition of his continued employment with Il Credo Divino.

Satisfied that Alec is no longer an issue, Rambaldi turns back to Irina. He's not ready to believe her yet, either, but is willing to hear her out. "I do not take great comfort in hearing your story, because it is just as likely to be a truth as it would be a lie. I know you about as good as you know yourself..."

Irina cuts him off. "And because you know me, you're going to hear me out, aren't you?"

Rambaldi nods. "Yes...yes I will. Proceed."

Irina looks down at her right pocket and reaches for something in it. Sensing a threat, Alec shouts "She's going for a gun!"

Mary shouts out "No, she gave it..."

Too late. Alec teleported away. A split second later, he reappears behind Irina with his hidden blade brandished out of his right wrist.

And he moves to plunge that blade into the back of Irina's skull.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	22. Ch 21: 60 for 5

**60 FOR 5**

* * *

><p>"<em>The capability of negotiating...is something that means you not only have to understand fully what you believe and what your national interests are. But in order to be a really good negotiator, you have to try to figure out what the other person on the other side of the table has in mind." <em>-Madeline Albright

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest (Elysium)<strong>_

Mary Falk knew it was a bad idea. She knew Alec Derevko would want to kill his distant descendent Irina. But Irina insisted that she be there.

And now, Mary the only one that can stop Alec from plunging his hidden blade into the back of Irina's skull.

The moment Alec teleported away, Mary knew exactly where Alec would reappear. And when he reappeared, he immediately had his right arm winding up behind him and was close enough to drive the blade into Irina's skull with a single step forward.

Mary is standing just as close to Irina as he is, which means she can reach Alec before Laurent can react and stop Alec and also before Irina can even turn around before she knew what hit her.

Alec steps up and thrusts his arm forward, but it's caught by two hands about six inches from Irina's head. The hands belong to Mary Falk, who lunged at him to stop him.

With his other arm, Alec tries to pry Mary's hands off of him, grunting and grimacing all the way. He even yells out "Let go of me!" But Mary doesn't. In fact, in something of a surprise to him, Mary tightens her already firm grip on Alec.

Irina turns around and watches the struggle take place behind her. She's a little surprised that Alec would try to attack her, but not overly so given his temper.

"_We are assassins, and we are good at what we do...for it is all we do." _

Irina remembers those haunting words from the first time Alec berated her in the Elysian Council chambers very, very well, along with him calling her pathetic to her face. That took guts that didn't exist in 99.9% of the human race in any era.

But above all else, she's actually more surprised that Mary stepped in to defend her. She still had some doubts about Mary going into this meeting, given their past, but those doubts appear to be alleviated for now.

As the struggle continues, Alec yells at Mary again. "Let go of me, dammit! She was..."

Mary yells back "She was reaching for her cell phone! She left her gun at my place, you stubborn bastard!"

Before Alec can fire an insult back at Mary, Laurent appears behind Alec and immediately bearhugs him, causing Mary to let go. With Alec's arms still flailing like a petulant child, Laurent drags Alec a few steps away from Mary and Irina.

Alec turns his head back as far as he can and yells "What the hell are you doing, Laurent?"

Laurent, not yelling in return but still very stern and cold, says "I was going to ask you the same thing. You were given an order to stand down."

"She was reaching for her pocket! She could have had a gun!"

Laurent stops and, in a quieter tone, says "Alec, you know how to spot guns from a distance. There is no humanly way she could have fit a gun in her jeans. Besides, I know that is not why you attacked her. You should know better than to lie to your best friend. I know why you attacked her, and so do you."

Alec lets out a deep, deep sigh as the fight in him goes out completely. His arms start flailing, and his muscles relax in Laurent's arms. With defeat all over his gruff voice, he tells Laurent "Let me go. Just...let me go."

Laurent slowly lets go of Alec and steps back a step to let Alec cool off in the cold Russian night.

Irina, who still has a hand in her pocket, pulls out the cell phone that Mary alluded to. "See, Alec?"

Alec keeps sneering at her, not saying a word. But he hates being wrong around people he hates.

Behind Irina and Mary, Milo Rambaldi takes a few steps forward. "Irina, why did you ask Alec to be here when you surely must have known that he would have tried to kill you, even if it meant defying my explicit orders?"

Irina turns back to Rambaldi and says "Someone walked up to me a while back and told me that I was pathetic right to my face. I wanted to prove that man wrong."

Alec snaps "That opinion has not changed, nor will it ever! You are what you are."

Irina turns back to Alec and says "I have nothing left to lose anymore, Alec. Nor am I on the run from governments around the world because I had to be a criminal in order to survive. I've been hiding my true self for far too long and I'm tired of it. Think about it, Alec. I want to help."

"I have been trained to spot a liar, and what you just said feels, sounds, and smells like horse manure. I don't know where in your bloodlines you acquired the ability to hide your true self so well, but it certainly wasn't from my part of your heritage."

"I've hidden my true self since the KGB asked me to be someone else for Jack Bristow."

"The KGB must have seen the treachery that lies within you to recruit you."

"That's bullshit, Alec and you know it. The KGB saw how desperate I was to make something out of my...'pathetic' life. That's what they did, taking desperate people like me. The Soviets have ways of breaking your will and molding you into what they want to be that even your cold exterior couldn't withstand. I saw many good people become mentally broken thanks to the KGB's brainwashing and not even make it through their program."

"And yet, you survived."

"Maybe I do have you to thank for that after all. Maybe I've got your stubbornness..."

Alec suddenly throws his hands up and yells "Oh this is complete nonsense! I'm not going to take part in this charade no more!" Alec then starts stomping away back towards the path to the portal.

A concerned Rambaldi asks "Where are you going?"

Alec points towards the general direction of the portal. "There is a real problem going on that way. The door to Hell is opened and instead I am in a debate with a woman I hate with all my heart."

In an almost innocent tone, Irina asks "Why is it that you hate me so much?"

Alec gives her a disbelieving look. "Did you already forget what all I told you in the Elysian chambers? Have you suddenly developed amnesia?"

"You feel somehow responsible for what I did in life. Does that about sum it up?"

Alec lets out an incredulous snicker, shakes his head, and walks away from the gathering and back towards the portal. There's obviously more that's gnawing at Alec about Irina, but it's obvious that he's done discussing it to Irina or anyone else for the night.

Laurent walks over and stands next to Rambaldi, who is also watching Alec walk away. Laurent sullenly comments "That man has a lot of anger in his heart. It has consumed him and made him bitter at not just Irina, but the world."

Rambaldi gives Laurent a curt nod. "We'll talk about that later. I have a theory I'd like to share with you when we get a moment in private."

Laurent just nods a little uneasily. He doesn't like when Rambaldi admits there's more he knows about the situation than he lets on, but then again, he should know better than to let that bother him by now. Laurent knows Rambaldi has forgotten more than Laurent has ever remembered.

Meanwhile, Irina gives Mary a surprise pat on the shoulder from behind. Mary jumps and looks back at Irina, not expecting that at all. She sees Irina cracking a small smile. "Thank you for having my back back there."

Mary just shrugs. "I told you bringing Alec here was a bad idea, Irina."

"I know you did. When all is said and done, I hope I have changed Alec's mind."

"That will be difficult to say the least."

"Difficult, yes. But it'll be such an accomplishment in the end. But he's not the only mind I have to change."

"Mary?"

That last question came from Laurent. Mary and Irina both turn their attention to him and Rambaldi. Mary asks "What?"

Laurent curiously asks "Mary, I know everything that happened between you and Irina almost six years ago. And I know that you know the things that Irina has done in her life. And yet, you bring her here and prevent Alec from attacking her. Mary, I don't understand what is going on here. Perhaps you can shed some light on this mystery."

Mary sucks up her courage and says "I believe that Irina can help us get past this whole nightmare that we've been going through lately. In fact, I think she's our only hope."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I'll have her discuss the details with you."

Rambaldi folds his hands and lets his arms hang at his waist. "Irina, I apologize for my assistant interrupting you before. Please, begin what you are here to discuss."

Irina nods and looks down at her phone. "In this phone, I have contact information, GPS coordinates, and communications between myself and the rest of the company that I crossed the portal with. I'm sure you know by now who they are."

"I am to understand that Francisco Alvarado, Gordon Dean, and Cesar Martinez have perished so far, yes?"

"And Julian Sark."

Laurent raises a curious eyebrow at that. Mary gives Irina a sudden glance and says "You never said anything about Sark..."

"You never asked."

As Mary lets out a sigh, Laurent asks "What happened to Julian Sark?"

"Kelly Peyton says that Francisco Alvarado's cartel army killed him."

"Do you believe her?"

"No. Kelly never found Julian all that endearing and she's a woman that works best on her own. There was no way would she work with Julian."

"You know this and yet, you let that happen. I sort of had the impression that you had some authority in your group."

"I do. But there was a reason I didn't voice a protest over having Sark look for Kelly in the Siberian woods. There was also a reason I picked Cesar and Mitch to be on this team when I know they were the very definition of loose cannons. And that's because I knew that their fates would be sealed on their own. Kelly had a gun, Sark didn't. Kelly killed Sark, that means there's one less man to deal with, and a pain in the ass at that. Cesar and Mitch...well, they're about as hateful as Alec is and I knew their fates would be sealed at some point, either at Tom and Nadia's hands or through some other means."

"That is very interesting, Irina. You say Kelly is still alive?"

"Yes. She remains with the army as a liaison for the rest of us. In fact, I'm the only one she trusts now in our group."

Laurent concludes "I'm sure that is by your doing."

Irina smirks and says "Maybe."

Rambaldi reflects a bit on that information, then says "You've given us valuable information already. Before you continue on, might I ask why you are being as cooperative as you are? Is it because of your desire to be this woman you've been repressing all this time?"

"Yes. I want to make a deal with you. The nuggets about Sark, Kelly, Cesar, and Mitch were free. Everything else will come with a price."

"And what price might that be?"

"After I help you hunt down and take out the rest of my crew, I wish to remain in Elysium. I am asking for both amnesty and forgiveness for my past crimes. As I explained to Mary earlier tonight, it is my desire to be the person I should have been all my life, the person that I hid under the veil of being a KGB agent and later a criminal."

Laurent has a look of total disbelief on his face. While he doesn't share Alec's bloodthirsty anger towards her, he knows better than to take Irina at face value. This is amazing to him, and it again gets him wondering about how Irina convinced Mary to bring her in front of Rambaldi.

As for Rambaldi, he keeps his neutral expression on his face and asks "And what person would that be, Irina?"

Irina looks down at the ground timidly, which is a feeling that Irina rarely shows. "A mother to Nadia...and a wife to Jack."

Mary openly gasps at the last part. Irina said nothing to her about wanting to mend the burnt bridge between her and Jack. Perhaps there was a reason for that. After all, Mary has become a mother figure to Nadia, and Irina knows fully what Mary has done for Nadia. Perhaps she knew Nadia would be a weak point with Mary that she could exploit. As Irina looks over at her after hearing her gasp, Mary says "You think Alec will be hard to convince? Jack's a whole 'nother story!"

Irina turns back to Rambaldi. "Which leads me to my next request. As I am giving up the rest of my crew, it's highly possible that the others in my company may start to feel suspicious about me. Therefore, I may need a secure place to stay at some point."

Laurent, being the one to talk to about security, asks "Are you talking about an empty house? Because that would be easy to accommodate, seeing as we have plenty here."

Irina shakes her head. "I'd like to be placed under Jack's protection."

Now Mary can't believe it. "Are you nuts?"

"That's not the first time I've been called that."

Laurent chuckles and shakes his head as he starts looking up at the sky in disbelief. This whole story Irina is telling is getting more and more unbelievable to him as well.

But Rambaldi is not laughing. Nor is he looking in disbelief at Irina. Instead, he's very, very intrigued, like the gears in his brain are cranking in overdrive. "I cannot approve your request at this time, but only because I don't have the power to do so. But, I will forward your offer to the rest of the Elysian Council immediately."

Laurent jerks his head to face Rambaldi with a stunned look. "Milo, you can't be..."

Rambaldi turns towards Laurent and cuts him of. "...serious? Do you think I've gone...what was that Mary just said...nuts?"

Laurent nods his head slowly, not saying anything.

Rambaldi smirks as he chuckles. "Laurent, as a man that handles security for this realm, surely you must know that we have had some difficulty dealing with our new damned guests. And now, Irina has offered us a solution to this problem."

Laurent says "But..." but is cut off when Rambaldi turns to Irina and says "We need a moment."

Rambaldi grabs Laurent's arm and teleports off somewhere with him.

Meanwhile, Irina looks down at the ground and starts chuckling herself. "I just spoke to Milo Rambaldi. A man whose prophecy I studied and pursued for so long just had a conversation with me. Never in a million years would I have predicted that would happen."

Mary isn't all that interested in discussing the unbelievability that exists in Elysium right now. Instead, she asks "Irina, I bought the story about you and Nadia because as a mother I get it. But you and Jack? That will never happen!"

Irina looks over at Mary with a confident look. "You don't know Jack like I do."

"I know he's not going to let you back into his life."

"No...at least not right away. But when he sees that I'm serious about what I'm offering here, he'll come around."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I am. He thought for a while that I ordered a hit on Sydney. When I didn't, he let me help him in Sovogda. Now why would he do that? To a normal person, Jack comes across all stoic and expressionless. But I know something about him no one else does. See, there's a special look he gives me. It's very subtle, and only a woman with my training can spot it. His head sinks a bit on his neck, his facial muscles are relaxed...he's even got a little twinkle in his eye." Irina laughs at the last part, then says "And when our mission in Sovogda was over, you saw how he just let me go instead of fulfilling his CIA promise. Deep beneath that rigid exterior of his is a man who hasn't let me go. Nor have I let him go, either." Irina hangs her head a bit, then looks back at Mary. "You probably saw it in your husband when he took you back into his life."

Mary shrugs and says "My husband Thomas isn't as complicated as Jack is, though."

"Jack's not all that complicated. He likes to think he is, but once you get past the thousand yard stare, you realize he's not all that different from any other man that loves his family."

"Keep in mind, that's all before you were a whisker away from putting a bullet in Sydney's head when he shot and killed you. I'm willing to bet that Jack probably hates you at least as much as Alec does."

"I told you I wasn't going to kill Sydney. I meant it then and I meant it now. All he did was prove he loved Sydney more than anything, which I can't blame him for at all. I deserved my fate. But as it relates to me, all Jack did was prevent Sydney from killing me."

Mary raises a curious eyebrow at that rather interesting point of view. She finds it hard to believe that Sydney would have done that herself.

But before she can raise her voice in protest, Rambaldi and Laurent reappear again in their old spot. Rambaldi speaks first. "I'm going to go speak to the Elysian Council about your offer. Is there anything else you need from me?"

Irina smirks and says "No, but there is something else you need from me."

"Is there?"

"Have you met with The Ambassador yet?"

Rambaldi shakes his head. "We're still waiting on him to make his grand appearance. We were told a half an hour."

"Yeah, he's big on dramatic entrances."

"You've met him before?"

"Yeah. Big guy and very greedy. Like to gamble. But he's also a man who likes to haggle. He lives for negotiating."

"I was just discussing that with Aristotle before this meeting. What does he have that we could want?"

"Besides amnesty for me, you can ask for the lives of anyone that you've lost here. Were it me, I'd make it a point to mention that pursuing the rest of my crew comes with great risk and you want something in return. That'll get his wheels spinning. He's a sucker for a deal."

Laurent points out "No one that myself or the other assassins have killed didn't have it coming to them already. I'm afraid there's no one..."

Mary speaks up. "Hey! Did you forget about Charlie O'Doyle and Jerome Thompson already? What about Julieta Romero? You can get them back!"

Rambaldi then says "That's assuming Hell is where they went. We have no assurances of that, nor any knowledge of where those that perish here do go."

Irina says "They go to Hell...eventually. I don't know all the details, but there were others submerged in the frozen lake that claimed they were in Elysium. Ancient folk. Maybe there's a waiting list of some kind."

"I shall ask for those three, then. We'll see if they can't locate them. Laurent, is there anyone else you can think of?"

Laurent shakes his head. "No. But we should be getting back to the portal. We've spent enough time here."

Mary steps forward. "So, you're ok with Irina's plan, Laurent?" Mary knows Laurent is a good judge of character, and if he's signed off on it, then maybe she'll fully buy into Irina's plan, too.

Instead, Laurent sullenly says "I trust Rambaldi's judgment. My opinions on this matter are irrelevant." This doesn't give Mary any comfort, for she's still not entirely sold on Irina yet.

Rambaldi gives a slight bow and says "I must be off. Farewell, ladies." Rambaldi then grabs Laurent again and teleports back to the portal site.

Irina says "I guess I should be going as well."

Mary turns suddenly and says "Wait. You're going back to watch over Mitch, right?"

Irina nods. "Yes, I have to make sure he hasn't gotten out of his restraints."

Mary nods and says "I want to come with you. I think we should discuss how you're going to hand Mitch over to Tom and Nadia. This should be taken care of sooner rather than later."

Irina thinks it over for a bit, then nods. "Yeah, we can do that. Let's go." Irina grabs Mary's hand and teleports to the Charleston Restaurant in Baltimore.

* * *

><p>Back at the portal site, the assassins remain in a semi-circle around the portal. Paris is off to the side while Rambaldi addresses the rest of the council about the most interesting conversation he just had with Irina. The rest of the council members seem in disbelief and, in hushed voices, appear to be quite animated.<p>

But as Laurent observes his surroundings, he knows that there is one man who, above all else, can't believe the subject matter the councilmen are discussing.

Alec looks displeased as he stares at the man that initially greeted them on the other side of the portal. Actually, his glare isn't all that different than the harsh glare he has nowadays, but his furrowed eyes and heavy breathing suggest he's quite pissed about the Irina situation and can't do a damn thing about it.

Laurent walks up close to Alec, not wanting to cause a stir among the other assassins or Paris. Alec shifts is eyes over to him. He looks at Laurent like he was Judas Iscariot himself and grumbles "What do you want?"

With his voice lowered, Laurent replies "I want to discuss the situation with Irina, but I won't do it unless you have an open mind."

"Perhaps I have the most open mind of anyone here, because I know who Irina is and I know better than to trust her. I feel like the only person here with common sense."

"Actually, you might change that opinion when I tell you what I discussed with Milo."

Alec turns his head and studies Rambaldi for a bit. Rambaldi is deep into an argument with Aristotle and Marcus Aurelius over Irina's request. Alec then chuckles and says "It's just not me you have to change the opinion of. It seems the other council members aren't as ready to embrace that vile woman like you and Milo are."

"I'm not ready to embrace Irina at all. But I am ready to use whatever inside help she can give us."

"What the hell does she want from us anyway?"

"Amnesty and forgiveness. She wants to stay in Elysium and be a mother..."

"HA!" Everyone gathered suddenly glances his direction, including the council members. Alec glares at them back, then just shrugs dismissively. "The man told a joke. Relax." Everyone goes back to what they were doing and takes Alec at his word, all knowing he's not the person to argue with.

Laurent then resumes speaking at just above a whisper. "She also wants to rekindle her marriage with Jack Bristow. That part is what I discussed with Milo."

"I hope you discussed how impossible that will be."

"Impossible, I know. But we discussed how we're going to take advantage of that part. It involves you."

Alec immediately perks up and folds his arms. "I'm listening."

"I cannot discuss that now. There is not enough time to explain the plan."

"Is that the reason? Or is this something that is supposed to be kept a secret from everyone else?"

Laurent glares at Alec a bit, then turns away to focus on the bickering council members. Alec is right: this is a plan only he and Rambaldi discussed. And it may only be them two plus Alec that actually know of it.

For Alec, Laurent's hinting of a plan only unsettles him more. It's one thing for Rambaldi to keep secrets, but it's another for a man he calls his best friend to keep them. But the fact that they're involving him somehow makes him wonder just what they do have planned for Irina.

But he has no more time to think about the plan, because the man on the other side of the portal has stepped through. In a very formal voice now, almost mocking, he tells everyone "Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce the Elysian Ambassador of Hell: Mammon!" The man walks back and steps to the side of the portal, on the Elysian side. He's joined by a second similar-sized man who stands to the other side of the portal.

Mammon. The Prince of Greed. It has been written in religious stories that there are Seven Princes of Hell, each representing one of the seven deadly sins. Irina said Mammon lived for making a deal. She should have mentioned that the man liked making deals that favored him, being the very embodiment of greed and all.

After a few seconds, a large man appears on the other wide of the portal. He's walking very casually, like he's in no real hurry to get to where he's going. He then steps through, giving the portal a large ripple.

Everyone, including Laurent, assesses this mountain of a man. Laurent is above-average in height and even he has to bend his neck to look up at Mammon's face. He puts Mammon at about 7 feet tall. Mammon's head is bald, his eyes dark as charcoal, his face clean-cut, and his mouth cracked in a cocky smile. His skin is bronze, his muscles are ripped, and he spared no expense to appear rich to everyone gathered. He has diamond earrings, enough gold chains on his neck to make Mr. T blush, and the finest silk robes he could find. The man is excess in the flesh.

Mammon stops his slow lumbering about 10 feet in front of the Elysian Council. The assassins, including Laurent, remain in attack position in case he starts acting hostile.

He looks down at the Elysian Council and observes the five for a few moments. He then lets out a deep chuckle. Finally, he addresses the council in a friendly, formal tone with his deep, gravely voice. "Greetings. I am Mammon, the Elysian Ambassador to Hell. It has been far too long since I have spoken to anyone in this realm. Tell me, which one of you now leads this place?"

Aristotle is technically the highest ranking official in Elysium, being the High Counselor. But instead, it's Milo Rambaldi that steps forward. He doesn't appear all that intimidated by Mammon, perhaps because Irina prepared him somewhat. "Greetings and salutations, Prince. My name is Milo Rambaldi. I serve on the Elysian High Council and, while I am one of the leaders here, I will speak on behalf of the Council and every citizen here."

Mammon gives Rambaldi a curious look. "I do not know you. However, I do recognize the others..." He starts naming the council members from left to right "...Marcus Aurelius, Albert Einstein, Aristotle...I figured he'd be the leader...and Paris of Troy." Mammon stops and focuses his intimidating gaze on Paris. "I have a bone to pick with you, boy."

Rambaldi cuts him off. "Then you can pick it with me. And quite frankly, I'm insulted that you don't know me. But I will feel sad about that later. I am here to discuss what this portal is doing here..."

"And _I _am here to discuss where my assets have gone! And I am here to discuss just why the leaders of this realm have been ignoring me since your revolution!"

"That was not my decision. I cannot speak to any of that."

"Then let the man who can step forward."

Aristotle steps up next to Rambaldi. "When King Nebuchadnezzar and his minions were overthrown, they made it a point to burn all the documents they could find. That included the protocols for communicating with Hell, along with other vital documents that discussed the operation of this realm. It was a long while before order was restored again."

Mammon points at Paris. "The little man was a part of that council, he should have known..."

Paris steps forward. "I wasn't made privy to everything that was going on. I knew about these meetings of yours, but I didn't know how or when they happened...or even why."

Aristotle then says "We saw no benefit to re-opening the lines of communication with Hell. We wanted to focus on our own problems. Besides, there was a rumor that Nebuchadnezzar went around and shut down all the portals he could. Is that true, Mammon?"

Mammon nods. "It is true. But he was defeated before he got to this one. We had forgotten about it ourselves until..." He gives Paris another death glare. "...the little one's wife ran away from her duties one day. She ran to the remote corner of Hell this portal exists in."

Paris worriedly asks "How do you know that?"

"Because a man that values his assets watches over his assets! After this little scheme of hers was hatched and my missing damned crossed the portal, I caught up to her. It took quite a bit of torture for her to tell me everything..."

Paris yells out "Damn you!"

"I'm already damned. Thank you for reminding me of what I already have known for thousands of years."

Aristotle tersely tells Paris "Get back. You're not helping."

Paris backs off, which causes Mammon to chuckle in delight. "It looks to me like I'm not the only man in authority here that is upset with the feeble Paris of Troy."

Rambaldi then retakes control of the conversation. "Paris is no longer a part of this council. He has deceived us."

"Of course he did. Helen told me everything." Mammon then glances over at Paris once again. "An interesting little scheme you had there. But playtime's over." He then looks back at Rambaldi. "We're going to need our lost damned back."

Rambaldi slowly nods his head. "That process has already begun...Francisco Alvarado, Gordon Dean, Cesar Martinez, and Julian Sark have already been taken care of."

Mammon quickly snaps "Is that so?" He then reaches into a pocket and pulls out a two-way radio. "Purgatory Central Command, this is Mammon. I need you to check on the recent arrivals of Francisco Alvarado, Gordon Dean, Cesar Martinez, and Julian Sark. They recently escaped from Hell's custody and were slain by the agents in Elysium. I need a response as soon as possible. Over."

After a couple seconds, everyone hears someone on the other end of the radio say _"Ten-four. Checking now. Over."_

Rambaldi curiously asks "Purgatory? Is that where the dead go?"

This causes Mammon to start laughing almost hysterically. The councilmen and assassins don't seem as amused as the Prince of Greed right now. In fact, just about every one of them feels pretty dumb. When Mammon finishes his laughing fit, he says "Wow! Nebuchadnezzar and his crew really did leave you people in the dark!"

Rambaldi folds his arms on his waist, a trademark of his when he's trying to remain calm and open his ears. "Perhaps you can shed some light on the things we do not know, starting with where the dead go."

Mammon clears his throat and, now a little more respectful, says "There is a lot you probably don't know, and will probably have to be covered in a longer meeting. But yes, Purgatory is where the dead first go. The exception, of course, is if Elysium designates a soul to be worthy of being there before hand and thus they get to avoid going to that wasteland. In the old days, Elysium and Hell would compete for the souls that went there...the old Elysian regime was not as proactive about the souls on Earth as you are now. The souls that went to Purgatory were the primary subject in many of our meetings, in fact."

Laurent comments "There were many less than desirable people in Elysium even after the takeover. It was difficult for us assassins at times."

"I'm sure it was. I heard stories about you and the rest of your crew from the people that came to us via Elysium. Brutal stuff..."

Rambaldi changes the subject quickly. "What is Purgatory like? Is it as undesirable as Hell is?"

"Ah, you still subscribe to the notion that Hell is this dark and evil place. I get it, good and evil and all that jazz. But you see, human nature isn't black and white like that. In fact, I know you have souls of your own that have been on both sides of the supposed good and evil fence. There are some you have in Elysium that we in Hell would like for our own purposes. But we do not quibble over that, partly because we never meet anymore and partly because there is such a backlog in Purgatory that you people have done nothing to help weed out, we have enough problems of our own with the souls we do have. I don't think you should despise us so much, for we are actually doing existence a great service by housing the worst of the worst eternally. But to answer your question, Mister Rambaldi, Purgatory is nothing."

"Nothing? Compared to Hell?"

"Nothing as in nothing. There is no color in Purgatory. There is no sky in Purgatory. There is no wind in Purgatory. There is nothing to smell in Purgatory. There is no temperature in Purgatory. There are no hills in Purgatory. There is a ground in Purgatory, but it stretches as far as the eye can see. It is an expansive place as empty as a man can imagine. They say from the moment you arrive in Purgatory, if you decide to start walking in one direction in search for another human being, you can walk and walk for centuries before spotting anyone. And that's only if we don't claim you first. To many, Hell is a relief. And Hell is not so bad for some, but it can be a nightmare for others. That depends on the life you lived...and whether we like you or not."

Rambaldi nods and turns his head to Aristotle. "Shall we make our proposal, then?"

Aristotle lets out a sigh and looks over at Marcus and Einstein, who both look apprehensive about answering that question. Marcus never responds, but Einstein gives a quick headnod. Begrudgingly, Aristotle turns back to Rambaldi and gives him a headnod of his own, signaling to go ahead with the offer.

Mammon impatiently asks "What are you looking to offer?"

Rambaldi turns to him and replies "I propose we rekindle these soul meetings right here and now. You are missing some of your 'assets', and we have assets of our own that we are interested in. I hear you're a man who likes to make a deal."

Mammon smirks and says "Of course. Well, let's put all our cards on the table, shall we? There are 60 damned souls that crossed over this portal into Elysium. Now, depending on what I hear back from Purgatory Central Command, that number will shrink to 56..."

Laurent steps forward. "Giving you those four lives were not easy, and neither will the remaining 55."

Mammon corrects him somewhat frustratedly. "There are 56 that are still outstanding. Did you not hear me correctly?"

Rambaldi speaks for Laurent. "He did. But we want to keep one of those lives for ourselves."

Mammon lets out a surprised and angry gasp. "I beg your pardon?"

"I will get to this person in a bit. But listen to me, Mammon. You want us to find 60 lives for you. We're asking only for 5."

Mammon lets out a sigh and looks away, like he's debating even entertaining this idea. But his internal debate would be short. 60 for 5...numbers in his favor. "Ok, name them."

"The first three will be souls of little importance to you. They have unjustly perished at the hands of the very souls you are seeking. Assuming what you say about Purgatory is right, they should be there right now. We want them back."

"Who are they?"

"Jerome Thompson, originally from Oakland, California. Former CIA tactical team operative. Charlie O'Doyle, from Boston, Massachusetts by way of Belfast, Ireland. Was on the same CIA tactical team as Jerome...this after training to be a part of the Provisional Irish Republican Army. All his kills came during his time in the CIA and all of his kills were in the line of duty, just like Jerome."

"Interesting. We like IRA members..."

"Let's just say he didn't make the cut. So you don't want him."

"Fine. And the third?"

"Julieta Romero, originally from Buenos Aires, Argentina. Former prostitute against her will. Killed a couple...well, let's call them 'overly-aggressive clients'."

"I see. Prostitutes are good for morale in Hell. She may be difficult to let go."

"And it may prove difficult giving you the remaining 56 men on your list, sir."

"Point taken. Now, who else do you want?"

Rambaldi turns his gaze over to Paris of Troy. He almost can't believe he's about to make the request he's going to make. But, he's going to make it anyway for his own reasons.

Finally, he turns back to Mammon and says "Helen of Troy."

Every non-council member gasps. Mammon, the assassins, and Paris. Paris disbelievingly says "Milo, are you serious?"

Mammon is less than pleased at that request. "Wait a minute! Helen is a valuable asset for us! And besides, you should be giving US Paris for betraying you!"

Rambaldi, not one to get mixed up in the hysteria, calmly replies "Let me tell you the story of two men that are two of my close confidantes in Elysium. The first man was one of my most loyal bodyguards and apprentices in life. He fell in love with a woman from his hometown and brought her to Italy. When the Holy Roman Catholic Church turned its back on me, they targeted his pregnant wife and nearly killed her. But even though she lived, he swore revenge on the attackers. He gave up his life for the one he loved."

At this point, Laurent closes his eyes and hangs his head in shame. Rambaldi is using his past as some sort of justification for Paris's actions. He doesn't agree with that at all, but all he could do is accept Rambaldi's final decision.

Rambaldi continues. "The other man is a descendant of the first person. In the past 11 years or so, this man fell in love with a woman who went through many hardships in life. He vowed to protect her, and even waited for her when she was put in a coma for a year. When she was pregnant, she was attacked by his worst enemy. She, along with the child, died in the process. He swore revenge on the attacker. He won...and he too gave up his life for the one that he loved."

Mammon points out "But Paris tried to have you killed!"

Rambaldi, as if he was ignoring that comment, says "The first man in my story inspired me to change my prophecy completely. I had been working all my life under the assumption that greed is the biggest driving force in people. But he, and the second man in my story, proved that it was actually love. Are you familiar with the term Omnia Vincit Amor, sir?"

Mammon rolls his eyes, not at all entertained by this story. "Love Conquers All...blah blah blah. Your story, and that stupid line, is as ridiculous as your request."

"But it would be just as ridiculous to condemn a man for doing anything he could for the one he loved when the whole success of my prophecy relied on a man doing anything he could for the one he loved. Paris has spent a couple thousand years without the one he loved, knowing that her conditions in Hell were less than favorable. Quite frankly, enduring that for as long as he has would drive any man into temporary insanity when that woman suddenly showed up again. Wouldn't you agree?"

"And the insane should be the property of Hell! I shouldn't even be having this discussion with you!"

Paris steps up. "Milo, you don't have to do this! I will take my punishment in Hell if it means I get to be with Helen again!"

Rambaldi turns to Paris and sternly tells him "Be careful what you wish for. If you interrupt me again, I may actually honor that wish." As Paris backs off, Rambaldi turns to Mammon and says "Paris has suffered enough. And so has Helen. A couple thousand years without each other is enough punishment. So Helen of Troy is one of the five I want in return."

Mammon still looks displeased. "Do I even want to know what the fifth person is?"

"Yes, you do. Because this person is how we're going to get the other 55 people you are missing back in your hands. And in exchange for that, she's asking that she stay with us."

"It's a 'she', is it? Which Jezebel successfully sold you that lie?"

"I do not believe it is a lie. And that 'Jezabel' is Irina Derevko."

Under his breath, Alec lets out a "Son of a bitch..."

Laurent puts a hand on Alec's shoulder and leans in to whisper "Like I said, we don't fully believe her story yet. We want to milk her for what we can. But if she deceives us, you can kill her." Alec looks back at Laurent with a surprised look. Laurent smirks and says "I'll go over the details later."

Mammon, meanwhile, says "You are putting a lot of confidence into such an evil woman."

"I don't believe she is all that evil, to be honest. But those reasons are my own. But I am not an unreasonable man lacking common sense, Mammon. So that is why I'm only asking for the right to keep her in Elysium when all is said and done. Should she go back on her word, you may see her again."

Mammon grumbles and goes to say something, but his two-way radio goes off. _"Prince Mammon, this is Purgatory Central Command. The four men you requested are indeed in our custody. Shall I start the transfer? Over."_

Mammon chuckles and turns back to Rambaldi. "You have been a man of your word so far."

Rambaldi calmly replies "And you have been fair yourself, Prince. Do we have a deal?"

Mammon thinks for a bit, then gets on the two-way radio. "Ten-four. I will be right down to receive these men myself. I need to check on three other souls as well. I will have the details when I see you. Over."

On the radio, everyone hears _"Ten-four."_

Mammon then tells Rambaldi "I have to leave to receive these men. Farewell, gentlemen."

Mammon turns to return to the portal, but Rambaldi steps forward. "What about our offer?"

Mammon stops, turns around slowly, and flatly says "You will hear my counter-proposal when I am ready to make it. Keep a few men at the portal, and we shall do the same. When I am ready, your men will know. Farewell." Then, he walks through the portal, with the two guards from Hell walking through behind him.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	23. Ch 22: The Messenger

**THE MESSENGER**

* * *

><p>"<em>It is easier for a father to have children than for children to have a real father.<em>_" -_Pope John XXIII

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenay, France – circa 1487 (Earth)<strong>_

It's been a long year for Laurent L'Andre. Luckily for him, he has had a lot of time to reflect on his life during this journey he's been set out on.

He's on a spectacular white horse, leading an empty horse-drawn prisoner cart being controlled by one of Milo Rambaldi's followers. Another man on a horse trails the cart from behind. They're on a dirt path near his hometown of Tenay, France.

There is a purpose for that prisoner cart and there's a purpose for him returning home.

Rambaldi has given Laurent and Alec Derevko two vital roles. Alec is back at the Rambaldi compound in Vecchiano, Italy. He has actually been given two tasks: the task of training Rambaldi's followers in the art of combat and stealth, and other is the task of being a "research assistant" for Rambaldi.

Being a "research assistant" partially means taking prisoners housed in the cellar of Rambaldi's compound upstairs to Rambaldi's workshop for genetic experiments, making sure they're not starving to death, and to keep them from trying to murder Rambaldi, a follower, or themselves. That last task tends to be the most difficult.

It's not glamorous work. Heck, it's not even ethical or moral work, either. But these prisoners are the ones sentenced to die in their respective prisons, or just prisoners that cause more trouble for guards than they are worth. In short, these are the worst of the worst, and if Rambaldi can get some good use out of them before they die, great. If they have to suffer a little before they do, they probably deserve it, anyway.

This is something that would absolutely not work in modern times, but in the late 1400s, it made sense. There was some opposition, but the current philosophy of the Vatican of this tactic is to simply turn a blind eye to it and claim ignorance. However, there is growing discontent about Rambaldi's treatment of inmates (along with other issues of Rambaldi's research) within Vatican despite the current Pope's support.

And even though Il Credo Divino authorities weren't the most receptive to Alec and Laurent's roles in these experiments, they didn't oppose it, either. In some cruel way, conducting genetic experiments with the worst people on Earth both "suppress oppression" and "promote progress". So there was no objection, but some wary looks were shared among the leadership of Il Credo Divino when it was brought up.

But in order to get those very prisoners, someone has to find them and bring them back. That's Laurent's job.

He's done these rounds before, but this is the first time that Laurent is coming back to Tenay since he exploded out of a haystack to kill Leroi-Baptiste, the local gangster that murdered his family when he was young and forced Laurent to become an Il Credo Divino assassin in the first place.

In the year that has passed, he has missed his home of Tenay. He brought this up to Rambaldi and asked that he take the prisoner cart up in that direction on his next go-around. Rambaldi did not object. In fact, he encouraged it and was surprised he didn't ask earlier. He actually couldn't go back to Tenay earlier because Il Credo Divino didn't want him going around Tenay until things blew over a bit.

When he brought it up that it had been a year and asked if he could go back to Tenay during his prisoner rounds, Il Credo Divino didn't object, either. A year later, they can safely say things have blown over, and gave him clearance to return to Tenay. They also asked him to pay a visit to someone as well. So Laurent has that on his mind, too.

As Laurent approaches the village limits of Tenay, he feels happy to be back in his childhood home. When he showed up to kill Leroi, he didn't have a chance to really soak in his surroundings favorably. To him, Tenay was just another battleground for him. But now, he can let his childhood memories flow back to him because he's not here to kill anyone.

Just outside of the village walls, Laurent brings his horse to a stop. The prisoner cart, being manned by two men, wheels ahead of Laurent and stops in front of him on the outside of the walls.

Laurent hops off his horse and ties him to a post. The two men in the cart hop off and tie the horses and cart to a tree.

Laurent walks up to the men and says in Italian "Silvestro, Tore, vedi di trovare una stalla da affittare per la notte. Possiamo essere qui durante la notte." ("Silvestro, Tore, see about finding a stable to rent for the night. We may be here overnight.")

The man on the right, Tore, cordially nods and says "Certo. Avete intenzione di posto del calzolaio?" ("Of course. Are you going to the shoemaker's place?")

Laurent nods and says "Sì. E 'a metà strada lungo la strada principale a sinistra. C'è un cartello. E 'stato il calzolaio solo in città scorso sono stato qui." ("Yes. It is halfway down the main street to the left. There is a sign. It was the only shoemaker in town last I was here.")

Tore and Silvestro both nod and walk into town to search for a stable. Laurent walks down the street, looking for Garlan's shoe store. That is the Il Credo Divino portion of his purpose here.

As he did a year ago, he keeps his hood up on his off-white robe and blends in the the crowd as he walks down the main drag. Hiding in plain sight is preferred among assassins, although Laurent doesn't need to hide this time around.

But as Laurent keeps walking, he's noticing something different about the people of Tenay. They seem...happy. A year ago, the general feeling among the citizens of Tenay was glum and oppressed. Now, there's a vibrant feel to the town now and a strong sense of optimism among its people. Laurent had heard reports that the situation in Tenay was improving since Leroi-Baptiste was assassinated, but this is almost a total 180 degree turn from the reports he was getting.

Laurent makes the turn to cross the main drag and go into the shoe store. Immediately, he notices a brand new hand-crafted sign that wasn't there this time a year ago. "Magasin de Chaussures de Garlan" ("Garlan's Shoe Shop") is what the sign says. The old man finally gave his shoe shop a name. But more importantly, the sign is much, much nicer than the ragged one that was in its place before.

Laurent opens the front door and steps in to another surprise: customers. There's six of them in the shoe shop, ranging in age and status. And there's a lot of shoes on the shelves! New sign, new customers, product on the shelves...what other surprises is Laurent in store for today?

A man in the store says in French "Bienvenue au Magasin de Chaussures Garlan, mon client le plus admiré!" ("Welcome to Garlan's Shoe Shop, my most admired customer!")

Laurent looks behind the counter and sees a happy and beaming Garlan emerging with his arms outstretched. As he walks towards him, Laurent can't help but smile at the happy old man. He also can't help but be a little worried about Garlan accidentally spilling the beans on his involvement with Il Credo Divino. Still, he embraces Garlan in a hug and says "Il est bon de vous voir en bonne fortune." ("It is good to see you in such good fortune.")

Garlan lets go of the hug and happily exclaims "Depuis nous nous sommes vus l'autre, l'activité n'a jamais été mieux dans ma vie! Les traders sont autorisés à s'occuper à nouveau librement! J'ai reçu tellement nouveau tissu que j'ai été à venir avec des styles que je n'ai jamais rêvé de l'offre!" ("Since we last saw each other, business has never been better in my life! Traders are allowed to deal freely again! I've gotten so much new fabric that I've been coming up with styles I never dreamed of offering!")

"Votre succès m'apporter la joie aussi bien. Et je suis ici pour y contribuer. Peut-on aller à l'arrière et parler? Est-ce que votre apprenti être autorisé par lui-même?" ("Your success bring me joy as well. And I am here to contribute to it. Can we go to the back and talk? Will your apprentice be ok on his own?")

Garlan looks back at the counter, where a young man is completing a transaction with a customer. He chuckles and says "Louis est un travailleur acharné. Et fiable. Il ira bien. Mon autre apprenti doit revenir sous peu de toute façon." ("Louis is a hard worker. And dependable. He'll be fine. My other apprentice is due back shortly anyway.") He has to hide a smirk in that last sentence.

Laurent raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Je ne savais pas que vous aviez plus d'un apprenti." ("I didn't know you had more than one apprentice.")

"Ah oui, eh bien, j'ai besoin d'un pendant des années! Je lui ai juste embauché il ya quelques mois quand j'ai commencé à faire et plus d'argent! Venez, nous allons discuter de nos affaires!" ("Ah yes, well, I've needed one for years! I just hired her a couple months ago when I started making money hand over fist! Come, let's discuss our business!")

Laurent follows Garlan behind the counter and through a door on the right, leading into a workshop/office area. Laurent sees shoes that are already in the process of being made on more than one work bench. Garlan's hands have been busy, and he's guessing he hasn't become an expert multi-tasker all of the sudden, so his apprentices must be helping.

They walk over to a table with two chairs and take their seats. Garlan rests his arms on the table and folds his hands. "Je suppose que c'est ma première chance à vous remercier pour avoir tué Leroi-Baptiste." ("I suppose this is my first chance to thank you for killing Leroi-Baptiste.")

Laurent lowers his head cordially. "Je suis heureux d'être au service de ma ville natale. Je suis d'autant plus heureux que Tenay a la vie à nouveau." ("I am pleased to be of service to my hometown. I am even more pleased that Tenay has life again.")

"Tout le monde a été heureux depuis Leroi et ses hommes ont disparu. Nous avons maintenant un gouvernement solide et de l'organisation ... et d'affaires n'a jamais été meilleure. C'est un endroit que les gens veulent être à nouveau!" ("Everyone has been happier since Leroi and his men disappeared. We now have a solid government and organization...and business has never been better. This is a place people want to be in again!")

"Tout cela est bon à entendre. Mais je dois me rendre à mon entreprise ici." ("This is all good to hear. But I must get to my business here.")

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" ("How can I help you?")

At this point, Laurent reaches inside his robe and pulls out a folded up piece of paper. As he hands it to Garlan, he says "J'ai besoin de vous pour remplir cet ordre pour moi." ("I need you to fill that order for me.")

Garlan looks over the paper and gasps in shock. "Soixante-cinq paires de chaussures silencieuses? Tu as tes patrons de signer à ce sujet?" ("Seventy-five pairs of the silent shoes? You got your bosses to sign off on this?")

"Mon bon ami Alec réellement emprunté mes chaussures pour une mission récemment. Quand il revint en vie, il a déliré à leur sujet. Nous avons convaincu la direction que les autres assassins silencieux besoin de vos chaussures à semelles pour nous de faire notre travail." ("My good friend Alec actually borrowed my shoes for a mission recently. When he came back alive, he raved about them. We convinced leadership that the other assassins need your silent-soled shoes for us to do our jobs.")

Garlan disappointingly shakes his head and sets the paper down. "Même si je vais bien, je ne peux pas payer les heures supplémentaires pour mes apprentis pour accueillir cette tâche." ("Even though I am doing well, I cannot afford the extra hours for my apprentices to accommodate this task.")

"Ajoutez les heures supplémentaires pour le coût de ces chaussures. L'argent n'est pas le souci de mon peuple. La sécurité est. Nous paierons n'importe quel prix est nécessaire. Je viendrai par ici plus souvent, je vais donc prendre toutes les chaussures que vous ayez sous la main à l'époque." ("Add the extra hours to the cost of those shoes. Money is no concern for my people. Safety is. We will pay whatever price is necessary. I will be coming through here more often, so I will take whatever shoes you have ready at the time.")

Garlan leans back in his chair and looks over at the work benches. "Ce sera un lot de chaussures étant faites sur ces bancs. Mais c'est le genre de travail qui aurait pour moi et mes apprentis vivre confortablement si nous n'avions pas d'affaires pour le reste de l'année! Il faudra à la fois beaucoup de travail et beaucoup de temps, mais je vais vous donner un devis sous peu." ("That will be a lot of shoes being made on those benches. But this is the kind of job that would have me and my apprentices living comfortably if we had no business for the rest of the year! It will take both a lot of work and a lot of time, but I will get you a quote shortly.")

Laurent chuckles happily over Garlan accepting his offer. He reaches over and shakes Garlan's hand "Heureux d'aider votre entreprise à prospérer comme toujours." ("Glad to help your business thrive as always.")

Garlan lets go of the hand and asks "Avez-vous passer la nuit?" ("Are you staying overnight?")

"Je n'ai pas encore trouver une place. Mes hommes sont à la recherche d'un endroit pour nos chevaux et stables panier." ("I have yet to find a place. My men are looking for a place to stable our horses and cart.")

Garlan starts chuckling himself and a wry smile creases his old face. "Je pense que mon apprenti sera capable de vous aider. Elle devrait être de retour..." ("I think my apprentice will be able to help you. She should be back...")

"Garlan! Ils n'ont pas eu les tissus! Pouvez-vous croire qu'ils les a oubliés?" ("Garlan! They did not have the fabrics! Can you believe they forgot them?")

The young woman in her late teens who said that walks through the door to the back, looking very much as frustrated as she just sounded. She's petite with shoulder-length curly black hair, big brown eyes, and a pair of rather pouty lips.

At first, Laurent gets the feeling she knows this girl from somewhere, but can't immediately place her. She gives him a funny look as he stares at her with his wondering eyes.

Garlan stands up, lets out a light-hearted chuckle and says "Détendez-vous, Michelle. Ils vont être bon pour lui dans le temps." ("Relax, Michelle. They'll be good for it in time.")

Michelle puts her hands on her hips and lets out a sigh. Then, she turns her attention back to Laurent, who's still staring at her. "Porquoi gardez-vous à me regarder? Qui êtes-vous?" ("Why do you keep staring at me? Who are you?")

At this point, Garlan hurriedly walks out of the back room, saying "Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Vous avez un peu de rattrapage à faire!" ("I'll leave you two alone. You have some catching up to do!") as he leaves.

Michelle looks behind her as the door closes, then turns back to Laurent. The moment her eyes connect with Laurent's face, she finally makes a connection herself. "Je vous connais ..." ("I do know you...")

Laurent lowers his hood and lowers his head, a sign of humility and reverence. "Michelle Moreau ... Je suis Laurent L'Andre. Je suis de retour." ("Michelle Moreau...I am Laurent L'Andre. I have returned.")

Michelle gasps and cups her hands around her mouth. Her eyes start to water. "Dites-moi ce n'est pas un rêve!" ("Tell me this is not a dream!")

"Il ne s'agit pas, ma dame. Je sauvegarder cette affirmation de ma vie." ("It is not, my lady. I back that claim with my life.")

At this moment, Michelle runs over to Laurent and leaps into his arms, crying as she embraces him for the first time in over a decade. After crying for a bit, the words come out of her mouth like machine gun fire. "Vous ne savez pas combien j'ai pleuré quand j'ai entendu ce que Leroi-Baptiste a fait à votre famille! Ils ont dit que tu étais mort, aussi, mais ils n'ont jamais trouvé le corps et parce qu'ils n'ont jamais trouvé le corps, j'ai eu l'espoir que mon ami était toujours là, toujours en vie quelque part et maintenant vous êtes ici et je ne peux pas y croire et ..." ("You don't know how much I cried when I heard what Leroi-Baptiste did to your family! They said you were dead, too, but they never found your body and because they never found your body, I had to hope that my friend was still out there, still alive somewhere and now here you are and I can't believe it and...") Suddenly, Michelle leans back and gives Laurent a strong kiss on the left cheek and another strong kiss on his right cheek. The customary French kisses that say hello, but with a bit more oomph than normal.

Laurent, a bit astonished by the kisses, pats Michelle's head and says "Il est bien, Michelle. Nous aurons beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Je vais rester dans la ville pendant la nuit." ("It is alright, Michelle. We will have plenty of time to catch up. I am staying in town overnight.")

As Laurent sets her down, Michelle looks up at Laurent with teary eyes and says "Avez-vous un endroit pour rester?" ("Do you have a place to stay?")

"Je ne sais pas. Mes hommes sont trouver un endroit pour nos chevaux stables et après cela, nous allons chercher un logement ..." ("I do not. My men are finding a place to stable our horses and after that, we will seek accommodation...")

Michelle puts a finger up to Laurent's mouth and says "Chut! Les maîtres stables vous voler et il en sera de l'hôtel. Non, vous et vos hommes rentrent à la maison avec moi. Nous allons dîner et nous pouvons rattraper ..." ("Shh! The stable masters will rob you and so will the hotels. No, you and your men are coming home with me. We'll eat dinner and we can catch up...")

Laurent shakes his head and says "Je ne veux pas te charge." ("I do not want to burden you.")

"Oh non-sens! Mon bon ami est de retour d'entre les morts et je vais prendre soin de lui, ses hommes et ses chevaux ce soir. Et si vous ne l'aimez pas, eh bien ... Je me souviens encore de ces vilains tours vous et votre frère jouerait sur moi. Je suis une grande fille maintenant et je peux jouer ces trucs tout de suite à vous, monsieur!" ("Oh nonsense! My good friend is back from the dead and I'm going to take care of him, his men, and his horses tonight. And if you don't like it, well...I still remember those nasty tricks you and your brother would play on me. I'm a big girl now and I can play those tricks right back at you, mister!")

Laurent examines her from head to toe and cockily says "Je ne dirais pas que vous grand..." ("I wouldn't exactly call you big...")

Michelle gives Laurent a playful slap on the face and gives him a cocky smirk in return. "Ouais? Eh bien, je suis encore assez grand pour me défendre, maintenant n'est-ce pas?" ("Yeah? Well, I'm still big enough to defend myself, now aren't I?")

Now, any person with common sense probably knows it's not wise to slap a trained assassin. Not that Michelle knew that at the time. But Laurent knows it was playful and that the slap wasn't all that powerful. He actually likes Michelle showing off her personality like that. She's the same precocious and spunky woman she was when she was a child...the last time Laurent saw her. Laurent rubs his cheek a bit and laughs at Michelle, who laughs back in return and suddenly gives him another hug around his waist.

After the laughing stops, Michelle sincerely says "J'ai m'as tellement manqué. Je ne peux pas attendre pour entendre ce que vous avez été à la hauteur!" ("I have missed you so much. I can't wait to hear what you've been up to!")

"Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous le dire." ("I can't wait to tell you.)

Garlan returns to the back and sees Laurent and Michelle hugging. He laughs and says "Eh bien, cela n'a pas pris longtemps!" ("Well, that didn't take long!")

Michelle lets go of Laurent and anxiously asks "Avez-vous besoin de moi à l'avant?" ("Do you need me up front?")

Garlan looks up at Laurent, smiles, then looks back at Michelle. "Prenez le reste de la journée de repos, Michelle." ("Take the rest of the day off, Michelle.")

Michelle shakes her head quickly. "Non, j'ai besoin d'argent!" ("No, I need the money!")

Garlan chuckles and says "Votre vieil ami vient de placer une commande pour 75 de mes chaussures spéciales. Vous serez très bien pour de l'argent dans les prochaines semaines." ("Your old friend here just placed an order for 75 of my special shoes. You will be fine for money in the coming weeks.")

Michelle looks up at Laurent in disbelief. "Êtes-vous sérieux?" ("Are you serious?")

Laurent replies "Je suis." ("I am.")

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de chaussures pour 75?" ("What do you need 75 shoes for?")

Laurent chuckles at Michelle, then looks back at Laurent. "Voir qui elle obtient une avance de cet ordre. En fait, incluez-les comme un bonus en échange de son soulagement de ses fonctions pour le reste de la journée." ("See that she gets an advance for that order. In fact, include it as a bonus in exchange for relieving her of her duties for the rest of the day.")

Garlan nods, then says "Je crois que vos hommes sont à l'avant, soit dit en passant. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici en premier lieu." ("I believe your men are out front, by the way. That's why I came back here in the first place.")

Laurent gives Garlan a cordial nod. "J'ai aidé vous et votre entreprise, mais vous me rembourser avec un cadeau qui dépasse tout ce que j'ai fait." ("I have helped you and your business, but you repay me with a gift that exceeds everything I have done.")

Michelle looks up at Laurent and lets out an "Aww..."

Garlan just steps to the side and, being the humble man he is, just says "Passez une bonne soirée, vous deux." ("Have a good evening, you two.")

Laurent and Michelle step out, each with an arm around the other.

One thing is for certain: this has been a very good trip for Laurent so far.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

The first thing she thinks: "Of course he, of all people, would be here."

It's the morning after the madness that happened yesterday: Maria Falk and Emilio Ortega returning alive, Julieta Romero shot to death, Mary losing one man in her life and regaining the one she actually married, Irina dropping by, and the whole business at the portal. What a day for Mary Falk.

After last night's dramatic events, Mary did get a good night's sleep. It was probably by some miracle that happened, given all that was swirling through her mind.

It was easily the most eventful 12 hours or so she's experienced since she died. It all started with Nadia telling her to go from the orphanage because she found a replacement from Ensenada. Then, she went in search of comfort with Bill Vaughn and ended up in his bed. Not long after they finished having sex, Bill gets the call that his wife is due to arrive in Elysium soon, and because of that, feels like he betrayed Bill's trust because of the vow they both made to wait for their real life spouses.

And seeing little choice left for her, Mary went back to that very spouse and cleared the air for approximately the 1,853rd time in their lives. Both Tom and Mary are headstrong and argue so frequently, sometimes they feel out of place if they aren't arguing about something frivolous.

All of that was a lot to handle by itself. And then Irina Derevko showed up with a gun pointed at her head.

The bond that Irina and Mary had from Sovogda to Brussels was rekindled, at least on the surface, and together they successfully sold Milo Rambaldi to trade in the rest of The Nine and Francisco Alvarado's Army in exchange for Irina's amnesty and permanent relocation to Elysium.

And the man that felt most betrayed over that very deal is standing in front of the door of Mary's son and daughter-in-law's home, looking at her with that ice cold stare of his that would seem intimidating if it weren't so normal for those that know Alec Derevko.

But as Mary examines him more, she realizes that, somehow, Alec has formed an even more hateful look on his face than he normally has. The wrinkles around his eyes are somehow even more creased, his sneer even more menacing. It's subtle, but Mary can just tell Alec is not happy to see her at all. He has his hand on the hilt of his short sword, customary when people suddenly appear in front of him. But usually, he lets go of the handle by now...

Still, Mary manages to give him a small smile and she somewhat cheerfully says "Hello, Alec. Anything going on here?"

Alec stares a hole in Mary's head and sternly replies "No."

An awkward silence takes over. Alec just keeps staring at her in anger, although he finally lets go of the sword handle. Mary looks down at the walkway leading up to the house and kicks at it a bit. Finally, after the longest 7 seconds she can remember, she breaks the silence. "Alec, I know you're upset with me over Irina..."

"No, I'm not upset. I'm not even disappointed. I'm just wondering what your next act of betrayal will be and whether I should behead you right now."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Alec! Just because I'm willing to accept Irina's help doesn't mean I'm turning back on my own family! Do you think I've gone insane?"

Alec raises his eyebrows in intrigue over Mary's defensiveness. "You wouldn't be the first person to lose his or her mind after spending a long time here..."

"That only happens after hundreds of years. Geez, it took Paris over two-thousand years for him to snap. And only a select few experience that kind of breakdown anyway, you know that."

"I do. I deal with the loonies as part of my job here. Do you believe I cannot spot a woman who has lost her mind by now?"

Mary puts her hands on her hips and says "When it comes to Irina Derevko, you can't spot anything but the hate and malice in your heart! If she told you the sun was yellow and the grass was green, you wouldn't believe it! So to be quite honest, Alec, not only do I highly doubt your opinion on Irina Derevko, it's because of your jaded opinion on her that I question your ability to judge any human being at all!"

That last part causes Alec to do something he rarely does. Smile. Even more rare, he lets out a couple laughs as he looks up at the sky in mocking disbelief. "My goodness, just what did Irina say to you? I thought you had better sense..."

"This arguing is pointless, Alec. I'm here to see my family, not argue with a cranky curmudgeon. Do I need to remind you that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have accepted Irina's help if you and your...Creed were making more progress?"

And that's when the smile goes away on Alec's face. She might as well just kicked Alec in the groin with that last comment, and he's not happy at all about it. He walks up and stands nose to nose with Mary. He growls "You listen to me, woman. Don't get too close with Irina. And I'm not just talking about believing the poison that drips from her lips. You don't want to feel bad for her when she suddenly disappears."

A death threat, delivered as coldly as Alec can deliver it. With pursed lips, Mary replies "Rambaldi doesn't break his deals."

"This is true. He agreed to use her information. He even agreed to give her amnesty." Alec then takes a deep breath, then even more coldly says "But after we give her amnesty, all deals are off. There's no precedent in the Elysian code for forgiving those who cross over from Hell. She may only get a taste of freedom before it all goes away." Alec lets out a few evil chuckles after that last part.

Mary takes a step back and forms a look of disgust on her face. "Even if she's true to her word, you're going to kill her anyway?"

Alec lets out another chuckle and relaxes as he holds his hands at his waist, almost showing an eerie calmness. "I've said too much already. Go see your family."

Mary stares at him for a bit, then starts walking to the door. However, as soon as she gets to Alec's side, she stops, leans in, and whispers in his ear. "A Derevko will bleed if you try to kill Irina. But I'd bet that it's your blood, not hers."

Alec scowls, but keeps facing forward, trying to act like he's ignoring Mary. Mary looks down and sees that Alec's clenched hands, once relaxed, now bear white knuckles from clenching the hands tight.

She smirks. She got her point across. Now, whether that's actually true or not, is a question that can only be answered by those two. Alec is definitely the more skilled killer, but he's a blunt force object compared to the more elegant and evasive Irina. Alec would kill Irina and smile as he looks into her dying eyes. But Irina would kill Alec before he knew what hit him.

Mary closes her eyes and teleports inside so she can wake Nadia up...

* * *

><p>...and sees both Nadia AND her son Tom Falk in bed, along with a nice view of Nadia's naked back.<p>

She wants to gasp in shock, but doesn't want to wake up Tom and Nadia. But she had no idea Tom and Nadia reconciled during the night.

Nadia is lying on her stomach, her right arm draped over Tom's chest as he lies on his back. He's snoring a bit, as he's prone to do. But more importantly to Mary, they look like they're in peace. Together. In peace. No one in Elysium, besides Tom and Nadia themselves, is happier to see the two most important people in her life back together than Mary.

Nadia starts to stir a bit. Seeing as she doesn't want to be spotted standing quietly in their bedroom, Mary closes her eyes and teleports herself just outside of the bedroom door.

She goes to knock, but instead hears a door behind her open up. She turns around and sees a groggy Maria walking out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. Mary lets out a happy gasp and says "Sweetheart!"

Maria stops rubbing her eyes and looks at Mary. She happily exclaims "Gramma!" before running into Mary's legs and hugging them.

Mary reaches down and squeezes her granddaughter in tighter. "I'm so happy you're ok and safe!"

A now less-happy Maria says "That man was going to kill me! I was so scared!"

"So was I! You're such a good little girl, you didn't deserve what happened to you. But don't worry...your Gramma has a plan for that man. He's going to be punished. I promise."

Maria lets go of Mary and steps back. "Guess who stayed the night with me!"

Mary, thinking it's her father Tom, asks "Who, Maria?"

Maria didn't need to answer it, because a groggy Emilio steps out of the bedroom. "I'm trying to sleep, Maria!"

Mary smiles at Emilio and says "Hey Emilio, I heard you were very brav..."

_SLAM!_ That's the sound of Emilio slamming the bedroom door shut, leaving Mary and Maria with blank faces.

Maria looks up at Mary and wonders "Why did he do that?"

With a smirk, Mary replies "Some people are just hard to wake up in the morning, dear."

From behind them, they can hear a very groggy Nadia asking "What's going on?"

Maria answers for Mary. "Gramma's here!"

After a pause, Nadia shouts "Oh...ok...tell her we'll be out in a bit."

"I'm hungry!"

Mary laughs and, talking to both Maria and Nadia, says "If it's ok with your mother, I'll make your breakfast!"

Nadia shouts "That's fine!"

Suddenly, Maria's bedroom door opens back up. A very curious Emilio asks "What's for breakfast?" Sleep just doesn't seem important to Emilio anymore when the topic of food is brought up.

Mary suggests "How about some of Gramma's homemade waffles?"

Emilio and Maria both say "Yeah!" at the same time.

"Well, follow me then!"

Mary leads the kids down the hallway. When she gets to the living room, she immediately sees the crumpled blankets on the couch.

Maria notices that her dad's not there. "Where's Daddy, Gramma?"

Mary looks down at Maria and says "In the bedroom..."

"But he was sleeping here last night...he was being a bad daddy!"

"What did he do?"

"I dunno...but when he sleeps on the couch, that means he's been bad!"

Now Mary is curious. Tom was sleeping on the couch to start the night, but ended up in bed with Nadia at some point. That's something to ask about when Tom and Nadia wake up. In the meantime, the blankets are leaving a mess and leaving the kids without a place to watch TV. So she grabs the blankets and then tells the kids "Go watch some TV. I'll fold these up and make your breakfast."

* * *

><p>With the kids eating their breakfast in the kitchen nearby, a dressed and mostly-awake Tom and Nadia have joined Mary in the living room. Mary is in the big chair while Tom and Nadia sit next to her on the couch.<p>

Nadia sets her coffee on the coffee table in front of her and asks "Mary, what's going on?"

Mary first says "Well first of all, I'm glad to see you two are on good terms again."

Tom reaches over and holds Nadia's hand. "We decided we were better together than apart."

Nadia squeezes Tom's hand a bit and says "Yeah. Plus I wasn't exactly fair to Tom..."

"...and I do accept a lot of the blame the abduction..."

"...it's in the past now. What matters is we're a family again." Nadia turns back to Mary. "So, what did you come over here to discuss?"

There's a knock at the front door. Tom gets up and looks out the window. He only sees Alec, but it looks like he's standing next to someone. "Who is it?"

He hears Alec on the other side of the door. "Jack Bristow is here. Shall he be allowed to enter?"

"Of course! You knew he was an accepted visitor!"

"I was just making sure. Go ahead, Jack."

In the kitchen, Emilio pauses eating for a moment to ask Maria "Who is Jack Bristow?"

Maria finishes drinking her milk and replies "Oh, she's just my mommy's friend. He's tall." That's all Jack is to Maria: a tall friend of her mother's. And not her grandfather. That's one conversation that Tom and Nadia are avoiding having with Maria. And believe it or not, they're more worried about the other conversation.

Jack opens the door and steps inside. Ahead of him, he spots Emilio and Maria at the kitchen table. Emilio has gone back to eating (the kid loves to eat). Maria, however, gives Jack a big toothy grin and waves. Jack gives one of his patented closed-mouth smiles and kind of awkwardly waves back. Jack knows that's his granddaughter at the table. But as Maria goes back to eating breakfast, it's clear to him she still doesn't know that she just waved at Grandpa Jack. Otherwise, knowing how affectionate Maria is towards her loved ones, she would have ran up to him and hugged him. But, because she isn't, waving awkwardly is all he feels comfortable doing right now.

From Jack's left in the living room, Tom says "Hey Jack. Didn't know you were coming over."

Jack looks over at Tom and says "I just wanted to see how everyone was doing." But the light-heartedness ends right there as Jack turns to Mary and forms a scowl on his face. "Alec was telling me an interesting story just now, Mary."

Mary's smile disappears quickly. He knows about Irina already. "Jack, I..."

"Do you really want to have this conversation in front of the children?"

"As long as we can be civil..."

With anger present in his voice, Jack grumbles "I'm not sure I can, Mary."

A concerned Nadia asks "What did Alec say?"

Jack gazes over at Nadia. "It's about your mother, Nadia. Mary has an interesting story to tell us about her..." Jack then turns back to Mary. "...don't you?"

An even more concerned Nadia turns to Mary and patiently awaits for her to respond. Tom also has a curious look on his face.

Mary, meanwhile, turns back to Nadia, not sure what to say now. She wanted to be the one to break the news about the agreement that Irina brokered last night. Now, this will be even harder than before.

"Mom, what the hell is going on here?"

Mary looks over at Tom, who just asked her that question with a very serious tone. "Let's go outside and talk..."

"All done!"

The four of them look back into the kitchen, where the children have finished eating. Maria points at her cleaned plate. Emilio's plate is also clean.

Mary then says "Ok, we'll talk on the patio. I'll clean up after the kids, seeing as I made breakfast for them..."

Jack then finishes the sentence for her in a perturbed, yet hushed voice. "...and since you have to think about how you're going to explain the deal that you helped barter with Irina Derevko."

Tom's eyes almost bug out of his head and his jaw goes slack as he turns back to his mother. She knew there was a river of history between her and Irina, but what is this about a deal?

Nadia, meanwhile, has the opposite reaction on her face. Her eyes are squinted in anger. Nadia has not forgiven Irina for what she did in Brussels as Sloane was getting the tar beaten out of him by Tom. Irina had Sydney dead to rights until Jack shot her. Nadia had a lot of faith in her mother up until then. But her and Sydney have been close since that fateful day in the prison in Chechnya when Sydney found her, and the fact that Irina apparently almost killed Sydney has soured Nadia something fierce. All Nadia can manage at this point is a "Mary, what have you done?"

A nervous Mary replies "I'll explain when we get outside. Go on. I'll be there in a bit." Then she does what she was trained by Bill to do: remove herself from the situation. She steps away and goes to the kitchen to clean up after the kids. Of course, she's her usual smiley self around them, but a tough conversation that's about to take place just got made a whole lot tougher because one of the toughest nuts to crack that she's ever seen will be there, too.

And a lot of what she's about to say concerns that tough nut they call Jack Bristow.

* * *

><p>Tom, Nadia, and Jack are outside when Mary steps out onto the back patio. She slides the patio door closed, then stops suddenly and turns to the table, where the three are gathered. "Oh, do you want me to get your coffees? Jack, do you want..."<p>

Tom cuts her off. "Mom, stop it."

Mary dumbfoundedly replies "Stop what?"

"You're stalling. It's obvious. You're doing what guilty people do."

"Tom, don't tease me like that..."

"I'm not teasing. Sit down."

Mary starts walking over to the other side of the table, but as she does, she says "Don't get upset with me. I'm only trying to help."

"By cutting a deal with a woman that helped kidnap my daughter the other day?"

Mary takes a seat and says "She was just going through the paces. She wanted nothing to do with all that."

"And you just believed her?"

Nadia leans forward. "Hold on a second. How did my mother contact you?"

Mary timidly looks out to the sea. "She contacted me before the kidnapping. She found me and contacted me via cell phone."

Tom slams his hand hard on the table. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?"

Nadia puts a hand on Tom's shoulder. "Tom, relax! The kids can hear!"

Tom folds his arms and looks up in the sky in disbelief over what he's hearing. There are times when Tom's emotions can cause him to act a bit like a petulant child. This is one of those times.

Mary continues. "I didn't tell you because I was sworn to secrecy. I didn't know what she was planning. She told me that I would need her help, just like she needed my help when I was stringing her along in her search for the Horizon."

Tom looks back at Mary with a disgusted look. "You mean when you had Irina set me up to spend a year in prison while my wife was in a goddamn coma."

"Tom, we've been over that. You know why I did it. Please Tom, this is hard enough."

Jack, who's been uncomfortably silent during this, says "What do you think the harm would have been if you had been up front about this before?"

A very defensive Mary replies "I don't know, Jack! How was I supposed to know Sloane wanted Maria and Nadia kidnapped? She gave me no idea what she was going to do. I didn't even know what had happened to Nadia at the grocery store with Cesar. I had no idea who Irina was involved with. But I did know that Irina was capable of teleporting quickly."

Nadia asks "Hyper-teleporting?"

Mary nods. "Yes. Apparently she figured it out on her own. Paris taught her, Sloane, and Elena the basics of teleporting. Elena later taught Kelly Peyton. The only one that doesn't know how to teleport is Mitch Hayes."

Tom taps his index on the table quickly, a sign that the mere mention of Mitch struck a nerve with him. "Where is that piece of shit Mitch?"

"Irina has him incapacitated at the Charleston Restaurant, where Maria, Emilio, and Julieta were being held."

"Incapacitated?"

"I saw him last night at the restaurant. Irina took me there."

Jack looks surprised at that. "You saw Irina?"

Mary lets out a deep breath and says "Yes. After patching things up with my husband..." Tom lets out an incredulous chuckle and buries his face in his palm at the mention of his father, causing Mary to asks "Something funny?"

"You know what, Mom? That part right there isn't even close to the most ridiculous thing you've said since you got here, and that's saying a lot. We'll talk about that later."

Mary rolls her eyes and continues. "Irina surprised me and demanded that we talk face-to-face. It was the first time I saw her since the whole thing started. I know she had seen me, but I never saw her. Outside of some frostbite scars on her face, she looked just like she did when she died."

Jack's not interested in that last part. "I don't care what she looks like. What was this deal you made with her?"

"Her plan all along was to betray The Nine and Francisco's Army. She was forced by Sloane to move ahead with the kidnappings. Her plan was to treat the hostages well and then release them when you came for them. When you showed up, she'd give up Mitch to Tom and Nadia to...handle I guess. Then, she'd surrender and help feed us information on the operation. And in exchange for that..." Mary turns to Nadia, who's very intently listening. "...she asked for forgiveness for her crimes in life, and asked that she be granted permanent relocation to Elysium."

And with that, it suddenly gets awkwardly silent at the table. Tom has a generally incredulous look on his face while Jack and Nadia are looking at each other, both wondering why Irina would do such a thing. Neither is anywhere near ready to believe her.

Tom's not ready to believe her, either. "Besides escaping the vile clutches of Hell, there must be something that Irina wants here. There'd be nothing for her to gain otherwise."

Mary nods and says "There is something she wants. Two things, actually." She then looks up at Jack, remembering Irina's comments that she wants to be a wife to Jack. Instead of just coming out and saying that off the bat, she says "Irina wants to talk to you, Jack."

Jack curtly replies "I have nothing to say to her."

"But she has a lot to say to you. She wants to reconcile."

Jack forms a look of total repulsion on his face. "The woman has obviously gone mad if she thinks that is possible."

At this point, Tom scoots back and starts to walk away. "I can't take any more of this. This is absolute insanity."

Mary insistently says "Tom, stop! Do you want to get your hands on Mitch?" Tom stops and turns back around. The look on his face says he wants to rip Mitch apart limb from limb if possible. Mary points to the chair Tom just got out of. "Then sit down and I'll tell you." Tom does make it back to his chair eventually.

Nadia, perhaps sensing the other thing Irina wants, disbelievingly asks "Do I want to know the other thing she wants?"

Mary gives Nadia a solemn look, knowing how Irina still feels about Nadia. Nadia, however, appears completely unwilling to reciprocate those feelings. Still, Mary says "Nadia, Irina has always regretted not being able to raise you. She never could talk about you without getting emotional...that's why you were a secret for so long..."

Jack cuts in. "That's why she was so evasive when I asked her about The Passenger in the first place."

Mary nods. "Right. She was convinced Nadia was Arvin's child, not yours. She knows the truth now and was very surprised." Mary then turns back to Nadia, who looks like she may be getting a bit emotional. "But also, she always had a lot of feelings for you."

Nadia allows a tear to escape from her eye. She looks up and shakes her head in disbelief. "Then she could have come got me if she cared that much."

"No she couldn't. She didn't want you to live the life she did."

"Because she knows..." Nadia suddenly stops, takes a few deep breaths, and says "I don't want to talk about it. But any sort of compassion I had for her died when she tried to kill my sister. So she can take those feelings and take them back to Hell where she came from!"

Even though Nadia showed a lot of piss and vinegar just now, Mary's not totally convinced Nadia is so anti-Irina. The giveaway? The tear that rolled down her face. But, rather than dwell on that, Mary continues the conversation. "Nadia, perhaps Irina herself would be best to talk about that with you. But she's convinced that she would not have gone through with killing Sydney. And quite frankly, I believe her."

Nadia turns back to Mary and gives her somewhat of a sneer. "How could you say that? You were there!"

"I was. And I forgot something about Irina all these years, but it makes sense. See, one of Irina's best talents was killing people. If she wanted you dead, she didn't hesitate. Irina can be mysterious, but killing you when she wants to is one trait about her that is never in doubt. And with Sydney, she wasted a good 5 seconds holding a gun to her head when she could have fired. But she didn't."

Jack then points out rather tersely "But she considered it!"

"She may have, but she was also formulating a way to escape, too. She told me."

Tom then interjects. "Listen, we can talk until we're blue in the face about the reasons Irina did or didn't do the things she did in life. But it'll get us nowhere. But what will get us somewhere...is ripping Mitch's goddamn head off for taking my child. I will say this for Irina...I did have a feeling when I read Mitch's letter that she wasn't the ringleader in this. Mitch enjoyed it, Sloane wanted it. All I care about right now is taking care of Mitch Hayes. We'll deal with Irina later."

Mary lets out a chuckle and says "Well, if you talk to Nadia's charming ancestor out front, Irina's walking on extremely thin ice already."

Jack points out "He told me that there is a kill order for Irina, should she prove to be anything but truthful. But somehow, I get the impression her life may be in risk as it is."

Nadia lets out a gasp. "They're going to kill her no matter what she does!"

Jack looks taken aback at that. "Just a minute ago, you were saying how you could never forgive your mother for trying to kill your sister...now, you have a problem with her going back to Hell?"

Nadia buries her head in her hands. "I...don't know."

Yep, Mary can tell Nadia is very conflicted about her mother. Still, she changes the subject. "After her deal was accepted by Rambaldi and the rest of the Elysian Council last night, I went back to the restaurant with Irina. I saw Mitch chained to a cot that was propped up on a wall. His forehead was busted open from multiple shots to the head and he was unconscious. Irina had been repeatedly knocking him out since he shot Julieta and tried to shoot Maria and Emilio."

Tom cracks a somewhat demented smirk on his face. "Good."

"I thought you didn't like Irina, either."

"No, and I still don't know what to make of her. But if she's been beating up a defenseless Mitch after what happened, then I can't help but be a little happy over that."

"Well, this next part's important. I need you and Nadia to listen up." Nadia pulls her head out of her hands and looks over at Mary with an exacerbated look. Mary continues. "Tomorrow, at noon Eastern time, Irina has organized a 'meeting' with you two and Eddie with Mitch."

Tom raises an eyebrow at that last name. "Eddie? Why him?"

"Because she knows that Julieta was his girlfriend, and I know he took her death hard. She's offering him the chance to deal with Mitch face-to-face. But no matter what happens, Irina wants Mitch dead tomorrow. She left the means of that up to you three."

Jack, not ready to trust Irina at all, points out "She could be leading you three into a trap."

Mary says "She won't, but that's the impression she's going to give Mitch, too. Sloane's idea was to set up an ambush to take out Tom and Nadia when they claimed the hostages. She's going to tell Mitch that Sloane has authorized another ambush with Mitch as the bait this time. She's promising that Francisco Alvarado's army of cartel members will be nearby to ambush the restaurant."

Tom then sarcastically says "But Irina's been using him as her personal pinata since yesterday. He's in la-la land now..."

"No he's not. She's going to let Mitch stay awake between now and the meet and give him the impression that she's been overruled in her harsh treatment of him. That way, he'll be fresh for tomorrow."

Tom stands up and says "I have to go tell Eddie."

"Good luck finding him. I tried this morning."

Tom smirks and says "I know where he is. He's got a hiding spot he's always gone to when he wants to reflect."

Tom closes his eyes to teleport, but hears Mary say "Tom, wait!" Tom opens his eyes and looks back at Mary, who says "When you're done with Mitch tomorrow, I need you to report to Rambaldi. He'll take you to the portal to Hell in Siberia and we need to confirm the kill with the people in Hell. It's part of some agreement that the council made after me and Irina left."

"What kind of agreement? We're making deals with Hell now?"

"I don't know all the details, Rambaldi wouldn't say when I saw him earlier. By the way, when you go talk to Eddie, he may be difficult..."

"You're preaching to the choir there..."

"But I have something that may help you out. Some information."

"What?"

"Rambaldi tells me there may be a way to get Julieta back from Hell."

Nadia gasps loudly. Her best friend...coming back? "Oh, poor Julieta! She must be in Hell...she must be suffering..."

"Again, Rambaldi was coy about that. But I have a feeling this may be part of this agreement they made with Hell."

Tom then lets out a chuckle as a sudden thought comes to mind. "I just realized something, Mom. I'm The Caretaker, Nadia is The Passenger, Sydney is The Chosen One. I guess that makes that makes you The Messenger in Rambaldi's gameplan."

Mary gives Tom a playfully incredulous sneer and says "Oh just go, you smartass."

Tom smirks and says "I'll relay your message...Messenger." Tom then closes his eyes and teleports away.

Mary stands up and says "That's all I have to say about Irina. I guess I'll go say goodbye to Maria..."

Jack holds up his hand and says "Wait." Mary slides back down into her chair, perhaps worried that Jack is going to chastise her over Irina. "Mary, I have to talk to Nadia alone now, but I want you to hang around because we'll need your help later with Maria."

Mary asks "What do you need my help for?"

"I want you there to help console Maria when we tell her that I'm her grandfather."

Nadia looks a bit worried as she says "I'm a little worried how she'll react..."

"Yes, so am I. But Nadia, I don't just want to be a father to you and a grandfather to her in name only. I want to be involved in your lives. I don't have a whole lot of family here...and that's part of what I want to talk in private with Nadia about, but I want to help however I can."

Nadia smiles and says "Of course. And thank you for saying that. I was hoping you'd want to be a part of the family."

Mary then says "As long as we're going to tell her about that, we should tell Maria about death, too. She's probably confused with what Mitch said yesterday."

Nadia says "She's not really showing it, although I don't think she understands what all Mitch told her. But yeah, I think we should tell her all at once."

"Ok. I'll go hang out with the kids for a bit and let you two talk." Mary then stands up and teleports inside.

Nadia then turns to Jack. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Jack looks down at the table and asks "How's the new adoption program coming along?"

Nadia sighs and says "With all that's going on, I haven't had a time to mess with it in recent days."

"I want to help, Nadia."

Nadia shakes her head and says "No, that's ok."

"I really think I can help you out. I have some ideas that I think can help you."

"Jack, I'm not sure you know what it is to be an orphan."

"Yes, I do. I was an orphan myself."

Nadia shifts in her seat, very surprised over this. "I had no idea! You never talked about your childhood to Sydney..."

"That's because I don't like to dwell on it."

"I'm sorry, I won't ask..."

"I was born in London, Ontario. I have no idea who my father is. All I know about my mother is that she was a prostitute who didn't want me, but couldn't bring herself to abort me. Even if she did want me, she had an addiction to heroin that nearly killed me as well as herself. I was born premature and, so I'm told, miraculously survived."

"That is so sad. What became of your mother?"

"No idea. Probably dead, but I have no desire to seek her out. I did have foster parents growing up, but I resented them when I learned that the foster home was nothing more than a breeding ground for Canadian Intelligence agents."

"Whoa...how is it possible to know someone so young would be a good agent?"

"Because they can raise you to meet their standards. Babies without willing and able parents were perfect for their program. But as I was growing up, I learned how orphans can and should be treated. And with all that you're going through Nadia, the added burden of creating a continent-wide adoption program must be daunting to you."

Nadia thinks for a bit, then stands up and walks over to the other side of the table where Jack is standing. She stands next to Jack and says "I really would appreciate your help. And I had no idea that your childhood was like that..."

Jack stands up and says "You moved on from your childhood. So did I. But I'm happy that my experiences will be able to help you. Thank you, Nadia."

Nadia gives Jack a hug around his waist. "No. Thank you, Dad."

Jack hugs her back, but the last part leaves him in shock. "Nadia?"

"What?"

"You just called me...Dad."

Nadia squeezes Jack tighter and smiles. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

Jack realizes Nadia has fully accepted Jack as her father. And because of that, and despite hearing what he just heard about Irina, Jack hugs Nadia back and can't help but crack the biggest smile he can ever remember showing to the world.

It was a word both of them have been waiting a while to hear said, especially Jack.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	24. Ch 23: Invalid

**INVALID**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?<em>_" _-William Shakespeare, from "The Merchant of Venice"

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

"Townsville's goin' down! I'm going to throw this paper on the ground!"

6 year old Emilio Ortega and 5 year old Maria Falk sing along with The Amoeba Boys on the episode of The Powerpuff Girls they're watching on TV.

In fact, Maria takes it one step further. "No, we're doing it wrong!" She crawls over Emilio on the couch and rips off a page from a small notebook on the end table. She then sits back down and sings again "Townsville's goin' down! I'm going to throw this paper on the ground!" As she sings, she crumples up the paper. When she's done, spikes it on the ground with a little girl roar.

Now Emilio is encouraged. He crawls over Maria this time, rips a page from the notebook, sings the lyric, wads up the paper, and throws it to the ground with a roar of his own. Both share a laugh at their act of mock civil disobedience.

"What is going on in here?"

Both Maria and Emilio look behind them at Nadia Falk, who apparently saw the ruckus going on and now has her hands on her hips with a disapproving look on her face. She's joined by Mary Falk and Jack Bristow, who look somewhat amused at the kids acting out.

Maria, in a mocking evil tone, says "We're being the bad guys!"

Nadia just smirks and chuckles a bit. Kids. "Well, you can be bad, but don't tear up our paper!"

Mary laughs and tells Maria "Hey Maria, your father used to act like the bad guys, too!"

Nadia gives Mary a bit of a look. "Don't encourage her!" As Mary rolls her eyes, Nadia walks in the living room to turn off the TV.

Meanwhile, Maria looks around and asks "Where's Daddy?"

Mary dismissively replies "He went to go talk to your Uncle Eddie about something. He'll be back in a bit, dear."

Nadia turns off the TV and then turns to Emilio. "Emilio, go play with Maria's LeapFrog. We have to talk to Maria now."

Emilio looks at Maria, then looks back at Nadia. "I'm sorry for throwing paper! Maria is, too!"

Nadia laughs and says "Oh, you're just being kids! But no, we have to talk to her about something private."

Emilio conspicuously turns to Maria. "What did you do this time?"

Maria slaps Emilio on the shoulder and defensively yells "I didn't do anything!"

Nadia sternly says "Maria, don't hit him! Now what do you say?"

Maria hangs her head and says "Sorry..."

Emilio just shrugs and says "It's ok." He then gives Maria a hug and runs off to the bedroom. Small smiles form on the faces of both Mary and Nadia. It's amazing to them both how Emilio just takes things in stride. It's also amazing how caring and protective he is of Maria.

Mary sits to the right of Maria on the couch while Nadia sits to the left. To her left, Jack sits in the big chair, but turns his body to face the ladies, as he has a vested interest in the conversation that's about to take place.

Maria now is a little worried. "Did I do something wrong, Mommy?"

Nadia shakes her head, but can't help but be a little worried over the conversation that will be taking place. "No. We're here because we need to talk to you. There's some things you should know."

"Ok..."

Nadia looks over at Mary for reassurance. Mary gives her a headnod, a signal that tells Nadia that she'll do fine.

Nadia then looks back at Maria and says "There's something you need to know about Jack. He's more than your mommy's friend."

Maria squints her eyes in confusion, then looks over at Jack. Suddenly, she gasps out of shock. "Mommy! I thought you loved Daddy!"

A confused Nadia says "Of course I do!"

"Then why are you Jack's boyfriend now?"

Nadia lets out a half laugh, half gasp. Mary puts her hand up to her mouth to hide her shock. Jack, meanwhile, turns away, afraid his face is going red.

Nadia reassures Maria "No! I'm not his boyfriend! Why would you say that?"

Maria innocently replies "Because when you're more than a friend, you love one another! That's what you said!"

"Well...that's kind of true here! Ok, listen. You have a Grandpa Thomas and a Grandma Mary. They're your Daddy's parents. And you love them. Do you understand?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I have a Mommy and Daddy, too. Jack is my Daddy."

Maria stares at Nadia for a bit, then looks over at Jack. "So, that means..." Maria then pauses at the end, not sure if she's made the connection or not.

Jack gives Maria a calm smile and says "I'm your Grandpa."

Maria beams excitedly. "Cool! I have another Grandpa!" She then gets up, runs over to Jack, and gives him a hug. As he's still processing Maria's excitement, Maria suddenly gives Jack a kiss on the cheek and says "So does this mean that you'll give me horsey rides, too?"

A very unsure Jack looks over at Mary, who is lightly laughing throughout all this. Mary says "Maria likes to ride on Thomas's back like a horse."

A reassured Jack just says "Oh..." then looks over at a happy Maria and says "Well, I don't see why not. But did you know that I'm also good for more than horse rides?"

Maria curiously asks "Like what?"

"Do you like to play hide-go-seek?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I've become an expert at being very, very hard to find. It was part of my job!"

"I bet I can find you!"

"We'll see."

Maria turns to Nadia and asks "Mommy? Can I play hide-go-seek with Grandpa Jack?"

Nadia can't help but smile over how Maria reacted to Jack being her grandfather. Almost immediately, she loved him unconditionally, like a switch went off in her head. She was taught to love her family, but while some kids would take a while to warm up to new family members, Maria wasted no time at all. Part of it could be because Maria is a good judge of character, and Jack's actually been downright warm and kind around her, which might be surprising to most who view Jack as emotionally distant. And the fact that Maria has already called Jack 'Grandpa' is amazing when you consider it took Nadia a while to call Jack 'Dad'. But the mind of a 5 year old can process things like love and family and character a lot easier than a woman in her late 20's/early 30's can.

But, Nadia knows this isn't the time for play. "We can't, because..."

Mary butts in. "Well, I don't see why she can't play with Grandpa Jack for a little while." Mary then looks over at Maria. "Why don't you go find a nice hiding spot, Maria?"

Maria leaps off of Jack's lap and runs down the hallway, shouting "Come find me!" all the way.

Nadia turns to Mary and gives her a very disconcerting look. "Mary, we were supposed to talk to Maria about death..."

Mary shakes her head. "We can do that later. Look how happy she is! Why force that on her now when she just got great news?"

Jack, who also was unsure about what Mary was doing, relaxes and says "I'm just happy she took it as good news...and didn't ask where I've been all this time..." Jack then looks over at Nadia. "...or who your mother is."

That causes Nadia's face to turn kind of glum. Irina...manipulating herself back into their lives. Nadia definitely doesn't know what to make of her yet.

Mary interrupts Nadia's thoughts by telling Jack "She will eventually, but let's deal with that later. I think it'd be great for her to bond with her Grandpa Jack first."

A now understanding Nadia says "I guess you're right...plus, I think Tom wanted to be here when we talked about death to her."

"COME FIND ME, GRANDPA JACK!"

Nadia looks over at Jack with a grin. "You better go find her, Grandpa."

Jack smirks at Nadia, then says "Ready or not, here I come!" He then gets up out of his chair and sneaks down the hallway to look for Maria.

Mary gives Nadia a pat on the back and says "Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Nadia lets out a relieved sigh and says "No, I guess not. I'm so happy Maria likes Jack..."

"Oh of course she does. She's just like her mother when it comes to her family."

Nadia gives Mary a very funny look. They're still fresh off of the big conversation about the deal Mary worked out with Nadia's mother Irina Derevko. "Only I only _thought_ I loved my mother."

Mary, perhaps realizing she overstepped her boundaries, just says "I'm sorry. I forgot you still resent Irina..."

"I have no idea who she is anymore, Mary. You seem so sure, but I just don't know..." Nadia slouches back into the couch and puts her hand on her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. At this point, Mary stands up, surprising Nadia a bit. "Where are you going?"

A very humble Mary replies "I'm going out to lunch with Thomas, he's expecting me. Listen Nadia, I like to help you whenever I can, you know that. But in this case, I have no right to tell you whether you should trust Irina or not. You're going to have to be the one to decide whether to or not. She says she wants a chance to reconcile with you, and if making that trade for information on The Nine is what it takes to give our lives peace again...then I think it's a good trade. There is a big part of me, the mother in me, that really does believe Irina is ready to change. But that's me. You have to make up your own mind. And with Alec out there ready to plunge a knife in her head if she even breathes the wrong way..."

"Wait, what?"

"Alec didn't tell me everything, but let's just say you and Tom aren't the only skeptics on Irina. I think Rambaldi will order her dead unless she truly proves she has changed."

"But isn't he and the Council giving her amnesty if she does live up to her word?"

"With Irina, it's never that black and white. That's partly why I won't be supporting her or against her. She's made it so that she is in complete control of her fate. Not me or anyone else. And that's why I'm not going to tell you what you should do. Not only is it not my right, but she's going to have to let her actions do the talking for her. In the end, I think you'll make the right decision. I think you've had enough trials and tribulations when it comes to family to be a good judge of character." Mary then walks over and holds out her arms. "Now come here...I hate seeing you so distressed."

Nadia gives her a reluctant smile and an eyeroll before standing up and giving Mary a hug. She thinks it's a little silly that Mary tries to be a mother figure to her still, but at least she does make the effort. Nadia hasn't had anyone worth anything try to be a mother figure to her. And Elena certainly does not count. "Thanks Mary. I do appreciate the help."

From down the hall, they both hear Jack say "I need you to do something for me, Emilio." Nadia lets go of the hug and joins Mary in wondering what's going on.

Emilio, from Maria's bedroom, replies "What?"

"I need you to be my eyes and ears. We're going to look for Maria. When you find her, don't say anything, but come find me and give me her whereabouts."

"Why?"

"Because...I'll reward you for a good tip."

"You'll give me money?"

"Yes. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah!"

Nadia starts laughing, and even Mary joins in. Ex-CIA Agent Jack Bristow just recruited himself an informant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunker, MO (Earth)<strong>_

There's a giant oak tree in these southern Missouri woods. It's a thick tree that probably has been in these woods for at least a hundred years. It shows the proper signs of aging, but no signs of falling over anytime soon. Even though it's winter and the branches bare of leaves, the tree looks hearty.

The tree actually grows into a small hill. Many of its roots are exposed at the bottom of the hill, creating a little bit of a pocket in the hill. It's a pocket big enough for two people to sit in relatively comfortably.

For Eddie Falk, this is where he would always go when he was angry, upset, confused, or just wanted to be alone. Ever since childhood, this was his safe place.

But this was also a safe place for someone else.

"You know, you still surprise me, brother."

Eddie wipes some tears from his eyes and looks behind and above him to see his brother Tom Falk standing on top of the small hill next to the front of the tree. "Bullshit, this was your place, too."

Tom chuckles and says "Yeah, but I looked for you at this spot in Elysium. That was a nice trick to actually come to Earth to hide out."

Eddie looks back down at his knees, which are crouched in near his chest. "I just wanted to go somewhere that still felt real."

Tom starts walking down the hill. "Got room for your baby brother?"

Eddie doesn't move immediately. He really doesn't want the company right now. But it is his brother, and Eddie was always the one Tom went to when he felt miserable about something when they were kids, so this will be a role reversal of sorts. So Eddie does eventually grunt and move over to the left, creating a spot for Tom to sit down.

Once Tom takes his seat, he asks a question he probably knows the answer to already. "How you holding up?"

Eddie lets out a chuckle and says "That's a loaded question."

Tom looks around and says "I've got all day. And there's no one around to hear us..."

"...that's because we're on Earth. No one can hear us anyway unless we let them. This is about as quiet as it gets for a man that wants to grieve. Well, it was until you showed up."

"Come on now. I'm worried about you. Mom's worried about you. Heck, even Maria asked about you last night."

Eddie looks over at Tom. "How is the little gal?"

"Not doing bad, actually. Both her and Emilio had nightmares during the night, but this morning...I tell ya, if she's scared or holding a grudge, she's not showing it."

"That's because she's too young to really register what's going on."

"Not right away, anyway. Sometimes these things take a while to manifest themselves into a child's psyche, if they do at all. My baby girl is pretty tough, though."

"She's a Falk. Of course she is."

Tom lets out a cautious smile and looks down at the ground with Eddie. "Look, we've danced around it enough. Obviously you're still tore up about Julieta..."

"Tore up? I cried myself to sleep last night. I didn't even do that when Connie was getting married. What gets me is, I don't even understand why."

"What do you mean by that?"

Eddie throws up his arms. "Look at this, Tom. Look around you...THIS is real. These trees, these leaves, the sky, the ground...all real. These are all things that me and you and Mom and our sister Karen and everyone we know and loved experienced that was real! But look at us now, Tom. What we feel, what we see, what we taste...it's all a simulation of all this. None of it exists to anyone that walks on this Earth! Our problems are kept within the realm we live in! We're nothing but ghosts to the ones we left behind! We might as well not even exist!"

"That's not entirely true..."

"Yeah, yeah, we still get to talk to Karen. And you and Nadia have your chats with Sydney every week. Those are people that are still alive, that still feel things. So what is this I'm going through? Huh?"

"Hey, we all still have feelings. That's as real as it gets. And listen, you cared about Julieta..."

"No, I cared for Julieta's ghost. Just like I cared about Maria's ghost."

"Ghost or not, we're still who we are. Our personalities, appearance, even those feelings you were talking about. Nothing's changed except for the fact that we are no longer matter."

Eddie shakes his head in dismay. "I spent nearly 30 years of my life believing in one reality, and now I'll spend the rest of eternity believing another. Why does this matter at all? Why does anything matter at all if it all can still be lost because of being in the wrong place at the wrong time? I thought all that ended when we died! Just this time a week ago, I finally got over Connie, I was falling for a beautiful and awesome Argentine woman who was a friend already and I thought we could live forever! Now, she's gone and suddenly, the prospect of living forever sucks!"

Tom pats Eddie on the shoulder and says "Look at me."

"Screw you. You're trying to manipulate me like you manipulate all those new arrivals..."

This time, Tom shakes Eddie hard. "LOOK AT ME!"

Eddie does with a sneer.

"I'm not here to manipulate you. You saw how I took Nadia's death and yet, you still asked how I felt. What you're feeling right now is EXACTLY how I felt! You started getting attached to Julieta, and she was filling a void you had in your life. And it felt good having her around, like she was an extension of you...a part of you somehow. Yeah, I know you only were getting serious for a week or two before what happened, but you had feelings for her well before you acted on them. And life was not only getting good for you with her around, but it was getting easier. That's how I felt with Nadia. And when she was gone, and I realized she was never coming back, I felt like a helium-filled balloon: floating in the air with no direction, and feeling really hollow, but at the same time wanting to burst. But the more I sat back and dwelled on my feelings, the more I realized that I wanted nothing more than to rip Arvin Sloane's fucking head off and stick it on the end of a pike. And you lit the fuse when you gave me the heads up that I could do it. Well guess what? It's time I lit your fuse. You probably want to tear Mitch's head off yourself, don't you?"

"You're goddamn right I do."

"Tomorrow, at noon, at the closed-up Charleston Restaurant in Baltimore, we're getting Mitch Hayes delivered to us on a silver platter."

Suddenly, Eddie looks curious. "You're serious? How?"

"Listen...when I worked in the Anti-Cartel, I had to make a lot of deals with some very shady people. But they were all calculated risks, and more often than not, they paid off. I often wondered where I got that ability to read people and figure out whether a deal was worth taking or not. Well, I just figured it out. Our mother."

Eddie uncomfortably shifts. "Just what did our mother do?"

"She made a deal with Irina Derevko."

"OH COME ON!"

Tom restrains Eddie from suddenly getting up and possibly teleporting away. "Listen to me! Irina and Mom have a history together. It's some maternal thing that only women have, it's like an understanding."

"Irina was there when Julieta was taken!"

"I know she was...but Irina wanted no part of it. Her plan all along was to turn on the rest of her crew. In exchange, she wants to stay here."

"And do what?"

Tom smirks and lets out a chuckle. "Be a decent, normal human being instead of a criminal mastermind on the run."

"And you and Mom just believed her?"

"My mom, maybe. Me, no. But neither does Rambaldi and neither does that borderline psycho Alec Derevko. If Irina even slips up the tiniest bit, she's getting some steel buried in the back of her head. But in the meantime, she's going to be feeding us some solid stuff. Mitch is the just the beginning. But that's not all. Do you want to see Julieta again?"

Both of Eddie's eyebrows shoot up. "Of course..."

"I don't have all the details, and neither does Mom, but there's some deal that's apparently being worked out between the Elysian Council and Hell. Julieta may be coming back."

Eddie lets out a happy gasp. "Tom, please tell me what I need to do to help make that happen."

Tom pats Eddie on the shoulder again, happy that he's coming around. "Just follow my lead tomorrow when we meet with Mitch. I have a plan in the works. And believe me, you're going to have all the cracks at Mitch's skull you can handle..." Tom then starts laughing. "...or as much as HE can handle!"

Eddie smirks, chuckles, then shakes his head. "You're really demented, you know that?"

A now smiling Tom replies "Come on, don't tell me revenge doesn't taste sweet for you, too. You know how I felt when Nadia died...now you'll know how I felt when I was making Arvin Sloane my bitch."

"Will there be anything left after you get your hands on him?"

"Oh...you shouldn't be worried about what I do to him. You'll see what I'm talking about here in a bit. Come on, let's go finalize our plans." Tom then reaches out a hand. "You grab my hand, you're in. Or you can just sit here in the cold woods and leave all the fun to me."

Eddie looks at that hand, then cracks a smirk on his face. He grabs Tom's hand in a handshake and says three words that Tom has heard so much in his life. "Strength and honor."

Tom smiles wider. "Strength and honor. Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baltimore, MD (Elysium)<strong>_

The next day, Tom, Nadia, and Eddie Falk appear in front of the vacant Charleston Restaurant right at noon, just like they were told. Eddie's holding a lead pipe in his right hand while Tom and Nadia are unarmed.

And to their surprise, Irina Derevko is there to greet them at the front door. The windows are boarded up, meaning that the three can't see inside the restaurant. All three can't help but feel a little suspicious about this whole setup, especially with Irina waiting for them.

Irina is the first to greet the other. "You all came...good."

Tom keeps a stone face. "Yeah, we did. And in a few minutes, we're either going to be really happy or we're going to feel like the biggest idiots in Elysium for coming here."

Irina lets out a chuckle. "And yet, here you are."

"You can thank my Mom for that. I trust her, and she trusts you. Doesn't mean I do or Eddie does...and I don't think I need to speak for Nadia."

Irina turns her gaze at Nadia and immediately loses her game face. Her face relaxes and she even gives Nadia a smile. She appears happy to see Nadia. "It's good to see you again, Nadia."

Nadia's not amused, keeping her poker face intact. She's not happy to see Irina and she's not being ambiguous about it. She just gives Irina a terse "Mother."

This appears to discourage Irina a bit. She reads Nadia's bluntness as hostile. "Nadia, I understand that it's not easy for you to see me or to even put an ounce of faith in me. I don't know what all Mary told you about why I'm doing this..."

"She told me enough."

"And you don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that. But I will say that I have absolutely no trust in you anymore...not after what you did to Sydney."

"Nadia, I wasn't..."

"Don't say it. You may have Mary fooled, but you don't have me fooled."

"What does Sydney have to say about what happened in Brussels?"

Nadia freezes, then lets out a sigh. Honestly, she doesn't know how Sydney feels about Irina or what she feels about those tense seconds when Irina had a gun to her head dead to rights in Brussels. It's a subject neither one of them talk about because neither one of them wants to talk about it. But Nadia will see Sydney tomorrow for their weekly chat, and now she's trying to figure out how she would even address that touchy subject without giving away what's going on. It's taboo to talk about Elysium issues to people on Earth. There's a general belief that what happens in Elysium stays in Elysium because people on Earth have enough to worry about.

Irina breaks Nadia's train of thought. "I think we should talk. I think it would be good for us to clear the air."

Nadia looks down at the ground and starts slowly shaking her head. "I..." But she stops there she starts fighting back emotions. Nadia loved her mother dearly up until she heard that Irina was threatening to nuke major cities after she became immortal. That's another thing that Nadia just isn't sure about. It's something Nadia hasn't really thought about because what Irina almost did to Sydney made any feelings she had about Irina moot. She eventually does look back up at Irina after composing herself and says "I...really think that this is not the time or place."

Irina nods and says "Of course not. But whenever you're ready, talk to Mary and have her get a hold of me. We'll work out the rest over the phone."

Nadia doesn't say anything, but folds her arms and looks back over at Tom and Eddie, as if to say it's time to get on with the program.

Tom reads her look clearly and looks back at Irina. "Alright, now that that's over, how do we know there's not a group of angry Latino gangbangers behind that door, or stationed somewhere nearby?"

Irina replies "Because I've gotten to know those 'gangbangers', as you call them, I know they're anything but quiet or subtle. You would have known they were hanging around here long before now."

Eddie clinches his pipe tight and growls "Is that piece of shit Mitch inside?"

"Yes he is. He's waiting for you in the dining area. He's going to be under the impression that I have Francisco Alvarado's army stationed nearby. He'll radio to me and I'll send them in. Well, that's what he thinks anyway."

Now Tom folds his arms and sarcastically says "Yeah, and we're supposed to believe they're not here! So who's fooling who?"

"I can tell you right now that you're not fooling me. I told Mary that it was supposed to be just you three."

Tom looks around and sarcastically asks "You see anyone else here?"

"See? No. Saw? Yes."

Tom lets out a couple chuckles and replies "And you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Just...make sure it's just you three at first, ok?"

"Why? So he won't teleport away?"

"He can't teleport. I never showed him."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Because when I gave him up to you guys, as I have planned all along, I didn't want him escaping. Cesar Martinez didn't know how to teleport, either..." Irina then looks back over at Nadia. "I'm so sorry about what he did to you, Nadia. I did NOT plan on him going rogue like that."

Nadia rolls her eyes and says "Yeah, whatever."

"I mean it, Nadia. I wanted Cesar to be here with Mitch right now."

Tom looks over at Nadia and admits "You have to be pretty sick in the head to want your own daughter to be raped. Irina may be a lot of things, but I know a sicko when I see one...I dealt with plenty during my time in the Anti-Cartel. Irina's not sick."

Irina smirks at Tom and says "A compliment...a bit surprising."

Tom turns back to Irina and, keeping the snark on overdrive, replies "Yeah...congratulations on not being a sicko. Excuse me if I'm not breaking out the applause."

Meanwhile, Nadia's had just about enough of this conversation. "Let's get this over with, guys. Come on." She then starts walking towards the door, with Tom and Eddie in tow. All three just walk by Irina without saying a word.

She stands there, watches them coldly walk past, and says nothing herself. But it's obvious to her that Tom and Nadia are extremely skeptical of her while Eddie just looks like he wants to break something into pieces, like Mitch's face.

She lets out a chuckle, then sits on a bench in front of the building. She pulls out a two-way radio, crosses her legs, and just relaxes and waits.

* * *

><p>Tom, Eddie, and Nadia walk into the restaurant, in that order. They immediately discover Mitch Hayes chomping on fried chicken in the middle-back of the now vast open space that used to be the dining area. He's at the lone table that remains in the room. They see that the left forehead of Mitch appears to be swollen, and as they get closer, it looks like he bled from that swollen spot sometime in the last day or two.<p>

As they approach, Mitch looks up and acts surprised. He drops his drumstick, looks down at his watch, and, with chicken still in his mouth, says rather non chalantly "Huh, it's noon already. Go figure."

Tom, still walking ahead, fires back "It'd be a real goddamn shame if you accidentally choked on what you're chewing there, asshole."

Mitch finishes chewing his food, and makes it a point to dramatically swallow. He then holds out his arms and sarcastically says "Ta-da! Sorry to disappoint you...oh wait, no I'm not." Mitch then starts wiping his hands off on a napkin.

As Mitch stands up, Tom, Nadia, and Eddie stop about 5 feet away from him. Tom continues the sarcastic banter among former friends. "Oh, I'm actually quite thrilled you still have enough sense to chew your food properly. I want you sharp when you start suffering here in a bit."

Mitch just smiles and walks in front of the table, noticeably limping on one leg. That was from when Irina shot him in the leg not a couple minutes after Maria teleported away with Emilio. It was in the fleshy part of the leg, but it still hurts. But still, Mitch ignores Tom's comment completely, but instead looks down at what's in Eddie's hand. "What's that you got there, Linus? Your security blanket?"

Eddie doesn't respond, but starts shifting the lead pipe in his hand around a bit.

Mitch notices and chuckles. "Yeah, I'd guess you're the Falk brother that would need a weapon. You were always the bitch of the two."

Tom holds his arm out to stop Eddie from stepping forward. It's a precautionary measure and not actually needed since Eddie doesn't do anything except stare with hate in his eyes at Mitch. Tom chuckles himself and says "Well, were it another man, I may actually take that as a compliment. But seeing as it's you, and seeing as Irina's been ringing your bell the past two days, I'm going to guess she knocked something loose up there in your cranium. So I'm just going to remind you that it's not wise to upset a Falk with a weapon, especially after you wronged him in some way."

Mitch smirks and folds his arms. "Is that what Irina's been telling you? That I've been tortured since your little angel somehow escaped from me?"

Nadia then chimes in. "Not just Irina. Mary saw you the other night, propped up on the wall unconscious on a cot..."

"...you mean the cot that your little Maria slept on a couple nights ago? I hear she cried herself to sleep that night."

Tom fires "Hey, if you think you emotionally scarred my daughter, you're wrong! You know what she was doing this time yesterday? She was playing hide-go-seek with her Grandpa Jack Bristow! She was giggling and laughing while watching the Powerpuff Girls with Emilio right before that! So you think your douchebaggery somehow ruined my daughter, you're wrong! It takes more than that to ruin a Falk for life."

"Oh, like ripping out part of a Falk's skeletal system after killing his 'brothers'? Is that the kind of thing that ruins a man?"

Tom smirks and looks over at Nadia, who doesn't appear to be as amused as he is as she looks back at him. "Oh, I don't know. I fell in love with Nadia after all that. You think I'm alright, don't you?"

Nadia just lets out an "Of course". She then goes back to staring down Mitch, who just rolls his eyes, his insult being countered by a cute and, to him, trite display of love just now.

Tom then says "If that doesn't just get under your skin, this next part will."

Mitch wiggles his fingers in front of him in mocking scared fashion and says "Ooh, I'm scared."

"You should be. Because you're a dead man. But the part that's really going to bake your noodle is that I'm not going to lay a finger on you."

"Oh really? Halcon Diablo...turning over a new leaf?"

"Come on, Mitch. You know me better than that. I like revenge as much as the next guy, but I've never been greedy about it. I let others have their fun when it's necessary. And this time...it's very, very necessary. Besides, I'm a man of peace now. It's my job to teach new arrivals how to live a peaceful existence here. But Eddie's not a man of peace..." Tom slowly turns to Eddie. "...are you, brother?"

Eddie, who's been silent throughout all this, asks "You asked me what I'm doing with this lead pipe, Mitch."

Mitch looks over at Eddie with a somewhat amused look. "You're very perceptive."

"Every time this pipe connects with your skull, I'll be thinking of the woman you took from me."

Mitch gives Eddie a confused look. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know who I'm talking about."

Mitch turns away, appearing to be thinking about what Eddie just asked. Finally, he appears to have discovered the answer. He nonchalantly says "Oh, you mean the whore that I shot."

Eddie clinches the lead pipe tighter, but doesn't say anything immediately.

Instead, Nadia defends Julieta. "There were innocent kids who looked up to her. She was an orphan mother to 20 children at the San Marcos Orphanage in San Felipe. You took her away from them."

Mitch just shrugs and says "I was doing them a favor. They shouldn't be looking up to a whore."

Through clinched teeth, Eddie makes his threat. "Say whore again."

Mitch looks back at Eddie with a grin. "Slut. Prostitute. The Spanish version of that last word is '_puta'_." In a mocking French tone, Mitch says "I believe zee French call them '_prostitutee'_"

Tom pulls out a two-radio and says "And now, I'm going to call you 'dead'." He hits the button on the two-way radio to open up communication to whoever is on the other side of the radio and says "Strength and honor."

Mitch looks a little worried. "What are you doing?"

Tom just gives Mitch a demented grin as the front door opens...and in steps Chris Cooper, Jacob Jackson, Luke Winter, and Eddie Alvarez, the surviving members of Storm Crew.

It was Mitch's intel that killed them when he became a rat for the Covenant. And it was Mitch's smoking gun that murdered Charlie O'Doyle and Jerome Thompson as they guarded the Falk house not a couple days ago. And seeing as each of them come bearing an aluminum baseball bat, pry bar, nunchuks, and a golf club respectively, it's quite obvious they're here with vengeance on their mind.

Sensing that a slaughter is about to take place if he doesn't do something, Mitch quickly pulls out his own two-way radio and says "IRINA! SEND THEM IN! THEY'RE COMING!"

And now, the moment of truth has presented itself. If there's over fifty angry Latino gangsters in the area, and if they know how to teleport, there may be a slaughter all right, but Mitch won't be among the sacrificial lambs. Is Irina betraying Mitch...or is she betraying Tom, Nadia, Eddie, and the rest of Storm Crew?

Tom, Eddie, and Nadia all look at each other suspiciously. The members of Storm Crew continue to bear down on Mitch, who has started to begin backpeddling to the right towards the back door.

Nothing is heard on Mitch's radio for a few seconds. Either the gangsters are late...or Irina's milking this for all it's worth.

An impatient Mitch talks into the radio again. "IRINA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Finally, a couple seconds later, the radio beeps, and everyone hears the cold words that come out of Irina Derevko's mouth:

"_You're on your own, Mitch."_

An eerie silence takes over the room for a moment. Then, a possessed and frantic Mitch screams even louder into his radio. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IRINA? THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN!"

"_No. This was my plan all along. You were a dead man from the moment you crossed the portal. And since you tried to kill my granddaughter..."_

Suddenly, Irina appears behind Mitch, blocking the exit door behind him. "...I'm going to watch and enjoy this." She then casually tosses the radio aside, leans back on the door and folds her arms.

There's only one way out for Mitch now. He finds a small gap to his left created by the encroaching Storm Crew members and the wall. He makes a break to his left...but he doesn't get far.

_CLANK!_ That's the sound of Eddie Falk's lead pipe connecting with Mitch's skull just as Mitch thought he was getting clear. Mitch collapses to the ground in a sickening thud.

For Eddie, that one shot to the head would be enough. He backs off and lets the four Storm Crew start causing blunt force trauma to his body. Shot after shot after shot after shot of their blunt objects connects, each causing sickening thuds, sickening cracking of bones, and sickening screams of a bludgeoned Mitch.

This is just what Tom wanted. Not a big deal was made by him in the past couple days over how Storm Crew was taking the deaths of Jerome and Charlie. Obviously, Tom and Nadia themselves have been dealing with issues of their own, mainly the abduction that followed their deaths. But Tom did not forget his Storm Crew brothers throughout all this. He vowed to make this right to Storm Crew not only in this instance, but also to give Storm Crew their revenge for Mitch helping send them to Elysium in the first place. The savage beatdown of Mitch Hayes that is going on as we speak was entirely Tom's idea.

But one part of Tom's plan isn't going according to plan. He looks over at his brother Eddie, who's just standing there and watching the savagery take place. "What are you doing?"

Eddie looks over at Tom, somewhat numb at what's taking place. "Huh?"

Tom points to Mitch, who's screaming in howling in pain as the beatdown continues. "That piece of shit murdered Julieta and threw it in your face just now. Why are you just standing there?"

"I did enough. Mitch ain't going anywhere because of me." Eddie then goes back to watching the beatdown. Eddie's not ruthless like Tom is. He gets satisfaction from defeating an opponent much easier than Tom does. At least, he does on the surface anyway...

While that conversation takes place, Nadia finds the assault on Mitch disturbing and chooses not to watch. She's quite happy that vengeance on her daughter's abductor and almost-killer is being dished out, but while she does have an angry streak like her husband Tom, she doesn't have his ruthless streak. She thinks that Tom enjoys dishing out torture a bit too much. Torture was never her style, especially since she found herself on the wrong end of it more often than not. But as Tom watches on, she can tell he's enjoying this. But that's him. She'd rather not watch.

Instead, she looks over at Irina, who's watching Storm Crew's assault on Mitch with a somewhat amused look on her face. A big part of Nadia is relieved that Irina has lived up to her word. That's because a big part of her wants to believe in her mother again.

Irina, apparently realizing Nadia's looking at her, looks over at her daughter and locks eyes with her.

Nadia doesn't say anything, but nods her head twice, as if to say "thank you for living up to your word." She's not smiling, and an intent glare is still on Nadia's face, but Irina interprets that nod correctly, and nods back as if to say "your welcome".

Finally, after a good minute and a half of swinging, the Storm Crew guys are done. Their blunt force objects are all coated in blood as they step back away from Mitch, their arms tired from the beating.

Mitch doesn't move for a while. But it's immediately evident that his body is in a world of hurt. He had rolled over to his belly during the beatdown, and his body twitches from pain spasms.

Finally, he slowly rolls over. He grabs onto a railing on the wall to pull himself up...somehow, his right arm is still functional. He grunts and grimaces loudly as he props his back up on the wall, then lets go on the rail with out a shred of energy in him anymore. His face is coated in dark red blood, his left eye is swollen shut, his nose is shattered, and he may have one complete tooth left in his mouth.

In short, he looks like something out of a horror movie.

And yet, he still lets out a cackle, then spits out some of his teeth, as if to show everyone that he's going to be defiant to the end.

Everyone in the room is somewhat surprised to see him conscious, let alone alive. He took some solid head shots in the melee and yet, still appears to have at least some of his mental facilities at his disposal.

He looks over to his right at Irina. He coughs out some blood and says "You...wait until...Sloane...hears about...this. He'll..."

Irina stops him in his tracks. "He'll...what? He's got an army he can't control, no Plan B after what happened with the Elysian Council failed, and he made the mistake of trusting me to do a lot of his dirty work for him. I'm not sure who the bigger fool is: you or him."

Mitch closes his eyes, a sudden burst of pain jabbing at him just now. When he opens his eyes, he looks over at Eddie with a demented smirk. "I see...your pipe...doesn't...have blood on it. You...come to...your senses?"

Eddie shakes his head. "I did what I had to do."

Mitch waves a finger. "No..." He then pushes off the wall and tries to sit up on his knees, but finds his legs too broken to support his weight, so he just props himself up with his right arm. "You realized...the truth...about Julieta."

Tom curiously asks "Are you really going to say what I think you're going to say? You were warned..."

"Shut up! OW!" Mitch winces as his rib cage howls in pain from yelling. "When I...return...to Hell...they won't...do anything to me...that hasn't already...been done here. So go...fuck yourself." Mitch turns back to Eddie. "Julieta didn't love you...she can't love a client...that's not...what her kind does...and you realized that...and that's why...you backed off."

Eddie grips his lead pipe tighter, but tries to look composed. It's not working. "You're wrong. She was more than that to me!"

Mitch cackles and says "No she wasn't...you knew...just like Nadia knew...and Tom...and those brat kids of hers...that Julieta was nothing...NOTHING...BUT A GODDAMN WHORE!"

"SHUT UUUUUPPP!" And this is the moment when Eddie Falk snaps.

He charges forward, shoves and knocks the large Chris Cooper off his feet, and clubs Mitch in the head with his lead pipe, effectively shutting him up as he hoped it would. When Mitch falls on his back, Eddie dives down with another lead pipe shot to the head...and another...and another...screaming in agony and rage all the way.

Luke and Jacob consider pulling Eddie off of Mitch, but think better of it when they look back at Tom, who has his arms folded as he observes his brother going into berserker mode like he's done himself before. His face is stone cold, and he says nothing, nor lifts a finger in protest. Tom knows that, throughout all of this, Eddie was like a balloon that was about to pop. Even when Eddie held back after the first blast that knocked Mitch off his feet, Tom could tell Eddie wanted more.

At this point, Mitch has stopped screaming. But Eddie's still whaling away at Mitch's head. Outside of the sound of pipe cracking bone and the sound of Eddie crying as the attack continues, it's eerily silent. In fact, Eddie's attack has made things very uncomfortable in the former Charleston Restaurant.

Nadia looks up at Tom and pleads "Tom, you have to stop this!"

Tom says nothing, focusing entirely on Eddie's rage.

"Tom! This is your brother! He's not like this!"

Still, Tom says nothing.

Chris gets up off the ground and asks "Tom?"

Finally, Tom blurts out "He needs this." There would not be a protest from anyone else.

About 10 seconds later, perhaps because of the slick blood that has been collected on the pipe, the pipe goes flying out of Eddie's hand on a backswing and lands somewhere in the restaurant. Even though his arm feels like the lead in that pipe, Eddie clinches his fist and starts punching Mitch, who has long gone unresponsive.

Finally, Nadia has seen enough. Eddie's punches are barely having an effect anymore, and enough damage has been done. She runs over and bearhugs Eddie, who acts as if she's not even there and continues to swing lifelessly. She'd be joined by Eddie Alvarez and Chris, who help her succeed in dragging Eddie away.

When they get a few feet away, Eddie wriggles himself free and yells "LET ME GO!" Nadia, Alvarez, and Chris back off of him as he buries his head in his left, non-punching hand as he goes from rage to agony.

Nadia worriedly asks "Eddie? Are you alright?"

Eddie looks up at Nadia and suddenly steps up and gives her a hug before she can react. As soon as he hugs her, he starts crying again. "Julieta...she was your friend, too! I couldn't take what he was saying no more..."

Nadia closes her eyes and fights back the tears herself. Eddie loved Julieta more than even she realized. Julieta deserved a guy like Eddie and instead, it all ended at the end of a gun. Nadia can't help but feel heartbroken for Eddie herself. "It's ok, Eddie. She loved you, too. She'd be happy that one man in her life fought for her."

Tom watches the touching scene unfold with Eddie and Nadia. Irina does too, and can't help but feel a little sad for Eddie herself. She actually got to know Julieta a little bit during her captivity and truly did feel bad when she heard Mitch shot her.

Suddenly, everyone's concentration is broken when Mitch suddenly spits. They all look over and see Mitch staring up into the ceiling with empty eyes, his face more battered and crimson than before. He suddenly spits again, the result of a gag reflex of blood either going up or down his throat.

But that's not nearly as surprising as the fact that Mitch has yet to disappear. He took countless shots to the head, especially from Eddie in the end, and yet, he's still here.

Tom quickly walks over and squats down so he can get a closer look at Mitch. Mitch's eyes are empty, just staring off into space. His breaths are short, quick, and irregular. Tom waves his hand in front of Mitch's face, and Mitch doesn't respond with anything. Tom then snaps his fingers repeatedly, and again, Mitch does nothing.

Eddie, who has let go of the hug with Nadia, walks over and asks "What the hell's going on?"

Tom slowly looks up at Eddie, almost fearfully. Eddie did much of the damage to Mitch's cranium, and it's obvious to Tom and the Storm Crew members huddled around that the lights are on in Mitch's head, but no one's home. Tom's almost afraid of his own brother. Finally, Tom just says "Do you remember Joey Malone? The quarterback on the football team in high school?"

"Yeah...that guy was an asshole. What about him?"

"His grandfather was in a real bad mining accident. Left him brain damaged and unable to function in life. Most everyone that knew him wondered why the Malones kept him alive."

"Donald the Invalid. That was his name."

Tom looks back down at the brain-damaged Mitch. "Well, this is Mitch the Invalid. He wouldn't win a spelling contest with a tomato right now!"

Chris nods and says "Good." The rest of Storm Crew appears to nod in agreement.

"But when we kill him, he's going to be reset when he goes back to Hell. Which is a shame, because he deserves to rot in eternity as a vegetable."

Irina points out "Then don't kill him."

Tom, and everyone else looks over at Irina with disapproving looks. Tom defensively says "There is no way he's staying in Elysium."

Irina points to the side of her face that has the frostbite scars. "When I crossed over the portal from Hell, I kept the scars I acquired in Hell. So did Sloane, so did Elena."

Nadia points out "When Cesar attacked me, he still had the scar when Tom blocked the bullet..."

"But he sure didn't act like a man with a bullet still lodged in his head. When he died on Earth, he reset in Hell. It's probably the same here. Mitch and Cesar complained of being sore from their jobs, which was shoveling rock for 80 hours a week to create space for new arrivals. Everything that happened in Hell carried over to Elysium."

Tom then looks back down at Mitch. "So if Mitch is carried back through the portal..."

Eddie completes the sentence. "...he'll be invalid for the rest of eternity."

"Along with having a really bad headache." Tom then moves over to one shoulder. "Eddie, come help me carry him. We have to take him to Rambaldi's first, then we'll take him to the portal. Chris, Alvarez, Luke, Jacob...come with us."

Irina asks "I guess I probably shouldn't go with you?"

Tom looks up at Irina and replies "Yeah, not a good idea. Rambaldi's handling whatever negotiations are taking place, and if whoever is in Hell sees you, that could lead to all kinds of nasty." Meanwhile, Eddie goes over to Mitch's other shoulder and helps lift his dead weight up with Tom.

Irina nods and says "Well, I think my work is done here."

"Wait, who are you giving up next?"

Irina smirks and says "You'll find out. I'll be around."

"Alright. Thanks for the help."

Irina's smirk becomes a full smile. She's a bit surprised at the compliment. She then turns over to Nadia and says "Anytime." She then closes her eyes and disappears instead of dwelling on the good vibes.

Everyone else, including Mitch, would leave right afterwards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest (Elysium)<strong>_

And now, they're all waiting for the big entrance.

Tom and Eddie are still holding a mentally-damaged Mitch up. The rest of Storm Crew is there as well, along with Nadia, Milo Rambaldi, and a host of Il Credo Divino assassins forming a half-circle around the portal, led by Laurent L'Andre.

Mitch hasn't done much of anything in the last hour except drool and the occasional gurgle. Most of his blood has dried up on his face, which makes the lumps and open wounds easier to spot on his head.

And finally, after an hour of waiting, one of the men on the other side of the portal crosses. "Gentlemen..." The man looks over at Nadia. "And lady...it is my great pleasure as always to introduce the Elysian Ambassador of Hell: Mammon!"

The man then steps back across the portal and stands in attention with the other man. Finally, from their left, the mountainous Mammon appears and steps across the portal. As like before, his appearance is gaudy, but this time, he looks upset, like he's been inconvenienced in some way. He stops stepping forward when he notices the long line of drool running down to the ground from Mitch's face. He holds out his hand towards him and asks in his usual gravely voice "What is this?"

Rambaldi calmly replies "This is Mitch Hayes, one of the men you are after."

Mammon dumbfoundedly asks "What did you do to him?"

Tom smirks and goes to say something sarcastically, but Eddie cuts him off. "I...we did what needed to be done. And now, you're going to take Mitch Hayes across that portal."

Mammon examines Mitch some more, then looks back at Eddie. "In this condition? Why?"

Tom then replies "Because not only do you want him, but we want to make sure that he suffers for the rest of eternity. You're going to take him AS-IS!"

"You must be a fool if you think I'm going to take orders from you."

"Yeah, I guess we're all fools for coming here. I think we'll just keep him. When we need a punching bag, we'll just go see my good friend here." Tom then pats Mitch on the head.

Rambaldi then says "You told me that you value your assets. Just because the man now suffers from a traumatic mental-handicap, you're going to turn him away?"

Mammon defensively says "I didn't say that!" Mammon then looks back at Tom and Eddie. "You did this to him?"

Tom looks over at Storm Crew, then back at Mammon. "We all did. This man took things from us that are near and dear to our heart. I was more than happy to watch his brain get scrambled."

Suddenly, Mammon gives Tom a funny look. "I know you...you're the one that I hear some call 'The Falcon Devil'. You're Tom Falk."

"Yeah, so?"

"So...we were very, very disappointed that Elysium put in a claim on you long before we could. Your wife, too..." Mammon fixes his gaze on Nadia, who suddenly looks very uncomfortable.

Tom gives Nadia a look, then looks back at Mammon. "What would you want her for? You guys just love petty criminals that much?"

"That's not all she did on the streets of Argentina." Mammon looks back over at Nadia. "You killed a man, didn't you?"

Nadia defensively fires back "He had it coming! You probably know I killed Roberto Fox because he's probably down there in Hell with you!"

Mammon starts slowly chuckling. "Indeed."

Tom then quickly changes the subject. "Hey! Do you want your escapee or not?"

Mammon looks back at Mitch. He then sighs and turns back to the portal. "Take this man to the pits. He has brain damage, so you'll have to drag him the whole way."

The two men on the other side step across the portal. The assassins all stand in attack position in case they do something besides carry Mitch. But luckily for them, they obey orders. They take Mitch away from Tom and Eddie and drag him across the portal.

Tom and Eddie both shake themselves off after carrying dead weight between the two of them for the past hour. Tom then asks Mammon "So, what's going happen to him now? Is he going to be _your_ punching bag?"

Mammon looks back at the portal as Mitch's body is dragged around the corner. "He wishes."

Rambaldi bows his head and says "I guess our business is done here. Our men will continue to stand guard..."

Mammon cuts him off. "About your offer, Milo. I accept it under one condition."

Rambaldi replies "And what condition is that?"

"We will trade you the souls your requested as long as we get our lost damned back. We also want Tom and Nadia."

Tom snaps back "OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!"

"That's the idea. See, it seems like you two have taken an active role in finding the damned we have lost. If one or both of you die before we get everyone on our list, we'll pluck you from Purgatory immediately, and you will not be returned to Elysium. You will be the property of Hell immediately."

"Those are some long odds there. We're not going anywhere. As you know, we both are capable of defending ourselves. We both have killed before. And yeah, we may kill again before this little arrangement is all said and done."

Nadia looks over at Rambaldi. "Milo, please don't do this."

Tom looks back at Nadia and asks "What are you doing? This is a cakewalk!"

"I am NOT going to even think about spending another day of my life without Maria in it!"

"I don't want to think about that, either! But..."

Rambaldi turns to Mammon and says "We accept with a condition of our own."

Tom immediately protests. "Hey, wait a second!"

Rambaldi holds up his hand in Tom's face as he continues to address Mammon. "We have brought Mitch back in good faith. We didn't have to do that since our deal wasn't finalized. But if we are going to accept this deal under your parameters, you're going to accept one of our own."

Mammon folds his hands at his waist and says "What is your parameter?"

"Three of the five are the ones you don't want. We want them back."

"Of course, we'll give them back..."

"...now. We've been acting in good faith, it's time you returned the favor."

"You don't have the manpower to act if I choose not to comply."

"Do you really want to start a war over three lives you couldn't care less about? Look, you want to gamble with the lives of Tom and Nadia, we want those lives back immediately."

Nadia pleads "We never agreed to that!"

Mammon laughs and, perhaps sensing the need to complete this deal before Tom and Nadia force Milo's hand, says "You have a deal, Milo!" Mammon them pulls out his two-way radio. "This is Mammon. Those three you're holding...send them to the portal immediately. I'm releasing them." Mammon then puts away his radio and says "Good day, everyone." He then walks away quickly before Rambaldi changes his mind.

Tom looks back at Rambaldi and holds out his arms. "Just what in the heck are you doing?"

Rambaldi curiously replies "I thought you were confident that you would live throughout all this."

"I was, but Nadia isn't!"

"Two votes to one, I win."

Nadia forms a disgusted look on her face. "When did you get so petty?"

"It's not pettiness at all, actually."

"Then what is it?"

Before Rambaldi can answer that, a woman shouts out "Nadia! Eddie!" The three look over at the portal and see Julieta Romero, looking a little worse for the wear, stepping through.

Nadia and Eddie both run to her. Julieta hugs Nadia first and starts crying out of relief. The bullethole scar from when Mitch shot her displays prominently on her forehead. "I missed you so much, Naddy!"

"I missed you too. And I know the kids miss you."

"Those poor babies...I miss them so much, too!" Julieta then lets go of Nadia and looks at Eddie. She spots the blood on Eddie's shirt. "Eddie! What happened?"

Eddie, starting to tear up himself, says "I took care of Mitch. He killed you...and I took care of him. I missed you..." Eddie starts getting emotional as he finishes that sentence and hugs Julieta.

Julieta lets out a whimper and hugs Eddie right back. "Oh Eddie, you shouldn't have..."

"I love you, Julieta. I'd do anything for you."

"You...love me? You really do love me?"

"I feel like an asshole...I didn't realize how much I did love you until I lost you..."

Julieta pulls her head off of Eddie's shoulder and looks into his eyes. "It's ok...because I realized how much I loved you too when I went to Purgatory. I love you so much!" Julieta then plants a kiss on Eddie's lips. And another...and another...

Tom forms a disgusted look at his brother and looks over at Nadia. "Geez, do we look like that?"

An playfully offended Nadia replies "What if we did? Would you suddenly stop loving me?"

"Not a chance..." Tom then is distracted by two more men walking through the portal. It's Jerome Thompson and Charlie O'Doyle. Their scars are not shown because they were shot in the back of the head. Both look relieved to be back as well. Tom grins and says "Welcome back, brothers!" Tom and the rest of Storm Crew all huddle around Jerome and Charlie and embrace each other kind of like hockey players to after scoring a goal.

After a while of man-hugging and Eddie and Julieta's makeout session, Nadia turns back to Rambaldi. She doesn't look happy. "Milo, thank you for getting our friends back. But you need to explain yourself right now."

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding _what?_ Regarding why you sold me and Tom out!"

Rambaldi keeps his closed smile as he turns to Julieta, who stopped playing tonsil hockey when Charlie and Jerome emerged. "Let me see take a closer look at your forehead, please."

Julieta walks over to Rambaldi. With both hands, Rambaldi runs his hands across her forehead where the scars are. He nods and says "Would you like for me to get rid of that scar for you?"

Julieta nods and says "Yes, please."

"Then close your eyes and imagine yourself looking in a mirror on the day you were going to take Emilio on his playdate with Maria. Can you do that?"

Julieta closes her eyes and says "Yes...I'm seeing myself now."

"Good, keep that image in your mind..." Rambaldi cups his right hand around the scar and closes his eyes. His lips start to move, like he's chanting some sort of incantation. Suddenly, the inside of his cupped hand starts to glow yellow. Julieta lets out a comfortable "Ooh..." like she's getting a massage. Her body lets out a shudder and she giggles. She actually looks like she's enjoying this.

Tom looks over at Nadia and whispers "When he did this to your throat, did you find this enjoyable?"

Nadia thinks back to when she first arrived in Elysium, after the piece of glass table in her throat killed her. She nods with a smile and whispers "Yeah, it was actually soothing. My body felt refreshed when he was done."

Finally, Rambaldi opens his eyes and removes his hand from Julieta's forehead. The scar is gone. Even though Rambaldi's done this service for Nadia before, along with many others, everyone still looks amazed that he's even capable of this. Julieta lets out a giddy "Wow!" before putting her arm around Eddie's hip.

Rambaldi smiles his usual goofy smile and says "There, all better. You probably feel better too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I feel amazing!"

Charlie, with his thick Irish accent, says "Hey Milo, why don't you come over here and take care of my scar? I could use a refreshing myself." Jerome also nods affirmatively.

Rambaldi keeps his smile and says "In due time. But Nadia asked me a question."

An irritated Tom asks "And I'm going to ask it, too. What gives you the right to put our lives on the line?"

Rambaldi just smiles his goofy smile. "Because I don't make bets without knowing the outcome already."

"What are you saying?"

Rambaldi smiles wider. "I can restore a person to his or her original beauty. That's just one of many things that I know. My prophecy was based on my knowledge of the future. And so is my deal with Mammon...and Irina."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	25. Ch 24: Pity

**PITY**

* * *

><p>"<em>The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." <em>-Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vecchiano, Italy, circa 1490 (Earth)<strong>_

Laurent L'Andre and Michelle Moreau are nearing Milo Rambaldi's villa and compound. They both share a horse, with Michelle sitting in front of Laurent. She appears to be soaking in the beautiful scenery that comes with coastal Italy in the spring.

Joining them are Silvestro and Tore, the two Rambaldi helpers that joined Laurent in his first trip to Tenay three years ago, the first trip since he went alone to kill Leroi-Baptiste. There's no prisoner cart this time, and nowadays, they're donning the exact same kind of robe that Laurent is wearing, and Laurent only wears his off-white robe because he's an Il Credo Divino assassin.

Three years is a long time, especially in the late 1400s, when things move much slower without cars, iPhones, and the internet.

Laurent has been using Silvestro and Tore in his prisoner cart runs for a reason. When he and Alec started training Rambaldi's followers in the art of combat, those two showed the most promise by far.

About a year and a half before the current day, one of their prisoners broke away from the cart secretively. He pulled out a hidden steak knife he had hidden and took a run at Laurent. With Laurent caught completely unawares, it was Silvestro and Tore that caught the murderer before he could kill Laurent. What happened afterwords was a quick and efficient death...just how Il Credo Divino likes it.

The two train with the rest of the recruits, but get "special" training from Il Credo Divino every other week. They still have a long way to go to become full assassins, but it's just a matter of time.

As for Laurent, it's been three years since he and his childhood friend Michelle reunited. Michelle practically melted like butter in his hands when he revealed that he was Laurent and he had returned after 10 years of Il Credo Divino exile. And ever since, Laurent has been making it a point to swing through Tenay on his trips, just so he can be with Michelle.

Laurent and Michelle were close growing up, being neighbors and all. Their parents got along well and even had Christmas celebrations together. After they separated when Laurent's family was murdered, Laurent thought about Michelle a lot. Laurent was always quiet and kind of awkward growing up, and yet, outside of his brother Tremont, Michelle was his best friend. He always felt like he could be himself around Michelle, since she just took him for who he was. She was always an outspoken spitfire who led Laurent around to wherever they went or whatever they did. And yet, while Michelle could come across like a sledgehammer to the face with whoever she interacted with, she was always kind and gentle with the more introverted Laurent. Maybe she saw Laurent as someone she could control, or perhaps someone that can be a balance to her very outgoing nature. Over time, it became apparent that it was not only the latter, but that Michelle felt safe around Laurent. The incident with Laurent's family troubled her for some time.

"So beautiful..."

Laurent's thoughts are broken when Michelle points out the view of the Mediterranean Sea off to the right. They're looking at a cove, with high rocky sea walls enclosing the cove. The part that got Michelle as a couple seagulls flying over the cove.

Michelle cranes her body and her head to look up at Laurent in absolutely perfect English, but still with an unmistakable French accent. "Is it always this beautiful here?"

Laurent cracks a small smile and replies in French "Vous n'avez pas de m'impressionner en parlant anglais." ("You don't have to impress me by speaking English.")

Michelle smirks and looks back forward. "Je n'ai pas besoin de vous impressionner. C'est la compagnie que vous gardez m'inquiète. Et puis ... j'ai d'autres moyens que je peux vous impressionner." ("I don't need to impress you. It's the company you keep I'm worried about. Besides...I have other ways that I can impress you.")

Before Laurent can respond, Michelle reaches up, wraps her hands around the back of Laurent's head, and pulls him forward. Meanwhile, she cranes her neck backward and plants an upside-down kiss on Laurent's lips, complete with the customary French tongue. When she lets go, she lets out an excited giggle. It's clear that the friendship between Laurent and Michelle has grown into something beyond that. Laurent lets out a chuckle himself and says "That is very, very impressive..."

A couple minutes later, they finally arrive at the front gate of Rambaldi's villa. Bernardo, the bulky gate guard carrying a primitive wooden musket, steps out of the gate and bows cordially. In Italian, he humbly says "Mio Signore, Silvestro, Tore ... gli manca. Bentornato." (My Lord, Silvestro, Tore...the misses. Welcome back.") It's a stark contrast to the first time Bernardo met Laurent. The moment he laid eyes on Laurent four years prior to this date, he insulted Laurent. Now, there's nothing put pure reverence in those eyes now.

Michelle eyes Bernardo curiously. She's surprised at the amount of reverence he is showing...just like how surprised Laurent was at the amount of reverence that was shown to Rambaldi four years prior.

Laurent replies in fluent Italian "Grazie, Bernardo. Vorremmo entrare e godere i nostri letti di nuovo." ("Thank you, Bernardo. We would like to enter and enjoy our beds again.") Bernardo immediately scrambles over to the lever near the shack and pulls down, starting the process of opening the gate.

Michelle can't believe it. The gate is opening with some force that she can't see. This is still a time period where mechanical gates aren't even considered remotely possible yet. "Comment est-ce possible?" ("How is that possible?")

Laurent, back to English, says "You think I'm impressive...wait until you meet Milo."

After the gate opens, the company enters the villa grounds. They head on over to the stables, where the stableboys are ready to help everyone dismount. A young boy in his early teens looks a little shy as he looks up at Michelle, awestruck at her beauty. Michelle cracks a smirk and asks "What's the matter?"

The boy looks at her funny. Laurent pats Michelle on the shoulder and says "He doesn't know English. Allow me." Laurent then commands the boy in Italian "Si può aiutare la donna fuori il suo cavallo ora." ("You may help the lady off her horse now.")

The boy quickly nods and holds out his arm so he can help the petite French lady off the horse. Michelle gently takes his hand and hops off the horse. When she's done, she gives the boy a quick peck on the cheek and simply says "Merci!" (Thank you!") The boy immediately blushes and takes the horse to the stable area after Laurent hops off.

Laurent whispers "They're not used to French customs here. You could come across as peculiar. Be mindful."

Michelle looks back up at Laurent with a playful sneer. "Excuse me! They're just going to have to get used to me!"

Silvestre comes up behind Laurent and asks in Italian "Possiamo prendere Michelle cose se vuoi." ("We can take Michelle's belongings if you'd like.")

Michelle looks up at Laurent with an insistent look. "What did he say about me?"

Laurent lets out a sigh at Michelle's natural defensiveness and says "He just wanted to know if you'd like him and Tore to take your things"

"Do you trust them?"

"With my life."

"Fair enough." Michelle looks at Silvestre and nods her head. Silvestre and Tore then start taking Michelle's belongings off the back of their horses.

Laurent then tells them "Report to Alec when you are done. Michelle..."

"How convenient then that I'm here already to report to."

Laurent, Michelle, Silvestre, and Tore look over at Alec Derevko, who quietly wandered that way. Laurent stands to Michelle's side. "Alec, I'd like to introduce you to..."

Alec holds out his hand as he starts walking towards Michelle and cuts off Laurent. "Michelle Moreau. Your reputation precedes you, my lady."

Michelle smiles at Alec. "As does yours, Alec. At least we have one thing in common already: Laurent likes to talk about us!" Michelle holds out her hand, Alec grabs it and kisses the top of it, another custom of that day. Michelle then looks up at Laurent playfully. "I thought you said the people here aren't used to French customs!"

Laurent replies "Alec is a bit...different."

Alec's smile disappears. "Excuse me?"

"Only in that you're a more worldly man than I am."

A now gruff and sullen Alec says with dismay "Says the man that actually does get to leave this place every once in a while."

Now it's Laurent's turn to lose his smile as the conversation takes a hostile tone. "If you want to trade prisoner cart rounds for training the followers, I'd be more than happy to discuss a trade! You moody bastard..."

Alec is now infuriated. "Yeah, now you want to trade now that those rounds netted you a girlfriend! Have you forgotten how vital it is that we EACH find a mate?"

Michelle stomps her feet. "Boys!" Laurent and Alec quit their bickering. She then looks up and points at Laurent. "Enough with the name calling." She then points to Alec. "And if you're going to label me, at least label me correctly. I'm his fiancee."

Alec raises his right eyebrow about as high as it can go. Did she just say...

Laurent lets out a quick "Alec" to snap him out of his fog. Laurent then continues. "I've asked her to marry me and to come down and stay with me here in Italy."

Alec snaps his fingers. "Just like that?"

"No. I've been thinking about it for some time now, I just never said anything. I want to be with her and I couldn't stand leaving Tenay without her again. Luckily for me, she said yes."

Alec smirks and chuckles, his mood apparently improved. "Garlan was probably pissed when he heard you where whisking her away."

"Not at all. Turns it getting us together was a scheme of his. He knew I came around to kill Leroi and he knew I'd come around again. So, when Michelle came to him for work when business was improving, Garlan saw it as a chance to repay my gratitude. I thought the gesture was extreme myself."

Michelle then giggles. "And I find it a little appalling that I'm a 'thank you' gift for killing someone, but Leroi was a terrible, terrible man! He had it coming to him."

Alec lets out a chuckle. "And I see Laurent has you speaking fluent English..."

"Oh no. One of our fabric traders we go through at the shoe shop is from England. I picked up the language quickly. It's quite easy, actually."

Laurent and Alec exchange a curious glance at that. English is easy? Rather dubious considering that's the official Il Credo Divino language and it was chosen because it wasn't overly popular in Europe.

Finally, Alec waves his hand and says "Come. Let's show our new guest the villa." Alec then looks over at Michelle with a smile, his mood apparently improved suddenly. "You probably thought the gate was impressive, right?" Michelle nods her head quickly. Alec smiles wider. "Wait until you get inside and meet our boss."

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

It's been three days since Mitch Hayes returned to hell as a brain-damaged invalid and, on the surface, there appears to be some normalcy returning to the lives of Tom and Nadia Falk. Mammon had been vague on just what was going to be come of Mitch, but Tom and Nadia both have been wondering what kind of torture a man with his mental state would go through. Mitch probably isn't having a lot of fun right now, nor will he in the future.

But while Nadia would pass those thoughts away quickly, Tom dwelled on them. He even smiled at times thinking about the abuse Mitch could be going through. After all, Mitch abducted and nearly killed his daughter Maria. He hopes that Mitch is in a world of hurt right now.

Since that day, there's been a restlessness about Tom. While Nadia has resumed working on the new orphan program that the Elysian Council passed just before the madness of the recent weeks kicked off, Tom has not returned to his leadership role with new arrivals. When everything started happening, he stepped down temporarily and named his friend Matt Aguero as the interim head, but that was when things appeared much more perilous than they do now. Tom hasn't wanted to go back to his role, and after masterminding the destruction of Mitch Hayes as a functioning human being, he doesn't exactly feel like going back to telling people how to live peaceful lives.

So while Eddie Falk and the rest of Storm Crew are working on the new software program for new arrivals, and normalcy appears to be resuming once again, Tom hasn't gotten with the program yet.

Nadia and Jack Bristow are working on the details of the orphanage program at the kitchen table. When it goes into effect, adoptive parents in Elysium will be paid the entire cost of raising the child as well as a little extra for the trouble. There's a lot of rules and regulations to wade through, along with planning on how the program will be rolled out in the first place.

It'd be a lot for one person to handle. But thankfully for Nadia, Jack's been a big help since he volunteered his assistance.

Interestingly enough, this is the first time Jack and Nadia have really partnered up to tackle a project together. Sure they worked together in APO, but Jack was more of an overseer while Nadia and Tom/Sydney and Michael paired up on projects. But on this project, Nadia and Jack have worked together almost seamlessly, like they've been tackling projects together for years. Perhaps it's a dynamic that father/daughter relationships sometimes have.

Whatever the reason, Nadia and Jack have mostly laid out the groundwork for how the new program will work. The first wave of orphanages have been informed of how this is going to work, and they're all on board. About the final hurdle is finding volunteers to assist with the "adoption drives" that will be taking place at orphanages, which are special days for potential adoptive parents to come out and meet the children in a picnic-like atmosphere. While people can stop by anytime to adopt, Nadia and Jack agreed that it may be more relaxing for children to have an "expected" day while also meeting their potential parents in a relaxed atmosphere.

As Nadia and Jack go over the list of volunteers, Tom walks into the kitchen to grab a drink. He looks a little grumpy. Nadia, not noticing, asks "Oh, are you still going to help out with the first adoption drive at San Marcos?"

Tom opens the fridge and gruffly says "I said I would, didn't I?"

"Well, I'm just making sure since I'm finalizing the volunteer lists."

"Well, nothing's changed. I'm still in." Tom then slams the fridge door shut, obviously on edge over something.

Nadia looks at him a little offended. "Tom, what is wrong with you?"

Tom cracks open a can of beer and turns to face Nadia. "I just talked to my mother. Still nothing from Irina."

Nadia shrugs and says "When my mother is ready to help, she will..."

"If Irina was so willing to help, she wouldn't be playing games like this."

Jack chimes in "Don't be so sure about that."

Tom takes a drink from the can, sets it on the center island, and folds his arms. "Irina's trying to sell to us that she's ready to be a normal human being. Normal human beings don't leave their daughter and son-in-law in the lurch like this."

"Let's drop any pretenses that Irina Derevko is a normal human being. I know Irina, she's waiting on something..."

Nadia realizes what she's waiting on. She sullenly blurts out "She's waiting for me." Tom and Jack gaze over at her as she continues. "She gave me a look before she left the restaurant. Before that, she asked that I arrange a talk with her so we can clear the air. She wants me to talk to Mary and get her number so I can call her."

Tom walks over to the phone. "Well, call my mom and let's get moving..."

"Tom, I don't want to talk to her!"

Tom stops and turns back at her. "Dammit, Nadia! There's still an entire army that wants my head for their mantle! Sloane, Elena, Kelly...we need to find out where they are before they decide to come after us!"

"I KNOW! Dammit, don't do this to me!" Nadia than buries her head in her hands. Irina is the key to peace in the future, but at the same time...Irina is the key to peace in the future. And Nadia's not ready to trust her at all. But she can't deny the problem that still exists with the others.

Jack decides to stick up for Nadia. "She's not ready, Tom. This is not as simple as setting up a meet. I figure you of all people would know what she's gone through over her mother."

Nadia suddenly gets up and says "I have to go talk to Sydney. She asked that we push back our weekly meet to today, so I'm going to go get ready." Before either Jack or Tom can say a word, Nadia storms down the hallway.

Down the hallway, Tom and Jack hear Maria ask "Mommy, is something wrong?"

"No sweetie."

"I heard you talking about Irina. Is she alright?"

After a pause, Nadia replies "As far as I know."

Tom stops listening to that conversation and asks Jack "Would you like a drink?"

Jack replies "No, thank you. But I would like for you to sit down, please."

Tom walks over there a little worried that he's going to get a tongue-lashing from Jack. This isn't the first time Tom and Jack butted heads before, they did plenty of that in APO. But now, this involves something personal, and this will be a first such conversation since Jack learned he's Nadia's father.

As Tom takes his seat, Jack says "Listen, I'm as well aware of the threat as you are. But forcing Nadia upon her mother is not how you go about solving the problem."

Tom gives Jack an incredulous look. "Says the man that helped mastermind a fake birthday party for Nadia just so information could be gleaned from Sloane."

"I'm not above making mistakes, Tom. But it would be a mistake to force Nadia to meet with her mother when she's still not sure what to make of her."

"What do YOU make of her, Jack?"

Jack relaxes in his chair. "She has lived up to her word so far. But Mitch is a very small, and much less dangerous, piece of the puzzle when you consider who remains. And don't buy in too much to the fact that Irina willingly sacrificed Mitch. Remember, Elena sacrificed Mitch to you when you both were alive, but she didn't exactly change her plans in Sovogda afterward. Mitch was just a pawn for Elena, just like he was for Irina. The only thing is: the chess game was clear with Elena. Irina's leading us to believe that her game of chess is the one she's really playing. But with Irina, she's always playing another game at the same time."

Tom chuckles and says "I've thought about that, Jack, and I can't figure out what else she'd gain here. The only other game she's playing is the one she's playing with Nadia. And don't forget that apparently Irina still has a spot in her heart for you."

"It's a spot that will never go filled as long as she's allowed to endure here."

Tom doesn't try to debate that fact, given how sore Jack is over Irina still over what happened in Brussels. After a pause, Tom still isn't satisfied. "I'm just so sick of waiting around."

"You know, Tom, when I arrived here, and saw what you were doing with the new arrivals, I almost didn't recognize you. Now, it seems like you're becoming the man I knew again."

"Yeah, I know. I lost the chip I had on my shoulder. Well, I've been thinking a lot about that these past few days, Jack. And I think that my life these past few years, while peaceful and generally enjoyable, has been damn boring. Jack, you know I'm a man of action. In the Anti-Cartel, I almost got drunk on the adrenaline I'd get in missions. And when I watched Mitch get what he had coming to him...I wanted to join in. I wanted to join in so bad! But as you pointed out, I was a man of peace. Jack, I've been someone I'm not in the past few years. Quite frankly, I'm tired of it. That 'man of peace' sat on his ass and let Maria and Emilio get abducted and Julieta killed. Thankfully, everyone's fine again, but in the end, I'm not a man of peace. I'm just a father that can't protect his family."

"I understand where you're coming from. I'm a father myself. But sometimes, even when it comes to family matters, haste isn't the best option. In fact, more often than not, you have to play things delicately. The relationship Nadia has with Irina is very, very delicate. Nadia's on the fence about her, and only she can decide which side to take."

"I know, Jack. Guess I have some apologizing to do later on."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Nadia's got other things on her mind besides your jumpiness. But you shouldn't worry too much about any urgency with our enemies, either."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's clear Sloane and Elena didn't have a plan beyond what has failed for them already. Otherwise, we would have seen it action already. And this 'army' of cartel members has yet to make a move. If they were really that hell-bent on finding you and killing you, they would have done so by now. Has there been any sign or mention of them at all?"

"Not according to Laurent. All's silent." Tom lets out a deflated sigh. "Maybe you're right. I just want to be proactive this time around. Last time we waited around, Julieta caught a bullet to the head and Emilio and Maria were nearly taken from us for good."

"I understand. As far as Irina goes, I think the fact that Nadia is going to talk to Sydney should be interesting."

"How so?"

Jack leans forward. "Because I think Sydney will have some interesting things to say about Irina if Nadia asks her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brussels, Belgium circa 2006 (Earth) (from 'Project Nadia')<strong>_

Sydney flatly tells Irina "I'm here to stop you."

Irina cracks a smirk "I didn't know you wanted immortality, too."

"I don't."

"Well then, you have a problem, don't you? I don't see anyone else here with you." Irina starts confidently walking across the room, stepping over the discarded weapons that the troops surrendered to Tom just a few minutes ago.

Sydney starts walking slowly towards her mom. "Mom, just come with us. You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"I know you want to take Sloane's idea of destroying two major cities and profiting from their reconstruction. I can't let you do that."

Irina shakes her head and reassuringly says "Sydney, I would never do that."

As Sydney and Irina stand face-to-face, Sydney asks "Mary, is she telling the truth?"

Mary, in the room as a spirit, replies _"No way."_

Irina turns and irritatedly says "Stay out of this, Mary."

"_Hey, you're immortal, right? Why are you listening to me anymore? You can handle your daughter...remember?"_

Irina turns back to Sydney. "Join me, Sydney. I'll make sure Isabelle is taken care of for the rest of her life, and I'll make sure her children and grandchildren are, too."

Sydney quickly shakes her head. "Tom's already taking care of her financially. And I want no part in your plan."

Irina sighs. "Then I guess I'm going to have to kill you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santa Barbara, California (Earth)<strong>_

For the first time since the day after Jack Bristow arrived in Elysium, Sydney Bristow and Nadia Falk are going to have their weekly chat.

Only, their weekly routine has been broken since Nadia no-showed the last chat and Sydney had creatively postponed this week's to today by leaving a note on her bed that her and Michael were going on a surprise weekend trip to Napa Valley, leaving Isabelle with a babysitter. Nadia checked and unlike the last time she heard that from Sydney (when Sydney and Michael went after the Nightingale power source), they actually did go to wine country in California.

Sydney closes the bedroom door and slowly walks over to the bed. All the way, she's wondering if Nadia's even here this time around. It's unlike Nadia to cancel without notice. She's not even sure if Nadia even read her note.

Sydney sits on the edge of the bed. She breathes in a deep breath to calm her nerves since talking to spirits is still something that she's not entirely used to, even though she's been doing it for years. At this point, Sydney chalks it up to basic human nature to be leery of people they can't see.

She finishes exhaling and calmly says "Hello, Nadia."

"_Hello, Sydney. It's good to see you again."_

Sydney lets out an exhale and laughs. "And it's good to hear from you again! Here I thought you forgot about me!"

Nadia, who is sitting in her usual spot a few feet in front of Sydney, lets out a small laugh as she replies _"I know, and I'm sorry. There's been a lot going on for me these past couple weeks."_

"I guess we're even then since we took that surprise trip to Napa. Michael wanted it to be a surprise for our anniversary."

"_I checked in on you. Looked like you were having fun!"_

Sydney rubs her forehead. "Yeah, maybe a little too much fun. Wine hangovers are the worst. But we're doing fine. Isabelle's doing great in school, Michael's not totally looking forward to teaching again after winter break, but he'll manage."

"_That's good to hear. And things are going ok at the bank for you?"_

"Yeah, I guess. It's a job. Nothing too exciting, I guess. I don't miss those calls into APO in the middle of the night, though!"

"_Teleporting would have been wonderful while we were in APO! Well, at least one of us gets to do that nowadays!"_

After her and Nadia share a laugh, Sydney lets a concern forms on her face. "You said there's been a lot going on...I hope my dad's not causing any of it."

"_Oh no! No, he's been wonderful." _Nadia's voice suddenly turns sullen. _"But he's one of the reasons I've been a little nervous about our conversation today."_

Sydney leans forward. "What is it? Is everything ok?"

"_In regards to Jack, yes. It's just..."_

Sydney notices Nadia's voice trail off. "It's ok, you can tell me."

After a pause, Nadia says _"Sydney, we're sisters."_

"I know, Irina's our mother..."

"_No. We're not half-sisters. We're sisters. Jack is my father, too."_

Sydney gasps and covers her mouth quickly. "Oh my God! Nadia...I'm so sorry! That means everything you went through with Sloane..."

"_...was all for nothing. I know. I've accepted that fact and I've moved on, knowing I have a real man for my father."_

Still, Sydney is in disbelief. "My dad as your father...how...how is that even possible?"

"_Well...apparently after our mother had an affair with Sloane, she had one more fling with our father. I was born small and...there's a belief that I was a month premature now."_

Sydney suddenly looks confused. "I guess you'd have to be. But Jack wouldn't openly admit to something like one final night with our mother, though. Not to us, anyway..."

"_Mary Falk told me."_

"Wait, WHAT?"

After another pause, Nadia says _"I have to be careful about how I talk about this next part. I can't tell you what happens here in Elysium, although you should know the truth about our father. But I really, really need your advice on something because I just don't know how to handle it."_

"I'm not sure how much I can help. I don't know how your...realm works."

"_Oh, it's nothing like that. But it does concern our mother."_

Sydney shifts uncomfortably. "What about her?"

"_Sydney, our mother is helping us with a problem we're having."_

"That...doesn't make sense. Why would our mother be with you? Shouldn't she be in a place like Hell right now?"

"_She appeared to me last week...that's a big reason why I missed our last meeting. This problem has been stressing me out, and now our mother wants to help us take care of the problem...we think."_

"You don't seem convinced."

"_No. Although she has lived up to her word up to this point."_

"Up to this point? And why is she the one helping you?"

"_I can't talk about that, Sydney. But you're right, she shouldn't be here. She's worked out a deal to stay here, though, if she lives up to her promise to help us solve this problem."_

Sydney lets out an unsurprised chuckle. "Sounds like our mother alright: Using information to barter a better deal."

"_Part of the reason she's agreed to help us is because she wants to have a relationship with me. Like a mother would have to her daughter."_

"Oh wow...have you spoken to her?"

"_Not at length. But she's going through Mary for communication in the meantime. In fact, Mary was the first one she convinced. She also told Mary the story of the last fling with Dad. There was a lot of history built between those two up until she died."_

"I'm surprised Mom doesn't hold a grudge."

"_Apparently not." _Nadia then takes a deep, audible breath and says _"Sydney, I know we haven't talked about this since what happened in Brussels, but I just can't get something out of my mind about what Mom did before Dad shot her."_

"That's right, you weren't there, were you?"

"_No, but Mary was and she told me what all went down. But Mary also told me something that Mom told her about what happened. Mom's saying that she wouldn't have killed you, even though she had you dead to rights." _

Sydney starts shifting uncomfortably as Nadia continues.

"_Syd, you were there. Do you believe her?"_

Sydney closes her eyes, trying to recall what happened. "Honestly, it's something I haven't thought about either..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brussels, Belgium circa 2006 (Earth) (from 'Project Nadia')<strong>_

Irina sighs and says "Then I guess I'm going to have to kill you."

Sydney looks a little surprised that she'd say that and says "You don't mean that..."

Irina cuts her off. "I've pursued Rambaldi's prophecy longer than you have been alive. And now, I have it. I'll give you one last chance to get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

Sydney defiantly remains standing in front of Irina. Then, she pulls out her walkie-talkie and says "Dad..."

Irina cuts her off by swatting the walkie-talkie out of her right hand. She then reaches for her handgun, which is in her holster on her right hip. Sydney goes to grab her arm, but instead Irina punches her in the face and hip-tosses Sydney to the ground.

Before Sydney can react further, she looks up from her back and sees Irina has pulled out that handgun and has it pointed at her face.

Irina looks down at Sydney with a remorseless look on her face, ready to kill.

Sydney, meanwhile, looks up and lets out a worried "Mom?"

Irina isn't phazed and she slowly starts to squeeze the trigger...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santa Barbara, California (Earth)<strong>_

Sydney, with her eyes closed still recollecting the moment, says "Mom had a look on her face like she was ready to kill me. But there was hesitation there. I know my Mom...if she wants you dead, she doesn't hesitate. But she didn't immediately pull the trigger. She just stood there...looking at me...and then, after she died...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brussels, Belgium circa 2006 (Earth) (from 'Project Nadia')<strong>_

POW!

Sydney closes her eyes. Her whole life flashes in an instant. But quickly, she realizes she's not dead. She opens her eyes and sees Irina has dropped her gun and has a pained and shocked look on her face.

Irina looks down at her upper stomach and sees a bloody hole has formed, with blood trickling out of it. She feels pain...something she shouldn't be feeling. She's supposed to be immortal, after all. Her jaw drops...her lip quivers...life is escaping her. All she can ask is "h...how?"

Irina slowly turns back and sees Jack Bristow lowering his handgun and looking at her with a menacing sneer. She quickly realizes that it was Jack that just shot her. Irina utters "You?"

Jack coldly tells her "I already killed you once because I thought you wanted my daughter dead. Now that you actually did want her dead...this was easy. Damn you, Irina."

Irina's knees suddenly get wobbly and she drops down to those very knees.

Sydney scrambles up to her knees and looks at her wound with a look of concern. She then looks up at Jack with that same look of concern.

Jack coldly replies "I had no choice. She would have killed you."

Irina reaches into her left cargo pant pocket and pulls out The Horizon and stares at it as pain and blood continue to pour out of her body. She shakes her head and asks "Why...why didn't..."

She's answered by Mary Falk. _"Rambaldi planted a genetic modification in your seedbearer that you were meant to pass down to Sydney. It was Sydney that was meant to suppress the power of The Horizon. However, you also have the power to hold onto The Horizon's power without it having an effect on you. The Horizon deceived you, and its power will forever remain in you even after you die, provided no one else handles The Horizon." _

Irina looks down at the floor and says "You...betrayed me, Mary..."

Mary says _"If you want to point a finger at someone...point it at Rambaldi. But before you do, consider pointing it at yourself."_

Irina closes her eyes and a tear streams down her face. "My life...was for nothing."

Sydney puts her hands on Irina's shoulders and, with her eyes getting watery, says "No! You prevented Sloane from having The Horizon and saved the world from a terrible power. You helped us...you helped me, Mom!"

Irina opens her eyes and looks at Sydney with a heartfelt look on her face. "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Sydney, not sure what to make of that, asks "Sorry for what?"

Irina, her life now ticking down to it's final seconds, replies "...for not being there...for you...and Nadia. I deserve...this."

Irina then turns to Jack, who's standing to her left, and says "Thank you." And with that, Irina takes her final breath and collapses to the right in a lifeless heap.

Sydney quickly checks her pulse. She gets nothing. Irina Derevko, her mother, is dead.

Sydney closes her eyes and puts her head in her palm. Her bottom lip quivers and she looks like she wants to cry. Jack puts his arm around her for comfort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santa Barbara, California (Earth)<strong>_

Suddenly, Sydney starts crying as she recollects Irina's final moments.

"_Syd! I'm so sorry, look, you don't have to..."_

"It's ok! I'm ok!" Sydney gets up and walks over to a bed table and pulls out a kleenex. She wipes her eyes as she walks back over to her seat at the end of the bed. "I didn't expect our conversation to be a tear-jerker!"

"_I shouldn't have said anything..."_

"No, it's ok. I want to help you."

"_Why were you crying then?"_

Sydney takes a deep breath and finishes drying her eyes. Now fully composed, she says "Do you know how sad it is, watching your own mother die? But Mom...she wasn't herself! And after Dad shot her...I think she realized what was going on, like the fog was lifting in her mind!" Sydney fights back some more tears, takes another deep breath, and continues. "It was so sad watching her die. She realized that she should have been there for us instead of chasing a prophecy. She even thanked Dad for killing her."

"_She what?"_

"I think she felt her life was a waste, and it wouldn't have gotten any better with immortality. If you were there, you couldn't help but feel pity for her."

"_That's probably why Mary believes her when she says she wants to be a good person again."_

Sydney quickly blurts out "I believe her, too."

Nadia, of course out of sight to Sydney, gives her the biggest wide eyes she can possibly give. Sydney is vouching for Irina. _"Syd, are you sure Mom wasn't just..."_ Nadia stops her sentence, realizing that death brings out the honesty in people more often than not.

Sydney gives Nadia a reassuring smile and says "I believe me, Dad, and Mary saw the real Irina Derevko before she took her last breath. Now, I know you can't get into specifics, but just how involved has Mom been in whatever you're dealing with?"

"_She's very involved. She's feeding us mostly intel, but I know she's taken a hands-on role with our problem as well."_

"And she's been forthcoming so far?"

"_Yes. Although, there's been a delay since we last heard from her. I think she wants to have a heart-to-heart with me before she proceeds further. We're kind of at a stalemate with our problem anyway."_

Sydney looks down at the ground, then back up where Nadia should be. "I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think a talk with Mom would be a good idea. I think she'd have a lot to say."

"_But she's just so hard to trust! Remember, she had nuclear rockets that she was going to use..."_

"I doubt she would have used them. Those were Sloane's in the first place, his idea. Mom would have just sold them and lived happily ever after off the profits. At least, that's what I like to think. She'd know better than I would. But you say Rambaldi is where you're at...why don't you talk to him? Maybe he can tell you if there's an element of The Horizon that affects how you view the world."

"_That is a good idea. I'm just...so afraid..."_

"I understand. But if you ask me, I can tell you that Mom's days of being something different than what she is are over. What you've told me about how she's treated you so far is exactly what I'd expect from her now. I only wish..." Sydney then turns away and lets out a quick laugh.

"_What is it?"_

Sydney then looks back at where Nadia should be sitting. "I only wish I could talk to her again. And she can talk to me because of the modification Rambaldi made to our genetics, right?"

"_Right..." _That's a lot for Nadia to digest. She's still finding it hard to even talk to Irina again, let alone imagining letting her mother accompanying her to one of these chats._ "Well, I do appreciate the advice, Sydney. I'm sorry we just talked about myself this time!"_

Sydney laughs and says "No, it's ok! I'll admit, I feel awkward when we just talk about me all the time! I know you can't talk too much about your life because of the unwritten rules and all, but I'm glad I could help you out. I hope I'm right about my mother."

After a pause, Nadia replies _"I hope you are, too."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom, Emilio, and Maria find themselves in front of the San Marcos Orphanage, San Felipe Chapter. Tom's holding both kids' hands as they wait for Julieta Romero to answer the door. Maria and Emilio each have backpacks filled with their personal belongings strapped to their backs.

For Emilio, this is the first time since the abduction that he's been back to the orphanage. He looks excited to hang out with his orphan friends again. In fact, he's bending up and down repeatedly at the knees out of excitement.

Tom looks down at the happy kid with a serious look. "Remember, don't tell your friends anything about the kidnapping."

Emilio looks up and just nods quickly.

"I mean it now. This is a secret that you, Maria, and Julieta share. Don't tell anyone what happened. If someone asks where you were, tell them you were sick and we were taking care of you."

Emilio impatiently replies "Oh kaaaaay!"

Tom smirks immediately. He knows Emilio got the message. "Good. If I hear you told your secret to anyone, I'll have to give you the finger."

Emilio scrunches up his shoulders and winces. A gag that Tom likes to play on him is pressing his finger in the soft spot between the shoulder and neck, which is a weak spot that causes Emilio to go weak in the knees and other limbs. It's a classic trick that's particularly effective on young kids.

Maria defensively slaps Tom on the leg and says "Nooooo! Don't give him the finger! I don't like when you do it to me!"

Tom smirks at Maria "Then you better make sure your friend keeps the secret!"

Maria looks over at Emilio suspiciously. "Don't say anything, Emilio!"

Emilio defensively replies "Alright already!"

The door opens in front of them. The three look up to see Julieta beaming back at them. "Hey guys!"

Maria and Emilio both say "Hi, Julieta!" in unison.

"Well, come on in! Everyone's waiting for you!"

Tom lets go of Maria and Emilio as they proceed inside. Tom follows them in and Julieta closes the door behind them.

Immediately, the kids get up and excitedly run over to Emilio. Everyone's saying hi or hugging him or just mobbing him in general. He's really not sure what to make of it, just standing there kind of awkwardly.

One girl about a year older than Emiliio asks "Emilio, are you feeling better?"

Emilio nods. "Yeah, Tom and Nadia have taken care of me!"

"Cool!"

Tom, meanwhile, looks over to his left at Julieta's desk, which is littered with handmade cards and letters. Tom points and asks "Hey Julieta, what's all that?"

Julieta looks over at her desk and forms a humble smile on her face. "All the kids made those for me while I was away. They really missed me. They all hoped I'd get better and get back here as soon as possible. It was really sweet, I've never been so touched in my life!" Julieta feels herself get emotional and stops in her tracks.

Tom smiles at her, then looks out at the kids. "Hey everyone, listen up!" The kids stop mugging Emilio and look at Tom attentively as he continues. "I want you all to know something about Julieta." Julieta gives him a funny look as he continues. "You couldn't have asked for a better person to be your orphan mother. This woman is the best. If any of you were in danger, Julieta would to ANYTHING to help you. She loves each and every one of you, and you should be proud to have her."

Julieta hangs her head and starts to get red at the compliment. She's not accustomed to compliments like that. She immediately realizes he was referencing to her taking a bullet to try to save Emilio and Nadia when he said she'd do anything for them. It's not a memory she likes to remember, but Tom's statement is true. She'd do anything for those kids.

A girl says "We love Julieta! She's awesome!" A few other kids chime in their approval.

An emotional Julieta wipes a tear away and says "Thank you so much! I missed you all so much while I was away. Me and Tom were just talking about your letters and cards and how sweet they were!"

The same girl says "We were worried about you! We just wanted to make you happy when you came back!"

"Well, you made me very happy! Thank you! But enough about me, who here's ready for Duck, Duck, Goose?"

All of the kids, including Maria and Emilio, start excitedly voicing their approval.

"Well, go get in a circle. I'll join you in a bit!"

The kids all run to the open area of the orphanage and start sitting in a circle, getting ready for the game.

Julieta looks over at Tom with a smile. "You're just as flattering as your brother!"

Tom cracks his trademark smirk. "Us Falks aim to please, especially the ones we like."

"Eddie's coming by tonight, actually..."

"Geez, he just can't stay away, can he?"

"No, I guess not! That man is so sweet...but he won't talk about what happened to Mitch at all."

Tom looks over at the office. "Come on. I need to talk to you anyway."

Tom and Julieta head over to the office. It's one of the only quiet areas of the building and it also serves as Julieta's bedroom. It's a little messy, moreso than Julieta usually likes it. In fact, she points it out. "I'm really sorry about the mess. After spending a day with Eddie, I've been busy since I got back."

"No problem. So you say Eddie won't talk about what he did to Mitch."

"No...it's kind of bothering me, actually."

"Julieta, I've never seen my brother snap like that. Storm Crew did a lot of the damage, but Mitch still wouldn't shut his damn mouth. Eddie shut it for him."

"What did he do?"

Tom sullenly looks at the ground. "He scared the shit out of me is what. Let's just say that Mitch Hayes won't have a cognitive thought for as long as he endures in Hell. If this were real life, the beating Mitch took would have either put him in a coma for the rest of his life or would have been fatal."

Julieta gasps as she puts her hand to her mouth. "Oh my goodness..."

"Listen, Eddie's a humble guy, much more than I am. It's not like him to snap like he did. But he loves you more than me or Nadia imagined. Mitch said all the right things to get him to blow his stack. I think Mitch realized he was done for, and wanted the "nice" Falk to be the one that did him in. He got his wish."

Julieta shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't believe a guy would do that for me..."

"With us Falks, it all boils down to one thing: the ones we love. We love others before we love ourselves. To harm a loved one of ours is a declaration of war. Mom, Dad, Karen, Eddie...and you damn well know I'm like that, too. But listen, don't tell Eddie I told you this. In fact, just drop the subject all together. I know he's not feeling too proud of what he did. Just leave that sleeping dog lie, ok?"

Julieta nods. "Sure. I'm just glad I know the truth. I guess there is something noble about what he did, sticking up for me like that. Being with Eddie makes me understand the relationship you and Nadia have. Life is so much easier knowing someone that loves you like Eddie does is in it."

"That's exactly why me and Nadia are together. Our complicated lives are made simpler with each other in it."

"Hey, are you going to be staying? Like I said, Eddie's coming over..."

Tom shakes his head. "Nah. Nadia's due home soon anyway. I appreciate you letting Emilio and Maria have a sleepover here."

Julieta folds her arms and says "Well of course, I'm glad to have them over. I just don't understand why. Emilio's still staying with you guys and Maria's never slept over before."

Tom looks down at the ground nervously. "That's because me and Nadia have something important to talk about tonight, and I don't want them in earshot."

"Is everything ok?"

Tom looks up at Julieta. "I need to borrow Emilio's file."

"Tom, I can't do that! I can't release a file unless you're..." Suddenly, Julieta stops and looks at Tom surprised. "Are you..."

Tom nods slowly. "Yeah. I want to adopt Emilio."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	26. Ch 25: Homecoming

**HOMECOMING**

* * *

><p>"<em>There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in." -<em>Graham Greene

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vecchiano, Italy (Elysium, modern day)<strong>_

January has always been a good month for Milo Rambaldi.

Sure, the winters are slightly on the brisk side this time of year, but nothing that can't be handled with his heavier wool robes.

No, the reason Rambaldi likes this time of year so much is defiance. Because, unlike most other places in the world, Rambaldi can still tend to his garden in the winter in his section of Italy.

His villa, once teeming with followers and volunteers, now is a lonelier place in Elysium. Sure, he does have some helpers around, but the cult following of the late 1400s is long gone. Grounds that were once used for training the basics of combat are now fields of wheat and corn and a garden of a variety of fruits and vegetables.

And they're all plants that grow just fine in January in Italy. And that makes Rambaldi happy.

Even though his works have been considered "great" by many, there is a very simple side to Rambaldi. He doesn't like to think of himself as all that complicated, though it's hard to debate that when you look at both the complexity of his inventions as well as how ahead-of-their-time they were. But despite that, to quote the Bob Segar song, Rambaldi believes he's just a simple kind of man.

For instance, he always has enjoyed watching things grow around him. In the years that have passed, his villa was torn down by the Holy Roman Church and the entire area turned into a park. In Elysium, the land around his villa is still a park, but his villa remains untouched. Still, Rambaldi never really cared too much for his neighbors, and he enjoyed the park growing around him.

But it's not just plants he likes to watch grow. He always was a people watcher. That's because he also likes watching people grow.

At first, his prophecy was based on the theory that greed is the biggest driving influence in people. You dangle a golden carrot like immortality in front of a man, and there's no telling what lengths he'll go to to get that carrot.

And even though his beliefs changed later on, he still was able to watch Arvin Sloane grow from a little ambitious man into a criminal mastermind who destroyed everything around him for what ended up being a few hours of immortality. And then, after she took the immortality carrot for herself, Rambaldi watched Irina Derevko almost kill the last person who loved her: Sydney Bristow.

But at the same time, he also watched Sydney, Nadia Santos Falk, and Tom Falk, the three main "characters" in his prophecy, grow as humans as well. He watched with great entertainment and joy at the spectacular feats that Sydney was doing in SD-6 and, later on, the CIA. He watched how fate was able to get Tom and Nadia to cross paths in a random inter-agency mission in Argentina; the last time a L'Andre and Derevko crossed paths was Laurent and Alec over 500 years prior to their fateful encounter. The fact that Tom and Nadia found each other is amazing to Rambaldi and one of his proudest moments in his prophecy.

And speaking of Nadia, she's standing right behind him as he's on his hands and knees, trimming a green tomato from a plant. It appears he doesn't realize this.

"Hello, Milo."

Rambaldi doesn't jump. In fact, he doesn't even stop doing what he's doing, as if Nadia's presence is less notable than a fly buzzing nearby. He carefully snips off a tomato that fits into the palm of his hand, then turns and addresses Nadia for the first time. "Good morning...or should I say good evening?" It is morning in Italy, not an hour past sunrise. This means it's nighttime in San Felipe, which is a few time zones behind.

Nadia looks very unsure about something. The conversation she just had about Sydney has added a new wrinkle to her doubts about her mother, Irina Derevko, and her mother's intentions. Sydney actually backed up the theory that Irina is willing to be a mother, a wife, a normal human being. Nadia still is so uncertain. Regardless, Nadia's not in the mood for small talk.

Rambaldi picks up on it. "You look troubled. Have you hit a snag with the adoption program?"

Nadia shakes her worried head. "No. In fact, we're ready to go. My dad's been helping me, and we've setting up the first round of adoption days."

Rambaldi smiles his usual calm, closed smile. "I'm glad to hear it. I figured Mr. Bristow would be helping you. He's a good fit for your organization."

"I guess you knew about him being an orphan once."

"It showed up in his arrival log, yes. But that's not important right now. I truly feel this adoption program will be a benefit to everyone involved."

"I agree." And Nadia just leaves it at that.

Rambaldi, not giving up his smile at all, asks "The adoption program is not why you came here, is it?"

An apprehensive Nadia asks "Milo, I came here because I need to ask you about something. I'm afraid this will be futile, though..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're so vague about everything, because you speak in riddles and questions when I ask you something about your prophecy!"

Rambaldi stands up slowly, his smile disappearing from his face, but not feeling too irritated. "Nadia, if you have a question that you feel you cannot answer on your own, then please, present it. I am here to help."

Nadia's scowl doesn't leave her face. "Alright. I have a question about The Horizon."

Rambaldi looks at the tomato at his hand and smiles. "Immortality...in the palm of your hand. It's quite something to think about, isn't it? That the most valuable thing in the world can fit..."

"Milo!"

Rambaldi looks up at Nadia startled. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Please, continue."

"Anyway...my mother was defiant when Sydney approached her in Brussels. She even attacked Sydney and pointed a gun at her face! But when I talked to Sydney just now, she said that there was conflict in my mother's eyes, like she was fighting whatever had a hold on her. Milo, did The Horizon have that kind of effect on a person, that would completely affect how a person views the world?"

Rambaldi thinks for a bit, then asks "Why don't you ask your husband?"

Nadia throws up her arms. "See, Milo? Always answering with a question! Why can't I can't get a straight answer out of you?"

A normal man might have gotten defensive. But Rambaldi just folds his hands at his waist and has a neutral look on his face...Nadia's outburst not breaking his eerie cool. "I talked to Tom after he arrived and quizzed him on the side effects of The Tonic. Do you remember this?"

An already-dismayed Nadia replies "Yeah..."

"He claimed he felt like God. Invincible, euphoric, limitless. Surely, you haven't forgotten the beating he gave Arvin Sloane."

Nadia turns away even more dismayed. Tom's violent tendencies bother her badly. She remembers the whole ordeal after Irina took The Horizon away from Sloane, when Tom started whaling away on Sloane like there was nothing else left in this world he wanted to do. Actually, that was true. "I do remember...Tom's anger has limits, but when he started attacking Sloane...there was no limit to the anger in his heart, and I was the only thing that could stop him."

"Indeed you were. I think you're the only person he consistently listens to without argument..."

"Oh, we argue. Maybe The Connection is wearing off."

"No, you two tested positive for it when you arrived, and it's not something that has degenerated over time in your followup exams. But remember, The Connection is just an aid, not the tie that binds. It is human nature to clash every now and then."

"Right...but what about my mother?"

"Let me finish first. Now, as you know, The Horizon was perfected from The Tonic. It's power transferable in the electrons that it possessed and the human electrons it came in contact with. It was a much better system than digestion, which the human body cannot handle. Tom was not the only one that felt what he felt after drinking The Tonic. My test subjects felt similar 'God-like feelings."

"But Tom didn't forget who he loved! My mother did!"

Rambaldi lowers his head. "I made a few modifications to The Tonic when it became The Horizon. I was not able to do the research on its side effects because of the power it held when it came in contact with another human. Once The Horizon came into contact with a human, it's power would be infallible. I only tested it on one man. When Alec Derevko was the last friend I had left, he was willing to test an agent I created that could nullify its power and change his genetic makeup for future generations, including Irina. He was bed-ridden for a couple of days after I injected him because it knocked down his immune system considerably, but when he got better, he came into contact with The Horizon. And later on in his life, he died. But not after certain personality traits emerged that were unbecoming of him. He turned bitter...angry, like his life was going on unfulfilled. He also had a false sense of entitlement. Before he died, he disgraced himself as a human."

"What did he do?"

A sullen Rambaldi looks back up at Nadia with sad eyes. "I swore I would protect his secret. It's an oath I cannot break. But I can say this. After he arrived, he told me what he did was so uncharacteristic for him, and he's been ashamed of it ever since. I agreed with him on that, forgave him, and wondered just what my creation could do to a person after that. It was hard to tell with Sloane, since he's a naturally smug individual to begin with. However, you tell me that Irina became blinded to reason and Sydney felt that Irina was displaying uncharacteristic arrogance. I believe Sydney could be right in that regard. Irina may not have been herself."

Nadia stares a hole in Rambaldi's eyes. "You know more, don't you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you know what's going to happen to me, to Tom, to my mother...you see the future through dreams, and you admitted to me after you bartered my life to Mammon that you know what's going to go on in the future! You know EXACTLY what happened to my mother!"

"I do not know everything, Nadia. I can only foresee what I'm allowed to foresee. And it is hard to conclude what side effect The Horizon would have since no answers appeared to me. However, it is safe to say that a theory does exists here, perhaps a valid one."

Nadia shakes her head and starts pacing. "And even if you did know about my mother's true intentions, which you apparently do after selling me and Tom out to Mammon, you wouldn't tell me. I don't understand why you have to be so secretive."

Rambaldi observes her for a bit, then looks down at the tomato he's still holding in his hand. "Nadia, I'd like for you to look at this tomato." Nadia stops and grudgingly looks at the tomato. Rambaldi holds it out in front of him. "I created this tomato. I planted the seed, and it grew. Now it is a robust, delicious food for me to enjoy. I earned this tomato through care and natural process. And yet, I did not cheat by adding any chemicals or Miracle-Gro to it. Sure, my tomato could have grown faster and possibly more plump and juicy. But what would truly be earned by not allowing nature to take it's due course? By not allowing it to grow on its own? Nadia, I feel humans are no different from a tomato in this regard. Humans have more to gain by learning things on their own instead of being shown all the answers."

Nadia looks at Rambaldi with a scolding look. "You don't help us because you want us to find things out on our own. Because you think we'll be better for it."

Rambaldi nods. "Indeed. It's one thing to take a life by the hand and guide it along and show it everything it needs to do to be better. That that enables entitlement, and entitlement is dangerous to human growth. I think it takes greater power to sit back and let people learn for themselves, to watch them grow, and only offering a nudge here and there in the right direction. In a lot of ways, I see myself as a teacher. A teacher knows all the answers to the test you take, but he or she leaves it up to you to solve the problems. And by doing that, you end up a better person for it."

"Amazing...that you can think of this after you created a prophecy that destroyed lives, including my own! I had no chance to learn what I was doing in life was wrong!"

"But why was it so wrong? Are you unhappy with your life since arriving in Elysium?"

"No, but..."

"Is Tom unhappy with his life? Don't answer that, I know he is. His body was going to start rejecting the Project Alloy surgery in due time. By now, had he survived everything that happened, he'd be down to one arm, and his legs would have been in peril. He'd be alone. He would not have lasted long given his psychological temperament."

"But the point is we didn't have a choice! And now, once again, I feel that you're leading me and Tom down a path that will only result in pain again. Why are you doing this to us? Why did you put us through your prophecy in the first place?"

Rambaldi looks down at the tomato...and crushes it in his hand.

Nadia forms a confused look on her face as she watches Rambaldi observe the juice from the tomato run down his hand and wrist. Rambaldi slowly looks back up at Nadia and says "I have the power to create, and I have the power to destroy what I created. Any person can understand that humans wield the talent to both create and destroy. But few truly understand just how much power comes with those talents. With my prophecy, I thought I had created a beautiful, plump, ripe, delicious tomato. Instead, my creation was a rotten, disease-ridden tomato. Someone could have bitten into what I created and had their lives ruined. Pandemics start this way, and the pandemic that was spreading with my prophecy could have culminated with a greedy, evil man having immortality and could have ended the world as we know it. And thanks to your help, I destroyed that tomato. And everyone you loved has lived happily ever after ever since. You cannot deny this."

Nadia closes her eyes, not at all sold by Rambaldi's strange speech and not willing to hear any more. But before she teleports away, she mutters helplessly "You are truly bizarre." And then, she disappears before Rambaldi can say anything else.

Rambaldi turns back to the tomato plant, which still has a couple other green tomatoes on it ready to be picked. He kneels down and grabs another tomato to take off the vine. But before he cuts it off, he looks at the tomato and says "I let you grow on your own, and I feel better for it. You'd probably feel better about it, too if you were capable of feeling anything at all." Rambaldi then cracks his usual calm, closed wide smile at the tomato. "She'll see, in the end, that it's better to let her grow on her own."

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom Falk lies with his back on the headboard of his and Nadia's king sized bed. He's sitting on top of the covers, reading the contents of the manilla folder he's holding with great interest.

It's the folder on 6 year old Emilio Ortega, the boy they've been fostering since he was abducted and nearly killed.

The past few days with Emilio have actually gone by rather well. Emilio causes next to no trouble, except for when he wet his bed the other night. According to Julieta Romero, his orphan mother, that's something he still does from a time to time, but he's getting better about getting up and going to the bathroom. Tom and Nadia are also learning not to give him so much to drink before he goes to bed.

The first page of the folder makes Tom wonder at first if he's looking at a CIA profile. Emilio's picture on the top right of a computer printout, followed by the basics:

_Name: Emilio Olivero Ortega_

_DOB: 6/11/2005_

_From: Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico_

The Tijuana part doesn't surprise Tom much, actually, although it might to another person since Emilio is in San Felipe now. Tijuana is a long ways away from San Felipe, but Nadia would be the first to tell you that the overcrowding at Tijuana orphanages is at epidemic levels. So it's actually common for Tijuana-born orphans to be sent to another orphanage. It just so happens the San Marcos Orphanage in San Felipe got the luck of the draw with Emilio.

But Tom's intrigued about why he got there. So he skips ahead.

_Personality Description: Stocky build. Likes to eat. Aware of death and new life in Elysium. Is shy at first and for some, he never opens up. If he trusts you, he will open up given enough time. Enjoys playing in the playground like a normal child, usually by himself or with another child he trusts. His activity level keeps his weight down since has a surprisingly high amount of energy for a "bigger" child. Likes to kick a soccer ball against the wall or shoot a basketball by himself or with a friend. Seems to enjoy sports. Would fare better in a less-crowded orphanage or a smaller town, where he won't feel overwhelmed by his surroundings. _

_Activity: 9/22/11- Transferred to San Marcos Orphanage, San Felipe, Baja California, Mexico due to effect of crowding at San Gabriel Orphanage in Tijuana on child._

So that explains that. Not too long after the date he arrived at San Marcos, Tom started to hear that Maria started to take a shine to Emilio. Maria has a big heart, and it didn't surprise Tom or Nadia at all when they heard Maria was trying to help out someone who she felt needed it.

Tom flips a page and sees that it goes into just how Emilio "arrived" in Elysium.

_Arrival: Was thrown against a wall at the age of 18 months. Suffered major head trauma and was pronounced dead a week after going into coma. Father, Felix Santiago Ortega, later was convicted of murder and first degree child abuse and was sentenced to life in prison._

"Felix...Santiago...Ortega...why is that name familiar?" Tom looks up at the ceiling and starts to think about it. It seems like he's run across him at some point in his Anti-Cartel days.

Suddenly, Tom remembers he skipped over some information on the front page and goes back there quickly.

_Family: Father- Felix Santiago Ortega of Tijuana. DOB 1/22/74. Other information- Member of La Raza Cartel of Tijuana. Killed on 2/21/11 while in prison. __Not in Elysium._

Tom grins immediately. Emilio got justice without even knowing it. And he does remember Felix after reading the cartel he was involved with. Felix served as the right-hand man to the leader of La Raza: Brayan "Oportunidad de Grasa" Hernandez. Fat Chance Hernandez...the memory of that big, cranky latino boss makes Tom chuckle. Despite no one else to speak to, he mutters "Fat Chance Hernandez...the only man that I was able to get to kill himself."

That's only partially true. In a foot chase, Hernandez suffered a cardiac arrest. By the time Tom, Chris Cooper, and Mike Walcott got to him, Hernandez was dead. So technically, Tom's correct. As for Felix, Tom remembers Felix as a big goon type, but he did have half a brain. After Fat Chance died, Felix tried to take over the cartel, but once he realized he was in over his head, he merged with a bigger cartel and took a similar role to the one he had. Tom doesn't remember Felix causing much of a stir after that.

Suddenly, Tom's smile disappears when he reads something that catches him by surprise.

_Uncle- Javier Gabriel Ortega of Campeche. DOB 9/1/71. Other information- Member of the Lobos Rabiosos Cartel of Campeche. Killed on 5/12/96 by a CIA agent. __Not in Elysium._

_Killed on 5/12/96 by a CIA agent. _That CIA agent was Tom. His name was not identified...for if it had, he may not be holding this file right now. He was not the only one that he killed that month, either.

Thanks in part to Javier, Tom is known among Mexican cartels as many things: Halcon Diablo, the Falcon Devil, The Devil in Human Form, Cruelty in the Flesh. Many called him these things because they believed only the devil himself could be so cruel after what he did to the Lobos. Despite being killers and thugs, most latino cartel members are actually religious, so being called the embodiment of Satan himself is quite a label to be bestowed upon a man in Mexico.

The memories of what he did to Javier Ortega start to flood back in Tom's mind.

When the Lobos Rabiosos captured Matt Aguero, they performed just about every bit of torture on him before he died. Fingernails ripped out, left arm and both legs cut off, acid thrown on his face, blunt force trauma to the head, multiple non-fatal stab wounds, broken spine, and, in perhaps the worst thing you could do to a man, castration.

Javier actually avoided all of that when Tom and Mike got a hold of him. Mike knew it was a bad idea to torture Javier given that he was big and strong, built like a football offensive lineman. Tom thought he'd be an easy mark since he had the reputation for being a dimwit.

But what Javier lacked in brains, he made up for in brawn.

So when Javier broke free from the restraints as Tom was threatening to cut off an arm, Tom called an audible and killed him before Javier could get his big, meaty hands on him and Mike.

The evidence of Tom's killing of Javier was seen by Irina Derevko when she first paid a visit to the Lobos Rabiosos compound in Campeche during the abduction. (_Note: see "The Best Laid Plans"_). A big red scar went down the middle of his forehead to his nose.

In the end, Tom and Mike dumped Javier's headless carcass at the front gate of the compound. A day later, Francisco Alvarado received Javier's head in a box via courier. (Tom would use this same tactic about 10 years later after he killed Kelly Peyton during his Project Nadia rampage.) The message was sent. Tom means business. And for Tom, the killing and torture business would be good until they got Jorge Campos, the #2 man in Lobos Rabiosos, to flip on their leader, Francisco Alvarado. Tom would literally destroy Francisco later on.

There's a part of Tom that looks at these memories of his and actually feels satisfied. What he did to the Lobos Rabiosos was the very definition of cruel brutality. But like he said to Julieta when he got Emilio's file, you mess with a friend or family member of Tom's, and you just declared war. And when it comes to war, Tom's just about the dirtiest player in the game. He even feels dirtier than Sloane, perhaps partly because, in the end, he got the best of Sloane. Sloane's deception lost to Tom's sheer brutality, determination, rage, as well the fact that Tom had one powerful ally on his side: Milo Rambaldi.

But at the same time, while those memories appeal to his aggressive nature, there's also a side of Tom that is not proud of what he's done, that has always wanted his past to remain buried, and to just be a normal father and family man. For the past five years, he was just that. But since Nadia was assaulted by Cesar and especially since Maria was kidnapped by Mitch, he's been finding of late that he's having to press down hard on the lid that keeps the Falk rage of bubbling over.

"Tom?"

Tom looks out the bedroom door, where Nadia's voice was just heard. "In here!" Tom quickly shoves Emilio's file under the pillow he's partially sitting on. Time for him to stop being Halcon Diablo and go back to Tom Falk, the man of peace and a family man.

Nadia warily walks down the hallway. It's nighttime and all the lights in the house are off. It is past Emilio's and Maria's bedtime, so they should be in bed already. But still, the house has an eery calm to it.

She stops and opens the door to Maria's bedroom and finds it dark and empty. She concernedly looks into the bedroom. "Tom, where are the kids?"

"Oh, they're at the orphanage. They're having a sleepover."

Nadia's eyes bug out her head as she stops at the doorway of the bedroom. "TOM! You know Emilio can't go back there!"

Tom, trying to be comforting, says "It's alright. He's a kid of few words anyway, he'll stay quiet."

"Tom, he's a kid! Kids talk!"

"No. I threatened him with the finger. If that doesn't keep a lid on him, Maria will. They both wanted to hang out with the orphans again."

Nadia just throws her hands up in the air and walks over to the closet to start getting changed for bed. As she pulls her shirt off, she says "Well, I hope Emilio's not thinking he's going back there. The transfer order for him to go to Nogales is done. He goes in two days."

Tom looks down at his pillow, where Emilio's file is buried underneath. He has something else on his mind before he crosses that shaky bridge. "You're late."

Nadia slides off her jeans. "You knew I was going to Rambaldi's after I left Sydney's. I called you, remember?"

"Well yeah, it's just you were away for longer than I thought you'd be."

Nadia takes off her bra, her back still turned to Tom. "I needed to clear my head."

"I see...you didn't get good news from Rambaldi, then."

"He can really be strange, you know? I can never, ever get a straight answer from him. There's more than he led on."

"Sounds like his M.O. Did he shed any light on anything?"

Nadia slips on a nice pink satin nightgown and turns around. "He says that Alec handled the Horizon and did things that were uncharacteristic of him. He also mentioned how you felt when you drank The Tonic."

"Yeah, I felt like nothing could stand in my way. For 20 minutes, I felt like the Almighty himself."

Nadia starts slowly walking over to her side of the bed. "Right, he said that. But it does possibly explain what my mother was going through."

"Nadia, she never was a saint."

Nadia flips over the covers on her side of the bed. "True, but hearing Sydney, Rambaldi, and just thinking about things...I'm ready to talk to her."

Tom nods, and then gets up himself to start turning down the covers. "You had better make sure it's a neutral location. The ball's in your court, you pick the place."

Nadia picks up a pillow so she can fluff it up. "Tom, I know..." Nadia then spots something next to where the pillow is.

Emilio's folder, with Emilio's name on the tab for her to see.

Before Tom can react, Nadia quickly flings the pillow off and snatches the folder. She looks at it, then looks back up at Tom with an exasperated look. "Tom, how did you get this?"

Feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Tom replies "When I dropped the kids off with Julieta, I asked her for the folder."

Nadia shakes her head and looks back at the folder. "But she can't give this folder out unless..."

"...you want to adopt the child."

Nadia drops the folder on the bed and gives Tom the most disbelieving glare she can possibly give. "Are you serious?"

Tom gives her a funny look. "You were the one that was serious about it these past few years!"

"That was when we weren't under attack! And you've been so sure about it! We can't adopt now!"

"Nadia, we HAVE to adopt now. When you told me earlier today that you made arrangements to send Emilio to Nogales two days from now, I thought about this long and hard. Maria and Emilio are the best of friends, and you take Emilio away from her..." Tom stops, suddenly feeling emotional.

Nadia stops distressing for a bit, seeing where Tom's coming from now. "Tom, this kind of thing happens all the time...it's what makes my job so difficult."

"Then maybe we shouldn't have Maria hang out with orphans."

"Tom, she needs kids her age to play with! There's not a lot of kids her age in Elysium..."

"Nadia, this isn't an impulse. I've really thought about this lately, and I really would like a son. Before what happened to Julieta, I let her know that we may be coming to her about a child soon. You've been wanting to give me a son."

"But Tom..."

"Nadia, let me finish. Now, you know as well as anyone the awkwardness that comes with introducing a child to a home he's unfamiliar with." As Nadia starts to protest, Tom cuts her off, intent on conveying his message. "Yes, I know we get to spend time with potential orphans before their adopted. But there's still an adjustment period. And even then, sometimes orphans are returned because over time, it's determined they're just not a fit. Am I right?"

Nadia nods somewhat reluctantly. "Yes, you are."

"And with Emilio, the adjustment period is done. He loves Maria like she was his sister, and Maria loves him as well. He likes being here, he's caused us no problems...well, besides the whole wetting the bed thing, but hell, you talk to my grandma Violet and she'll tell you I still did that every once in a while at his age."

Nadia doesn't say anything in response, but instead looks down at the folder with interest. She wants a son. But her desire for one hasn't exactly been on the top of her mind of late. However, she does realize that Emilio does make a lot of sense for their family.

Tom gives Nadia a kind smile. "I was just reading that before you got here. I think it's very telling on why Emilio's so quiet. His father was an abusive prick and he wasn't even two when his little skull got bashed on a wall. I think that's why he was so shy around me at first. And come to think of it, I think that's why he's been afraid of Eddie. He flipped out when Julieta died and scared Emilio half to death. But he'll come around. He's already come a long way. And you said it yourself! With your new adoption program starting, what better way to sing its praises than being the first to adopt with the new program? That's a convincing testimonial if I ever heard one!"

Nadia laughs a bit at that. He does have a point, it would look good for the North America Orphanage Director to adopt through the new program. She then looks up at Tom a little less agitated than before, but still a little upset. "Ok. I'll read over the file. I just wish we could have talked about this before you went and did this."

Tom meekly nods. "I know, and I'm sorry I went behind your back to do this. When I heard you say Emilio's going to Nogales earlier today, and with you talking to Sydney and Rambaldi, I had to do something. I've grown to like Emilio, and I think he trusts me and I can tell he likes you, too. And we don't have to worry about convincing Maria if you decide we should go ahead with this. Maria picked out Emilio for us. I can't see a better fit for our family than Emilio. Look, I'll leave you alone with his file for a while."

Tom starts to walk out, but stops when Nadia asks "Where are you going?"

Tom turns back to Nadia. "I'm just going to get some air and see if Laurent needs anything. If you need me, I'll be outside."

"Ok."

Tom then gives Nadia a calm smile. "Thanks for agreeing to consider it. I love you, beautiful."

Nadia smiles calmly back. "I love you too, handsome." She then sits down and starts to read the file.

* * *

><p>Tom steps out of the front door of his house into the cool, dry San Felipe night. Standing directly in front of him is Laurent L'Andre. He knows it's him, even though Laurent has his hood up. Laurent always checks in when the shift changes.<p>

Tom looks left and right and sees an Il Credo Divino assassin on either corner of the house. He cannot tell who they are because they also have their hoods up.

It's getting a little frustrating for Tom to have these people outside his house all the time. He wants things to go back the way they were, when mysterious and stoic assassins weren't constantly keeping guard. However, there is still a danger with Arvin Sloane, Elena Derevko, Kelly Peyton, and the cartel army still on the loose.

Tom walks up to stand next to Laurent. Laurent turns to his right and spots Tom next to him. "Good evening." Laurent then goes back to gazing out in the horizon.

Tom, starting out to the distance himself, says "Hey. Anything going on?"

"No. No signs of suspicious activity."

Tom turns to Laurent. "Look, at this point, maybe you don't need six people at a time…"

"Rambaldi says we do. I operate at his behest, so we remain here."

Tom turns back out into the horizon. "I thought I was patient, but it must take some hardcore training to be patient like this."

After a pause, Laurent replies "It is not easy to learn the patience we have. But in our line of work, patience is our best friend more often than not."

Tom folds his arms. "Maybe someday, you can teach me the skills you've learned..."

Laurent immediately shakes his head. "We are not accepting new members, and Rambaldi would forbid you to be a part…"

Tom cuts him off. "I'm not talking about being a full-blown member. Just some tricks of the trade is all."

"It would be unnecessary for the head of the North American New Arrival Counseling Program to learn such skills."

"Laurent, I've come to realize that there is probably much more that goes on in this realm than I thought. People aren't perfect. And quite frankly, I'm thinking of leaving my position for good. Maybe I can help you…"

"No."

Tom sighs and decides to not press the issue. He knows Laurent can throw up a brick wall that can't be knocked down at times. This is one of them.

Laurent asks "I heard shouting inside. Is everything alright?"

Tom thinks for a bit. Were they really that loud? He looks up at Laurent. "What did you hear?"

"I only heard Nadia shouting your name. She sounded upset."

"She was upset about me not telling her the kids were staying at the orphanage tonight."

Laurent looks down at Tom a little surprised. "For what purpose?"

"I wanted them away when I talked to Nadia about adopting Emilio."

Laurent looks back out at the horizon, but can't help being a bit curious. "And what did she say to that?"

"It surprised her that I would bring this up. She's been hounding me to adopt for years and I've been leery about it. But now, we've had a kid literally dropped on our lap. Given Emilio's issues with being comfortable around people as well as our own desires, it makes perfect sense to adopt him."

Laurent lightly nods. "Understandable."

Some awkward silence takes place after that. Tom knows Laurent isn't the best at small talk. But Tom didn't come out here to just get some air and check on Laurent. He's got something on his mind. "Laurent, I need your advice, and possibly your help."

Continuing his usual stoicism, Laurent replies "I am here to serve. What is on your mind?"

"The cartel army is still on the loose, and I'm feeling more and more that I'm tempting fate by letting them continue to enjoy freedom. I know you're guarding us, and we appreciate that, but what's going to happen when the whole wave of angry Latino gangbangers starts bumrushing this place?"

"We have measures in place to summon the rest of Il Credo Divino at a moment's notice."

"But what if you fail?"

"We do not fail."

"You're human. We fail. It happens. I don't want to leave the lives of my family to chance."

After a pause, Laurent asks "What do you suggest we do about this problem?"

"I think it's time we go on offense. Nadia's agreed to meet with Irina…" The assassin to the left audibly grumbles and fidgets a bit. Tom doesn't really notice. Laurent does, but doesn't express it in his face as Tom continues. "…and hopefully Irina gives us the location of this army. Once their location is found, I need a strategy for taking them out. And I may need Il Credo Divino's help."

Laurent thinks for a bit, then shakes his head. "We do not participate in offensive assaults."

An offended Tom snaps back "Then what do you call it when you kill a target you're hunting down?"

"That is different. We do not participate in group offensives. It is against our creed."

Tom shakes his head in disbelief. "Then, what am I supposed to do about these people? If I start attacking them one by one like I did before, I might provoke them to retaliate against my family! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!"

Laurent keeps his gaze fixed on the horizon. He doesn't respond to Tom's complaint.

Finally, Tom throws up his arms and angrily says "Oh forget it. Have a good…"

"The solution lies within one of your friends."

Tom stops in his tracks and looks back at Laurent. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you should have a conversation with Charlie O'Doyle. He may be able to help you with manpower."

"What? He's just one guy, and Storm Crew has already been wounded in this, I'm not putting their lives in danger again!"

"I'm not talking about Storm Crew." Laurent then turns to face Tom. "Ask Charlie about the 'True Irish'."

Tom tilts his head in confusion. "True Irish? What in the hell is that?"

"Ask him and you shall find out."

"Why won't you just tell me? You're starting to act like Rambaldi…"

"Because I have not been authorized by Rambaldi to say any more. Only Charlie can help you and only when he is asked. That is the protocol."

Tom looks away and tries to hide his surprise, but doesn't do a very good job of it. Charlie is one of his best friends and it would seem that he's been hiding a big secret all this time. True Irish…who or what is that?

Suddenly, Laurent reaches inside his robe and pulls out a book. "Here, I've been ordered to give you this."

Tom turns and takes the book. He looks at the cover. It's an illustrated story of The Pied Piper, the tale of the man that leads the rats out of the city. "What is this?"

"It is a book."

"I can see that! Why am I getting this? Is there something hidden inside?"

"Just the story itself. Rambaldi suspected you may be looking to make Emilio a part of your family. If you do go forward with the adoption, he wanted to give Emilio a housewarming gift of sorts."

Tom looks back down at the book. "Uh, thanks?"

"I will convey your message to him."

Tom starts walking back inside. "Well…alright. Have a good night."

"You as well. Give Nadia my regards."

Tom walks into the house, dumbfounded by the True Irish and the Pied Piper book.

The assassin to the left starts storming over to Laurent. As he approaches, we see that this assassin is Alec Derevko, and he's not very happy about something.

Laurent sees him approach and immediately starts to dread the conversation that's about to take place. "Alec, get back..."

"I cannot believe that Irina has tunneled her poison into Nadia's mind! Of all the people to buy into her…"

"Whether or not a daughter talks to her mother is not up for you to decide. Listen, Nadia approached Rambaldi earlier today, and talked to her sister Sydney back on Earth before that. It would seem to me like Sydney and Rambaldi have told her things that would make it worthwhile for her to talk to Irina."

"My bloodline continues to disappoint me…"

"You forget that Irina still holds the answers to a lot of the problems we're facing. Nadia knows the value of information. She will be vigilant."

Alec lets out a defeated sigh. "She is weak when it comes to family. Perhaps I should be nearby…"

"Rambaldi ordered you not to. This is the way he wants it."

"Just like he wants him to find out about the True Irish?"

"Yes. Tom needs to discover that on his own. Our arrangement with them comes with a gag order. It's a technicality, but you know how Rambaldi is about technicalities."

Alec lets out a chuckle. "And the book…that is not just a housewarming present for Emilio, is it?"

"It is not."

"Then what is it?"

"Strategy from Rambaldi."

Alec then turns to Laurent and gives him a very intent look. "Does he know that he can't be..."

"No, Rambaldi hasn't confirmed that yet."

"How will he ever find out?"

Laurent turns to Alec slowly. "If he doesn't survive when he goes up against the cartel army."

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium), the next day<strong>_

Emilio and Maria are in the middle of arts and crafts with the rest of the orphans. They're all off to the side of the orphanage, past the beds, where there's tables set up. The orphanage isn't all that big, which means that area also serves as the cafeteria/kitchen.

Right now, the kids are painting their favorite things using paint brushes. Each child has a set of watercolors along with a brush. The tables would be a colorful mess with the kids' erratic painting, but Julieta knows by now to lay big sheets of white paper on the tables so cleanup is as simple as crumpling and throwing those sheets away.

Emilio is painting a picture of him playing basketball. It's not the most artistic thing in the world, but Emilio tries. And Emilio does love himself some basketball.

Maria, meanwhile, is doing her absolute best to recreate the Isle of Skye cavern. She's painting the underground lake, with a very crude fish jumping out of the water. She even got Julieta to give her some glitter to resemble the gem-encrusted walls and pillars in the cavern. It's not bad for a 5 year old, which means it's not very good either. But like Emilio, she tries. And thankfully, she hasn't thought about the cavern strongly enough to actually teleport there like the last time. She still has no idea how she did that.

It's late morning, and Maria's been asking Julieta when her mommy and daddy are picking her up. Julieta didn't have an answer for that because she honestly didn't know.

Speaking of Julieta, she's left the kids alone while she tended to something outside. She's been gone for 30 minutes.

As the kids continue to paint, they forget Julieta is actually gone. But, without guidance, some kids have stopped painting and are just chatting and messing around in other ways.

Suddenly, the front door of the orphanage opens and Julieta walks back inside with a smile on her face. "Everyone! Can I have your attention?"

All of the kids eventually settle down and focus on Julieta.

Julieta, still smiling, looks at Emilio. "I am pleased to announce that Emilio Ortega has been adopted!"

Emilio's first reaction is surprise, followed by a look of dread as he looks over at Maria, who's returning his fearful look with a smile. "Good for you, Emilio!"

Emilio turns away and hangs his head. This causes Maria to be concerned for her friend.

Julieta asks "What's wrong, Emilio?"

Emilio starts to slowly cry. "I don't want to go!"

"Why not? You'll be going to a loving home!"

Emilio suddenly reaches over and hugs Maria. "I don't want to leave Maria!" And with that, he starts bawling his eyes out. Maria also starts getting a little weepy herself as she hugs Emilio back.

A touched Julieta walks over and squats down next to Emilio. In a calm, loving voice, she tells Emilio "Hey, look at me." After a few seconds, Emilio lifts his head off of Maria's shoulders. Julieta gently rubs his back and says "You won't have to leave Maria."

Emilio's sorrow turns into confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

Julieta then stands up and walks over to the front door. She opens the door and then turns back to Emilio. "Emilio, meet your new parents!"

Emilio looks at the door in anticipation as he starts wiping his eyes off, trying not to look like a mess to whoever bothered to adopt him.

And then, his wildest dreams came true when Tom and Nadia walk through the front door.

All of Emilio's facial muscles stretch to reveal the most excited, happy, joyful face he's ever expressed in his young life. The rest of the kids stir and look both surprised and happy for Emilio as he has just landed in just about the best situation for him imaginable.

Before Maria can even come out of her shock, Emilio bounds out of his seat and runs over to Tom, who's already on one knee and happily ready to hug his new son. Emilio crashes into Tom's arms, almost knocking over Tom, who laughs at that as he gets his bearings back.

Then, while still hugging Tom, Emilio does something that surprises just about everyone in this room. He leans back and gives Tom a kiss on the cheek, like a son would to his father at that age. He then says a very grateful "Thank you!"

Suddenly, with that kiss on the cheek, Tom realizes that he's the father that Emilio has wanted all his life. And for Tom, Emilio is the son he always wanted.

Tom gives Emilio a little squeeze and kindly says "You're welcome, kid." Tom, grinning big, can't be happier over all of this. While he hasn't been as vocal about it as Nadia, he has wanted a son for a long time. It was a dream of his to be able to raise a son. And now, at this very moment, that dream is coming true. He now has a son.

Emilio then lets go and hugs Nadia, who gladly returns the hug herself and gives him a kiss on the top of his head. She kindly tells Emilio "Welcome to the family!" Nadia also is very happy over the adoption.

Tom and Nadia settled the issue about Emilio after Tom got back inside. By the time Tom got back, Nadia was convinced that Emilio was just about the best situation they could have asked for. And after reading his profile a little more, Nadia also believed that this was the best situation that Emilio could ask for. She also acknowledged that, since they started fostering him after the abduction, that Emilio's been very low-maintenance. It's been a little bit of an adjustment, mainly since Nadia has to cook a little more, but Nadia's also happy things turned out like this. She was dreading sending Emilio to Nogales tomorrow.

While Nadia and Emilio hug it out, Maria runs up to her father and excitedly asks "Is it true? Is it true? Emilio's going to be in our family?"

Tom can't help but chuckle. "Yeah, Emilio's going to be your big brother now!"

By now, Emilio has let go of Nadia and is looking at Maria with a big grin. Maria hugs Emilio and starts excitedly jumping up and down. She happily exclaims"Emilio! You're coming home!" Emilio hugs Maria back and they start hopping up and down together, laughing all the way.

Julieta, who's been almost giddy watching all of this, looks over at Nadia with a big grin. "Nadia, I never have been so happy to see an orphan go home! This is such a perfect fit!"

Nadia returns Julieta's smile with one of her own. "I agree. He's such a good kid. And now…" Nadia looks up at Tom with a smile and holds one of his hands. "…we have a son."

Tom nods and smiles himself. "Yeah, we have a son. Thank you so much, babe."

Nadia winks at Tom, then puts an arm around Tom's waist and leans into him. She feels good that she finally has a son herself. She's felt guilty about it almost the moment she learned she can't bear children in Elysium.

Tom then looks back down at Emilio. There's still a bit of unfinished business. In a more serious tone, he says "Emilio, I need to tell you something. There's just one rule I have if you're going to live with us."

Emilio curiously asks "What's that?"

"Do you remember what I told you when you returned with Maria? About what it takes to be a big brother?"

Emilio nods quickly. "Yup!"

"What did I say?"

"That I'll have a little sister one day and she'll look up to me to protect her."

Tom pats Emilio on the shoulder and leaves his hand there. "That's right. Well now, Maria's your little sister. She's going to be looking up to you to be her big brother. So I'll make you a deal: you watch Maria's back, and me and Nadia will watch yours. We'll make sure you're taken care of, but you need to be there for Maria and be her big brother. Can you do that?"

With a big, toothy grin, Emilio replies "Yeah!" Tom then reaches out his fist and Emilio happily fist-bumps his fist with Tom's.

Then, Maria throws an arm around Emilio and gives him a kiss on the cheek. As the rest of the kids giggle and let out a couple oohs, Emilio looks at her and blushes. Maria just grins and, in a playfully swooning voice, says "My hero!" The rest of the class as well as the adults get a good laugh over that.

Julieta then tells Emilio "Come on, let's gather the rest of your things. Tom and Nadia have a surprise for you at home!"

Emilio looks up at Tom curiously. "What is it?"

With a smirk, Tom replies "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you! But the sooner you help Julieta with your things, the faster you'll see your surprise!"

"Ok!" And with that, Emilio runs over to his locker and chest at his old bed and starts rummaging. He looks over at Julieta, who hasn't quite made it over yet, and impatiently says "Come on!"

Tom and Nadia laugh a bit over that. Then, they're both surprised when Maria suddenly wraps an arm around one of their legs and hugs them both. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I've always wanted a brother!"

Tom and Nadia then look at each other with satisfied looks. Tom's happy. Nadia's happy. Emilio's ecstatic. Julieta's happy. And the girl that helped make this situation happen is happy.

Tom and Nadia adopting Emilio was the best thing that could happen to everyone involved.

* * *

><p>Tom, Nadia, Maria, and Emilio all appear in the living room, where everyone is ready to yell "SURPRISE!" at Emilio.<p>

Emilio's look of shock wears off after a couple of seconds as he realizes who all is welcoming him home: His new grandparents Thomas and Mary Falk, his new great-grandparents Edward and Violet Falk, and his new uncle Eddie Falk.

Eddie's the first one to walk up with an open palm ready to slap. However, Emilio is still scared around him and immediately hides his head behind Tom's leg.

A somewhat somber Eddie squats down to be eye-level to Emilio. "Hey kid, I understand you're still afraid of me."

Emilio just nods and grabs Tom's leg even harder.

"Listen, I know what happened to you. I know your father was a mean man. But I'm not."

Emilio, still hiding, says "You were screaming at me when Julieta died!"

"But I wasn't angry at you! You did nothing wrong! I just love Julieta very much and I was sad when I heard she died!"

After a couple seconds, Emilio's head emerges from behind Tom. "You mean it? You're not angry with me?"

"No! In fact, Maria thinks you're pretty cool, and if she thinks you're cool, then I think you're cool." Emilio cracks a small smile as Eddie continues. "I don't think Maria could ask for a better big brother, especially after you tried to protect her!"

Emilio looks over at Maria for reassurance. She's not entirely sure what to do except smile an uneasy smile.

Eddie, with a smirk, senses that Maria needs a nudge. "Hey, tell your new brother about the Super Cannonballs!"

Maria instantly laughs. "They're so fun!"

Emilio asks "What's a Super Cannonball?"

Nadia answers for Maria while giving Eddie a bit of a playful disapproving look. "Something very dangerous!"

Eddie defensively says "It's not!" Eddie then looks down at Emilio. "When we're on the edge of the pool, I pick you up, you scrunch up your legs like you're doing a cannonball and hold on tight when I do a cannonball too! Then, we jump in for a Super Cannonball! When me and Maria do it, we make the biggest splashes, don't we?"

Maria nods her head quickly and then turns to Emilio. "My uncle is fun! You'll see!"

Emilio seems to relax a little as he lets go of Tom, but doesn't say anything.

Eddie then extends his hand out, palm facing upward. "Now, don't leave me hanging, bro! Put it there!"

Emilio studies the hand for a bit, then, with a smile, slaps it. He then asks Eddie to return the favor by holding his palm out upwards. Eddie, with a laugh, slaps Emilio's hand in return. He then tussles Emilio's buzzed haircut a bit. "Welcome to the family, nephew!"

Thomas walks up behind Eddie and sarcastically warns "Alright, now. You're holding up the show. We need to show Emilio's surprise."

Eddie jokingly holds up his hands and backs off. But when he turns away, he turns and gives his mother Mary a bit of a look, as if to say he's still not completely trusting of Thomas yet. Mary recognizes it and sighs a bit. She mouths "He's trying" to Eddie, which appears to calm him a bit on the surface.

Emilio asks Thomas "You mean...you guys aren't the surprise?"

Thomas replies "Nah. We just come with the Tom and Nadia package. Come on, we've been working on it all morning."

It's Thomas that leads his new grandson down the hallway, with the rest of the family in tow.

Thomas stops right before the room that leads into Tom's office. He then turns into the room, flips on a light, and tells Emilio "Here's your new bedroom!"

Emilio looks in and immediately exclaims "AWESOME!" when he looks in and sees what is no longer Tom's office, but instead a bedroom with a brand new bed with a headboard, a new dresser, endtable, and an open closet with 6-year-old-sized clothes hanging in it. Even the 20 inch flatscreen TV that Tom had hanging on the wall is still there, along with the Wii that he got Maria. The wallpaper remains the basic blue that it was before, only with Tom's pictures and things removed from it. In Emilio's profile, it was mentioned his favorite color is blue, so Tom, Nadia, and the rest of the family agreed to just leave it alone. The job of painting and wallpaper would probably keep Emilio out of his bedroom for at least a couple of days, and they really wanted to make him feel at home off the bat.

Emilio runs in and hops on his bed. He turns around and locks eyes with Nadia. "Is it mine? Is it really mine?"

Nadia laughs and says "Yes! This is your home now, and if this is your home, you need a bedroom!"

Maria appears relieved. "Good! You snore, Emilio!"

Emilio immediately snaps back "Do not!"

Maria defiantly replies "Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do NOT!"

"DO TO!"

Nadia breaks up the bickering right away. "Hey! Emilio's not been here 5 minutes and you're already acting like brother and sister!"

Maria looks up to Nadia and innocently says "That what we're supposed to do, right Mommy?"

"No, it isn't!"

Edward interjects. "Hey, brothers and sisters have been fighting with each other since the dawn of time! My granddaughter is just practicing!"

Nadia rolls her eyes at Edward and looks over at Tom and Eddie. "No wonder you two fought all the time! Your grandpa practically encouraged it!"

Tom and Eddie exchange defiant stares. Eddie then says "No encouragement necessary with this one."

Tom snaps back "Look who's talking!"

Nadia looks over at Mary, then back at Tom with something of a scolding look. "Before you start fighting your brother, make sure Emilio finds everything alright. I need to talk to your mother."

Tom, immediately realizing why she wants to talk to Mary, gives an understanding nod. "Alright. I'll look over the little guy." Tom then gives Nadia a peck on the lips. "Thanks again for agreeing to do this."

Nadia gives him a peck on the cheek back. "It was our decision. I'm glad he's home." Nadia then looks over at Mary, who looks like she may know why Nadia wants to talk to her. "Come on, let's go to my office."

Mary follows Nadia into her office next door to Emilio's bedroom. As Mary walks in, Nadia closes the door behind her gently.

Mary is the first to talk. "Emilio looks so happy! I'm so glad you two decided to adopt him, it's a perfect match!"

Nadia gives Mary a faint smile. "I'm pretty happy too. But I need to talk to you about something else."

Mary stirs a bit, sensing what's coming.

Nadia nods, realizing Mary knows what's going on. "I need you to get a hold of my mother. I'm ready to talk to her. Tonight."

Mary cautiously nods. "I understand. I guess Sydney and Rambaldi had some revealing things to say about her."

Nadia shakes her head. "Rambaldi and his damn riddles...more like Sydney, actually. She seems to think Irina was possessed by whatever power The Horizon was emitting. What do you think?"

Mary holds up her hands. "Nadia, it's really not my place..."

"It's ok. You were there. Do you think Sydney is right?"

Mary sighs and looks down at the ground, thinking back to that day herself. She then looks up and says "Not entirely."

The words appear to disappoint Nadia some. "Great..."

"There is truth to what Sydney said, but it's not the complete story. Nadia, your mother wasn't just changed when she came into contact with The Horizon. Towards the end of when I knew her, she had made a conscious decision to emotionally detach herself from you and Sydney. She was trying hard to accept her future and let go of the past."

"Sydney says it looked like my mother was conflicted."

Mary nods. "She was. She truly was. I saw right through it even up until the end. I saw it in her face when she met with Tom in Brussels. It was when you were in the room and she said 'I love you' to you before leaving. She never let you go."

Nadia feels her eyes start to water. She quickly wipes off her eyes and says "Listen, me and Julieta are going to go to Ladies Night at the Beachcomber in San Felipe tonight. Tell my mother that I'll meet her on the beach north of the bar underneath the first lifeguard shack at 9 PM sharp. Can you cover at the orphanage tonight?"

Mary nods. "Of course."

Nadia impatiently waits for Mary to grab her cell phone. "Could you call her now, please?"

Mary looks back at the door, then back at Nadia. "Go be with Emilio. I'd rather talk to her alone."

Nadia nods and walks out of the room.

As soon as Nadia closes the door behind her, Mary reaches into her pants pocket and grabs her cell phone. She flips it open and goes down to the 'Kestrel' entry, which is Irina's codename. Instead of texting her, she calls her.

She puts the phone to her ear. After three dial tones, she hears someone pick up. "Globaltech Industries, Laura speaking." Mary recognize's Irina's voice easily. This is Irina's code in case someone calls her by accident. The 'Laura' part is interesting to Mary, since that was her alias when married to Jack. Why would she pick that name?

Mary stops wondering and says "It's Mary."

"Hello, Mary. How are things?"

"Fine." She wants to tell her about Emilio being adopted, but holds back. Even though she feels she knows Irina, she's not going to be overly trusting of her, either. Besides, she'd think it'd be best for Nadia to reveal that information. So Mary continues. "I haven't heard from you lately. It's worrying us."

"I've been busy. Has Nadia agreed to talk to me yet?"

Mary makes a mental note of Irina being busy. "Yes, she wants to meet you tonight in San Felipe."

"Where?"

"Under the first lifeguard shack north of the Beachcomber nightclub at 9 PM. I know which one she's referring to, there's plenty of room and it's pretty secluded at night. She's going with Julieta to Ladies Night as her cover."

After a pause, Irina says "I can do that."

"So what's been going on? We had an agreement."

"We have a problem. Well, two actually."

Mary immediately gets worried. "What's going on?"

"We've lost Kelly Peyton."

"Lost? How?"

"Not sure. The cartel army says she just vanished a day ago. She hasn't been seen since."

"Irina, that's not good."

"I know, but that's not all."

Mary rolls her eyes. "Irina..."

"I haven't been in touch with you because I've spent the last few days trying to track down the other issue I'm dealing with."

"Irina, tell me what's going on!"

"Sloane's missing."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	27. Ch 26: Little Justine

**LITTLE JUSTINE**

* * *

><p>"<em>People sleep peaceably in their beds at night because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf." -<em>George Orwell

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia Falk and Julieta Romero have been busy for the past hour, getting ready for Ladies Night at the Beachcomber Nightclub in San Felipe. The ladies-only event is the one day of the week set aside just for the ladies. Unless you're a bartender or a bouncer, you'll have to find your own fun tonight if you're a guy. It's also the one day of the week that ladies can mark down as an excuse to look their absolute best, and looking their best has been what has kept these lifelong friends busy.

But they're not the only ones in the Falk household right now who hope to be partying.

In the living room, Tom and Eddie Falk are sitting on the couch, watching a hockey game. They're using their favorite pastime to kill some time before the babysitter for Emilio and Maria Falk begins when Tom and Nadia leave.

It's not Mary, as would usually be the case. She's already filling in for Julieta at the orphanage tonight.

As Eddie remains engrossed in the hockey game, Tom turns around to look towards the kitchen. "Hey Jack, you sure you don't need anything for tonight?"

A casual Jack Bristow replies from the kitchen table. "Absolutely not. Although, I do wonder if I'll even see the kids tonight at all."

Tom chuckles as he turns back to the game. "You should know how kids are about their video games." In Emilio's new bedroom, Emilio and Maria have been playing an active game of Wii Sports. They haven't been completely left on their own...Tom's been checking in on them. And every time he goes to check on them, Emilio greets him with a big smile. This is going to be the first night he gets to stay at the Falk house as a member of the Falk family. For all intents and purposes, this has been the best day in Emilio's young life.

As far as Jack goes, Jack had stopped by after Emilio came home. He meant to be at Emilio's homecoming, but he wanted to spend some time watching Sydney and her kids. Today was a trip to the beach for Sydney's little ones. Jack always enjoyed spending time on the beach with Isabelle and little Jack. He tries to spend as much time with them still as he can. Jack just lost track of time.

Tom came up to Jack and mentioned the "True Irish" to him and how he wanted to talk to his Storm Crew comrade Charlie O'Doyle at some point, but couldn't get away from the house. That's when Jack offered to babysit the kids, much to Tom's surprise. Tom didn't think Jack was the babysitting type. But then again, Tom knows that Jack still clings to Sydney and her kids back on Earth, and understood that Jack would probably would like to spend some time with Maria, the one granddaughter he has that he can still interact with. In fact, Tom actually wants Jack and Maria to spend more time together for both their sakes.

So, while Mary fills in for Julieta at the orphanage and Jack fills in for Tom watching Emilio and Maria, Tom will be going with Eddie to a work session for the new computer program for New Arrivals.

Since they sat at the patio table and agreed to start working on the problem, Tom's put it completely out of his mind. After all, not a minute or two after he and the rest of Storm Crew agreed to starting work on the program, Nadia came home roughed up from her attack from Cesar Martinez. Even though he's still not sure if he wants to continue with the New Arrival program, he's going to go check on it anyway...while hopefully getting some answers from Charlie about the "True Irish" and just who or what they are.

Jack remains in the kitchen, looking over some documents related to the new adoption program.

A puck goes into the stands, stopping play. The score is posted and the announcers segue into a commercial. This enables Tom and Eddie to stop their absorption into the game and actually talk to one another.

Tom looks over at Eddie and asks "So, how are you and Julieta doing?"

Eddie smirks and looks back at Tom. "Better than before she left us."

"How so?"

Eddie smirks and looks down at the ground. "She had no idea what she had until she lost it. Those are her words, not mine. But since she came back, it's like she's experiencing everything about life for the first time again."

"She does seem to have a glow about her of late."

Eddie laughs a bit. "She's great. She's so...warm. You know what I mean? Ah, I'm getting all gooey, again..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Julieta's warmth is why Nadia thought she'd be good with the orphans, after all."

"And she's been downright HOT since coming back...if you catch my drift." Eddie smirks at the end and relaxes back into his couch.

Tom doesn't say anything, but just rolls his eyes as he smirks at the ceiling. From all accounts, Julieta's got this new vigor about life again. And that includes a new vigor about romance.

Julieta's voice comes calling from the master bedroom suddenly. "Hey boys, we're ready!"

Eddie smirks as he pauses the DVR and leans back in his seat next to Tom. "Oh, this is the good part!"

Tom gives him a funny look. "Would you relax? You're acting like you just stumbled on a sorority party and you just hit puberty!"

Eddie flashes Tom a look himself. "Hey, I'm just excited to see what Julieta's pulled out of her sleeve this time. You don't look forward to Nadia getting all dolled up?"

"Not as much as you do, apparently."

"Oh come on, I'll never forget Mom telling me the look on your face when you first saw Nadia in that red cocktail dress! You know, the week you and her got married?"

"Yeah, you got a point there. Wish she'd wear that dress more..."

Nadia, from just down the hall, shouts "That dress doesn't leave the house!"

Tom sinks in his seat. Like a whiny child, he asks "Why, babe?"

"Are you kidding me? That dress is too trampy to be worn in public! I'd be the only girl there with such a dress...I'd stand out like a sore thumb!"

Tom, sensing an opening for a compliment as well as to steer the conversation on a better path, quickly replies "You'll stand out anyway because you'll be the most beautiful woman at the nightclub..."

With a scowl on his face, Eddie punches him on the shoulder and yells "Bullshit!" Tom gives him a defensive look at first, then scowls in return. The Falk brothers don't need much to start bickering with one another, and lately, the subject of who has the more beautiful significant other always works to trigger tension between the two.

Nadia shouts "Hey, you two can fight after you've seen us. Ready or not, here we come!"

And with that, Nadia emerges from the hallway, looking just absolutely dazzling in a red knee-length dress, styled like a typical casual Mexican dress. Her long black hair is styled in waves as it drapes down the front of her right shoulder. Her face is also made up, complete with ruby red lipstick that matches a hand purse she's holding in her hands.

The face that Tom made when he first saw Nadia in that dress in the summer of 2006 has returned in January 2012. Once again, Nadia has left Tom breathless.

Normally, Eddie would look over and make a sarcastic quip about Tom's silly jaw-dropped look, but he's got a similar enchanted look on his face over what Julieta, who has walked in behind Nadia, is wearing.

The taller Julieta, who is maybe an inch shorter than Eddie at the most, is in a light blue tight-fitting dress. The only thing not making it a cocktail dress is that it does extend down and out over her legs, stopping halfway just above the knee with enough slack to move her legs around a bit. Her long black hair is done up in a bun. She's also made up nicely with light pink lipstick.

By now, Jack has emerged from the kitchen and also looks impressed at the ladies.

Julieta spins around, which causes the more demure Nadia to do the same. Julieta then locks eyes with a stunned Eddie and asks "You like what you see?"

Eddie just nods repeatedly, like a guy in a trance.

Nadia notices Tom is also in a trance and giggles a bit. "Tom, are you going to be ok?"

A hypnotized Tom replies "I've never been better..."

Eddie snaps his enchanted trance to look over at Tom. "If there were guys allowed at the club tonight, our ladies would be like wounded gazelle surrounded by a pack of lions."

Tom starts studying Nadia up and down. "You ain't kidding, Eddie. I guess we just better hope there aren't any lesbians!"

Nadia forms a disgusted look on her face. "Ew, that's just gross..."

Julieta shrugs and playfully asks "Oh Nadia, was I that bad?"

In unison, a shocked Tom and Eddie immediately shout out "WHAT?!" Their minds have just been blown at the possibility of Nadia and Julieta having some sort of romantic relationship.

Nadia flashes Julieta an angry look. "Hey, my dad's here!"

Julieta lets out a couple laughs and, looking at a suspicious Jack, says "Oh it was nothing like that! I was Nadia's first kiss!"

Tom dumbfoundedly gazes over to Nadia, who's blushing over this. "Nadia! Really?"

A defensive Nadia replies "I was eleven years old! She was teaching me how to kiss! I told you about Paolo, my first crush!"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I wanted to make a move on him, but I was so afraid I wouldn't know how to kiss him and I'd look terrible. So, Julieta decided to help me out!" Nadia suddenly looks down at the ground. "I never did get to kiss Paolo..." Nadia then looks up at Jack a little timidly, almost forgetting he's there. "I'm sorry you had to hear this! I'm so embarrassed!"

Jack just stoically shrugs at all this. "Sydney did the same thing at your age. I only knew because she and her friend caused a stir at school and she was sent to detention for it."

Julieta and Nadia both laugh. Then, Julieta says to the Falk brothers "Nadia was a natural!"

Nadia snaps her head to glare at Julieta. "No I wasn't! I was terrible!"

"Oh, you were just nervous. Once you settled down..."

From behind them, Maria runs out of the bedroom, which immediately puts an end to this conversation before it takes a turn for the risque. She runs right up to Nadia, not even noticing she's dressed up, and asks "Mommy! Our game is frozen!"

Nadia goes to say something, but instead, Jack steps forward. "I'll help you, Maria."

Maria flashes a big toothy grin at Jack. "Ok, Grandpa Jack!"

Tom then asks Maria "Hey, doesn't your mommy and auntie look nice?"

Maria examines Julieta and then Nadia. She lets out a small smile as she looks up at Nadia and just says "Pretty!" She then runs back into the bedroom, more concerned about her game. Nadia and Julieta both roll their eyes at each other. Five year old kids have different priorities that age.

Jack then smiles at Nadia. "By the way, I've neglected to state the obvious. You look very beautiful, Nadia."

Nadia gives Jack a kind, flattered smile in return. "Thanks, Dad."

Jack then looks over at Julieta. "And you look nice as well. Eddie's a very lucky man."

Julieta just bashfully giggles and looks down at the ground.

Meanwhile, Eddie grins and says "You ain't kidding, Jack."

Jack walks up to Nadia and says "Well, I guess you two need to be going."

Nadia grabs Jack's hand gently. "Thanks for looking after the kids tonight. I like that you're spending time with them."

Jack smiles his usual tight, closed smile. "Anytime. Have fun tonight." Jack then leans and gives Nadia a hug. As they embrace, Jack leans down further and very lightly whispers in Nadia's ear "Good luck with Irina tonight."

They let go of the hug. Nadia looks up at Jack and, even though she doesn't break her smile, Jack can tell that there's a bit of trepidation behind the happy face. Nadia's very nervous over seeing her mother one on one.

Julieta then turns to Tom and Eddie points out "Hey, aren't the rest of the boys waiting on you two?"

Tom looks down at his watch. "Yeah, I guess they are. Although they'll understand if we hung around to see the beauty pageant."

Julieta quickly asks "Who won?"

Tom blurts out "Nadia" while, at the same time, Eddie blurts out "You" to Julieta. This causes Tom and Eddie to scowl at one another again.

Sensing a brother on brother scuffle may erupt, Nadia snaps "Boys! Can't we both win?"

Eddie and Tom look over at Nadia. Both of them shrug and then look back at each other. Eddie says "Makes sense." Tom nods and says "Yeah, it does, actually." The two of them share a chuckle, any tension already gone. But the battle over the more beautiful babe is sure to continue in the future.

Jack pats Nadia on the back. "Very well played, Nadia. Good to see you still know how to defuse a situation."

Nadia laughs a bit. "I learned from the best...right, Dad?"

Jack smirks at that.

"GRANDPA JACK! OUR GAME!"

Jack and Nadia both look down the hallway, where an impatient Maria is waiting for Jack to reboot their Wii system.

Nadia gives Jack a bit of a nudge. "You better go, babysitter!"

Jack gives Nadia a somewhat sarcastic smirk and then heads to the bedroom.

From there, both couples give each other kisses good-bye and go off to their respective venues. But while Eddie and Julieta just take the time to give out a couple extra kisses to each other, Tom and Nadia wish each other good luck on their respective challenges tonight.

For one night, both Tom and Nadia feel like they're back at APO, working undercover from their friends. It would only be fitting that Jack was present tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, CA (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom and Charlie both walk out the back patio of Eddie's house into the cool California night. It's where the rest of Storm Crew is gathered to work on the computer program. But, after five minutes of playing along, Tom couldn't wait any longer.

Charlie slides the door closes and, with his usual thick Irish accent, asks "What's up?" He then takes a casual drink of his Guinness bottle, unassuming about the manner of the discussion.

Tom,, in a kind tone, asks "How are you feeling?" Of course, this is in reference to Charlie's demise and return in the deal with Mammon.

Charlie shrugs. "I guess I'm fine. Sure am enjoying life again. Guess like the hair band song says: 'don't know what you got til it's gone.'"

Tom nods. "Eddie can tell you Julieta feels the same way."

Charlie lets out a chuckle. "So I hear. Anyway, I'm fine. Never better, actually."

Trying to not come across like a total blunt force object, Tom asks "Something's different about you since I last saw you at the portal."

Charlie cracks a smirk and points to his head. "Oh, you noticed the full head of red hair? Saw Rambaldi the other day. Had him take a couple years off when he took care of that scar for me. Now we don't have matching widows peaks, I'm afraid to say."

Tom feels the front of his hairline, which does end in a widows peak. "I've thought about taking a few years off myself, but it might startle Maria too much."

Charlie takes another drink and starts looking bored. "Is this what you pulled me out here for? To discuss hairlines and aging?"

With that, Tom goes from casual to serious. Time to get to the business at hand. "No. You need to explain yourself. Right now."

Charlie stops in mid-drink and raises a curious eyebrow. He's not offended, just a bit confused. He lowers the bottle and asks "What are you talking about?"

Tom takes a couple steps forward. His next four words are delivered about as sternly as he can deliver them. "True Irish. Explain. Now."

Charlie quickly drops his beer-holding hand to his waist. He looks down at the bottle, pondering it for a bit. He then sets it on the table next to him. "Who told you?"

"Laurent. I asked for manpower to take on Francisco's cartel army. He said Il Credo Divino doesn't participate in offensives. Then, he suggested I talk to you about the True Irish."

Charlie twists the half-drank bottle on the table while a thousand thoughts race through his head. The happy-go-lucky goofy Charlie is gone. Serious Charlie has taken his place. He sternly asks "What would you like to know?"

"For starters, if they are what I think they are, I'd like to know why you've been keeping an Irish terrorist organization a secret from me."

Charlie quickly snaps "They're not terrorists. However, most of them do have ties to the IRA."

"Like I said...why have you been keeping terrorists a secret from me?"

"Because I told you they're not a terrorist organization!"

"Then what are they? Who are they? And why in the frack are they in Elysium?"

Charlie leans on the chair next to him, settling in for a potentially long conversation. "The True Irish are opposed to all forms of terrorism perpetrated by the Irish Republican Army and all of its subsidiaries and incarnates since the original IRA ceased to exist. The True Irish are all ex-IRA members who opposed to the violence the IRA uses to solve its problems. Most of them died for that belief. The only man that doesn't have IRA ties is the leader of the True Irish: Owen Schroeder."

Tom folds his arms, intrigued by this story so far. "What's so special about Owen?"

"Owen is Elysian-born."

Now it's Tom's turn to raise an eyebrow. His daughter Maria is also considered 'Elysian-born.' "You mean he was a fetus?"

Charlie nods. "He was. His mother was the the wife of an IRA leader. She was blown up while 7 months pregnant with him. When Owen found out what happened to his mother, he went to Earth and was almost unseen for years while he studied the IRA. He learned their ways and swore to be different than them in just about every way possible. So he started rallying a club of like-minded former IRA members, including my father."

Tom knows the story of Charlie's father well. Charlie's father, Chuckie O'Doyle they called him, was a snitch for Interpol. He was deeply rooted in the IRA, and eventually trained Charlie to be a snitch as well. When Chuckie started fearing for his life, he sent Charlie to America, and with an assist from Interpol, Charlie became a CIA informant, starting with the Boston Irish mob. His main objective was to monitor connections from the Irish Mob to the IRA. Eventually, his cover got blown and the CIA put him in deep witness protection for a while. For a year, Charlie was in limbo until Tom just so happened to stumble across his file when he was looking to fill Storm Crew members. Seeing his vast experience with explosives and also appreciating Charlie's experience working with a terrorist organization, Tom took a shine to him. Tom dealt with cartel members, who basically are terrorists in their own turf, and, before he knew any better, he saw the Covenant as something like a terrorist group. So, that's how Charlie came to be a member of Storm Crew.

Charlie continues his story. "After my Pa died, he became one of the original members of the True Irish. He attended a speech in Belfast that Owen conducted and they saw eye to eye. The True Irish's goal is to preserve a peaceful and free Ireland in Elysium. There is no malice in this group unless it's toward the IRA or to anyone that would wish to do this realm harm. I am proud to call myself a True Irishman."

"If you're so proud, then why the big secret?"

"Because the True Irish doesn't like to broadcast their existence here. Their IRA counterparts make no qualms about their existence and their explosive tendencies. True Irishmen aim to be the opposite of the IRA, and thus remain quiet. Their anonymity is preserved through an agreement with the Elysian Council. That includes a gag order among its members, including myself. I've been a member since my father introduced me to Owen Schroeder a month after I died."

Tom starts pacing slowly. It's actually a very good and a very plausible story. But still, he's a bit upset that Charlie kept it from him. "Charlie, me and you are like brothers. Is this the kind of thing you would keep from a brother?"

With a perfect poker face, Charlie replies "If my brother wasn't Irish, yes. We protect our True Irish roots with our lives."

Tom appears to understand as he nods his head in agreement. He understands how close-knit Irishmen are, and it actually doesn't surprise him that Charlie would keep such a code under wraps. Tom looks up at Charlie and says "Thanks for telling me. I'd like to set up a meet with Owen. Can you do that?"

Charlie apprehensively looks down at the ground. "Owen doesn't take kindly to non-Irish...especially ones that know about his organization."

"Then you and your father can accompany me to the meet. I figure you two might have enough clout to get me a face-to-face with him."

"Perhaps...but it'll have to be on his terms."

"That's fine, as long as I have assurances of my safety."

"I'm going to need to give him a reason why you're looking to talk to him."

Tom smacks his lips a bit, thinking about how to word this. He decides the whole truth is the best way. "I need the True Irish's help with our cartel problem."

"I doubt he'll supply manpower."

"I kind of figured that given your leader's mission statement..."

"I mean they won't send ground troops. But the True Irish has all the resources of the IRA over the years, save for guns. What exists on Earth exists in Elysium, with exceptions, and the True Irish has claimed the IRA's stockpiles for their own. It's a big reason why the Elysian Council accepted our charter. We also have agreed to work under the council's jurisdiction. I will use that to get a meeting with you and Owen. Might be a day or two, though."

"That's fine. Whatever you can do." Tom then extends his hand out for a handshake.

Charlie smirks and shake's Tom's hand back. "Even though I'm a True Irishman, I've been a part of Storm Crew for longer. You're still my brother, and Storm Crew and the True Irish both see eye-to-eye on how Elysium should be. I think our two groups can work well together."

"I hope so." Tom then lets go of the handshake. "So, what's Owen like?"

Charlie chuckles a bit. "You two will get along fine. He's got your charm."

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

The loud beats of a popular song by Pitbull blare over the speakers in the crowded nightclub. The main lights are turned low, leaving just the colored lights that flash in a pattern over the dance floor. Some ladies in attendance are at the bar, some chat at the edge of the nightclub, and others all crowd the hot and sweaty dance floor, dancing the night away.

Nadia and Julieta are smack dab in the middle of the cluster on the dance floor, each one of them having a good time dancing away and laughing at each others' attempts when one of them tries to do a special dance move. Nadia's actually a very talented dancer despite a lack of formal training. Julieta holds her own, but is a little awkward. Still, that doesn't matter to her, as her smile might as well be permanently grafted to her face.

Julieta leans in to Nadia's ear. "I've never had so much fun dancing before!"

Nadia leans into Julieta's ear. "I'm glad! I thought this would be a good idea!"

"It's a great idea! You have no idea how bad purgatory is! I missed this!"

The song ends after a few seconds and rolls right into another one. Nadia looks down at her watch...it's 8:57. She looks back up at Julieta and starts fanning herself with her hand. "I need to go get some air!"

Julieta leans in. It's so loud, she couldn't hear her. "WHAT?"

"I SAID I NEED TO GO GET SOME AIR!"

Julieta nods and shouts "OK! I'M GOING TO GO GET A DRINK!"

Julieta follows Nadia out of the dance floor, squeezing in between other girls that are there dancing and having a good time

Julieta goes to the bar, as she said she would. Nadia, meanwhile, goes down a back hallway and goes out the back door.

It's actually a cool night in San Felipe. It is still January, which means that, every once in a while, there's a chill in the air. Nadia guesses the temperature's dropped to the low 50s and probably will drop further. Of course, it doesn't help that the sweat she's generated from dancing is coming into contact with the cool air, causing her to feel even chillier.

She walks out to the edge of the parking lot at the rear of the nightclub, where the pavement meets the sand. She stops and takes off her heels...walking in heels in the sand is generally not a wise idea. Now barefoot, she holds the heels in her left hand, adjusting her purse that's hanging off her left shoulder with her right hand. Then, she starts walking along the beach.

She heads towards the water, then turns left and starts heading up the shoreline. About a hundred yards ahead, she spots the first lifeguard shack north of the Beachcomber Nightclub. The shack stands up on 6 foot stilts, which is plenty of room for Nadia and her mother to stand under without crouching.

This is where her mother, Irina Derevko, is supposed to be. Only there's just one problem...Nadia can't see her.

Nadia starts looking around, but can't see her at all. She starts to panic...has Irina skipped out on the meeting? Or worse, has she been compromised somehow?

Nadia catches herself, mulling over her use of words there as she was thinking. "Or worse". She's not sold on Irina yet, but still feels dread over the possibility of Irina dying before she can live up to her end of the bargain. At first, Nadia just shrugs it off as worry that, without Irina's information, her and her family will continue to be in peril. But just as soon as she brushes it away, it hits her again. That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that comes with dread. She realizes that she's concerned about more than Irina living up to her word. Nadia's concerned about..._Irina._

She's beaten back so many emotions about her mother. But as the moment of truth approaches, she's finding it's harder to keep those emotions at bay.

Nadia finally makes it underneath the lifeguard shack, having slowed down as she got lost in thought just know. She should know better than to get sloppy like that, losing her focus like that. Even though Irina is her mother, Irina is also a trained killer. Nadia looks around again. No witnesses. Darkness. A perfect spot for a quick and silent kill.

"Hello, Nadia."

Nadia lets out a little shriek as she turns around behind her, where Irina Derevko is standing, just under the walkway that leads above her to the shack.

Once her shock wears off, Nadia realizes Irina must have just teleported right behind her. Nadia studies Irina for a bit. Irina's facial frostbite scars reflect in the moonlight, but otherwise, Irina looks calm and actually happy to see Nadia. Besides that, Irina's dressed in all-black, which would make her tough to spot, especially if she was wearing the black mask that she's holding in her right hand.

Irina also takes the time to study Nadia's elegance tonight. She lets out a little chuckle. "My, my...you truly are my daughter. You remind me so much of myself at your age."

Nadia looks down at her dress. "I'm actually 33 now...but I still look like I did when I died at the age of 27."

Irina nods. "I see. I remember Mary telling me years ago that she doesn't age anymore in Elysium. Anyway, that's besides the point. You look beautiful."

Nadia reluctantly allows a small smile to form on her face. "Thank you."

Irina smiles wider. "You're welcome. What's your cover?"

"Ladies night at the nightclub. Julieta's still there."

Irina keeps smiling. "Ah, Julieta. Good to hear she made it back from purgatory."

With a sneer, Nadia asks "Why do you care?"

"I got to know her a little. Nice lady. Sad story."

"I can't help be be a little responsible for that story. She was still lost until I arrived in Elysium."

"She told me you took her under your wing...as she did you growing up..."

A hasty Nadia cuts Irina off. "Yeah, well, it's in the past now."

"I'm pleased you've agreed to meet with me."

Nadia looks back towards the nightclub, making sure she wasn't followed. "Mom, just because I'm here doesn't mean I trust you. I had to be convinced to come here."

Irina's smile disappears and a look of wonder forms on her face as she leans on a wood stilt. "Was it Mary that convinced you?"

Nadia shakes her head. "No." Nadia then looks Irina dead in the eyes. "It was Sydney."

Irina immediately grows concerned. "Sydney is here?"

"No, no. I talked to her on Earth."

"You didn't tell her everything, did you? Mary was always coy about what happened in Elysium, and I figured there was a reason for that."

"I didn't tell her everything, only that you recently appeared and you're helping us." Nadia then takes a deep breath. "She doesn't hold a grudge against you, Mom."

Irina lets a small smile crease her face. "I was afraid she would. She has a lot of her father in her. Jack died with so many grudges, I think he lost track of them all."

"Mom, I need to know something...about the last few months of your life."

Irina's smile disappears. "You want to know why I wanted to become immortal and destroy two cities with nuclear missiles."

"Yes!"

Irina stops leaning on the stilt. "Nadia, when you were born, you were placed on my lap. You were crying and crying and kicking and I..."

A now trembling Nadia stops her. "Mom, please don't do this..."

"...I looked down at you. I was so scared of getting bonded with you because I knew they were just going to take you away. So I slowly moved my hand towards you. Do you know what you did?"

Nadia shakes her head and starts pacing. "Mom, please!"

"You grabbed my finger. And you put it into your mouth and started sucking on it like a pacifier." Irina pauses, composing herself.

Nadia's also fighting the tears back herself. "Stop this, please! Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I knew then that I loved you. And I know you loved me...I saw it in your eyes before you were snatched away from me. I never saw you again until I saw you on the plane, a grown woman."

"You loved me...and yet, you left me in Soviet Union custody! You abandoned me!"

A suddenly defiant Irina snaps "I did NOT abandon you! I did what was right."

"By letting me grow up in an Argentine orphanage?"

Irina manages to keep her usual cool when a normal woman would have been more jumpy. "Yes. I didn't want you to have my life. You would have been on the run with me, in constant danger. You would have learned to be like me, and I didn't want that for you."

Nadia lets a tear fall down her eye. "You're my mom! You're right, I did love you! I would have followed you anywhere and done whatever you wanted of me because daughters do what their mothers say! When I got to APO and I heard that you had died, I was angry. I was angry because someone killed my mother, the woman that gave me life! I defended you, I stood up for you, and when you were found, I BELIEVED in you! I believed in you because you're my mom! And you betrayed me when you were doing what you were doing in the end! You betrayed Sydney..."

"But Sydney appears to have has forgiven me."

Nadia takes a quick, deep breath. "Sydney thinks you were possessed in the end...that you weren't yourself."

Irina takes a deep breath. "Mary would give me updates on how you were doing. That was part of our agreement. I left you in Argentina because I wanted you to have a chance at a happy life. And when Mary told me about your wedding, I knew that goal was fulfilled. You were happy. I had nothing to worry about. But at the same time, I could never be in your life or Sydney's. I accepted that, and started to focus on the only thing that was left for me. When I left you in Russia, I set out on a mission for Rambaldi's endgame. After you were born, when I wasn't thinking about my daughters, the endgame consumed my life. And I did not plan on destroying cities. But I had invested everything I could into the pursuit, and I was broke. By acquiring Sloane's nuclear missiles for free, I'd have two very valuable assets to put on the market."

Nadia shakes her head disappointingly. "So, you still would have let those missiles end up in the wrong hands."

"It was a flawed theory, yes. But Sydney was right. I wasn't myself, especially after I got the Horizon. I've had nothing but time to reflect on my life while buried in ice in Hell, and I realize that I was wrong in the end. I also realized that the Horizon poisoned my mind. It made me arrogant and delusional. Even Jack can say that I'm a lot of things, but arrogant and delusional aren't one of them. Nadia, I was completely out of control."

Nadia lets out a sigh, not relieved, but not discouraged either. A breath just to release some tension. "Sydney suspected that. She even said you thanked Dad for killing you."

Irina lets out a laugh. "Jack as your father...I'll admit that, when Mary told me, I couldn't believe it."

"How do you think I felt? I died believing in a father that wasn't my father!"

"I know. We'll get to him in a bit. But getting back to Jack, I was relieved he killed me. If I were to go through with what I thought was immortality, I'd have to kill Sydney. And Nadia...I couldn't do it. When I was looking down at Sydney, pointing a gun at her head, for a moment, I regained control of my senses. And when Jack made the decision on my future for me, I was relieved. I wasn't happy with what I had become, and I hoped that I could bury the grief I had over leaving you and Sydney behind and time would just end. Turns out all you have nothing but time in Hell. The worst feeling was creating two beautiful, wonderful daughters and knowing you had nothing to do with how they turned..."

Nadia buries her head in her right hand. She can't take it anymore. She sniffles and lets the tears she's been holding in her eyes go. She doesn't sob, but the repeated sniffles don't hide her grief. Nadia knows Irina was a criminal in life. But even though all the defiance she had tried to fight her emotions for Irina off, in the end she failed. She wanted her mother more than anything when she was growing up. She wanted to be with her when she joined APO. And everything Irina said, and the way she said it, screams to Nadia that it's not worth it to hate her mother anymore. Part of her wonders if Irina is truly that devious to weaken Nadia like this. But she doesn't need to look any farther than Sydney, the best judge of character she knows. Sydney believed her mother still loved her, deep down inside. When in doubt, trust your big sister. And if Sydney still believes in Irina...

Meanwhile, Irina has a somber look on her face, like Nadia's grief is actually having an effect on her. That's because it is. She pulls out a tissue, having prepared for this already. "Hey, we're not going to that. You spent a lot of time looking nice tonight, you're going to ruin your makeup. Come on." She then holds out the tissue for a crying Nadia to take.

Nadia looks up and takes the tissue. She immediately wipes off her eyes and starts to compose herself again.

Irina smirks and says "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Nadia actually laughs at that. But, as she continues cleaning herself up, she realizes it's time for Irina to start doing what she promised she'd do. "Ok. But you are going to have to start doing something for me. Mom, we need to talk about the rest of your group. You said you'd tell us the locations of them all and help us track them down."

Irina nods, but a look of reluctance forms on her face. "Well, that's become a little harder since I agreed to our deal."

That doesn't go over well with Nadia at all. "Mom, what are you saying? Don't start backing off on us!"

"I'm not. But since my deal started, I've lost track of Sloane and Kelly."

"Lost track?"

"Arvin hasn't shown up to our meets the past couple days. I've been searching for him, using his known whereabouts and places I know he'd go. But there's not a trace of him, and I have to be careful when I'm out and about because of my scars."

"Mom, we can help you with those scars..."

"No. Elena will get suspicious. That's a trick we weren't taught by Paris."

"What about Kelly? Mary told me that she was overseeing the cartel army."

"Yes...she was. But I went to check in on the cartel members yesterday and they told me she just up and vanished in the middle of the night. There's been no trace of her, and I don't know her all that well, otherwise I'd be looking for her, too."

"Mom! Do you realize what Rambadli and Il Credo Divino are going to say when I tell them..."

"That's why you're not going to tell them. At least, not right away. Give me some time on that."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Couple of days maybe. Mary knows, and she's agreed to stay quiet about it."

"You say you know where the cartel army is, then?"

"Yes. They're at Francisco Alvarado's former compound in Campeche. They haven't moved, and I doubt they'll relocate. They're secluded and even those idiots believe that's a good thing in their situation. They can't teleport...they're all too dense to even begin to figure out how. But they're getting restless. They've been on me to get them weapons. I'd take care of that problem before anything else if I were you."

"Tom's talking with an organization called the 'True Irish' about getting their assistance."

"Il Credo Divino won't help?"

Nadia stops short of telling Irina that they won't participate in offensives, just in the outside chance Irina would relay that to Sloane and Elena. "Apparently not."

Irina appears to buy it. "Well, IRA members have no love for Mexican cartels. Every IRA member I've talked to thinks Mexican cartels give them a bad name. I know, it's a stretch."

"We don't know what they are." Nadia looks away and takes a deep, worried breath. "I'm actually kind of afraid to tell Tom what you've told me."

"Why? Sounds like he's working on the problem."

Nadia turns back to Irina, still worried. "When Maria was taken, I think something inside Tom was...awoken. Tom has this side of him that scares me, and since all of this has been happening, he's felt like that he can't protect his family. He's getting restless, snappy, moody...although he's been happy today because we adopted Emilio..."

"Oh, congratulations. He's a good kid..."

"I know. We'll talk about that another time. But I'm worried that Tom's going to do something awful and get himself hurt."

Irina nods understandingly. "Nadia, why do men fight wars?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"Because Tom is no different than any other man that has fought a war before. Men don't fight wars because they enjoy killing people. That's for sociopaths, and Tom's not a sociopath. When Tom was in the Anti-Cartel, he was just a villain to those who would be villains to the rest of the world. Men fight wars to serve a purpose that is greater than themselves. For most, it's for country. Others, it's pride. But in this case right here, Tom is fighting for something much more dear to him than a country. He's fighting for his family. And he's going to have to use the tools that he knows, the tools that made him a villain to villains, to succeed. You know what you need to do."

Nadia reluctantly says "You want me to tell him."

"I want you to tell him...then I want you to get out of his way and let him do what he needs to do. If you don't, he'll resent you. He's a fighter. Let him fight."

That answer doesn't soothe Nadia much. She doesn't like when Tom channels the darkness that lies within him. But Irina is right: he's going to need to channel that darkness to succeed, because that's the only way he knows how to defeat the cartel army. Plus, she's just worried in general something bad's going to happen to Tom if he proceeds with going after the cartel army.

But there's one more person Nadia needs to know about, and this is the one person she really came here for. "Ok...what about Elena?"

"I have a hunch on where she could be, but I can't confirm it yet."

"Where do you think she is?"

Irina pauses, noting how insistent Nadia is and knowing Nadia's past with Elena. She doesn't want Nadia going after Elena half-cocked. "I have to find out for myself. She's still been showing up to the meets and, based on what I can tell, she's just as mystified about Sloane and Kelly as I am. I know when she's hiding something, and she's not hiding anything when it comes to those two."

"Maybe this can give you a chance to get closer to Elena..."

"Yeah right. The day me and Elena are even remotely close is the day Russia becomes tropical. I can't even fake it with her, she'll see right through it."

Nadia feels a little disappointed about that, but still determined to get information on Elena. "Mom, you said you love me. And you joked that I couldn't say you didn't do anything for me. But if you want to do something good for me, you need find out where Elena is hiding."

"Nadia, I'll try...but I can't force it with Elena. She'll know what I'm doing right away. I have to be careful."

Nadia forms a sneer on her face. "You do what you have to do. But above all else, I want Elena."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to kill her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium...a few hours later)<strong>_

Tom and Nadia are back home from their respective fact-finding missions, and each one of them is tucking a child into bed. Nadia's tucking Maria to bed while Tom's helping Emilio into his bed for his first night as an official member of the Falk household.

Tom and Nadia spent some time debriefing each other over what they learned. Neither went into major detail for various reasons. Tom because he has yet to meet Owen Schroeder, Nadia because she just doesn't want to open up about her feelings for her mother. Even though they're husband and wife, they both know not to reveal pieces of the puzzle...you reveal the whole puzzle. Neither felt they needed the other's advice in this matter. And both of them realized there's more to each other's story.

But right now, both are just worried about getting the kids to bed.

From the other room, Tom hears Nadia singing something to Maria. Maria always enjoys hearing her mother sing about some fairy tale or just singing about something beautiful. Nadia's singing voice has a calming effect on Maria and helps her go to sleep almost every time.

On the other hand, Emilio likes a story read to him. He usually goes to sleep just fine, but he can be a total bear in the morning to wake up.

Emilio hops into bed and lets Tom drape his covers over him. Emilio adjusts a bit to get comfortable, especially since this is the first time in this bed. He notes "This bed feels funny."

Tom curiously asks "How so?"

"It's soft! I feel like I'm sinking!"

Tom laughs. He forgot that Emilio's used to the rather firm beds at the orphanage or the airbed he's been sleeping on the past few nights. "You'll get used to it. I guarantee you that this bed will me much more comfortable than what you're used to."

Emilio looks at the book in Tom's hand. "What are you going to read to me?"

Tom holds up the book and shows Emilio the cover. It's "The Pied Piper", the book that Rambaldi mysteriously gave to Tom via Laurent. It's no accident Tom chose this book. He wants to know just why Rambaldi felt the need to give it to him. With Rambaldi, there's always a hidden meaning in just about anything he says and does.

Tom takes the time to read the story slowly, helping Emilio along when there's a word or phrase he doesn't understand. The book itself is old and filled with old lingo. He also takes the time to show Emilio all the pictures and explain what they're doing in the pictures. Tom's a good storyteller, as evidenced by Emilio enjoying the story so far.

Tom reads about the town's plight with the rats, the pied piper's offer, and gets to the good part.

And it's at that good part when Tom suddenly realizes why Rambaldi gave him the book:

"_And out of the houses the rats came tumbling. _

_Great rats, small rats, lean rats, brawny rats, _

_Brown rats, black rats, grey rats, tawny rats, _

_Grave old plodders, gay young friskers, _

_Fathers, mothers, uncles, cousins, _

_Cocking tails and pricking whiskers, _

_Families by tens and dozens, _

_Brothers, sisters, husbands, wives— _

_Followed the Piper for their lives. _

_From street to street he piped advancing, _

_And step for step they followed dancing, _

_Until they came to the river Weser _

_Wherein all plunged and perished!"_

Tom stops reading there. The gears in his head are turning. Suddenly, it becomes clear for Tom why Rambaldi gave him the book:

The cartel army are the rats, and Tom needs to be the Pied Piper. With the True Irish likely not participating in an offensive, Tom, and Tom alone, needs to lure the cartel army out of their home base in Campeche and take them out somewhere else. Somewhere the rats would be familiar with. Somewhere where the True Irish will be waiting. And Tom knows the perfect place to lead those cartel rats to, and he knows the True Irish will be of good use for their demise.

"Hey, you're not done with the story!"

Tom's concentration is broken as he turns back to Emilio, who's anxious to read the rest of the story.

Tom reads the rest of the story, which goes on to tell how the town welched on their agreement to pay the piper what they had promised him for taking the rats out of town and how the piper got revenge by luring the children out of town. The moral of the story, as Tom accentuated for Emilio, was that if you make a promise to someone, you have to honor that promise.

Emilio, satisfied by the story, turns to his side and gets ready for sleep.

Tom asks "Do you need a nightlight?"

Emilio shakes his head. "No, it's too bright!"

"Well, if you need anything, you know where me and Nadia are."

"Ok. Good night, Daddy."

Tom cracks a touched smile at that. Emilio just called him "daddy". His first night as a member of the family and already completely accepted Tom as his father.

Tom stands up from the side of the bed, pulls the covers up a little more, pats Emilio on the back a bit, and humbly says "Good night, son."

Emilio cracks the slightest of smiles after Tom says those words. Tom notices, and can't help but smile himself.

Tom quietly exits the room, leaving Emilio's door cracked slightly so he can see his way out if he needs to get up for anything.

As he steps out of Emilio's room, almost right on cue, Nadia steps out of Maria's room. They exchange glances before Nadia, already in a nightgown, asks "Are you coming to bed?"

Tom shakes his head. "Nah, I'm going to go watch some TV for a bit. I'll be in in a while."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Nadia goes into the bedroom and Tom sees the light go out after Nadia closes the door.

Meanwhile, Tom doesn't go to the living room. Instead, he heads for the garage.

The Pied Piper of Mexico had to go into the garage to get his fiddle.

* * *

><p>Two hours after going to bed, Nadia wakes up for the first time. She notices that Tom's arm is not around her. Usually, when they do go to bed, Tom has his arm around her for at least a little while. So it's odd to her that his arm is missing.<p>

She rolls over to face Tom and goes to put her arm around him. Only there's just one problem.

Tom's not there.

She sits up and asks in the darkness "Tom?" There's no answer.

Nadia gets up out of bed and walks to the door. She turns on the bedroom light and sees she's the only one in the room. She starts to get concerned...Tom usually is in bed by now.

So she turns off the lights and heads down the hallway, lit only by a lone night light on her right side. She checks Maria's bedroom and sees she's fast asleep with no one else with her. She then check's Emilio's room and sees the same thing. Just Emilio sleeping soundly.

Nadia walks through the end of the hallway and into the living room and sees the TV is off, the lights off, and no one on the couch. She pauses and looks around, wondering where the hell he could have gone off to.

Suddenly, she faintly hears the sound of metal being scraped on something. Nadia looks forward and realizes it's coming from the garage.

She walks forward through the living room, past the kitchen and front door, and opens the door to the garage.

Nadia immediately spots Tom off to the left, sharpening an axe with a flat sharpening stone on a work bench. He pays her no mind as he continues scraping the edge of the axe, trying to sharpen it.

Nadia walks up to Tom, but before she asks what he's doing, she recognizes the axe.

This is not any axe. This is THE axe. The light wooden handle is bloodstained, the chrome axe featuring various nicks and scratches on it. This is the axe Tom used on the Lobos Rabiosos after Matt Aguero died. She only has seen this axe once before, when Tom threatened Edmond Keyes with it at the beginning of his Project Nadia conquest.

A very worried Nadia asks "Tom, what are you doing?"

Tom scrapes the flat side of his rock on the edge of the axe, and then does it again, acting as if she's not even there. He's deeply lost in thought.

"Tom! Talk to me!"

Tom pauses for a bit, but doesn't take his attention off of the axe. "Go back to bed, I'll be in in a bit."

Nadia shakes her head, looking back at the axe. "Tom, what are you doing with that axe?"

Tom non-nonchalantly replies "I'm sharpening it. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're getting ready to use that axe on someone."

Tom lets out a couple of deep, almost sinister chuckles. "I just realized something. I never formally introduced you to my axe."

Nadia gives Tom a disturbed look. "Introduced? I saw it in Zurich!"

Tom turns to look at Nadia for the first time since she stepped in the garage. "Nadia, this is more than your average axe. This is Little Justine."

Nadia doesn't change her disturbed look. "What are you talking about?"

Tom looks back at he axe and goes back to sharpening it. "I named this axe 'Little Justine' after my first girlfriend. Little Justine Kelley. I never told you about Justine, did I?"

Nadia shakes her head. "No, you haven't."

Tom nods, keeping his focus on the axe. "Well, you told me about Paolo, so I guess I should tell you about my first crush. Little Justine...that's what they used to call her in school. They called her that because she never grew any taller than 5'0. She was cute, in her own little way. Short, dark brown hair that she always had tied up in a little ponytail that never made it to her neck. Bright blue eyes, and always wore this devilish smirk on her face. Feisty, too. Oh, she was a firecracker. And in 7th grade, when I started looking at girls the way boys do at that age, I wanted her. I wanted her so bad. I was attracted to her looks and her attitude. I thought we could have a lot of fun together, being the hellraiser that I was at that age." Tom then turns to Nadia with a smirk. "Guess I have a thing for short, dark-haired hellraisers, huh?"

Nadia rolls her eyes, trying to play along with Tom, but still worried about his state of mind. "Yeah, yeah. I was a lot like Justine at her age. But, wasn't your first wife a blonde?"

Tom lets out a chuckle, then resumes scraping away on his axe. "Not a natural blonde, but yeah. She was also a short and a little spunky. Anyway, now that we've established that I have a 'type', let's get back to the story. So, I started hanging out with Justine and doing all sorts of stupid shit with her. We had a favorite pastime. We'd break into sheds, steal tools, and then go around to the junkyard and start smashing windows. Why? Because, at that age, it was fun! My grandparents, Edward and Violet, hated her. Even Eddie told me that she was no good. But I was so blinded by the fun I was having with her. And those eyes...man, she had eyes that you could just get lost in for days. So, one day, we're just sitting by the creek, eating apples that we had stolen from an orchard earlier, when suddenly she kisses me. Out of nowhere, she kisses me and literally rams her tongue down my throat. We were each other's first kiss. And when you're a boy that age and you're passionately making love to a woman like that, you start imagining things in the future. I thought she was the one. But, that didn't last long at all."

Nadia, who's actually intrigued by this story, asks "What happened?"

"Two weeks later, I find her kissing Joey Malone behind school. Turns out that I wasn't her first kiss at all, and she had the reputation for being a bit of a slut. While Joey's laughing his ass off at me, I'm verbally tearing her a new asshole until the principal dragged me away from there. I held a grudge against her for a long time until she just didn't matter anymore. But, that's not why I named my axe 'Little Justine'. Do you want to know why?"

Nadia stirs a bit. "I'm not sure I do, but you're probably going to tell me anyway."

"Well, eventually, she stopped whoring around and settled down with this real dooshbag named Cory Doria. Tall, lanky bastard who had a swagger that Justine just loved. They dated through senior year of high school and even got married two years later. Of course, not long after that, my sister Karen, who stayed back in Bunker when I left for Los Angeles, started hearing the stories of how Cory was beating Justine like a punching bag. Fitting, since Cory was actually training to be a boxer. Then, one night..." Tom starts laughing and stops scraping on the axe for a bit.

Nadia gives him another scared look. She knows this next part is going to be messy.

Tom finally settles down and continues. "Now, this is just the story that I heard, but knowing Justine, it's very plausible. One night, Cory goes to bed drunk on his ass as usual. Justine's crying in the living room, her eyes blackened, her lip swollen and cut from Cory beating on her again. She finally decides enough is enough. So, she goes out back, grabs an axe from the shed, walks back into the house and into the bedroom, and, without him knowing anything, buries an axe into his skull. And she doesn't stop there, oh no. She starts chopping him up into bits and pieces."

Nadia covers her gaping mouth. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, I knew she had a temper, but I didn't know she had murder in that degree in her. The story goes that, after she's exhausted of chopping him up, she walks to the kitchen, drinks the rest of the beer in the fridge, waits til sunrise, and then gives herself up to police. The whole town knew he was beating her and the whole town knew she hated his guts, so she realized she had no chance fighting this or running away. She was the only logical person with a motive, he was actually liked in town, believe it or not. Plus, she had no one else to run to. And so, she decided prison was the safest place she could be. After she spent some time in the psych ward, she's transferred to general population at the Bonne Terre prison, where she's spending the rest of a life sentence. Last I heard, she became a lesbian."

Nadia sarcastically remarks "Oh wonderful." Nadia then looks back down at the axe apprehensively. "So, you named your axe after your axe-murdering first girlfriend."

Tom goes back to scraping the axe. "I thought it was appropriate, since I was out for vengeance myself when I bought it."

Nadia sighs and turns away. "Tom, why are you sharpening your axe? You can't take on the cartel army by yourself!"

"I know. Call it security, I guess. After I talk to the True Irish, I plan on having it with me when I encounter the army. Those men know this axe very well. And I've got a perfect plan in mind for dealing with them."

A frightened Nadia asks "What are you going to do?"

Tom turns to Nadia slowly with an evil smirk on his face. "I'm going to re-introduce the world to Halcon Diablo."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	28. Ch 27: Side Effect

**SIDE EFFECT**

* * *

><p><em>Author note: Reader discretion advised. There will be a bit of violence and language in this chapter, including some f-bombs. Cartels are very liberal about their swear words and it'd feel it'd be like sacrilege on my part to not have any cartel members swear. You have been warned.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>It is better to be violent, if there is violence in our hearts, than to put on the cloak of nonviolence to cover impotence." <em>-Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California (Earth, circa 2005. From 'Project Nadia')<strong>_

Tom looks back over at Mike. "Anyway, enough of me. I want to know about this building that David blew up!"

Mike laughs as David gets a cocky grin, a rare thing from him.

David says "Well, some of the mission details the CIA wants to keep a secret, but let's just say that me and Mike were sent to Bulgaria to track down these...items that the CIA wanted removed."

Tom looks suspicious. "Items? Hopefully you don't mean people."

Mike shakes his head. "No, this wasn't another Actopan Incident. No one got fried."

Tom rolls his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me about that debacle..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Belfast, Northern Ireland (Elysium)<strong>_

On yet another cloudy, cold and gloomy late morning in Northern Ireland, a car pulls up to what looks like an average corner Irish pub on a busy street in downtown Belfast. To a normal person, this would be considered an occurrence not worth giving a second passing thought to.

But this is no ordinary Irish pub. You can tell that by the group of five burly looking Irishmen at the door that are being particularly wary of anyone walking near the entrance.

A further examination reveals there are actually no people walking in front of this pub. Yes, there's people walking along the sidewalk about 15 to 20 feet in front of them, but they all make it a point to cut a wide path around these men. It's as if they've all been let in on a secret that you shouldn't get too close to this place.

At the car, Tom Falk steps out of the rear passenger's side door. Sliding out behind him is Charlie O'Doyle, the lean red-headed member of Storm Crew. And stepping out of the front passenger's door is a man who appears middle-aged, but with a similar build and look to Charlie. This would be Charles "Chuckie" O'Doyle. Unlike his son Charlie, Chuckie seems to carry an ill-favored look about him, with his lip seemingly always curled up in a sneer.

Tom looks over at Chuckie, noting that his mood hasn't improved since they met before the car ride. "Are you going to be alright?"

In a VERY thick Irish accent, Chuckie growls "I'd be asking myself that if I were you, lad." Chuckie then looks over at Charlie, who's standing on Tom's right flank. "This was a bad idea, son."

Charlie, a little defensive, says "Nonsense. You know Owen. He doesn't think highly of Mexican cartels."

"I'm not talking about _that._ I'm talking about bringing in a non-Irish into..."

Tom holds up his hand. "Wait a second, my grandmother Violet was mostly Irish. So what that I'm a German/Dutch/French/Irish mutt?"

"Your blood's not pure. But your heritage will still give you a fighting chance."

"The Irish part?"

"That...plus the fact you're not English."

Charlie lets out a couple chuckles at that. Tom gives him a funny look, causing Charlie to reply "Owen hates the English almost as much as the IRA. Centuries of bad blood between the Irish and the English. Owen believes in upholding that Irish tradition."

Tom turns back to Chuckie. "So I came to the wrong place for fish and chips and a cup o' tea, eh?"

Chuckie's scowl does not leave his face, nor does his glare. "If you're allowed inside, and if Owen likes you...and that's a BIG if...there may be a glass of ale and some lamb stew for ya if you're feeling peckish. Chef here makes a fine stew. Now, let's get on with it." Chuckie then looks back into the car at the driver. "Go on, we can make our own way from here." The driver cordially nods, then rolls up the window and drives off.

The three walk through the crowd of people into the void that exists between the crowd and the pub. Immediately, the men at the door stand straight up and eye the three with suspicious looks. This does not deter Chuckie, Charlie, and Tom from advancing.

When they get to about 5 feet from the door, one guy, a 6'5 brute of a man, holds out his arm to stop the men. Chuckie gives the big guy a sneer. "Peter Brennan, we're here to see Owen."

Peter starts examining Tom. As he does, he tells Chuckie "I know you, and I know your son. But who the bloody crap is this stocky piece of furniture here?"

Tom goes to speak, but gets a hand in his face from Chuckie for his troubles. Chuckie sternly tells him "I'll do the talking, boy." Chuckie then tells Peter "This here is a friend of the Elysian Council and friend of my son. He needs to talk to Owen."

Peter keeps examining Tom. "No bloody way is this man is Irish..."

Charlie, not Chuckie, points out "His grandmother was Irish. I know her well, she's got the red-head of an Irish lass. Got the temper of one too, let me tell you."

Peter looks back at Tom, still eyeing him sternly. "Hold your arms out, time for a patdown."

Tom doesn't immediately obey, suspicious over why Charlie and Chuckie aren't being asked.

Chuckie gives Tom a nudge. "Do as he says, it's mandatory for non-members."

Tom reluctantly stretches his arms out, but looks back at Chuckie. "How do they know you're not carrying something you shouldn't?"

As Peter starts patting Tom down, Chuckie flatly replies "Because it's part of the code for being a True Irishman. No weapons of any kind. Penalty for non-compliance is expulsion, with no exceptions. No one tests Owen on that, we know better."

Tom lets out a chuckle. "And I thought Mexican drug and gun cartels were strict."

Peter stops patting Tom down. "The hell you say about those wetback fooks?"

Tom cracks a smirk. "I have experience dealing with those...fooks."

Chuckie interjects. "Keep going, Peter."

Peter resumes patting Tom down, looking for contraband. He then asks "You came here to talk about cartels?"

Chuckie gives Peter a stiff kick in the leg, causing Peter to stop his patting and grab his leg after a shriek. Chuckie somehow manages to look more ornery. "Boy! You know the deal! Owen's business with us is his own, and our business with him is our own! Now quit the shite an' get your fooking business over with. Tired of hanging around like a buffoon!"

Now, to most people talking to him like that, Peter would have cracked a jaw with his hamhock hand. But he wouldn't do that to Chuckie. See, Chuckie has been a True Irishman for so long, he's actually considered a charter member, and you just don't go around clocking charter members without severe penalties. Plus, he did make it into Elysium for a reason, and that's because he's not a cutthroat like the IRA members that didn't make the Elysian cut.

Peter hastily finishes his patdown and stands back up to his feet. He nervously tells Tom "Alright, I'll go tell Owen you're here an' see if he wants to talk."

Chuckie shoos him towards the door. "Well, get on with it, you lump!"

Peter hastily runs back into the pub, leaving the other Irish brutes standing in wait.

Tom looks over at Chuckie, impressed at his control over the situation. Chuckie looks back at him and gives him a smirk, like he knew what he was doing all along. Chuckie then leans forward and whispers in Tom's ear "I was hoping that dumb bastard would be working the door. Easy pushover that one. Puts on a strong face, but has the spine, speed and brains of a snail."

A couple minutes pass. During this time, Tom exchanges curious glances with the other Irishmen at the door as well as takes a look around this old, historic part of Belfast. As far as he's concerned, he might as well be in the 1940s if it weren't for the modern cars going down the street.

Finally, Peter emerges. He tells Tom "Follow me." Peter turns and heads in, and Tom follows, flanked by Charlie and Chuckie.

When he steps in, Tom notices how dead the place is. It's laid out like your usual Irish pub, full of flags and other Irish motifs, wood décor, and isn't particularly well-lit. It's set up in a diamond shape, with the diamond-shaped bar in the middle, surrounded by seats at the bar as well as booths. There's a lonely and bored bartender toward the front, leaning on his side of the bar and watching a soccer game on the TV above the bar. He's paying Peter, Tom, Chuckie, and Charlie absolutely no mind whatsoever. And there's absolutely no one else inside the bar at this time, although it is early in the day.

Peter leads Tom and the O'Doyles to the left, around the bar, and towards the back, where a lone booth sits against the wall past the entrance to the kitchen area, where a man is already sitting. Tom takes note that the man looks young, around his late 20's or early 30s, which is his right to since you can change your age in Elysium or stop aging if you want. The man of average build is currently nursing a cup of coffee while reading a book and doesn't appear to be disturbed or distracted one bit.

Peter stands next to the man. "Mr. Schroeder, here is the man that seeks an audience with you."

Owen Schroeder looks up from his book at Tom with a curious look in his eye and a million dollar smile on his face. Owen is a very handsome man, with black hair, brown eyes, big Irish nose, and has a very confident way about him. He speaks, in a noticeable but not thick Irish accent, "Ah, you came. I've been expecting you."

Tom raises an eyebrow and lets his natural sarcasm flow. "Is that so? I hope we're not interrupting your busy day of book reading and coffee sipping!"

Peter flashes Tom a threatening look. "You mind your tongue around Owen!"

Owen holds up a dismissive hand. "Ah, Peter, I'm aware of this man's reputation. I believe he was being facetious. He means no harm..." Peter then eyes Tom. "...right?"

Tom starts chuckling, as if amused. "Yeah...it's clear to me that someone close to me has been telling stories." Tom turns to Charlie, who quickly shakes his head defensively.

Owen lets out a chuckle. "No offense to Charlie there, but we both have friends in higher places. Please, sit down." As Tom takes his seat across from Owen on the booth, Owen looks up to Peter. "Go to the bar and tell ol' Sheamus to get a pint of ale for my mutual friend here."

Tom interjects, which he realizes may be at his own peril given his relative unfamiliarity with Irish customs and generosity. "Oh, there's no need to bother Sheamus from his terribly exhausting duties watching the football game. Besides, it's a little early for Irish brew. I'll have what you're having in your coffee cup there if there's any available."

Owen gives Tom a nod and turns back to Peter. "You heard the man. There's a pot in the kitchen." Peter gives an obedient nod to Owen and scampers off.

Tom can't help but be a little impressed by Owen. Tom can already tell Owen is a cool customer that commands respect. He also thinks Owen would probably have a nice career as a salesman or a motivational speaker if this whole True Irish thing doesn't work out.

Charlie and Chuckie, meanwhile, pull up chairs to sit on next to the table.

Owen turns back to Tom and extends his hand for a handshake. Tom gives his hand a funny look. Owen doesn't change his expression or position of his hand. "I like to start off a conversation with a handshake. I find a handshake helps set the tone of a conversation."

Tom studies Owen for a bit, then extends his hand out and shakes Owen's hand firmly.

Owen studies the two hands clinched. "Firm...but not unfriendly. I can tell when a man makes a handshake like that that he's here for a purpose he feels I can help him with."

Tom lets go of Owen's hand. Before he can speak, Peter sticks his head out of the kitchen behind him. "Hey, do you want sugar or crème with your coffee, mister?"

Tom looks back at him, but before answering the question, turns back to Owen. "Why weren't Charlie and Chuckie offered a drink?"

Owen turns to the O'Doyle pair, then back at Tom. "Because, as True Irishmen, they have to ask. What's the saying, oh Charlie?"

Charlie, as if under a spell, replies "Ask and ye shall receive. Those are words we live by."

Owen nods. "Indeed. It is one of our laws as True Irishmen. True Irishmen are offered nothing without asking."

Taking it that Charlie and Chuckie are fine, Tom turns back to Peter. "Ask and ye shall receive, huh? Well, would it be too much to ask to get some Bailey's put in my coffee?"

"I thought you said it was early for alcohol."

Tom turns back and smirks. "Early for ale, yes. But, when it comes to me and coffee, it's never too early for Bailey's."

Owen nods agreeably and looks up at Peter. "Bailey's it is. Get on with it." Peter obediently goes back into the kitchen.

Tom leans back in his seat. "So, I had one question when I walked in this place, but now I have two."

Owen leans back himself to get comfortable. "You requested this audience, so you have my full attention. Ask what you like."

"How do you know about me? I bet it's who I'm thinking it is, since you say this person is from a higher place."

"It was Milo Rambaldi that dropped in the other day, saying you might be coming around. Are you aware of the True Irish's arrangement with the Elysian Council?"

"I was told there's some sort of working agreement based on the fact that the True Irish believes in peace. Maybe you can solve this riddle I have on how you've managed to get ex-IRA members to unite under such a peaceful pretense as well."

"That would be three questions then, I'm afraid."

"What are you, a genie?"

"You don't see a lamp nearby, do you?"

Tom smirks, enjoying the candor. "Well, I didn't ask the third inquiry in the form of a question, Alex Trebek."

Owen lets out a couple chuckles, apparently knowing the Jeopardy host. "Aye, true. Call it a request then."

Tom leans forward, wanting to steer the conversation back into the right direction. "Call it what you what. Now, what's the arrangement with the Elysian Council?"

Owen ponders for a bit, as if figuring out if he wants to give Tom the long or short story. He then raises his eyebrows quickly up and down. "A long time ago, I believe around 1954, I was approached by a cheerful man in a hood. He introduced himself as Alec..."

Tom finishes his sentence with some displeasure. "...Derevko."

Owen cracks his charming smirk. "You know this fella."

"Yeah, he's my great grandfather-in-law eight times removed. Or is it seven? Well, he's old anyway."

Owen sarcastically says "My condolences then."

"None needed. I hardly see the man." After he says that, Peter comes out with Tom's cup of coffee. Tom gives Peter a curt "Thanks" before taking a sip. He appears satisfied with the taste.

Owen continues, still smirking. "Good for you then. The man literally brings storm clouds wherever he goes. Back to I was saying...so he comes up to us, having heard that there was a 'gang' rising up in Belfast. I merely explained that we are a peaceful people, even though we have served...unsavory purposes in our lifetimes. But, as fortune would have it, we have acquired all the non-firearm munitions that the IRA has stored away over the years. Seems we have some loopholes in Elysium."

Tom curiously asks "What kind of loopholes?"

"We have acquired all of the explosives that the IRA uses. Some crude mortars or grenades, mind you, but mostly the explosive material that goes into making those weapons of death."

Tom cracks a devious smirk. "Is that so?"

Owen gives Tom a funny look. "This pleases you?"

Tom nods his head slowly and says nothing, leaving Owen to wonder about Tom a bit.

"Well, we have over 50 years of explosives stockpiled at the use of the Elysian Council's discretion. In exchange, we're allowed to remain as a club and under supervision of said explosives. But I must remind you, Tom, that I have a sneaking suspicion about the other reason you're here."

Tom takes a sip of coffee and nods in agreement. "Did Milo explain what I did in my lifetime?"

Owen nods. "Indeed he did. He said you were a man that struck fear into the hearts of Mexican cartel members. That's no easy task, since most of those savages have no fear."

Tom looks over at Charlie, recalling his conversation with him last night. "Charlie tells me you don't like Mexican cartels."

Owen's smile disappears from his face. "No I do not. You know my feelings on the IRA. But at least the IRA has something that resembles a soul."

"I fail to see how terrorists have souls with what they do, Irish or otherwise."

For the first time this meeting, Owen looks hostile. "It takes a soul in order to be able to fight for a purpose other than greed and guns. The IRA fights for Irish freedom. Those soulless Mexican wankers don't fight for freedom...hell, they don't even fight for the Almighty himself. You have to be capable of loving someone other than yourself to do that. Make no mistake, I take no pride in what the IRA does and how they go about doing it, but at least they do fight for a cause. But you ask me, I say cartel members are lower than fleas on a dog in my book."

Tom casually takes a drink of coffee and, after setting his cup down, says "Well, this is the part where I tell you that we have a group of over 50 cartel members that have snuck into Elysium from the realm of Hell. And they have to be dealt with. This is where you come in."

A look of surprise forms on Owen's face. "How is that possible?"

At this point, Tom fills Owen in on the whole story of how Arvin Sloane, the rest of The Nine, and the cartel army managed to sneak across a remote portal to Hell in the northeastern Siberian woods. He details the measures that have been taken since that have already sent Gordon Dean, Francisco Alvarado, Cesar Martinez, Julian Sark, and Mitch Hayes back to Hell, along with how Irina Derevko has apparently turned on the Nine and is helping bring Sloane, Elena Derevko, Kelly Peyton, and the cartel army down.

When Tom's done, Owen takes a long, pondering sip of his coffee. When he's done, he looks over at Charlie, having been told of Charlie's demise and return. He suddenly looks humbled and concerned. "Are you alright, Charlie?"

Charlie sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Never better, nothing to worry about here. Listen, if you agree to Tom's request for aid, I'd like to request that you let me and my father help out. And I'd like to pull the final trigger, if you get my drift."

Owen slowly turns over to Tom. "You want the True Irish's aid in handling these cartel men, huh?"

Tom nods, then pulls out a sheet of paper from his pants pocket. "This is my plan. Can you deliver your end of this tomorrow?" Tom then hands Owen the paper.

Owen leans back in the booth and studies the sheet of paper and its contents for a while.

Finally, he sets down the paper and looks up at Tom with a serious look on his face. "You're a madman."

Tom gives Owen a disconcerted look. "Which part?"

"The first part. You think you can get them to obey you?"

Tom leans forward and stares intently in Owen's eyes. "Those men were sent to Hell by me. They hate me more than anything. But they also fear me more than anything. If I wanted to, I could get them to sing the Song of Ireland...in perfect tune."

Owen allows a couple chuckles to come out. "I do admire your confidence."

"You don't need to worry about my end. Question is...are you in or out?"

Owen looks back down at the sheet, not immediately answering.

"Come on, Owen. I can't face them alone, and they threaten our peace here. Let's join together and exterminate some rats. It'll be fun. I'm sure your boys could use the action."

With that, Owen nods agreeably, smirks his handsome smirk and looks back up at Tom and extends his hand for a handshake. "We're in."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Actopan, Mexico (Earth, circa 1997)<strong>_

Tom Falk and Mike Walcott are lying on their bellies on top of a plateau overlooking a factory of some sort quite a few hundred yards away. Tom's got his binoculars on, observing cars and hummers coming into the facility. Mike, meanwhile, has his hand on an earpiece, listening to an informant that he has bugged.

Tom and Mike are there overseeing a meeting between cartel leaders that's going on at the factory, which is a factory that makes plastic toys for kids...as well as black tar heroin for the adults. The steam and gas emitted from the factory looks so similar to the steam and gas emitted from a heroin processing plant that it has long operated beyond suspicion from the Mexican authorities.

So not only are Tom and Mike eavesdropping on the meet, they're also getting verification of the heroin being pumped out of the factory.

From behind them, Mitch Hayes emerges from a van, holding a radio in his right hand. At this point, Mitch was their team leader, but some serious questions have been raised about his conduct of late. They're details that Tom and Mike don't know about and only Mitch himself truly knows about.

Mitch has a gambling problem, and he's currently in six-figure debt to some men that are in that very factory.

Mitch walks up behind Tom and Mike. "Hey, I just got confirmation that Martinez, Hechevarria, and even Loco Ocho himself are in there."

Tom doesn't take his eyes away from his binoculars. "Good. What of the kids on the field trip?"

Mitch blankly replies "I wasn't aware of any kids."

"While you were in the van, a bus showed up with a bunch of kids. Looks like they're touring the factory and seeing where their toys are created."

"Well, that's on the other side of the factory. Our targets are on the far side."

Tom looks up at Mitch with a look of suspicion. "Mitch, what are you saying?"

An insistent Mitch replies "Look, we have our orders. That place is wired to blow...it won't affect the kids."

"Mitch! We can't risk it! Don't you know how much shit we've been under lately? They just shitcanned Eduardo Munoz a couple months ago! There's a giant freaking microscope on us and you want to trust the controlability of explosives? We can't risk losing our jobs over this! We'll wait it out!"

"There is no waiting it out! We have to strike now! Mike, where's your informant?"

Mike looks back at the factory and sees a man running out and waving his arms. Then, the man runs off.

Tom, from his binoculars, says "That's the guy. Mike?"

Mike puts his finger to the earbud on his ear. "He says everyone's in place. But the kids might be too close..."

Mitch asks "Might be? Or are?"

"Might be..."

Tom tries to be the voice of reason. "Look, we can get these guys another time! Forget it..."

Mitch shakes his head as he pulls out a hand-held detonator from his pocket. "Listen to me, we have orders, and these explosives are supposed to be concentrated. Let's get this done and let's go home."

"MITCH, WAIT!"

Too late. Mitch lifts up the protective cap and presses the button.

_BOOOOOOOOM!_

The far side of the factory goes up in an explosion. No mushroom cloud, but the concussion is enough to shake the ground Tom, Mike, and Mitch are on.

Tom gets up to his feet and grabs Mitch by the collar. "Dammit Mitch! What the hell have you done?"

Mitch stoically replies "My job." He then rips himself away from Tom and walks away to the van.

Turns out Mitch accomplished three things today: eliminated a heroin factory, killed leaders of cartels, and erased his six-figure gambling debt.

But, as he would learn a couple days later, he also succeeded in killing three kids and injuring a dozen others, as the blast wasn't exactly as concentrated as it should have been. This would be the final straw that sent Mitch into cubicle hell in Langley until Tom extracted him to join Storm Crew.

And this is the event that was known throughout the rest of Tom's days as "The Actopan Incident".

Tom would have no idea about Mitch's gambling debt. But the fact three kids died in the blast bothered him for some time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Campeche, Mexico (Elysium, the next day)<strong>_

He looks more like a tourist than a killer today. Tom's decked in a goofy fisherman's hat, tropical button-up shirt, and white cargo pants. He's also carrying an over-the-shoulder satchel with him, somewhat squinting as the first hint of sunrise is just now starting to show.

Oh, and he's got Little Justine with him. In fact, as he sneaks up to the sleeping gate guard in the jungle, Tom's clutching it firmly in his hands. He stops, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Then, he goes to that place in his mind that he always went to when he was on an Anti-Cartel mission. _"Think like a cartel member. Be like a cartel member. Do like a cartel member."_ Those words were ingrained into his skull during his early days in the Anti-Cartel by Anti-Cartel Director, and later his attorney after he beat Julian Sark, Eduardo Munoz.

But Tom goes beyond being a cartel member during his psych-up period. _"Think like Halcon Diablo. Be like Halcon Diablo. Do like Halcon Diablo." _During the rampage that followed after Matt Aguero's demise, Tom had literally created this alter ego for himself. He stopped being Tom Falk, the overachieving country boy done good. He became Halcon Diablo, the scourge of Mexican cartels.

Tom opens his eyes and looks at the guard with a snarl. Is he Tom Falk or is he Halcon Diablo now?

That question is answered when he buries Little Justine into the head of the lone gate guard. The former Lobos Rabiosos gangster known as Alberto "Triple A" Alejandro Amezaga didn't even know what hit the back of his head.

The first step of his mission was complete. He scouted out the complex and found just about everyone, save for Triple A, was gathered around the back, some of them taking a swim in the pool. And not one of them heard the yelp that came from Amezaga's mouth when Tom buried an axe in his head. This is good, and it's also good that Amezaga is taken care of because he didn't want anyone sneaking behind him when he made his play on the rest of the cartel.

Amezaga's body disappears after Tom yanks the axe from the back of his head, sending him on his way to Purgatory. The next part is to make his way over to the large humvees and Jeeps that the cartel army currently has. This requires crossing the courtyard, which on Earth would be an issue. Instead, Tom spots an area he can hide at and just teleports there.

Now on the driver's side of a humvee, he pulls out a store-bought GPS tracking device. It's got a metallic end on it that you can stick within a wheel well to anonymously track someone. Tom got Owen to pay extra for the model that relays real-time tracking back to whatever computer he's got it tethered to. It wasn't cheap, but Owen didn't seem to mind paying for it. In fact, as Tom's conversation with Owen continued, Tom learned that Owen hates Mexican cartels more than he does.

Tom bends over next to the driver's side wheel well and attaches the device on the inside of the vehicle. He then goes along to the rest of the vehicles parked in a line and attaches tracking devices to them. He's not detected along the way, being aided by the lighting that comes with dusk as well as quick teleporting.

Now that the tracking devices are done, the gate guard killed, and the rest of the area scouted, it's time for the show to begin.

He closes his eyes and teleports to the roof, overlooking the pool area. He looks down upon the rest of the cartel members, just waiting for someone to spot him and his bloody chrome axe. It's clear this party of theirs has gone one the entire night, with some cartel members even passed out pool-side.

After about 10-15 seconds, none of the cartel members look up, all of them too absorbed in their own fun and vanity. Some are in the pool, others are kicking a soccer ball around, playing cards, or just chatting around the pool area. And others are sleeping and/or passed out.

Tom decides enough is enough. He shouts "Este cartel está bajo nueva dirección, con efecto inmediato!" ("This cartel is under new management, effective immediately!")

Whatever the cartel members were doing suddenly becomes irrelevant. Everyone turns their attention to him. The men that were outside of eyeshot all scamper to the pool area to get a look at the Devil himself and his shiny, blood-soaked axe.

Tom addresses the group again. "¿Quién coño es líder en este equipo lo siente?" ("Who the fuck is leading this sorry outfit?")

Jorge Campos, the gruff, ponytailed man who lost much of his leg to Tom long ago, addresses Tom from his near left. "Ese soy yo, usted loco hijo de puta!" ("That would be me, you crazy asshole!")

Tom forms a demented grin on his face. "Jorge! Encantado de verte de pie sobre sus dos pies otra vez!" ("Jorge! Nice to see you standing on your two feet again!")

"Así es, perra, y yo voy a usar estas dos metros para llegar allí y os matarán, Halcon Diablo!" ("That's right, bitch, and I'm going to use these two feet to come up there and kill you, Falcon Devil!")

"Usted no se va a hacer mierda. Esto se debe a que siempre ha sido todo boca y las bolas no. Usted siempre será conocido como perra inferior de Francisco." ("You're not going to do shit. You've always been all mouth and no balls. You'll always be known as Francisco's bottom bitch.") A "bottom bitch" is the prostitute that the pimp always reserves for himself, thus insinuating that Jorge was more than just the apple of Francisco Alvarado's eye. Insults like that are not taken kindly by cartel members, who abhor any insinuation of homosexuality.

Tom then turns to address the rest of the group. "Ahora todos me escucha. ¿Ves esto? Todos ustedes recuerdan mi amiga aquí? Poco Justine?" ("Now you all listen to me. You see this? You all remember my lady friend here? Little Justine?")

The rest of the group starts to stir. They indeed remember Tom's infamous axe. Many of them bear the scars that Little Justine inflicted on them still.

Tom continues, growling even more. "Usted tiene dos opciones. Uno, acepta mi oferta hostil de su cartel, y empezar a seguir mis órdenes. Dos ... mato a todos y cada uno de ustedes." ("You have two options. One, you accept my hostile takeover of your cartel, and you start following my orders. Two...I kill each and every one of you.")

Jorge fires "Mierda! Hay más de cincuenta de nosotros y uno de ustedes. Aún no eres tan peligroso. Y ninguno de nosotros va a seguir!" ("Bullshit! There's over fifty of us and one of you. Even you're not that dangerous. And none of us will ever follow you!")

"¿Es así?" ("Is that so?")

"Así es. Ahora, yo te voy a dar una última oportunidad para lárgate de aquí, o todos estaremos celerbating sobre su muerte muy lamentable ... y planeando cómo vamos a manejar el resto de su familia." ("It is. Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to get the fuck out of here, or we'll all be celerbating over your most unfortunate demise...and plotting how we're going to handle the rest of your family.")

Tom doesn't relent or back down. Instead, he starts scanning the crowd. "Es Javier Ortega aquí?" ("Is Javier Ortega here?")

From the right side, the large lug Javier Ortega speaks up. "Justo aquí, gusano!" ("Right here, maggot!")

Tom leans forward to look closer. He spots the scar running down the middle of Javier's forehead. Knowing that Javier knows English, he says "Wow, nice scar! I almost forgot how I killed you!"

Javier responds in English "The fuck you want?"

Tom looks around again. "You didn't happen to bring your brother Felix here, did you?"

Javier shakes his head, still scowling. "No way. That fucker's dead?"

Tom tilts his head confused. "I thought _familia _was everything to you people. You and Felix had a falling out?"

"I was exiled to Campeche because of him. He kicked me out of La Raza! My own brother! That's when the Lobos took me in and Felix became dead to me."

"Aww, how touching. So I take it you didn't bring him along for the ride."

"Hell no. I didn't even know he was dead."

"Oh yeah. Got a life sentence for murdering his 1 and a half year old son. Got shanked in prison a couple years ago."

"You see what I mean about him not giving a fuck about his family now?"

"Oh, but I get the feeling family means a lot to you..."

Another cartel member yells "Oye gilipollas, hablan español!" ("Hey asshole, speak Spanish!")

Tom gives the man a very menacing scowl. "Otra palabra de ti y te estrangularía con sus propias tripas antes de cortar la cabeza!" ("Another word from you and I'll strangle you with your own guts before I chop your head off!")

The cartel member shuts up, but doesn't appear pleased.

Tom turns back Javier and resumes speaking English. "I'm speaking English to you because what I'm about to say is something that's probably very personal and very near and dear to your heart. Now, Felix had a son that he killed. Well, it just so happens that I saw that kid this morning."

Javier, out of concern, asks "Really? How is the kid?" Another cartel member shoves Javier for almost being nice to Tom. Javier threatens to smack the smaller man.

Tom continues unimpeded and with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh, Emilio's doing just great. I saw him today, in fact. And the day before...and the day before that. And you know what he's starting to call me nowadays?"

"What?"

"Daddy."

At this point, Javier gets angry...very angry indeed. "THE FUCK YOU SAY?"

"I adopted Emilio a couple days ago. I'm now the father figure in his life. Your flesh and blood...is now my son."

With Javier breathing heavily out of anger, he tells Tom "I hope Emilio grows up to hate you and kill you...if we don't get to you first!"

"Nah. Emilio wouldn't harm a fly. Me and my wife are going to make sure he continues on the straight and narrow path."

Jorge shakes his head and starts laughing, understanding English just fine. "Realmente eres un pedazo de mierda. Eso es bajo ... incluso para ti." ("You really are a piece of shit. That's low...even for you.")

Tom smirks at Jorge. "Viniendo de ti, me lo tomaré como un cumplido!" ("Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment!")

Jorge confidently and not the least bit intimidated continues. "No nos van a conseguir que te siga. Usted puede también se dan por vencidos. Si te rindes, es posible que usted vive!" ("You're not going to get us to follow you. You may as well just give up. If you surrender, we may let you live!")

Tom waves a finger in front of him. "No, porque no tengo para tener éxito hoy en día. Si no me siguen, voy a volver y matar a uno de ustedes. Y luego voy a volver y matar a otro ... y otro ... y otro. Y no habrá absolutamente nada que pueda hacer al respecto, porque el momento en que te golpeó, me iré ..." ("No. Because I don't have to succeed today. If you don't follow me, I'll come back and kill one of you. And then I'll come back and kill another...and another...and another. And there won't be a damn thing you can do about it because the moment I hit you, I'll be gone...")

Suddenly, he feels the sensation of a knife being plunged into the back of his head. The stinging sensation of metal falling deeper into his skull, cutting through flesh, tendons, muscle, and bone. His body spasms when the knife comes into contact with his brain, causing him to drop his axe. His goofy hat also falls to the ground.

Tom did not notice the hand on his forehead. He did not notice his killer whisper into his ear "Mi nombre es Manuel Del Río. Y siempre será conocido como el hombre que mató a Halcon Diablo" ("My name is Manuel Del Rio. And I will forever be known as the man that killed Halcon Diablo.")

No, Tom was too busy feeling the sensation of dying. A thousand memories flash in his mind...memories of his mother Mary, his grandparents Edward and Violet, his brother Eddie, his sister Karen, his wife Nadia...and his children. Maria and his adopted child Emilio. Before the life goes out in him, he thinks about how he failed them.

Manuel removes the kitchen knife from the back of Tom's head. Tom lifelessly collapses in a heap at Manuel's feet, causing the cartel army to roar in elation and celebration.

Manuel kicks Tom's arm away, puts on foot up on the ledge, and flashes the bloody kitchen knife to the rest of the crowd, the instrument of his assassination.

Tom had gotten sloppy. He got so involved in his conversation with Jorge that he had no idea that Manuel had snuck up to the roof and snuck all the way up behind him.

The celebration continues, with Manuel paying no mind to Tom's body, which is out of sight to the rest of the cartel army.

Had he bothered to look down, he would have noticed there was something amiss. He would have noticed Tom's body wasn't disappearing. In fact, a closer look at the back of Tom's head reveals that Tom's not even bleeding.

And as a normal person would be taking a note of that, they'd be taking notice something going on with the cut on the back of his head.

They'd take notice that the cut was healing.

In a matter of two seconds from when he hit the ground, the cut would be closed, and the only evidence that anything had happened would be a line where the cut took place and removed some of his almost-buzzed blonde hair.

Tom's right arm twitches. Suddenly, he feels life again. That's his first thought. He's not dead. He's alive. His head really freaking hurts right now from where the knife went into the back of his head.

But he's not dead. No. But he is feeling something. He's angry.

Tom opens his eyes and spots the Little Justine axe sitting next to his right arm. He hears the cartel members celebrating his demise. He can hear his assassin cheering next to him.

He doesn't want to hear his assassin cheering no more.

Tom moves his arm to pick up the axe. He finds he's able to move around just fine and think just fine. He then puts his fisherman's hat back on his head as he gets to his knees.

Then, when he gets up to his feet, he hears the cartel stop cheering and start screaming out of fear. This confuses Manuel at first. He examines the crowd and sees most of the mob pointing behind him and shouting "¡Cuidado!" ("Look out!")

Manuel looks behind him. He would not have enough time for his brain to process why Tom was standing alive behind him.

That's because, by the time he turned around, Tom was swinging Little Justine at his head.

The axe connects with Manuel's forehead and slices right through the skull, taking about 80% of Manuel's brain with it. The severed part of Manuel's skull goes flying into the air, almost in slow motion to everyone present, like a frisbee sailing towards the pool area.

With the cartel members in the pool screaming, the top part of Manuel's head lands in the pool, causing brain chunks and blood to start to disperse in the pool.

Anyone that's in the pool gets out of the pool in record time.

As for Manuel himself, he finds his lifeless corpse leaning on Tom's left shoulder. With a dirty scowl on his face, Tom growls "Usted no mató a la mierda! ¡Fuera de mi maldito techo!" ("You didn't kill shit! Get off my goddamn roof!")

Tom then grabs Manuel's throat and chucks him off the roof. The cartel members below scatter as Manuel's body falls two stories and lands in a lifeless and messy thud on the brick below. After a couple seconds, Manuel's body disappears, along with the rest of his matter in the pool except for blood, which is always left behind in Elysium as a reminder of what just took place.

As Tom looks out at a group of cartel members once so confident and against him now trembling and screaming for their lives, Tom wonders just why the heck he didn't die. His head is throbbing, but he's otherwise perfectly fine.

Suddenly, as he sees some cartel members getting on their knees and praying for mercy, he realizes it can only be one thing.

The Tonic.

The Tonic, the drink that gave him temporary immortality when he pursued Sloane in his last 20 minutes of life, gave Tom the ability to heal almost instantly. It had to have been the Tonic, Tom thinks. Tom feels the back of his head and can't feel anything except a line where hair no longer exists. The cut is gone. The Tonic must have done its job. The healing effect of The Tonic must still be active inside of him. That's the only explanation he can think of.

And suddenly, just as he realizes it's The Tonic that saved him, he also realizes that Rambaldi MUST have known this about Tom for him to just barter his life with Mammon like he did.

And as he turns his attention to the frightened cartel members in hysteria, he realizes suddenly that he's got them wrapped around his finger now. Tom cannot die. Tom will kill. They know this, and because they know those two facts, they know they're no match for Tom.

Tom stands up on the ledge, feeling a new wave of total confidence. "SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES PIENSA ACERCA DE LA EJECUCIÓN, MEJOR QUE PIENSE DE NUEVO!" ("IF ANY OF YOU THINK ABOUT RUNNING, YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN!")

Some more cartel members fall to their knees and start praying. Tom forgot how religious cartel members can be. And now, their wailing and begging for mercy sounds like a desperate crescendo of terror.

And all Tom...or is it Halcon Diablo...can do is smile. It sinks in for Tom that he is the deadliest man in Elysium now. Everyone's supposed to be vulnerable to death in Elysium when brain activity ceases. But not Tom. Nothing can stop Tom Falk. Nothing. And that God-like feeling that Tom had when he was under the influence of The Tonic comes flooding right back, although it's not The Tonic that's causing this feeling. It's the feeling of absolute truth that he has every right to feel like God. Deep down, it's a feeling that scares him. But he can't show that fear to the frightened cartel members.

So Tom keeps up his new-found confidence. "Sí, usted pone su fe en Dios. pero el culo pertenece al Halcon Diablo!" ("Yeah, you put your faith in God. But your asses belong to the Falcon Devil!)

Tom gets the cartel's undivided attention. Jorge, who's fearful himself, asks ¿Qué nos haga?" ("What will you have us do?")

Tom replies "Como he dicho, los Rabiosos Lobos están bajo nueva dirección. Y ustedes van a venir a Actopan y cumplir con mis socios de negocios." ("Like I said, the Lobos Rabiosos are under new management. And you all are going to come to Actopan and meet my business partners.")

Jorge asks "¿Cuándo?" ("When?")

Tom pulls out a Garmin GPS system and tosses it to him. Jorge catches it and looks back up at Tom curiously. Tom tells Jorge "Usted debe seguir las instrucciones que vienen en que los GPS. Usted tomará hay atajos, no hay carreteras secundarias, y no se detendrá por nada, excepto por gas! Si tiene que ir a mear, empacar algunas botellas de mierda! Estás a mi encuentro en esa dirección en exactamente catorce horas de hoy. Si usted no cumple, voy a matarte. Si encuentro que no ir a la ruta que he designado para ti, te voy a matar. Si alguno de ustedes tratan de escapar, te encontraré y te mataré. ¿LO ENTIENDES?" ("You are to follow the directions on that GPS. You will take no shortcuts, no backroads, and you will not stop for anything except for gas! If you need to take a piss, pack some fucking bottles! You are to meet me at that address in exactly fourteen hours from now. If you do not comply, I will kill you. If I find you do not go the route I have designated for you, I will kill you. If any of you try to run away, I will find you and I will kill you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?")

Everyone either nods or shouts their approval. Some even start making for the vehicles.

Tom shouts "¡Espera! Una de las cosas más!" ("Hold on! One more thing!") Now, Tom knows the answer to the question he's about to ask, since Nadia informed him what Irina said about Kelly Peyton being missing. But he needs to confirm it since he doesn't quite trust Irina yet. As the rest of the cartel stops, Tom asks "¿Dónde está Kelly Peyton?" ("Where is Kelly Peyton?")

Jorge quickly says "Ella no está aquí! Perra dejó el otro día sin previo aviso!" ("She's not here! Bitch left the other day without notice!")

Tom points his axe at Jorge. "No me cortó la pierna otra vez! Será mejor que me está diciendo la verdad!" ("Don't make me cut off your leg again! You better be telling me the truth!")

Jorge holds up his hands and pleadingly says "Yo digo la verdad! Ella no está aquí!" ("I speak the truth! She's not here!")

"¿Dónde está?" ("Where is she?")

"Yo no sé! Lo juro por mi vida!" ("I don't know! I swear on my life!")

Tom lowers his axe. "Muy bien, muy bien. Nos vemos en Actopan. Si no lo hago ... cabezas vuelan como su amigo de Manuel." ("Alright, alright. See you all in Actopan. If I don't...heads will fly like your friend Manuel's.)

And with that, Tom closes his eyes and disappears, leaving the Cartel scrambling to make it to Actopan afraid for their lives if they don't make it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Actopan, Mexico (Elysium, modern day)<strong>_

As the sun sets in central Mexico, the cartel members, by some miracle, made it on time.

The members of the Lobos Rabiosos, 14 hours fresh from their hostile takeover by Tom Falk, have made it to the former toys and heroin factory in Actopan. After Mitch leveled half the building 15 years ago, the other half of the building was retrofitted, in a sense, to serve as a stand-alone toy factory. The space that the other half of the factory occupied is used as a parking lot.

The men pull up to the factory and scramble out of their vehicles. Jorge Campos, technically the highest ranking cartel member present since Tom's not with them, leads them inside the front doors of the building.

The entire group, 50-plus of them, make it through the empty newer lobby, built after the explosion, and through the metal double doors that lead into the factory area, which has no people, but the machinery that would go into toy production.

The first thing they see is Tom Falk, standing with his back turned to them in the middle of the factory.

Jorge starts slowly walking the group towards Tom. He decides to try to be friendly. "Orale!" (What's up?)

Tom does not respond. He does not even move.

"Hola? Lo logramos!" ("Hello? We made it!")

Still no response.

Jorge jogs up to Tom, the rest of the group following behind him. He gets to Tom, who has yet to flinch, and realizes the truth.

He's not Tom at all.

No, this mannequin has Tom's goofy beach shirt on and hat on its head, but it's most surely not Tom. Jorge walks to the front of the mannequin and spots a two-way radio hanging from its neck, with a note that says "Use this to talk to Tom." Jorge pulls the radio off the neck and clicks a butotn to talk. "Tomás, ¿dónde estás?" ("Tom, where are you?")

Outside the factory, a few hundred yards away, on top of a familiar plateau, Tom Falk sits on a beach chair. He's in a plain white shirt now to go along with a new pair of cargo pants. And he's surrounded by sitting Charlie and Chuckie O'Doyle, Owen Schroeder sitting next to him, and the rest of Storm Crew and 20 members of the True Irish. In one hand, Tom has a two-way radio of his own. On the other, he has a beer. Judging by the beer bottles littered around them, the drinking has long ago begun among the group.

After Jorge chimes in, Tom takes a swig from his bottle and grins. He looks over to Charlie and, not quite slurring yet but definitely buzzed, says "Hey, I think our new partners want to talk! Shall I oblige?"

Owen holds out his hand, looking buzzed himself. "Hang on a second."

A few seconds pass. The group hears Jorge nervously ask "¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué está pasando?" ("Are you there? What's going on?")

Tom starts laughing as he looks back at Owen. "I think he's starting to get antsy."

Owen's laughing himself. He wanted to let the cartel stew a bit. "Ok, talk to the wetback bastard."

Tom looks back down at the radio and clicks the talk button. "Welcome to Actopan, Jorge!" Jorge goes to say something in Spanish, but Tom cuts him off. "Oh, no no no. See, everyone in Elysium is trained to speak English. Seeing as you know English yourself, that's how we're going to communicate from here on out."

Jorge chimes back "Not everyone here will understand what we're talking about!"

Tom's smile shrinks a bit. "Then you can translate for them when we're done here, alright?"

"Alright! What are our orders?"

"Just sit tight, I'll get to that. First, I want to introduce you to your new business partners. Jorge, the rest of the Lobos Rabiosos, meet Owen Schroeder of the True Irish." Tom looks up at Owen and holds out the radio for him. "Say hi, Owen."

With a smirk, Owen talks into the radio "Greetings and salutations."

Jorge protests "We don't work with Irish assholes!"

Tom's smile disappears completely as he yanks the radio back to his face. "Hey! You don't have a choice in the matter! Now listen up, because Owen is going to read our new mission statement."

Tom holds out the radio for Owen to talk into again. "These words are borrowed from Irish Republican Army soldier Bobby Sands. I've altered some of the words to fit our purpose. 'There can never be peace in Elysium until the foreign, oppressive presence is removed, leaving all the Elysian people as a unit to control their own affairs and determine their own destinies as a sovereign people, free in mind and body, separate and distinct physically, culturally, and economically. In closing, our reward for today's actions will be the laughter of our children.'"

After a few seconds, a confused Jorge asks "What the fuck does that mean?"

At this point, Tom's devilish smirk returns. He turns over to Charlie, who has a control pad of some sort on his lap. He nods at Charlie, who nods in return as he places his finger above a button.

Tom pulls the radio back to his mouth and simply replies one single word:

"Boom."

And before Jorge could say anything more, Charlie hit the button.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

The ensuing blast almost rocks Tom and the O'Doyles off their seats. Unlike Mitch's detonation of the place, this explosion causes a large mushroom cloud to form over the smoldering factory.

After Tom regains his senses, he observes the explosion for himself. Part of the reason he lured the Lobos to the factory is because he was inspired by the Pied Piper, who lured the rats to their death. He also saw blowing them all up as the most efficient, the least risky and a less barbaric way of eliminating a huge problem. But another reason he chose that Tom wanted to recreate the Actopan Incident. It bothered him for a while that kids died in that explosion and, by recreating it with people he never wanted to see again, he could help erase that memory.

But as he thinks, he sees the mushroom cloud still climbing in the sky. He looks over at Owen with some concern and asks "Hey, are you sure we're safe from debris here?"

Owen looks down at Tom. "What do you care? You can't die, after all."

"But you guys can!"

Owen shakes his head. "Nothing to worry about. Prevailing wind is going the other way. We've done this kind of thing before, you know?"

Tom shakes his head this time, in awe over the explosion. "Man, you weren't kidding when you said you had enough explosive to blow up the place five times over!"

Owen smirks. "Indeed. Pretty safe to say our wetback problem is taken care of, wouldn't you agree, Charlie?"

Charlie confidently nods. "Yes, Mission accomplished, boys!" The 20 other True Irish members in attendance all roar in victory. Owen just smiles at his happy followers, satisfied that they boys got to be back in action again. He knew the True Irish were getting bored in recent years, not just from the complaints of his people, but Owen himself was getting a bit restless. When Tom came along with this idea, and seeing as the Elysian Council would give authorization for this kind of mission, Owen was actually pleased to accept.

Tom looks down his radio, which is emitting nothing but loud static. He casually tosses the radio off the plateau and down for a long, long drop. And as the mushroom cloud subsides a bit, he starts laughing. He's laughing because the biggest threat to the lives of his family, a large cartel army, have been eliminated. He's also laughing because, for the first time in a long time, he feels like himself again. Not the reserved, friendly New Arrival helper who adopted pacifism. He feels like a hunter again.

Owen looks down at Tom and asks "Are you going to be alright, man?"

Tom looks up at Owen and stops laughing. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be great now! We all are going to be great now! We have nothing to fear anymore! Sloane, Elena, and Kelly by themselves are not near the threat of an entire cartel army! They have no allies anymore!"

Owen nods and looks back out at the destruction. "It would be nice if we knew where they were. We'd be more than happy to help take them out."

Suddenly, a thought occurs to Tom. He stands up and looks over at Owen. "How much more explosive do you have back in Belfast?"

Owen assuredly replies "Enough to blow 100 of those factories up proper. Why?"

Tom looks out at the destruction and smiles again. "Owen, there is a certain feeling a man gets when he goes from being the hunted to the hunter. You can't describe it. It's not euphoria, it's not self-confidence. It's something else entirely, and it's something I felt many times when I was in the Anti-Cartel." Tom looks back over at Chris Cooper, who was with Tom in the Anti-Cartel for years. "You know what I'm talking about, Chris."

Chris nods quickly. "Hell yeah, can't count the times we turned the tables on gangs like that! I forgot how fun this was!"

Tom looks back over at Owen. "I think it's time the tables stay turned against our enemies. I know Jack Bristow still has records on Sloane's properties. Irina Derevko may know where Elena and Kelly have hung out in the past. I think it's time that we send a message to those three."

Owen folds his arms, curious over what Tom's going to offer. "What are you proposing?"

"We send them the message that they will find no shelter here. It's time for scorched earth. If they won't come out, we'll burn them out."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	29. Ch 28: Unexpected Houseguest

**UNEXPECTED HOUSEGUEST**

* * *

><p>"<em>I would rather trust a woman's instinct than a man's reason." <em>-Stanley Baldwin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vecchiano, Italy (Earth, circa early 1492)<strong>_

"MILO!" "MILO!"

All the screaming and all of the shaking by Laurent L'Andre and Alec Derevko couldn't make Milo Rambaldi wake up from his sleep. Laurent and Alec both knew something was amiss when Rambaldi didn't show up for breakfast on this spring morning. For the last minute, they've been trying to wake up an unresponsive Rambaldi.

Laurent puts his hand over Rambaldi's chest. There is no heartbeat. He then puts his fingers on Rambaldi's neck and finds no pulse, either.

Rambaldi is dead, and there not a single thing Laurent and Alec can do about it, and they both just realized it.

A defeated Alec sits at the foot of the bed, next to Rambaldi's feet. He just stares off into space and mutters "This cannot be happening."

Laurent shakes his head as he looks out the window into the Mediterranean Sea. He swears he sees a ship coming towards the villa in the distance. But that's not factoring any importance at all in his mind. "I'm afraid it is happening, Alec."

"No! I mean, the research isn't complete! All of the tests he's been doing, all of the injections he's been doing on us...it can't be over!"

Laurent solemnly looks over at Alec. "Nothing in life is absolute, Alec, except death. And quite frankly, maybe him dying isn't the worst thing in the world."

Alec angrily shoots up to his feet. "What the hell did you say?"

"Alec, Milo's research has been taking a turn for the worse of late. He's been getting more and more obsessed. His visions have been getting darker. I was beginning to get serious doubts about his mental state."

"That is not the point here! Like it or not, we're sworn to him! And if he is dead, for better or worse, then our last five years are a pitiful joke! Not to mention all he told us about the future our bloodlines hold!"

"There are many men that have lived for less than we have, Alec. We cannot be disappointed over his fate. Wait here, I must tell the follow..."

And suddenly, Milo Rambaldi starts breathing again.

Laurent and Alec immediately spring to Rambaldi's side. Both start shaking Rambaldi and asking "Milo?" and "Wake up!"

Rambaldi does just that, opening his eyes and looking up at Laurent and Alec with a startled look, like nothing happened. "Are you two alright?"

Laurent and Alec stop shaking Rambaldi, both forming relieved looks on their faces.

Rambaldi sits up and starts looking around. "Did something happen?"

Laurent shakes his head. "No...I mean, you wouldn't wake up. We thought you were dead!"

Rambaldi gives Laurent another funny look, and then looks down at his hands. He then smiles widely. "Good, it worked."

Alec, a little more frantic than Laurent, snaps out a "What worked?"

Rambaldi points to his end table. "You must be slipping, Alec. Clearly you did not see the glass next to my bed."

Alec looks over at a short glass on the endtable, with the residue of a clear liquid inside. "I thought...it might be just water or some sort of tonic."

Rambaldi thrusts up a finger. "Yes! It is a special tonic that suppresses one's heartbeat to give the appearance of death."

Alec quickly snatches the glass from the end table. "Why, in the name of all things holy, would you need to create something like this?"

Rambaldi swings his feet around and sits at the edge of the bed. He then grabs the glass from Alec's hand. "My relations with the Roman Catholic Church appear to be fraying. Leadership in the Vatican seems to be turning against me with more new faces among the council that frown upon my research strongly. I figure if things start to turn for the worse, simulating my death may prove a valuable cover for our escape."

Laurent now looks very concerned. "Milo, are you saying something like this could be imminent? You've alluded to nothing in recent weeks."

A glum looks appears on Rambaldi's face as he sets the glass back on the table. "I cannot say my dreams have been good of late. However, the one I just had was quite nice...at least, I think it was a dream."

Alec asks "What did you see?"

Rambaldi smiles his usual closed, wide smile. "I saw a new world. Much like ours, although different. Travel was not burdened by current physical barriers. You could simply wish to go somewhere and then you were there. I saw Earth, too...and then I met someone who I've always longed to meet."

Now it's Laurent's turn to give Alec a funny look. He then looks back at Rambaldi and, wondering if he's starting to lose his mind, asks "Who did you see?"

"Marcus Aurelius."

"The former Roman Emperor?"

"Yes. I always admired his intelligence and philosophy. It takes a certain kind of man to send other men into combat and another to lead the greatest civilization man has ever known, but Marcus was a true professional when it came to the art of war and governance. But what's interesting about Marcus is what he told me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that his land was in trouble. He was aware of me and asked about getting your help when you two pass on, as well as the rest of Il Credo Divino."

Alec, intrigued by this story, asks "What kind of trouble?"

Instead of answering right away, Rambaldi just smiles. "From what I could tell, it was nothing that you need to worry about at the present time." Rambaldi then lets out a couple chuckles. "That was a most interesting dream."

Laurent quickly asks "Are you certain this was a dream?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"You had no heartbeat. You had no pulse. You were dead. Are you sure this wasn't an out of body experience? I've heard people claim to have similar stories as yours."

Rambaldi sits back on his hands and ponders that thought. "You say I was dead...and yet, to be dead would render me incapable of dreaming. What an interesting thought, that I may have just traveled to another plane of existence!" Rambaldi then looks outside and sees it's bright out and the sun is shining fully. His look of surprised joy has turned sullen. "Have I missed breakfast?"

Alec nods. "Yes. Everyone is worried about you, you never miss breakfast."

Rambaldi then looks down at the ground. "A real shame. I shall speak to them at once."

Laurent looks back out and sees the large ship has come to a stop, and a small boat is preparing to launch from it with two men on it. "Milo, there is a ship outside. It appears there are two men approaching."

Rambaldi shoots up to his feet and walks over to the window. He spots the ship and smiles. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

"You know these people?"

"No, just one of them. The man sitting on the row boat, not the one paddling. I was wondering if he'd ever show up."

"Who is he?"

"He's from Genoa. His name there is Cristoforo Columbo...but others call him Christopher Columbus."

Laurent looks back at Alec, who also has a vacant look on his face. Apparently Alec hasn't heard of this guy either. Laurent looks back at Rambaldi. "So, what is so special about this man? You seem rather excited to see him."

Rambadli looks back at Laurent. "There has been one problem with my vision of the future. I have envisioned events that happen in a place that I don't think we have discovered yet." Rambaldi then looks out at the sea. "I believe there is still land to be found. A large piece of land that will be the setting for many elements of my prophecy. But, to answer your original question, Christopher is an explorer from Genoa. He is also one of the original followers of my prophecy."

"You have not mentioned this man before."

"That is because he has not been around to mention. At last check, he went to Spain to try to get the Spanish royalty to sign off on his mission, and I see he is flying the Spanish colors now!" Rambaldi grins at that last part. It sounds like Christopher has found his way after all.

"What mission?"

"He has been searching long and hard for a country that will sponsor his quest for the West Indies. But, what Christopher really wants to do is something different entirely. He wants to sail west alright..." Rambaldi looks at Laurent, then at Alec. "He wants to find this land that I've been envisioning." Rambaldi, already clothed, exits the room quickly to greet Columbus. Laurent and Alec look at each other in disbelief. Rambaldi was dead just a couple minutes ago, after all.

Christopher didn't exactly find the America that Rambaldi envisioned when he sailed the ocean blue later in 1492. But he would find America's neighbors in the Bahamas, Cuba and Hispaniola on his first voyage, along with the rest of the Caribbean and Central America in future voyages.

And yet, when all was said and done, the world thought Christopher got lost on the way to the West Indies. History didn't know that he was on a mission from this obscure prophet from Vecchiano, Italy...

...which was the way Rambaldi planned it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

A drunk Tom Falk appears on the walkway leading up to the front door of his house.

Laurent L'Andre, guarding the door as it's his shift, notes he's drunk right away by the way Tom is drunkenly laughing and staggering towards the front door.

Tom finally notices Laurent and drunkenly waves. "Hey! Laurent! We ain't got no cartel problem no mo'!" Tom then starts laughing after his attempt at...well, I don't think either one of them is sure what kind of accent Tom was going for there.

Laurent's face remains a stone. One thing he's learned with drunk people is that consistency is key. That includes watching your expressions. "The mission was successful, I heard. Did you leave any alive?"

Tom stops his staggering, eying Laurent funny. "You kidding me? It was too hot! Besides, if anyone did survive, they're hurting worse than anything Hell can give them!"

Laurent lets out a disappointed sigh. He doesn't like to hear there still may be some cartel members alive, barbecued or not. "I shall check them in the morning. How did the True Irish perform?"

"Great! I like those guys...just left their pub as a matter of fact! Wish I were a member...I hang out there more often!"

"Perhaps that is something you can convey to Owen at your debrief tomorrow."

"Debrief? Huh?"

"Rambaldi wants to see you and Owen in his office tomorrow afternoon. He wants a report on how the mission went."

"I just got off the phone with him...some time ago. Besides, I'm not in the CIA anymore! Debrief? Really?"

Laurent sternly says "But you are in Elysium, and one of the four leaders of Elysium wants a report on how the mission went. It's required. Not only that, but it's a man you should be grateful for, because if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be in Elysium."

Tom's smile disappears and he gets a serious look on his face, feeling himself sober up already. "You're right...you're right. But that's not all I have to be grateful to him for." Tom then turns around and shows the void of hair in the back of his head where Manuel Del Rio plunged a knife in.

Laurent raises an eyebrow. "It is true..."

"What is?"

Laurent pauses for a moment, then says "Nothing. What happened?"

"I was stabbed! I was all but dead! Then, I got better! I thought The Tonic was supposed to be temporary!"

Laurent pauses again, then decides to tell the truth. "Rambaldi wasn't so sure. I think this confirms what he and I suspected."

Suddenly, Tom feels more sober than he did a few seconds ago. "Wait a second...Rambaldi KNEW I couldn't be killed?"

"Did I say that? I said he suspected you couldn't be killed! Have you not received a cut or bruise since coming here?"

Tom thinks, then shakes his head. "There was one time when I thought I scraped up my knee when I tripped and fell at my mother's house, but by the time I pulled up my jeans, there was nothing there. I didn't think anything of it and called myself a wuss for thinking I even remotely hurt myself."

"Right. You've been taking it very easy since you got here."

Tom suddenly grabs his head and tries to find his balance, feeling woozy from being drunk. "Whoa...I guess I drank more than I thought!"

"Go get some rest. Nadia is expecting you, she's worried."

"Kids already asleep?"

"Yes. It is 10 PM, they have been in bed for an hour. Nadia kept checking every 30 minutes, looking for you."

Tom lets out a sigh. Amidst his drinking celebration with the True Irish, he forgot he doesn't like missing tucking Maria into bed, and he wanted to be there for Emilio since he's still getting used to his new home. And of course, there was the fact that Tom was ignoring Nadia's calls since he gave her the news about the fireworks show in Actopan. "Alright. Well, hopefully you won't need to be here for much longer."

"Much of the threat appears to be eliminated, but there is still a threat involving cagier people than cartel members. However, there are only three of them to worry about...maybe four depending on Irina. We may be able to get by with just two or three of us stationed here. I will talk to Rambaldi about this. I understand your concern for us continuing to be a presence here. I wish I were doing other things myself." Laurent then gives Tom a cordial headnod. "Have a good night."

Tom returns the headnod and cracks a small smile. "Back at you."

Tom then walks around Laurent and opens the front door. When he walks through, he sees Nadia turn her head from the couch and spot him. Completely clad in pajamas, she quickly leaps up to her feet, runs around the couch, and practically crashes into Tom with a big hug. If it weren't for the door behind him, Tom would have probably fallen over from Nadia's momentum and his drunkenness.

A startled Tom asks "What's gotten into you, babe?"

Nadia, her head buried in Tom's chest and her arms shaking, replies "I nearly lost you!"

Tom chuckles, ignoring the fear in Nadia's voice. "Nonsense. I'm here, aren't I?"

Nadia lets go of Tom still nervous and says "Turn around. I want to look at your head." Tom nonchalantly does as asked and turns around. Nadia rubs her thumb along the line in Tom's hair where Del Rio's kitchen knife went in. "Tom...I can't believe you're still alive!"

"I can." Tom turns around and looks Nadia in the eyes. "I think Rambaldi knew what he was doing all along. And now...your husband is the most unstoppable force in Elysium."

Nadia closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Do you understand how frightened I was when you told me on the phone what happened? Dammit Tom, I don't even want to THINK of eternity without you! And not just for me, but for our kids! Maria and Emilio need their father!"

"And they're going to get their father. You know, this time a month ago, we were waking up on Christmas Day and I thought I'd live in Elysium forever. Now, I know I'm going to live in Elysium forever, and suddenly that fact makes me feel kinda special." Tom then starts laughing again, then hiccups and burps.

Nadia, meanwhile, turns her head away repulsed, having smelled his breath when he burped. "Oh gosh, what did you drink?"

Tom stops laughing for a second. "Just the finest brew Ireland has to offer!"

"Well, it sure is strong! I'm going to bed, and I think you should do the same, you're a mess. But before you do, go wash your mouth out." Nadia then holds her breath and leans in to give Tom a kiss on the cheek. She then whispers in his ear "I love you, handsome."

"I love you, beautiful." Tom then leans in to give Nadia a kiss on the cheek in return. However, with a laugh, Nadia puts a hand up to block Tom's face and smelly breath and heads to bed, telling him along the way "You can do that after you wash your mouth out!"

As she walks away, and as Tom takes a few seconds to admire her pajama-covered butt, Tom can't help but smile and let out a couple chuckles. It does feel good that he's going to be around to love Nadia and be a father to his children. Speaking of those children...

After taking a few deep breaths to try to control his drunken state, Tom starts walking down the hallway himself. He stops at Emilio's bedroom and slowly cracks the door open. He sees Emilio sleeping in his bed. Tom decides to risk it and sneak into the bedroom. He creeps across the room and walks up to Emilio.

He stops as he studies Emilio, who's sleeping on his side with his head turned away from Tom. Tom thinks back to the conversation he had with his uncle, Javier Ortega, a while ago. Even Javier himself hated Emilio's father Felix. Javier was no winner either, but Tom could detect that Javier was a little repulsed that Felix murdered Emilio the way he did. And now, with Emilio sleeping peacefully in his home, Tom smiles, knowing that Emilio's got a much better future now with him as his father.

Tom bends over and gives Emilio a kiss on the forehead.

Unfortunately for Tom, this causes Emilio to stir and very sleepily ask "Dad?"

"Yeah. Go back to sleep."

Emilio doesn't look up or move, but he still mumbles "Your breath smells funny."

"I had some fun with some new friends tonight."

After a pause, Emilio asks "Where did you go? Mommy Nadia wouldn't say."

Tom looks at Emilio with a smirk. "I went out and made sure that you and Maria are safe and sound for the rest of eternity. You have nothing to worry about any longer. Now, go to sleep, kid. I'll see you in the morning."

Emilio shifts his head to get comfortable, then says "Ok. Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Emilio." Tom then rubs Emilio's shoulder and quietly exits the room, leaving the door cracked open slightly.

Tom then goes into Maria's room, his Elysian-born daughter of his own blood. As he slowly creeps to Maria's bed, he thinks of Owen Schroeder, who also was Elysian-born, having died under similar tragic circumstances in his mother's womb as Maria did. Owen turned out to be a very intelligent and successful man in Elysium, and Tom hopes Maria grows up to be intelligent and successful as well. She's already off to a good start on the first part. Perhaps that's why Tom likes Owen so much. He can relate to Owen in a lot of ways, including the fates he and Maria both had before they were even born. Elysium is all that Owen knows, and it's all Maria will know. Perhaps that's not such a tragedy after all.

Tom bends over and gives Maria a kiss on her forehead. She stirs a little, but doesn't wake up completely. Tom smiles...grateful that he can still kiss his daughter goodnight.

Tom exits the room, goes to the bathroom to gargle some mouthwash, and climbs into bed with Nadia, who's already there waiting for him. They kiss each other goodnight on the lips and go to sleep in each other's arms, not an uncommon occurrence with those two.

In truth, even though he hid it with bravado, Tom knows he dodged a major, major bullet today. And even though he never would express it, he would never be any more happier to be able to go to sleep next to Nadia. That's because, deep down, he knows he should be dead and in Hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vecchiano, Italy (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom and Owen sit outside of Rambaldi's office on a wooden bench underneath a painting. Neither one of them could tell who painted it, but both guess it was sometime when Rambaldi was alive. Both of them look bored.

Tom slaps his palms on his knees, leans back and lazily says "I always feel like I'm waiting to go into the principal's office when I come here."

Owen lets out a dismayed grunt, then mutters with his thick Irish accent "At least you had a principal."

Tom looks over at Owen. "How were you educated in Ireland?"

"Same as your daughter will be. The education system and the orphanage system go hand in hand. Kids used to hate me because my mother would take me to school everyday. They felt it was an insult considering they didn't have mothers, you know?"

"I know, Owen. There was some jealousy towards my own daughter because we'd frequent the orphanage. Cruel realm we live in in that regard."

A dismayed Owen mutters "Life is cruel."

Tom leans forward to look Owen in the eyes. "Why do you say that? You sound depressed."

"It's personal. Me and Ma...sorry, I don't like to talk about family matters." Owen then gazes over at Tom. "When I saw you were putting your life at risk yesterday, possibly leaving a family behind, I thought you were a bloody madman."

Tom shakes his head and looks down. "I had to do what I did, Owen. Because if I didn't, the cartel would have come after me eventually."

"You should be burning in Hell right now, ya know?"

"If Nadia, Maria, and Emilio could live in peace with my sacrifice, I would have gladly given it. Without them...I don't know what I'd be."

Owen understandingly nods, then turns to the ground. "It was interesting talking with you about Nadia while we were waiting on the cartel to arrive. You two seem co-dependent with one another. Ironically, I have a woman like that in my life, but it's my Ma."

Tom lets out a couple laughs. "So, does the True Irish know you're a momma's boy?"

Owen grins and lets out a couple laughs himself. "I wish I could say they didn't, but I don't think it's any big secret. Every man should respect their mother, so I get no grief over it." Owen then lets his smile disappear.

Tom looks up at Owen. "You're right. I should be dead. It did feel good that I could continue to kiss my daughter goodnight last night. And my adopted son as well. You know, you should find a lady yourself. Without Nadia in my life, I'm not a quarter of the man I am now."

Owen shakes his head. "Too much to lose falling in love."

"I didn't take you for the shy type."

"It's not that." Owen looks at Tom again. "I don't like who my father was and I'm glad he's not in Elysium. But growing up, I would try to put myself in his shoes, you know? I pondered what he felt when his pregnant wife was blown up in an act of terrorism he helped facilitate. How could he live with himself? As for me, I've known about my mortality here for a long time, since Alec paid me that visit as a matter of fact. And here, there's no assurance of ever seeing your loved one again if you or her were to fall. I've got my Ma and I've got the True Irish. I've got all that I need." Owen turns away and tries to not look somber, but isn't doing a good job.

Tom calls him out on it. "Bullshit. It's written all over your face."

Owen leans back on the bench dismayed. "Can we talk about something else?"

Tom thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. "Owen, I'm not one of your True Irishmen. Now, I've spent the last few years counseling men and women with faces like the one you have now. I understand confidentiality wholeheartedly. None of this has to leave this bench."

Owen gives a dismissive shrug, and after a few seconds mutters "Go on. Nothing else to do, I suppose."

"Listen, I have a feeling you're a lot like me. You're loyal, driven, and a family man. So am I. After the Covenant did their surgery on me, my wife left me for dead and for a year, I was alone and hurting. Once I was alone, I thought that I can do this on my own. But I couldn't. When I found Nadia again...I knew what I had to do. I needed her, and with her problems in life, she needed me. You're right, we probably are co-dependent on one another, but that's fine because we're also so better off together. Owen, a good woman can make all the difference. It can give you a reason for waking up in the morning, a reason to fight, a reason to live even. I'm sorry if I'm going all sappy on you, but I'm just speaking the truth, Owen. There are a lot of women in this realm that feel just like you do. Alone. Their families are on a different plane of existence. In the end, we all need someone to love."

Owen allows a smirk to form on his face. "You sound like a damn 60's song right now." Owen then looks back at Tom. "I guess I finally understand why you did what you did yesterday. You really are a family man. Guess you're a rebel with a cause."

Tom chuckles a bit. "You're damn right I am."

"You said you had a wife before...was she with you during the Anti-Cartel?"

"Kate? Yeah, she never knew what I did until after the CIA showed up to our apartment to tell her I was presumed dead when, in reality, I was getting my skeleton yanked out of me. I fought long and damn hard to keep that a secret, and I worked long and damn hard to keep her a secret from the cartels. Because if one found out about the other, it wouldn't have been pretty."

"I never had you pegged for the CIA type, but you living a double life like that...guess you fit in better than I thought."

Tom smirks. "Seriously, give what I said about finding a lady in your life some thought. Hell, if Nadia were here, she'd also be telling you to consider adopting..."

Owen holds up a hand defensively. "One thing at a time here, mate!"

Tom laughs, then reaches his hand out for a handshake. Owen looks at the hand and, with a smile, shakes his hand back. Tom then says "Firm, but not unfriendly."

Owen breaks out a toothy grin, remembering that was one of the first things he told Tom a couple days ago when they met. "A sign of brotherhood. But you're not shaking correctly."

Owen lets go of the hand and then, with his right hand, clasps Tom's right hand with his fingers around the back of the thumb instead of around the fingers. With his left hand, he covers Tom's hand. Tom, seeing where Owen is going, does the same with his left hand.

Owen gives the clasp a bit of a shake, then says "This is how the True Irish shake hands."

Tom gives Owen an incredulous look. "I thought you had to be full-blooded Irish to be True Irish."

"Correct. This is how we shake hands with our allies, too."

The two let go of each others hands. Tom then notes a little despondently "Wish I had a drink in my hand, or I'd toast to a long and prosperous partnership between Storm Crew and the True Irish."

"Remind me next time we're in the pub and we'll make a formal declaration."

"Big on ceremony, I take it?"

"Tradition is tradition, friend. True Irishmen adhere to tradition very strongly."

"I can respect that."

Owen then leans forward and says "You know, with you being unkillable and all, I'm wondering if this partnership of ours couldn't be more than just a ceremonial handshake and declaration."

Tom gives Owen a curious eye, perhaps seeing where he's headed with this. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Owen smirks. "If you're thinking that we could take a more...active role in defending Elysium from those that would do it harm, then yes, we're on the same page."

Tom gives Owen a toothy grin. "Couldn't agree with you more, Owen."

One of the double doors to Rambaldi's workshop and office suddenly opens. Tom and Owen quickly stand up as the members of the Elysian Council walk out. Marcus Aurelius is the first to notice the two. "Good job yesterday, gentlemen. You and your contingent just made this place a whole lot safer."

Owen gives a cordial headbow and says "We're happy to serve and protect this realm."

Aristotle then looks at Tom. "Rambaldi tells me that you cannot perish in this realm. How are you feeling from your knife wound?"

Tom rubs the back of his head where the hairline is still showing from the knife entering the back of his head. "Perfectly fine. Although I do find it ironic that the gift I thought I had this time a month ago is suddenly all that more valuable nowadays."

"Impressions mean a lot to people, especially those that just arrive. You don't need me to tell you how impressionable new arrivals are, however."

Tom, with a blank face, says "No, you do not." Tom's still not happy about lying to new arrivals, and Aristotle does pick up on it.

Albert Einstein then gives Tom and Owen a shy smile. "I guess we should be going. You've been waiting for a long time, I believe."

Tom smirks at Einstein. "Hey, everything's relative, right?"

Einstein laughs at Tom's acknowledgment of his Theory of Relativity. "Very good! Nice to see some people still listen to me!"

Marcus defensively says "I take offense to that!"

Aristotle pats Marcus on the back. "I believe our councilman was just speaking in jest. Let's go, Milo is expecting these men." Aristotle then tells Tom and Owen. "Good day, gentlemen. And thanks again."

Tom and Owen both nod their heads at Aristotle. The three Elysian Council members each close their eyes and teleport away.

Rambaldi then steps out of the workshop and turns to Tom and Owen with delight all over his face. "Gentlemen, how good it is to see you both getting along and in good health. Please, come in."

Tom and Owen do just that, following Rambaldi into his workshop and office. Rambaldi casually walks behind his desk and turns to the two men, pointing at leather chairs in front of the desk. "Have a seat. Is there anything I can get you two to drink?"

Tom looks over at Owen and chuckles. "I had enough to drink last night, thank you."

Owen looks back at Rambaldi and points at Tom with his thumb. "A lightweight, this one."

Rambaldi smiles his usual closed, wide smile. "It sounds like you two are getting along pretty well."

Owen shrugs, but keeps a smirk on his face. "Guy's wife has him whipped more than a slave building the Pyramids, but he's alright I guess."

Tom gives Owen a condescending look. "And this guy is a bigger smartass than the world's smartest donkey!"

Owen gives Tom a big incredulous look. "_Really?_"

"Yeah, really."

Rambaldi chuckles. "Very well, I think that answers my first question on how you two worked together. Now, you two were both gracious enough to give me the play by play on the phone after the job was done..."

Tom interjects "We were also drunk enough, too."

"Perhaps. But alcohol does bring out the honesty in people, so it was of no concern to me." Rambaldi then looks over Tom's shoulder to the back-right of the room. "Laurent, what did you find at the site?"

Tom and Owen both appear shocked as they turn and see Laurent L'Andre leaning up against the wall with his arms folded. They had no clue he was there. Tom asks "How long have you been there?"

Laurent flatly replies "Long enough." Laurent then stands up straight. "There were three cartel members still alive."

Rambaldi claps his hands together suddenly. "Good, you found the stragglers that Purgatory said were missing."

"I did. We took care of them." Laurent then turns back to Tom. "There should have been none alive! That was sloppy work..."

Before Tom can defend himself, Owen stands up to his feet, already red in the face from anger. "MY MEN BLEW THAT PLACE UP GOOD AND PROPER! DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT WE WERE SLOPPY!"

Tom looks at Owen with a great deal of surprise. Owen's usually a very, very cool customer and this is the first outburst he's heard from Owen since meeting him. Tom knows every man has his weakness. Tom's is family and friends. And, from his conversation with Owen before entering Rambaldi's office and this outburst, he realizes Owen also has the same weakness.

Laurent also realizes that Owen is offended at what he feels is a slight against the True Irish. "I did not say that..."

"Yes you did! If this were Earth, I bet you those three that you found would have been done for by now! And don't you tell me we were lazy...the fire still was burning almost until sunrise, I checked from the plateau this morning!"

Laurent goes back to leaning against the wall, perhaps conceding this round. "They were gravely injured from their burns. They had no idea we were even there because all of their focus was on the pain from the burns all over their bodies."

Tom looks up at Owen. "Take a seat, man." As Owen returns to his seat, still a little angry, Tom tells Laurent "It's just as well that they suffered before they died. They made their choice in life to be the men they became...they made the choice to cross the portal from Hell."

Laurent nonchalantly shrugs. "Whatever. What's done is done."

Rambaldi turns back to Owen, whose normal color is returning to his face. "Forgive Laurent, he holds himself to a different standard than most of us. It does sound like a job well done. You both should be commended for your efforts."

Tom then leans forward. "Let's talk about the elephant in the room here."

Rambaldi looks back at Tom with intrigue. "Would this be the fact that you're still alive?"

Tom nods his head. "You knew all along, didn't you? You knew that the effects of The Tonic didn't entirely wear off when I died."

Rambaldi shakes his head. "I did not, actually, but there was a suspicion when our scientists found anomalies in your DNA from the initial blood draw. They couldn't identify them or what purpose they served. And it's not that The Tonic didn't wear off on you...it did."

"Then what happened?"

Owen, looking confused through all of this, asks "Should I be here right now? This sounds like something between you two..."

Rambaldi holds up his hand towards Owen. "That will not be necessary. I trust that you will keep anything you hear in this room to yourself."

Owen nods, affirming he'll stay quiet.

Rambaldi then turns back to Tom. "What happened was that The Tonic effectively re-wrote your DNA while it was making it's migration in your body. The euphoria you felt was temporary, created by a momentary spike of adrenaline and other chemicals in your body that The Tonic triggered. That certainly wore off. Now, you might be asking yourself something like...'I thought The Tonic was supposed to heal everything, but I still died. Why?' Well, the reason for that is because, when you died, your heart exploded into many small and large pieces. When the mortician performed the autopsy on you, they found bits of your heart as far down your body as your tailbone."

Tom winces, then grabs his chest thinking about his heart being scattered throughout his body. "I really didn't need to know that..."

"My apologies. But anyway, because your heart exploded the way it did, it was impossible for The Tonic to put it back together again. But by the time you died, and this is just a conclusion I'm drawing after yesterday's events, your DNA was re-written and combined with elements of The Tonic to enable you to heal from any injury you may incur, save for something catastrophic as your heart exploding or your head being cut off, provided it's cut off fast enough before The Tonic's healing properties can react."

"That's all fine and dandy, but would that still carry over into Elysium?"

"Why yes! People inherit their physical and DNA attributes with them into the afterlife. For instance, the reason you have your bones back in your entire body is because it's in your genetics to have a normal bone structure. So you no longer have your titanium bones. But, to answer your question, the re-writing of your DNA from The Tonic would have also carried over."

Owen asks "Wait a second. There's something that been really blowing my dress up since Tom told me about the surgery he had...how, in the bloody hell, does a man survive the kind of surgery he had?"

Rambaldi doesn't immediately answer.

Tom gives Rambaldi a funny look. "Yeah...I've never really asked you about that. And your silence right now tells me you may not want to tell me."

"You're right. I did not want to tell you this. But, it is a valid question, and I feel I shouldn't withhold this from you any longer." Rambaldi points at a large workbench near where Laurent is standing. "On that workbench there, I perfected your spine. It was me that drew the plans for your surgery, the plan that Elena Derevko and Doctor Kozlov followed. In fact, the spine you had was the very spine I created for you and the spine that Elena found. But, as far as how you survived? Well, you can thank Nadia for that."

Tom raises both of his eyebrows in surprise. "Nadia? She had no idea what was going on!"

"As it just so happened, about a week before your surgery, Nadia was convinced to donate blood at a local blood drive. A plant within Argentine Intelligence set the blood drive up with the sole purpose of extracting Nadia's blood. She donated a lot of blood, and that blood was secured by Elena herself, posing as a nurse's aid. The blood that Nadia donated was sent up to Mexico City and was transfused into you during the course of the surgery."

Rambaldi then looks over at Owen, who looks like he's gotten off the train into Crazyville. "Tom and Nadia have properties in their blood that allow themselves to heal each other in times of crisis." Owen doesn't respond, still suspended in disbelief.

Tom asks "But I still had scars from the surgery! The Lifeforce is supposed to heal your scars!"

"Doctor Kozlov used too much of her blood and ran out. So, some scars still had to remain. You couldn't have survived multiple re-openings of your body without her blood, however."

Tom closes his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. He can never forget how much pain he was in during that time period, both physically as well as emotionally since he effectively sent Storm Crew into the cemetery when he tripped over a wire that set off an explosion to the building they all were in. And now, he has learned that Nadia was responsible for saving his life once again. He's lost count on how many times Nadia has bailed him out. He loves her for that, but can't help but feel a little ashamed over that, either. After all, he wanted to be the one to protect HER, not the other way around.

At this point, Tom stands up to his feet and leans over to Rambaldi with an angry snarl on his face. "You didn't do me any favors with that surgery. You didn't do me any favors in Sovogda. And you damn well didn't do me any favors when it comes to Nadia's death. So guess what? You owe me a few favors, and I'm cashing those in right here and now."

Rambaldi folds his hands and rests them comfortably on the desk, not at all intimidated by Tom. "I thought I've repaid you on some of those, but there are other things I've done to you. So, what can I do for you?"

"One, accept my resignation as North American Director of New Arrival Counseling, effective immediately. I'm done with that shit. Two, promote Matt Aguero into my position full-time. He's better suited for that kind of thing than I am. And three, you authorize the creation of a new crime-fighting task force comprised of members of Storm Crew and the True Irish..." As Rambaldi raises an eyebrow in surprise and Laurent rolls his eyes in disbelief, Tom finishes his stern sentence. "...led by Owen and...me. The man that cannot die. The man that YOU made sure cannot die. Your prophecy's goal was to make an immortal man. Congratulations, Milo, your prophecy has been fulfilled."

As Rambaldi eyes Tom curiously, Owen starts clapping his hands. "Yes! I second that motion! My boys could use the action!"

Laurent sternly tells Owen "It doesn't matter what you second. It will never happen."

Owen stands up to his feet again and stares down Laurent. "Oh, that's because the all-knowing, all-powerful Il Credo Divino is doing such a smashing job keeping us all safe, isn't it?"

"We're not perfect, but we're better than whatever group you organize."

Rambaldi stands up now with a serious look on his face. "Enough, the both of you. There is truth in what you both say." Laurent and Owen both look back at Rambaldi with curious looks on their faces as he continues. "While it is indeed true that Il Credo Divino possesses talents far superior than just about anyone else in Elysium, it is also true that there are some things Il Credo Divino cannot catch that perhaps a different kind of group can. And I believe that it is quite possible that the right people to comprise...and lead such a group do exist now in this realm."

Tom stands up straight and smirks. "So, you're going accept my idea?"

Rambaldi turns back to Tom. "No, not as it stands right now. But, I am intrigued in something bigger than just your two organizations linking up."

Owen asks "You don't believe an alliance between us would work well?"

"Quite the contrary. I need to discuss this with certain people first, including my fellow Councilmen before I can divulge any further. But I will say this: my idea will require Storm Crew, the True Irish...and Il Credo Divino to work together. And that means any hostilities between the three of you will have to cease."

Tom, Owen, and Laurent each look at each other. Tom and Owen aren't the problem, but it's clear that Laurent gets under the skin of both Tom and Owen to some degree, especially with Owen.

Owen then turns to Rambaldi. "I can tell you this: Storm Crew and the True Irish aren't done working together." He then turns to Tom. "Tell them about Operation Scorched Earth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The plains of what formerly was Sovogda, Russia (Elysium, a day later)<strong>_

Irina and Elena Derevko both find themselves awkwardly standing amongst themselves in these lonely plains of southwestern Russia. There is no Arvin Sloane at the meeting, nor has there been for a few days now.

The two sisters have little to say to each other every time. They both can't stand the sight of one another, which makes the past five years under ice with nothing to look at but themselves all the more frustrating.

Irina has been thinking of a way to explain how the cartel army has perished. She was informed of their demise by Mary Falk, who texted her the confirmation last night. Irina could say they're missing, but that would just lead to a fruitless manhunt and even more suspicion when she turned up nothing. She also admit that she's been working as a double with Mary under the guise that she wants to reform. But Elena might sniff that out right away, knowing Irina's connection to her children.

And then there's Elena herself.

When they met on the beach a few nights ago, Nadia was VERY insistent with Irina about locating Elena, saying she wants to kill her. Nadia inherited her mother's bleeding heart, but she also has inherited her father Jack's ability to hold a grudge. Not that Irina can blame Nadia one bit. Hearing your childhood was nothing but a ruse would have upset her as well. Irina's childhood wasn't nearly as entertaining as Nadia's, growing up with two egomaniac sisters in a modest residence not incredibly far from where she's standing now. She grew up in a village called Leninsk, east of Stalingrad (now Volgograd). The town was so small when she was growing up, it didn't even become a town until around her 8th birthday.

Elena breaks Irina's train of thought. "I'm getting to the point where I'm going to stop showing up to these things."

Irina looks over at Elena with a plain look on her face. Of course, Elena disappearing might cause a problem, but Irina feels it's best to play along. "No kidding. These damn things were his idea anyway."

Elena gives Irina a curious look. "Isn't it curious that Arvin, with the way his scheming mind works, seems to be losing control?"

Irina shrugs. "Maybe he's perished."

"Doubtful. He's no fool. The man could be anywhere."

Even though she knows the army's a goner, Irina points out "Maybe we should see about doing something with the cartel army. They're getting more and more restless."

Elena shakes her head. "At this point, our focus should be back to finding the Elysian Council. Tom, Nadia, and Mary seem secondary now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, they've proven themselves crafty. And there's the whole issue of Il Credo Divino. It'd be a shame if we had no army left by the time we address the Elysian Council."

"I see your po..."

Irina's interrupted by Arvin Sloane finally showing his face for the first time in days. And he doesn't look happy.

Elena starts off. "Arvin, how nice of you to..."

Sloane snaps at Elena. "Shut up." Elena bites her tongue, surprised by the outburst. Sloane turns her intention to Irina and gives her a death glare. "So, have you checked on the cartel army of late, Irina?"

Irina, doing her best to hide her worry, says "No, not today. I was going to after we were done..."

"Don't bother. Because there's no army left."

Elena's eyes bug out in surprise. "Are you serious? What happened?"

Sloane gazes at Elena. "I just came from their compound...what's left of it. It's been completely destroyed, with no one left alive."

Irina's eyebrows shoot up. This part about the compound being destroyed is something she did NOT know about. "What? I checked on them yesterday, they were fine!"

Sloane looks back over at Irina. "It would seem that this was our son-in-law's handiwork."

Elena asks "Tom Falk? I thought he was a pacifist now!"

Sloane lets out a sarcastic chuckle as he turns back to Elena. "It would seem that he's reacquired his penchant for destruction, Elena. The buildings appear to have been been destroyed by explosion. There was blood in the pool. And when I looked around for evidence of what was done, I found the following words burned into the grass: 'Halcon Diablo was here.'"

Irina's phone suddenly feels heavier in her pocket. She had heard nothing from Mary today. Perhaps she should have checked in today. In fact, she feels she should have asked for Nadia's number when they talked. She feels Nadia would have certainly told her mother what was going on, given how Nadia was changing her opinion of Irina as the conversation went on.

Elena, her usual cool having melted away now, exclaims "That was our contingency plan! Arvin, there's just four of us now, what are we going to do?"

Sloane lets out an irritated smirk. "What do we do now? Why don't you ask your sister, Elena?" And with that, Sloane gives Irina another gaze. Does Sloane know that Irina's been in communication with the Falk family? Irina's question appears to be answered when Sloane says "It seems that we have awakened the demon that's within Tom's heart. I blame this entirely on Irina's handling of the hostages."

"MY handling? YOU were the one that ordered Mitch to stand guard!"

"That's because that you told me that he could be trusted. It was your idea that he join us. I trusted your opinion on him, and look what it's gotten us."

Irina frowns, feeling more and more nervous about her situation with Sloane now. In an attempt to change the subject, as well as get an answer to a question she has, she asks "Did you find Kelly?"

Sloane immediately shakes his head, not appearing to hide anything. "I found nothing. No trace of her whatsoever. Why do you ask?"

"Because she went missing a few days ago without no explanation. I was wondering if you had any idea what happened. If you had been showing up to these meetings, maybe she could still have been of some help..."

"Maybe if I didn't start seeing our cause as hopeless when you blundered with the kids, I might have thought coming to our meetings was worth a damn anymore. I only came today because of what I just saw." Sloane then turns to Elena. "Have you heard anything on Kelly?"

Elena coolly shakes her head. "I'm afraid not." Irina notes that Elena's headshake was almost...too cool, even for Elena.

Sloane lets out a sigh. "I think we have hit the point where we should start fending for ourselves. If I know Tom correctly, he'll come after us eventually. This is not a man that waits for action to happen."

Irina, seeing this alliance crumbling before her eyes, pleads "Shouldn't we stick together if one man is going to come after us?"

"It's not just one man, Irina. There's Il Credo Divino to worry about. It's time we leave as little of a ripple here as possible. This is alliance is over. It's time we fend for ourselves." Sloane then sneers at Irina. "If I were you, I'd hide. Because the failure of this alliance is on your hands."

"Maybe you should watch your back, too. Because remember, it was YOUR decision to send me away and leave Mitch with the hostages! And it was YOUR decision to stall on getting the cartel weapons! Oh, and just where have you been these past few days?"

"Tending to my own affairs. I saw the writing on the wall with this group early, and I've been working on contingencies of my own...contingencies that don't involve the likes of you..." Sloane then gazes at Elena. "...or you."

Irina wants to smile and shake her head. She had a feeling Sloane was up to something, and this tells her that she was right. But, she keeps her stone face. "Where can I find you in the future?"

"You won't."

"Then there's something you should know. Because I'm not going to let you walk away without you knowing this."

"What is it?"

At this point, Irina reaches into her leather jacket and pulls out a folded sheet of paper. She walks over and hands it to Sloane. "When the orphan mother was a captive, she informed me that Nadia had a surprise paternity test done on her recently. I asked her for the report, and after she returned from Purgatory, she found me and gave me that." That's a bold-faced lie. It was Nadia that gave her a copy of the paternity report when they met a couple nights ago. Nadia had a copy of it in her purse.

Sloane quickly opens up the paper and reads its contents. When he gets to the last line, about Jack Bristow being 99.9% sure of being Nadia's father, his hands start shaking. His face tightens and he hangs his head. He becomes so tense, he rips the paper. The sound of the paper ripping must have inspired him, because he then rips the rest of the sheet of paper into tiny, tiny pieces and throws them in Irina's face with a loud and anguished growl. He then opens his eyes and stares into Irina's eyes with a look of anger, confusion, and sadness over the fact that Nadia is not his daughter after all.

After a few seconds, Sloane closes his eyes and teleports away to parts unknown.

This leaves Irina with a few big problems on her plate. One, Sloane made a threat on her life, and with Kelly still missing in action, who knows when he or Kelly would try to cash in on that threat. Plus, informing Sloane about the truth about Nadia may have sent him over the edge. Two, Sloane is pretty much missing now, which means there's two people she's lost track of now. This is not looking good for the deal she struck with Rambaldi.

Irina turns back at Elena, who looks very disappointed at the events that just took place. "Look what you've gone and done now, Irina. That's what our mother used to say because you were always considered the screw-up of the Derevko sisters."

Irina growls "This is not my fault and you know it! I took immortality away from Sloane, and now this is his retribution. I think it's possible he had this sabotage in play before we even crossed the portal."

"Or maybe you planned this sabotage before we crossed the portal."

"Oh, not you too!"

"You angled to get the hands-on role with the hostages, you angled to get Mitch added to the team, and you took control of the cartel army. That last one, I'll admit, was deliberate on our part. We smelled a rat and wanted to see what would happen with the cartel in your hands."

"Excuse me, but it was YOUR idea to send Kelly to babysit the cartel!"

"And it was your responsibility to watch over her!"

Irina lets out a defeated sigh. This meeting has been a complete disaster for her. "So, now what?"

Elena answers by quickly reaching into her coat and pulling out her gun. Irina, seeing as her gun is in Mary Falk's possession, responds by closing her eyes and quick teleporting to safety before Elena can get off a shot.

And that was how The Nine ceased to exist as a unit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California (Elysium)<strong>_

Tomorrow's the big day. Nadia Falk, Julieta Romero, and Jack Bristow are seated at Jack's kitchen table, going over how the first day of the adoption drive is going to work.

The television ads were done a couple days ago, with Nadia advertising the adoption day, explaining how it works, and giving it her seal of approval when Emilio walks onto the screen. Nadia's last words in the ad are "I'm so confident in this program, I've decided to adopt myself." The screen fades with Nadia and Emilio hugging in an "aww" moment. The ad is targeted for residents within a 100 mile radius of San Felipe and includes Ensenada and southern portions of Mexicali, the nearest big cities to San Felipe. There are also radio ads going as well as other marketing tools in play.

Once they finish talking about the television ad, Julieta happily exclaims "I am SO excited for tomorrow! I can't believe this is going to be happening finally!"

Jack asks "How are the kids handling it?"

Julieta apprehensively replies "Well, some are scared because they don't know what's going to happen. Others are excited. I guess it just depends."

Nadia nods, recalling her own apprehension towards being adopted in Buenos Aires. "I know what you're saying. I've been surveying orphanages and I'm getting the same kind of reaction."

Jack, in as calm and understanding as he can manage, says "It's understandable for children to be afraid of the unknown, given that they're still learning at an impressive rate. But once they get settled in, they'll realize home is a better place to be than crowded with other orphans."

"Yeah, it's just the transition can be so daunting."

"It's not like they're moving in with their worst enemy..."

The doorbell rings. Jack looks up at a clock, which reads 10:22 PM. "Who in the hell is stopping by at this hour?"

Julieta says "Maybe it's Mary. Maybe something's going on at the orphanage."

Nadia shakes her head. "No, she knows to call first. Tom would call, too, if he weren't so pre-occupied with the True Irish."

Jack decides to end the suspense by walking up to the door. He looks through the eyehole...and doesn't like what he sees one bit. He turns on his heels and storms back to the kitchen like a large ball of fire is behind him.

Nadia notices it. "Dad, who is it?"

Jack doesn't respond as he goes down the hallway. A few seconds later, he emerges with an aluminum baseball bat.

Nadia jumps to her feet. "DAD!"

As Jack goes storming by, he turns to Nadia and tersely says "It's your mother."

Nadia looks shocked. Irina's only supposed to have contact through Mary Falk, that's the arrangement. She exclaims "WHAT?"

Jack doesn't answer. Instead, as he walks up to the door, he fumes over the thought that Irina is at his home. He has not forgotten what Irina did to him in life...and what she nearly did to Sydney before Jack ended her life.

He flings the door open and immediately enters a batting stance. Jack, who is a lefty, stands like he's Babe Ruth and he's about ready to knock Irina's head off in to the right field bleachers at Yankee Stadium.

Irina just stands at the doorway, almost looking amused at Jack's tenseness. In her usual throaty voice and calm tone, she says "Well, hello to you too, Jack."

Jack, through gnashing teeth, growls "What...in the hell...are you doing here?" At this point, Nadia starts walking into the living room while Julieta remains in the kitchen, unsure of what to do here.

Irina doesn't say anything. Instead, Milo Rambaldi and Alec Derevko emerge from either side of the door. Rambaldi locks eyes with Jack and gives his usual goofy closed smile. "Good evening, Jack."

Jack glares at Rambaldi, immediately putting together the pieces that he's behind this somehow. "What is going on here? Why is Irina Derevko standing in my doorway?"

Rambaldi looks over at Irina, who gives him a wry smile. He then turns back to Jack. "I am not sure how I can say this without being as blunt as I can."

Jack's bat starts shaking from the tension that is building in his arms. "Your next words are going to be an explanation. This is your only warning."

Alec steps forward and gives Jack a stern warning. "There will be none of that."

Jack shifts his weight to be ready to swing at Alec. "I'll start with you first."

Rambaldi waves his hands frantically, yet still speaks calmly. "I assure you there will be no need for blood. Please, allow me to explain..."

Jack shifts his weight to face Rambaldi, ready to swing. "Start. Explaining. Now."

Rambaldi calmly replies "Irina's going to be living with you."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	30. Ch 29: Nina Kovalev

**NINA KOVALEV**

* * *

><p>"<em>Trust yourself, then you will know how to live." -<em>Johann Wolfgang van Goethe

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author note: <strong>__This may be my last chapter for some time. I have a semi-cross country move coming along that will lead me to a job that's going to be taking a lot of my physical and mental energy, at least at first. I hate to do this at this point since we're getting to a critical part of the story, but I want to be able to do it justice, so it's on pause for now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, CA (Elysium)<strong>_

Did Milo Rambaldi just say what he thinks he said?

Jack Bristow, clutching the baseball bat in his hands as tight as he would Irina Derevko's thin neck right now, gives Rambaldi a look of disgust at the remote prospect of Irina staying at Jack's house. He's literally speechless right now.

Irina takes notice of that and, remaining calm, pleads her case. "Jack, I'm only here because I'm in danger..."

Jack cuts her off. "And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you and open my home up as some sort of shelter? Have you gone mad in the past five years?"

Nadia Falk, standing behind Jack to the right, comes up to Jack and puts a hand on his arm. "Dad..."

Jack looks down at Nadia with anger all over his face. He'd like to believe that Nadia would know better than to trust Irina, but he remembers all to well how Nadia felt about her mother before Sovogda and knows all to well about Nadia's weakness for family.

As Jack pulls his arm away from Nadia, Irina takes the time to smile at her daughter. "Hello, Nadia. How are you?"

Nadia gives out a cautious "Good." That's all she can muster at the moment, as she feels really out of place right now with Krakatoa ready to explode in front of her.

Irina turns to Julieta, who also looks lost. She loses her smile and looks humbled to see Julieta. "I'm glad to see you well again. I apologize for what happened to you. I wanted to make sure you and the kids were safe and I didn't live up to my word. I'm sorry."

Julieta looks down at the ground timidly, her usual move when she's unsure. "It wasn't your fault..." She doesn't see Jack giving her a perturbed look. It's clear to him that Julieta has some sort of bond with Irina, and he doesn't like that one bit. Julieta decides to say no more.

Rambaldi reasons with Jack, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "She can explain why she's here better than I can. But I can say it has suddenly become necessary to shelter Miss Derevko for the time being."

Jack turns to Rambaldi and snaps "There are MILLIONS of vacant homes in this realm. The fact that Irina has specifically chosen me is a calculated act on her part for...I don't even know what! Maybe she's leading Sloane and Elena here..."

Now it's Irina's turn to cut him off. "The last visual I have of my sister is her pointing a gun at my head. And the last visual I have of Sloane is him throwing your paternity test in a million pieces in my face."

Nadia gasps and exclaims "You told him?"

"I wanted to reveal that to him at a more opportune time, but I knew our dealings were coming to an end. I wanted him to know the truth before we concluded our business."

And now Jack is truly pissed. He was aware of the deal Irina struck to stay in Elysium in exchange for her intel on The Nine, but now, she's saying The Nine is over!

With his teeth literally grinding right now, he winds up to knock Irina's head off.

Nadia immediately bearhugs Jack and tries to tackle the much larger man, but this does little except delay Jack a little. As Irina steps back cautiously, Jack still tries to take a swing...

...and is stopped when Alec Derevko teleports to him and grabs the bat with both hands in mid-swing. Alec coldly tells Jack "I'd advise you end your aggression at this time."

With his teeth still grinding, Jack asks "What in the hell is this? You hate Irina! Is this some sort of double-cross?"

Alec doesn't respond because he's not exactly ready to defend Irina's honor yet.

So Rambaldi responds for him. "We still feel that Irina is an asset for us, and as a condition of her agreement with us, she asked to stay with you if she felt her life was in danger."

Jack drops the bat, allowing Alec to take it away. He steps up to Irina and the two have a staredown, with Jack incensed and Irina her usual calm self. Jack is trying to figure Irina out, something that he'd just hate to admit is his Achilles Heel.

Irina, on the other hand, knows the effect she has on Jack, how she gets under his skin and works her way up and through his psyche. She knows better than to match Jack's fire right now. Her silence is having its desired effect.

Jack then turns over to Rambaldi. "Milo, you know all too well what I have been through with this woman."

Rambaldi nods in agreement. "I do. That is why I am leaving Alec here to keep an eye on Irina. I am not foolish enough to ignore the fact that Irina needs more than one set of eyes on her."

Jack keeps staring at Rambaldi for a few seconds after that, his eyes furrowed and narrow in anger. He takes a deep breath, then turns back to Alec, who has since set the bat down on the couch. "You approve of this?"

Alec, whose stone-faced scowl could be interpreted as a neutral look for him, replies flatly "I follow orders from Rambaldi. I like this no more than you do."

At this point, Jack turns back to Nadia and a scared-silent Julieta Romero. "I think you two should leave now."

Nadia pleads "Dad, I can help..."

Jack growls "I need to deal with this on my own."

Julieta steps out of the kitchen and goes towards Jack. "Jack, I know what I say may not matter much, but if it's any help, I was not treated badly by Irina when I was in captivity."

Jack forms a generally disapproving look on his face. He doesn't want to hear that Irina did good for someone, especially a woman she helped abduct.

Nadia puts a hand on Julieta's shoulder. Jack's not in the mood for reassurance. "Julieta..."

Julieta looks down at Nadia and shakes her head. "No, please." Julieta then looks back up at Jack, feeling determined to get her point across. "Irina went out of her way to make sure me and the kids were taken care of. She wanted to make sure we were safe!"

Jack snarls "You don't know this woman."

"No, Jack. I believe I do. I've been raped, tortured, and abused...I've seen the worst and endured the worst in people. Because of that, I can see the good and bad in people. I know what Irina did in her life and all, but..." Julieta than looks over at Irina, whose calm expression hasn't changed one bit. "...I really believe that Irina isn't a bad person in her heart. Mitch was a bad person...he was pure evil." Julieta then looks down at the ground timidly. "But a bad person doesn't go to Rome to get an orphan mother and her kids the best lasagna you can get from Rome."

Julieta looks back up at Jack, whose hard exterior hasn't cracked one bit on the surface. Julieta suddenly feels a little afraid that she overstepped her boundaries and looks over at Nadia. "Ok, let's go now."

Nadia nods. She knows that she's no help here. This is between Jack and Irina, and she knows she can't be a voice of reason when she has so many feelings towards both parents that she's still trying to understand. So, she holds on to Julieta's hand and they both teleport away without saying another word.

Silence takes control of the room for a few moments. Jack digests what Julieta had to say. The rest await to see what Jack will do. Even though Jack's harder to read than Latin, there's a sense with Irina that Julieta's words did have an effect on him. If he doesn't like what he heard, he'd have dismissed it right away.

After looking at the void left by Julieta, Jack turns to Irina, and for the first time doesn't sound hostile. "Is that true?"

Irina squints her eyes, confused by the question. "Is what true?"

"You went to Rome to get them lasagna?"

Irina lets out a relieved chuckle. "I had an informant that ran a restaurant in Rome. He wasn't a major informant...just a seeing eye really. He served some of my rivals and would feed me information on their whereabouts. He did make a fine lasagna...I was sad when he died in the 80s and I hoped he would have made the journey to Elysium." Irina turns to Rambaldi. "Thank you for letting him in."

Rambaldi curiously asks "What is the name of this chef you speak of?"

"Santino Corralluzo."

Rambaldi thinks for a bit, then says "The name is vaguely familiar. Where is his restaurant located?"

Before Irina can respond, Jack snarls "Excuse me." Rambaldi and Irina stop their conversation immediately and turn to Jack. "I really don't care about Italian cooks right now. What I care about is Irina living in my house!"

Rambaldi kindly asks "May we have a seat? I believe there are some ground rules to discuss."

"Fine." Jack then points to the couch and heads for a lounge chair across from the couch. Alec, Irina, and Rambaldi, from left to right, sit on the couch.

Rambaldi starts off. "As I stated before, as long as Irina is here, so will Alec Derevko. This is to ensure Irina's compliance with our agreement."

Jack turns to Irina. "And you agreed to this?"

Irina shrugs. "It was a necessary concession on my part."

Jack gives Irina a small, sarcastic smirk. "You do realize that Alec Derevko is not your average fool."

"I know."

"And you certainly know that there is no way I'm going to let you get the best of me, either."

Irina hesitates, digesting the 'best of me' part. She smirks and wants to say something, but instead goes the safer route. "I know that as well."

"Good. And you will no longer hide behind a cellphone and Mary Falk. You need to tell me what you know about your organization right now."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill you."

Irina lets out a wry smile. "Oh Jack...I'd laugh if I didn't think you'd live up to those words. You've killed me twice now...remember?"

"Do you?"

"How can I forget?"

"Did you forget why I killed you the last time?"

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"I hope my face and Sydney's face have haunted you in the past five years."

"Sydney's, yes. As for you, when I remember your face, I remember the face of the man that did me the biggest favor of my life."

That one came out of left field for Jack. "What did you say?"

"One question at a time. You wanted to know what's going on with Sloane, Elena, and Kelly Peyton. Let's address that first."

"I'm waiting."

"My meeting today with Sloane and Elena collapsed. Our alliance is effectively over."

"I knew it."

"How could you have known what happened in Sovogda earlier today?"

"Not that. I knew you'd betray us, and now you're opening your parachute and hoping to glide to safety."

"I am looking for safety, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't be of use to you."

Jack leans back and folds his arms. "Go on. This should be good."

"I had a feeling from the moment Sloane failed with the Elysian Council that something else was at work here. Sloane was never fully committed to our mission after that failure. Elena and I were, but I also sensed that Elena had a contingency in place."

"And let me guess: they suspected you were working on something as well."

Irina pauses for a moment, then shakes her head. "Not Sloane. He just saw me as a screw-up. Sydney played him for years...imagine what I can do. As for Elena...maybe. But I believe having them blame me for the failure was a cheap copout."

"It doesn't seem like Sloane to not have a contingency when a plan of his fails."

"That's why I believe that, beyond the Elysian Council and beyond luring in Tom and Nadia with Julieta and the kids, he only had one real goal in mind."

"And what was that?"

"He wants to be left alone after causing some chaos. He's seen nothing but ice and my and Elena's faces for the past five years. This is a change of scenery for him. This may have been his wish all along."

"And what of Elena?"

"I can't get a read on her. I never really could read her even when I was growing up. Katya wasn't all that hard to read once you got past her little smirk, but Elena has so many layers to her." Irina hangs her head somewhat. "She's an agent of chaos, so she could still be a problem."

Jack doesn't say it, but what Irina is saying is making a whole lot of sense. "And what of Kelly? You haven't mentioned her yet."

Irina looks back up. "That's because I have absolutely no idea where she is. She disappeared before Tom Falk and the True Irish incinerated the cartel. She's a wild card right now."

Alec asks Irina "Do you have any possible locations for her? Any hideouts?"

Irina shakes her head. "I'm afraid not."

Alec snaps "But you worked with her before!"

Something about Alec makes Irina break her cool. "She kept to herself and only met with me on my terms!"

Alec turns away from Irina and slowly shakes his head. Out of the corner of his left eye, he looks back at Jack as if to ask permission for him to kill her right here and now. After all...that's what Alec is REALLY here for. Laurent L'Andre told him as such when Irina made the proposal. If Irina slips up, she's dead.

Jack leans forward. "You know where Sloane and Elena hide out, right?"

Irina thinks for a bit, purses her lips in thought, then nods. "I know a few of Sloane's places from our temporary alliance towards the end. Elena...I may have an idea where she's hiding out already."

"Where?"

"I don't want to say it and then have you accuse me of lying later."

"I'll listen to a hunch as long as it's nothing more than that."

"I have to check for myself, but she may be back at the old family home in Russia."

Alec turns back to Irina. "What makes you say that?"

Irina turns to Alec. "When she grew up, she always kept bragging about how she was going to run the house when she grew up. Of the three of us sisters, she had the most attachment to home." Irina then turns back to Jack. "I will help you locate Sloane and Elena as best I can. I understand Tom is looking for addresses."

"He is. He's blowing up any place that might be shelter to them."

Irina rolls her eyes. "He sounds like my father. If there was a mole in our yard, he'd destroy every molehill until he found the mole."

Rambaldi asks "You don't think Tom's plan is a wise one?"

"I didn't say that...he may find something after all."

Jack points out "He also can't die. He's the ideal person to do such checks."

"Makes sense. But Tom's campaign could force them to hide even deeper. That's why I'm here, because we need to do our own investigating, and we need to get started right away before they completely go off the grid. I'd like to check on the old Derevko home on my own..."

Jack tersely says "Absolutely not."

Alec quickly says "I'll go with her."

Irina puts him in his place. "No! This has to be me and me alone. Elena is cunning...more so than I am even. I don't want an extra body she can discover."

"You forget who you are talking to."

"It's too much of a risk."

"I don't take orders from treacherous dogs like you!"

Rambaldi grabs Alec's robe from behind Irina and gives him a yank towards him. "But you do take orders from me. She is right, she must go alone."

Jack suddenly stands up. "I will be right back. I may have a solution to this problem." Jack storms down the hallway into his office. He starts going through the drawers of his desk, looking for something.

However, he'd be interrputed by Alec Derevko, who apparently followed Jack in. As Alec closes the door behind him, he asks "May I have a word with you?"

Jack keeps rummaging through the desk, but talks to Alec anyway. "You're not going to screw me over, are you? I'm finding it harder and harder to trust a Derevko."

"You have my word that I am on your side. I can never trust that woman no matter what she does."

Jack pauses for a bit. Alec's about as blunt as a sledgehammer, so he's not the lying type. Jack then goes back to rummaging. "Good. So, what do you want?"

"Do you understand why I am here?"

"To keep an eye on Irina."

Suddenly, Alec unsheathes a hidden blade in his right wrist. The clack of the blade causes Jack to stop for a moment and turn suspiciously towards Alec. Alec coldly replies "To kill her if she even deviates from her agreement in the slightest. I assure you, Jack, you will be protected."

Jack turns back to another desk drawer and starts rummaging through it. "I have no doubt of that."

"Then, what are you doing?"

Jack doesn't respond until he pulls out a metal box five seconds later. He sets the box on the desk and opens the top latch. He then pulls out a syringe that is in the box. As Alec watches the needle with wonder, Jack looks back at Alec. "I may end up killing her before you can."

Before Alec can respond, Jack walks to the door, flings the door open, walks out of the room and back into the living room.

Rambaldi notices the syringe right away. "What is that, Jack?"

Jack ignores Rambaldi and looks Irina dead in the eyes. "Stand up." Irina does as instructed, but can't help but be curious about the syringe, which Jack holds up. "This is a tracking device. Once it is implanted, it is linked to my computer. Before I retired from the CIA, Marshall Flinkmann gave me this for a mission. I never had to use it, and for some reason it carried over into Elysium. I've tested it and it still works." Jack then walks up and stands about a foot away from Irina's face. "If you are going to live in my home, I'm going to need more than an angry assassin on my side. You will be implanted with this tracking device or you can get the hell out of here. Is that perfectly clear?"

Irina just shrugs, appearing defiant over the threat of the tracking device. "That's fine. Where are you going to inject me?"

Jack replies "The back of your neck. Turn around."

At this point, Irina gives Jack a downright seductive smile. She slowly turns around. Then, she grabs her long brown hair and lifts it up, exposing the back of her neck.

Then, she waits.

After a few seconds, Irina hasn't detected any noticeable movement from Jack. So, she turns around and seductively asks "Getting any ideas, Jack?"

Jack stares at her with a look of repulsion. However, she is right. Jack is getting an idea.

One of Jack's favorite moves when he and Irina were married was to sneak up behind her when her back was turned, assuming she didn't know he was there. He would slowly part the back of Irina's hair, lean over, and give Irina a few warm, tender kisses on the back of the neck. Something about Irina's neck seemed so inviting to Jack, perhaps the fact that Irina always played it up like she enjoyed it a lot. Could have been because she actually did or she was just playing with him. Jack's not quite sure.

What Jack didn't truly know is that Irina truely did enjoy those kisses on the back of her neck. She loved everything about Jack back then, including the way he loved her. And the back of Irina's neck was often the trigger to some, well, enjoyable moments that would follow.

Now, Irina's just being coy with Jack and believes that he wouldn't really consider rekinding an old romantic habit of theirs...although she does like the thought of it. She never lost the warm spot in her heart for Jack, even if Jack's warm spot for her iced over years ago.

But what she doesn't know is that, deep down in Jack's angry, distant heart, Jack is remembering the intimate moments he'd have with Irina. He's remembering how he felt around Irina when he loved her.

_When he loved her._

Jack snaps out of it, like he was in a trance. In a quick motion, he puts a hand on Irina's left shoulder and, with his right hand, injects Irina with the tracking device into the back of her neck. Irina doesn't even flinch, but can't help but feel a little disappointed that Jack had no apparent response to Irina's playful act of seduction. She didn't see him snap out of the trance, having turned her head already.

She didn't know that a seed was successfully planted in Jack's psyche.

Jack then quickly turns Irina around and looks her deep in the eyes. "You sleep in the front bedroom. There are two twin beds there. You get one, Alec gets the other. You sleep when I sleep. You wake when I wake. You eat when I eat. And if you try to sneak out on me, I will kill you myself. Because if you try to fuck me over, that tracking device in your neck becomes an explosive. And only I..." Jack flashes Alec a sneer. "...control the button that sets it off."

Irina notes how fiery he seems right now. That much she can read. What she can't see is the very faint beginnings of an internal struggle that is taking place in Jack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium, the next day)<strong>_

Nadia Falk, Julieta Romero, and Jack Bristow are at the orphanage today, on the first day of the new adoption drive that the Elysian Council approved and Nadia and Jack helped fine-tune.

Meanwhile, Mary and Tom Falk are at Tom and Nadia's home, watching over Emilio and Maria. The kids are in Emilio's room playing a game while Tom and Mary are having a chat on the couch.

Tom's been scouting with Owen Schroeder and the True Irish, trying to find places that Sloane and Elena could be hiding out at.

A curious Mary asks with a bit of nervousness "How has your scouting gone?" Mary knows that Tom's been tense since his encounter with the cartel a few days ago. The fire in his belly is definitely back.

Tom grunts. "Not so good. The only place I know Elena could have hid out at is the orphanage in Buenos Aires. The building is vacant and, quite frankly, disgusting. I know Elena's great at adapting, but even that cold-hearted bitch has _some_ standards."

Mary shakes her head dismayed. "I really don't know where she could be hiding either."

Tom looks over at Mary. "You knew that Elena and her minions were scouting me during my days in the Anti-Cartel. You never tracked any of them back to any of Elena's hiding places?"

Mary sighs and looks down. "No. She actually conducted her business entirely out of the orphanage. There was a room that was always locked and the kids could never go into. She had everything she needed in that room. When she traveled, she had aliases and stayed in hotels, hiding in plain sight." She then looks back up at Tom. "Ok, so what about Sloane?"

"Oh, his place in Los Angeles is still there. Still turns my stomach when I think about what happened in there." Tom goes silent, recalling that was where Nadia and Maria, the two most cherished and important things in his life, were murdered by Sloane in that very house. In a deeper timber, Tom says "That's the first place I destroy. No one's living there. No one will miss it. Owen and the True Irish are going over the plans on how to level that damn mansion."

"Why are they planning without you?"

"You don't send a stone mason in to build cabinets in a home. You don't send a plumber to do landscaping. And you sure as hell don't send me to wire a house for explosion." Tom looks back at his mother. "In a team, you let your teammates do what they're best at. They play their role, and I'll play mine. I can't die and I'll have my little friend Justine with me."

Mary sarcastically says "So you're just going to be a grunt, walking around with your little axe while the big boys do all the work?"

Tom stares at her blankly, then tries to hide his smirk as he shakes his head and turns away. His mother can time her sarcastic wit with the best of them. "Mom, you can be so ridiculous sometimes." Tom finishes with a laugh, which causes Mary to return with a couple laughs of her own.

Mary replies "Well, someone has to keep my son's ego in check."

"I have my wife for that."

Mary looks around and, with sarcasm all over her voice, says "Huh, I don't see her right now. That's weird. Guess I'll have to fill in for your wife."

Tom gives his mother a sardonic look. Then, he gets serious as he recalls something. "Speaking of Nadia, something I've been thinking about since Rambaldi told me Nadia's blood helped me survive Project Alloy."

Now serious, Mary asks "What is it?"

"You had to tell Nadia that she had The Lifeforce when I took a bullet in my neck and croaked. There was no written documentation of her or me having this ability, just 'anomalies' in our blood. Elena had to have been tipped off somehow. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Mary gasps and forms a disgusted look on her face. "Tom! That's ridiculous! I couldn't do that to you! I didn't know how to communicate with you at that point and that whole situation turned my stomach inside-out! I would have tried to tell you to not go on that mission, not encourage Elena to cut my son open!"

Tom studies her face for a bit. He believes her. One of Mary's weaknesses as an agent is that she sometimes has trouble hiding her emotions, especially if she feels she's been wrongly accused. It's a glitch Tom has as well, but he can sometimes cover his emotions with sarcasm and that wry smirk that is his trademark. Mary never learned how to do that, at least not very well anyway.

The door knocks behind them, breaking Tom's thoughts.

Tom immediately gets up and mutters "Who the hell could that be?"

Mary gives him a slap on the leg as she remains seated on the couch, unconcerned with the door. "Oh Tom, I told you your grandparents could be coming over."

As Tom walks to the door, Maria comes running out. "Are Great Grammy and Grampy are coming, Gramma?"

"Maybe!"

Tom gets to the door and opens it.

It's not Edward and Violet, the cute old couple. It's Alec and Irina, the blood relatives with bad blood.

Unlike last night, Tom doesn't have a weapon in his hand to rear at Irina. But he doesn't look any happier to see Irina than Jack did. "What the effing hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be under house arrest!"

Irina gives Tom a funny look. "House arrest? Is that was Jack is calling it?"

"No, but someone being held under constant watch within the confines of a hostile home...qualifies as captivity, come to think of it. Is this the part where I feel sorry for you?"

"No sympathy needed."

By now, Mary has gotten to the door to stand next to Tom. "Irina! You're not supposed to leave Jack's without..."

Alec cuts her off. "...without Jack's permission. She got permission. She has not left my sight, nor will she now."

Mary asks "This isn't her first stop?"

Irina cracks a small smile. "I had to see my daughter and Jack in action at their adoption drive. It seems to be going well so far."

Tom snarks "I hope that isn't your way of being sarcastic."

"Quite the contrary. I only had a few moments to talk to your wife before she had to get back to assisting interested parents."

Mary raises her eyebrows. She's always felt protective of Nadia, dating back to her quest to save Nadia from the Soviets before she died doing just that. "What did you talk to her about, Irina?"

"It's between us girls. We both would rather keep it that way."

Tom shakes his head slowly. "I don't like this."

Irina turns to Tom curiously. "There's nothing sinister going on here. Just some ice to break between a mother and daughter."

At this point, little Maria squeezes between Tom and Mary, asking "Who is it?" She looks up and sees it's Irina. For the first time since Irina held her captive, Maria is locking eyes with Irina. She doesn't look scared, nor overly giddy to see Irina. Just curious.

She has no idea she's locking eyes with her other grandmother.

Tom looks down and worriedly tells Maria "Hey, go back to your room..."

Maria shakes her head quickly. "I want to see Irina!"

Tom and Mary are both worried about how this encounter will go. After Maria was returned to Tom, she actually stuck up for Irina, saying she was treated nicely by her.

Irina is worried as well as she studies the 5 year old black-haired child. Sometimes it can be hard to predict how a girl that age will react. Yes, Maria did appear to like her, but as time goes on, has the gravity of the situation deluded Maria's judgment of her?

Maria is also studying Irina, going through her own processes. Finally, she comes to one simple conclusion. "Does it hurt?"

Irina gives her a funny look. "Does what hurt?"

"Your scars! Do they hurt you?"

Irina feels her right cheek, where her frostbite scars from her time in the frozen Cocytus Lake in Hell still crease her face. She forgets she even has them from a time to time. Irina shakes her head a little solemnly. "No. Guess they look kind of ugly, huh?"

Maria forms a kind smile and says "You need a hug!" And with that, Maria steps forward and hugs Irina around the legs. An astonished Irina looks up at an equally astonished Tom and Mary, then back down at Maria. She returns the hug.

Mary's first reaction is to look back at Tom, who doesn't look pleased to see his daughter hugging the notorious Irina Derevko over her affliction.

That's because he isn't. Tom has managed to change Nadia's and Julieta's of her in addition to the kids apparently, and now she's trying to change the stubborn Jack Bristow. Irina's just got a way about her, a certain kind of warmth, that can deceive people into trusting her. The question with Irina is whether you can truly trust her. And that's still a gigantic question.

For Tom, Irina has done no wrong to him. She lived up to her word in Sovogda, she played her role in Brussels, and she even gave the OK for Tom to marry Nadia when Sloane was unavailable. Irina's never treated Tom unfairly. But she has stabbed more backs than the people who stabbed Julius Caesar combined, and she did have Sydney, her own daughter, dead to rights in Brussels.

And yet, she didn't pull the trigger. Nadia's convinced Irina wouldn't have pulled the trigger. Tom's not so sure. Mary thinks she agrees, but still has some doubt and doesn't want to drop her guard.

Suddenly, Emilio comes running from the bedroom and spots Irina. He waves at Irina and says "Hi!"

As Maria lets go of her, Irina smiles at Emilio. "Hello. How are you liking your new home?"

Emilio smiles a toothy grin that is still missing a couple baby teeth that have fallen out. "Good! Did you bring lasagna?"

Irina shakes her head. "I'm afraid I didn't. Maybe next time." Emilio groans a little and hangs his head.

Tom gives her a bit of a sneer at the 'next time' idea. He then looks at the kids. "Ok, go to your rooms. Irina and Gramma need to talk."

Maria starts walking away, but still stretches her arm out behind her to wave "Bye!" at Irina.

When the kids disappear, Tom turns back to Irina. "You may have my wife fooled, you may have my kids fooled, but don't think me and my mother are going to be as easy."

Irina shrugs non-nonchalantly. Even as she looks at him now, Tom resembles a bulldog to her. He's stocky like a bulldog, with wide shoulders and a sturdy body. But he's also got the snarl and attitude of a bulldog: fierce to his enemies, loyal to the death with his friends. And like a bulldog, this is a predictable response from Tom. "I understand. But I didn't come here to talk to Mary. I wanted to talk to you."

Tom and Mary exchange glances. Both have the same thing on their minds. Tom turns back to Irina and asks "About what?"

"I'd rather that stay between us. Can we go somewhere private?"

Alec puts an hand on Irina's shoulder. "You go nowhere without me."

Tom holds up a hand. "Hang on. Me and Irina can go out to the back porch and you can observe from the other side of the patio door." Tom then turns his attention to Irina again. "Our conversation stays private, and Alec can jump your ass if shit hits the fan. Don't forget about the other assassins here as well."

Irina chuckles. More predictability. Plus, there's the fact that her head turns into soup if she tries to teleport away, thanks to Jack's explosive tracking device in her neck. "I haven't forgotten about them." Irina turns to Alec. "Is that fine with you?"

Alec gives Irina a scowl, then turns back to Tom. "Fine."

Mary asks "What about me?"

Tom turns to Mary. "Make sure the kids don't break anything." Tom then turns to head to the patio as Mary throws up her arms, pissed about her lack of a role in this. After all, Mary hasn't forgotten that it was her that opened the door to Irina's supposed retribution quest.

* * *

><p>Out on the patio, Tom sits at the head of the table, with Irina off to her left. Inside the patio door, Alec's piercing eyes keep watch on Irina, like he's got nothing else in the world to worry about except for the whereabouts of Irina Derevko. To a normal person, this would give him or her the willies. To Irina, it's just another day.<p>

Tom holds out his arms impatiently. "Well, you called me out here. What do you want?"

Irina just keeps a cool smile on her face. "How are you and Nadia doing?"

Tom shrugs dumbfoundedly. "Fine. Why?"

"Just curious. You know, your mother is a very good storyteller. When she would give me updates on you two, I thought I was listening to a fairy tale. I guess I should thank you for giving Nadia that kind of love."

Tom's not buying this nice act for one second. "Yeah, sure."

"Your mother said there was a change in Nadia when Elena injected her with The Connection. Suddenly, she went from just wanting to hide at the orphanage to wanting out anyway she could. Mary thinks that's why she ran away, not just because of the rapist beating her. That was her escape."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Did you feel the same way after Elena snuck up and injected you after that party?"

Tom can't help but laugh a little. That was the night a bunch of his friends played a prank on him. After he passed out on the couch, his friends took him, still lying on the couch, out into the woods. That's also where Elena finally was able to inject him with The Connection. "You know, it's interesting. It was right after that party where I really started angling to get out of little ol' Bunker. I felt there was something out there for me. I didn't know what it was, but this drive in me to find whatever it was I was looking for consumed me. I never knew it was a woman until I laid eyes on Nadia in that mission in Argentina. Even after I left her, I felt satisfied that I found what it was I was looking for. But let me tell you, one of the hardest things I ever did was walking away from Nadia that first time...it was like abandoning the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Al the while, Irina had a very satisfied smile on her face. That's because she put herself in Nadia's shoes with that story that Tom told. While Tom wouldn't have been a guy that she would have pursued as a boyfriend in her twenties (she prefers taller men), imagining being the object of Tom's quest actually makes her feel all warm and gooey inside. Deep inside her is a romantic waiting to get out. She tells Tom "That's a nice story."

Tom shrugs. "Yeah, I guess." Tom then gets perturbed. "Is THIS what you wanted me out here for? To add another chapter to your favorite fairy tale?"

"No. Does the name 'Nina Kovalev' mean anything to you?"

Tom goes white and his face turns into a stone. That is a name that nobody mentions around him, and for good reason.

Irina nods. "You don't have to say anything, I can tell it does mean something to you."

Tom growls "Me and Mike NEVER talk about that psycho bitch. Not to anyone, not even ourselves. Who the hell told you about her?" Nina is a chapter of his life that isn't written in any CIA records

Without hesitating, Irina replies "It doesn't matter. But I heard about the story a long time ago. I was wanting to hear your version."

"I don't talk about her. Period. What's done is done."

"If you tell me, I bet I can help you answer a question that's been on your mind for a long, long time."

Tom turns away to the ocean and mulls Irina's request over. There really wouldn't be any harm in telling her the story since there's about zero chance of backlash because of it. There'd be no one for Irina to rat him out to, and it may have an effect that he wouldn't mind giving to Irina.

Tom looks back over at Irina. "My buddy Mike was in love with her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California (Earth, circa 1998)<strong>_

It's 1 in the morning and Tom should be sleeping right now. Instead, he's at the door of his best friend Mike Walcott's apartment, trying to defuse a situation that just went nuclear.

Tom wants to pound on the apartment door with the fury of a thousand suns, but knows that making a ruckus isn't the best idea right now with the neighbors. So he knocks casually, making a special pattern at the door to let Mike know it's him.

Mike must have been waiting on him, because he opens the door right away. Tom goes to smile and give Mike a poundhug, but freezes when he sees Mike's beaten face. "Jesus!"

Mike frantically motions Tom inside. Tom steps in, and Mike closes the door quickly.

Tom studies Mike some more. "Good grief! I had no idea Nina had that in her!"

"You're telling me! She must have been in the Russian equivalent of the Golden Gloves when she was growing up!"

Tom looks down the hallway. "Where is she?"

"Unconscious. She smacked her head pretty good on the corner of the bed table."

Tom nods his head and pats Mike on the shoulder. "Good. Come on, sit down for a second. We need figure this out." Tom takes a seat, but Mike heads to the kitchen. Tom asks "Where are you going?"

"Geting us a couple beers."

"No, we need to stay sharp on this. Get over here and sit down."

Mike reluctantly nods, thinking a beer would do him some good right about now. He walks over and takes a seat. His first words out of his mouth are "Tom, I'm sorry..."

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. Bitch just snapped..."

"She had to have had a reason."

"We'll get to that. First, tell me what happened."

"Well, I'm just sleeping away like a baby when I'm awoken to a rag getting forced on my mouth. I open my eyes and I can barely make out Nina through the light coming through the window. I know what she's forcing into me is chemical...I could smell it. I was able to get a boot into her stomach and kick her off. I asked her what the hell was going on, and she just jumped right back on me and tried to strangle me. I had no idea what set her off...I was wondering if she had become a zombie or something!"

"A zombie attack would have saved us some headaches at least."

"I got hands off of me, and then she just starts whaling on me. I threw her off again and tried to restrain her, but that's when she gave me this..." He points to a bad scratch near his eye. "She tried to gouge my eyes out, so threw her against the wall and then slammed her head on the edge of the bed table. She's been out since."

Tom looks back down the hallway, where Nina is still lying. He's trying to figure out why Nina would have jumped Mike like that.

Mike continues. "She had a needle on the bed table. I don't know what was in it, but I could tell it wasn't heroin or anything like that. I think she meant to use it on me once she knocked me out."

"Sophisticated for a scorned lover."

"She had nothing to be angry about! Our relationship was going along just fine! I loved her, she loved me. Tom, I swear I didn't see this coming!"

Tom pats Mike's hand. "It's ok. I didn't see it, either. Looked like you two were getting along fine." Tom thinks for a bit, then asks "You never met her family, did you?"

Mike shakes his head. "No. When I'd ask her, she'd get all nervous and say that she didn't want to introduce me to them yet."

Tom then thinks of something else. "You never met any of her friends, either."

"No, I didn't. I always thought that was odd. She's a beautiful, friendly gal. Nina kept trying to tell me that she just hadn't had the time yet, but I always thought it was odd that an outgoing girl like her wouldn't have at least a couple friends outside of us." Mike pauses for a bit, then gets a revelation. "Do you think she could have been working for someone?"

Tom gives him a funny look. "Like who?"

"Like a cartel? We know some of these cartels have Russian ties!"

Tom lets out a snicker. "No way. Cartels don't trust anyone besides themselves. They would have sent a Latina up here to seduce you, not a comrade. Besides, this would be too sophisticated for a cartel."

Mike leans forward. "But the chemical rag...the needle...she had this planned!"

"Come on, Mike! You know as well as I do that crazy doesn't necessarily mean you're dumb. Sounds like she may have wanted to kill you to make it look like natural causes so she can get off scot free and go find some other poor soul to kill."

Mike runs his hands through his brown hair and clasps them on the back of his head. "I really am a schmuck, aren't I?"

"This isn't the time for woe and shame. We need to figure out what to do with Nina."

Mike looks taken-aback. "Really? We call the cops on her!"

Tom shakes his head quickly. "Not a chance. Last thing we need is negative attention put on us. Ever since Munoz was ousted, the guys that have taken his place running the Anti-Cartel are trying to find reasons to shut us down. They get wind that one of their own was romantically involved with a psychopath, they'll grill you until kingdom come looking for information you could have fed to her. And yeah, maybe they will investigate if she had involvement with someone else and if she did, forget our division just being shut down! Me and you will be in legal hell. It's too obvious, especially since our new boss was a Cold War veteran. Russian spy lady would be right up his alley."

"So what, we make her disappear?"

Tom knows the insinuation is putting a bullet in her head and burying her somewhere. But while that is the simplest option, it is one that comes with risks of its own. If only there were another way to make her disappear. And that's when Tom comes to a revelation. There is a way to make her disappear.

Mike notices Tom's light bulb go on. "You have an idea?"

Tom nods his head slowly. "Yeah. Ramon Castilla."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Compton, CA (Earth, still circa 1998)<strong>_

Seven years later, Tom would meet Mike under this very overpass in Compton to figure out what to do with Mitch Hayes, who revealed himself to be a rat for Elena Derevko's Covenant.

Eight years later, Mike would be joined by David Marson and the two would meet Sydney Bristow and Nadia Santos to talk about how they're going to break Tom out of prison.

But now, Tom and Mike are waiting for Ramon Castilla to show up to help them solve the Nina Kovalev problem.

Tom and Mike are leaning back on the trunk of the car, watching the ramp that leads down into the aqueduct they're in. And they both look a little nervous about the conversation that's going to take place.

Especially Mike, whose been cleaned up a little since Tom met him at the apartment. "Tom, I don't feel good about this."

"What is there to feel good about? There is no happy ending to this story."

"What am I supposed to tell them at work? Look at my face!"

Tom looks over at Mike. "You got mugged. You can give me your wallet when we're done here."

"Mugged? I'm a CIA operative! I have my ID with me..."

"No you didn't. You went out to the bar and were smart enough to leave your ID at home. And there were at least four of them that you saw that jumped you, so you couldn't fight them off. Comprende?"

"Yeah. Geez...me and my damn libido..."

"Stop. Shit happens. We're going to take care of it."

A car starts to pull down the ramp. Tom and Mike look at it cautiously and wave. The headlights flash at them in return. It's Ramon.

As the car approaches, suddenly some banging is heard from the trunk of Mike's car. Tom and Mike ignore it, but they know what's causing it.

Tom turns to Mike and says "I'll do the talking. I think it'd be the wisest thing here."

Mike just nods. He's not a happy camper right now.

Ramon's car comes to a stop. A huge man gets out of the drivers seat. A slightly smaller man gets out of the rear passenger's seat. And a third man gets out of the front passenger's seat once the smaller of the two big men opens the door for him.

Ramon Castilla is a little guy, about 5'6 or so. But he carries himself big-time alright. He's got a nice pinstriped suit on, his black hair slicked back, and the almost stereotypical gold chain with a cross around his neck and showing on his exposed chest. Despite the flashy looks, he's not overly handsome, although he wishes he was.

He holds his hand out for a handshake and speaks English excitedly. "Tomas! Good to see you!"

Tom keeps his arms folded and keeps a stern face. "We'll shake hands when the deal is done."

Ramon holds up his hands. "I understand. So, you got something for me?" Tom walks up to Ramon and hands him half of a picture. It's of a black-haired woman, wearing a tank top and short shorts on the beach. She looks Russian in descent and is quite attractive. Ramon grins. "Ah, she's beautiful, man! This is the woman you're giving me?"

"Giving? No. We need something in return for this woman."

"Hey, come on. I'm doing you the favor here from the sounds of it."

"Nah, we can just take her and put a bullet in her brain. But I thought we can do ourselves a favor. I know all about your woman trafficking organization. I know you like to use some of those women for just what's between their legs, but others you use as drug mules."

Ramon shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't know what you're talking about, man."

"I think you do. We also know that you have yourself a bit of a problem in your organization."

"And what would that be?"

"Not what. Who. Miguel Martinez."

Ramon turns back to the big men and chuckles. They chuckle in return. Ramon turns back to Tom. "That piece of shit causes so many headaches for me, we were just talking about how we were going to get rid of HIM."

Tom smirks. "Yeah, he really screwed the pooch for you guys last week when he 'misplaced' his cocaine that we found!"

Ramon loses his smile. "Hey, he was acting on his own! I had nothing to do with that!"

"We know. Miguel's been getting more cavalier lately and we know it's not your m/o to unzip your pants like that. We figured Miguel went rogue on you. Problem with Miguel on our end is that we want to squash whatever game he's trying to run nowadays. And from the sounds of it, so do you."

Ramon nods. "You want Miguel. In exchange, you'll trade us this woman. Is that your proposition?"

"Correct."

"How did you come across this woman?"

Tom turns back to Mike. "Let's just say that she's a real heartbreaker."

Ramon starts laughing. "Oh, she give you those cuts on your face, man?"

Mike tersely replies "Yup."

Tom takes over the conversation. "We don't care what you do with her. But we need to make sure she disappears off the face of the planet. If that means you sell her as a piece of ass to some jungle rat in an isolated part of Mexico, that's fine by us. But she doesn't end back up on your doorstep under any means. And in exchange, we'll make sure you are absolved of any involvement in Miguel's activities. Does Miguel still trust you?"

Ramon nods. "Yes, at least on the surface."

"Good. Have him accompany you to a meet in 12 hours. Be vague on the details. You come back right here with Miguel and hand him over to us."

Ramon thinks for a bit. "If we're going to hand him to you on a silver platter, we need our payment up front."

Tom nods agreeably. "Of course. We brought her with us. I'll show you."

Tom starts walking back to the trunk. Mike pulls out his keys and opens the trunk up.

Nina is lying in the trunk, a rag around her mouth and her hands and feet bound together behind her. She's awake and she's trying to scream something in Russian to Tom and Ramon as she violently shakes. Ramon just laughs. "Oh, she's a feisty one! I know a man that loves to get his bitches feisty. And to give him a white woman...he'll pay top dollar! That bump on her head may even increase her value a bit."

Mike asks "Who is this sick prick?"

Ramon looks over at Mike. "You don't need to know. But this guy does like his beauties damaged a little upon arrival. It'll make 'breaking' them easy." Ramon looks back over at Tom. "She'll do."

Tom extends his hand for a handshake. "And here I thought I was getting the bargain when I arranged this deal. You solve your Miguel problem and you get to make a big profit from it."

Ramon returns the handshake with a grin. "You know, they say the Falcon Devil is an unfair and cruel man. Perhaps the tales are a lie."

"I'm only cruel to who I need to be...when I need to be." Tom turns to a furious Nina. "Am I right, sweetheart?"

Nina growls something at him.

Tom leans forward and stares into her eyes. "I don't know if you are working for someone or not. Quite frankly, I don't give a shit. You tried to kill my friend. Now, you're only going to wish you were dead." Tom then stands back up and looks at Ramon. "Get this psycho bitch out of my sight."

Ramon waves at the big men to come over. They come over and grab a squirming and screaming Nina from the trunk of the car. Even though Nina is kicking up quite a fit, the big men act like she's nothing in their arms before depositing her into the trunk of their car.

Tom, Mike, and Ramon concluded their business and Ramon drove off with Nina in the trunk of his car.

As he watches the car drive away, Mike says "I feel sick to my stomach." After all, this time a few hours ago, he and Nina were in love. Now, she's being hauled away to god-knows-where to have god-knows-what done to her.

Tom looks over at Mike and pats him on the back. "I'd be feeling the same, too."

Mike looks back at Tom. "Do me a favor. Let's never speak of this again. I'll never be able to think of Nina without getting nauseous. Not just over what she did to me, but what we did to her just now."

Tom nods. "It's a rotten business we're in, Mike. This was for the best. But yeah, I'll keep our secret safe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium, back to present day)<strong>_

Tom completes the story. "Ramon lived up to his word. We apprehended Miguel later that day and we never heard from Nina again. I always wondered where she went, though."

Irina says "Ensenada"

Tom looks surprised. "Huh?"

"Ramon sold her to the leader of a small time gang there who had a fetish for beautiful women he could defile and ruin."

Tom shifts in his chair uncomfortably. "How did you know?"

"Elena told me. Apparently Nina escaped somehow, but not before picking up a heroin addiction and becoming physically decrepit. She was a captive for a year and Elena said she went through some unspeakable horrors."

Tom leans forward, shocked at this bit of news. "You mean to tell me that Nina was working for Elena Derevko?"

Irina nods. "Yes. Nina was an operative of hers. She was being raised to be in the KGB, but when the Cold War ended, Elena brought her over to Argentina. She grew up in the same orphanage Nadia did under a different name. Elena finished her training and groomed her to be Mike's wife."

"Wha...why?"

"Elena wanted to get closer to you. She had been tracking you through her other operatives, but felt that she wanted more information on you. Nina seduced Mike and then was going to kill Mike. Then, a few months later, she was going to kill your wife Kate. With both of you grieving, Elena thought you two would fall in love with each other. Then, she'd have someone as close to you as possible."

Tom starts laughing at the absurdity of that plan. "Good grief. I think Elena may have been crazier than Nina."

"No argument here. She knew sending a Russian in wouldn't raise any flags with you since that's not exactly your field of expertise."

"What became of Nina? Did Elena ever say?"

Irina turns away and smiles. "If you had a mirror, I could show you what she became."

Tom pauses to think about what Irina just said. "Nina...became you?"

Irina nods. "She became my double. Elena had Nina learn how to become me. She studied and practiced for years before I was captured. Me and Nina were put under Double Helix and she became me. She looked hideous when I saw her, so I'm sure it was an improvement on her morale when the process was over."

Tom laughs. "I'll bet. And then Jack put a bullet in her forehead. Small world we live in, huh?"

Irina looks around. "Especially now that travel has become easier."

Alec teleports next to Irina. "We need to leave. I told Jack you needed 30 minutes here and time's up."

Irina nods and looks back at Tom. "Thanks for sharing. I was always curious what your side of the story sounded like."

Tom nods and smirks. "Thanks for telling me what happened to Nina. Something I wondered about for a long time."

Irina stands up. "Are you going to tell Mike?"

Tom thinks about it, then shakes his head as he stands up. "Nah, I'll let that sleeping dog lie. He's married to my sister and raising two kids. He's moved on."

Irina smiles. "Good for him, then. Take care, Tom."

Tom just nods and doesn't say anything, still not fully trusting her.

Alec puts a hand on Irina's shoulder and the two teleport away.

Tom goes to walk back into the house, but stops when she sees a suspicious Mary walk out the patio door. She sarcastically asks "Well, did you two have a nice talk?"

Tom shrugs. "Sure. Nothing major."

"Define 'nothing major'."

Tom smiles. "She wanted to know my side of the Nina Kovalev story. Apparently that psycho bitch was Elena's operative. She was with Mike to get closer to me."

Mary shakes her head. "I don't like you sharing old stories with Irina. I don't trust her."

Tom raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're the one that brokered the meet between her and Rambaldi!"

"I know. And now, all of the sudden, she's lost touch with Sloane and Elena and she's trying to crawl back into Jack's life. And just what is she talking about with Nadia? You know how fragile Nadia is when it comes to family!"

"I'll keep an eye on her."

Mary sighs. "I don't want you to get caught in Irina's web. She had me fooled and now, I'm not sure what to think of her."

"Don't worry about me. Telling Irina the Kovalev story was a win-win for us."

"How?"

"Answers a question I've been wondering about for a while and lets Irina know to not cross me...or I'll send her packing like I did Nina."

**END OF CHAPTER **


	31. Ch 30: Unexpected Tenant

**UNEXPECTED TENANT**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fear makes us feel our humanity." -<em>Benjamin Disraeli

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rome, Italy, circa 1494 (Earth)<strong>_

The fiftieth year of Milo Rambaldi's life was productive. It was also probably the worst year of his life.

The odd and mysterious prophet, for years, defied aging itself. When he first discovered Laurent L'Andre and Alec Derevko, they thought he was in his early to mid 30's.

But pressure from the church as well as the stress to complete as much of his work and figure out how to preserve it from forces that would look to destroy it have aged him considerably in the past year or two. He shocked everyone when he announced that February 23rd, 1494 was his 50th birthday.

He finds himself feeling older of late as well. He gets tired easier and it seems to many that he's not as sharp as he once was.

Archdeacon Claudio Vespertini has led the crusade against Rambaldi's works, despite Rambaldi being in favor with Pope Alexander VI. There's a strong rumor that Vespertini is connected to a group rebelling against the Borgias (the Pope is actually Rodrigo Lanzo Borgia). This group, known in some circles as "La Crociata Giustizia" (the Justice Crusade), is known for their shady politics and even shadier people they associate themselves with. But they have been making some noise of late and it's believed that they have recruited some Roman police to be on their side.

And now, as Rambaldi walks defeated and somber towards Laurent L'Andre's jail cell, he can thank La Crociata Giustizia for making him feel like his end is coming soon, too.

* * *

><p>It all started two days ago.<p>

Michelle Moreau, the bold and spunky French wife of Laurent, took a trip down the coast from Vecchiano to Rome, despite Laurent's strong warnings not to. Rambaldi's villa has received threats from unidentified sources that, if Rambaldi does not stop his work immediately and leave his villa, those associated with him will be "dealt with". And with Rome being the epicenter of Vespertini's realm, Laurent didn't want Michelle to risk going down there for supplies...at least, not without giving Il Credo Divino's headquarters in the Alban Hills a request for backup.

Adding to Laurent's desperation was the fact that Michelle was pregnant with their first child.

But Michelle was stubborn and refused to go with an envoy. Before she got her way, she reminded Laurent "How would they even know me? I'm just another woman to them!"

But someone knew who she was. And if Laurent hadn't sent out a request for security behind Michelle's back, Michelle may have been killed.

Instead, she was roughed up considerably. Her right arm was broken and her face beat up pretty badly. A trio of Il Credo Divino assassins, shadowing her without her knowledge, jumped in to break up the assault that was started by local police who claimed Michelle stole something. The alleged stolen tomato was never found on Michelle.

When she returned to Vecchiano, the normally stoic and calculated Laurent snapped in a volcanic rage. He even scared Alec, whose own moments of rage were starting to become infamous amongst Rambaldi's followers.

Now, it was Alec's turn to cool down his best friend. Laurent relented and agreed to move Michelle into the villa and out of their home in Vecchiano they had moved into. The Il Credo Divino assassins that aided Michelle returned home and all appeared to be settling down.

Three mornings later, when everyone at the villa woke up, Laurent was nowhere to be found. A little later, a note was discovered. Laurent was off to Rome to get revenge on the people responsible for Michelle's beating.

After dispatching a rider to the Alban Hills to summon aid from Il Credo Divino once again, Alec Derevko rode through the night with great haste to Rome. He knew the food stands that Michelle liked to shop at, having escorted her there a few times before while Laurent was away. He knew Laurent would be nearby.

He'd get down the alley just in time to see Laurent being beaten and handcuffed. It took about 9 officers to subdue him. And the only the reason there were so many officers on the scene was because they had set a trap for him after he killed 12 of their own already.

Laurent had had about an 18 hour head start from when he left Rambaldi's compound to when he was getting the crap beat out of him. He got to Rome in record time, to the district where Michelle was assaulted. He wore a scarf over much of his face...he could get away with it since it was a little chilly today with fall weather moving in. He spent the first few hours tracking his targets. He used anything he could find to hide: haystacks, rooftops, crowds, vacant shops, crates, etc.

When he'd strike, he'd try to do it when there wasn't a crowd around. He killed a couple officers by yanking them into the alleyway and burying a hidden blade in their throat. The throat was the only place he could target since most officers wore armor.

After the first six kills, he started to notice police growing more wary and patrolling in pairs. That's fine for Laurent since, by this point, he was ready to start targeting higher ranks. Those would prove more difficult since they're more insulated, but also easier in that they don't usually wear armor like the patrols.

Since armored officers were easy to spot and track, he'd follow a pair on their route until they had to report back to their superiors.

The first attempt at this was successful. Laurent followed a pairing to their home office. He overheard them saying there was no sight of him. When they'd turn away and walk out, Laurent pounced from above the front door, where the officer was standing, and drove a blade into his neck as he dropped. When the armored officers turned, Laurent was already halfway down the alleyway to his right.

The next few kills went like this until they positioned officers near any possible alleyway they could find.

After kill #12, Laurent noticed that officers were beginning to patrol the roofs. That escape plan was foiled as well.

It was at this point that Laurent made a fatal error. He could have left the city with his life right then and there and lived to finish his revenge plot another day.

But he spotted Police Chief Carmine Mazzagotti right smack dab in the middle of the courtyard. Laurent knew Carmine was deep into La Crociata Giustizia. Orders to assault Michelle would have gone through him from Claudio Vespertini himself. And one thing Laurent learned early in life is that if you cut the head off the snake, the rest of the snake dies. Carmine wielded a lot of influence, and Laurent knew his death would be a major prize in his scheme.

Laurent tried to blend in with a pack that was walking in his general direction. He lowered his head and his robe over his face. The group was talking about winter harvesting, which Laurent couldn't care less about. With the direction they're going, Laurent knew he'd have to make up some distance to kill Carmine. But at this point, revenge was the only thing on his mind, and he'd be more than happy to die to get it at this point. By this point, he had rationalized not only getting vengeance for Michelle, but he also decided killing Carmine may reduce some of the heat on Rambaldi.

As Laurent walked laterally with Carmine, he made his move. He sprung out of the group and made a mad dash for Carmine. Carmine didn't even notice him coming.

His run would end five feet away from Carmine when a plain-clothed officer took him out at the legs. Before Laurent could get up, there were officers all over him, beating him mercilessly while Carmine watched and encouraged the flogging. It was at this point Alec finally discovered Laurent. And as quickly as he saw him, he ran away.

Laurent would be taken into custody, only at the request of Archdeacon Vespertini, to be hanged later. Vespertini wanted to make an example out of Laurent and decry Rambaldi's work at the same time in front of a captive audience. Alec would meet up with four Il Credo Divino assassins called into duty, and then head back to Vecchiano to give Rambaldi the terrible news.

* * *

><p>With Alec and the four other assassins flanking him, Rambaldi sees Laurent sitting in his jail cell a beaten and broken man. The officers had done a number on Laurent, including Laurent's face, which was cut up and bruised. Blood is still dried and caked on his face from the officers refusing to clean him. He uses his hands to clutch the metal bars, mostly so he can prop himself up due to him having only one good leg.<p>

When Rambaldi reaches the cell, the assassins all spin around to keep an eye on Rambaldi's surroundings. There's one assassin to each side of Rambaldi and three behind him. There are two prison guards in the cell room, but they're only looking at the assassins with a confused look on their face, like they didn't get the memo on what Laurent did and who he did it to.

The first thing Laurent asks is "Is Michelle ok?"

Rambaldi solemnly nods. "She is. Il Credo Divino has dispatched security to the villa. She is recovering from her injuries."

"Is the baby ok?"

"As far as I know. She hasn't complained of pain. I had a doctor look at her and he gave her a clean bill of health provided she takes it easy and allows her broken arm to heal."

Laurent hangs his head and winces in pain. But it's not just physical pain that's hurting him. "Milo, I failed you. I disobeyed your orders for the first and last time, I'm afraid."

Rambaldi, being the downright kind man he is, wraps his right hand around one of Laurent's hands that are clutching the iron cell bar. "You have never disappointed me, Laurent. Your help and friendship in the time we have known each other have been invaluable. If anything, this is the first time you've actually surprised me."

Alec, standing to Milo's left, turns his head. "You mean you did not see this?"

Rambaldi shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. But that could be because I'm foreseeing less and less as my days continue."

Laurent pulls his hand away from Rambaldi's. "I did what I did because I can't stand the thought of the mother of my child suffering. And my child!" Laurent suddenly clutches his ribs as he leans on the bars to keep himself standing. He got too animated for his body to handle. He takes a few deep breaths as Rambaldi and Alec look on concerned. He then continues. "...my child is everything to me, and he means everything to your prophecy Are you certain it is a male, Milo?"

Rambaldi nods. "I have foreseen it."

"My child...my wife...they will need to be protected. I can't do that anymore..." Laurent fights back some tears after that last part.

Alec tells Laurent "Michelle has already asked to go home to France. We will grant her safe passage back when she is well, I assure you."

Laurent nods. "Thanks Alec...you've always been a good friend. I need you to tell Michelle something."

"Anything."

"Tell her I love her. Tell her I always have loved her, from when we were children, and I always will love her and our child. And if she asks why I did this, tell her that..." Laurent wipes a tear away from his eyes. "...tell her she's the best thing that came into my life two times. Tell her that she's going to be a wonderful mother, that our child is going to be strong because he's going to have her as a mother, and that I will never leave her side after I am gone. She's not going to understand why I did this, but I need you to tell her that she is the number one thing in my life, and that nothing else matters to me as much as her. You fight to protect the ones you love, and the ones who love you. I did that...I did what my father told me over and over again. And if protecting her means ending my life...I would have done it all over again."

Alec nods and hangs his head. "It will be done."

"And I have one final favor for the both of you."

Rambaldi folds his hands and hangs them at his waist. "What will you have us do?"

"Don't go to my hanging tomorrow." Laurent uses all of his strength to lean back from the bars and stand up tall. It's hurting him something fierce to be standing upright like this, but he tries to stay strong. "I want your last memories of me to be that of a man that stood up tall and died fighting for what he believed in, not some fated man hanging at the end of a rope."

Alec just nods and tries to crack a smile at his doomed friend, but it's barely a smirk.

But Rambaldi has other ideas on his mind. Laurent's actions really did surprise him, as he's normally a stoic and downright obedient man usually. But something about seeing Michelle, the woman he loved and the woman carrying his child, beaten up like that must have really shook Laurent to his core.

And suddenly, his entire prophecy has been turned on its ear.

His prophecy involves one man finding immortality and controlling the human race. Greed would drive many men to this goal. But in the past year or so, Rambaldi's been wondering just what he has done. Archdeacon Vespertini and his La Crociata Giustizia have shown Rambaldi the dark side of wanton ambition and greed. And if someone like Vespertini were to get The Horizon...well, the thought makes Rambaldi's stomach turn. Rambaldi doesn't hate people at all. In fact, he'd tell you he "rather enjoys" studying them and watching people live their lives and wonder what they're doing and thinking.

And now, it was love that drove Laurent to defy who he is. He nearly succeeded. In fact, with a bit of help...he could have.

Love. Not greed.

Rambaldi steps forward to the bars. "I want to ask you one final thing. And I want you to be honest."

Laurent nods. "Of course."

"If Michelle had died..."

"Don't say that..."

"It's merely a hypothetical question. Say Michelle died, and you were given something to drink that would give you immortality for 20 minutes...enough time to get vengeance on the person responsible...before that very drink took your own life...would you drink the drink?"

At this point, Laurent forms an angry, determined smirk eerily similar to the one his centuries-later progeny Tom Falk would often form. "I'd drink it quicker than a heart would beat. But Michelle didn't die."

"I know. But this could have implications for the roles to be played in the future. Perhaps I have misjudged The Caretaker's role. Maybe even The Passenger's..." Rambaldi closes his eyes as a sudden wave of thoughts and images cascade over his mind.

He's never had an image come to him while conscious. But he's seeing images of the future flashing right in front of him.

He's seeing Tom and Nadia. He's seeing everything that happens with the two of them unfold in front of his eyes.

Laurent asks "Are you alright?"

Rambaldi doesn't immediately answer as the images flash at him a million miles an hour. Finally, he mutters "I'm a fool."

Alec gives Rambaldi a surprised look. "What?"

Rambaldi opens his eyes and starts to back off. He looks back and forth at Alec and Laurent. "Everything has changed..." He then stops at Laurent. "Thank you for being a loyal friend. And thank you for making me realize the error of my ways. You have done me a valuable service in our time together, but perhaps nothing more valuable than what I have realized just now."

Laurent hangs his head. "Even as my death approaches, I am still honored to serve, even in my last act."

Rambaldi shakes his head. "Our dealings together have only begun. Life is but another step on the journey. I look forward to seeing you stand tall and healthy again, my friend." Rambaldi then turns to Alec. "We must go. There is much work to do." Rambaldi then looks back at Laurent. "Farewell. Tell Marcus Aurelius hello for me."

"Excuse me?"

Rambaldi smiles. "You'll understand this time tomorrow."

Alec says his final goodbyes as well and they all leave Laurent in his cell. Rambaldi's words about "the error of his ways" and Marcus Aurelius dominate his thoughts...

...right until the floor goes out from under him the next day and the noose goes tight around his neck as he drops below and a crowd cheers in the courtyard.

After Laurent breathed his last breath, he found himself back home in Tenay, France. His father, mother, and brother Tremont were waiting for him.

To Laurent, they never looked better. And Rambaldi was right. The journey on Earth was over. The journey in Elysium had only begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia likes the dark.

Growing up, she learned the value of meditating, even if she didn't know that's what she was doing. On more than one occasion, Elena would find her sitting all by herself in a dark room, staring off into space. Every time, she was doing her own form of meditation. It made her feel better in the end.

While some would be scared of the dark, Nadia embraced it as a child. In the dark, there's no Soviet doctors prodding her with needles, no strangers looking to take her away from the parents she longed for, and no other kids that would pick on her for being aloof.

But as she's gotten older, she's learned that she likes the dark because the dark helps her sort through whatever crap is going on in her life.

As she lies on her bed at home, the darkness is doing its job.

She's still getting over the fact that she has a son now. For the longest time, it was just her, Tom, and Maria. But Tom finally agreed that Maria needed a brother and selected Emilio...although it was more like Maria choosing Emilio for them. So now she has a boy that looks up to her as a mother. And while that's great, it's another child to be a mother for, which comes with its own challenges. But she's up to the task. After all, it's what she wanted.

But as Emilio and Maria snooze down the hall, that's not the biggest thing on Nadia's mind.

Today was the second day of the adoption drive at the San Felipe orphanage. Today wasn't as busy as the first day, but her, Jack, and Julieta all feel the program is successful so far. She's met a lot of prospective parents and some kids have even gone home already. Handing an adoption drive as well as keeping up with her administrative duties with the North American Orphanage Program has its own stresses with it.

But that's not the biggest thing on Nadia's mind, either.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears her closet door opening. She asks in the darkness "Tom?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep, I'll be there in a bit."

No, he's not getting off this easy. Nadia's wide awake and wants to talk to him. Tom wanted to come home after taking care of Sloane's Los Angeles house, but also said that Owen Schroeder and the rest of the True Irish wanted to celebrate. Even though he said he'd come home for the family's sake, Nadia actually encouraged him to head to Belfast for a celebration. That way, Nadia would get some much time to herself.

Nadia reaches over and turns on the lamp next to her. She sees Tom in the process of taking off his clothes and getting ready for bed. He actually looks sober and doesn't appear he had a whole lot to drink. That's surprising, given his tendency with alcohol and considering how snockered he got the last time he celebrated with the True Irish. "How'd it go?"

Tom tosses his shirt into the laundry hamper and shrugs. "Sloane's Los Angeles house is no more. Everything went to plan." He then starts heading for his side of the bed, but looks at Nadia glumly as he does. "I really wish it was you that hit the detonation button. It was yours to press."

Nadia shakes her head as she lies back down. "Too many bad memories. Even though the house is gone, the foundation and trees around it are still there to remind me of what happened." As Tom starts getting into bed, Nadia looks over at him. "I'm glad it was you that took care of it. You had as much right as I did to destroy that place."

Tom, lying on his side to look at Nadia, leans over and gives Nadia a kiss. Tom could argue the point of who deserved to destroy that place more, but Tom knows that Nadia's been weighed down of late and he didn't want to agonize her anymore. "So, how did the adoption drive go today?"

A satisfied Nadia says "Good. Two more went home today, and I think a few more parents are strongly interested, but they're going to think about it before coming back."

"If they're not sure about adopting a kid, why did the show up in the first place? Isn't that kind of cruel to the kids?"

"It's not that, Tom. You that you took a long time before finally deciding to adopt. Remember?"

"I guess, but I didn't get a poor child's hopes up."

"Neither did they. None of the potential parents that left got to interact with a child directly. They were just there for informational purposes."

"So, you don't line the kids up like they did to you in Argentina?"

Nadia shakes her head and laughs. "Oh my goodness, no! That's terrible for the kids." Nadia then turns back to Tom. "I hear my dad is going to be joining you at the next target house."

Tom nods. "Yeah, we're going after Sloane's house in Tuscany next. It's not going to be for a couple days, though."

"How come?"

"Some boxing event the True Irish have had planned for a while is tomorrow night."

"Boxing? Who do they fight? Themselves?"

"Yeah, it's a thing they do every month. If you ask me, it's another excuse to drink. Anyway, they also want to see what other materials they can use on the Tuscany house. This is giving them a good chance to experiment with the equipment they have. Day after tomorrow, we'll be in Tuscany clearing out the house."

"Did Dad say why he was going along with you?"

"He knows where the house is and can take us directly to it. None of us or you have been there. Apparently it's a bit bigger than the Los Angeles house."

"I see." Nadia then looks away and stares at the ceiling.

Tom's noticed something's weighing heavily on her mind in the past couple days and he's pretty sure he knows what it is. "You talked to your mom again today, didn't you?"

Nadia turns at Tom with an offended look. "So what if I did? It's none of your business."

"Nadia, my mom says..."

"Mary? Suspicious over something? How shocking..."

"Why are you being so snappy?"

"Because I just want what goes on between me and my mom to stay between us! Is that so difficult to understand? Don't you and Mary have things you talk about amongst yourselves?"

"My mom's not facing a death sentence from her cranky ancestor."

"You still don't trust my mother."

"No, I still don't trust Irina Derevko. The moment you put your trust and faith behind her is the moment she breaks your heart."

Nadia shakes her head in dismay. "You and your mother have been talking..."

"What's there to talk about? Irina won't tell my mom anything, either!" Tom then sighs to try to relieve some tension. "Listen, I understand that Irina is your mother. I understand there are things that stay between mother and daughter. I'm just asking you to be careful.

"I am careful!"

"Nadia, I'm just trying to help..."

"You can't help me here. This is my problem to bear."

"It's not just your problem. We're all involved here. Why do you have to bear her burden?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY MOTHER! NOT YOURS! NOT MARY'S! MINE!"

Tom starts waving his arms. "Shh! The kids are sleeping!"

Nadia falls back into her pillow. She waits to see if Maria or Emilio wake up. They don't apparently. "Look, I don't trust my mother entirely, either. But she's shown me enough that says she could be trustworthy. Why else would she willingly go into my dad's and Alec's custody and get an explosive tracking device implanted..."

"Wait, what?"

Nadia snickers. "Oh yeah. My dad implanted a tracking chip in my mother's neck that can explode if she comes up missing." Nadia turns back to Tom for one last time. "Why would she do that if she didn't want to prove to everyone that she can be trusted?"

"Nadia..."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just think about what I said." Nadia rolls over and turns out her lamp. "Good night."

Now, it's Tom's turn to sink into his pillow in dismay. He lets out a feeble "Good night." No kisses. No cuddling. And when there's no kisses or cuddling, Nadia's angry. This much Tom knows.

Like Nadia a few minutes ago, now it's Tom's turn to stare into the darkness to sort out his thoughts. Tom still doesn't trust Irina. That much is certain. But he also realizes that Irina's got enough targets on her back right now and it's best he stay on the outside.

What isn't certain is what the two most important adult women in his life will do about her.

His mother is starting to have second thoughts about allowing Irina to seek redemption from the Elysian Council. And Tom knows that Mary's always got something up her sleeve or something working in the background. Nadia was right to wonder about Mary. Tom's also doing the same.

And then there's Nadia, who's getting awfully defensive about her dealings with Irina. Tom knows there's smoke there as well. This isn't a simple matter of a daughter believing in her mother. Mary sniffed it out yesterday, and Tom caught a big whiff of it just now. Something is going on between Irina and Nadia. And Tom is starting to wonder if it's going beyond the trust Nadia has for Irina.

Three women in Tom's life. And the one he trusts the most may very well be the woman that's so untrustworthy, her head could explode with the slightest misstep because she's so untrusted.

After all, of all three women, Irina Derevko has been the most straight-forward with Tom on the subject of Irina Derevko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California (Elysium, the next evening)<strong>_

The smell of pan-roasted lemon and garlic chicken cooking in the oven is easily the most pleasant smell that Irina Derevko has smelled in the last five years.

She forgot how much she enjoyed cooking until the sudden urge hit her while she was sitting bored at Jack's house. She's already learned that Alec's not one for idle chit-chat...well, she learned that awhile ago, but his specter looms wherever she goes and he doesn't say much to her at all except commands to move or get going. His concentration on her is remarkable, although Irina knows it's partly fueled by an obsessive hate over her.

Standing at a stove and watching the chicken cook inside gives Irina an excuse to not look at Alec's grim face. And that right there is a bonus.

But it was also fun for her to prepare this meal. She did everything by scratch: slicing up fresh green beans, squeezing lemon on the chicken, cutting the garlic, and then coating the chicken before setting it on top of her green beans and red potatoes and tossing it in the oven.

She picked the items at the grocery store with Alec escorting her, which drew some curious looks. She even picked out the wine that will be served: a nice French Pinot Noir. Irina actually asked Alec if Laurent, the native Frenchman, knew of any quality wineries to make for some conversation Alec didn't respond with words, but in the store, he did point at a bottle and mention that Laurent drinks that sometimes.

Was that a good-faith gesture by a cold-hearted man? Or was it simply a man who just didn't want to risk drinking subpar wine? Irina couldn't get a read on that, but guessed the latter. Her judgment on what's a good wine nowadays may be subpar itself.

As Irina stares at the chicken, she realizes that she's forgotten something. It's been a while since she's cooked dinner for more than herself. She turns back to Alec, who's standing on the other side of the kitchen with his arms folded and a look of stone on his face, and asks "Do you want to set the table or should I?"

Alec doesn't break his stare for a few seconds, unsettling Irina a bit. Finally, Alec stands away from the counter he was leaning his back on and walks to the kitchen cabinet without saying a word.

"You don't trust me with sharp objects?"

As Alec opens a cabinet door to where the plates are, he replies "I like my chances with a sharp object better than yours."

Irina smirks at him and doesn't push the issue further. He's probably right. Irina has training with handheld weapons, but it falls well short of the hand to hand training Alec has learned in the past 500 years. Oh, there is the whole experience thing that makes her fall well short. But still, Alec's proven that he's not all as sneaky as her. If Alec doesn't know she's there, she's got a chance. If he does know she's there, maybe not so much.

As Alec walks over some plates and utensils to the table, Irina grabs an oven mitt to use as a pad for setting the pan that the chicken, potatoes, and beans are roasting in. She heads to the table, but is cut off by Alec, who sees what she's got planned with the mitt and takes it from her. He flops it in the middle of the table.

Irina turns back and grabs two more oven mitts in time for the timer to go off. Her creation is done, and for a moment she forgets that she's basically a captive. She forgets that she was in Hell for the past five years. She forgets the people she crossed the portal with.

Her face turns pleasant. And as she opens up the oven, she starts humming a song. In mid-breath, she pulls the pan out and takes a smell. The food smells fantastic and looks just as good.

Irina walks right by Alec without breaking her tune and sets the pan on the kitchen table. She then grabs a fork on the table and starts putting food on the plates.

"What in the hell is this?"

Irina looks up surprised to hear Jack Bristow's voice. She sees he's standing near the front door, looking completely appalled by what he's seeing.

Alec also seems a little surprised to see Jack back, apparently not hearing him enter.

Irina gives Jack a smile. "Welcome home. How did the adoption drive go today?"

Jack ignores her question. "I asked you...what in the hell are you doing?"

Irina looks down at her pan-roasted chicken, then back up at Jack blankly. "I made us dinner."

"Why are you...no." Jack then looks at Alec, expecting him to be the one to give a straight forward answer. "Why is Irina making dinner?"

Alec flatly replies "Because she wanted to. She said she wanted to feel useful while she was here."

Jack turns back to Irina, who's looking back at him innocently. Jack's not happy Irina did this. He's used to cooking his own meals. "I did not ask for you to cook dinner, nor would I ever."

Irina hides a sigh and keeps her cheery appearance. "Jack, it's been years since I had a home-cooked meal. And I thought with you being busy today, you'd like to come home to a nice meal. I just wanted to help."

"I don't need your help. I don't ever need your help."

"We all need help sometimes, Jack, even when we don't ask for it."

"Why are you doing this?"

Irina looks down at the ground. She wants to blurt out "you know why I'm doing this", but she holds off. She doesn't want to make it too obvious that she'd like to win his affection again. Irina still respects Jack something fierce, and she's always had a soft spot for him, even after she was called away by the KGB. Irina loved everything Jack was and everything he stood for. Tall, handsome, strong, and an amazing father. Jack was her perfect perfection.

But this is not the time or place to push that agenda. Instead, she goes another route, but still an honest route. "Because I'm trying to prove to you that I'm not this wretched woman you think I am." Irina fixes her gaze on Alec, who snickered at that comment. "That goes for you as well. I'm sure there's some skeletons in your closet, too."

Alec's eyes turn almost possessed for a moment, but then he relaxes right away and says nothing. She hit a nerve with him, it's obvious.

Jack studies her for a moment. She seems sincere, but looks can always be deceiving with her. He just can't trust her, not even in the slightest shred. "I'm sure you've poisoned the food somehow."

Alec breaks out of his anger trance. "She did no such thing. She never left my sight while she prepared the food. Besides, no poison can kill a person in this realm."

"But I'm sure you can still ingest something that can make you sick."

Alec nods. "Yes, you can. But I swear that she fixed our food properly."

Jack lets out a sigh. He accepts the fact that the food does smell good and he could eat a whale right about now. But as he approaches the kitchen table, he also realizes that Irina selected lemon and garlic pan-roasted chicken with red potatoes and green beans for a reason.

It was his favorite meal while they were married.

Irina tells Jack "Sit down, I'll grab the wine." She then cheerily turns away to the kitchen counter and grabs three glasses. She sets them on the counter and grabs the bottle of Pinot Noir she picked out. She searches the drawers and finds a wine bottle opener. She screws it through the cork, then pops the cork out with a loud pop. All the while, she's actually enjoying how normal this feels, just the basic act of getting dinner ready.

Irina pours two glasses of wine and heads to the table, where Jack is seated to her left and Alec has taken a middle seat with his back turned to her. Irina heads to Alec's left and sets the glasses of wine next to their plates, which have been filled since Irina went and got wine.

As Irina turns away, Jack snatches her left wrist. As Irina turns back to him a little surprised, Jack tells her "Drink."

"I'm sorry?"

Jack points at his glass and sternly tells her "You're going to drink out of my glass before I do."

A normal woman would have gotten defensive. Irina keeps a neutral expression, however. She knows how to keep her cool in these situations. So, to prove that she didn't poison Jack's drink, she leans over and takes a sip out of his glass. She smacks her lips and nods approvingly. She looks down at Alec with a smile. "Laurent knows his wine." Irina then looks back at Jack with that same smile as she sets his glass next to his plate. "I appreciate you being cautious, Jack. But if you were on a quest to offend me, you succeeded."

"Good."

"But not for the reason you think I am." As Jack raises a curious eyebrow, Irina continues. "See, poisoning a dinner would be too obvious if I were here to kill you. I'm concerned you think too little of me now."

"I never said you were here to kill me. I'm just..."

Irina cuts him off as she heads to her seat to the right of Alec. "Come on, your dinner's getting cold."

Jack gives her one cold look, but says nothing and starts diving into his meal. Alec, seated in the middle of the two, does the same.

Irina goes back to pour her own glass of wine. She then heads to the table, sets her wine glass down next to her plate, and sits down. She grabs her fork and asks Jack "So, how was the adoption drive today?"

Jack tersely replies "Fine."

"I think it's just so wonderful what Nadia..."

Jack swallows his food quickly and looks up at her the moment she mentions their daughter. "You listen to me. I've accepted your offering of dinner. But that's all I'm accepting tonight. I will not engage you in a conversation...especially when it comes to our daughter. Don't even go there."

"Jack, I..."

"Enough. Not another word." Jack then goes back to his meal without saying another word. All the while, Alec didn't even give the aborted conversation the least bit of attention.

So Irina started eating her food. She smiled after she had taken a bite out of everything. She had done a very good job cooking. Not only did it feel good eating a home-cooked meal again, but it felt good eating something that she created.

For the next few minutes, the three would eat in awkward silence. Alec worked diligently on his food. He made no faces good or bad throughout, but Irina read on his face that he was generally satisfied.

As for Jack, he did appear to somewhat enjoy his meal. To most people, you couldn't read him one way or the other. But Irina can read Jack very well and based on body language and some subtle facial movements, she can tell he's actually enjoying his meal.

Mission accomplished.

The three finish at around the same time. Irina is the first to stand up. "Can I take your plates?" Neither Jack nor Alec protest.

Irina starts grabbing plates, but for the second time tonight, Jack grabs her wrist. Irina looks up at Jack with a similar surprised look she had before. Only Jack's not disgruntled like before. He's got more of a neutral expression on his face as he studies his plate.

What Irina didn't know is that, to Jack, no one could pan-roast lemon and garlic chicken like Irina could. This was his favorite meal for a reason. And for a few moments while he ate, he felt like he was having dinner with his wife Laura again.

Jack slowly looks up at Irina and does something Irina didn't expect. "It was good, Irina. Thank you."

Irina gives Jack an almost flattered smile in return. "Anytime."

Being able to read Jack like she can, she can see the beginnings of a smile starting to crack on the left side of Jack's mouth. No one would be able to notice but her.

But just as quickly as she starts to see the smile, Jack stands up quickly and, almost disappointed with himself, says "I'd like to be alone for a while." He then storms away and the sound of his bedroom door closing is heard from the kitchen.

Irina knows what she's doing to him. She thought she got an idea when she showed up the other night to be put under his protection and he hesitated to insert her with the explosive tracking device. But now that she could see his face, she realizes that Jack hasn't completely let go of her either, no matter the stern statements he was giving before dinner.

"You have a peculiar effect on that man."

Irina turns back to Alec and plays dumb as she grabs Jack's plate to add to the stack. "How do you figure?"

"I'm not sure yet. He is a complicated man."

Irina changes the subject, not wanting to dwell on the subject of Jack to Alec. "How was your meal?"

Alec grunts. "It went down."

Irina chuckles at Alec's stubborn terseness and walks away with the dishes towards the sink.

"Unlike Jack, don't think compliments from me will be easy to come by. I still have not forgotten who you are."

Irina stops in her tracks and spins around to face Alec. His consistent venom towards her is starting to irritate her. "You know, Alec, you have not told me just exactly why you hate me."

"Because my name is attached to a wretched woman like you."

"No, it's not that. You don't ever let a moment pass without sharing with me your opinion of me. You hate me like I've done something personally to you and I have no idea what I did! If there's one thing or one event that makes you hate me so much, I'd like to know. Maybe if I understood you, I could learn something about myself in the process."

Alec just glares at her from his chair and doesn't respond.

Irina rolls her eyes and turns back to the kitchen sink. "Oh forget it." Irina steps up to the kitchen sink...

"I raped a woman because of you."

Irina lets the dishes drop into the sink with a loud crash. She turns back and sees a morose Alec staring at the ground, as if he's wondering why he's saying what he's going to say.

Irina walks towards Alec slowly. "When did this happen?"

Alec slowly looks up at Irina. For the first time, he's not looking at her with anger in his eyes. Instead, he looks humbled. "If you want to know why I despise you so much, sit down."

Irina takes her seat next to Alec. This is something that she didn't expect from Alec, who wears his honor on his sleeve. She feels genuinely concerned. "Alec, what happened?"

Alec pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts. He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again and turns away. He shakes his head in dismay, then looks back up at Irina. "Laurent L'Andre was hanged for murdering corrupt Rome officers after they beat his pregnant wife. She survived and her child, a boy named Tristan, did as well. After Laurent's death, Rambaldi finalized some genetic modifications to me and Laurent's child that he can carry on through the generations."

"What changes?"

"When Laurent did what he did out of love, he realized that his theory of greed being the most powerful force in humans was wrong. That's what he based his prophecy on, and when he realized his folly, he wanted to put that theory to the test. He wanted to see if his prophecy could be defeated. He sent his followers to the far reaches of the world to hide the documents designed to create his giant sphere in Sovogda and The Horizon, along with other elements of his study. He wanted his prophecy to be hard to piece together. But the elements that would defeat his prophecy, he left with me and Tristan. Unfortunately, I lost my parts."

"What happened to them?"

Alec lets out a depressed sigh. "I just lost them in my travels. They were the documents about the Lifeforce in our bloodstreams, along with other notes. In fact, it was me that told Elena that Nadia's blood can cure Tom during his Project Alloy surgery."

Irina turns away. She remembered Nadia talking about that earlier today.

Alec continues. "When we escorted Laurent's wife and child home to France, we then departed for Mongolia. He had pictured a place where he'd die after making the fluid that created The Horizon. Not long after we got there, he died. And that left me with one final mission: to find a woman to have a child with. I wanted to go back to Il Credo Divino in Italy, but Rambaldi said he foresaw me having a child with a Russian woman and asked I go back to my home. So, I went home. When I got back, I nearly was flogged for simply being a Derevko. My father had done some dishonorable things a few years earlier and was killed for it, along with my mother. So I fled town. I drifted for a few years after that, taking mercenary jobs just to have money to stay alive. I had no skills other than combat and killing, so that's what I did. For over a decade, I was one of the most notorious mercenaries in southwest Russia. That was, until I failed to kill a target that I fell in love with."

Irina leans forward, curious about this part. "Who did you fall in love with?"

"Her name was Alisa Mishkyn. She was a thief that had pissed off the wrong person. He contracted me to kill her. So I tracked her from town to town until I made my move. I caught her trying to steal tomatoes from a farmer's market. She looked up at me with the most beautiful hazel eyes I had seen and told me that she was stealing to feed her village, which was embargoed from trade because of corrupt leadership. Alisa would go from town to town, stealing here and there, and returning home and giving out the food to the village."

"She was the Robin Hood of her time."

"A fair comparison. And fair she was. She had hair like yours, Irina. A little shorter than you, but not by much. When she told me her story, I felt sorry for her, and felt I'd be doing a disservice by following through with my mission. After all, our motto at Il Credo Divino was "Suppress Oppression and Promote Progress", and Alisa's mission supported our motto. I didn't kill her...I couldn't kill her. But that also meant I had to hide from my contractor. Alisa offered to escort me to her village and live on her property in a stable. In exchange, I'd ward off anyone that tried to do the village harm."

"What village was this?"

"It doesn't exist anymore. In fact, I've forgotten its name. I do know it was a little west of where Volgograd is today, downstream on the Don River. I was there for a few months and got to know Alisa well. I was falling for her, but she wasn't falling for me. By then, I was almost completely bald and not handsome at all. In fact, I was pretty much what you see today. By the time she had started dating this putz named Igor, I had started to fall ill. I knew it was bad whatever it was because I would cough up blood on a nightly basis." Alec closes his eyes and hangs his head. "It was at this time I realized that I was about to fail Rambaldi. I hadn't found a woman to procreate with and I knew my time was running out."

At this point Alec stops and starts to tremble a little. Irina, feeling empathetic for Alec, wants to console him, but is afraid he may lash out at her if she tries to touch him. She instead says "Alec, you don't have to..."

"No, I do. It's bothered me even more since you showed up."

"Ok...do you want some wine to help..."

"No. Please, let me continue."

"Go ahead."

"Alisa knew I was in a bad way. She came out to the stable one night with some homemade soup she made. But all night, in between bloody coughs, I'd dwell on the fact that I was going to fail Rambaldi. I couldn't do it. I made a vow to him that I would fulfill my oath to him." Alec slams his fist on the table after that and continues. "So, with me dying soon anyway, I decided to throw away my honor. I got to my feet, swatted the soup away, and threw Alisa to the ground. I was so angry that she wouldn't accept my love and I told her that before I came down on top of her. I held her mouth shut while...while I passed my seed into her. She hated every second of it. I hated it too because it was not who I was. But I had to do what had to be done."

"Oh my God..."

Alec looks back up at Irina. "Is it starting to make sense to you now?"

Irina doesn't say anything, but Alec's hate for her is starting to make some sense.

"When I was done with her, I ran off into the woods. She told the village magistrate what had happened and I was a hunted man. When they found me, I was hanging on the end of a rope overlooking the Don River. I couldn't bear to live with myself after what I had done to her." At this point, a lone tear falls down Alec's cheek. He quickly turns away and tries to wipe it off. "God dammit...anyway, they found a letter that I wrote in my pocket. It was addressed to Alisa. In it, I apologized for what I had done and explained why I was desperate to rape her. She didn't know about Il Credo Divino or Milo Rambaldi or anything like that. I begged her not to kill the child that would come months later. I watched her read the letter. I watched tears fall out of her eyes. In the end, she actually felt sorry for me. She arranged to have my body buried on her property. Nine months later, she gave birth to my son, Pavel Derevko. She even let Pavel have the Derevko name. In the rest of her years, she kept apologizing to me for not understanding me. But I never could forgive myself for doing what I did to her."

"Alec, I had no idea you did that."

Alec looks back at Irina with familiar anger in his eyes. "And do you understand why I hate you so much? I raped an innocent woman who went out of her way to take care of me all so I could make sure that YOU were born! You, a lying and scheming wretch! You look a lot like Alisa, and I watched someone that looked like the best woman I ever knew betray her own family and lie and scheme her way through life."

Irina hangs her own head. "Alec, there is not a day that goes by that I'm sorry for the person I was. But Alec, you have to understand that I was the way I was because it was the only choice I had. The moment I was basically forced to join the KGB, and from the moment I was assigned to Jack Bristow, I was not allowed to live life on my terms. I had to BECOME the person I became, Alec! Just like you had to become a killing mercenary after Rambaldi died! We both did what we had to do to survive! Search your heart, Alec."

Alec glares at her for a few seconds. "I have. I hate myself for betraying the closest thing I had to family. And when you betrayed your family, I hated your guts. I hated that I did what I did so you could make a similar mistake I did. And what you did after that..."

"Alec, you didn't do what you did just to create me. Your actions also helped Sydney and Nadia join this world. And they're not bad people, Alec. I'll admit I was a bad person, but don't pass your malice to my girls."

"I respect Sydney and Nadia very much. I just assumed they got their good qualities from their father."

"Sydney for sure. She's definitely got her father written all over her. But I think Nadia takes after me, and besides being misguided for a while, she's become a wonderful mother and a truly compassionate person. I'm proud of her for what she's doing with the orphans."

"It is a noble thing she is doing."

Irina reaches over and holds Alec's hand, something she wouldn't dared do a few minutes ago. Alec looks at their hands, and then looks back up at Irina. He's not yanking the hand away, but looks more curious over why she's doing that. Irina tells Alec "I'm here to redeem myself and be the woman that I should have been in life. But I'm not just trying to restore my honor anymore. By redeeming myself, I will restore your honor as well. And in the process, I will restore the faith in me that you once had. You have my word on it."

"But what is that word worth?"

"My life."

Alec pulls his hand away. He stands up and closes his eyes. The last words before he teleports away to solitude is "I hope you succeed."

And for the first time in a couple days, Irina was alone. Alec's story was a sad one for her, but she now understands why he hates her so much. He put his own hate for dishonoring those close to him on her. Irina was Alec's failure in life. Irina felt Alec's pain throughout that entire story. She still feels it now. And as she sits alone at the kitchen table, she thinks about what she said about restoring his honor as well as her own. She nods her head after letting that statement sink in. Irina will restore his honor, too.

Irina looks down the hallway to Jack's bedroom. Suddenly she wonders if Jack was listening all along...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuscany, Italy (Elysium...the next evening)<strong>_

Tom Falk, Jack Bristow, and Owen Schroeder stand facing a half-circle of True Irishmen outside the front of Arvin Sloane's large Tuscany house. Some members of the True Irish are holding blunt objects like lead pipes and cricket bats.

Tom starts off. "Alright, I didn't get shot when I explored the outside, so there's a chance that the lights are on, but no one's home. But be careful, because Sloane's still a sneaky bastard."

Jack then warns "But keep your cool. Because there may be innocents living in this home, and if there are, then we move on from this home. Is that understood?" The True Irishmen nod their heads collectively and say their approval.

Owen then addresses his men. "Remember, you're not just here to make sure the coast is clear. You're also here to survey what kind of explosives we'll need to blast this lovely home into the ether. I'll be inside making sure this is on the up and up. We good? Good. Let's get to it." Owen then leads the dozen men into the house, leaving Tom and Jack outside.

Tom folds his arms and looks over at Jack. "What do you think?"

Jack shakes his head. "I think this place has been lived in recently. Did you notice the garden out back?"

Tom nods. "Yeah, and it's been picked recently. Question is...who's been picking the veggies?"

Jack shrugs. "It could be anyone."

Tom's noticing something about Jack today. Jack's notorious for being emotionally distant, but he seems...conflicted. "You alright, man?"

Jack looks at Tom strangely. "Of course. Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you almost look like you're sick."

Jack shakes his head. "No...it's not that."

Then it hits Tom. "Is everything alright with you and Irina..."

Jack's face tenses up as he cuts Tom off. "What on Earth do you mean by that question?"

Tom backs off a bit from Jack's temper. "Whoa! I didn't mean it like THAT! I was just asking if she's been causing you any trouble."

Jack takes a deep breath and visibly calms down. "No, she hasn't been a problem so far. She's being well looked-after."

"Yeah, I heard about that thing you implanted into the back of her neck."

"From who?"

"Nadia. Apparently they've been having some mother-daughter chats lately. You know what that's about?"

Jack looks almost surprised at the news. "I had no idea Irina and Nadia were having conversations. Alec never told me."

"Alec's not the chatty type. Say, does her tracking device keep a log on the places she's gone?"

Jack nods. "Yes. I'll check when I get back."

"Good, because something's not right..."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tom and Jack break up their conversation when they see a brunette woman in her 20s being dragged out of the front door of the house by two large Irishmen. One of the Irishmen is bleeding from his forehead. "This bitch tried to cut my damn forehead!"

The woman squirms and tries to break free from the man's grip. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Tom holds up his hand. "Don't let her go, she'll leave the second you do." Tom steps up to the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman replies "My name is Jacqueline. My mother is inside."

The mention of the name "Jacqueline" makes Jack look like he just saw a ghost. Is this...

Jacqueline yells "Don't hurt my mother! She's inside!"

Owen is heard yelling outside. "I got her!"

Jack yells back "Bring her out and don't hurt her!"

A few seconds later, Owen and another Irishman escort a woman in her early 50s out of the house. She's got short curly blonde hair and has an unmistakable "motherly" quality about her as well as looking very intelligent.

Jack can't believe his eyes.

Tom turns and looks at Jack. "You know this woman?"

Jack keeps his eyes locked on the woman. His face is frozen. He can't believe who he's seeing.

"Jack?"

"Yes. I know this woman. She's Emily Sloane."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	32. Ch 31: Vendetta

**VENDETTA**

* * *

><p>"<em>Peace does not include a vendetta; there will be neither winners nor losers." -<em>Ahmed Ben Bella

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuscany, Italy (Elysium)<strong>_

The last image Jack had of Emily Sloane before today was her lying face-up in a mortuary, her skin was white and lifeless as the expression on her face.

It was one day after Marcus Dixon accidentally sniped Emily in the field outside her Tuscany home. Dixon wanted to kill Sloane, and when conditions are right, Dixon doesn't miss. But a helicopter flew over his head at the moment he shot, causing his shot to veer ever so slightly.

It was enough to kill Emily, who was just trying to flee for her life.

In her final hours, Emily was conflicted on the subject of Arvin Sloane, her husband of many years. She loved him so much, she even took part in his elaborate ruse when SD-6 fell. However, she grew suspicious of Sloane when Irina Derevko suddenly re-entered their lives. She turned herself in to the American consulate in Florence. She agreed with Sydney to cooperate against Sloane, but when the moment of truth arose, she decided to try to flee with Sloane.

And then what happened...happened.

Now, here they stand. Emily is still in Owen Schroeder's clutches and afraid for her life...much like she was before she died.

As for Jack, news of her death was one of the toughest things he had to deal with. He liked Emily and didn't have a bad thought in his mind about her. She was one of many innocent deaths that Arvin Sloane played a part in. Unlike Arvin, she wasn't evil in heart. She wasn't always scheming and conspiring like Arvin did. She was an intelligent woman who just couldn't see past her love for the man she thought Arvin was and stuck around the man Arvin actually is to her unfortunate demise.

Tom, who had no dealings with Emily before, asks Jack "This is Arvin's WIFE?"

Jack nods, his thoughts broken up. "Yes. The girl is his daughter."

Tom gives Jack a very confused look. "Arvin doesn't have a freaking daughter! Well...not anymore."

Jacqueline yells at Tom "The name's Jacqueline, thank you very much! And yeah, I'm Arvin's daughter. Sorry to disappoint."

Jack corrects Tom. "She died during childbirth. That's why you didn't know about her."

Tom studies Jacqueline for a little. As much as he hates to think about it, Jacqueline takes a lot after her father visually, although she's got Emily's jawline. Her attitude is very independent, but not slimy like her father's. Jacqueline wears her emotions on her sleeve and wears her long and wavy brunette hair halfway down her back. Like Arvin, she's not very tall. Unlike Arvin, she's actually pretty good looking. She's also maybe an inch taller than Nadia at the most.

Now it's Emily's turn to yell at Jacqueline. "Calm down! Do you realize who you're talking to?"

Jacqueline flashes her mother a defiant look. "He's another goon like the rest of them...like that guy that's holding you!"

As Owen gives Jacqueline an offended glance, Emily relaxes. "No. He's Tom Falk."

Jacqueline gazes back at Tom, who's still absorbing all of this. Jacqueline squints as she studies him, as if disapproving of him. "You're not what I expected."

Tom raises a curious eyebrow. "What, were you expecting Sasquatch?"

Jacqueline shakes her head. "I...don't know what I was expecting, but it sure wasn't a stumpy and obnoxious guy like you!"

The rest of the True Irish, including Owen, have a laugh over that. Tom, meanwhile, just glares at her incredulously. "Who do you think you're talking to, lady?"

Jacqueline sneers "The brute who killed my father."

Tom walks up to Jacqueline and waves a finger in her face. "Ok, wait a second here. One: me, Jack, Nadia, and Sydney killed your father. I just turned him into a human ragdoll before he died. And he freaking earned it, don't you forget it! Two: I wish I could take credit for killing that waste of carbon, but I'm a little more democratic than that. And three: I enjoyed every second of what I did to him. But I was sad in the end...sad that I could only kill him once. I killed him to avenge my dead wife. Now that he's on the loose, maybe I can kill him for my unborn daughter that he killed."

Jacqueline hangs her head, appearing sad over Tom's recounting of what Sloane did to Nadia and Maria. "I'm sorry all that happened, I am. But..."

"Are you really? How the hell can I trust a spawn of Arvin Sloane?"

Before Jacqueline can answer, Jack gives Tom a very snappy "Enough!" Jack realizes that Tom's badgering isn't helping.

Tom gives Jack a petulant glare. "Jack, don't ask me to be rational on the subject of Arvin Sloane."

"I know you can't be rational, so I'm asking you to shut the hell up!"

Tom lets out a sigh, but still keeps a sneer on his face as he walks back next to Jack.

Jack ignores Tom's downright childish attitude and looks back at Emily. "You'll have to excuse Tom. He still gets tense when it comes to Arvin..."

Emily shakes her head. "It's alright. I understand."

Jack gives Emily a humbled smile. "I'm sorry to be seeing you again under these circumstances."

Emily looks at Tom warily, then at the rest of the True Irish, then back at Jack. "So you're not here to hurt us?"

Tom snaps "We're not monsters like your..."

Jack gets in Tom's face. "Another word out of you and..."

"You'll...what? Don't forget who you're talking to! I'm the immortal one here..."

Owen, from behind Emily, decides to be the voice of reason, and the voice of reason sounds very Irish. "Hey Tom, let the man speak, alright? I think you've just about wore out that soapbox of yours!"

Tom flashes Owen an angry look. He's obviously amped up in the presence of fellow Sloanes. Tom never could seem to control himself when around Arvin Sloane or even talking about him. Time clearly hasn't fixed that glitch and apparently it's still in effect around Emily and Jacqueline.

Jack says "Thank you, Owen." Then, once Tom visibly calms down, Jack looks back at Emily. "Could we talk inside, please?"

Emily quickly fires back "What are you doing here? We're just living a peaceful life here and want to be left alone. But you bring a raiding party..."

Owen speaks up. "We're not a raiding party. My men are armed for their protection because we think Arvin might be using this place as a hideout."

Emily lowers her head and suddenly looks afraid to say something.

Jack definitely notices. "Emily? You've seen Arvin?"

Jacqueline tries to whisper through her teeth "Mom!"

Emily looks over at Jacqueline worried, then back at Jack. "I think we should have that talk." Emily looks back at Owen. "Could you let me go, please?"

Jack walks up to her and looks up at Owen as he does. "It's alright Owen, I've got her." Jack grabs Emily's arm and Owen lets go. The two walk inside.

As the door closes behind them, Tom starts looking around. "I'm going on another sweep."

Jacqueline snickers. "The Big Bad Wolf...going hunting for my dad, huh?"

Tom gives Jacqueline an incredulous look. "Well, look at the big brain on Jackie! What else could I be doing? Picking turnips from your garden?"

"You won't find him, he's not here."

"I'll take my chances. I trust you about as much as I'd trust a Ford Pinto in a demolition derby."

"Fine, have it your way. But you'll find out a lot more from me than on your little 'sweep'."

Tom cracks a devilish smirk at her. She does have a trait that's very reminiscent of her father's: defiance. She may be more blunt than her father, but the traits are there. But it's that bluntness that makes Tom curious about whether 'Jackie' would actually tell the truth about her father.

Tom gazes at Owen. "Walk the princess back to the garden with me." Tom then looks back at Jacqueline with that devilish smirk. "A casual conversation with a Sloane. This should be fun."

Tom starts heading back to the back of the house, with Owen escorting Jacqueline. She goes downright obediently and not kicking and screaming. This surprises Tom a bit.

About halfway back, Jacqueline loudly whispers "If you want me to say anything, get me a notepad."

Tom turns back to Jacqueline and doesn't completely stop, but slows down. "What did you say?"

She whispers again "Get...me...a...notepad."

Tom gives her an incredulous look. "Why would I..."

That's when Jacqueline screams "I'M NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING TO YOU!" She then points to herself, then makes a hand motion like she's writing something and insistently leans her head towards her hand. Jacqueline then looks up at a window on the second floor, where there's no one. She looks back at Tom and cups her hand around her right ear. She mouths "He could be listening."

Tom can't help but actually be impressed with Jacqueline's craftiness right now...another trait that she shares with her father. But she also just gave up the fact that Arvin Sloane is either there or is nearby. Perhaps Jacqueline will cooperate. So, he decides to play along. He looks up at Owen and sarcastically says "Take the Royal Highness near the tomatoes. I'm going to go get something that's going to make this spawn of Satan talk."

Jacqueline sneers at Tom, and then winks, acknowledging that she's playing along. Tom winks back, then disappears to go fetch a notepad.

* * *

><p>Inside the home, Emily leads Jack towards the dining area, with Jack still holding on to her to make sure she doesn't skip away. All the while, Jack is quickly scanning the villa to get any glimpse of Arvin he can. But there are no signs of Arvin anywhere.<p>

The villa is set up to be very rustic looking. All of the furniture and paintings are very indicative of that region of Italy. Except for a couple pictures of Emily and Jacqueline, Jack wouldn't have even thought that Arvin Sloane owned this place before. Oh, and there's no pictures of Arvin anywhere, either.

As they get into the kitchen, Emily asks "Would you like something to drink?"

Jack replies "No, thank you. I don't believe I'll be here very long."

Emily stops and looks down at Jack's hand clutching her right arm. She remains very calm. "Could you please let go of me?"

"If I let you go, you could flee."

Emily looks up at Jack's eyes. "I'd give you more credit than that, Jack. Besides, I have nothing to hide and I won't abandon Jackie."

Jack looks down at Emily's arm and lets go as he sighs. It's against his best wishes, but Emily has earned some slack, being who she was in life.

Emily rubs her arm a bit and says with a laugh "That iron grip of yours sure hasn't lost any of its potency over the years."

Jack looks at her with a guilty look on his face after hearing her laugh. "Emily, about what happened to you years ago..."

Emily shakes her head and turns humble. "You don't have to say anything. I know Marcus didn't target me. He was too good of a man."

"He was targeting Arvin, but a helicopter..."

"Like I said, Jack, you don't have to say anything. It was just a terrible situation for everyone involved and it was a situation I should have removed myself from a long time before. But sometimes, our loyalty is what kills us, right? Look at Tom out there after all."

"Sydney was devastated after what happened to you. Quite frankly, so was I. You know I had nothing but respect for you."

Emily smiles at Jack. "I know. I always enjoyed having you and Laura...well, before she did what she did...over for our afternoon teas. And Sydney turned out to be a wonderful friend. If anything, I was the most sad over the fact that I broke her heart by not doing what she wanted to me to do."

"I'll forward her your sentiments. She'll be glad to know you're doing alright."

Emily this time smiles a toothy smile. "Alright? Jack, I have my daughter back. Sure, she's a little rebellious, but I'm happier with her in my life than I was with Arvin. Really, I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jack then pauses and takes a deep breath in through his nose. "Emily, you know why I'm here."

Emily nods as her smile disappears. "You're looking for Arvin. He's not here."

"Has he been here before today?"

As if she was expecting that question, she shakes her head. "I haven't seen him. If I had, I certainly would have told you outside." Suddenly, Emily turns away and Jack can't see that she's a ball of nerves right now. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

Jack suspects that Emily is hiding something. Her voice started to shake when she asked Jack if he wanted something to drink again. "Emily, you don't have to protect him anymore. He holds no power over you..."

Emily quickly turns on her feet. "I said he's not here! I hate that man more than you do and if he was here or had been here, I would have told you already!" Emily then holds her forehead like she's got a headache. Maybe she does have one.

Jack goes to speak, but then bites his tongue and relents. Instead, he tries to say "Emily..."

...but get cuts off by Emily herself. "Jack, please don't make this into an interrogation. I don't want to even think about Arvin, much less be grilled by you over him. Just leave me and my daughter alone...tell those men outside to leave us alone. Please."

"I was just going to say that I'll leave you alone. But if you do have anything you want to say..." Jack grabs a napkin from the kitchen counter and pulls out a pen. He writes a phone number on the napkin. "...please give me a call. Even if you just want to talk and catch up. I'd like that very much. You're not an enemy to me and I won't treat you like one."

Emily nods as she starts fighting back tears. "I know. Please, just go."

They both look outside suddenly when they hear Jacqueline yelling at Tom again.

* * *

><p>While Jack and Emily were talking, Owen and Jacqueline both waited patiently for Tom to return with a notepad. They're in the garden, where they are partially obscured behind them by tall tomato vines, which is why Tom suggested they go to the tomatoes in the first place. From the house, you can tell there are people behind the vines, but you can't make out exactly what they're doing.<p>

Jacqueline looks down at her arms and sees Owen's hands still gripping them. But unlike Jack's "iron grip", Owen's being downright delicate with her. In a calm voice, she says "Owen, right?"'

Owen innocently asks "Excuse me?"

"Your name is Owen, right?"

"That's right. What of it?"

Jacqueline's face turns humble as she brushes some of her brown hair out of her face. "I wanted to apologize if I offended you before."

Owen doesn't register her comment. "What do you mean?"

"When I called you a goon with the rest of your crew. You're not like the others."

Owen lets out a couple deep chuckles. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you carry yourself. The way you talked Tom down earlier. The way you're holding me now. There's a lot more to you, I can tell."

"Well, I'm flattered, ma'am." Owen looks behind him, then back at the top of Jacqueline's head. "Are you sure this is the right place and time to be talking like this?"

"If my dad's still in there, he's more worried about what Jack and my mom are talking about." Jacqueline then cranes her neck to try and look up at Owen. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm really no good at talking about myself."

"Ok...tell me how a guy like you gets involved with the grunts that you, Tom and Jack brought with you."

"They're more than grunts, I'm afraid. I am the leader of the True Irish: a coalition of former Irish Republican Army soldiers who oppose the violent tactics that are being used in Northern Ireland to achieve peace...peace that will never come as long as our brothers and sisters are blowing each other up into mush."

"I thought the IRA was done."

"In name, yes. But the ideals and violence remain. My men were on the wrong side of that violence, as I was before I had a chance to even be born."

"So, you're a gang linked by a common bond."

"I wouldn't say we're a gang, really. We're not like the Mafia or the Blood and Crips or Latin Kings. I guess you could say we're more of a club. I give those guys support and a place to hang out and enjoy a life not shrouded in violence."

Jacqueline forms a wry smirk on her face. "I see. So, you've got brains to go with your beauty."

Owen lets out some flattered chuckles. Is this really happening? A woman who was spitting hellfire at Tom earlier is suddenly flirting with him? But as all that was taking place, Owen couldn't help but be kind of attracted to Jacqueline himself. She's a good looking gal who's got a lot of passion. Owen likes both in a woman. Against what he feels is his better judgment, he decides to play along. "You know, Jacqueline...Sloane is a Northern Irish last name."

"Is not! I always thought it was Scottish..."

"Maybe, maybe not. I know a couple other Sloanes, too. In fact, one of my True Irish compatriots back in Belfast is a Sloane. Good people, you ask me. I see you're no different."

Jacqueline cracks another smirk. "See, I knew you were special. Maybe when all of this blows over, we can..."

Tom reappears, and Jacqueline shuts up before she could proposition Owen further. Tom gives Jacqueline a smirk. "Well, I don't see any bite marks on Owen's arm, at least."

Jacqueline gives Tom a snicker. "Oh come on. I'm a trained kickboxer. I'd just kick Owen in the nards if I wanted to escape." This causes Owen to cringe a little.

Tom tosses Jacqueline the notepad, which has a pen attached in the spiral. As he does, he says "I'm sure Owen appreciates your consideration for his manhood. But now it's time you start helping me, toots."

Jacqueline opens the notepad and sees Tom's already written her a note: _"I can tell you're not your dad. Play along with me, I won't mean what I say. When we're done, just drop the notepad on the ground and walk back with us. Thanks for your help. -Tom" _Jacqueline looks back up at Tom and gives him a wink. For being so adversarial a few minutes ago, it seems the two have formed an understanding: they both hate Arvin Sloane and they'll help each other to stop him.

Tom folds his arms like he's ready to get to business. "Ok, let's get to it. Where the hell is your father?"

Jacqueline shakes her head, but starts writing on her notepad, which is propped up against her right leg. "I haven't seen him!"

"Bullshit! I saw you make that motion towards your mom. You're hiding something!"

"I made that motion because I don't want her saying something stupid! You know how my mom was about Arvin...it killed her!"

As Jacqueline makes her point, Jack steps around the corner of the front of the house and starts walking towards them concerned. Tom starts waving him back, causing Jack to stop, perhaps wondering if there's a trap more than believing Tom has the situation handled. He starts heading back to the front.

Tom continues when Jacqueline is done. "I've heard the stories. But even though she knew he was a lying, conniving prick, she still stuck by him to the bitter freaking end! So I don't exactly trust your mother, just like I don't trust the woman who has Arvin's blood flowing through her veins!"

"At least my father didn't get his entire team killed by tripping over a wire!"

Tom's face looks like he just got punched in the sternum. Jacqueline just gave him a low blow, even though he thought they had some sort of understanding. Tom's still horrified by what happened to Storm Crew in Torino: when he tripped over a wire he couldn't see while trying to rescue the doctor who would later be responsible for Project Alloy, which replaced much of Tom's upper body skeleton with titanium alloy.

Jacqueline takes a break from jotting down notes in her notepad, having noticed Tom went silent. She sees that last comment did some damage. She feels remorseful and mouths "Sorry..." at him. Tom decides that she just got caught up in the moment and was doing too good at her acting job. He gives her a wink back to let her know that he'll manage.

Jacqueline then laughs. "What's the matter? Hit a little below the belt there? Did I hurt the big bad Halcon Diablo's feelings?"

Tom goes back on the supposed attack. "Bitch, all that proved was that you have talked to your father at some point. So now that you've unzipped your fly, tell me, where's he hiding? Or am I going to have to become the Big Bad Wolf and start blowing the house down?"

"You don't think I know how to go on Earth and observe things? You don't think that maybe my mother can, too? You think that I'm just some oblivious little devil spawn who has no idea who you are and what you did? Wow, you really are a thick lump."

"Ok, this is freaking pointless. What am I going to have to do to you to get you to tell the truth about your piece of shit father?"

Jacqueline smirks as she completes her sentence and closes the notepad. "Nothing, because I know you don't hurt women."

Tom rolls his eyes and throws up his arms. "Oh the hell with this. Come on Owen, we'll be back another day."

Tom starts walking off. Owen lets go and starts walking away himself. Jacqueline goes to drop the notepad, but suddenly remembers something and opens the notepad back up. She quickly jots something down and rips the page off. Then, she drops the notepad again.

She jogs up to catch up with Owen and stuffs the ripped off page down his jeans pocket. As Owen gives her an astonished look, she whispers "That's for your eyes only." She then pushes Owen out of the way, yelling "get out of my way!" as storms past Owen and gets to the front, where Jack's waiting outside without Emily.

Tom shakes his head at Jack. "This one's about as stubborn as a decade-old donkey. Which is fitting since she's also an ass, too."

Jacqueline snaps "Look who's talking, ASS!"

Jack gives Tom a disappointed look, then looks back at Jacqueline. "We're sorry to bother you. I gave your mother my phone number. If you ever feel like talking, don't hesitate to call me."

Jacqueline just storms by Jack and slams the door behind her, not saying anything.

Jack then glares at Tom. "I guess that didn't go very well."

Tom smirks widely. "Quite the contrary. Meet me at your place in 5 minutes so we can debrief."

Jack just nods, suddenly encouraged a little, and teleports away.

Owen addresses the rest of the True Irish still around. "Guys, we're going to leave this house alone. We'll figure out our next stage later. Go home and get some rest, boys."

One of the men, a tall, well-built redhead, laughs. "You kidding me? I'll be at the tavern...right boys?" The rest of the men all voice their approval at that idea and start teleporting away.

Tom looks at Owen. "We'll go to Jack's place together. Stay here, I'm grabbing that notepad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California (Elysium)<strong>_

Tom and Owen show up at Jack's kitchen right on cue. Jack is seated at the kitchen table, and conspicuous by their presence are Irina and Alec Derevko, who are standing behind Jack.

Tom's eyes lock with Irina's. He still doesn't trust her at all. "I forgot that you were still here."

Irina chuckles. "Hello to you, too."

Jack then says "Sit down. Irina's going to join us for our debrief."

Tom gives Jack a really incredulous look. "Um, Jack? You think that's a good idea?"

"I think she can be of some use to us. Besides, it's going to be awfully difficult for her to get a message to them if she doesn't have a cell phone and she can't leave without authorization."

Tom looks back at Irina. "I guess that doesn't apply to Nadia, now does it?"

Jack answers for Irina. "That situation...is being dealt with."

Irina tells Jack "There is no 'situation' there, Jack. I'm just getting to know my daughter better."

Tom tells Irina "If it were that simple, why does Nadia get hostile when I ask about what you two are talking about?"

"Beats me."

As Tom rolls his eyes in stonewalled dismay, Jack says "Sit down. We have more important things to talk about."

Tom sits across from Jack, with Owen sitting between the two.

Before they begin, Irina says to Owen "I don't believe we've been introduced."

Owen looks up at Irina a little suspiciously, well aware of the uncertainty that surrounds her. "Owen Schroeder, ma'am."

Irina smiles at Owen. "The fabled leader of the True Irish. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Irina Derevko."

Owen gives her a curt nod, then turns to Alec. Owen's not Alec's biggest fan from their dealings before, and from Alec's look on his face, the feeling's mutual. "It's been a while, Alec."

Alec shrugs. "I've been busy."

Jack is tired of the chit-chat and wants to get down to business. "Ok, Tom. You said you got something out of Jacqueline?"

Tom pulls out the notepad from his pocket and tosses it to him. "She's a clever girl. She acted like she hated my guts while, all the while, she saw eye-to-eye with me on Arvin Sloane. While we yelled at each other, she wrote all that down so Arvin wouldn't see her spilling the beans on him. She tells quite an interesting tale."

Jack flips open the notepad and reads Jacqueline's notes out loud. _"My father is here. He's been here for a couple weeks now. He first showed up and my mother tried to take his head off. When he showed his gun, we became his hostages. If he's not in the house now, he's nearby. He is acting VERY bizarre, like he wants us to be a big happy family with a gun pointed at our heads! I hope you come back and get rid of him. I'm giving Owen my phone number so you can get a hold of me and we can plan on how you're going to kill my father. I hope to hear from you soon. Like, really soon."_

Jack closes the notepad and looks over at Owen. "Do you have her number?"

Owen pulls out the piece of paper that Jacqueline stuffed down his jeans pocket. He opens it up and sees _"Let's have coffee sometime.__+39 06 55532329. Oh, and my friends call me Jackie. :)" _He quickly folds the paper back up and tries not to blush. "Yeah, I've got it."

Jack looks back up at Irina. "What do you think?"

Irina slowly nods. "I think she's telling the truth. A couple weeks ago, before Arvin ordered the abduction, I noticed that Arvin had a cut above his eyebrow. Me and Elena tried to get him to tell us what happened and he said he fell while looking for the Elysian Council. I don't think either one of us bought that, and for a while afterward, he's snap at me if I asked him what he was doing in his free time. That must have been what he was up to, trying to make inroads with Emily again."

Tom asks Jack "Did Emily seem to have that loving feeling for Arvin?"

Jack shakes his head quickly. "Not at all. Something didn't feel right while I was there. Now, Jacqueline tells us they're hostages while Arvin hides out there and Irina says he's been working on this for a while."

Tom shakes his head in disapproval. "Nice to see Arvin still hasn't lost his twisted view on reality."

Jack nods, then looks back at Tom. "Good work getting Jacqueline's story. But I thought you were completely out of control with me and with the women. You let your malice for Arvin nearly ruin our mission..."

Irina decides to be Devil's Advocate. "Can you really blame him?" Irina looks back at Tom. "Emily's a good person. She's not like Arvin. Just a little misguided is all."

Tom then says "I figured. He had that same polarizing effect on Nadia..." Tom lets out a deep angry breath, reminiscing about that chapter in his wife's life. "Well, regardless, my anger did work as a ruse to cover us in case Arvin was watching. Like I said, Jacqueline pleasantly surprised me. How'd you do with Emily?"

Jack sighs. "She shut me out, but I could tell she was hiding something. I guess I owe you a thank you for getting through with Jacqueline. Now it's a matter of how we get through to Arvin."

Owen smirks. "I can handle that."

"You seem pretty confident."

"I think Jackie's got something of a crush for me. She made sure that I got her number, after all."

Jack nods. "Ok, we can work that to our advantage. Make contact with her..."

"In a day or two...I don't want to seem too forward."

Irina snickers. "Men and your games."

Owen fires back "Women and your sensibilities."

Jack stands up. "I think that's a good plan, Owen. Play it up as much as possible...no matter if your interest in her is legitimate or not. Just don't try to make it too personal."

"Thanks for the advice on the fairer sex, Jack. I think I can handle myself rather well there."

"Alright. Now, if you two will excuse us, I have to talk to Irina about Nadia."

Tom quickly asks "What about Nadia?"

Jack replies "I'm going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. The three of us are going to have dinner tomorrow night. After all..." Jack turns to Irina. "...I'm sure you wouldn't mind another chance to cook."

Irina smiles, appearing not the least bit threatened by Jack's offer. "Just let me know what you'd like."

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium, the next day)<strong>_

It's a few hours before the big Bristow dinner and it's definitely weighing on the mind of Nadia, but not as much as something else she's about to do right now.

She's seated on the left side of the couch, with Tom on the far right and Mary sitting on the recliner.

Nadia looks worried, and for good reason. This conversation won't be easy.

Mary decides to try to lighten the mood a little. "Nadia, with all that's going on, we can do this another day. I know you don't want to talk about this."

Nadia says nothing, but keeps staring at the ground. She knows she has to do this and she has to do this now. Nadia felt it was her role to be the one to break the news. Soon, she may not get another chance...for reasons only she knows.

Tom puts his hand on top of Nadia's, which are both draped over the back of the couch. "Babe, my mom's right. This can wait."

Nadia shakes her head. "No, it can't. It has to be done now."

"Why now? I don't see the urgency here..."

"It can't wait." Nadia looks back up at Tom. "She's still talking about it. Emilio even talks about it, and he knows the truth. We can't keep this from her forever. I know we agreed to wait until a few years from now, but she's now got an idea of what happened and we need to be the ones to tell her the truth, not someone else." Nadia then looks over at Mary. "That's why I wanted you here. You and her have a close relationship and it having you for support may help her."

Mary just nods in reluctant agreement.

Tom just starts rubbing his hands together as he sits forward and leans over, a sign of nerves.

At this point, Nadia leans forward herself and shouts toward the hallway "Maria, we want to talk to you! Come here!"

Maria yells back "But I'm playing with Emilio!"

Nadia goes to retort, but Mary decides to jump in. "Don't you want to say hi to your grandma?"

Apparently not knowing she was there, Maria exclaims "Gramma!" She then comes running out of her bedroom, runs past Tom and Nadia, and leaps up onto Mary's lap. Mary laughs as she embraces her granddaughter. Maria sure loves her grandma, and her grandma sure loves her back.

Nadia lets Maria and Mary share a few happy moments. She knows Maria is going to be in a much different mood here in a bit.

Mary glances over at Nadia and sees she's ready to go. She looks back at Maria and brushes some of her long black hair out of her face. "Hey, I think your mother wants you to sit by her."

Maria innocently asks "Why?"

Mary's smile slowly disappears. "Because she's got something very important she wants to talk to you about."

Maria hops off of Mary's lap and slowly walks over to the open spot in between Nadia and Tom. "What's wrong, Mommy? Did I do something bad?"

Nadia shakes her head as she shifts her weight to face Maria, who has climbed up to the couch and is seated. "Not at all. I need to talk to you about what Mitch said to you when he took you."

Maria looks up at Tom suspiciously. "Was it about what he said about Daddy?"

Tom shakes his head quickly. "No. You told me that he said that you were dead, and that we all were dead. We need to talk about that."

Maria's face turns blank. "I don't know what he was talking about."

Nadia rubs Maria's back. "Maria, there's a lot you don't know. There was truth in what Mitch said."

Maria gives Nadia a quizzical look. "I don't understand. I don't feel dead!"

Nadia lets out a sigh. This is not going to be easy. "Maria...there's something that everyone you know has in common. We all died in some way to get here. We all had lives that we lived until they were ended. Then, we were sent here, to Elysium, to live the rest of eternity in peace and live our lives as if we were still alive, just better. That includes you."

Maria tries to compute all of this for a few seconds. "But how come I didn't get to live before?"

Nadia's face turns grave. "Because you died before you could be born."

Maria gasps and her face turns horrified. Her bottom lip starts to quiver. "Mommy, what happened to me?"

Nadia hangs her head, then she turns to Mary, looking for support. Mary cracks a comforting smile at her to reassure her. "It's ok, you can tell the truth."

Nadia turns back to Maria. "A very bad man murdered me while I was pregnant with you."

Maria shrieks as tears start to roll down her face. "Mommy, no!" Maria lunges and hugs Nadia around the waist. She's not broken out into a full sob, but she's groaning in sadness for her mother, not herself. Maria has a big heart for others and she's sad over the thought of her mom lying dead somewhere.

Nadia hugs her back, her face starting to become more sullen. "I tried to stop that man from doing something very bad. Your father was very sad, too."

Maria looks up at Tom, who's face is very glum. Tom softly tells her "I've never been more sad in my life than when I saw your mother after he killed her, because he killed you in the process. But you know something, Maria?"

Through the tears, Maria mutters "What?"

"I loved your Mommy so much, and I loved you even more. So I went and stopped that bad man. But I had to make a trade in order for that to happen. If I stopped him, I had to die, too."

Maria lets out a few cries, then asks "Why would you do that, Daddy?"

Tom strokes the top of Maria's head. "Because getting to be with you and Nadia was more than worth it. If I had lived, I would have lived 20, 30, maybe even 40 years without you and your Mommy in my life. And that would have made me very sad. And that bad man may have gone on and done terrible things to me and Mommy's friends, and that would have made me even sadder. But I stopped him, and because I did, I get to see my beautiful little angel, the very best part of me, grow up."

"But it's not fair! Mommy had to die and so did you and it's not fair!"

"Life on Earth isn't fair, sweetheart. But sometimes, you get the chance to balance the tables like I had a chance to. Because I helped my friends and because I got to be with you, Maria, it was worth it. Maria, you get the chance to grow up in a world with little violence. You get all the opportunity to be a wonderful woman when you grow up. And you get to do it with a family that loves you so much." Tom looks over at Mary and smiles. "And I know your Grandma is happy to be in your life, too."

Mary smiles wide as she looks back at Maria. "That's right, dear. I wish I had the chance to grow up like you are, too."

Maria studies Mary for a moment. "How did you die, Gramma?"

Nadia interjects. "That's not impor..."

Mary stops her. "No, it's ok. She should know." Mary stands up, walks over to Maria and kneels in front of her. "Sweetheart, I loved your Mommy long before your father did. When your Mommy was your age, she was in a very bad place with some very bad people. And your Mommy was hurting...she was hurting so bad. I knew exactly what Mommy was going through and it made me so sad. And it also made me angry."

"Why?"

"Because I knew she didn't deserve it. She looked so much like you, sweetie." Mary holds Maria's hand. "I saved your mother's life from those bad people. Me and my friend took her away, but those bad people were going to catch us. So I stopped them."

"How?"

Mary shakes her head. Letting her 5 year old granddaughter know that her grandma was blown to bits by a grenade isn't a good idea. "I just made sure they didn't kill Nadia. So, they killed me instead."

At this point, Maria starts wailing. She lunges to Mary and hugs her tight around her neck. Her gramma, her bastion of everything that is fun in this world, sacrificed herself so her mother could live. Like Tom years ago when he learned the truth, it's hitting Maria harder than a Mike Tyson punch. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

This causes an alarmed Emilio to run from his room. He sees Maria wailing in Mary's arms and Tom and Nadia saddened. Before he can ask what's going on, Tom looks his way and spots him there. Tom motions with his arms to have Emilio go back in his room. Emilio just nods and slowly saunters back into his room.

Mary closes her eyes and fights back the tears. She has to be strong. She then locks eyes with a saddened Nadia while she embraces Maria. "Because Mommy was worth it."

Maria stops hugging Mary and goes back to hugging Nadia, whose eyes are a little watery as she watches this unfold. She's heartbroken for Maria, having to hear her tale of woe as well as Mary's sacrifice. "It's ok, sweetie. We're all better for what happened. Even your grandmother."

Nadia locks eyes again with Mary, who does nod in agreement. Mary would be the first to tell you how much of a mess she was around the time she and Bill Vaughn helped rescue Nadia. The years of being away from her family destroyed her on the inside and, by the time Nadia was rescued, she felt in her heart she had nothing else to live for than to try to give Nadia something that resembled a normal childhood.

As for Tom, he's also a little misty as well. He's feeling the pain that Maria's feeling right now. When he read Mary's diary (_Author note: in Project Nadia's "Diary of a Mother", which was my favorite and possibly most emotional chapter out of everything I've written so far, you really should check it out_), he too became a basketcase. The love he had for Nadia had so much more meaning to it when he learned it was his own mother that saved Nadia from the Soviets.

Tom scoots over and wraps his arms around both Maria and Nadia. Nadia creates the group hug by hugging Tom back. Tom leans his head down near Maria's ear and, with his voice wavering, says "It's ok, sweetheart. Cry all that you want to. Your daddy did when he heard what your Grandma did too."

Maria's face remains buried in Nadia's chest as she continues to cry her little eyes out, her face so anguished with grief. She lets out a muffled "I can't believe Gramma did that. Mommy, I love you!"

Nadia lets out a "I love you too, sweetheart." Then, she feels her strength return to her. "Everything that's happened to me has been worth it because it's taken me on a path that has led me to you. I'll always love you, Maria."

Maria lets out a few sobs. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you anymore, Mommy! You're a good Mommy and I love you!" Maria looks back out at Tom. "And Daddy, I love you, too! And you died because you loved Mommy!" Before Tom can react, Maria turns to Mary, furthering the disbelief as she connects the dots. "And you died because you loved Mommy, too!"

Nadia lets out a remorseful "You're right, sweetheart. It wasn't fair. But we're all in a much happier place now, just like you are. And nothing's ever going to happen to me, to your Daddy, or to your Gramma again."

Maria turns back to Nadia and looks her dead in the eyes. "You promise, Mommy?"

Nadia crack a small smile and nods. "I promise, sweetheart. I'll always be there for you. We all will be."

But in Nadia's heart, she's not so sure she can live up to that promise because of what she's been talking to Irina about...

For the rest of the day, Maria would be very quiet. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day, and when she came out for dinner, she didn't say anything, even though Emilio kept asking her what was wrong.

She was still making sense out of what happened. And for a 5 year old, it's hard to sort through all of that. Heck, it would be even for someone from Nadia's age all the way up to Mary's age.

But after Nadia left to go have dinner with Jack and Irina, Maria stayed quiet and reserved as her emotions continued to stew. It concerned Tom how distant she was.

Tom did not pick up on the fact that, for the first time in Maria's young life, she was feeling anger. She was angry over the horrors Nadia went through. She was also angry that her father and grandmother both died for Nadia.

She didn't speak a word of it to anyone. And when she slept it off, she felt better enough the next day to put it in the back of her mind.

But she did not forget one second of the story that she just heard. Nor did she forget how hard she squeezed Nadia after she promised her she'd be there for her, like she never wanted to let her go and get herself into trouble again.

All she wanted was for Nadia to be left alone and everyone she loves to be happy. And in a past life, the ones she loved, especially Nadia, weren't afforded that luxury.

And that right there is what makes her angry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California (Elysium)<strong>_

Nadia, Irina, Jack, and Alec step out onto the back porch of Jack's house, having just completed dinner. It's a very beautiful night, without a cloud to be found in the sky. The women look like they're satisfied with how the night has gone so far. The men...not so much. They both look antsy to dispense with the formalities.

As Nadia and Irina make their way to two patio chairs on the right side of the deck, which sits low and only requires a step to get to the ground, Nadia smiles at her mother. "Thanks for dinner, Mom."

Irina curiously asks as she sits down "Was the roast alright?"

Nadia takes her seat as well. "Yeah, I can never get mine that tender!"

Irina laughs. "I had the same problem for a while. The key to a good roast is making sure you have just the right amount of liquid...and patience. I'll show you someday."

"I'd like that. It really was good."

"Thank you."

Jack announces "I'm going to get us some drinks. And then, we're going to talk about what is going on."

Nadia gives Jack a worried look. Irina, meanwhile, just coolly nods her head once, like she's not worried at all.

As Jack turns away, Alec tells the women "I'm going to go keep watch."

Nadia asks "Why? Do you think someone's going to come for us?"

Alec flatly replies "No. To be honest, I feel I'd be intruding with just you two here. I'll be around." Alec then quickly teleports away.

But she shakes it off and focuses back on Nadia. She studies Nadia, who has part of her long black hair done up in a barrette. Like herself, Nadia also dressed up nice tonight. She's wearing a nice light blue blouse as well along with a darker blue skirt. "I haven't had a chance to tell you how nice you look."

Nadia gives Irina a flattered smile. "Thank you. I wanted to look nice for dinner with my parents!" Nadia laughs happily at the end of that. "Dinner with my parents! I can't believe I just had dinner with my parents!"

Irina chuckles herself. "I can't either. All we're missing is Sydney."

Nadia's smile disappears. "She's where she needs to be."

"I know she is. We still have to figure out when I'm going to be able to talk to her."

Nadia shakes her head. "With all that's going on, this isn't the best time."

"I know it isn't. But that was part of our deal."

"I know it is. I get you a meeting with Sydney, and you help me with Elena." Nadia lets out a sigh. "Speaking of which, I had a very tough talk with Maria earlier today. About death."

Irina gasps. "Nadia! You subjected your five-year old to her family's history? That's way too much for her to handle!"

"I had to, Mom! Because if this thing with me and Elena doesn't go well, she may not have a chance to hear the truth from me!"

"No! She'd hear it from Tom or even Mary! It's not like you're the only person she looks up to!"

"But I am her mother, and she looks up to me most of all. She's always talking about how she wants to be just like me...it's adorable, but it's also disturbing because there's parts of me that aren't worth liking."

"Such as?"

Nadia sighs and hangs her head. "I don't want her to have the anger that I still have in my heart. I don't want her wishing the most horrifying death you can on someone else...like I do with Elena. She doesn't need to have my vendetta against anyone."

"She won't have anyone like that to be mad towards..."

"She's already mad over what happened to me, and because I was the main reason Tom and Mary died."

"She doesn't know what she's mad at. You didn't mention Sloane or the Soviet Union by name, did you?"

"No, they were never mentioned."

"See? She's angry that the fact that such terrible things could happen to the people she loves. She's no different than any child that loves her parents. But I do think she was too young to hear all that. And I think you're going about this Elena business all wrong if you think you could die."

"Mom, I'm a realist. Elena's got much more training than I do, she's much more cunning than I am..."

"She's a wretched bitch, don't get me wrong. But she's just one person. We're two who have the skills we have. As long as we go about this right and as long as we believe that we're going to succeed, there won't be anything stopping us." At this point, Irina reaches over and squeeze's Nadia's right hand with her left.

Nadia squeezes back. "Thanks Mom."

One thing seems certain: the two appear to have full faith in one another. Nadia was so angry at Irina a few weeks ago when she heard she crossed the portal. But since they have started meeting with each other, it would seem tensions have been smoothed over. The question of whether you can truly trust Irina is still out there, but it would seem Nadia's answered that question.

Irina lets go and looks back inside. "I wonder where Jack is with those drinks..."

Nadia, meanwhile, is focused on Elena. "I think we can be ready to strike Elena the day after tomorrow."

Irina turns back to Nadia a little surprised. "Really? You think you have her pattern locked down?"

"Yeah, it'll be perfect because..."

"DUCK!"

Time appears to freeze for Irina. Her eyes shoot forward and sees Alec Derevko standing a few feet in front of her ready to throw a knife in her general direction.

With a yell, Nadia lunges over to her stunned mother and pulls her down as Alec launches the knife. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion, including the knife sailing about an inch over Irina's head.

As Nadia and Irina hit the ground, they hear a woman yell out in pain behind them.

Nadia and Irina both breathe quickly as the adrenaline courses through their veins. What just happened?

As Alec sprints by them, he tells them "Get up! It's over!"

Nadia and Irina get to their feet. They see Alec crouch over a dark-haired woman who has a knife sticking out of her right eyeball. When they get closer, they see who it is. They also see another knife lying next to her outstretched right hand.

Kelly Peyton.

The question of where the hell Kelly Peyton went off to has been answered. She was last seen babysitting the cartel before just disappearing out of thin air. Her whereabouts were a complete mystery to Irina. But now, Kelly finally re-emerged, and guessing by the knife being near the right hand, she targeted Irina, who was sitting to Kelly's right.

As Kelly's breathing starts to slow down, Alec grabs the knife in her eye socket and twists, causing Kelly to scream out in pain. Nadia and Irina both realize why Alec did that...to keep her from dying and disappearing.

Jack runs out of the patio door, having heard the commotion. He sees Irina and Nadia alive, but a woman dead on the ground with Alec crouching over her. His first question is one anyone else would ask: "What happened?"

Alec doesn't answer him. Instead, he asks Kelly "Who sent you?"

Kelly doesn't answer, but instead growls at Alec.

This causes Alec gives the knife another twist, causing Kelly to scream louder. "You are a dead woman regardless of how much much I twist this knife in your eye socket. You have no reason to protect them anymore. So who sent you? Was it Sloane or Elena?"

Jack tries to answer for her. "It had to have been Sloane. We got too close to him yesterday..."

A very pained Kelly mutters "It was Elena."

Nadia looks over at Irina surprised. Did Elena catch her? Irina turns back to Nadia and also appears to be wondering the same thing.

Alec grabs the hilt of the knife again. "Why? Why did she want Irina dead?"

Kelly starts laughing, so Alec twists the knife again and gives it an extra rotation, causing Kelly to scream louder and thrash harder.

"You're going to answer me or I will stick another knife in your other eye and we'll keep playing this game all night long.

Kelly lets out a few pained breaths and says through gnashed teeth "I wasn't targeting Irina. I was going for Nadia."

Nadia gasps as she covers her mouth. Elena wanted HER dead! With Nadia currently scouting her, she really starts to wonder if Elena did find her snooping around one day. But even still...Elena wanted her dead! Why? Is she that maniacal? Did she still believe in the mission that Tom, Nadia, and the Elysian Council were the targets? Or did she try to make a preemptive strike in case Nadia did go after her?

Alec stares up at Nadia trying to figure out why Elena wanted her dead. He then turns back to Kelly. "Why did Elena want Nadia killed?"

Kelly, feeling life slipping from her, lifelessly replies "I don't know."

Alec twists the knife. Kelly screams and thrashes.

"I don't know! She just gave me an assignment...that's all!"

Alec goes to twist the knife, but Irina stops him by grabbing the outside of Alec's hand. "Alec, I think she's telling the truth. Elena didn't always need to give someone a reason for doing what she ordered them to do. Look at Mitch Hayes, she knew he was going to die when he was sent to meet Tom at the Santa Monica Pier years ago. He was under the impression that he'd be protected from afar."

Alec looks down at Kelly, who is fighting the worst pain she's felt in her life as the knife has made almost two entire revolutions around her eye socket. She wants this to be over.

So Alec decides Irina is right and ends her agony. He pulls the knife out of Kelly's eye socket. This allows her to bleed out a little and expire. A few seconds later, her body would disappear.

Silence would dominate for the next few seconds after that, as all four tried to figure out what just happened here.

It's Jack that breaks the silence as he asks Irina "Is this related to what you and Nadia have been conspiring?"

Irina asks "Who says we've been conspiring to do anything?"

"When a man's wife turns hostile when he asks what she and her mother have been talking about, it raises certain flags."

Nadia flashes Jack a look. "This is all Tom?"

"Tom's good at smelling a rat. What are you doing, Nadia?"

Nadia turns away and looks at Irina for a moment, then back at Jack with a very determined look on her face. "What I have to."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	33. Ch 32: A Little Bit Caught In The Middle

**JUST A LITTLE BIT CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE**

* * *

><p>"<em>A man who was completely innocent, offered himself as a sacrifice for the good of others, including his enemies, and became the ransom of the world. It was a perfect act." <em>-Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

The time has come. She is ready to go.

It's 4:30 in the morning and her bedroom is darkened. Nadia sits on her side of the bed and watches as her husband, the man who loved her, the father of her child, her rock, her biggest advocate, the one consistent thing in her life, her one true love...and the best friend she ever had sleep the night away as if nothing is wrong.

There are so many descriptors that can be used to describe Tom Falk, depending on who you are. But the best descriptors are saved for Nadia's use only.

Just a few hours ago, she was the target of an assassination attempt by the elusive Kelly Peyton, who, after getting a knife thrown through her eyeball by Alec Derevko, was revealed to have been sent on orders by Elena Derevko.

Elena. Just the thought of that name stirs up something dark and nasty inside Nadia. There are so many reasons she hates Elena. She could run down the laundry list of events and personal qualities, but there are three big things that makes Nadia hate the ground Elena walks on: Elena made a mockery of Nadia's childhood, she was responsible for Tom losing Storm Crew and getting the Project Alloy surgery done on him, and, in the cruelest cut of them all, she turned Nadia into an infected zombie in Sovogda and took a year away from her life.

It was a year that passed through like nothing for Nadia, who went from being injected with tainted water to waking up in a hospital bed with Arvin Sloane and Jack Bristow hovering over her bed. But it was the longest year in Tom's life, as he spent it rotting away in prison, and not just that, but he spent most of his time in solitary confinement because of threats on his life. And it was all because of her. She hates knowing that.

But not even an hour before being infected, she watched the love of her life get down on one knee in front of the people closest to her and ask her hand in marriage. Just before going through the darkest hour of her life, she had her brightest minute.

And Elena completely freaking ruined it.

Elena's actions in Sovogda caused Tom to unleash the inner demons in him and literally turn into Halcon Diablo, the mythical name bestowed on the bane of Mexican cartels due to his rage and dismissal of ethics and morals. Michael Vaughn, who was just trying to stop Tom's fury from jeopardizing both the mission and Tom himself, became his mortal enemy for a while.

But enough of that. Back to the present.

Yes, for the last week or so, she and her mother Irina Derevko have been working together on a gameplan for taking out Elena. It was what Nadia demanded when her and Irina had their first face to face talk on the beach in San Felipe. Even though Tom, Mary, and Jack would try to prod her, she still did not let on that she was targeting Elena.

Could she have gotten Tom involved? Sure. Could she have gotten Jack, Mary, and Il Credo Divino involved? Of course. And it probably would have been the prudent move, too.

But some wounds just don't heal. And the wounds that don't heal tend to fester over the years.

Nadia's kept her festering wound under wraps ever since she was nearly raped by Cesar Martinez a month ago...

* * *

><p><em><strong>One month ago in San Felipe...<strong>_

Cesar's smirk widens a bit. "Oh, you'd love it. If I were to let you live after this, you'd have to hide from Arvin Sloane...Elena Derevko..."

Cesar continues with the names of Julian Sark and Kelly Peyton. He even mentions the previous existence of Gordon Dean and Francisco Alvarado before they were killed. He even mentions Alvarado's army of men that, just like him, want revenge on Tom Falk, who he refers to by his Mexican cartel nickname "Halcon Diablo". He doesn't mention that the army may be lost because of Alvarado's death, however. Last he heard, Kelly Peyton was looking for it.

But Nadia's not interested in any of that at the moment. Her mind freezes on the mention of Elena Derevko...the woman that raised her under false pretenses...the woman who turned her into an infected zombie in Sovogda...the woman who forced her own father to shoot her and helped take away nearly a year of her life...the woman whose actions on Nadia forced Tom into prison because of the madness that overcame him over what Sark said about the supposed sexuality she was exuding in her Rambaldi Fluid treatments in Japan.

She has always hoped that she'd have a chance to meet Elena face to face one more time. She regretted hearing that Irina shot Elena in Sovogda, although she knew there was no way she would have gotten her hands on Elena almost a year after the fact. But there is unfinished business between Nadia and Elena, and for a brief moment, she almost feels happy that Elena has resurfaced, because she might be able to settle that business now...

* * *

><p>It's been a long month, and keeping her blood hate of Elena under wraps made it just that much longer.<p>

Nadia, fully clothed in a white shirt and white khakis, leans over and gives Tom a peck on the cheek. She then whispers in his ear "I love you, handsome."

Tom stirs a little and mumbles something that Nadia can't make out. She hopes he was trying to say "I love you, beautiful" to complete their trademark greeting they've told each other so many times before. It still works to put a smile on each of their faces and it even works to put a smile on Nadia's face right here and now.

Nadia stares at him for a couple more seconds, trying to capture what she hopes isn't her last memory of Tom. But she knows that's possible, especially since she's going after Elena one day early and without Irina's help.

The plan was for Irina to create a diversion and for Nadia to swoop in and take out Elena. But two days is too long after what Elena tried to do to Nadia last night.

Nadia slides out of bed and opens her end table. She pulls out a hunting knife and fastens it to a belt loop. She doesn't give Tom another look before she walks out of the bedroom. She's got her lasting image of him in case she ends up in Hell, thanks to the deal Rambaldi made with Mammon.

And yet, Rambaldi claimed he knew what would happen. Nadia doesn't think he'd put her life in danger willingly. And yet, he made her go through the Rambaldi Fluid treatment, made her go through Sovogda, made her go through the glass table...

But still, the fact remains that she still has a score to settle. And while there is considerable risk and so much to lose, she can finally get the peace of mind that has eluded her ever since Bill Vaughn dropped her off on Elena's doorstep.

Nadia slowly walks into Emilio's room. Emilio's sleeping like a log, his head turned away from Nadia.

She slowly makes her way to Emilio's bedside. The shy lug of a kid has become a much welcomed member of the Falk household. He's one of those kids that just never seems to cause trouble, and he's helped Maria stay positive in spite of what's going on. Tom and Nadia didn't know that Emilio came with a lifetime supply of hugs, especially for Maria.

Like she just did with Tom, she leans over and gives Emilio a kiss on the cheek. "My sweet, brave prince..."

Emilio's so deep into sleep, he doesn't even stir.

She pulls the covers up for Emilio and makes sure he's tucked in. She then quietly leaves the room.

Nadia goes to enter Maria's room and suddenly pauses, feeling a knot start to tie up her stomach.

This could be the last time she sees her daughter.

In between Tom getting out of jail and her getting pregnant, Nadia thought she couldn't love anything more than she loved Tom. But how wrong she was when Laurent L'Andre showed up with the baby Maria after Tom completed his Project Nadia campaign.

This couldn't be a worse time to run off on Maria. The wind completely went out of Maria's sails when she heard the story of Nadia's death, Tom's death, Mary's death, and the realities of Elysium and death itself. Emilio already went through the reality of death when he was younger, but Tom and Nadia were shielding Maria as long as they could. Mitch cracked open that Pandora's Box during the hostage situation and she's been confused ever since.

Nadia feels the knot tighten up as she slowly makes her way into the bedroom. She stops when Maria flips over from her side to her back. Her eyes don't open, but Nadia can tell she's having a fitful sleep.

She almost wants to walk away to make sure she doesn't wake Maria up. But if this goes bad, how terrible she'd feel if she didn't get one final moment with her daughter.

So sits on Maria's bedside. She slowly sinks down into the bed, trying not to wake Maria.

It doesn't work. Maria's eyes open and her eyes dart to her mother. "Mommy?"

Nadia pulls up Maria's covers a little. "Shh, go back to sleep."

But Maria forces them back down. "I can't sleep." Maria then notices that Nadia is fully clothed. "Why are you dressed?"

Nadia cracks a small smile to put Maria's fears to rest. "I can't sleep, either. I was going to take a walk."

"Can I go with you?"

"No, because my little princess needs her beauty sleep!"

"But I can't! I can't stop thinking about what happened to you, Mommy!"

"Shh! Don't wake Emilio and your daddy up!"

Maria whispers loudly "Ok!"

Nadia pulls Maria's covers back up, and this time she gets no protest. "Listen, we all die at some point. Sometimes, life isn't fair and you die horribly, others die peacefully. You...you got lucky. You didn't have to feel what it's like to have the life in your body leave you, to know that you're going to make the people that love you sad when you leave them. So don't feel bad, munchkin."

Maria looks down at her covers. "But I love you, Mommy. When I grow up, I want to be just like you! I don't want them to hurt you no more."

Nadia rubs Maria's arm, her own arm visibly shaking. Maria takes note. "I know, Maria. But everything's ok, and everything's going to be ok from now on."

Maria looks back at Nadia. "You promise?"

Nadia hesitates. She knows there's considerable risk in doing what she's about to do. But if she doesn't keep her promise, well, she'll be where she deserves to be. So she gulps and smiles. "I promise."

"Ok. Mommy, can you sing me a song? I like when you sing me to sleep."

"I'll do you one better. Scoot over a little."

Maria slides over a little so Nadia can lie down beside her on top of the covers. Nadia drapes an arm over Maria and lies her head down next to Maria's ear. "Now, when I start singing, you need to try to sleep. Can you promise for your mommy?"

Maria gives Nadia a toothy grin. "I promise."

Nadia strokes some of Maria's hair back and starts singing lightly in Maria's ear:

_"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
><em>Life is a maze and love is a riddle<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried<em>  
><em>And I don't know why."<em>

Nadia then pauses to see if Maria's closed her eyes. She has, but then hears her say "Keep going!"

_"Slow it down_  
><em>Make it stop<em>  
><em>Or else my heart is going to pop!"<em>

Nadia taps Maria's chest at the end of the lyric, which causes Maria to giggle a little.

_"Cause it's too much_  
><em>Yeah, it's a lot<em>  
><em>To be something I'm not<em>  
><em>I'm a fool<em>  
><em>Out of love<em>  
><em>'Cause I just can't get enough!"<em>

Nadia grins big with those last couple of lines, conveying the love she has for Maria in those last lyrics. Meanwhile, Maria smiles, but starts to sink into her pillow a little.

_"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
><em>Life is a maze and love is a riddle<em>  
><em>I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried<em>  
><em>And I don't know why."<em>

Maria's breathing is starting to get a little deeper, a sign that she's starting to drift into sleep.

_"I'm just a little girl lost in the moment_  
><em>I'm so scared but I don't show it"<em>

Nadia pauses as she starts feeling a little emotional. This could be the last heartfelt moment she has with her daughter, her flesh and blood. That caused the hesitation to walk in the room before and it's scaring her that she may never see Maria again. Above all else, this is the biggest thing she risks losing.

But Irina was right last night. She can't go into this thinking she's going to fail. So, she continues the song.

_"I can't figure it out_  
><em>It's bringing me down I know<em>  
><em>I've got to let it go<em>  
><em>And just enjoy the show."<em>

At the end of the last lyric, Nadia sees that Maria has drifted off into sleep. She leans over and gives Maria a kiss on the forehead. "I'll always love you, my little princess. No matter what happens, no matter where I am, I will always love you."

Before she can start getting weepy, she slowly crawls out of bed and quietly makes her way out of the bedroom. She disappears before she gets the desire to turn her head around.

She didn't see her daughter's eyes open, looking at her like she knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>West of Frolovo, Russia (Elysium)<strong>_

While the sun has yet to rise in San Felipe, it's mid-afternoon in this part of southwest Russia. Frolovo is a decent sized town north of Volgograd.

But Nadia's actually quite a ways west of it in the middle of the snow-covered Russian woods. She's slowly making her way across the woods, taking time to make sure she covers her tracks in the ankle-high snow behind her.

Since leaving, Nadia went to her secret stash in the forest and got her white coat on. She tied her hair up in a bun and put on a white sock cap that covers her face, save for the eyes and mouth hole. She also switched shoes and is now wearing white boots. She blends into the snow almost perfectly.

She crosses over a ridge and sees the house. It's a single level wood frame house with smoke rising out of a chimney on top. Nadia drops down and pokes her head over the hill. She studies the surrounding area carefully, looking for any sign of Elena Derevko.

Satisfied that she's not milling around, Nadia teleports right into a pile of snow. This is actually a trick that she's been working on the past few days, being able to teleport INTO something instead of onto something. She's tried snow piles, piles of leaves, haystacks, and even a plastic ball pit at a playground. This prevents Nadia from wasting time trying to dig herself into a snow pile and getting herself caught by Elena.

The reason she chose this snow pile is, for one, it's already there. It's a snow pile that Elena apparently created clearing out her driveway. From Nadia's vantage point, she can see the front door, the pile of firewood on the south side of the house, and the chimney above.

And from anyone looking in her direction, all they'd see is a snow pile. If they looked really closely, they may see the pair of brown eyes peeking out, but it'd take a small miracle since the white snow cap blends in perfect with the snow. For all they know, those brown eyes are dirt.

It's cold in the pile of snow, but for Nadia, there's no place she'd rather be right now.

She's so quiet she can hear her heart beat. It's beating pretty rapidly from adrenaline caused by the anticipation of the showdown that's sure to happen. That's something Nadia will work on slowing while she waits on Elena to go grab some firewood.

Nadia's right at home in this snow pile. She loves long term recon like this. The last chance she had to do something like this feels like a lifetime ago, when she had to be catatonic for long periods of time at the Chechnya prison. Of course, Sydney showed up and changed her life completely, including the kinds of missions she'd be on.

The reason she liked these missions is because she's had a lifetime of training. When she was a child in Soviet custody or at the orphanage in Argentina, she'd often let her mind drift and literally be somewhere she wasn't. She'd also try to literally become someone else in her drifting moments. So when Argentine Intelligence tested her out on long term recon, she passed with flying colors.

So it's time to go back to her training. She has to shut everything out of her life and stay in this very moment. There is no Irina. There is no Tom. There is no Emilio. There is no Maria...ok, there's no Maria, that wasn't easy. There is no family. There are no friends.

She's all alone in this world. Just her...and Elena.

And the wait has begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

"Daddy, wake up."

Tom brushes Maria's arms away and rolls over. "It's too early."

"Something's wrong with Mommy."

That causes Tom's eyes to open wide. Nadia's not beside him in bed. Tom rolls back over and looks at the clock. It's 6 AM. He then looks over at Maria, who's looking scared. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, have you seen her this morning?"

Maria hangs her head. "Mommy came to bed with me."

"When?"

"I dunno...it was a few hours ago I think."

"Why did she go to bed with you?"

Maria pauses, then says "I couldn't sleep. She came in and sat down next to me. Her hand was shaking and she sounded scared when she sang me a song!"

At this point, Tom sits up. Nadia didn't say a word about dinner last night with Jack and Irina. Not that Tom wasn't suspicious of Nadia enough, now this. "Ok, did she say anything that sounded weird?"

Another pause as Maria thinks. Then she says "She told me that she'd love me no matter what happens. Is something going to happen to her?"

Tom shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't know..." Tom then notices the closet door is cracked open. "Was Mommy in her nightgown?"

Maria shakes her head. "No, she was in a shirt and pants. She said she couldn't sleep and was going to go for a walk."

All dressed and going for a walk? Shaking and nervous around Maria? More stonewalling about Irina? Yeah, something's not right. This much Tom knows.

Tom pops up out of bed and, as he does, remembers a certain knife that he caught Nadia bringing in the other day. Turns out he can keep a secret, too. He walks over to Nadia's bed table and opens up the drawer.

No knife.

Tom then looks back at Maria with a very serious look on his face. "We're going to your Grandma's. Then your Daddy is going to find out where your Mommy went."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California (Elysium)<strong>_

_KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!_

_DINGDONG!DINGDONG!DINGDONG!DINGDONG!DINGDONG!DINGD ONG!_

"JACK! IRINA!"

If Tom was calm and composed with Maria earlier this morning, he's the complete opposite now that he's dropped her and Emilio off at his mother's house.

The door flings open in front of him and before he can recognize it's Alec Derevko, he's got a hand on his throat and the tip of a hidden blade on his right temple.

Once Tom finally realizes it's Alec, Alec growls at Tom "Are you trying to draw the entire neighborhood's attention on us?"

Tom begins to breathe panicked. Alec's damn good and damn fast. "Alec, I'm sorry..."

"There is a way to do things and there's a way not to do things. This was clearly the latter..." Alec then lets go of Tom's throat and brandishes his blade.

Tom rubs his throat a bit and tries to resume normal breathing.

Alec gruffly asks "What do you want?"

Meanwhile, a startled Jack and Irina have appeared behind him in the living room.

Tom notices them. "Nadia's gone missing."

Jack storms forward. "What? When?"

Irina, meanwhile, hangs back and tries to hide her look of dismay. Alec turns around and notices it right away. "Irina? Do you know something?"

Irina takes a deep, somewhat nervous breath. "I think it's best that Tom come inside."

Alec steps aside, and Tom does just that. Alec closes the door behind Tom.

Tom blows by Jack and addresses Irina. "Ok, I'm going to ask this nice and simple...WHERE IS MY WIFE?"

Irina, as usual, stays calm in the face of anger. "I take it Nadia didn't tell you what happened here last night."

Tom throws up his arms. "Yeah, what else is new?"

"A lot, actually. Nadia was nearly killed last night."

Tom flashes Jack a look. "Really?"

Jack replies "Elena Derevko sent Kelly Peyton to have Nadia killed. Alec was able to stop her before it happened."

Tom then turns to Alec with a look of pure astonishment. Alec's a bad man, and Tom's actually in awe...and downright thankful he stepped in.

Alec, however, is offended at the attention. "I threw a knife through her eyeball. It is nothing I haven't done before."

Tom's jaw goes a little slack. "Between you and Laurent..." Tom then shakes his head quickly and turns back to Jack. "How did you know it was Elena that sent her?"

Jack replies "Because Alec was able to keep her alive to get that information. But, Elena never told her why. Nadia was furious before she left suddenly."

Tom hangs his head. "I kind of got that impression last night. She was on edge right up until we went to bed. She kept stirring when I was trying to go to sleep...I doubt she even fell asleep at all."

Irina then tells Tom "We were talking about making our move on Elena tomorrow night."

Tom raises a disbelieving eyebrow at her. "OUR move? You two were going to take out Elena? When did you plan on telling us?"

"At the right time. Nadia knew you wouldn't have any of it." Irina turns to Jack, who gives her a disconcerting look. "You too. It's a risk, and I know neither of you two trust me yet..."

Tom shakes his head in disbelief. "But why does Nadia want this so bad? I mean, before Kelly tried to whack her. It's obvious to me now that you two have had this brewing for a while."

"Brewing? Nadia's been doing scouting of Elena's home in Russia. She's laid out all the groundwork for this, I've just been along for support."

"So what? Nadia's trying to get the jump on you and Elena both?"

"How long as she been missing?"

"She woke up Maria fully-dressed a few hours ago in the middle of the night. She told her that she'd love her no matter what happens."

Jack insistently says "We need to stop her."

Irina shakes her head. "No, she may be in too deep by now. Besides, you stop her now and she'll resent you until she does kill Elena, and that could be a long time unless we get her while we have her pinned down."

"Why does Nadia feel this is her responsibility?"

Irina gives Jack a surprised look. "All that she's gone through because of Elena and you have to ask that?"

Alec steps forward, showing genuine concern for Nadia. "Take me to her, Irina. I'll make sure she is safe and Elena is handled."

Irina shakes her head again. "No. This is our task. Besides, you get too much of a crowd there and Elena will disappear, perhaps for good. She'll definitely run if she sees you, Alec. I know how to handle her."

Jack snaps "You're not going there by yourself."

Tom pleads "Jack! Nadia's a sitting duck out there! My wife has all the tenacity in the world, but Elena's too much for her!"

Alec says "Tom's right. Nadia will be outmatched. She needs support. That's why I should go..."

Irina strongly says "No! She sees you and she'll run faster than you drew your blade on Tom just now! She sees me...and she'll hang around. I assure you. She's got no love lost for me, either."

Tom listens to Irina and believes her. He pleads with Jack "Please, Jack. Let Irina go help Nadia!"

Jack gives Tom an incredulous look at first, but as he mulls over the situation, he can't help but agree with what has been said so far. After what happened last night, Elena may easily be spooked. And he doesn't doubt Irina's ability to keep Elena interested on her.

Jack turns to Irina with a very serious stare. "If you try to double-cross Nadia..."

Irina cuts him off. "I won't."

"If you do...don't forget what's implanted into the back of your neck."

Irina rubs the back of her neck, where Jack injected an explosive tracking device on her, similar to the one that was given to Julian Sark when APO was trying to track him. "I haven't forgotten." Irina then turns to Tom. "I need to see your mother. She's got something of mine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bunker, Missouri (Elysium)<strong>_

Maria's watching TV, Emilio's asleep on the couch because it's too early for him, and her husband Thomas is drinking coffee in the kitchen. To Mary, this should be a normal morning. It's not the first time Maria's been dropped off while Tom and Nadia attended to other affairs. It is for Emilio, but with him a part of the family, Mary expects to see him a lot more, which is just perfectly fine to her. She adores her grandkids.

But with Nadia gone AWOL, she doesn't like seeing her kids under these circumstances.

And those circumstances are about to get hairier.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

The knocks come from the patio door in the kitchen. Maria perks up. "Is that Mommy?"

A frantic Thomas answers for Mary. "Mary, get in here!"

Mary looks down the hallway to the kitchen, then back at Maria. "I don't think so. Stay here, dear."

Mary scoots down the hallway and sees just what Thomas is frantic about...

Irina Derevko is standing outside her patio door. The last time she did that, Irina was pointing a gun at Mary's face. This time, however, she's flanked by her son Tom, Jack, and Alec.

Mary goes to answer the door, but Thomas blocks her. "Mary, I don't trust her..."

Mary just shoves Thomas out of the way. "But I do trust our son!" Mary then slides the patio door open and immediately addresses Irina. "What's going on?"

Irina stops in mid-breath, with worry all over her face. "My daughter has gone and done something rash. She's trying to take Elena on by herself."

"WHAT? Why in the hell..."

"Because Nadia hates Elena with every fiber of her being...and because Elena tried to have Nadia killed last night." As Mary's eyes literally bug out of her head, Irina continues. "Alec stopped Kelly Peyton before she could kill Nadia."

Mary grabs her heart, which has gone aflutter. Mary knows as well as they do that Nadia doesn't have the experience nor the ability that Elena has. Although Nadia is a fine fighter of her own, Elena is a different beast. Even Irina would consider Elena her superior in ability...and madness.

Irina then steps in. "I'm going to need my gun back, Mary. I have to stop Elena. Elena's still got her gun, Nadia doesn't. If Elena gets the advantage, she'll use her gun. It's 50/50 on if Nadia can escape...Elena's got a very quick draw."

Thomas steps between Irina and Mary and turns his back to Irina. He whispers through his teeth. "Don't do it. This is how she fucks us."

Mary stares at Thomas for a moment, then wheels around and heads to the master bedroom. Thomas storms after her, leaving Irina, Tom, Jack, and Alec waiting in wonder.

Mary quickly makes her way to the dresser and opens the middle of three drawers. She grabs a pile of shorts and sets them aside, revealing a gun and two ammo clips.

Irina only gave Mary one ammo clip. But there are two ammo clips here.

Thomas comes into the bedroom and urges Mary "Mary, what are you doing?"

Mary nervously stares at the ammo clips. She's not sure which one she should take. She doesn't know if she can trust Irina or not. What Thomas is saying makes sense, but if she gives Irina the wrong clip and she's legitimately worried about protecting Nadia, she may be the one to doom Nadia.

Thomas walks over and puts a hand on Mary's shoulder. He speaks much more calmly this time. "Marydoll, if you're going to give her the gun, give her the ammo clip that Laurent gave you. At least give Nadia some chance."

Mary looks up at Thomas and sees the seriousness in his face. Thomas is dead set against Irina, and when Thomas gets a hunch on something, he's more often correct than not.

Mary turns back and grabs the gun. She reaches in the dresser to grab the ammo clip on the left...then changes her mind and grabs the clip on the right. She clicks the clip into place and chambers a round. She then storms back out of the bedroom.

Thomas isn't sure which ammo clip she's going to give Irina. The clips look alike and he didn't see Mary put the gun and clips in the dresser.

Irina sees Mary walk back with a gun in her right hand. This causes Irina to breathe a sigh of relief and the three men to raise their eyes in surprise.

Mary reaches out and hands Irina the gun handle-first. "Everything's set. All you have to do is click off the safety." Irina grabs the gun, but Mary doesn't let go. Irina looks back up and sees Mary staring a determined hole in Irina's eyes. "Time to put your money where your mouth is. You want us to trust you, bringing Nadia back alive will go a long way."

Irina finally takes the gun when Mary lets go and tucks it in her front pants. She then pulls the shirt back over the gun. "It's not just my honor that I'm trying to restore."

At this point, Irina turns and stares at Alec, who keeps his icy glare, but knows she's talking about him. The fact that he raped Alisa Mishkyn when he was dying to keep his seedbearer promise to Rambaldi is a fact just a handful of people know.

Tom turns and notices Irina's looking at Alec. He asks Alec "What's going on?"

Alec keeps his gaze at Irina. "Just a pact amongst criminals."

Jack looks at Irina, then Alec, then back at Irina. He knows what he's talking about, having heard enough of their conversation a few nights ago to know what Alec did and what Irina has vowed to do.

Irina then turns to worried Tom. "I will bring your wife back. Meet me at your house."

At this point, Irina closes her eyes and teleports away.

Tom also closes his eyes and starts to meander in a circle. He's a ball of nerves right now. What if he's wrong? What if Irina will turn on everyone? He has the same suspicions his father does.

Those suspicions would also be shared by Jack. "I have to go back and track Irina. Keep me in touch if something happens." After Mary nodded that she would, Jack closed his eyes and teleported away.

Alec, once Irina's worst enemies, wants to believe Irina is fighting for his honor as well. She seemed sincere when she said she would.

But right now, Alec's seeing Tom pacing around like a man whose knows his world could blow up at any second. The rage that exists like magma hasn't shown itself yet in Tom, but Alec knows that Tom could start bubbling at the surface at any moment.

Mary walks over to Tom and, trying to be calm, tells him "Tom, everything's going to work out."

Tom lets out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah? Irina Derevko is the best hope my wife has of surviving this and not being given a one way ticket to Hell! Rambaldi made that damn deal with Mammon to put our lives up as collateral! If Nadia dies..."

"Everything's going to be alright, Tom..."

"How do you know?"

Mary freezes, and then looks down at the frozen ground timidly. "Trust me, if things turn south, Nadia will have time to get out of there."

Tom steps back as he studies his mother. He has no idea about the ammo clip that Laurent gave to her. He's not even suspecting that's the case here at all. But his mother just meddled into things again and is being coy again. This just doesn't feel right to him at all.

And yet, at this point, he can't help but think about Maria. Maria adores her mother like nothing else on this world. The reason Maria has her hear long is because she wants it to be like her mother's hair. Tom always thought Maria loved her parents equally, and while that still may be the case, Maria's expressed much more adoration for Nadia ever since Cesar nearly raped her. Nadia is the woman that Maria wants to be. And if Nadia's in Hell instead of raising Maria...

No. That can't happen.

Tom stops pacing and looks his mother dead in the eyes. "I'm not taking any chances."

Before Mary or Alec can protest, Tom teleports away.

Mary gasps as he vanishes. She puts her right hand up to her forehead, which has broken out into a cold sweat. She looks back over at Alec. "He doesn't know where Elena is, does he?"

Alec shakes his head, but stops in mid-shake when he realizes just what Tom is doing.

Mary asks "Alec?"

Alec closes his eyes and hangs his head.

At this point, Maria runs to the patio window. "Where's Daddy?"

Alec turns and stares at Maria. He's thinking that Maria may have just seen the last of her father. That's unacceptable, just like it would be for Nadia to be without her kids as well.

Mary cuts off Alec's train of thought. "Sweetheart, he's..."

Alec cuts her off. "...gone and done something he doesn't have to do."

Mary walks towards Alec. "What are you saying?"

Alec takes a deep breath and speaks low to Mary. "I have to stop him from destroying his family."

* * *

><p><em><strong>West of Frolovo, Russia (Elysium)<strong>_

Well, this didn't take nearly as long as Nadia thought it would.

Her brown eyes blink in the snow as she sees Elena walk out of the front door, wearing a heavy winter coat. She takes a moment to look to her left. She appears to study something for a bit, but Nadia can't make out what since she can't get a good vantage point. Elena then focuses her attention forward a brief moment, then makes her way to her right and down a couple porch steps.

Now Elena is walking almost 10 feet directly in front of Nadia. She turns and heads to the stack of firewood next to the house.

Nadia pushes down the anticipation and adrenaline building in her. She focuses on her breathing, which started to quicken a little when Elena came out. When she makes her move, she has to be breathing slowly and surely.

Breathe in...one Mississippi.

Breathe out...two Mississippi

That trick was actually taught to her by Tom, who used that trick to calm his own breathing in tense situations in the field. The goal is to not think about the Mississippis and let the controlled breathing take over without thinking about it.

Elena starts to gather logs. Nadia stops thinking of the breathing, which is starting to control itself again, and counts the logs she has in her arms. She's up to three...now four. When she gets to 5, it's go time.

Elena grabs a fifth log. Nadia closes her eyes, but not before putting her hand on her hunting knife, making sure no snow shifts around.

She whispers some final advice to herself: "Be fast. If caught, get out of there."

Nadia teleports behind Elena. She grips her knife and pulls it above her head, ready to drive it down on top of Elena's skull.

Too bad Elena knew she was coming. Because as soon as Nadia popped up behind her, Elena dropped all but one log. She whips around and, with the knife about two inches from her head, clocks Nadia with the log on the side of the head.

Nadia crashes to the ground in a heap, the knife flying from her hand. Elena hit her so hard, her consciousness is wobbling in and out, keeping her from teleporting away. Her brain literally feels like a church bell ringing for the noon service.

Elena laughs like she just watched a child do something adorable. She's content to let the bells ring for a moment. "How cute, Nadia. You had this all planned out...judging by the snow all over your coat, you were hiding in that snow pile over there." Elena points her head to exactly where Nadia was hiding. Nadia tries to get up, but Elena kicks her in the side of the head, causing Nadia to crash back down. "But what you forgot to figure was that I could see your reflection in the window above the firewood. I knew you were coming...just like I knew where you'd go those nights when you thought you were hiding from the world. You were just on the roof with that lanky friend of yours. You and Julieta didn't fool anyone."

Nadia looks up at Elena while holding her head. She thinks the cobwebs have cleared enough now to where she can leave and fight another day...

But the moment she closes her yes, Elena yanks off her sock cap and grabs Nadia's hair. She then bashes her head off her knee a couple times, keeping the bell ringing going on in Nadia's head.

Elena bends over and drags Nadia to her feet. She smiles when she sees Nadia's face. "Look at you, all grown up and full of fire. I see the color in your eyes has returned. The last time they looked a little...infected."

Unfortunately for Elena, the bells stopped ringing in Nadia's head.

Nadia knocks Elena's hand off her and punches her in the nose. Elena covers her now bleeding nose and, as she pulls her hand away to see the blood, is tripped by Nadia's leg sweep.

When Elena crashes to the ground, Nadia mounts her. She clutches Elena's throat with her left hand and starts whaling on Elena's face with her right. Nadia pours her hate and malice for Elena in every punch.

This lasts about five punches before Elena's able to break the choke, pull her legs up from behind Nadia's head and wrap them around her neck. At the same time, Elena keeps a hold of Nadia's left arm and, as she starts pulling back on Nadia's head, starts pulling down on Nadia's left arm.

Nadia can literally feel her arm being pulled out of her shoulder. This causes her to scream as loud as she can, which isn't too loud considering Elena's legs are strangling her.

Elena, being as sadistic as she is, appears to enjoy this torture, and she could probably do it all day. But she's too anxious to hear Nadia REALLY scream.

That's when she gives Nadia's arm a violent tug. The sickly pop of Nadia's arm being pulled out of her shoulder socket is heard, followed by Nadia's loud scream of agony after Elena's legs unwrap themselves from her neck.

Nadia falls off of Elena, but lets out a high-pitched yelp as she hits the ground. She immediately clutches her shoulder and realizes that the pain is so bad, that teleporting away is now just about impossible. The mind has to focus on the destination in order to teleport and if she's in major pain, the mind can't focus.

But the real issue is that if you teleport with a broken limb or, in this case, a separated shoulder, you run the risk of complications happening in the healing.

Elena gets up to her feet and, for good measure, gives the shoulder a good kick. This causes Nadia to scream again and Elena to smile wider.

And yet, Nadia somehow tries to get to her feet. She won't give up, even though the pain in her shoulder goes up to 11.

Elena rolls her eyes, teleports over to the firewood stack, grabs a log, teleports back, and clocks Nadia in the back of her head just as she makes it to her feet.

Nadia lands face first in the snow. The bells are ringing in her head again, her shoulder feels like a million knives stabbing inside, and quite frankly, the snow feels like the best thing on her right now.

As Nadia manages to roll over, and grab her shoulder in pain in the process, Elena drops the log and stands over her legs. "Do you know, Nadia, how it feels to watch the thing you've worked so long for fail on you? Do you?"

Through her gritted teeth, Nadia growls "I don't give a shit!"

"I raised you to be a lady, Nadia. You continue to disappoint me." Elena walks over to Nadia's side and gives her a swift kick, causing another part of Nadia's body to hurt like heck. "That's for back talking your orphan mother. Now, as I was saying, I had high hopes for you in Sovogda. You were trained to snap a person's neck in a second. So why, oh why, did you try to slowly strangle Sydney?"

Nadia sarcastically replies through pained breaths "Oh I don't know...I was infected? Maybe I couldn't think clearly? Or maybe I had a shred of humanity in me that didn't want to kill my sister?"

Elena chuckles. "Perhaps. And now, you disappoint me even more with that silly assassination attempt."

Nadia sneers at Elena. "I got closer to you than Kelly did on me last night!"

Now Elena lets out a laugh. "You probably did! I had my doubts on if Kelly could pull that off. Like you, she's also too hasty."

At this point, Elena reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out her gun.

As she sees the Glock in her hand, a thousand fears race through Nadia's mind. She starts to wonder what she's going to endure in Hell. A few hundred ideas float through her head on that. But the most painful thoughts dwell around the thought of losing her family, her husband, her adopted son, her daughter...poor Maria's not going to understand this. It'll crush her. And it's crushing Nadia right now.

Elena notices Nadia's pain on her face. "You know what I have to do now."

Nadia desperately shakes her head, tears falling down her face. "Please...I have a daughter. She needs me!"

"Aww, how touching."

"Just let me go! I'll leave you alone!"

"And if I let you go, we'll just happily go on her merry way?"

"Yes! You won't see me ever again!"

Elena smirks. "You're right...I won't." She then draws her gun and points it right at Nadia's head.

"ELENA!"

Elena looks behind her quickly. A couple feet behind her, Irina Derevko has arrived, holding her Glock in her left hand. Elena scowls at her sister. "You make one move towards me, I will pull this trigger."

Irina smirks as she steps forward. "Go ahead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest (Elysium)<strong>_

With a half-ring of Il Credo Divino assassins surrounding him and the portal to Hell, Tom feels alone in this world as he paces nervously back and forth, back and forth.

His sudden appearance followed by his repeated shouts of "MAMMON! MAMMON!" caused quite a stir among not only the assassins, but the two guards on the other side of the portal. One of them went running for Mammon a couple minutes ago and hasn't been back...

...until now. He steps through the portal and, in typical fashion, announces "Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce the Elysian Ambassador of Hell: Mammon!" The man scurries back to the portal.

The imposing Mammon steps from around the corner and through the portal. The 7 footer, as usual, is loaded in enough gold jewelry to make Mr. T blush and glorious silk robe. In fact, this robe almost looks like the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat.

Tom doesn't let Mammon stop before addressing him. "Now that you've made your big entrance, let's get to..."

Mammon holds up his hand as he comes up to a stop. His voice is as deep and gravely as ever. "Hold on. Who are you to accuse me of making a big entrance when you just made one yourself?"

"Judge not lest ye be judged. We're both guilty of the same crime. And it's my crimes that make you want me so much for your collection, is it not?"

Mammon nods his head. "Indeed. Now, what do you want?"

Tom shakes his head quickly. "No, no. It's not what I want here. It's what you want. You want me. You don't want my wife."

Mammon raises a curious eyebrow. "How would you know what I want?"

"Because you want the most wicked of the wicked! You want a man that brutalized cartel members, slashed throats, and just returned to you over four dozen cartel members by deceiving them and leading them to their explosive freaking graves! You don't want a burglar who killed her corrupt boss and killed Martin Bishop because her father mislead her about her mother's death."

Mammon folds his arms. "That's right. Are you saying Nadia's inbound soon?"

"She's off trying to take on Elena freaking Derevko by herself! And my mother just sent Irina Derevko, a woman who's stabbed more backs than the people who killed Caesar combined, as support! So yes, she could be headed your way soon and I don't want that!"

Mammon chuckles. "I'll be just as content if I can add Nadia to my so-called collection."

"But you'd still ache that you could never get your hands on me. I want to fix that."

Mammon raises both his eyebrows in surprise. "What are you saying?"

Tom steps forward. "If Nadia arrives in Purgatory, you're to return her to Elysium so she can continue being a mother to her children. In exchange...you get me."

Mammon's face goes into shock. "Have you gone mad?"

"No, but I will be when my daughter asks for the thousandth time why her mother, the one person she looks up to the most, is gone. My kids need their mother FAR more than they need me!"

From behind Tom, Alec Derevko's voice is heard. "They need both their parents."

Tom's and Mammon's attention turns to Alec, who is the only assassin who doesn't have his hood up. His bald head almost glistens in the brownish/orange glow that the portal is giving out.

Mammon asks "Who is this?"

Alec starts walking towards Tom. As he does, he tells Mammon "I'm the guy you actually want."

Tom starts shaking his head quickly. "Alec! What are you doing?"

Alec sets a hand on his shoulder and says "We need to talk."

Before Mammon can protest, Alec and Tom disappear. Mammon confoundedly asks "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Tom and Alec reappear in a nearby clearing. Tom doesn't appear to have triggered the teleportation, judging by his consternation for being here. "Alec, what are you doing?"<p>

Alec lets go of Tom's shoulder. "Take a look around you. One of the biggest moments of my life took place here a few weeks ago."

Tom looks around, then throws up his arms. "Where are we?"

"A place where your mother led me, Laurent, and Rambaldi to try to get us to trust Irina Derevko again."

"A very tough sell that I'm not sold on."

"Obviously. That's why you're here."

"Exactly. Alec, I didn't have a choice when Nadia and Maria were killed by Sloane. I wanted to be in their position so bad and now I have that choice! If I give up my life, Maria has her mommy! That's the way it should have been 5 years ago and that's the way it should be now!"

"I knew you'd come to barter your life for Nadia's because you don't trust Irina to do the right thing. But I do."

"Why the sudden change?"

Alec lets out a sigh. "I don't belong here, Tom. I'm only here because my entry was granted by Rambaldi. I deserve to be in Hell."

"Why are you saying this? You killed people for your creed..."

"...and I raped an innocent woman to hold up my promise to Rambaldi to be Sydney's and Nadia's seedbearer."

Tom gives him a shocked and disgusted look. "What?"

Alec shakes his head. "I was desperate and she was the only friend I had left in my latter years. But what was done is done and I'm here when I shouldn't be."

"Some would make an easy argument that I shouldn't be here either..."

"Raping an innocent friend is, to me, far more heinous than anything you did. That's why I'm going to fall on the sword for Nadia, not you."

"Alec! You don't have to do this!"

Alec continues to look at Tom sternly. "Yes I do. I have no family. Alisa doesn't speak to me, and when my son Pavel learned what I had done, he disowned me. I'm the equivalent of a homeless man who hangs around paradise. I have nothing and I don't deserve to be here..."

"Alec..."

"A family will be broken up if you do this and I sit and do nothing! I know there is nothing I can say that can get you to change your mind on offering up yourself. So that's why I'm stepping in to take your place. But in the end, I still don't think it will be necessary."

"Because you believe in Irina?"

"Yes. I believe in Irina Derevko." As Tom hangs his head and goes to say something, Alec continues. "Go home. Have Mary take the kids to your house. Nadia will need her family when she returns alive."

"But what if she doesn't?"

Alec sighs. "Then this is the last time you see me. My life is in Irina's hands. This is how she earns my trust again. Now go. I will speak no more."

Alec teleports back to the portal to make his pitch to exchange his life for Nadia's if she were to perish.

Tom just stands in the field alone for a moment. It always bugged Tom how cantankerous and cranky Alec always was, but now Tom understands that Alec was filled with so much self-pity for what he did to Alisa, it turned into anger. And he also makes the connection that he was angry at Irina for turning out the way she did, when the only reason she exists was because Alec made a decision to sacrifice his honor to keep a promise.

And now that man, as he said, is falling on the sword to keep Tom's family intact. Tears form in Tom's eyes over the grief that he feels that someone sacrificed his life for him. No one has ever done that for him in this manner.

But Tom did for Nadia. Was this how she felt, knowing someone was willing to die for her? Was this how she felt when Mary blew herself up to save Nadia from the Soviets? How would she have felt if Tom bartered himself to Nadia could live? How would his kids have felt?

Right now, Tom feels glad that he didn't have to leave Nadia and his kids asking those questions.

But he also feels really hopeful in Irina so that he doesn't have to live for the rest of eternity with Alec weighing on his conscience.

* * *

><p><em><strong>West of Frolovo, Russia (Elysium)<strong>_

"Mom?"

Irina smirks at her daughter as she steps forward, like she was the keeper of the biggest secret that's ever been revealed. "Are you really surprised?"

Elena gives Irina one disbelieving look. "You really are a snake."

Irina gives Elena a cocky look. "Oh, there was a method to my madness all along. It was never about the rest of us three. We were the ones that launched all of this. Now, all the supporting cast members are gone and freedom and vengeance are in our hands."

Elena keeps the gun pointed at Nadia, but still isn't buying this. "I don't believe you."

"Tell me, when was the last time you talked to Sloane?"

Elena doesn't answer, but Irina knows how to look for a disappointed look, and Elena's giving the tell. Sloane and Elena haven't been talking.

Irina smirks. "Exactly. I knew where Sloane was all along. Me and him have been working together."

Elena looks even more displeased. "And why was I not let on to all of this?"

"Because you've been playing coy with us. We weren't sure if we can trust you anymore. We thought you were only interested in living in isolation and nothing more."

"That NEVER was the case! I thought I was being shut out!"

"It's ok, Elena. I've been getting close to Nadia as well..."

Nadia screams "DAMN YOU!"

Irina laughs as she ignores Nadia. "...and I knew she'd be coming here. Clearly, you've gotten the advantage, Elena, and are ready to continue on what we started."

"I was before you got here."

Irina stands a couple feet next to Elena, above Nadia's feet. Irina looks down at Nadia, who's started to cry a little over her mother's apparent betrayal. Irina calmly tells Nadia, like a mother talking to her child "Your biggest weakness was always trust. I knew you'd fall for this."

In between tears, Nadia cries out "You're a goddamn liar! This doesn't even compare to what Elena has done to me!"

Irina chuckles, then points her gun at Nadia with her left hand. "Elena, let me do the honors here. I created this situation, and now I have to clean it up."

Elena lowers her gun cautiously, but keeps holding it at her hip. She still doesn't look entirely sold on Irina, but if she shoots her own daughter, she's ready to believe.

Irina turns back to Elena. "Oh, and when we're done, you'll need to find a scalpel and some tweezers. I have a tracking device in my neck that you'll need to take out. It's explosive, so you'll need to be careful."

Elena gives Irina a disconcerting look. She didn't plan on doing risky surgery today.

Irina pulls back the hammer on the gun, getting it ready to fire. She clicks off the safety. She takes a few deep breaths.

She's ready.

Nadia whimpers "Mother, please!" But she feels it's a futile gesture. It makes sense that Irina would do this now that she thinks of it. Irina turned on Sydney, and now she's turning on Nadia. Irina can hide her hand better than just about anyone else on the planet.

Elena watches in wonder. Her hand starts to fiddle with her gun a bit, a sign of growing impatience.

But what Elena doesn't know is the significance of Irina having the gun in her left hand, which is her off hand. This way, Elena can't see Irina's right eye because Irina's back is turned to her.

This is significant because Irina suddenly gives Nadia a wink with that right eye. It's a wink that is similar in nature to the nod that she gave Nadia during the assault on Mitch Hayes.

It's a wink that says one thing: "I'm still on your side."

The moment Nadia processes it is the moment that Irina suddenly spins to her left and fires at Elena.

_POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!_

But nothing happens except the loud sounds coming from Irina's gun and the flinch that Elena makes. Elena is still alive. But Irina did not miss.

Irina looks at her gun in disbelief. She releases the ammo clip and takes a look at the bullet that's on top. She immediately notices it doesn't look right, so she pulls it out and looks at the tip.

It's a blank.

Irina can't believe it. Mary gave her a clip of blank ammo rounds. Mary was her biggest ally in her quest for redemption and now...this.

The stunned moment allows Elena to point her gun back at Irina. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Elena gets off a shot, but not before Irina recovers enough to swat the gun out of Elena's hand. The shot goes whizzing by Irina's head and the gun goes flying past Nadia's head, the same Nadia who's still registering what's going on while her head and left shoulder throbs in pain.

Irina blocks a punch from Elena, but gets a kick in the shin for her efforts. She goes down to a knee.

Elena gives a mean right hook to Irina's face that sends her crashing to the snow.

Irina tries to pick herself up, but is grabbed from behind by Elena, who wraps her arm around Irina's head for a chokehold. She grapevines her legs around Irina's hips and lies down on her side. Irina tries to fight out of it, but finds it futile. Getting out of a rear naked choke that is properly applied like Elena is applying is hard to get out.

In a matter of about 20 seconds, the lights go out for Irina. She stops fighting. Her body goes limp.

Satisfied, Elena lets go. She gets up to her feet and smiles over her defeated sister. "Just like your daughter, you were always the naïve one of us sisters. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to clean up the mess that you created in your womb."

Elena turns around to face Nadia...

_POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

While Elena was choking out Irina, her hate and malice was focused entirely on Irina. She didn't give Nadia a second thought.

She didn't see Nadia inching towards the gun that Irina knocked out of her hands.

She didn't see Nadia pointing the gun at her head.

She didn't see Nadia firing the gun at her head.

And while the five bullets from the ammo clip were going through her skull, she didn't hear Nadia screaming at the top of her lungs as each shot went off.

It was the most relieving scream that Nadia has ever screamed. The frustration that built over the year she was in a coma and the frustration that was built through her lied childhood poured out of her as each bullet exited out of the back of Elena's head.

What remains of Elena's face remains frozen as she drops down to her knees, and then falls face first into the snow.

Nadia's sitting up as she watches the bane of her existence disappear.

It is done. Nadia has gotten revenge for all of the things Elena did to her. She forgets her throbbing left shoulder and head that's still ringing a little. Those wounds will heal.

But some wounds just don't heal. And the wounds that don't heal tend to fester over the years.

And then there's some wounds that you just have to heal yourself.

Nadia's festering wound has healed.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	34. Ch 33: Like Old Times

**LIKE OLD TIMES**

* * *

><p>"<em>Falling in love consists merely in uncorking the imagination and bottling the common sense." <em>-Helen Rowland

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian Forest, Russia (Elysium)<strong>_

As Mammon paces around, Alec Derevko stands patiently at the portal entrance. He's got a neutral expression on his face, but it's Mammon that's looking nervous.

That's because he's deciding whether he'd accept Alec as trade for Nadia.

Mammon looks up to the sky, still pondering. "Nadia killed two people in debatable circumstances and stole from innocents. Yes, you raped an innocent woman, but your kills came in the name of duty, not out of malice. I'm not sure you're on equal footing here."

Alec raises a surprised eyebrow. This is not what he expected. He then composes himself and asks "Where would Nadia go if she went to Hell?"

Mammon gruffly replies "None of your business."

"Where would I go then?"

Mammon freezes for a second. "Why does it matter?"

"Would I go in a better or worse place than Nadia?"

Mammon smacks his lips and then chuckles. "Worse. Rapists automatically get a certain...priority."

"Then your decision should be easy."

Mammon lets out a sigh and turns away to pace some more. He still doesn't look sure which way he'll go.

In the meantime, it's not like Alec is rooting for Mammon to pick him over Nadia. But what he did with Alisa was the last time that he did something for his own selfish reasons on that level, and he feels it's selfish that he's in Elysium and he feels it'd be selfish if a family broke up because of his desire to stay in paradise.

Suddenly Mammon stops and turns to face Alec. "You have a deal."

Before Alec can react, Mammon's radio goes off. _"Mammon, come in."_

Mammon quickly snatches the radio from his hip and excitedly asks "What is it?"

"_This is Purgatory Central Command. You asked to be notified if someone on your list arrives?"_

"Yes. When can I claim Kelly Peyton?"

"_We tried to reach you yesterday on her and you didn't pick up."_

"I was detained. Answer my question."

"_You can claim her with the other person that just arrived not a few moments ago."_

Alec gulps. He's afraid it's Nadia. A bead of sweat falls down the middle of his face, his only visual sign of worry.

Mammon smirks at Alec as he asks "And who might that be?"

"_Elena Derevko."_

Mammon raises his eyebrows in shock and he gazes at his radio like he can't believe what he heard.

Alec also breathes out a sigh of relief. Behind him, a few assassins also breathe sighs of relief over the fact that they're not going to lose one of their own.

Mammon asks "How?"

"_Multiple gunshot wounds to the head. Huh, that's funny…another person on your list actually was the one that did her in."_

"Which one?"

Alec turns around and sees Milo Rambaldi and Laurent L'Andre have arrived, and it was Rambaldi that asked the question.

Mammon gets back on the radio. "Who?"

"_Nadia Falk."_

Laurent lets out an astonished "Wow."

Rambaldi cracks a full smile. "Just as I thought would happen."

Mammon gives Rambaldi an offended look, then talks back into his radio. "I will be down there shortly to collect Kelly and Elena. Over."

As Mammon puts his radio away, Rambaldi walks up to Alec and whispers "What you just tried to do was completely unnecessary."

Alec whispers back "No it wasn't. Not only would it keep a family intact, it'd answer the question on if I can trust Irina again. And what if you were wrong?"

"Every time I've had a vision, it's come true. This was no exception."

"You didn't tell me his was a vision. Besides, I still have not stopped serving the Falks. That was the agreement that you made with them for the sacrifices you forced upon to them. Remember?"

Rambaldi turns away and solemnly nods. "Indeed. I should have told you it was a vision. In the process, I foolishly ignored your undying sense of honor and duty."

Mammon interrupts the conversation, and he's in a very irritated mood. "What do you mean, Milo, when you say that you knew what would happen?"

Rambaldi steps forward and keeps his calm demeanor like he always does. "I can see pieces of the future, Mammon. I knew what would happen to Elena."

"You knew when we made our deal for Tom and Nadia!"

"Yes, I did."

"How do you have this power?"

Rambaldi shrugs. "It's complicated. I have never quite figured out why I have it, just that I have it."

Mammon lets out a sarcastic chuckle. "Most prophets are liars. I guess you're the rare exception."

"Do you understand why I didn't mention my ability before?"

"Yeah, because you wanted to take advantage of me!"

"Our deal is not unfair. You're getting more bodies than we are."

Mammon lets out a loud sigh. Technically, Rambaldi is correct. "Remind me not to play poker with you in the future."

Rambaldi cracks a quick smile. "I'm afraid I'm not a gambling man. But I assure you our dealings will be fair in the future."

Mammon reluctantly nods. Rambaldi gives off this sort of...innocence about him. It's a weird aura that he gives off that makes people think he's strange. Mammon looks back at the portal, then back at Rambaldi. "I guess one Derevko deserves another. Irina Derevko is officially your problem. We're releasing our claim on her."

Alec lowers his head and does something that no one would have ever thought he would have done if this were said outloud: He smiles. It's a small one, but it's enough for Laurent to look at him like he just saw a pig fly.

Meanwhile, Rambaldi asks "And what of Helen of Troy?"

"That will depend on the return of Arvin Sloane. Say, you haven't seen how that's going to unfold, have you?"

Rambaldi forms a wide smile on his face. "He will be in your possession shortly. I guarantee it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>West of Frolovo, Russia (Elysium)<strong>_

Breathe in...one Mississippi.

Breathe out...two Mississippi.

The adrenaline of the moment is finally beginning to subside for Nadia as she goes through her calming breathing exercises that Tom taught her. She holds the gun on her lap as she continues to sit in the snow, staring at the blood-stained snow where Elena Derevko laid after her face was practically shot off by Nadia.

For the first time since Cesar Martinez broke the news to her that Elena had crossed the portal, Nadia feels a 500 pound gorilla has finally jumped off her back.

And she couldn't have done it without her mother, who's lying face-first in the snow a couple feet to the left of Elena's bloodspot.

Her mother...she lived up to her word. Irina is on her side. Everything that she said about how she felt about Nadia, everything that she said about wanting to be the person she wasn't allowed to be...it's all true.

She can trust her mother. And after this, hopefully everyone else she loves does, too.

But first, she needs to make sure she's alright.

Nadia tucks the gun into her pants and, with her good right arm, gets up to her feet. Gravity doesn't play very nice with her injured left shoulder, as she groans in pain when the arm droops. Nadia's favoring it heavily, keeping her arm across her lap. She reaches over with her right arm and feels the shoulder. She feels a noticeable gap between the shoulder and top of the left arm. A separated shoulder wouldn't have been so bad, but Nadia's convinced her arm's really dislocated.

Nadia staggers over to Irina and squats down beside her. "Mom?" No response. The fact that Irina hasn't disappeared surely means she isn't dead, just passed out from Elena's rear naked choke.

Nadia shakes Irina a little and again asks "Mom?" Again, no response.

At this point, Nadia goes back to a trick she learned in Argentine Intelligence. She reaches over and pinches Irina's nose closed. The idea is the sensation of not breathing may suddenly jar her awake.

It worked. Irina jolts awake when she finds she can't breathe. Nadia lets the nose go and steps back.

Irina winces and groans a little. Her jaw hurts from Elena clocking her. Her shin hurts from Elena kicking it. And her throat and her head hurts from being choked out by her sister. This is not the first time Elena has choked Irina unconscious...she can recall a few times in their childhood that Elena did that to her. It was one of Elena's favorite pastimes. Poor Katya...Elena liked torturing her the most because she was the small one and easiest to pick on.

Irina looks up at a beaten, but relieved Nadia and forgets about her pain.

Yeah, Elena got the best of her one more time. But this wasn't about her at all. This is about getting Nadia peace of mind.

Irina looks over at the blood-stained snow behind Nadia. She then looks around and realizes Elena's not around and that Nadia's alive. She also notices Elena's gun tucked into her pants.

Nadia did it.

The concerned mother in Irina comes out. "Are you alright?"

Nadia grabs her shoulder in pain. "I think my shoulder popped out..."

Irina gets up to her feet. Her shin doesn't hurt her as bad as she thought it would, which means it's mostly just a surface wound. She looks at the shoulder and says "Let me take a look at that."

Irina starts feeling the shoulder area. Nadia squeaks in pain when Irina feels the gap between the arm and shoulder, along with a noticeable bump on the back of Nadia's shoulder, which is a sign of dislocation. "Yeah, it's dislocated. Let me pop it back in."

"You've done this before?"

Irina chuckles. "Before I died, my right shoulder would still pop out every once in a while from an old injury. I had to teach myself how to reset it...I can't tell you how much it hurts when you don't do it right."

"Well, I hope you get it right this time."

"I will." Irina then sticks the ball of her left fist into Nadia's armpit. With her right hand, she carefully bends Nadia's arm inward slowly. Nadia grimaces as she can feel her arm grinding along her shoulder socket, looking for a point of entry.

Finally, with a noticeable pop, it clicks back into place.

Nadia collapses from the initial pain and falls into Irina's arms. She doesn't pass out, and within a couple seconds, starts to feel a wave of euphoria fall over her as much of the pain subsides. She thinks she feels better, so she goes to lift the arm, but a shot of pain causes her to howl a little.

Irina tells her "Don't do too much too soon. Your ligaments need some time to heal. We'll need to get you checked out and into a sling."

Nadia lets out a sigh and then looks back up at her mother. "Thank you."

"Oh, I've done that a thousand times..."

"No...for coming here and helping me. Thank you for being honest all along. Thank you...for being my mother." A tear falls down Nadia's cheek and she starts feeling emotional.

Irina smiles and says "Come here." The two then embrace in a tight hug. "Just like how it was planned, right? Me coming in with the diversion and you finishing the job!"

Nadia laughs, feeling a little less weepy. "No, not exactly. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"You wanted to kill that bitch for what she did to you in the past and what she tried to do to you last night."

"It almost worked...I sprung out of the snow pile and I was so close to driving that knife through her head..."

"But she knew you were coming. Like I warned you, she has a strange sixth sense that I couldn't understand. She's blinded by hate for me, which is why I suggested the diversion. I never could sneak up on her when we were growing up..."

Suddenly, Irina lets go of the hug and looks at the Derevko house. She starts remembering her childhood, which wasn't anything pleasant. Between the narcissistic Elena, the conniving Katya, a drunk father and a hapless mother, there's a lot of bad memories in that house.

Nadia asks "What's wrong?"

Irina pauses for a moment, still looking at the house. Then, she says "Operation Scorched Earth. That's what your husband was doing with Sloane's and Elena's houses, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll be right back. Don't come in after me."

Irina trots into the house. Soon, the sound of breaking glass is heard. Nadia wants to go in after her, but Irina was pretty insistent when she told her to stay back.

About a minute or two later, Nadia sees black smoke coming out of the other side of the house. Not long after, Irina comes running out.

A very concerned Nadia asks "Mom? What did you do?"

As she's jogging towards her, Irina says "I always hated this place growing up. I don't want anyone else to suffer the indignity of living here." Irina grabs a hold of Nadia's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."

A frantic Nadia says "No! You can't!"

Too late. As the house started to smolder, they teleported away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The ear-piercing scream of Nadia as she reappeared in her home was enough to stir the fear out of Tom, Mary, Thomas, Maria, and Emilio. All of them shoot up from their seats and look behind them to see Nadia dropped to one knee and clutching her injured shoulder with Irina wondering what the heck just happened.

Irina drops her gun on the ground while she scrambles to address Nadia's sudden burst of pain.

Tom sprints from around the table. "Nadia! What happened?"

Irina shakes her head "We just teleported from Russia..."

In between very pained breaths, Nadia says "You don't teleport someone when they're severely injured! Not only does it really hurt when they reappear, there's a chance it could cause complications in the recovery!"

"Why didn't you say something?"

Nadia flashes Irina an indignant look. She was about to say it before Irina whisked her away.

Tom kneels in front of Nadia, with the rest of the family gathering behind him. "Babe, are you alright?"

Nadia nods, but is still hurting something fierce. "I'll be alright I think. Elena ripped my shoulder out of its socket."

"Oh my...we have to pop it back in..."

"No! Mom did it already."

Tom looks up at Irina. He's got so many thoughts in his head, he can't stop them for the second or two it needs to say "thanks."

But Irina can read the expression on his face enough to know what he wants to say. "You don't have to mention it."

Nadia reaches out and puts her right hand on Tom's shoulder. "Tom, Mom saved me. She gave me the opening I needed to..." Nadia then looks over at Maria and Emilio. "Cover your ears, kids." The kids, both extremely concerned over Nadia's condition, do as they're told. Nadia then turns back to Tom. "She gave me the opening I needed to kill Elena. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her."

A tear falls down Tom's cheek as he reaches over and gives Nadia a one-armed hug, trying to avoid Nadia's injured shoulder. He lets out a whimper as he lightly says "I love you, beautiful. I love you so much!" As he says all that, his arm starts to tremble.

Nadia closes her eyes. She knows why Tom's trembling. She didn't tell Tom of her quest and, in turn, gave him the scare of his life. She feels remorseful over that. Tom adores her so much, and she knows what she did wasn't nice to him at all. "I love you too, handsome. I'm here now."

"I've never been so afraid in my life! Why didn't you say anything?"

Before Nadia can answer, Irina asks "Do you have a sling here?"

Tom shakes his head as he backs off of the hug with Irina. "No...but I can get her a bed sheet!"

Thomas puts a hand on Tom's shoulder. "I'll get one. Stay here." Thomas then jogs down the hallway to get a sheet to act as a makeshift sling.

Meanwhile, Maria innocently asks "Can I stop covering my ears now?"

Tom and Nadia both say "Yes!" Maria and Emilio then lower their hands from their ears as Tom and Nadia both get up to their feet.

Mary then looks at Irina with a somber look. It was Mary's last second decision to give Irina the ammo clip with blanks in it. Her rationale was that, if Irina betrayed Nadia, then the blanks would give Nadia some time to escape. The way that everything was falling into place made it seem not only to her, but her husband, that it would be the perfect time for Irina to turn, with Irina creating a panic to get her a lethal gun back in her hands with Nadia, as the song goes, "just a little bit caught in the middle."

But Irina lived up to her word. Unlike the wave of relief that hit Nadia when she realized it a few minutes ago, a wave of remorse crashes onto Mary.

Mary tries to speak up "Irina, I think we should talk..."

Irina, looking neither agitated nor offended, cuts her off. "We will later on when we get a moment in private."

Nadia looks back and forth at Mary and Irina. "What's going on?"

Neither member of the famed Rambaldi Mother's Club responds.

Maria, meanwhile, is starting to connect the dots. Nadia's hair is a mess, with part of it in her pre-encounter bun and the rest frizzy and dropped from log shots to the skull. One of those log shots has caused a bruise to form near her right temple. And then there's the issue of the injured shoulder, as well as the fact that her father, her pillar of strength, was shaken to the core upon her return.

Something bad happened.

Maria walks up to Nadia and asks "Why did they hurt you?"

Nadia sighs and corrects her. "It was just one person..."

"WHY?"

"Maria, lower your voice..."

And that is when Maria unleashes the part of her that's a Falk. The Falk Rage bubbles to the surface in an impressive meltdown that continues to rise like a crescendo:

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE? I LOVE YOU MOMMY! YOU'RE A GOOD MOMMY AND I JUST WANT THEM TO LEAVE YOU ALONE! LEAVE MY MOMMY ALOOOOOOOOONE!"

Maria grabs Nadia's legs and drops to the ground in the process, burying her head in Nadia's right leg as she starts bawling her eyes out.

This inspires Emilio to start crying. He staggers over to Nadia and hugs the leg that isn't being occupied by Maria right now.

Nadia's at a loss for words. Of all the things she dreaded by not being forthright with what she was doing, this was the most. And with this coming the day after Maria learned what happened to her, her father, and her grandmother, she realizes that her wounds today cut Maria very, very deep. Nadia hugs both of her kids back and squeezes them both tightly and sheds some tears herself.

Tom and Mary also look on somber at the two kids who just love their mother. Tom's so emotional, he can't even talk or really move.

Irina, meanwhile, keeps her composure, but seeing Maria react like that over her mother's plight troubles her. Irina never wanted any of this for Nadia because it would hurt her. But Nadia's life also has hurt others, including the person that it matters the most.

But Irina is an expert at diffusing situations like this. Even though she was able to switch off a lot of her emotions when it came to Jack and her family, the maternal instinct never went away. "Maria?"

Maria doesn't respond, preferring to bawl into Nadia's leg.

Irina walks over and squats down next to Maria. She calmly starts gently rubbing Maria's back, like a grandmother would to comfort her sobbing granddaughter. "Maria, look at me."

Maria finally looks back at Irina. She lets out a feeble "What?"

Irina glances up at Nadia, then back at Maria. "After today, no one is going to mess with your Mommy ever again. It's all over now."

Maria looks up to Nadia for confirmation, with tears still streaking down her face. Nadia smiles and says "It's true. We helped stop a very bad person who did bad things to us both."

Maria, apparently satisfied, stops crying and turns back to Irina. "You helped Mommy?"

Irina smiles a wide, closed smile and keeps rubbing Maria's back. "I sure did. Your Mommy means the world to me and I wanted to protect her."

Nadia smiles at Irina for saying what she meant to her. And with the question of whether she can be trusted answered definitively in her eyes, she decides it's time Maria knew something about Irina she's been holding back. "Maria, you know how I said that Irina was a good friend of mine?"

Maria looks up at Nadia. "Uh-huh!"

"Well, she's more than that to me, and she's more than that to you, too. She's your..."

"I got it!"

Thomas comes bounding from the hallway with a white bed sheet to give to Nadia as a sling. Irina takes the sheet from Thomas while Maria and Emilio step away from Nadia. As Nadia holds her left arm up just below her chest, Irina takes the sheet and wraps it up into a sling for her. Once it's tied, Irina asks "Is that too tight?"

Nadia shakes her head. "No, it's fine. This helps a lot."

"Good." Irina looks back at Tom. "Let's get her to the hospital."

Tom nods. "I'll drive."

Irina looks back at Nadia. "Are you sure you don't want me to teleport you there?"

Nadia gives Irina a playful scowl. "Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Nadia soon finds herself in a place where she's been all too often: a hospital room.<p>

To rub salt in her wound, she's lying on a hospital bed with concerned people looking at her, and a doctor at the foot of the bed. She's been in this position too many times before.

Tom, Maria, and Emilio are to her right, with Irina, Thomas and Mary to her left. Her left arm is now in a proper sling, and there's a bandage near her right temple, where one of Elena's log shots caused a few scrapes.

The doctor addresses Nadia's family. "I have good news and bad news as far as Nadia's condition goes. The good news is that there's no ligament damage in Nadia's left shoulder." Much of the room, including Nadia, breathes a sigh of relief. The doctor continues. "Who was it that put the shoulder back in its place?"

Irina replies "That would be me."

"Oh, good..." The doctor freezes when he catches a glimpse of Irina's facial frostbite scars. "Good heavens, you should get those scars treated..."

"In time."

"If you wish...anyway, I wanted to commend you for setting the shoulder. It's back in there nice and snug."

"Will she have problems with it popping out?"

The doctor looks down at his clipboard and flips a page. "Not if she allows it to heal properly. As long as there is no strain put on that shoulder, she'll be fine."

Tom looks over at Nadia. "I'll take care of everything around the house. I want you to heal up."

Nadia sarcastically laughs. "Oh really? And who's going to cook? You?"

"I've improved over the years!"

Now it's Mary's turn to laugh. "I'll help you out there." As Tom rolls his eyes like a petulant child, Mary continues. "I'm sorry to say it, but you inherited your father's cooking skills."

On cue, Tom and Thomas both shout "Hey!" at Mary.

All three of then notice Nadia smiling and giggling, which was the desired effect of all that. Good humor can make any wound feel better, if for but a moment.

The doctor puts a damper on the levity by continuing. "Now, on to the bad news. We're going to have to keep Nadia here for observation. I'm afraid she's suffered a concussion caused by blunt force trauma to the head."

A concerned Tom asks "How long?"

"Overnight, just for precaution."

Tom looks down at his watch. "It's still early in the day. Can't you do your observing between now and sundown?"

The doctor sighs. "We'll see. You can visit with her for a while, but she's going to need some rest."

Irina shakes her head quickly. "Wait a second, can't Rambaldi just cure her wounds with that technique he does?"

The doctor shakes his head. "I'm aware of what you're referring to, but there is a risk of complications when you do that...I understand you teleported her while she was injured?"

Irina rolls her eyes. "Yes! I just wanted to get her home!"

"Well, it's a good thing you popped the shoulder back in first. When the body re-emerges from teleportation, sometimes it can interpret a wound as permanent."

Nadia points out "If it helps, my head didn't hurt any worse than it did before I was teleported. My shoulder's hurting the most."

"That is an encouraging sign. Anyway, I'll have her come back in for a followup in a couple weeks. If everything's sufficiently healed, she can go through the final healing with Rambaldi. Any other questions?"

No one has anything else to say.

"Alright. I'll be back in a while." The doctor smiles as he leaves the room.

As the doctor leaves, Mary turns to Irina with a look of trepidation. "I think we should have that talk."

Irina gives her a neutral look and nods. "Alright." Irina then looks back at Nadia and rubs her leg a bit. "I'll be right back."

Nadia, knowing what's coming, says "If it's any consolation...you both were a big help today."

Mary gives Nadia a funny look. It was her distrust of Irina that forced her to give Irina blanks in her gun. Given that Irina took Nadia's side in the end, it was a plan that nearly blew up in her face. She expected Nadia to make an enemy of her.

Nadia, with a sincere look on her face, says "That includes you, Mary."

As Mary digests what Nadia's saying, Irina nudges her on her arm. "Come on. We'll talk outside the room."

Mary nods and follows Irina out of the room.

There's a lot that Tom wants to ask about what happened, but he knows he can't do it around Maria and Emilio. "Hey Dad."

Thomas's eyes perk up. It still surprises him a little when he hears Tom, a man who hated the ground he walked on for all his life, call him "Dad" without anger in his voice. "What?"

"Why don't you take the kids down to the cafeteria and see if they want some ice cream or something."

Maria observantly points out "But Mommy has always said it's too early for ice cream!"

Tom looks at Nadia with a smirk. "Well, I think Mommy will let you slide today."

Nadia gives Tom a smirk in return and nods, then looks at Maria. "Just this once, munchkin. Go with your Grandpa."

Thomas walks around and extends his head. "Alright, hold my hand Emilio, and you hold Maria's hand."

Emilio obediently holds Maria's hand with his left and grabs Thomas's hand with his right hand. The three then venture out of the room, leaving just Tom and Nadia alone.

Tom asks Nadia "What happened with my mom and Irina?"

Nadia sighs and looks down. "The plan was to create a diversion. Elena hated Mom with a passion and Mom counted on keeping her attention while I jumped in. But I initiated everything today and Mom had to come bail me out. That includes going to Mary's for her gun."

"Right, and my mom gave her the gun! What's the problem?"

"The gun was filled with blanks."

Tom's face suddenly looks like he just swallowed a canary. "She did WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Mary closes her eyes and hangs her head, hearing Tom get the news that she pulled a Judas on Irina. In her mind, Mary knows there's someone else that she has to explain herself to.<p>

The two had just taken a seat outside of Nadia's hospital room. Irina's showing no signs of hostility or a grudge, but Mary's got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, knowing her plan was a near disaster.

Irina shifts her body to face Mary. "So why did you do it, Mary? Why did you switch out the ammo with blanks?"

Mary stares at the ground. "Because I wanted to give Nadia a chance if you betrayed her."

"I wasn't going to betray her, Mary. You know that..."

Mary flashes Irina a serious look on her face. "Did I? I know how you operate, Irina. I've studied you in action. You can be very convincing when you're trying to gain someone's trust. Look at what you did with Jack, a man who barely trusts his own shadow!"

"Jack was different. My feelings for him were legitimate, just like my feelings for Nadia and Sydney are legitimate."

Mary turns back away, not sure what to say now.

"Look at me, Mary, and tell me that the feelings you have for the ones you love aren't anything but genuine. Could you betray Tom? Eddie? Heck, even Karen?"

Mary shakes her head when Tom is mentioned. "Never. Not any of my kids, not even my husband."

"As I've said before, Mary, when you strip away our reputations and all the extras, and when you get right down to the basics...we're no different. I think that's why we got along so well all those years ago. And you know what?"

Mary gruffly says "What?"

"Look at me, Mary. I won't bite."

Mary looks up at Irina.

Irina smirks at Mary. "I'm not even upset with you."

"You should be."

"Mary, I can look beyond the cover of a book. For one, I know you view Nadia like a daughter, and you want to make sure she was protected. What you did actually made our mission a success! If it weren't for you giving me those blanks, I wouldn't have had a chance to knock Elena's loaded gun next to Nadia's head."

Mary raises her eyebrows a little. She hadn't thought of it like that. In fact, she didn't even realize Irina's the reason Nadia got the loaded gun in the first place.

"That's right. Elena shot at me, but just missed. When I smacked that gun out of her hand, I wanted it to land near Nadia. Honestly, I'm happy it turned out the way it did."

"You are?"

"Of course. I already had my retribution on Elena in Sovogda. But poor Nadia, I could have cheated her out of her chance to get retribution for what Elena has done to her. Now, even though we both are hurting in various degrees, Nadia has a clear conscience. And you did your job as much as I did mine. Thank you, Mary."

At this time, Irina extends her hand for a handshake. Mary studies it for a moment, then shakes it in return.

Irina smiles and says "Oh come on..." This is when Irina surprises Mary and gives her a hug. An aghast Mary doesn't return the hug at first, but then decides to when she realizes Irina is being sincere about her feelings of what happened.

Irina whispers into Mary's ear. "By the way, I wouldn't have given me the gun."

Mary laughs a little. "I wanted to believe you. But everything about that situation made perfect sense for you to screw us."

Irina chuckles. "I know where you're coming from. It all worked out in the end." Irina then lets go of the hug, and Mary does the same. "Listen, I want us to be friends. You've got a beautiful family here and I'd be honored if you could let me be a part of it. And not just for Nadia's sake, either. I want to be close with Maria."

Mary laughs again, this time a bit louder. "Oh, I think Maria would love having another 'Gramma' to spoil her."

Irina smiles. "It's not just that. You say that Maria looks a lot like Nadia did at her age, right?"

Mary nods. "Outside of the blue eyes and nose, she's a spitting image of her mother at that age."

"One of my biggest regrets was letting Nadia go and not watching her grow up. Maybe I can watch Maria grow up instead."

Mary gives Irina a smile and this time, she's the one that surprises the other with a hug. "Irina, after today, you're a part of this family. You've really redeemed yourself...as you said you would." Mary's honestly relieved Irina's not holding a grudge. After everything, she feels she can trust Irina.

Irina returns the hug and says "Thank you." But just then, she sees Jack Bristow running out of the elevator. The two lock eyes and Jack stops in his tracks when he spots Irina hugging Mary.

Jack asks "Is Nadia alright?"

Mary lets go of the hug and turns and spots Jack. Feeling a little out of place, she gets up and stammers "I...better go see...on the kids. I don't want Thomas giving them too much ice cream!" Mary then scurries off to the elevator.

Irina stands up and asks "How did you know I was..." Irina then stops and feels the back of her neck, where the tracking device is still implanted. "Oh, right."

Jack repeats in a more anxious tone "Is Nadia alright?"

Irina looks at the door in Nadia's room. "Elena dislocated her shoulder and gave her a concussion, but she'll be alright with some rest. The important thing is she is the one that killed Elena."

Jack exhales a deep breath, but still looks a little dissatisfied. "Good, I want to see her."

"As do we."

Jack looks behind him and sees Milo Rambaldi, Laurent L'Andre, and Alec Derevko have arrived.

Irina smiles. "Good, me and Nadia can fill everyone in at the same time."

Alec walks up to Irina. Everyone else watches to see what Alec is going to do, knowing their history.

Alec extends his hand for a handshake. "Irina, you did more than restore my honor today. You saved my life."

Irina cautiously returns the handshake. "I don't understand..."

Jack too seems mystified. "Me too."

Alec lets go of Irina's hand. His face looks humbled. "I was prepared to trade my life for Nadia's if it came to that."

A shocked Irina folds her arms. "What would make you do such a drastic thing?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Jack flings the door open to Nadia's room and startles Tom and Nadia in the process. Behind them, Irina, Rambaldi, Alec, and Laurent follow in.<p>

Jack stares a dagger into Tom's eyes. "You were going to give yourself up to Mammon for Nadia's life?"

Nadia loudly gasps and looks over at Tom, who's hanging his head and trying to look invisible. Apparently he didn't fill in Nadia on that details. Nadia shouts "Tom!"

Tom slams his fist into the table next to him. "Dammit, I didn't want my kids growing up without their mother!"

Nadia shouts even louder "So you would have had them grow up without their father?"

Tom flashes Nadia a look. "When I grew up, I didn't have a mother and a mother was the thing I wanted most of all. Without you, I'd be a worthless wreck, just like my father was. I'd rather be burning in Hell and have my kids grow up with their mother than to have you burn in Hell and me left with a little girl who loves you more than anything asking me where Mommy went and why she was never coming back! Dammit, Maria's been through enough with all this bullshit that's gone on!"

Nadia closes her eyes and sinks into her pillow. "Tom, I wasn't going to die."

"Well, I didn't fully trust Irina and I sure didn't trust whatever it was my Mom had cooking. Look, when you died in Sloane's den, I would have given anything in the world to take your place, to have you and Maria live and me being rid from a world that no longer would have had a use for me. This time, I had a chance to make that choice. Well, that was until Alec showed up."

Nadia looks over at Alec. "You convinced him not to do it?"

Alec lets out a sigh. "I successfully convinced Mammon that I was the one to take instead."

Nadia buries her head in her right hand. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

"Be a good mother and a good wife."

Nadia slams her hand down. "Alec! I feel like I barely know you because you're always so...distant. And you were about to give up your life for me?"

Alec looks over at Tom and back at Nadia. "For one, because I serve you and the Falk family, and I will continue to serve. But there is much you don't know about me. Before I died, I committed one of the most selfish acts a man can do...I won't mention it here, but Irina can tell you sometime if it really gnaws at you. Because of that act, I don't have anyone to come home to. I have a son who hates me more than anything, and his mother also won't talk to me. And if I were to offer my life for yours, a family whose bonds are strong would remain intact. It's a trade I'd do in a heartbeat."

Nadia shakes her head remorsefully. "Now who feels selfish here..."

"Nadia, you did what you had to do, I did what I had to do, and Irina did what she had to do. And because we did those things, you have peace of mind from Elena and I..." Alec looks over at Irina, who has gone next to Nadia's side. "...I now trust Irina Derevko with my life."

Tom stands up. "After Nadia filled me in on what happened, I also trust Irina. I think she's the real deal."

Irina smiles at both Tom and Alec. "Thank you."

Jack remains somewhat in disbelief. "I need to know what happened."

At this point, Irina and Nadia give Jack the play-by-play on what happened. Jack stands at the end of Nadia's bed, absorbing everything.

Finally, they finish. Jack leans on Nadia's bed, digesting everything. "For almost two decades, the CIA lost track of Elena Derevko. She had completely gone off the grid and no one had even seen her in that time period. As it turns out, she had transformed herself into Nadia's orphan mother. Even after she revealed herself, she was very elusive until we caught up with her in Sovogda." Jack looks over at Nadia. "Even though you were too hasty in pursuing her..."

Nadia cuts him off. "Jack, it's hard for me to be rational when it comes to Elena. What she tried to do to me last night set me over the edge. I'm sorry..."

"No matter. She had to be stopped quickly. It sounds like you two had a good plan, and even with Nadia being too anxious, it was still executed well, save for Nadia's injuries."

Irina smirks and sarcastically says "Wow, a compliment from Jack."

Jack goes to say something smart in return, but pauses, remembering something from Nadia's story. "Are you alright, Irina?"

Irina dismissively shrugs. "I'm a little sore, but I'll live. I could never beat Elena in a one on one fight...guess I still can't."

Jack pauses for a moment, then stands up straight and says "Thank you, Irina. You were the difference in Nadia...and for that matter Alec's safety."

Irina smiles a sincere smile. "You're welcome."

Nadia then asks Jack "She saved my life, Dad. I know the history you two have, but when Mom says that she wants to be there for me and be the woman she always wanted to be...Dad, I believe her."

Jack studies Nadia's face for a moment, then studies Irina, who's got a different aura about her now. With Irina, you always had to wonder what was behind her cool and calm mask that she'd always wear. But now, Irina's actions, along with the touched look on her face from what Nadia just said to her, tells Jack that Irina has changed. It's as if Irina can be herself again. It's a sensation that Jack felt at times when they were married. She felt that Laura Bristow was a genuine and loving soul, and that Irina Derevko was some demon that possessed Laura's body and turned her into a devious and cunning adversary.

But as Jack reflects on Irina, he couldn't help but see the cracks in the post-Laura armor that Irina showed, namely when it came to Sydney, but also when she was around Jack. Jack could never see it because of the cloud of anger and distrust he had for her.

Now, the woman that he distrusted the most has been 100% honest since revealing herself to be turning on The Nine in an attempt to redeem herself.

Even Jack, a man whose cold chill rivals that of Laurent and Alec's at times, is starting to warm up to Irina again. With all but Arvin Sloane left, a man that Irina probably hates almost as much as she did Elena, Jack realizes that there's no hidden partnership anymore.

Irina is for real.

By now, Irina is starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the staring. "Jack?"

Jack snaps out of it and says "Irina..."

He's cut off when Thomas, Mary, Maria, and Emilio walk back in the room. Maria runs over to Nadia's right and starts to climb the bed.

Nadia laughs and asks "Maria, what are you doing?"

"I want to make your shoulder all better!"

Meanwhile, Emilio starts playing with Nadia's bed controls. Tom gets up and quickly takes the remote from Emilio, which causes him to groan a bit.

Nadia looks back at Thomas, concerned at the kids sudden burst of energy. "How much ice cream did they eat?"

Thomas defensively says "I...may have let them have an extra scoop."

Nadia sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "It's a good thing our kids have their grandparents to keep them disciplined."

Mary laughs. "That's what we're here for!"

As Maria finally finishes her ascent on Mt. Nadia, Nadia herself looks over at Irina, then back at Maria. It's time Maria knew something about Irina.

But before she can say anything, Maria climbs on Nadia's lap and says "If I kiss your shoulder, will I make it all better?"

Nadia smiles and strokes some of Maria's hair back. "No, but I bet you can make the pain go away!" What Maria doesn't know is that Nadia's on painkillers already that make her shoulder pain virtually non-existent. In fact, those very painkillers are what's making her a little loopy and gregarious right now. But Maria's so sweet, she decides to let Maria indulge a little.

Maria stretches up and gives Nadia's shoulder a big smooch. She then innocently asks "Is the pain gone, Mommy?"

Nadia breathes in a deep, excited breath and exclaims "Yes! My shoulder feels so much better now, thank you!" She then hugs Maria with her good arm and gives her a big smooch on the cheek. Maria giggles, enjoying the affection she's getting from her mother, who's still around to give such affection.

Meanwhile, the person in the room who's most enjoying the interaction between mother and daughter is Irina. Not only is she enjoying Nadia in the act of being a warm and loving mother, she's going deeper than that.

She's imagining herself hugging and kissing a 5 year old Nadia in the same situation. It's a thought that makes her feel good inside...and makes her miss not being there for Nadia even more.

But now it's time to get serious. Nadia lets go of the one-armed hug and says "Maria, look at me."

Maria pops up and asks "What is it, Mommy?"

Nadia strokes some of Maria's hair back. "I was going to tell you something before we left the house about Irina. It's time you know the truth about her."

Maria looks up at Irina and tries to figure out what Nadia could be talking about.

Nadia continues. "She's more than a good friend to me, Maria. She's my mother."

Maria snaps back to Nadia. She excitedly says "Really? She's your Mommy?"

Nadia smiles back. "Yes she is. And you know what else that makes her, right?"

Before Maria can answer, Emilio starts running around the bed towards Irina. "We have another Gramma!"

Maria happily gasps and stands up on Nadia's lap, forgetting that she could be hurting her mother by doing this. She hops over Nadia's leg and, before Nadia can stop her, leaps off the bed into Irina's arms, shouting "WHEEE!" the whole way. Irina laughs when she catches Maria, then has to keep her balance when Emilio comes crashing into her leg with a hug.

With a laugh, Irina says "I don't think anyone has been this happy to see me in decades!"

Tom, who no longer feels leery about Irina interacting with his kids, asks Irina "You do know why you're getting mobbed with hugs right now, right?"

"Because they love their Grandma, of course!"

"No, because now they have another Grandma that will spoil them with ice cream!"

Mary laughs out loud and says "Yes! Thank you for taking some of the burden off of me, Irina!"

Irina, still clutching a hugging Maria, laughs and tells Maria "Hey, I bet you've never had homemade ice cream before!"

Emilio lets go of Irina's leg and asks "You mean, you can make ice cream all by yourself?"

"Yes! I'd love to show you two sometime!"

Tom chuckles. "Congrats. Those two won't leave you alone now."

Irina smiles at Tom. "I'm looking forward to it." Irina then looks back at Maria, who's just grinning with delight at Irina. "Look how pretty you are! You know, I heard a rumor about your Mommy from your Grandma Mary."

Maria looks back at Mary suspiciously, then back at Irina. "What did she say about Mommy?"

"She said that you look just like your Mommy did when she was your age." Irina then looks over at Mary. "And what else did you say about Nadia?"

Mary, with a smile, tells Maria "I thought your Mommy was the most beautiful and adorable little girl when she was your age."

Maria looks back over at Nadia and grins. After all, Maria wants to be like Nadia in every way imaginable.

Nadia smiles back at Maria. "But I was nowhere near as happy as you were. Maybe it was because I didn't have you in my life."

Maria starts to push away from Irina. Irina gets the hint and sets Maria back on the bed. Maria climbs back onto Nadia's lap and hugs her tightly. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Everyone in this room loves you."

Maria takes a look around. Tom loves her, there's no doubt there. Then there's Uncle Laurent, Milo Rambaldi, and Alec Derevko, who always have shown varying degrees of kindness to her. She doesn't know that it was Laurent that found her as a fetus and allowed Rambaldi to progress her age to a newborn age. Then there's her Grampa Thomas and Gramma Mary, and they love her to death. She then looks over at Emilio, who is the perfect big brother to her.

And then there's Irina. To Maria, Irina looks so much like Nadia, it's almost uncanny. But Irina also helped save Nadia's life and has been nothing but warm and kind to her. So Maria decides to reward her for all that. "I love you too, Gramma Irina!"

It's enough to almost make Irina choked up. "Such a sweet girl. I love you, too! And I look forward to getting to know you more!"

Right after she says that, Tom's brother Eddie Falk and Nadia's childhood friend Julieta Romero come into the hospital room. Nadia's face brightens up seeing them both. "Hey! Who told you I was here?"

Eddie points at Mary. "Mom, of course! You really think she'd keep something like this quiet from us?"

Julieta walks over to Nadia's right and gives Nadia a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" She then whispers "Did you kill Elena?"

Nadia whispers back "Yes. It's done."

Julieta lets go of the hug and smiles at Nadia, as if to say she's happy she's gone, too. Elena never did her any wrong personally, but she did so much wrong to Nadia, she might as well had done it to herself.

Tom asks Eddie "You two came in together. What's up with that?"

Eddie nonchalantly says "Oh, I stayed at the orphanage last night. That place is becoming lonelier with all the kids that are being adopted."

Nadia raises her eyebrows as she looks at Julieta. "Really?"

Julieta giggles. "We had FIVE go home yesterday, Nadia! And it looks like 3 more will go home today. Your program is working!"

Nadia looks back at Rambaldi. "Well, it wasn't exactly my idea."

Rambaldi nods, acknowledging it was actually Paris of Troy that got the ball rolling on it right before sending Helen to summon The Nine and the cartel army in his attempt at a coup. That issue hasn't resolved itself yet.

But Rambaldi would rather address something else right now. He turns to Irina. "Miss Derevko, are you injured?"

Irina shakes her head. "A few bumps, but nothing major."

Rambaldi smiles. "Good. Come with me, I feel you have earned the right to have those scars removed from your face."

"But what about Sloane?"

"We know where he is and there is no longer any pretense about you and him having an alliance. Plus, I just spoke with Mammon. It seems you've been granted permanent entry in Elysium. I feel it's time you start looking like the rest of us."

Irina lets out a relieved breath. Nadia grabs Irina's arm and says "Good for you, Mom!" Irina looks back down at Nadia and gives her a hug. Then, she leaves the room with Rambaldi.

Almost right on cue, Owen Schroeder comes walking into the room. "Sorry I'm late, I haven't been here before and got myself lost, I'm afraid."

Julieta blushes and turns to Nadia. She loudly whispers "Oh my God, he's so cute!"

Eddie lets out an offended "Hey!"

Julieta quickly composes herself. "Oh, but not as cute as you, of course!"

Eddie gives Julieta a disconcerted look and rolls his eyes.

Owen smirks. "You have nothing to worry about with me, Eddie. I've got my eyes set on someone else."

Tom mouths "Jacqueline?" to Owen, who responds with a nod. Tom then mouths "wow" to no one in particular. What's going on there? Jacqueline Sloane isn't exactly a woman who's in the market right now, given her state of affairs. Tom then asks Owen "How did you know to come here?"

Owen replies "Jack gave me the heads-up. I wanted to come here and see how your darling is doing."

Nadia, who finds Owen's Irish accent and mannerisms amusing, smiles and says "I'll be alright."

"Hey, I heard someone's on the mend in here!"

That would be Chris Cooper, who comes bounding into the room with the rest of the Elysium Chapter of Storm Crew: Charlie O'Doyle, Luke Winter, Jacob Jackson, Eddie Alvarez, Jerome Thompson, and Matt Aguero.

Nadia laughs out loud. "Chris, I'll be fine!"

Chris laughs out loud as he looks at Tom. "Damn, that girl of yours is made of Teflon!"

At this point, Nadia starts looking around the room. If you add Rambaldi and Irina, there are 18 people that have been in this room that care about Nadia's wellbeing. When Nadia was viciously beaten by an Argentine officer before being sent to prison, only two people saw her in prison, and she killed them both later on (Elena and Roberto Fox). When Nadia was shot by Anna Espinosa, there were four that saw her and one of them lied about being her father. When Nadia was in a coma, the same four saw her plus Irina one time and Tom's friends Mike Walcott and David Marston a couple times.

But now, if Rambaldi and Irina were still here, she'd have 18 people in the room that care whether she lives or dies. This causes her to get a little emotional.

She lets out a sniffle, which causes Tom to lean over and asks "Hey, what's wrong?"

Nadia looks at Tom, and then at the rest in the room and says "I can't believe I have so many people here who care about me! This is just so...overwhelming!" Nadia then takes the time to wipe some tears that have fallen down her face.

"You're as much a part of this family as I am, Nadia. This is what family does for one another."

Everyone's attention turns to Edward Landry, Mary's father and Tom's grandfather, who came in with Violet Landry quietly after Storm Crew came in. The kind old man (as he's chosen to stay as) always tells it like it is.

Nadia happily laughs as she realizes there's now 20 people in this hospital who care about her. "Thank you! Thank you everyone!"

For the next few minutes, everyone has an upbeat and lively talk like nothing ever happened to Nadia. For the first time since The Nine crossed the portal, everyone can smile and take a load off. The conversation topics range from what's on television to old family stories.

But all of that would come to a screeching halt when Irina Derevko would re-enter the room.

It wasn't the Irina Derevko that everyone knew. In fact, you could argue that this wasn't Irina Derevko at all, but rather Laura Bristow.

Rambaldi walks in behind her. "Everyone, I'd like to re-introduce everyone to Irina Derevko, as she was in 1979."

Her long brown hair appears more vibrant and shiny as it falls down her left shoulder. Her frostbite scars are a distant memory as the young, vibrant, late 20s face of Irina shines through in radiance. Her clothes appear to be a little baggy, as it appears that she's acquired some more tone and shape to her body with the change. It's not that she was out of shape, but before she faked her death, she was in the best shape of her life.

Everyone in the room is absolutely stunned at what they're seeing. Irina looks absolutely gorgeous right now, even in her shoddy clothing.

Nadia's the first to say something. "Mom...you look great!"

Irina smiles, which makes her even more radiant. Her voice, which was always buttery smooth, sounds even more smooth and lively now. "Thank you, Nadia. I'm just trying to keep pace with you." Irina then winks at Nadia, who winks in return.

Mary, meanwhile, lets out a couple chuckles. "The last time I saw that face, I was running you down in the Russian woods. Remember?"

Irina clutches her shoulder, which Mary shot before she got away that fateful day. With a laugh, she says "How could I forget?"

The person that feels the most moved by Irina's new and improved look is Jack, who literally feels like he's been transported back in time. The last time he saw Irina like this, he still loved her, even though they were going through a rough patch that Irina induced to help make her KGB-forced separation from him easier to swallow. The internal emotions that Jack is feeling right now are so overwhelming, he has to turn his face away so everyone in the room can't see his tears.

The woman he loved has returned.

Irina looks over at Alec. "I saw that doctor outside and he had an impatient look on his face. I think it's time we head out of here."

Nadia sits up. "Mom, thank you for everything. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much."

Before Irina can respond, suddenly the entire room, save for an emotionally tangled Jack, chimes in with their own "thank yous".

Irina has won the faith of the entire room, although Jack remains a mystery. It's enough to make her feel very touched. "No. Thank you all for trusting me again. Take care, everyone." Irina gives Jack one last glance and sees he's still trying to hide. Irina lowers her head, and then walks out of the room with Alec.

Suddenly, Jack look up at Rambaldi and walks over to him.

Rambaldi calmly says "I was pleasantly surprised with how she turned out too..."

Jack insistently asks "Can I speak to you in private, please?"

Rambaldi smiles. "I believe I know where this is going." This time, Rambaldi grabs Jack's arm and teleports away with him.

* * *

><p>Alec closes the door behind him and says "Irina, wait."<p>

Irina stops and turns back to Alec. "What is it?"

Alec looks at the ground, then back up at Irina. "I wanted to thank you personally for all that you have done."

Irina puts a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Alec, I've never felt so rewarded for a deed I did than I do now. And it's not just because I helped Nadia get redemption on Elena, it's not because I brought Maria's Mommy back to her, and it's not because of how...unbelievable I feel now that I'm back to where I was so long ago." Irina pauses, then says "It's because I helped restore a good man's honor."

Alec shakes his head. "I'm not a good man."

"If you weren't a good man, I doubt that Rambaldi and Laurent would let you hang around with them anymore."

Alec sighs. "Loyalty can cure any indiscretion it would seem."

"Most bad men that I knew were loyal only to themselves. I know what you did to Alisa wasn't something you wanted to do. Desperation can make people do things that are beyond fathomable if things are normal. Take me, for instance. I could have killed Sydney. And I spent every day in Hell feeling regret for that, and I've held the regret for abandoning Sydney and Nadia for much longer than that. You did what you did because you thought I could be something, and I've worked to be the woman that I always should have been. I'm glad everyone else in there sees it, but I'm glad most of all that you can see it. I know you held a hate in your heart for me a long time, and that compounded the grief you felt over Alisa. But there is not one person in that room that thinks you're despicable. In fact, I know that Nadia owes you her life not just for what you did with Mammon, but for what you did last night. It's our actions that prove ourselves to people. But I just had to prove myself. You, you proved your worth long ago with your loyalty."

Alec digests that for a moment, and then nods agreeably. "I see what you're saying. I thank you anyway for what you've done."

Irina gives Alec a big smile. "And thank you for being loyal, especially to Nadia."

Alec bows his head. "I live to serve. Suppress Oppression and Promote Progress. I have lived by those words for centuries, and I intend on living by those words for centuries to come."

"I hope you live by those words with a smile on your face every now and then."

Alec chuckles, cracking a smile in the process. "I shall work on that."

Irina then looks over at the elevator. "You know, those kids sure seemed to like that ice cream in the cafeteria. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat? I just realized I haven't had breakfast yet."

Alec nods his head. "I could eat."

Alec and Irina head to the elevator. Alec presses the down button and the two patiently wait for the elevator.

"Irina."

Alec and Irina turn behind them and see Jack Bristow standing behind them. Only, like Irina just moments ago, it's not exactly Jack Bristow.

Jack's hair is jet black, his face looks younger and more vibrant, and he physically looks a little more muscular and lean.

Jack too has gone back to how he looked in 1979.

Irina puts her hand on her heart, which has gone aflutter. "Jack..." She can't find the rest of the words. She's completely smitten with him, like she was all those years ago.

Jack takes a deep breath. "I too felt like revisiting the past."

"You look so handsome..."

"And you look absolutely beautiful."

Irina lets out a sudden, flattered breath. Did Jack Bristow, of all people, just call her beautiful? When was the last time she heard THAT from him?

Jack turns to Alec. "Could you excuse us, please?"

Alec looks at Jack, then back at Irina, then back at Jack. He's not really sure what to say now except "Uh, sure." Alec then walks away towards Nadia's hospital room, knowing full well what's taking place.

The elevator door opens behind them. Irina hears it ding and, still entranced with Jack, tells him in an almost monotone voice "That's my elevator."

Jack, staring deeply into Irina's brown eyes, replies "Mine too."

And this is the moment when Jack lunges over and kisses Irina. He wraps his arms around her and starts kissing her passionately, like they were still in love. Irina does the exact same in return. The two stagger into the elevator, hugging, caressing, and making out all the way.

For Irina, she's got the love of her life back. She knew it was the longest of long shots that she could make him love her again, but she knew that the combination of saving Nadia along with her transforming back to the woman she was in 1979 would jar something loose in Jack that he may be clutching to. She had sensed Jack starting to warm up to her a lot more of late. Now, he's downright hot for her.

For Jack, he's got the woman he once loved back again in his arms. And it's literally the same woman that left him in 1979. Jack was always a little conflicted about Irina, and thought he had wrote her off completely with her antics Brussels, when she had Sydney dead to rights. But Jack saw that Irina was making a concerted effort to be this woman she always thought she should have been. And Irina was right: seeing her in her 1979 glory did shake something loose inside Jack. That's why he asked Rambaldi to take him back to 1979.

The elevator door closes behind them. The start to go down...until Jack hits the emergency stop with his foot. Irina doesn't even notice they've stopped...she's too busy making surrendering to the emotions she's feeling over being in love with Jack again.

The elevator would not move for some time. Finally, a security officer buzzed in through the speaker system and asked what was going on.

Jack and Irina didn't answer. Instead, in mid lip-lock, they returned to Jack's house to finish what they started.

It felt just like old times for them both.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Author note: The next chapter will be the last in this series._


	35. Ch 34: Knowledge Is Power

**KNOWLEDGE IS POWER**

* * *

><p>"<em>The ultimate value of life depends on awareness and the power of contemplation rather than survival." <em>-Aristotle

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

There's still a crowd in Nadia Falk's hospital room, but nothing like there was earlier, when 20 people crowded in the room to wish her well from her injuries. Nadia's still in good spirits, especially after Alec filled her and everyone else in on what happened with Jack and Irina at the elevator.

Irina stunned everyone coming into the room looking like she was in her late 20s. Perhaps no one was more stunned than little Maria, who couldn't believe how much Irina looked like Nadia.

However, Jack and Irina have not been seen for some time. It's pretty easy to guess where and what they're doing right now, given that they've fallen for one another again.

It's been a couple hours, and Nadia's gotten a nap in. Tom Falk, Mary Falk, Owen Schroeder, Milo Rambaldi, Alec Derevko, and Laurent L'Andre remain in the room. The members of Storm Crew wanted to stay to discuss Arvin Sloane, but Tom refuses to get them involved after Jerome and Charlie were shot trying to protect the Falk house. Thankfully, their deaths helped relaunch communications between Elysium and Hell and they were a part of the trade that has two names left: Arvin Sloane going to Hell, Helen of Troy going to Elysium.

As for Nadia's presence here, she asked to be here. She felt bad for not having Tom involved in her pursuit of Elena, so she asked to be present for Sloane.

Nadia really hasn't said much about Sloane since she heard he crossed the portal. In her mind, her business with him was settled during Tom's Project Nadia conquest. She got her shots in on Sloane at the end, along with Tom, Sydney, and Jack. She never has forgiven him for what she did to her, from the Rambaldi Fluid to killing her and an unborn Maria. But the difference between him and Elena was that Nadia still had business to settle with Elena. She'd just as rather imagine him not even existing.

Rambaldi addresses Nadia, having just returned to the room. "How are you feeling, Miss Nadia?"

Nadia cracks a small smile as she rubs her head. "I've been better...but everyone's made me feel a lot better than I was, thank you."

Tom points to his head. "Are the church bells still ringing in your head?"

Nadia laughs a little. "A little. But they're quieting down. It's my shoulder that's hurting me more now."

Rambaldi then says with a smile "I don't believe you have a concussion, my lady. I think that doctor is just overly cautious, given how boring his job has become in Elysium."

"You can diagnose concussions now?"

"No...I just know these things." Rambaldi then finishes with a smile and turns his attention to the rest of the group. "Now, Tom called this meeting to address one Arvin Sloane..."

Tom cuts him off. "Yeah, we need a gameplan for approaching him."

Rambaldi says "Tom..."

But he's cut off by Owen, who has a bit of a twinkle in his eye. "I was going to call Jacqueline later today. Enough time has passed, I think."

Tom notices the twinkle. Owen has the hots for Jacqueline! "This is really more than some mission for you, is it?"

Owen sheepishly shrugs. "I must say, I feel pity for her..."

"And you want sweep her off your feet when you ride in with your shining armor!"

This allows Owen to crack a tiny smirk. "That's pretty close to what I had in mind, yes."

Tom walks up to Owen and whispers in his ear "I thought you were afraid of getting attached to someone."

Owen pauses for a moment, then whispers back in Tom's ear "I've decided living a life in fear of love is a life not worth living at all."

Rambaldi asks "Gentlemen?"

Rambaldi goes to say something else, but is cut off once again by Tom, who thinks Rambaldi just wants to get on with the program. "Right, now I've given this some thought and we have to be extremely delicate with Sloane. The last thing we want is Arvin running free and untracked or doing something to hurt Emily and Jacqueline."

Before Rambaldi can even utter a breath, Alec says "How do you propose we proceed?"

Nadia replies "Jack has been inside the home. Perhaps he can take a couple people in there and get the drop on Arvin..."

Tom nods. "Right, that's a good idea."

"Gentlemen!"

Now Rambaldi's getting a little irritated. He's clearly got something to say and he's not having a chance to say it. Rambaldi quickly turns to Nadia, momentarily forgetting his manners. "...ma'am." Rambaldi then turns to the rest of the group. "None of that will be necessary."

Tom gives Rambaldi a very funny look. "Huh? Jacqueline's our inside gal...her connection with Owen is our ace in the hole!"

"But here you are, talking about quickly running in and catching the mouse before he scurries away. Do you really believe you're that fast and Arvin is not that cunning?"

Tom sighs. "He doesn't like me one bit..."

Nadia then says "I'll go. He'll stay around for me. After all, he knows the truth about me not being his daughter."

Tom flashes Nadia an angry look as he points a stubborn finger at her. "Abso-fucking-lutely not! You're hurt! Remember?"

"I'll board a plane and fly there!"

Rambaldi nods. "Tom's right. You're not in the physical condition to be doing such a thing." Rambaldi then turns to Tom. "And after what you did to Arvin the last time you saw him, he'll look at you like a scared child looking at his abusive father."

Tom relaxes and lets out a few evil chuckles...the memories of the abuse he inflicted on Sloane in Brussels, along with the thought of Sloane cowering in the corner while he approached gives him here gives Tom some kind of demented joy. "All the more reason I should be there."

"You've already proven your point to him. And fear can lead to flight."

Laurent then steps up. "It is said that me and Tom look a lot alike. Perhaps I can be a source of momentary confusion for Sloane."

Rambaldi shakes his head. "No, you're taller than he is, and he's fully aware of who you are after what you did to Gordon Dean in the Elysian Council." Rambaldi turns to Alec. "And you, you killed the man that controlled his cartel, Francisco Alvarado. Surely he hasn't forgotten about you."

Alec grunts, then nods disappointed, as if he's disappointed he won't be staining his hidden blade with Sloane's blood. Tom catches on to that, and even though he's been one to cross moral lines, can't help but be a little disturbed at Alec's cold-bloodedness right now. Tom worries about Laurent, but he fears Alec.

Tom then lets out a dejected sigh. Rambaldi's shooting down his ideas one by one. "What else do we have left, then?"

Rambaldi forms a wide, closed smile. "Me."

Everyone, especially Laurent and Alec, give Rambaldi surprised looks.

Rambaldi definitely notices. "Think about it, everyone. Who else would he hold a bigger grudge against than me?"

Everyone stops and ponders that. Besides Owen, everyone knows that Sloane was obsessed with all things Rambaldi, and that obsession led to the betrayal and demise orchestrated by Rambaldi himself.

Owen asks "What all did you to do him?"

Rambaldi bluntly replies "Ruin every facet of his life."

Tom folds his arms, intrigued by this idea. "How do you approach him?"

Rambaldi turns to Tom. "I'll just show up. I think he'll have a thing or two he'll want to say. I'll give him a chance to air his grievances...and I'll give him a chance to be the bearer of his own actions once again."

Tom nods. "We should be nearby for support..."

"That will most certainly not be necessary. I must face him alone."

"Why?"

"Because I need his full and undivided attention."

Laurent then puts a hand on Rambaldi's shoulder. "You'll also need a gun." He then looks over at Tom. "Do you still have Elena's gun at your house?"

Ramabldi cuts Tom off. "That will not be necessary, either. I rather despise the thought of a gun in my hand."

Alec reaches into his robe and pulls out a short sword that was hanging from his hip. "It would do me great honor if you slayed Arvin with my sword."

Rambaldi puts a hand on the sword, as if pushing it away. "No. Like I said, I will give Sloane a chance to be responsible for his actions once again."

Laurent shakes his head quickly. "Arvin still has a gun! You can't face him unarmed?"

Rambaldi gives Laurent a very, very funny look and steps back. "Unarmed, you say? Oh no, Laurent. I'll be very much armed indeed."

Owen makes a connection that causes his eyes to bug out. "Suicide bomb?"

Rambaldi shakes his head slowly and laughs. "As a man that knows and deals with matters related to the IRA, would I be wrong to accuse you of living up to your stereotype just now?"

Owen shrugs, unoffended. "Not really. It'd actually be factual, given our own supply of explosives."

Rambaldi then looks over at Nadia, who's also got a confused look on her face. "Nadia. You and Tom know most of all what I am capable of."

Nadia gives Rambaldi another confused look. So does Tom. Apparently they're not making the connection.

Rambaldi smiles wide. "I'm sure the answer will come to you before the deed is done."

Laurent asks "When will you go?"

Rambaldi turns to him. "Right now." Rambaldi turns to Nadia. "I shall see you when you return home tonight."

Nadia points out "But he doctor wants to keep me for observation!"

"Nadia, you're going home tonight. Trust me." Rambaldi then closes his eyes and teleports away.

Suddenly Tom gasps when he looks at Laurent. He just figured out what Rambaldi is going to do.

Owen notices and asks "What's he doing?"

Tom then turns to Owen with a smug look on his face. "He's going to take the greatest gift he gave to me and Nadia and turn it into Sloane's worst nightmare."

Nadia lets out a loud gasp, causing the room to look at her. She too has figured it out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuscany, Italy (Elysium)<strong>_

The hood on his robe is resting casually on the back of his shoulders. Around him, it's a nice day, which is very common in this very lush and beautiful part of Italy. Birds chirping, clear skys, and a gentle wind brushing his face.

And on Rambaldi's face is a familiar closed and relaxed smile. He just knocked on the door of Arvin Sloane's house in Tuscany and is just casually waiting for the door to open.

He's been waiting for a bit longer than someone would answer the door if this was a friendly or casual visit. And Rambaldi knows exactly why: Arvin Sloane is home.

The door opens in front of him and Emily, obviously faking a smile, kindly says "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

Rambaldi's face doesn't move a centimeter off its smile when he sees Emily, but he can see right through her. Behind the smile lies a tense and frustrated woman. Even her voice had a bit of strain to it that not everyone would catch.

But the ever smiling Rambaldi replies "Is Mr. Sloane home?"

Emily hesitates. "No, he just left. How do you know him?"

Rambaldi resist the urge to chuckle. A flat out lie from a woman who, unlike her husband, isn't a very good liar. But Rambaldi knows she's not doing the lying willingly. "Did he say he was going to be gone long?"

Emily quickly stammers "N..no...I mean, I'm not sure. Who are you?"

"Just an old friend." Rambaldi bends over and picks up a duffel bag next to his feet. "I don't believe he'll be gone long, from the sounds of it. So you tell him when he returns that I'll be in his second floor den."

"Milo, I don't think he wants you insi..."

Rambaldi holds up his hand, catching Emily in the gotcha moment. "I thought you didn't know who I was."

Emily lets out a few tense breaths and suddenly, her fake calm look is replaced by a very real nervous look on her face.

Rambaldi calmly puts a hand on her shoulder and, in as comforting tone as he can manage, says "Your suffering will be over soon. Go be with Jacqueline...and tell Arvin that I'm waiting for him in his den. I know he's home."

Emily remains frozen in fear, but eventually manages a slight nod. She then opens the door wide open for Rambaldi, who casually steps through and immediately heads up the stairs, duffel bag in hand.

* * *

><p>So beautiful.<p>

Milo Rambaldi is mesmerized at the scenery he's looking at, looking out from behind Sloane's desk in his rather roomy den. The windows are a couple feet taller than Rambaldi, with a couple more feet of wall on top before the ceiling hits. The walls are a dark purple, the drapes a lighter purple. There are bookshelves on both sides of the wall, along with some vintage Italian paintings. It's an office fit for a CEO or someone of that ilk.

Rambaldi also guesses it'd be fitting for someone who is power hungry and short like Sloane, perhaps feeling the need to overcompensate a little.

But it's the scenery outside that has Rambaldi's attention. Trees in full bloom, some green, others adorned in flowers. Off in the distance, he can see some vineyards and farmland. The Tuscany area is considered among the most lush land in the world. And as evidenced by the rustic look of the room, with its older books and paintings, Tuscany is known for its culture as well.

The footsteps behind Rambaldi do little to break his concentration. Rambaldi knows whose footsteps they belong to, but he doesn't really seem too concerned...about anything, really.

The voice behind those footsteps speaks up. "Get the hell out of my house."

Rambaldi doesn't flinch or avert his gaze after Sloane's stern warning.

"Did you hear what I said, Milo? Get. Out. I no longer have any business..."

Rambaldi casually cuts him off. "I always loved Tuscany. Some of the most awe inspiring landscape can be found here. Perhaps that's what has inspired so much culture here, too. This place could be so perfect, but I've always had a problem with it." Rambaldi then slowly turns his head to face Sloane. "I never liked the people that live here."

Sloane stands in an Italian silk shirt and khaki pants. It's a very relaxed look for Sloane, whose usual attire was about as short and to the point as could be. But Sloane's not looking very relaxed right now, especially as he fidgets with the gun in his right hand. "I suppose that comment is directed towards me."

Rambaldi shrugs. "It's been a lifelong bother of mine, the people here. Such arrogance and pretentiousness. But my ire for Tuscans is made more true now that you've tried to set up roots here again."

"Is that so? Tell me, just what was I to you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"When I was pursuing the pieces of your prophecy, you must have seen or known what I was up to."

"I saw. I saw it 500 years ago in my mind. I saw it with my own eyes in the decades prior to your death."

"You clearly don't like me very much. So what was I to you when I was alive? Was I the chosen one for you? I'm the one that ended up with the Horizon! And I was cheated out of it like I was just a pawn standing in the front of the King in chess!"

"You were necessary. Nothing more."

Sloane snickers as he looks down at his gun. "I guess it's fitting that you converse in riddles, seeing as I devoted my life to your riddles."

"And how does that make you feel, Arvin?"

Sloane looks back at Rambaldi with a sneer. "Like my life was wasted."

Rambaldi starts walking around the desk. "Yes, but do you feel that you the only one that feels cheated because of your actions? Or do you feel any sort of remorse for the others you left in your wake?"

"Why do you think I'm in this house, Milo?"

"Is that all? Yes, Emily Sloane was a tragic loss in your conquest. But what about Sydney's fiance? What about Marcus Dixon's wife? What of Nadia? What of her unborn child..."

"ENOUGH!"

Rambaldi smirks. "Even you feel some weight from the trail of dead you left behind. Didn't you say after Nadia died that 'sometimes, death is necessary'? No matter, actions speak louder than words. But the sad fact remains that you were never the light of anyone's life, you only marred everything you touched."

"Is this what you're here for, Milo? To give me a lecture? To make me feel some sort of sorrow for pursuing your prophecy? What about you? You said you knew of my exploits 500 years before they happened. Don't you feel remorse for what you created?"

Rambaldi frowns. "Every day, I feel remorse over what I did, especially what I did to Tom and Nadia. I have made it my life's goal from here on out to make sure they're taken care of. But by the time I realized what I had done, too much had been set in motion. Documents and artifacts were sent to far reaches of the world and irretrievable. That's why I created the Ultimate Prophecy. I knew then I couldn't stop what I had created...and I knew then I had to stop you."

"Then? Are you saying you're here to stop me now?" Sloane then looks behind at the duffel bag that Rambaldi has set on the desk. "Is your weapon of choice in that bag?"

Rambaldi stretches out his arms to his side. "I am unarmed. I do not need to bring a weapon to kill you."

Sloane draws his gun and points it at Rambaldi. "Then you are a bigger fool that I could have imagined."

Rambaldi lowers his arms and clasps his hands casually at his waist. "I have lied. I cannot say that I hated every man I met in Tuscany. There was a writer that I met when I was alive. I forget his name, and he never published anything memorable, but I have never forgotten what he once told me about the art of writing. He told me that every story needs a fool." Rambaldi then smiles. "Who do you think was the fool in the story I created?"

Sloane doesn't need to answer that. He knows that comment was directed at him. But still, he can't help but be offended. "I'm the fool?"

At this moment, Rambaldi closes his eyes and starts moving his lips like he's making a silent incantation.

"What are you doing?"

Rambaldi doesn't respond, continuing with his incantation.

Sloane continues anyway. "You are wrong if you think I was the fool. What about Irina Derevko? She spent her whole life pursuing something that she couldn't even take advantage of! And what about Nadia? That fool thought she had the right to tell me how I could live my life! She and her daughter deserved what happened to them! And Danny? Sydney's fiancee? He just didn't know how to keep his mouth shut! And Dixon's wife...maybe that one was a bit harsh, but Marcus killed my wife! How do you think I felt?"

Rambaldi pauses his incantation for a moment. "And you killed Tom's. How do you think he felt?" Rambaldi then resumes his incantation.

"And I only didn't get away with it because I was nothing but bait for you!" Sloane cocks the hammer of his pistol. "I have no idea what you hoped to accomplish here, but for once, it would seem you are not in control of destiny. Farewell, Milo."

Sloane pulls the trigger. The sound of the gun going off is heard...just a split second before everything suddenly screeches to a halt.

A bird flying by the window behind Rambaldi is frozen in mid-flight. Trees are frozen in mid-sway from the wind. A fly that was buzzing near Sloane's ear has stopped in mid-air.

Time has stopped.

Rambaldi has stopped his incantation. He opens his eyes. He sees the beginnings of smoke beginning to emerge from Sloane's pistol, but no bullet that he can see so far. This is a good sign to him.

Rambaldi slowly walks up to a frozen Sloane. "When Nadia died, I tasked Laurent L'Andre with finding her unborn child. It took some time, but Maria Falk was eventually found, but she was so little and frail in her amniotic sac. Laurent carefully recovered her and brought her to me. When I got a hold of her, I was able to manipulate time to advance Maria's life about four months to the point where she was born right before my eyes, like it was supposed to be. Time stayed normal except for the bubble I created for her. Since coming here, I have become more powerful than I was when I was alive. In addition to having visions of the future, I know how to manipulate time, whether it's for one person's appearance or the very act of stopping the clock for everyone. I do not know why I have this power, only that I do have it."

Rambaldi turns and looks outside. "Right now, the world is on pause. When I resume time, the world will not know what happened. They will not sense that time stopped." Rambaldi then turns back to Sloane. "That includes you."

Rambaldi takes a couple steps closer to Sloane. "When I told Tom and Nadia what I was coming here to do, they didn't make the connection that I would manipulate time to stop you. Those two, who received the biggest benefit of time manipulation that I've given to anyone so far, couldn't make the connection. Why is that? It's not that they're dense or unintelligent. Quite the contrary, actually. But they've seen I've been able to heal scars and take years off of a person's life. And to give parents the child they lost...there is no greater gift that can be given in my eyes." Rambaldi takes a couple more steps to Sloane. "Now, this next part is important. I want you to remember this in Hell. And I know you'll remember it because I've had full conversations with Laurent and Alec in frozen time and they've remembered every word I said coming out of the time freeze."

Rambaldi wipes away some smoke from the gun and pulls out a flashlight. He shines the light into the barrel of the gun and sees the bullet about a half inch from reaching the mouth of the barrel. Rambaldi looks satisfied as he puts the flashlight back in his robe pocket. "Do you know what the best application of power is?"

Rambaldi looks up at Sloane's frozen face and lets out a quick chuckle. "Of course you don't! Your application of power was to rule with an iron fist and let those around you fear you. That, my fool, is not power. Power is having power, but not showing it until the most opportune moments like I'm doing now. And that is why Tom and Nadia didn't know what I was about to do here."

Rambaldi puts a kind hand on Sloane's shoulder. "I could have stopped all of you the moment you crossed the portal. I knew what was happening and I knew what was going to happen. I foresaw every bit of it. I could have gone to the portal, froze time like I did now, and had Il Credo Divino butcher each and every one of you. But I didn't do that. That's because it was not the best solution at the time."

Rambaldi then turns away and starts pacing. "Could I have done more to end my prophecy before the 90s and 2000s? Perhaps. But that was not the best solution, either. No, I believe that humans are capable of wonderful things when they are left to solve their own problems. Struggle formed and tightened the bond that Tom and Nadia have. Struggle tightened the bond that Jack had with Sydney, that Sydney has with Michael Vaughn. As tragic as Tom and Nadia's story was, their story was also one that created one of the tightest bonds of love two people can have for one another. Even now! This struggle drove Tom and Nadia away from each other for a short spell, but now, they're back to being as close as they were. But they're not the only ones that have benefited from me taking a back seat to all of this. Mary Falk has tightened her bond with her husband Thomas. Tom's brother Eddie, after years of wallowing in self-pity and cynicism, fell in love with Julieta Romero, a kind soul whose experiences with men were dubious at best. Emilio Ortega, whose head was cracked open like a coconut when he was so very young, has found a father figure he can trust and a family that has taken him in as one of their own. Owen Schroeder, the leader of a peaceful Irish group who has lived in Elysium in fear for falling for the fairer sex, well, I think something very good will happen with him and your daughter...your REAL daughter, excuse me. I wouldn't want you to be confused over who is or isn't your daughter again. But I believe Owen and Jacqueline fancy each other quite a bit."

Rambaldi pauses to see if Sloane would react, but of course he wouldn't since time is frozen. "Tom also exercised his demons by eliminating the Lobos Rabiosos cartel again, Nadia got rid of her demon by killing Elena yesterday, and Irina..." Rambaldi then laughs a little. "I am perhaps most proud of this development of them all. I watched Irina the most out of all of my players in my prophecy. Her life was one giant internal conflict...over Jack, over Sydney, over Nadia, over the ones she loved and deeply cared about. Even the cagiest of people can't hide their emotions over the ones they care about the most for very long. I saw the conflict in her eyes around all three of them, I heard it in her voice. Mary, in their time together before Irina's death, merely confirmed what I had learned about her. And by allowing humans to solve their own problems, I allowed Irina to solve her problem of trust. She now has the love and respect of Nadia, and as of this morning, Irina has won the stone heart of Jack once again. What kind of man would I be if I had just, with one singular act, wiped everything away? Everyone that I just told you about would still be meandering through their postlives, Irina wouldn't have her much deserved redemption, and I would not have contact with Hell once again. Contact with Hell does have its advantages, particularly with a venture that I plan on starting after I'm done with you."

Rambaldi looks to Sloane's left, where a prized painting hangs on the wall. "Excuse me for a moment." Rambaldi turns around and opens up his duffel bag. He reaches in and pulls out a large blue tarp, a clear tarp, and some duct tape. With items in hand, he turns back and starts walking to Sloane's left side. "What kind of cruel man would I be if I can't clean up after my own messes? And there is no ring of Hell that would accept a man that would be as cruel as to destroy fine art like this."

Rambaldi, with the aid of a chair, tapes the blue tarp to cover the picture. He gets off the chair and lays the clear tarp next to Sloane's feet. All the while, he's going about this very meticulously. He's not rushed, he's not nervous, and he's not clumsy. He's just, well, being his usual calm and downright odd self.

Rambaldi, when he's done, returns to stand face to face with Sloane. "I'm afraid this is where we must part ways. I want to thank you for being my fool. You played your part well, but you've overstayed your welcome. I only hope you take away some important lessons from what I'm saying to you. There's two that I want you in particular to take away. One: Just like in life, you will have managed to bury yourself with your actions."

Rambaldi stops. He steps back, grabs Sloane's outstretched right arm, and bends it inwards at the elbow. He continues pulling back on the arm and shaping it until he has it where he wants it. Rambaldi finishes and steps back.

Arvin Sloane is now pointing his own gun at his own right temple.

Rambaldi's smile disappears. In his face now shows an angry scowl. "And the second lesson is simple."

Rambaldi steps nose to nose with Sloane. He takes a couple deep breaths, letting his distaste for Sloane swell up in him, letting the faces of those he hurt rush through his mind.

In a deep whisper, Rambaldi says "I'm better than you."

He takes a couple more breaths to let that sink in, but his haunting scowl remains on his face. "If you learn nothing else from all of what I'm telling you, I want this simple, basic fact to gnaw at you while you suffer. In fact, I want it to be your biggest source of suffering besides whatever pain you may experience. I want you to know, most of all, that I'm better than you. You idolized me, but you never could be me. For one, you lack my powers. But you also lack my humility. That last part is why I'm better than you."

Rambaldi turns his back to Sloane and calmly takes a couple steps forward. He relaxes as lets out a tense breath, then reaches in his robe pocket and pulls out two ear plugs. Before he plugs his ears, he says "And let your pain start now."

Rambaldi plugs his ears. He closes his eyes and moves his lips again.

_POW! THUD!_

Rambaldi opens his eyes again and casually takes out his ear plugs, his hands having never left his ears. He looks outside and sees the birds chirping again. Time has resumed in the world.

But he doesn't turn around right away. That's because he has no desire to see Arvin Sloane's dead body behind him. He has no desire to see the gaping holes that are now in Arvin Sloane's head, pouring out blood from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head.

A yell is heard from down stairs. "ARVIN!"

It's Emily's voice. She thinks he's shot Rambaldi. Rambaldi goes to say something...but stops. Suddenly, he feels like a hypocrite after the speech he just gave Sloane about humans discovering things on their own. So, he says nothing and just stares off into space patiently, his brown eyes looking forward like daggers.

Finally, he turns around when he hears the sound of weight being taken off a tarp. He sees Sloane's blood has been 100% contained to the tarps, with no sight of Sloane anywhere. He smiles over that. He will be able to clean up his own mess, with no trace of Sloane left for Emily and Jacqueline.

Rambaldi knees over and starts folding the plastic tarp. Just as he finishes, he hears Emily and Jacqueline running up the stairs. He stands up to his feet and taking down the blue tarp as Emily and Jacqueline run into the room.

They both see the folded clear tarp on the ground, which is red from Sloane's blood being folded into it. They see the gun that's on the ground next to it, and they see Rambaldi taking down the blue tarp, which has a few blood splatters on it. A nervous Emily asks "What happened? I could have sworn he was going to shoot you!"

Rambaldi pulls the last part of the tarp off the wall. "He only thought he was."

Jacqueline puts the pieces together and gasps. "He shot himself?"

Rambaldi starts folding the blue tarp. "He killed himself here like he did in real life. His murder of Nadia Falk and Maria Falk was his undoing in life, and his actions starting from the second he crossed the portal was his undoing here."

Jacqueline shakes his head. "My dad wasn't suicidal!"

"Suicide has more forms than the intentional act of killing one self. Taking actions that come with no ethical or moral backing and the wonton destruction of everyone he loved around him...that is a different kind of suicide. It's a suicide of the soul. And no world or realm except for Hell has room for the soulless."

Emily takes a few deep breaths. "So, he's not coming back? This is it?"

Rambaldi nods as he finishes folding the blue tarp. He picks up the clear tarp and says "I will confirm that with the Elysian Ambassador of Hell here momentarily, but if the Ambassador's angry demeanor has anything to say about it, I think Sloane, Elena Derevko, and everyone else that crossed the portal will have an even more unpleasant stay in Hell than they had before, and that includes being put in a place you can't get out of. You're safe now."

Relieved tears fill both mother and daughter's eyes. Jacqueline reaches over and hugs Emily. With her voice broken over emotions, she says "It's all over, Mom. He won't hurt you ever again."

Emily hugs Jacqueline back and squeezes her tightly. "He won't hurt US ever again!" Emily then looks over at Rambaldi, who's picking up Sloane's gun. "Thank you, Milo."

Rambaldi looks back at Emily and cordially nods his head. "I live to serve. If you ever are in need of anything from me, you can find me at my villa in Vecchiano or you can call me. I will leave my card on the desk for you. I feel regret that I have not extended you two the same courtesy that I'm extending the Falks and Bristows. Forgive my oversight."

Emily shakes her head quickly. "I never sought you out because I didn't want any reminders of the man I shared my life with. I just want to live a peaceful life with my daughter from here on out. Nothing more."

Jacqueline hangs her head. "I hope this doesn't mean Owen's not going to call me now."

Rambaldi laughs as he walks over to the desk and puts the tarp and gun in the duffel bag. "Quite the contrary, Jacqueline. In about two hours, you'll be getting a call from him."

A hopeful, but skeptical Jacqueline asks "How do you know that?"

Rambaldi zips up the duffel bag and turns to Jacqueline with a confident smile. "Because I just know these things."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santa Barbara, California (Earth)<strong>_

Much like Tom and Nadia Falk, Michael and Sydney Vaughn have a house on the beach. The four of them would be the first to tell you that, with what they went through in their CIA careers and personal lives, living on a beach is a well earned reward.

Michael is at work and the kids are inside with their nanny. Sydney would normally be working today, but after a small fire broke out in her office building, she got the rest of the day off, and she's enjoying it by reading a book on her beach chair, with an umbrella above her to shield her from the sun.

Suddenly, she hears a pair of quick bird whistles in her ear, followed by a _"Hey Syd."_

Sydney's eyes raise quickly. It still surprises her when someone from Elysium drops in on her, especially when she's not expecting it. Today, she's not expecting it. Her weekly chat with Nadia isn't for another couple days.

Sydney flops the book on her lap and asks "Tom, is that you?"

Tom replies _"Yeah, how's it going?"_

Sydney warily replies "Good...is this a casual visit?"

After a pause, Tom replies _"No. Nadia's not going to be able to chat with you for a couple weeks."_

A worried Sydney asks "Why? What happened?"

"_She got a little banged up and messed her shoulder up. She'll be fine in two weeks, but it's generally not a good idea to teleport with injuries like that."_

"Oh, well, tell her I hope she gets better."

"_Absolutely, she'll be glad to hear that. But that's not why I'm here. It's about Irina Derevko."_

Sydney shifts uncomfortably in her chair and her worry grows. She grimly asks "What about her?"

"_Irina bailed out Nadia in a massive way earlier today. She took one for the team in the process."_

Sydney quickly sits forward from her previously reclining position. "WHAT?"

"_Irina got choked out, but she's alright. In fact, she's better than alright. She's earned our trust...including your father's."_

Sydney lets out a relieved breath, but still has a look of disbelief. "My mother was honest with you guys."

"_She's earned a permanent stay in Elysium. But I think all of us would feel it'd be best if Irina herself could tell you what happened and just who she is now. In fact, she's asked to have a one on one with you. I hate to leave you stewing like this, but in two weeks, when Nadia's healed up, would you talk to Irina? I think we'd both agree that it'd be best if Nadia escorted her."_

Sydney pauses for a moment and thinks about all the moments she had with her mother. Sydney always suspected that something just was not right about the way Irina acted around her, but from what she's been hearing, maybe the way she acted around her WAS genuine, and her criminal life was an act of survival. Still in somewhat disbelief, she mutters "You really do believe that she's changed."

"_I believe her soul has been liberated. I wouldn't come to you with this if I didn't believe Irina was legit."_

Sydney nods. Tom's an extremely loyal man who wouldn't lead her astray, but he's also a man who generally had good judgment on who to trust, with his lone exception being Mitch Hayes. Sydney's been burned before in partnerships where trust was an issue, but if Tom's signing off on this, then that helps her tremendously. "Ok, let's do the third Sunday from now. That's about two weeks and a half. That'll give Nadia time to heal and me...to prepare mentally for this."

"_Ok, I'll let her know. Oh, do you still talk to Marshall Flinkmann?"_

Sydney lets out a surprised laugh. That question came out of left field for her. "Yeah, we talk every now and then. Why?"

"_My brother has a technical question and Marshall's the biggest geek I know. Eddie's here right now, actually. Would it be too much to ask for you to give Marshall a call? I'll guide you through the questions."_

Sydney laughs again. "Oh geez...fine, I'll grab the cell phone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siberian forest (Elysium)<strong>_

"Gentlemen! I am proud to introduce..."

Alec snaps "ALRIGHT! WE GET IT!" Alec sarcastically continues "The awe inspiring Mammon is here!"

Rambaldi and Laurent both give him curious looks. Usually, Alec's bottled up and cold in these instances, but it seems like he's got some of his spunk back. Perhaps Irina did liberate him spiritually after all.

The guard meekly says "I'm just doing what my master..."

From behind him, Mammon steps through the portal, looking as imposing as ever. "I never have asked for such a thing. You thought it would be a good idea."

The guard turns to Mammon fearfully. "But sir..."

Mammon steps aside and motions to the the portal. "That will be all, Vlad."

Vlad, the precocious guard, humbly walks back through the portal.

Mammon turns back to Rambaldi, notices Laurent and Alec flanked behind him, and at the 20 assassins behind them. "It will be a great day when I step across this portal and I no longer have to see all of you here."

Rambaldi shakes his head. "There will be two guards here at all times."

"You do not trust me by now?"

"I only wish to match your trust in us. You keep two guards on the other side at all times as well, I'm told."

Mammon chuckles and gruffly says "You're very observant." Mammon then gets serious again. "So, you have news for me?"

"I am here to conclude our deal."

Mammon's eyes light up in delightful surprise. "You took care of Arvin Sloane?"

Rambaldi cordially nods. "He has been dealt with. You can confirm with Purgatory."

"I think I'll just do that." Mammon pulls out his two way radio.

As he does, Rambaldi turns to Laurent. He doesn't say anything, but gives him a subtle headnod.

Laurent cordially nods and disappears.

Before Mammon can talk into his walkie, he gives Rambaldi a curious look. "What is that about?"

In his usual almost-eerie calm, Rambaldi replies "A matter less important than what you're about to do."

Mammon gives Rambaldi a curious eye. If he didn't know any better, he'd guess Rambaldi was a serial killer. After all, only serial killers are as calm as Rambaldi constantly is.

Mammon brings the radio to his mouth. "Purgatory Central Command, this is Mammon. Checking on the arrival of Arvin Sloane."

A few seconds pass. Finally, the walkie chimes. _"Roger, Mammon. Mr. Sloane is here and in a very foul mood. Shall I send him up?"_

Mammon pauses as he gives Rambaldi a curious eye. He then asks in his walkie "Tell me...how did he arrive?"

"_Checking now." _After a few seconds, the guy on the other end of the walkie says _"This is...shocking. Self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head."_

Mammon gives Rambaldi a disturbed look. He then goes back to the walkie and says "Send him up. Over." Mammon then lets his arm hang with his radio in it. He addresses Rambaldi, who hasn't flinched. "Arvin Sloane was not suicidal...even in his 5 years on ice, he never showed any signs of wanting to die."

Rambaldi pauses, then says "Let's just say that I have certain powers."

Mammon looks away and lets out a sarcastic chuckle. "You're just full of surprises."

"That is why Arvin is dead and we are concluding our deal." Rambaldi then quickly changes the subject. "Is she ready?"

Before Mammon answers, Laurent re-appears with Paris of Troy. Paris takes a moment to looks at his surroundings. The portal, Mammon, the assassins...he knows where he is. "Why am I here?"

Mammon noticeably sighs. "Because I have something of yours." He then turns around to the guards on the other side of the portal. "Bring Helen of Troy here."

The guard nods and runs off to his left.

In the meantime, Paris starts visibly shaking. A couple tears fall down his face as he lets out a relieved gasp. He's ignoring the fact that Laurent is digging his nails a little into his arm.

Rambaldi turns back to Paris. "Look at me." Paris does as instructed. "Do you know why I asked Helen to be a part of our barter agreement?"

Paris shakes his head. "I don't deserve her after what I did to you."

"That's your opinion. Your actions were no more desperate than the ones that Tom Falk took many times with Nadia. I'd be a hypocrite if I condemned you for those actions, as Tom's desperation was a key part of my prophecy. You may have thought you were at your wits end, but I concede that you actually put me in a moral checkmate."

Paris looks down at the ground. "I don't know what to say..."

"'Thank you' would be a start."

"Thank you, Milo. I am forever in your debt for this. I will do anything you ask of me from here on out, as long as I get to keep Helen in my life."

Rambaldi pauses as a frown forms on his face. "That said, your actions did cause grief to innocent people. The only thing I need from you is to never have any contact with the Elysian Council ever again, including myself. You also will cause no harm to no one else. Slip up, and I ensure you are sent to the colorless, tasteless world of Purgatory."

Mammon then chimes in "And he will stay in Purgatory forever."

Rambaldi turns to Mammon and gives him a curious look. "Why would you do that?"

"Because a part of the reason I'm giving up Helen is she's become more trouble than she's worth. If Paris is anything like her, I'd rather just not deal with him."

Rambaldi turns to Paris. "Most would say Purgatory is worse than Hell. So you know what you face if you draw my ire again."

Paris nods. "Now that I have Helen again, I will do nothing that could jeopardize my existence here. You have my word."

Rambaldi smirks, as if he knows the answer to that already. "I believe you."

Mammon then says "She is here."

Everyone looks forward to see a ragged-looking Helen cautiously stepping through the portal. She looks as beat up as she was when she and Paris conspired to bring Sloane and Co. across the portal. Hair all matted, face cut up with both fresh and old scars, and just generally looking disheveled. She sees Paris and gives him a relieved smile. But that smile disappears when she locks eyes with Mammon.

Mammon eyes her with a menacing look, but doesn't say anything. Apparently, Helen has pissed him off, probably over the caper that she helped start with Paris.

Once Helen walks by Mammon, Paris rips his arm away from Laurent's grip and starts jogging up to Helen. Laurent lets out an offended "Hey!"

Rambaldi turns to Laurent and says "Let him be. He won't bother us anymore."

Laurent lets out a sigh. "I still hate that man."

"He's immaterial to us now."

Paris and Helen couldn't care less that Rambaldi and Laurent are talking about them, because right now, they're hugging like they've never hugged each other before. Even though it's hurting Helen a little, she doesn't mind at all. After all, it's been thousands of years since she's been truly free, save for her surprise trip to Elysium to set up the invasion that Rambaldi just cleaned up.

Rambaldi slowly walks up to the hugging couple. "Helen."

Helen lets go of Paris and says "Yes?"

"Do you have any broken bones?"

Helen quickly and timidly shakes her head. "N...no."

Paris points out "She has some previous injuries that have calcified."

Rambaldi nods, then looks at Helen with a small smile on his face. "Would you like to be restored to your former glory?"

Helen timidly nods. "Yes, but I don't know how that is possible."

Rambaldi flatly says "I'm capable of more than you think. I know photography wasn't around in your time, but can you recall an image of yourself looking in a mirror?"

Helen pauses, then smiles with her cracked lips. "Yes...but it's sort of faint."

Rambaldi then places his hands on the sides of Helen's head. "No matter. Just hold that image in your mind."

Everyone else watches in amazement as Rambaldi closes his eyes and starts to move his lips like he's performing an incantation, much like he did when he stopped time to have Sloane kill himself earlier.

Suddenly, Helen's body glows so bright, you can't make out any physical features of her. The light her body exudes is so bright, it's blinding everyone around her, except for Rambaldi, who has his eyes closed tightly.

Rambaldi then lets go and stops the incantation. The light that Helen is beaming out disappears, and in its place stands the beautiful and fair woman who once launched a thousand ships in her name. Her blonde hair is radiant and flowing, her body shapely and vigorous, her smile beautiful enough to warm even the coldest heart.

Helen examines herself and, despite still wearing what could generously be called rags on her body, starts laughing when she sees herself beautiful again. In addition to looking like a new woman, she feels like a new woman, too.

Paris laughs too as more tears fall down her face. He lightly grabs Helen's cheeks with his fingers and smiles wider at the smoothness of Helen's skin. "I told you you would be beautiful again, my love."

Helen reaches up and grabs Paris's wrists, then leans in and gives Paris a tender kiss on the lips.

That's enough to get a loud groan from Mammon.

It's also enough for Paris to suddenly get inspiration and teleport away with Helen without any goodbyes. It draws a chuckle from Rambaldi.

Mammon gruffly says "That bitch didn't even say thanks."

Rambaldi turns back to Mammon. "I have little doubt that Helen is grateful for what I've done. Besides, it's hard to talk when you're kissing someone."

Mammon examines Rambaldi some more. "What else do you have up your sleeve? It is obvious to me now that you are some sort of God here."

Rambaldi shakes his head quickly. "My powers have limits. Besides, I cannot be God. God lets his people solve their own problems and hides, but sometimes, I believe you need to serve and give the people you serve a little nudge at times. After all..." Rambaldi turns to Laurent and Alec, who obediently remain behind him. "What is Il Credo Divino's motto again?"

Laurent and Alec both say in unison "Suppress Oppression and Promote Progress."

Rambaldi nods and turns back to Mammon. "There you have it. Now, our deal is concluded, but there is another matter that we need to take care of. I made a request before we parted ways the last time. Have you come through?"

Mammon nods as he reaches inside his silk robe and pulls out a rolled up stack of papers. "You wanted these."

Rambaldi walks up and takes the papers from Mammon when they're offered to him.

Mammon asks "Are you sure you want to do all that?"

Rambaldi unrolls the papers and starts thumbing through the pages, which are many. His eyes go wide. "This is more than I thought!"

"Indeed. Are you still up to it?"

Rambaldi then turns to Laurent and Alec with a wide closed grin. "Hunting season is back in session."

It's enough to cause both Laurent and Alec to flash big toothy smiles.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Author note: Ok, I lied. One more chapter._


	36. Ch 35: Buttonman

**BUTTONMAN**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ability is nothing without opportunity." <em>-Napoleon Bonaparte

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium)<strong>_

The nightmare is over.

Just as he promised, Rambaldi greeted Tom and Nadia after Nadia returned home from her hospital stay yesterday. That's when he delivered the news that Arvin Sloane was no more.

But Rambaldi wasn't exactly forthcoming with how the deed was done. The fact that Rambaldi stopped time so Sloane could blow his own brains out wasn't revealed at first, but when Tom asked if he manipulated time with Sloane, Rambaldi just replied that he indeed had done that. But that was all he would say about it. No mention of the assisted suicide was made.

So to celebrate, everyone that was in Nadia's hospital room yesterday to wish her well has been invited to the Falk home today to have a cookout. This includes Jack and Irina, who have re-emerged from their, um, seclusion. To be fair, they did re-emerge to welcome Nadia back home last night.

The Storm Crew guys are in charge of grill duty, and that includes Tom Falk. Laurent and Alec, dressed casually for once and not in their customary robes, are also outside with them as well, trying to fit in, which is apparently difficult for them both given the multiple generation gaps between them and their counterparts. Jack is also trying to fit in with them as well, but appears to be having better luck than the Il Credo Divino guys.

Inside, the women are busy tripping over themselves trying to cook all the sides. Irina, Mary, Mary's mother Violet, and Julieta all love to cook. Over at the kitchen table, Maria is hanging out with Rambaldi after deciding it'd be safer to be with him instead of in the middle of the shuffle of women. In addition to giving Maria some pointers on what they're doing, he's also enjoying watching the organized madness in front of him. After all, people watching is one of his favorite pastimes.

The rest of the boys that aren't at the grill are in or near the water. That would be Thomas, Mary's father Edward, Eddie Falk, Matt Aguero, Owen, Emilio, and a man that has been keeping a very low profile of late: Bill Vaughn.

Bill decided to shrink away for a while after his affair with Mary. Thankfully for him, Thomas didn't hold much of a grudge, given that he and Mary were, for all intents and purposes at the time, separated. Plus, Thomas knows the history that he and Mary have. But Bill's chosen to help his wife Sandra acclimate to life in Elysium in the time since. Sandra is actually working for the adoption chapter in Los Angeles, after Mary recommended her to Nadia. Sandra worked in special education when she was alive and both Mary and Nadia thought she'd be a good fit in the adoption program.

As for Nadia, even though her left arm is in a sling, she's still doing her best to be the life of the party as she goes around and checks up on everyone. In reality, she's overwhelmed by all the people that have come over. Just like yesterday, these are all people who genuinely care about her well-being. Not only does it humble her, but it also makes Nadia feel like she belongs on somewhere besides an island with either herself or her and Tom.

Nadia has a family. She has friends. She has a foundation that she didn't have at any point when she was alive. And this is why she's the life of the party today.

Nadia decides to check up on Irina, who's helping Mary prepare a cake of some sort. "How's everything going here?"

Mary stops her mixing, turns to her and says "You really should slow down, Nadia! Didn't you still have a headache this morning?"

Nadia waves a dismissive hand. "I'm fine! In fact, I couldn't be better! I can't believe who all showed up!"

Irina flicks her brown hair over her shoulder, exposing a band-aid on the back of her neck. "Does that include me?"

"Yes, especially you!" Nadia then pauses when she sees the band-aid. "Did Dad take out your tracking device?"

Irina nods. "Yeah, we did some improvisational surgery last night. He was very careful."

"I bet he had to be since that thing was explosive!"

Irina smirks, looks over at Mary, and then back at Nadia. In a soft tone only the three of them can hear, she says "That thing wasn't really explosive. Jack lied."

Nadia gasps in disbelief.

Mary, meanwhile, smirks, having been told that story earlier apparently.

Irina shrugs. "Typical Jack. Not the first time that one of us has lied to the other, and probably not the last."

Mary points out "A pessimistic tone to your relationship already."

Irina shakes her head quickly as she goes back to focusing on her baking project. "Nah. I get why he told me my device was explosive. Our relationship wouldn't survive without the occasional white lie. We both are still so suspicious of one another...but you know what?" Irina pauses and turns to Nadia. "I wouldn't have Jack any other way." Irina then smiles wide, which causes Nadia and Mary to both smile.

The front door opens and everyone turns to see two surprise guests walk in: Emily and Jacqueline Sloane.

The first to greet them is Rambaldi, who stands up to his feet. "Ah, you two came!"

Emily and Jacqueline both make their way to the kitchen, a bit unsure when both spot Nadia. Emily quickly looks away and is the first to say "Hello, everyone."

Irina thinks about giving Emily a warm greeting, but given how cold Emily was toward her before her unfortunate death in Tuscany, Irina refrains for the moment.

Emily walks up to Nadia a little timidly. "Hello, Nadia. I'm Emily Sloane..." She kind of trails off in the end, not controlling her nerves very well.

Nadia, who is a little unsure herself, says "Hello. It's nice to meet you finally."

Emily timidly looks down at the ground. Between her hostage experience with Arvin Sloane and seeing Nadia now, she's a basketcase. "I don't know exactly what to say right now...being the wife of the man that did you the most harm and all..."

Nadia gives Emily a touched smile, feeling bad for her. She was unsure of Emily because she was acting strange, not because of who she was. "Oh, come here." Nadia then reaches out with her good arm and gives Emily a hug. Emily, with her eyes getting a little misty, returns the hug. She thought for sure Emily would be guilty by association with Nadia.

Emily sniffles and says "Thank you for that. I thought you'd hate me."

Nadia humbly says "No! Sydney had nothing but good things to say about you, and I know you weren't a part of the bad things Arvin did in his life. In fact, I feel so sorry that you had to endure Arvin's treachery for so long and so tragically."

Emily pats Nadia on the back and lets go of the hug. "That makes two of us, honey." Emily then takes a deep breath and looks over at Jacqueline. "This is my daughter Jacqueline."

Jacqueline gives Nadia a friendly smile and reaches out her hand for a handshake, which Nadia gladly returns.

Rambaldi, feeling good that everyone's getting along, tells Nadia "I hope you don't mind that I invited them over, Nadia. I figured they could use some fun after their recent experiences."

Nadia smiles at Rambaldi. "The more the merrier!"

Jacqueline anxiously asks "Is Owen here?"

Nadia giggles a little, knowing the budding romance that's going on there. "Last I saw, he was out swimming in the sea. I think he'll be pleasantly surprised to see you!"

Jacqueline bites the bottom of her lip at the thought of a shirtless Owen Schroeder. Emily gives her a bit of a shove at the show of attraction. Jacqueline gives her mother a bit of an offended look, then takes off to head outside.

Emily then looks over at Irina, who has taken Nadia's side, and doesn't look displeased to see her. They got along just fine when they both were married to their respective loved ones and actually had some entertaining debates on books mostly, but also just life in general. But most of all, Emily is surprised at how young Irina looks. Sensing she's being rude, she finally speaks up. "I guess me and you have some catching up to do."

Irina cracks a small, cautious smile. "I think that would be good."

Nadia then turns to Julieta and asks "Can I see you outside for a minute?"

Julieta stops stirring what's in the pot and nods with a smile. "Sure."

Nadia did this, for one, to give Emily and Irina some time alone. But she also has some business to take care of with Julieta.

Violet, getting the hint herself, sets down her cutting knife and says "I better go check on Edward too...he tends to stay out in the sun for too long!"

Nadia heads out the back porch with Julieta and Violet in tow. Violet veers off to the beach while Nadia walks up to Tom. "Come on, grab your brother for this."

Tom, picking up on what Nadia's doing, nods and shouts out to the beach. "Eddie, get over here, we need to show you something!"

Eddie, who was toweling himself off on the beach, gives Tom a thumbs up and jogs up to join Tom, Nadia, and Julieta, who look like they're heading to the front of the house.

Eddie catches up to them when, instead of making a right to go to the front of the house, they make a left instead.

This causes Julieta to ask "What's going on?"

Nadia walks over a few more feet and then stops. Tom takes her side as she turns to face Julieta again. "Julieta, I'm going to be removing you from the San Marcos Orphanage."

Julieta looks concerned and pleads "Why? I love my kids!"

"I know you do, but soon that place will be both too big and too impractical for the kids you'll have. I'm leaving it open for Lucia to operate the newborns and toddlers portion of the orphanage, but you're only down to six kids right now, assuming the pending adoptions go through."

Julieta hangs her head. "Does this mean I'm no longer needed?"

Nadia shakes her head and laughs as she rubs Julieta's shoulder. "Oh no! We're just turning you from orphan mother to foster mother. And to be a foster mother, you'll need a home to foster children from." At this point, Nadia points to the home they're standing in front of. It's a noticeably larger home than Tom and Nadia's as it stands two stories and features a classic Mexican exterior.

Julieta gasps and covers her mouth. "Nadia, you can't be serious! I'm getting a HOUSE?"

Nadia happily tells her "This home has 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a living room, den, family room, a huge kitchen...everything you'll need and plenty of room to foster the amount of kids you'll be having from here on out."

Julieta lets out a happy scream with her mouth still closed. She then springs over and gives Nadia a tight hug, forgetting about Nadia's achy shoulder. Julieta quickly lets go when Nadia yelps out in pain. "Sorry!"

Nadia laughs as she rubs her bad left shoulder. "Ah, it's alright."

Eddie asks "Hey, wait a second, won't the people on Earth that live here want this house?"

Tom replies "Well, it's funny you should say that. Turns out the guy that owns this house just got popped orchestrating some ponzi scheme in New York. This was his getaway house. According to Rambaldi, no one worth mentioning is going to live in it after him."

Nadia happily asks "So, you'll be taking the house then?"

Julieta exclaims "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YES!"

Eddie throws an arm around Julieta, gives her a peck on the cheek, and says "Congrats, babe." Julieta turns and gives Eddie an exuberant hug. As they hug, Eddie asks "You think you'll need some help?"

Julieta looks up at Eddie curiously. "What, with moving?"

Eddie shakes his head quickly. "Well, that too, but I thought that maybe I could move in with you. You know, help you out with the kids and all." Eddie then gives Julieta a wry smile.

"Of course you can move in with me!" Julieta giggles and gives Eddie a big smooch on the lips. "Oh, I'd love having you around!"

Tom puts his face in his palm and groans. "Oh great, there goes the neighborhood."

Nadia slaps him on the chest. "Now now, we're going to make sure Eddie and Julieta are welcomed with open arms!"

Tom gives Eddie a despondent look, then goes to walk away. He walks by Eddie, stops, and then turns around to give Eddie a playful slap on the back of the head. Eddie turns around with irritation as Tom gives him a smirk and says "If you're going to be my neighbor, you better watch your back!"

Eddie smirks back and lunges at Tom. He tries to try and tackle Tom to the ground. Tom stands his ground and the two bearhug and try to throw the other around for a while.

This causes a less than amused Nadia and Julieta to look at the two with bemusement. Julieta turns to Nadia and says "I'll never understand why they always need to fight like that."

A hasty Nadia grabs Julieta by the arm and starts walking towards the house. "Come on, I've given up hope with those two. Let's go see your house!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santa Barbara, California (Earth, two weeks later)<strong>_

She's the only person in the room, but Sydney Bristow feels like there's a crowd in with her.

She closes the bedroom door and locks it. She can't risk Isabelle or little Jack wandering in here. To them, she's taking a very important phone call from work, so they should stay away.

Michael gave her some words of encouragement before they left the bathroom. But even Michael noticed that Sydney is as nervous as she's been since leaving the CIA.

After all, the last time she spoke with her mother, she was cradling her head in her arms as she was dying, not a minute after she had Sydney dead to rights.

And yet, to hear Nadia and Tom talk, it's as if Irina wasn't herself back then, and that for the first time in her life, she's really having a chance to be herself nowadays. While Sydney loves her sister, she knows that Nadia's feelings when it comes to family are tricky. But Tom coming in to vouch for Irina was something else. Even though he's got a few faults, Tom's excellent at reading people and knowing when to trust someone. So she has to take that into account.

She takes a deep breath, and then another for good measure. Finally, she spins around and heads to the foot of her bed. She slowly takes a seat on the edge of the bed and looks forward to where Nadia would usually be in the space in front of her. Trying to present a neutral expression, she calmly says "Hello Nadia."

"_Hello Sydney. How are you?"_

Sydney notes Nadia's voice isn't as cheery as it usually is, probably because she's feeling what Sydney's feeling right now. "Oh, I don't know, I'm about to talk to my mother who nearly tried to kill me five years ago."

"_Sydney, it would be best if our mother explained herself to you. Mom, go ahead, just like we trained with Karen Falk."_

Sydney takes this time to take another deep breath, as if she's bracing for a car that's going to hit her in about a second or two.

And then she hears Irina's voice. _"Hi, sweetheart."_

So calm, so resolute. If Nadia's feeling what Sydney's feeling right now, Irina sure as heck isn't. It's one trait that she always admired about Irina: her ability to stay cool in the hottest of pressure cookers. And Sydney, a person who prided herself in keeping her head on in tense situations, is not doing a good job hiding her nerves. But she's finding those nerves are keeping her tongue tied at the moment.

Nadia tries to offer some words of comfort. _"Sydney, it's ok. We can do this another time..."_

Sydney's eyes shoot off the ground. "No!" Sydney lets out a breath and turns to where Irina would be, to the right of Nadia. "Hello, mother."

Irina, a little more friendlier this time, says _"You look so beautiful! I love that outfit you're wearing!"_

Sydney gives Irina a funny look, then looks down at her attire. Powder blue tank top and light sweatpants. "I really had no imagination at all when I put this on. Today was a lazy day around the house."

"_When I was growing up, Sydney, my mother would always compliment me on making the basic look extraordinary when it came to clothes. I think that's part of why Elena always tormented me growing up...she never got any compliments. She was too busy being difficult and overbearing to ever warrant a compliment. Then again, she probably tormented me because she was a pure bitch."_

It's enough to elicit the tiniest of smirks from Sydney. To hear her mother talking so casually around her is actually a bit comforting for her. This almost feels...normal. "You know, you never talked about Katya. I know you hate Elena, but what was Katya like growing up?"

"_Katya? Honestly, she was kind of a loner growing up. Me and Elena always fought and she just usually stayed out of the way and neutral. She had no love lost for Elena since she caught a lot of grief from her as well. Me and Katya got along alright, but she was a sneaky one."_

"I remember when Katya helped me and Michael get out of North Korea. I later heard you sent her."

"_She owed me a favor...but deep down, she probably would have helped you anyway. She always admired you. In her time with the Russian government, she worked a lot with the North Koreans. In fact, one of her last duties before going rogue was handling security for a North Korean logging camp in Siberia."_

Sydney scrunches her face in surprise. "North Koreans? In Russia?"

"_It's not much of a secret anymore. Nadia showed me a video that this website called 'Vice' did on these camps. It was pretty interesting."_

The small talk is nice for Sydney, but now it's time to get down to brass tax. "Mom, when Tom dropped by a couple weeks ago to say you were ready to talk to me, I didn't know how I felt. And now, I still don't know how I feel."

"_Nadia felt the same way a while ago, but she says you convinced her to talk to me."_

Sydney nods. "Yeah, I did. That's because I never truly stopped believing in you. But I've also never stopped being unsure of you."

"_Sydney..." _There's a hesitation from Irina's end. _"...do you remember when I turned myself in to the CIA?"_

Sydney nods a bit solemnly. "Yes...'

"_I didn't have a lot of good moments from the moment Nadia was stolen away from me until I saw you again. But those times when you would drop by and ask my help...were some of the happiest moments of my life at the time. I couldn't believe the woman you grew up to be, in fact, I kept telling myself that I couldn't have pictured you turning out any better than you did."_

"I appreciate that...but you were still a criminal."

"_Only because that's all I had left. The reason I fled the KGB was because they Nadia away from me. It was my decision to leave, which made me a traitor to my country. I spent the following years in relative seclusion. In that time, I became close with Alexander Khasinau. He hid me out in his Paris nightclub and together, we built the Covenant. We built the Covenant because, without my children and without my husband, all I had left was Rambaldi. In the process, the woman I was with Jack and with you died. But then, you came back into my life. The woman that died a slow death from the time I left the KGB came back to life. And yet, I had also become what I became with Khasinau and my pursuit of Rambaldi. I was living two lives, and I was always in conflict with my two lives. That's why I disappeared for a while after I escaped from the CIA."_

"I thought you disappeared because Dad tried to frame you and have you executed!"

A few laughs from Irina are heard. _"Did Nadia or Tom tell you that me and Jack are back together?"_

Sydney gasps out loud. "Mom, are you serious?"

"_Yes. I'm serious." _Irina takes a couple seconds to stop laughing. _"Some things never change, Sydney. And, it looks like we're going to be working together again."_

Before Sydney can answer, she hears Nadia go _"Shhh! Don't tell her too much about what goes on here!"_

Irina responds _"I'm sorry...this all feels so real that I forget there's a barrier between us that can't be broken."_

Sydney, now smiling, says "It's alright. Although, I do wish there was more I knew about what was going on. Nadia gets to know everything about me, but there's a lot I don't know about what's going on there."

Nadia replies sullenly _"Sydney, I wish I could. But Elysium's not a place people from Earth even need to know about, but since we can talk to you, we have to be careful about what we say. We don't want to burden you with things you have absolutely no control over."_

Sydney sits up a little. "It's not a burden to know what's going on with my mother and sister. It's bad enough that you aren't alive, but if I can still talk to you, I'd like to have a relationship with you like we both were alive!"

"_I know, Sydney, and I'd love that too."_

Irina then says _"Perhaps there are ways that we can interact more. Do you still have access to CIA files?"_

Sydney thinks for a bit, then says "Well, Marshall Flinkmann is linked with them, and Tom's friend Mike Walcott still has his security clearance since he does some side work with the CIA still. Why?"

"_I'll tell you later. We're still working out some details on a new venture."_

Nadia asks _"What new venture? You and Dad never said anything..."_

"_I've said too much already, Nadia. You'll find out soon enough. Certain people want to keep this quiet."_

Sydney laughs at the hush-hushness of the conversation her mother and sister are having. "I won't tell, I promise!"

Irina says the following like she has a smile on her face. _"I'm glad you're smiling around me."_

Sydney pauses, mulling over what she wants to say. "Mom, this is about as casual as I've heard you before. Everything about this feels...right."

"_Sydney, I'm free. I have my Jack back, I have Nadia back, I'm becoming a part of Maria and Emilio's life...I have peace. I have everything I want except you."_

Sydney suddenly remembers something. "I'll never forget something that Tom told me about you back when he was alive."

"_Oh?"_

"He recalled when you reunited with Nadia on the plane back from Guatemala. He studied your expression..."

"_Don't say anymore, Sydney. He told me this exact same story when he asked if he could marry Nadia."_

Sydney hears Nadia gasp. _"Did he really, Mom?"_

"_Oh yes. He said he believed I was for real because of my reaction. And you know what? He couldn't be more right. I had to hide a lot of emotions when I saw you again, Nadia." _Irina pauses, then addresses Sydney. _"Losing Nadia the way I did was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I love you both the same, but Nadia was my precious one. Did Nadia ever tell you what she did when she was born?"_

Sydney sits back, interested in what's coming. "No, what did my sister do?"

"_She was crying so, so hard until she grabbed a hold of my index finger and started sucking on it like a pacifier. And then, she looked up, tears still in her eyes, but she was content sucking on my finger. It was the most precious thing I've ever seen. Not long after, that's when the KGB took her from me. And when I saw her again on that plane, after I got done hugging her, I went to the bathroom and cried some more. My Nadia had also grown into such a beautiful and strong woman, and that's all I could ever ask for."_

Sydney wipes a tear from her eye, feeling the emotions in Irina's voice just now. "Mom, I can't imagine how I would have felt if Isabelle was taken from me like that. And I realize just now...how hard it must have been for you."

"_You have no idea, Sydney. Even in the end, when I thought I had what I wanted most out of life, I looked down at you, and right at the moment Jack shot me, I realized that immortality is worthless without the ones you love. In fact, it's a curse. That's why I..." _Irina stops short of detailing what she did with Sloane. _"...that's why I snuck into Elysium, to redeem myself and to be the person I am, not the person I had to be. And I only hope that you accept my STRONGEST apologies for what I did to you in Brussels. I deserved to die doing what I did."_

Sydney's face turns pained and some tears start to fall down her cheeks. "Mom, don't say that! You ended up helping us by making sure no one else EVER got The Horizon!"

"_At least I did something good in my last days."_

"And now it seems like you're doing a lot of good now. I mean, if you can convince Dad of all people to believe in you, then it must mean your actions have been doing a lot of talking lately."

Nadia says _"They have. I owe her my life. She helped Tom out a lot as well. I believe in her, Sydney."_

Sydney nods and wipes her tears away. "And I believe in her too. I believe the woman that was pointing a gun at my head in Brussels was not my mother. I believe I'm talking to my mother right now."

Irina then says _"Thank you. Now, don't move."_

Sydney stays frozen on the side of her bed, not sure exactly what's going on.

Nadia must have read it, because she says with a laugh _"Mom's hugging you right now."_

Sydney laughs and hugs some air in return. "I'm hugging her back!"

Irina, from next to Sydney's ear, says _"I know you are. You don't know what those words mean to me."_

"I may have an idea. But I do mean it, because I can tell you mean what you say now."

"_Every word."_

Sydney stops the fake hugging and says "Nadia, thanks for orchestrating all this. And I'm glad Mom could be of help to you."

Nadia replies _"No problem. Thanks for giving her a chance."_

Irina then says _"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to see my grandchildren. It'd be nice if I could talk to them, but I know they're young..."_

Suddenly, Sydney gets an idea. "You know, you almost kind of sound like you're coming through a phone line when you talk." Sydney turns around and looks at her cordless phone. "How about we do this: I'll give Isabelle the phone and act like someone's on the other line. Then, you can start talking to her!"

Nadia defensively says _"Sydney! We can't do that! When we talk, you don't hear us directionally!"_

"But...you know when you wear headphones how it feels like the sound is coming from inside your head? And I do have a headset that I use for conversations. I can keep the line open, and to her, it'll be like you're coming through on the headset."

Irina then points out _"Do you really want her to know that I'm her grandmother? She'll want to see me."_

"Just say you're a good friend of Mommy's and you were like a mother to me. You can do the rest."

After some hesitation, Nadia says _"This could work. Let's give it a shot."_

So they tried it. And it worked. Irina got to talk to Isabelle, and Isabelle believed she was talking to Irina through the headset. It was a pleasant conversation for all involved, and afterward, Irina personally thanked Alec Derevko for being a seedbearer, which made it possible for this conversation to happen.

A week later, Nadia got to talk to her niece for the first time, too.

Two weeks later, Tom got to talk to his nephew Thomas Loren Walcott, the son of Mike Walcott and his sister Karen Falk, for the first time using this method.

But more importantly, Irina had mended all the bridges she had damaged with the ones she loved. And Sydney no longer had to fear her mother.

It was a pleasant conversation for all involved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>San Felipe, Mexico (Elysium, three weeks later)<strong>_

Tom stands in front of the mirror in a dark red polo shirt and dark brown slacks. And as he continues to loop his belt around, he's wondering just what he's getting himself into.

Milo Rambaldi stopped by the other day, asking that he come to a special meeting in the same building the Elysian Council meets in at the Vatican. He gave no details and asked only for Tom. Nadia didn't seem to know what Rambaldi wanted, either.

It would surprise Tom later that night when his mother called him and told him that Rambaldi asked that she attend. And Tom literally had to pick his jaw up off the floor when he heard Thomas and Eddie were also invited.

The next morning, Owen called and said he'd been invited to this meeting too. Just what is going on here? Everyone invited to this meeting and no one knows what's going on?

But still, he figured he'd look good for the occasion. It sounded important, whatever it is.

Tom finally buckles his belt and takes one final look in the mirror. His top polo button popped out, so he hastily buttons it back up. Then he changes his mind and decides to leave the top button down. Yeah, much better.

He quickly walks out of the master bedroom and heads down the hallway. He immediately spots Nadia playing a timed honored classic board game: Chutes and Ladders. Emilio appears to really be enjoying it while Maria's more or less neutral about it.

Nadia's first to look up from the game, partly since it's Emilio's turn now. She gives Tom an impressed smile. "You wore the dark red!"

Tom looks down and shrugs. "Yeah, does it look alright?"

"It looks great! You really need to wear red more often, it really does suit you!"

Tom chuckles. "It used to be the colors of a cartel that I was on long term assignment against in the latter days in the Anti-Cartel. So naturally, I kind of eliminated red from my wardrobe for a while. Old habits die hard."

Maria looks up innocently. "What's the Anti-Cartel?"

Tom gives her a blank look. "Nothing that you have to know about until you're older."

Emilio grins, apparently picking up on the nature of his job. "He stopped the bad guys!"

Maria looks back up at Tom with an inquisitive look. "Did you really?"

Tom and Nadia exchange smirks. Tom then looks back at Maria. "In a nutshell, yes."

Nadia stands up and walks over to Tom. "Well, have fun at this super secret meeting of yours. I kind of wish I could come. Seems like everyone else we know is going!"

Tom puts his hands on her shoulders. "I'll give you a full report in the end. For all I know this could be something totally ridiculous."

"Or it could be something dangerous."

Tom lets out a couple more chuckles. "If it was, Milo would have asked just for me. After all..." Tom looks over Nadia's shoulder at Maria. "I'm bulletproof, right?"

Maria looks up with a self-assured grin. "That's right! Nothing can hurt my Daddy!"

Tom smiles at his daughter's exuberance. No, Maria does not know that Tom cannot die, thanks to The Tonic that apparently transferred over with him when he died.

Nadia wraps her arms around Tom's waist and reaches in to give him a peck on the lips. "I love you, handsome."

Tom smiles even wider and leans over for a bigger kiss, followed by a quick one at the end for good measure. "I love you, beautiful."

Tom then walks over, bends over, and gives Maria a kiss on the cheek. "And I love you, gorgeous!"

Maria lets out a couple flattered giggles, managing a "I love you, daddy" in between giggles.

Tom reaches out towards Emilio with his fist. "You get to be the man of the house for a while. Keep an eye on these ladies, alright?"

Emilio looks up with a playful smirk and gives Tom a fistbump in return. "Hell yeah!"

Tom gives him a playfully rough hair tussle in the end, which causes Emilio to lean back and try to fight Tom's hand off.

Maria suddenly springs to her feet and runs over to Emilio, shouting "TICKLEMOB!"

And with that, Tom, Nadia, and Maria proceed to tickle Emilio to the point of tears. All the kicking and squirming causes him to kick the game board, sending pieces flying all over. Not that that matters to him now, since all he can think about is the tickling right now.

It's been 5 weeks since Sloane's assisted suicide, and it really does seem this family has gotten back to normal.

Tom stands back up and says "Ok, I think he's had enough." Nadia and Maria stop ticking Emilio, who only cares about catching his breath right now. Tom then tells everyone "I'll be back in a while." Tom then takes a moment to look at Nadia, then Maria, and then a recuperating Emilio. He suddenly gets a little emotional. "You have no idea how much I love you all. You all are the foundation I stand on, and I love you so much for that."

Nadia, still sitting on the ground from the tickling, reaches over and gives Tom's calf a couple loving rubs. "And we love you too more than you know."

Tom smiles, then closes his eyes and teleports away when Nadia lets go.

Nadia takes a deep breath, then turns to the kids. "Ok, you're all going next door to Julieta's house for a play day with the kids!"

Emilio and Maria excitedly shoot up to their feet, each of them exclaiming "YAY!" as they do.

"I need to get a change of clothes and then we'll go!" Nadia then turns and starts walking towards the master bedroom...with a confident and downright mischievous smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vatican City (Elysium)<strong>_

Quite the motley crew has assembled in the auditorium, located one floor below the Elysian Council's meeting room.

To the right side is the 50 or so members that comprise Il Credo Divino, including Laurent and Alec.

To the left side is Owen Schroeder and the 50 or so members that comprise the True Irish.

To the middle is Tom, Thomas, Mary, and Eddie Falk, Bill Vaughn, along with the Elysium chapter of Storm Crew.

All of them are wondering just why everyone has been called to this meeting. There's about 110 people in this room and not a single one of them knows why they're here.

Luckily for them, the man with the answers approaches the podium.

Milo Rambaldi steps up to the microphone, taps on it to make sure it's on, then folds his hands on the podium and leans forward casually. "Everyone, I want to thank you all for coming today. I'm sure you all are wondering why you are here..."

One of the more outspoken True Irish members yells out "Well, look at the mindreader here!"

Rambaldi just gives the man a blank stare. Meanwhile, Owen gets up, walks over to the man, and gives him a rather stiff slap him on the side of the head. "You have no idea what that man is capable of...reading your mind is probably the least of your worries with him."

The mouthy Irishman literally swallows his tongue as he takes a gulp.

Ramabldi continues, as nothing happened. "The reason I have gathered you all today because you all have the talent and desire to take a greater hand in the safety and security of Elysium and its residents." Rambaldi looks over at the Il Credo Divino contingent. "For centuries, you all have been charged with that very task, and while you have done an admirable and proficient job, this realm has grown too big for you to manage."

Laurent stands up. "We do the best that we can, but we have asked for additional help for some time now. I believe I speak for the rest of Il Credo Divino when I say that we support this venture, and will faithfully serve whoever is put in charge of this makeshift organization."

Rambaldi gives Laurent a cordial headnod. "I expected nothing different from you. As for whose in charge of this organization..." Rambaldi turns to the door to the left. "You may join us now."

Everyone watches the door, and the contingent in the middle of the auditorium raises surprised eyebrows when Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko walk through the door together. It's not so much that these two are together...after all, it's been over a month and there's no signs of turbulence between them. But they're surprised that both are going to be heading up...whatever Rambaldi has planned.

Jack and Irina, both dressed in business formal attire, each shake Rambaldi's hand. Then, Rambaldi steps to the side as Jack takes the podium. As he does, Tom sits in the front row in awe. Jack Bristow in a suit...the last time he saw that was at APO, and a bunch of memories start to flood in from his time at APO: seeing Nadia for the first time since their fateful mission in Argentina, rescuing Sydney from the coffin in Cuba, getting shot by Hans Janssen, meeting his mother for the first time since she died, and on and on and on.

But Tom also remembers the sales pitch that Jack gave to him when he was being recruited to join the APO. Tom was still a physical and emotional wreck from what happened with the Torino mission and the Project Alloy surgery afterward. But as he went on, he heard about the struggles that Jack had after Laura...er, Irina left his life, how Sydney was essentially raised by nannies. Tom empathized with Jack, and in the end, Jack became one of the better bosses to work under. He wasn't as close to him as he was with Eduardo Munoz in the Anti-Cartel or James Lennox in Dark Cover...but Jack didn't let many people close to him. That's what made him a good boss in Tom's mind. It's a different style than Tom uses, but in a true supervisory role like this, Jack's rock solid.

As for Irina, Tom postulates that Irina brings a different set of skills to the table. While Jack is better at the politics, Irina's a more hands-on type. Tom wonders if Irina will be going out on missions...because if she is, she'd be a very good hand to have.

Jack starts off. "Good afternoon. In case you don't know who I am, my name is Jack Bristow. I spent nearly 40 years in the Central Intelligence Agency. Because of that experience, and because of my experience heading a division of the CIA that was very secretive in nature, I've been asked to head the Elysium Intelligence Agency with Irina Derevko who has her own..." Jack gives her a glance. "...experience."

Irina smirks, then steps up to the microphone. "I was trained by the KGB in..." Irina gives Jack a coy look back. "...deep-cover missions. And I have my own skills that I picked up after I left the KGB. I've been asked to help Jack get the EIA off the ground."

Tom starts chuckling lightly, but isn't being too obvious about it. The Elysium Intelligence Agency. How original.

Jack then takes the mic back over. "You all are here because I want you all to join this agency. You possess the skills and experience necessary to make this a functional organization. There will be more people added along the way, but this is a good start, provided you all agree to join. Outside of the people in this room, the EIA is to remain a total secret from the rest of Elysium. Now, I'll take any questions you have."

Thomas, Tom's dad, is the first to speak. "Jack, we've been led to believe that this is a peaceful realm. What are we going to be doing in this 'EIA' of yours?"

Jack replies "Rambaldi has secured a rather thick list of people that, over the past few centuries, have been either mistakenly assigned to Elysium or have snuck across a portal somehow. A lot of people on this list simply need an escort back through the portal, which is why we're leaving the one in Russia open. The others either possess the potential for crime or are already breaking the rules here. In addition, we're taking over the tracking program Il Credo Divino has on the 'Natives': the ones that are rightfully assigned to Elysium, but are exhibiting personality problems. There is a lot to do, and we need the manpower to keep on top of it."

Owen Schroeder stands up. "Mr. Bristow, the True Irish are a peaceful people, who oppose violent resolutions to conflicts, especially when innocent lives are at stake. My first question would be who is acting as the judge and jury for these people we're hunting?"

"I believe Milo would be the best person to answer that."

Rambaldi steps to the podium. "Every person that is in Elysium has an intricate psychological profile that is constantly updated and tracked. Our desire to be peaceful is the same as your desire. I don't believe it is in either one of our interests to be worried about the person walking down the street next to you. The ones that are here illegally from Hell are committing a serious crime. And as Jack alluded to, the ones that are rightfully here will be dealt with more gently. That's where I saw your organization's value."

Owen nods, apparently understanding where he's coming from. "So we handle the Natives. I believe we can help you, then. My other question has also been answered in the process, thank you."

Now Tom stands up. "We know the True Irish's role. What about the rest of us?"

Jack steps up to the podium. "You'll deal with the more...aggressive problems. You, Thomas, and Il Credo Divino. Mary and Bill will primarily be tasked with intelligence gathering. Eddie, I understand, has skills when it comes to technology, so we'll be using him there. This is, of course, should you all agree to join us."

Tom looks at the ground and thinks about it. 'Aggressive problems'. It sounds to him like he'll be back on the hunt again. He cracks a big smirk at that as he looks back up. "What about Storm Crew?"

"They too will be out in the field with you."

Tom's smirk disappears. "I'm not sure about that..."

Tom feels his shirt tug behind him. He looks back and the large Chris Cooper is leaning over. "Tom, come here." Tom leans in so Chris can whisper. "Tom, I know why you don't want us to be a part of this..."

Tom shakes his head. "I'm not going to be responsible for your demises anymore."

"That's just my point, man. Look, do you remember what you told me when I was assigned to you in the Anti-Cartel?"

Tom lets out a deep sigh. "'Be the best or be ready to die.'"

"You damn right. We didn't go into Torino thinking we was ready to die, but that's the life we all have chosen. Hell, that's the life YOU chose, man. We're men of action, and we make our own decisions. I chose to run with you in the Anti-Cartel, and we chose to run with you in Storm Crew. But dammit man, we've been bored on our asses these last few years, and we're tired of it. It's time for us to spread our wings and fly again, we're not wounded anymore!"

Tom looks down at the ground. "I'm not going to lose you guys again..."

"You won't, man. We're the best, and we ain't ready to die. Besides, we got the baddest man in Elysium on our side!" Chris gives Tom a slap on the chest.

Tom lets out a quick laugh and says "Strength and honor, boys." The rest of Storm Crew huddles together, with fists in the middle. Everyone else then says in unison "Strength and honor!"

Mary laughs and says "The boys are back in town!"

Tom turns and gives his mother a bit of a sarcastic look. "I take it you're in?"

Mary nods confidently.

Bill, who is sitting a couple seats down from Mary, says "I'm in too."

Thomas then chimes in "It's about time I start hunting something else besides game for a living."

Tom gives his dad a concerned look. "Even with what you went through in 'Nam?"

Thomas nods and says flatly "Those days are done, but I still have the skills."

Tom then looks over at Eddie and sarcastically shakes his head slowly. "You ready to work with your baby brother?"

Eddie says with a chuckle "Someone's gotta keep you in check."

Tom glances at his mother. "I thought that's what she's for."

Jack then says "Actually, that won't be her job." As Tom looks back up at him, Jack addresses everyone. "You all will not be reporting to me and Irina directly. Assignments will be handed out by our Deputy Director."

Tom asks defiantly "And just who is that?"

"Me!"

And walking in from the door to the left is a very professional, very confident looking Nadia Falk.

Tom's jaw goes completely slack. He can't find the words that would convey his feelings about his wife being his boss.

Even Mary gives out a shocked gasp when she sees Nadia walk across the stage.

Nadia takes her place at the podium and tells Tom "All assignments, all debriefings, all concerns, and all communication goes through me."

Tom starts shaking his head slowly. "Ok, tell me this is a joke!"

Nadia gives Tom a cocky look. "What, you don't think you can work under me?"

"THAT'S...that's precisely the point here! I have to live with you!"

Jack steps up next to Nadia. "That's exactly why she's the Deputy Director. In my time with you, and from what I know about your past, Nadia is the only person in this room that can truly control you."

Tom starts looking around. "In front of everybody? _Really?"_

"We need cooperation from you in order to make this work. Nadia's the best option for ensuring that."

Nadia then says "I'm also doing this because I miss the action."

Tom lets out a dissatisfied gasp. "Don't tell me you're going out on field assignments!"

Nadia shakes her head. "No. My job keeps me in the office, but Tom, I got into SIDE because the work I did was exciting and I because was good at it."

"But what about the orphans?"

"The adoption program is working. As the transition is made from orphanage to fostering, I'll be passing the torch to Julieta. I'll still consult her whenever I'm needed, but I know Julieta will do just fine."

Tom lets out another dejected sigh. "But what about our kids?"

"A lot of my work can be done remotely. I'll still be Mommy to them." Nadia then turns to Jack. "And NO BEEPERS!"

Jack doesn't smile, but does manage a chuckle. He too doesn't remember those "APO 911" messages very fondly. Instead of responding to that, he decides to stroke Tom's ego a little, seeing as he's very leery about all this, especially with Nadia and Storm Crew involved. "Tom, you do realize the role you'll be playing in this organization, right?"

Tom looks up at Jack, still a little miffed. "Let me guess, I get to be your buttonman?"

"Buttonman?"

"Yeah, in my experience with cartels, they employed these guys called 'buttonmen'. It wasn't even an original idea; the Mafia was the first to use the term. But the idea is the boss pushes a button, and the buttonman goes out and, you know, takes care of the dirty work."

"Something like that, only you'll be doing Nadia's bidding. But seeing as you have certain...advantages over the rest of the people in this room, you'll be sent to the most high profile and most dangerous assignments. I too share your concern with keeping everyone in this room protected."

"Have you been stabbed lately? It kind of hurts!"

"Are you hurting now from when Manuel Del Rio stabbed you a couple months ago?"

Tom rubs the back of his head. You can still somewhat tell where the knife went in through the back of his head, as some hair hasn't grown completely back yet. "No, it's like it never even happened."

"So you get my point. You're integral to the EIA."

Tom starts looking around the room at his rather eclectic co-workers. Feisty Irishmen on one side, stone cold killers in robes on the other, and his family and wife in the middle.

Nadia pleads "Tom, if you're going to do this for someone, do it for me. But I know who you are, Tom. I know you want this."

Tom looks Nadia dead in the eyes. Then, he asks "When do I start?"

**END OF STORY**

* * *

><p><em>Author note: 21 months ago, I already started feeling withdrawals after finishing Project Nadia. I threw out some pretty outlandish story ideas with my most loyal story follower, irinab, about some wild future story ideas. Trouble In Paradise was actually one of them. The proof of this exchange is in the reviews of Project Nadia.<em>

_So I wrote the first chapter of Trouble in Paradise right before I left the overnight do-nothing job that enabled me to crank out Project Nadia chapters like a conveyor belt. I knew I couldn't replicate Project Nadia, both in speed and creativity, but the premise intrigued me. I'd get to use Jack as a way to show the transition into Elysium, I'd get to write more about my favorite character from Project Nadia (Mary Falk), I'd get a chance to tie up what I felt was my only real loose end in Project Nadia (Irina's storyline), and of course, I'd get to write more about Tom and Nadia. Yeah, I didn't include nearly as much romantic gushy stuff like I did with them the first time and there's a big reason for that: the romance of a relationship is always the hottest at its beginning. It'd be unrealistic if I kept them all gushy towards one another 5 years later._

_I have written about 775,000 words over the course of 3 stories and about 27 months that started with three inspirations:_

_1. Anyone that knows me knows that I absolutely despised how they tossed Nadia away like a sack of flour in Season 5. I had a lot of empathy and interest in that character and to say she got absolutely mishandled in Season 5 would be a dramatic understatement. (In fact, to say Season 5 royally sucked would also be a dramatic understatement.) I wanted to change this._

_2. What if Nadia had a boyfriend that wouldn't run away from her at the first chance he could? (f**k you Weiss)_

_3. What if APO had a guy like The Shield's Vic Mackey?_

_The rest, as they say, is history._

_I think with these stories I have done Nadia some serious justice. I don't say that in terms of readers, which I feel was probably on the low side given how long my story was and how I didn't have Sydney and Sark screwing each other every other chapter. _

_I'll admit that Trouble in Paradise wasn't as entertaining as Project Nadia. It wasn't directly centered in the Alias universe and I had to spend quite a few chapters building this world I created (whereas I piggybacked from the world JJ Abrams created in PN). It also suffered from the fact that it nearly took two years to complete because life started getting in the way._

_Unlike when I left off Project Nadia, I feel pretty much "done". I want to take a break from this. I want to think of other things in my spare time besides Tom Falk and Nadia Santos and this crazy story I'm writing for them. _

_But am I done? I don't know. I thought I was after Project Nadia, but the itch hit me right after posting the final chapter. I kind of left the door open there at the end of this, didn't I? I've got some ideas for an Elysium Intelligence Agency series, but they're very primitive at this point. Will they develop over time to the point where I'll want to write again? Maybe. But where do I go with that story? Where do I go with Tom and Nadia? I'm not entirely sure. For now, I'm going to take a break and deal with other life stuff at the moment._

_Thank you to everyone that stuck with this from start to finish, especially irinab. If you have any feedback, please submit a review or private message me. This truly was a labor of love and I'm glad I could provide a start and a finish to three unique and lengthy stories. Project Nadia 2.0 remains my favorite by far, but I also enjoyed writing Trouble in Paradise as well. (Only one hard copy of Project Nadia 1.0 remains, and that's only because I haven't burned it yet for being so awful.)_

_Again, thank you for reading my story. 'Til we meet again._

_-Thomas W._


End file.
